Unsuspecting
by kimmmz
Summary: Alexandra is a normal girl who moves back to La Push with her family only to encounter Embry Call. But nobody told him what to do when you imprint on a girl with commitment issues and a bunch of other problems.
1. Chapter 1 A Meeting

**Authors Note; Hii all :) this is my new fic. Hope you like and PLEASEE review if you can. Dont hold back, I want to know if you really hated it or not. **

**Don't own Twilight, if you hadn't worked that out yet.**

* * *

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter One

**Alex's POV.**

"Alexandra!" I heard my dad call again as I was late. Damn him.

Today is the last day I shall be in England for a long, long time. So naturally, I wasn't jumping up and down about leaving as early as he wanted to. Neither me, my brother, Theo, nor sister, Laura, wanted to leave but I think I was defiantly dreading it the most.

We were going to be moving back to where my parents were bought up. It's on some reservation where they pride themselves in their tribe. It's a really small reservation. So small, that everybody knows each other. Isn't that fantastic?

The rest of my family all loved that idea, that you can walk down your road and know everyone there. But I hate that; you'd never be able to get any privacy. On top of this, I have to meet new people! I always go really weird when I meet new people. I always feel so on edge because they're judging you, you know? So I always end up acting like a totally fuck-tard and everyone keeps a distance from me after that. Which is perfect.

I finished the last of my stuff and took one last look around my room and my stomach twisted. I really was going to miss this place. I'd lived here all my life, and I'd been through so much in this house, and my dad just wanted to pack up and leave? Within a week, someone else would be in my room, calling it theirs, sleeping in it. I shuddered at the thought. This was _my _room. Its what I was used to.

I grumpily stomped out of my room and chucked my cases in the back of the taxi that was taking us to the nearest airport.

"Come on Alex, it's going to be nice at La Push." My dad said while he put some more bags in the taxi, although he didn't make eye contact with me. I had boring, long brown hair, I was 'curvy', which is really a nice way of saying not skinny and not clinically obese but anyway, I wasn't pretty, and I my skin wasn't that great. But I had bright green eyes, with hazel around the outside; I got them from my mother.

Dad said he fell in love with my mum the moment he looked in her eyes and it was hard for him to look at them because he reminded them of hers too much. The only thing I truly like about myself has to have a downside, fucking typical, eh?

"Lexa!"

I smiled brightly. I knew who that was, I spun around, well I span around, then stumbled and had to use the taxi to rebalance myself, but anyway, I spun around and saw my three best friends next to a couple of my sister and brothers mates standing their with their arms open. I squealed and tackled my friends to the ground.

We all hugged and I stared at them.

"Zara, Effie, and Abs; you girls are my true loves. And my heart will ache every second we are apart." They laughed and Zara punched me in the arm, calling me a retard but Effie started to cry. They knew I was just joking, but I really was going to miss them so much. They were my rocks. Even though that sounds so cheesy, it was true. I didn't think I would be able to live without them. They always knew how to cheer me up, and they totally accepted me even though I was a bit weird. I loved them so much. I tried not to cry but I could feel my eyes dampening. Damn it!

We hugged some more and I hugged a couple of Theo's friends that I was kind of close with. I really was going to everyone here. I put my I-pod on and had my music blaring.

Everything after that went by in a sort of blur. We drove, got to the airport, did all the airport things, and went on a plane, got another taxi. You know, that sort of thing. I just listened to my I-pod and generally ignored everyone. I don't usually act like this, the whole angst teenager thing, but today, I was a little fucked off. And it seemed like only minutes had past when I had found my way all the way in America and was pulling up outside my new hometown, La Push.

My stomach twisted once more as I stared out the windows and realised that I was indeed, out of England. And not going back in a hurry, I might add. It made me feel even sicker that I couldn't even see my friends back home. _Home_. I guess I shouldn't really call it that anymore. This was my new home.

I angrily stomped out of the car and slammed the door shut as I got out. We were seeing my dads' old friend for a bit while he got the keys for our house, because the authorities didn't want to send it to us in England. Not really what I wanted to do after hours and hours of travelling. I just wanted a shower, and to go to bed, not the whole reunion thing. I took in a deep breath as I stared around me. It smelt like it had just rained and there were woods surrounding the house. I didn't mind that so much, I loved the smell of rain.

I walked in after Theo and dad motioned for me to pull my earphones out. I rolled my eyes but I pulled them out anyway as I shut the door. I heard a snort and I turned to look at who else was there. Holy shit.

In the middle of the room stood eight incredibly large shirtless guys. Oh, did I mention they were all incredibly _hot_ large shirtless guys? No? Well they are.

My eyes locked with one of the gigantic men and my breath caught. He was absolutely beautiful. And he was staring back at me. So I just stood there, completely dumbfounded for like a whole minute before my sister distracted me. She stood right in front of them and stuck on her _perfect_ smile.

I know it sounds like I hate my sister, but I really don't. She's lovely! She's just a bit of a flirt, even though she's only thirteen.

"Hi, my names Laura! Its nice to meet you all." She tried to get their attention as the guy stared at me and the others nudged each other and laughed.

I got control of myself and went and stood next to Theo who was by Dad. Right, already made a fool out of yourself, good one Alex. I mentally slapped myself, why couldn't I have been all outgoing like Laura?

"So this is Joe and his son, Paul," Dad said, motioning his old friend and one of the guys who laughed at me earlier. He smiled at me. Idiot.

"Its good to see you again." Joe said as he smiled at us but his eyes lingered on Theo for a while longer and he had a knowing expression on his face. I turned to Theo looking confused but he just shrugged looking equally confused. "Oh, and that's my sons' friends, Jacob, Quil, Sam, Seth, Brady and Embry. Boys, this is Theo, Alexandra and Laura."

The one I had been practically drooling over was called Embry. I had to literally hold my self back from jumping on him when he smiled madly at me.

Joe looked at me and sighed after a little. "You have your mothers eyes, Alex." He said quietly, I looked away quickly after smiling sadly and nodding. Didn't I know it?

"Right, we've got to sort some stuff out, won't be that long." He said and him and my father left to go to another room.

"Erm, you can sit down if you want." Paul said and Theo and me sat down next to each other on one of the sofas, while Laura shamelessly started flirting with one of the boys, I think it was Brady. He looked really startled and was clearly not interested, but Laura remained blissfully ignorant as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

I looked at Theo who was wincing. I shook my head. "Disgraceful." I muttered and we laughed quietly at our sister. A couple of the boys snorted and Laura turned to glare at us.

She got fed up with not getting a reaction out of any of the boys and sat back in her chair next to Brady, huffing. They others all still crowding around the boy called Embry, laughing and pushing him. Idiots.

**Embrys POV.**

I felt it as soon as soon she stepped out of the car. The feeling I'd heard the guys explain before, but only then did realise that they were right when they said it really was indescribable.

It felt like my whole world had shifted. It was like I had seen my whole life's meaning at the moment I looked at her. She had black skinny jeans on, and a music band t-shirt that clung to her body showing her curves. She was beautiful.

The wind blew and her hair wrapped around her face as she slammed the door and stalked towards the house after her brother.

Jacob smacked me on the shoulder to get me to breath but I couldn't. I was to busy willing my body not to run at her. I needed to though. I physically _needed_ to touch her. Hell I hadn't even heard her speak yet, and I already knew that she was the one. The one I would love from now on for the rest of my life. The one I would grow old with. My _soul mate_.

Her dad motioned for her to take her earphones out and she rolled her eyes. Paul snorted but I just smiled insanely. If it wasn't got the whole imprinting shit, I knew I would have fallen in love with her instantly anyway. This girl had spunk.

When she entered my house, we locked eyes and I herd her breathing catch. I couldn't look away. She had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen in my life. It felt so right, to just look at her. I knew from then on, my life would never be the same. She was my life now. I could feel my body aching to move towards her, and if it wasn't for Sam's hand on my shoulder, although it wasn't holding me back, it was reminding me that it would be, err, inappropriate, I would have jumped her.

Then her stupid sister got in the way and was trying to get our attention but I just stared helplessly at her.

My heartbeat was going mental right now and I started smiling mentally when Paul's dad introduced me.

_Alexandra_. That's what Joe said her name was. What a beautiful name. Alexandra and Embry. Our names just fitted right with each other. Like everything was going to. Everything was going to fit because I'd just _imprinted _on her.

"You have your mothers eyes, Alex." Joe said and she smiled sadly and looked away nodding. I felt anger swell in my stomach and I wanted to smash Joe to a pulp. He'd just upset her; I needed to make her feel happy again. Calm down! I shouted to myself, in my head of course, I don't go around talking to myself. I'm not_ that_ weird.

She sat down with her brother as her sister tried to flirt with Brady. He looked really uncomfortable but I wasn't taking that much notice I was just staring at her, memorising her face and body. She muttered, "Disgraceful." To her brother and they laughed. Her laugh! I swear to god; my heart just stopped. She had the sweetest laugh I've ever heard in my life. And her smile. Oh my god. _Her smile!_ It was so beautiful, her eyes sort of twinkled. Damn, I'm sounding like such a girl.

The boys turned around to me as Laura huffed at Alex.

"Dude!"

"Did you just imprint?"

"Oh man, did you really?"

They all started whispering at me, all excited as they clapped me of the shoulder and I just stared at her completely dumbfounded. She looked up and saw me staring at her and looked into my eyes for a while, letting us getting completely lost in each other for a bit before her brother poked her in the ribs, trying to get her attention as he glared at me.

Right, because I was practically drooling over his sister, and he probably didn't like that.

I reluctantly pried my eyes of off her and stared at the guys, my eyes wide with fear.

"Wh-What do I do?" I whispered to them. As me eyes skipped to each of them. I had absolutely no idea how I was supposed to be doing anything. My mind had gone completely blank. I wasn't normally this shy and nervous!

Jacob smiled encouragingly at me while Paul rolled his eyes and shoved me towards her.

"Do you guys want a drink? Embry's going to go make some, aren't you mate?" Paul asked me and I just nodded, staring at her again.

"Yeah, thanks." Theo answered coldly and glared at me as he moved forward to shield her protectively. I let out a growl. Yep. I just growled at him because he got in the way of my view so I couldn't gawk at his sister.

His eyes widened and he began to get angry. Alex nudged him with her shoulder and he stared at her.

"What's up with you?" She asked him, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Ah! She had the voice of an angel. English is now my favourite accent. She was so unaware of her effect on me that she was genuinely confused by why her brother was practically shielding her.

"Nothing sis." He said dismissively but his eyes still bore wholes in my head.

"Alexandra, right? Will you help him with the drinks?" Sam said trying to divert the conversation. I shot him a grateful look quickly and nodded at her.

"Um, yeah sure. And its just Lexie or Lex or whatever." She said with a smile at him as she stood up and moved towards me. I felt jealously swirl around my body. Why was she smiling at _him_? I instinctively took a step towards her as I felt the need in my stomach grow. She looked at me oddly and laughed, "So; the kitchen?" She said, obviously confused again as to why I was walking towards her. Damn! I opened my mouth and shut it a couple of times, unable to form words. This is the girl I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, and I cant even talk to her. Holy shit, I think I just blushed! _Blushed!_

"Yes!" I eventually squeaked and hurried of towards the kitchen where I could hear her following. I also heard the guys laughing at me, and I knew that they would be taking the piss out of me for it later, but I didn't care right now; I was alone with _Lexie_.

I opened a cupboard and turned to her. I gulped at how beautiful she looked, trying to restrain myself again.

"So, Lexie. How come you've moved here?" I asked. I was amazed at myself that I managed to speak.

Her face flashed with anger as she flung her arms in the air in desperation and sighed.

"I don't even know!" She exclaimed and I chuckled at her as I got out the glasses. She was so lovely. "My dadjust decided that he didn't want us living in England anymore. He said it was time we moved back here. Said it was time for _Theo_ or whatever. I don't actually know _why_ though. There seems to be some hidden reason behind it all."

Realisation dawned on me when she said that. Or course; Her brother. His parents lived here, so he must of got the wolf genes in him like us. Those genes that enabled him to shape shift into a wolf, freely. But he obviously hadn't started yet as I couldn't smell it on him. "But I _will _find out." She smirked evilly at me and I felt my heart flutter. Fuck, I'm turning into such a girl.

"Oh sorry, I shouldn't really be ranting on to you about everything." She said, wincing while she took a glass and filled it.

"No, no, don't be sorry. Did you like it in England then?" I asked and I went to pass her another glass and our hands brushed. It felt like my skin was being electrocuted, but it felt good. She gasped, although it was barely audible and pulled away.

"Oh, yeah. It's kind of boring there but you know. Its nice and it's what I'm used to." She said and ran her fingers through her hair while she shrugged. I almost laughed. It was certainly _far_ from boring _here_.

"I'm sure you'll love it here." I said and smiled brightly at her. She wrinkled her nose up. Holy shit. That has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life.

Fuck, I really do sound like a girl!

"I don't know, it's such a small town. I don't think I'd fit in." I laughed while I took a piece of her hair that was sticking up in my fingers and pulled it to the other side of her parting. Her hair was so soft.

"I have a feeling you're going to fit in just fine." I said and winked as I slowly bought my hand down, letting it brush against her cheek. She laughed but she looked a little confused.

Her dad walked in. "We've got to go now Alex." He said and smiled at her. She just nodded and turned to me.

"Err, thanks for the drink, even though I didn't really drink it, but, you know what I mean." She said as she scratched her neck.

I laughed, "I get you. It's no problem." We followed her dad through and I err, admired her from behind. Then all of a sudden she tripped on something and fell flat on her face. Holy fucking shit. I didn't even catch her! I just stood there with my eyes wide looking like my whole world was crashing down. Which, practically, it was. The guys gawked at me. Right - help her up.

"Fuck, are you okay?" I said and I bent down, as she started laughing. She got up, ignoring my outstretched arm and rubbed her face.

"Ow." She mumbled and I took a step towards her. She looked up at me and laughed again. "Its okay, I'm alright." She said, I nodded and walked after her as she followed her sister towards the front door.

"You're such a klutz." Laura said while laughing and bumped her with her hip. But Alex wasn't expecting it and stumbled to the side and smacked her head on the wall.

"Fuck!" I shouted and caught her before she fell to the ground. She started laughing again as she rubbed her head with her palm. She leant against me a bit as she regained her balance. It felt so good to have her in my arms. It was like everything was how it should be, that nothing could go wrong. Arrg! This is so fucked up; I've only just met her! I shouldn't feel like this. Stupid imprinting shit. Reluctantly, I let her go as she stepped away.

"Holey shit, Laura!" She moaned while wincing although she was still laughing slightly. I smiled inwardly. I know it's just a couple of words, but I _always_ say holey shit. Just another sign that we're perfect together.

I've officially lost all manliness I ever had.

"Alex! Stop swearing!" Her dad shouted from by their car as he talked to Joe. "And stop falling over!"

Everyone laughed but she rolled her eyes and put one earphone back in, although I saw her lips twitch upwards.

I smiled as I watched the way her hair falls around her shoulders. She started to walk towards their car and I felt my stomach lurch. Holy shit, she's leaving!

I laced my fingers through hers and pulled back so she was right in front of me. She looked surprised and confused as she looked into my eyes.

"I'll, er, see you later, yeah?" I said, she shrugged and nodded, still looking confused. I smiled brightly at her and she smiled back, although her eyebrows were still knitted together. I licked my lips; I was so close to her right now, if I just leaned down a little…

"Come on Lex." Theo said as he dragged her by her arm. She smiled at me.

"Bye." She said to everyone as she pulled out of her brothers grasped and sent him a warning glare. He backed of with his hands in the air. She looked so hot when she was angry. I could tell how Theo was scared; I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that look. Actually, I think I'd die if I were on the receiving end of that look. I heard Paul snort again.

So not a great sound for him. "Looks like you got yourself a handful their mate." He said and I could see him beaming at me from the side of my eye. I ignored him and watched as she drove away. My heart already ached. I missed her so much and it had barely been 10 seconds.

" Because, I know _I_ would hate to have a clumsy imprint; her falling over all the time, always dropping stuff, constantly putting herself in mortal danger. Damn, I'd be surprised if she lives a week." He said while smiling smugly.

I turned to him, half absolutely livid, half worried shitless.

"Shut up Paul!" Sam said and Pauls smile faded. "I'm sure she'll be fine." Although, he didn't sound that confident. I bet you I die of a heart attack. We went back into the living room and sat down.

Conveniently, I got the chair she had been sitting in. She smells so good.

It was silent.

"So, what's she like?" Brady asked and I smiled brightly.

"Oh my god she's perfect!" I exclaimed with my eyes wide. The guys groaned. What? I had to put through their ramblings when a couple of the other guys had imprinted, so yeah, they can listen to mine too.


	2. Chapter 2 Question Time

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Two

**Alex's POV.**

I laid on our old sofa with my head on Laura's lap as dad spoke. It was _way_ to early In the morning to be out of bed _and_ I was suffering from jet lag.

"So, I've got to go and talk to my new Boss about my position at work, so I want you guys to start sorting stuff out. Alex, I've left some money on the counter, can you go to the hardware store down the road and get some paint for everyone's rooms? Laura, you can start unpacking some of the stuff for the living room and kitchen. Theo, can you put the wardrobes back together as you know what to do with them? Cheers guys." He said quickly before rushing out the front door.

"Asshole." I muttered and Theo laughed. "Too early." I said as Laura played with my hair.

"Yeah, he leaves _us_ with the hard work." Laura moaned and I nodded sleepily.

"Okay come on, up! If not, you two won't do anything and it will be _me_ with all the hard work!" Theo shouted as me and Laura grudgingly got up and trapsed upstairs.

"Asshole." Laura muttered. I turned round smiling brightly and ruffled her hair.

"I've taught you well!" I said and bounded up the stairs.

She rolled her eyes.

It took me ages to actually find a towel and my clothes, and to work out how to use the shower. But after a while, I was back downstairs, ready to go. Well, I was a little less enthusiastic than that implies.

"What colours do you guys want?" I asked sleepily as I picked up the money. It's weird having dollars and not pounds.

"Whatever." Theo called from the living room. "Just don't get me a pansy colour."

"I'll have magnolia and like, mint blue." Laura said while dragging a box through to the kitchen.

"Right." I said as put my shoes on and grabbed my I-pod. "See you guys later!" I called but didn't wait for a reply.

I walked out of our driveway and looked down each side of our road. Shit, I had no idea where the hardware shop was. I just set of walking in one direction, trying to memorise were I was going. It was typical, because I was oldest; it was me who had to go out, even though it was more likely me who'd get lost.

I just listened to my music as I walked down the roads and eventually, I don't know how I did it, I found the hardware store. Go me!

I walked in and went straight to the paint section, trying to figure which ones were cheapest when I felt someone's hand on my back.

I screamed and I think I jumped about 5 feet in the air. I pulled my earphones out and turned to see Embry behind me, laughing really hard.

I groaned and shoved him in embarrassment.

"Stop laughing! You scared me! You shouldn't jump up on people." I pouted and Embry stopped laughing and smiled weirdly at me.

"I called you like four times! You shouldn't of had these on." He said as he flicked one of my earphones. I blushed and paused my I-pod.

"Oh yeah. I kind o' forgot." I mumbled. He smiled even brighter.

"What are you doing here then?" He asked and I gulped. He was so unbelievably adorable; he made my stomach feel all funny. Urg! I sound like a little girl who has her first crush. I've only known him one day and he's making me feel all weird.

I motioned the paint in front of me. "Paint." I said slowly and it was he who blushed now. I laughed.

"Obviously." He said and laughed.

"Obviously." I repeated, it was a tad bit stupid when I was standing there, staring at it.

I wrinkled my nose. "Erm, I'm kind of stuck though. Is this okay price's for paint? They're not ripping me off, yeah? 'Cause I don't know what the exchange rate is at the moment." I asked and rubbed my neck. He smiled at me again. Jesus, he smiles so freaking much!

"Erm, down here, this is the cheapest ones." He said and grabbed my hand and pulled me to down the aisle towards some other tubs.

"Ahh, thanks." I said and he smiled down at me, not letting go of my hand. He's probably just really touchy feely with everyone, even though it's a bit full on as I only met him today.

I pulled away reluctantly to grab some of the magnolia paint. It felt really natural to touch him. Everything felt really natural with Embry, I talked to him like I would my friends, I usually go all weird with strangers. "What you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Oh - just getting some stuff." He said and patted his bulging pocket, I laughed.

"Here I was thinking you were just happy to see me." I said and smiled at him cheekily and he stared at me with his jaw open. I laughed even harder and he chuckled.

I know I probably sound like an absolute fool, but it was really to good to miss.

"Alexandra! I thought you were so innocent!" He scolded and gave me a stern look with his hands on his hips as I pulled a second tub down. I laughed again; he looked like such a girl.

"Oh hush." I went to grab some mint blue but stopped and let my arm fall back to my side.

"What's the matter?" He asked quickly and put his hand on my lower back. I turned to him, trying to ignore the feeling on my back. It felt like everywhere he touched was burning and electricity sparks were going of. It felt really nice though.

"Oh, what? Nothing, I just didn't really thing about it, I should have bought Laura or Theo, 'cause I'll have to come back twice." I said waving him of.

He shook his head. "I'll help. I can carry some stuff." He said determinedly as he picked up the two tubs in one hand and raised his eyebrows at me when I just shared at him in shock.

"What? I can barely carry one in each hand!" I said in exasperation and he just laughed me off. "Seriously, don't worry about it. You've probably got stuff to do." He pulled away as I went to take the tubs from him.

"Nope!" He said and danced away from me. I raised an eyebrow and put my hand out for the paint.

"Aw, don't look at me like that!" He said and pouted. I tilted my head to the side and raised my eyebrow up even further.

He groaned. "Stop it. I'm your paint carrier for the day whether you like it or not." He said smiled at me. I couldn't not smile back at him, there was just something about him that made it so hard to disagree.

"No, really you don't have to." I said while biting on my lip. I really actually don't want him to do it, I wasn't acting all stupid and girlie like you see in movies where they're all like 'you shouldn't have!' but you know they want them to.

"I want to." He said simply while smiling as he stepped towards me.

I sighed as I picked up the last three tubs. "Fine." I muttered and he smiled at me as we put the tubs on the counter and I paid. Paint is _really _expensive, by the way.

He picked up all five against my protests and in the end we compromised so I was carrying one, although it was the smallest one. Damn him.

"I still think you should let me carry more." I muttered as we walked out.

He sighed. "You're really stubborn aren't you?" He said and smirked at me when I smiled proudly at him and nodded.

"What way to your house?" He asked and my smile faded and I stopped short and looked around.

"Good question." I mumbled and ran a hand through my hair. Cock.

He chuckled next to me. "What road are you on?"

I frowned. He laughed. Idiot - he's not going to be left here stranded here to die because he can't remember where his own freaking house is!

"Okay, I know it's like two roads down from Joes, and my house is next to that _massive_ tree? I have no clue if that helps or not because I don't actually know how to get to his from here." He laughed again. If he didn't have the most beautiful laugh ever I'd have gotten seriously annoyed.

"I do. Come on, it's this way." He said and started walking.

"Ah yes! I remember now." I said. I lied – It looked nothing like the way I came.

He laughed again, "I'm sure you did."

I shoved him, although he didn't even appear to feel it. "This is my first day here; I'm allowed to get lost." I pouted at him and he stopped laughing.

"Aw, I'm sorry Lexie." I just looked up at him wide eyes while still pouting like an idiot. He groaned. "You're killing me Lex! Stop with the pouting." I laughed madly and he stared at me weird.

"I'm such a retard." I mumbled and he looked at me, appalled.

"What? Wha- why would you even think that?" He said incredulously while he stopped walking. I rolled my eyes.

"Ew, your _too_ nice. Keep walking! I don't know where I'm going." I ordered and he huffed but complied anyway.

Guess what I did next? What was that? Yes, correct! I tripped over something non-existent and fell flat on my face.

I'm such a dork.

I groaned as I rolled onto my back. I have no idea how I haven't broken my nose so far in my life. It's not like I'm really uncoordinated anyway, I just trip over all the time. And I mean _all the time_.

"Are you okay?" Embry asked and put the paint on the floor and bent over me, one hand on my shoulder and one on my face.

What was with him and his niceness? He really was too caring. I wish every guy were as sweet as him. But maybe less I-look-like-I-could-be-a-male-model type so that I would actually have a chance with him. Not that I'd probably have a chance with someone even if they got voted the worlds most unattractive male in the history of mankind. But anyway, you get what I mean. He's hot _and_ really nice.

So during my ramble, I just stared dreamily at him. You understand what I mean about being a dork now, don't you?

"Lex?" He asked, his voice getting panicked. I shook my head to clear all the stupid thoughts away and tried to get up, but he was sort of holding my down.

"Yeah I'm fine." He sighed out of relief. I could of rolled my eyes; it was as if he thought I was going to die from falling over. It's not like I haven't had years of practice with it. "You kind of need to get of me so I can stand up though." I said while laughing and he just blinked at me.

And again. And again. I leaned my head forward questioningly as I raised my eyebrows. It was like he totally phased out on me. I do that all the time, but not usually when I'm bent over someone, pining them to the ground with my monster size hands. Not that I have monster size hands – he does.

"Oh! Right yeah." He finally said and stood back up, taking my arms with him so I was standing up as well.

"Whoa. Cheers." I said and ruffled my hair up at the back before picking up the paint that I'd managed to fling down the path.

We took another left and Embry pointed to the side. I was too busy making sure I didn't fall over so I walked into him arm, it was lucky he didn't drop all that paint he was holding, god knows I would have.

He was really warm and it – Concentrate; he's speaking!

"This your house?" He asked and I looked up at it dumbfounded.

"Yeah…" I said and cocked my head to the side.

He looked at me with equal confusion. "What's the matter?"

"How did we get here so quick? It took me like three times longer to get there." I asked while walking towards the door.

He laughed as he followed my in. "I've lived here all my life, I know some short cuts." I ahh-ed and nodded as I walked through to the living room.

"Hey." Theo called smiling but scowled when he saw Embry. Uh-oh. Theo probably just doesn't like Embry because he's taller than him. Although, Theo is getting really massive. It's probably just 'cause of all the food he eats.

I smiled at him as I put my paint down on a finished cabinet and took the others from Embry and put them down as well.

"Thanks so much Embry." I said and he just smiled merrily at me.

Erg. Now the horrible, are you going to leave yet or do you want to stay for a while because I don't know and don't want to seem rude if I ask you so we just sort of stand there in an awkward silence because we don't really know what to say as I've only known you one day, sort of moment. Which is exactly why I didn't want him to carry my stuff home.

"Do you want me to help paint your room?" He asked bluntly. Whoa. That totally bypasses the horrible, are you going to leave yet or do- you get the point, it totally bypasses _that_ moment.

"Oh, no. That's too much. You didn't need to have bought the paint here but you did, so you totally don't have to do that. Don't worry I don't like expect you to do anything or whatever because-."

But I couldn't finish my ramble because Embry stuck his hand over my mouth. Yes. Covering my whole face. Stupid massive hands. I just stared at him wide eyed.

"I want to Alex. Don't worry so much. Come on, let's get started." He said and I frowned. This is going to go wrong. I can so tell, something is going to go shitty.

I sighed and nodded, he then smiled brightly at me and dropped his hand from my mouth.

"Fine. Theo, these ones are yours and Laura's." I said and picked up my paint, but apparently Embry thought I was unable to do that so he took them of me as I stared at him accusingly.

"I'm your official paint carrier remember?" He said which encored another eye roll from me.

"How could I forget?" I murmured as I climbed the stairs.

I grabbed the rollers and some old sheets from the landing and led Embry into my room.

Embry jumped on my unmade bad and I stared at him questioningly as he smiled smugly.

"I've known you less than 24 hours and I'm already in your bed. I think that's my personal record." He said laughed. I tried to suppress my laughter as I laid the old sheets on the carpet so I didn't stain it.

"That's your only record, jackass." I said and his laughter- which resembled a cackle at the moment - echoed through my room.

"You're so mean to me." He said, and when I turned to look over my shoulder at him, he was pouting.

I refrained from rolling my eyes again.

"I'm just going to get changed." I said and grabbed an old t-shirt from my suitcase. He pouted even more and caught my wrist in his mammoth hands.

"You don't have to _go_ anywhere to do that." He said and smiled seductively at me. I felt my heart flutter as I stared into his eyes.

"Idiot." I muttered as I tore my exceedingly unwilling eyes away from his.

I re-entered my room a little while later with my incredulously large t-shirt on and he's just laying on my bed with his head on my pillow, eyes closed, breathing heavy. What the hell? He cant honestly be asleep, I swear to god I was less than two minutes.

"Oi, wake up! Your not very good at this whole painting thing." I said as I poked him on the shoulder

His eyes opened slowly and he gazed at me for a bit as I frowned at him.

"What?" I said and he smiled wickedly at me.

"You look really sexy in that." He said, I then snorted.

"I let you carry my paint all the way back to my house, I then agree to let you paint my room, and this is how you repay me? By taking the piss? Bloody typical." I said as I picked up a plastic tray I'd gotten out this morning and started pouring some paint into it.

He was behind me so quick, it was unnatural. "What? Of course I wasn't taking the piss." He said sounding so flabbergasted. I couldn't not roll me eyes as I turned to him. Yeah right. He would have to be the only one person in the world to if he found my sexy. He would also have to have a mental illness.

He was so close his warm breath was blowing against my face and his chest was rising and falling against mine. I looked into his eyes and he looked back at me, his eyes questioning me. I'd be absolutely stunned if he couldn't actually hear my heartbeat - it was pumping so ridiculously loud.

I sighed and side stepped away from him towards my wall and picked up a roller.

"Oh I better-." He said and I turned to look at him just as he was taking his top of. Holy shit. I forgot how unbelievably muscular Embry was. This actually can't be happening. I have a shirtless drop-dead gorgeous buff guy in my room. I don't care whatever happens next here in La Push - the move from England was undoubtedly worth it. I stared – ok, drooled – at the way his tanned body moved as he flung his top onto my bed. "I don't want to get paint on it." He explained, his voice was really husky and sexy. He must have noticed me gaping – Fine, fine! Drooling – at him because he smiled dazzlingly at me.

"Don't let me stop you from taking your trousers of too, god forbid you get paint on them as well." I said. Oh shit! I said that out loud. Fuck. I really didn't mean to say that out loud. I think I must have blushed so hard I looked like I'd run a 32-mile marathon non-stop and my stomach twisted so much I thought I would have been sick. I can't believe I just said that. I'm such a fucking idiot. Crap! I can't even begin to explain how stupid I feel. Why can I never control what comes out of my mouth?

Both of our eyes widened, and I turned round and I started to vigorously roll the paint onto my wall.

He stepped forward so the front of his body was pushing up against the back of mine and my breath caught.

"I'd love nothing more than to get naked with you." He whispered into my ear and a shiver went down my spine. He pushed further into me as he slowly leant over me to get a roller. I tried to ignored him, continuing with painting the walls but my heart was pumping at a mad speed again. He started to paint next to me and I tried to ignore the heat radiating off of his body.

"So, you didn't like these green walls then?" He asked cheerily pointing to a sector of the wall I hadn't reached yet as if none of that happened. I stared at him in confusion for a minute before gaining control again.

I shook my head. "All you can see out of my window is green. Not that I care; I love the woods. I just don't want too much green, you know?" I asked and turned my head back to him, he smiled at me understandingly.

"I like the woods too." He said, I just nodded. What the hell do you say to that?

"You found out what moving here has to do with your brother yet then?" He asked smiling at me cheekily.

I huffed. "Not unless it's because the food here is cheap, then no. And he's getting _massive_." I paused as I thought about it. "Just like you and your friends actually." I stared at him with my eyebrow raised and my face kind of scrunched up. Not my greatest of looks but still, there was something going on.

His eyes widened but he recovered quickly and laughed. "I don't think that's a big enough reason to move to another country about though, just because your brother eats more." I laughed back. I wasn't completely incompetent, I knew that my brother is growing up and would eat more, but still, not every boy turned into a mini-wrestler like the guys here seem to be doing. And Theo all of a sudden starts to get really muscled too? Theo's always been the really skinny sort.

Embry quickly distracted me and we spent the rest of the day just talking and joking as we painted my room. It mainly consisted of Embry asking me millions of questions, but I had fun. I was so easy to talk to Embry, even if I did keep saying really stupid stuff.

"Whoa! Done." I declared as I ditched my roller on the plastic tray and I opened my window to help dry out the walls.

"I am knackered." Embry said as he jumped down on my bed.

"Same." I said as I flung myself down on my bed next to him. "It's so cold now." I said as another gust of wind blew through my window.

"Here." Embry said as he pulled me towards him. "I'm as a warm as a bloody radiator." He really is! I put my hand on his upper arm and leaned into him as he circled my waist with his arms and entwined his legs in mine.

I know this is for heat purposes and all that but, whoa! Full on or what? I've never actually felt like this for anyone so close to meeting them. It sounded so stupid, but it really did feel like I've known him my whole life. I'm turning into such a sap…

Although I don't think either of us was planning on it, we both fell asleep pretty damn quickly. I've never fallen asleep so quickly before, but as I buried my face into Embry's neck, it was just so warm and comforting…

* * *

**AN: Okay guys, I'm trying to make her as less of a Sue as I can. Please tell me if she starts to get like that. Apart from if it's in Embrys POV, because it's supposed to be like that. Sorry my updates are taking a while, but I can't write chronologically, so I've got about 8 different chapters on the go, because if I get an idea, if i don't write it straight away, I'll forget or won't end up liking it, so bare with me guys.**

**Am surprised at the _good_ response this is getting. Is anyone getting headaches like from the last fic I wrote? :L Thanks to everyone who added this to their Favourite of Alert list.**

**Thank you **iPuppyDogFace**, you have no idea how glad I am to hear that.**

Sibel88**, yay! Thank you! I'm trying to make her not the sort of whiny weak girl. I hope she's coming across okay.**

Hersheysmusicandtwilight;** I actually don't! :L But yes, I have toned it down :) Thankyou! **

**Hope everyone likes this chap, mores coming. Tell me what you think :D Kimmmz x**


	3. Chapter 3 Back to School

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Three

Theos POV

We were just arriving back at mine after our patrol quite late to find Kim and Alex asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

"Damn." Embry and Jared said at the same time.

I gagged but the others laughed and Paul walked up and pulled Alex of off Kim, which resulted in a dangerous growl from Embry and a screech from Alex.

"No. Sleep." She mumbled grumpily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Mm, no. Give me Alex back." Kim mumbled as she slowly woke up.

"Give me back." Alex muttered as her head lolled against Paul.

"Nope. Although - you are getting a bit heavy Paul said, which emitted another louder growl from Embry, who was being held back by Quil, Seth and Sam. Alex screeched and punched Paul in the shoulder.

He dropped her so she fell to the floor, and then Embry escaped from his hold and rushed over to help her up, where she blushed and thanked him. Ew.

Over our time here Alex had gotten really close to Kim and, unfortunately, Embry. And, much to everyone's surprise, Paul and Leah, but they all had a sort of love/hate relationship. Everything had been a bit hectic the past week. What with finding out I'm actually a werewolf and the reason we moved from England was because my dad wanted me to be with my 'pack'. Alex is kind of observant, so naturally, she knew something was up. She was getting really aggravated with me, because she knew I was keeping something from her. Also, Embry had 'imprinted' on her. I attacked him when they told me. It's really fucking sick. She's his 'sole mate'? Stupid magical freaky shit.

"That hurt!" Paul yelled as he rubbed his arm, then his eyes widened. "Wait! I actually felt that!"

Alex looked at Paul, amused as she moved away from Embry's hold and sat down next to Kim again.

"And?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"How did _you _hurt _me?_" He asked her, and her eyes widened in anger. She jumped on him and they fell to the floor.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She screamed as she straddled him, her fist above his face, threateningly.

Embry whimpered; he looked like he was in pain from having to witness his imprint on top of another man. Serves him right. The idiot shouldn't have gone and imprinted on my sister. Paul noticed this and smiled smugly as he put his hands on her thighs. Alex still remained oblivious to what this was doing to Embry; she was infact still oblivious that Embry had any feelings for her in that way, which was totally uncharacteristic of her. And I liked to remind him of it daily.

"Just, that you're so small." At this she scoffed. "And that I don't, er, hurt easily." She narrowed her eyes at him; I bet you she knew that there was more to this than he was letting on. But he wasn't very well going to come out and say, 'well, that's because I'm a werewolf and I should barely be able to feel your punches'.

She rolled her eyes after giving him another punch in the chest, and sat down on the couch next to Embry who smiled down at her brightly.

"What have you guys been doing today?" She asked us all, but she had her eyes locked with mine, she tried to ignore when Embry put his arm round her shoulders.

"Just out, Lex." I said sternly and returned her strong gaze. She was really pissing me off. I knew that it was hard for her, not knowing what's going on, she hates it when she doesn't know something. Ever since mum died and Dad stopped caring, Alex turned into our mother. But I had enough problems going on at the moment, even if it was really nice of her. I was only a year younger than her, I didn't need her to baby me.

She nodded and turned her gaze to the floor, but I, nor Embry, missed the hurt that flittered across her face.

"School starts again next week." Seth said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, you're in our year, right Lex?" Quil asked, motioning himself, Embry, Paul and Jacob.

"Yep." She said nodding as she looked up at Embry and smiled, which he quickly returned, he looked like an idiot.

She leaned into him as he continued to smile down at her.

"You got any food?" Paul enquired as he sat on what he had deemed 'his chair' as it was the biggest one.

"I don't know Paul." She said as she clenched her jaw. "Its probably in the kitchen, where most people keep the food."

"Go look, will you?" He asked her sweetly and the other boys all gasped in mock surprise and horror. They had quickly learnt that Alex had an anger to match Paul's, and you shouldn't treat her like that. Alex was a totally for the whole woman's-rights thing. I am as well I suppose.

"No, I won't. Do you want to know why?" He smirked and nodded. "Because I'm not your_ fucking slave_!" She screeched and he pouted at her.

"Emily always makes us food!" He wailed and he glared at Embry. He had moaned before that Embry could have imprinted on someone who actually wanted to make them food, like Sam's imprint.

"You're so sexist!" She screamed as she leaned forward and kicked him in the shins. "Why should _I_ have to get _you_ food, when _I_ don't want any. I don't know why Emily does it, but you shouldn't take her for granted, barely any women are like that nowadays." She said and Sam nodded in agreement. Paul huffed and walked into the kitchen muttering to himself.

Embry moaned at the loss of her body next to his and pulled her into him, where he then wrapped his arm around her and buried his head in her hair. I groaned. He's such a fucking asshole. Why did he always have to touch her and talk about her in front of me? We always had to listen to how she 'smelt so damn good', and how she was 'the most beautiful girl to ever grace Earth', and other cheesy shit like that. Not exactly what you want to hear about your sister. I broke his nose when he started to talk about her body though; that's just way to far.

She turned to stare at him in confusion with her eyebrows furrowed together. She was always confused when he would do something like that with her. She really didn't think he had any feelings for her.

Paul walked in smugly holding a packet of malteasers as he sat back down. Alex and Kim gasped in shock.

"You dare touch our maltesears?" Kim asked incredulously with her hand over her mouth. Jared smiled at her lovingly as he wound his arms around her. All this imprinting stuff was making me feel sick.

"You wouldn't dare!" Alex whispered as he ripped the packet open and took out the first one. He smirked and winked at them as plopped it in his mouth. She gasped out in rage as she jumped on him once again and stole them away.

He tried to grab them back but Embry manoeuvred her so she was sitting on his other side so he was in-between the two of them. She smiled smugly to Paul and thanked Embry, who beamed back at her.

"What do I get for thanks?" He asked her as she offered them to Kim and Leah.

"What would you like?" She asked innocently as she ate a one and laughed.

A low growl emitted from him as he stared at her, which set her off in more laughs as she thought he was doing it on purpose as a joke. I almost jumped on him and tore him to pieces. Very almost.

Instead, I kicked him in the shin, which took him out of his trance, and he gulped.

We went on, talking and joking for a couple of hours until Laura came in.

"Alex!" She shouted and Alex whimpered and hid behind Embry, which made them laugh. "That stupid _boy_ of yours has been calling me for the past ten minutes! He says you wont answer your phone." She thrust her mobile in Alex's face and Alex quickly jumped up and grabbed it as she squeaked with excitement.

"Josh?" She asked while jumping up and down.

"Hey girl!" His voice came through and Embry was trembling with anger, because of our werewolf-enhanced powers, we were all able to hear, well everyone except Kim, but I think she got the gist of what was being said.

"Ah!" She screamed down the phone as she leant against doorframe after she bounced across the room.

"I can't believe my mum didn't let me come see you off!" He whined.

"I know, don't worry." She said while smiling. "How is my _favourite boy_ then?" She asked with a giggle. Embry was staring at her with pain etched across his face and if he wasn't sitting down, I'm sure his legs would have given way. I smirked evilly.

"I'm fine babe, how are you doing? What's it like over there?"  
"It's okay, I miss you and the girls loads though." Sam was trying to calm Embry down while Alex rambled on, totally ignorant to what was happening around her.

"I miss you so much too. Any cute boys there?" Josh asked eagerly which set her of laughing again.

"You'll have to come up and see for yourself, eh?" She replied.

"I don't know, I think I'm saving myself for your brother." He said and she started laughing again as all the guys turned to me. I groaned and rubbed my forehead in embarrassment.

"Damn, I've got to go help my mum out. I'll call you later, yeah? Bye, I love you." He said and Embry's head snapped up to look at her as she smiled to herself again.

"Okay, bye. I love you too." He let out another wolf-like whine.

"Fucking man up Embry." I said as I punched him the shoulder.

Alex passed the phone back to Laura and thanked her as she walked back over but stopped when she saw all their faces.

"What? Guys, what happened?" She asked. Embry just whimpered as he looked into her eyes. Jared looked at Kim, silently pleading her for help.

"Erm, was that your, err, boyfriend?" She asked quietly and they all winced when she said boyfriend.

This set Alex and me into hysterical laugher.

"Josh? Boyfriend?" She asked in-between laughs as clutched my side.

"Did you not hear the way he was speaking?" I asked and all of their faces became confused.

"Or what he asked about boys? Or when he practically admitted his undying love for Theo?" She added, at the last question I think I blushed. Ew.

"So?" Paul asked angrily, obviously not happy about not understanding what was going on.

"Josh is the gayest guy you'll ever meet, you idiots!" She laughed.

Embry visibly relaxed, "Are you sure?" He asked and she laughed again.

"As sure as I've ever been, about anything - in my entire life." She replied, shaking her head as she sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "What happened though? You looked like you were in pain?" She quizzed, as she looked at the others worriedly.

It went quiet quickly and became really awkward which only added to her confusion.

"Er, your brother tried to kill me!" He shouted and she mock gasped and tsked at me as she rubbed Embrys arm comfortingly.

"You poor thing!" She joked as he pouted.

"I know!" He huffed and pretended to be upset as he pulled her into a hug. "It hurt so much!" She laughed as she put her arms around him and rubbed his muscled back.

"Aw, nasty Theo!" She mock scolded. "Kiss him better, Theo." She commanded and I chocked in disgust and Embry pulled away, equally as disgusted as the others started to laugh.

"Hey Seth!" Laura said as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Erm, hi." He said back nervously as he scratched his neck.

"I'd feel better if you kissed me." Embry muttered quietly as he leaned back into the sofa.

"What?" Alex asked him, but he just shook his hand, dismissing it, as Quil and Jared snickered.

She shrugged and leant back as well to watch Laura flirt with Seth, and he blushed and laughed nervously.

"I'm getting a drink, Can you some help me Alex? I need to talk to you" Laura asked and sent Alex a meaningful look. Alex nodded and asked if anyone else wanted one.

A couple of us nodded and she smiled apart from she stopped at Paul and kicked him again. "You can get yourself one, ass." She said before following her sister out.

"Dude! Keep control of your imprint!" He muttered cradling his shin. "She kicks damn hard for a human!" Embry smiled smugly at him.

"Talking of imprints and humans, you have to tell her." I said. "Soon. She knows something's up, and it's getting really hard to keep lying to her." Embry's smile disappeared and turned into a frown as he sighed.

"I know man, I just don't know how. I mean, she'll probably react like you, right? I don't want to freak her out."

"Nah, she's really understanding about stuff like that. She's really open-minded you know?"

We heard a smash and Alex shout. "What the fuck Laura?"

Laura huffed and marched back through the living room ignoring Alex.

"Don't you fucking walk away from me!" Laura sighed and turned around.

"I only asked you because I thought you'd be cool with it, I know you not one either." She said and raised her eyebrows.

"You're _thirteen_, I'm sixteen! That's totally different." Alex screamed and her eyes were wide as she followed Laura outside. I rolled my eyes and went after them. "Who? Who have you met?" Alex said as she calmed down a bit.

"This, guy from Forks. He's amazing. Not that you'd understand!" Laura snarled and I felt the others come out after me. Nosy fuckers.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Alex turned to stare at me and raised her hands in the air. "Our darling sister, just asked me for –"

Laura cut her off. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up, Alex! Do you have to go around shouting it in front of everyone?" She screamed and motioned everyone behind me and they shuffled nervously.

"Oh." Alex said, she blatantly hadn't noticed anyone else there in her blazing fury.

"Yeah, _oh._ You have no clue, Alex! About anything. You'd never understand what its like between me and Andrew, because _nobody _will ever love you like he loves me."

"Come on, Laura. That's out of order." I said and tried to pull her away.

"That's not the point, Laura! You've only known him for _three weeks._" Alex shouted.

Laura screamed.

"Stop acting like you're my fucking mother Alex! Because your not. And if mum were alive, she'd probably be more accepting than you. But I can't go to her. Do you know why I can't go to my own fucking mum about what's going on in my life? Because she's dead, and its all because of you!" Laura shouted. But then her eyes widened and she covered her mouth, instantly regretting what she said.

I heard gasps from behind me but my eyes were on Alex. Her breathing caught and she took a step backwards, as if she'd been slapped. Hurt and guilt flashed across her face and her eyes welled up with tears.

"I- you – I'm – she – sorry." She mumbled but kept her eyes on the ground as she walked backwards. She looked in our eyes for a split second and mumbled sorry again before stumbling away

"Fuck you, Laura." I said as I shook my head at her, she winced.

Embry went to run after Alex but I stopped him. "Leave her for a bit." He scoffed and pushed past me. I rolled my eyes, if there was anything I knew about Alex, it was that she didn't want to be around people when she was upset. I've only actually seen her cry a couple of times.

Alexandras pov.

I heard the Embry and Paul downstairs and I screamed in frustration. Today was my first day at the school here and, damn I was nervous. I was always so freaking nervous! It's so infuriating. I make myself angry! I'm so fucked up.

I sighed as I looked at the mirror. It's not going to get better, I told myself. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs towards them.

Embry looked up and smiled brightly at me. That's what I lo-liked. That's what I liked about him. He always smiled so genuinely all the time. I knew he'd never be interested in me, but Jesus. It's only been a couple weeks and I'm practically obsessing over him.

"Hey Embry, hi ass hole." I smiled brightly at Paul as I addressed him and he flicked me in the head while Embry laughed.

"Bitch." He muttered as I went to get my shoes. I gasped and stared at him. He just glared at me.

"Will you hit him for me?" I asked Embry as I fastened my necklace he nodded and went over to Paul and punched him in the shoulder. I swear I heard a crunch but Paul seemed fine after a couple of seconds so I dismissed it.

"My saviour!" I screamed and jumped on Embry. I nearly laughed at myself, any excuse I'm getting to jump on him, I'm taking. Such a retard.

He smiled brightly at me as Paul scowled and muttered something about being whipped, which I ignored.

I pulled away and put my other shoe on.

"You should be a little bit nicer to me, I'm giving you three a lift to school." Paul said.

I scrunched my face off. It had been a couple days since my little run-in with Laura, and I was still finding it pretty awkward around her. I can't believe she said all that in front of everything. And also, I'm still completely guilty about it, and it must be really hard for her. The fact that she even looks at me is a mystery. I don't blame Dad for not being able to look at me.

Laura and Theo walked in and we made our way to Paul's car. I sat in the back with Embry and Theo as Laura sat in the front, flirting with Paul. Damn girl never gives up.

Embry put his arm around the back of the car seats and I could feel my body leaning into him. Damn it. I just can't stop. Its like there's an actually pull towards him. I always find myself doing it. It's like I need to touch him. Stupid, stupid me! I leant forward to scratch my ankle and when I sat back I left a good sized gap between us. Well as good as it's ever going to be when I'm sitting in the back of a car with to overgrown guys. Embry shuffled towards me. Damn it! Its like he knows what he does to me.

We pulled up outside the school and I practically jumped out the car. I saw Kim across the 'lot' as these silly Americans call it, and I practically ran at her. She smiled and hugged me back.

"Trying to steal my girl again, Lex?" Jared asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her on the neck. I laughed as the guys and Laura came up to us.

Embry put his hand on my lower back as they led us to the front of the school. I could practically feel my skin burning under his touch. A couple of the girls I passed glared at me. Right, it's my first day and I'm walking in with a bunch of six foot something incredibly muscled guys. I have no idea how Kim can take this.

We went up to the office and me, Theo and Laura got our timetables.

"Damn, well, at least we have quite a few classes together." Embry said as he compared ours.

"Aw, Lexie! We only have two together!" Paul shouted. I sighed sarcastically and hung my head as they laughed.

"Come on, we've got Physics first. See you guys later." Embry said and we started to walk towards are class and Theo and Laura walked of in a different direction.

Embrys hand brushed against mine as we were walking and I pulled away quickly.

Its like he electrocuted me! How can he do this to me, with just his touch? It's so weird.

"Jesus, Lex. Your hands are freezing!" He said as he pulled them into his warm ones, trying to heat them up.

"I'm always cold." I said non- _nonchalantly_ with a laugh and he pulled my hands to his mouth and I felt his warm breath against my fingers. I smiled up at him. Damn, I must have looked an absolute idiot.

"I'll have to heat you up, eh?" Paul asked suggestively with a wink. I laughed and punched him in the arm. Embry growled and started to shake.

I put a hand on Embrys cheek so he'd look at me. I laughed as his deathly glare softens as his eyes met mine. "Its okay, yeah?" I said and he nodded smiling at me.

He really does smile at random times. What a sweetie.

"This is our class guys." Kim said as we came up to a door. All my nerves flooded back. Damn it.

The teacher introduced me to everyone, which was absolutely humiliating and then I kind of ran to the back to sit next to Embry because he saved me a seat.

The lesson went well, it was so much better than I thought it would be as it was the start of the year and I hadn't missed a load of stuff.

The second lesson I had, English, I had Paul and Leah in but there was a seating arrangement. I was sat next to this raven haired girl and Paul sent me an apologetic smile, while Leah just snorted at me.

I turned to the girl and smiled at her. "Hey."

She looked up at me and rolled her eyes. I felt anger boil up in me instantly. I was just trying to be nice! Who was she to make me feel humiliated for being polite?

"So, are you after Embry, or Paul? Though I guess whores like you will probably go for both." She said looking me up and down. I just gaped at her for while.

What. The. Fuck.

I didn't actually realise they had girls like this. There was always the popular girl in movies and books that had to pick on the weird girl who was friends with the hot guys, but really? She thought she was so damn fine that she could act like she owned them?

I raised an eyebrow at her and laughed. "I'm not _after_ any of them." I said as I stopped laughing. I heard Paul growl from his seat across the room. Ah, I knew I fought with him all the time, but he could be such a cutie.

"But, you keep trying to scare of any girl who speaks to them, and I'm sure you'll bag one of them. I think Paul really likes you, even if he is seeing a girl who is twenty times more beautiful than you, I'm sure you could win him over with your charming ways." I said sarcastically while smiling at her with fake encouragement as I sat down.

She turned to Paul and saw that he was glaring at her. She turned to the front and huffed. She's like a toddler who didn't get her toy. I rolled my eyes.

As soon as the bell went to signal end of class, Paul was by my side.

"You okay? Want me to rip her to pieces?"

I laughed as I picked my bag up. "I'm okay Paul. Thanks." He smiled down at me and put a protective arm around me and growled as we walked past the girl.

We were still laughing at the shock on her face as we met up with the other guys outside on a bench. Leah was just rolling her eyes.

Embry looked kinda pissed when we got there. I swear to god that he's bi-polar.

"What you laughing at?" He asked as he pulled me to sit next to him. He's really protective as well, I feel like I'm his dog or something. Paul dropped his arm back to his side and laughed at something with Jacob.

"Just something this girl did, don't worry." I said and smiled at him. He smiled back but he still looked pretty annoyed.

Seth and Theo came up to us and I smiled brightly at them. Damn I love Seth. Hes lovely. Actually, all these little La Push gang boys are. Apparently, from what I heard someone saying in Physics, they were part of a gang and Theo was like there new apprentice. I didn't believe that for a second though, there was something going on, without doubt, but they defiantly weren't in a gang.

Seth bounded over to us, smiling like he'd been given the greatest news ever, I laughed and looked up at Embry. He was just staring at me, like so intently. Its like he could see right into my soul. I blinked a couple times but he didn't stop it so I just turned away blushing. What the hell?

He'd do that every so often and I'd just completely loose my breath. I could practically hear my heart thumping against my chest. He probably does it to everyone, get a grip!

Theo must have seen how uncomfortable I was because he hit Embry in the arm.

Phew.

"Sam said Emily's invited everyone 'round for dinner tonight." Seth said smiling. He was always happy. Bless him. I feel really protective of him, like I'm his mum or something. Weird. You just never see him angry or upset, and if anyone ever made him like that, it would have to be pretty bad, and I'd probably kill them. He always seemed to be able to see the good side in everything. I'm like, the totally opposite.

"Cool, you coming?" Embry asked me, I looked to Theo and he shrugged and nodded.

"Sure I'll call dad after school."

The rest of the day went fairly similar to how it had in the morning and after school we dropped Laura of at home, who was kinda miffed that she wasn't coming, and we were at Emily and Sam's house.

We were all lounging on the sofas, well, Seth and Theo were on the floor because there wasn't enough room and they were the youngest.

I was leaning against Kim with my feet on Embrys lap. I could tell Jared was kind of annoyed because I was keeping him from snogging her. Muhahaha.

Rachel, Jacobs sister and Pauls Imprint, had just walked in and Paul like ran at her. He was kissing and fussing over, asking her if she wanted anything and if she was okay and all this stuff. She just rolled her eyes and sat down in his spot. But instead of Paul moaning like he would if anyone else had stole his seat he just smiled at her and sat on the floor. We laughed, I made a whipping sound and motion with my hand, they all laughed more but Paul got really angry.

"What are you implying, Alex?" His voice was on edge and he was clenching his jaw.

I leaned forward and smiled sweetly at him. "You, dear Paul, are truly and utterly, _whipped._"

He growled at me! He freaking _growled_ at me.

"Don't growl at her!" Embry shouted at him and I nearly fell of the sofa. Whoa, Embry was scary angry.

I put my hand on his arm to get his attention and he relaxed a bit, "Don't worry about it." I said with a smile. "Paul wouldn't hurt me." I turned to Paul and smiled brighter.

He just glared at me but just turned back to kissing Rachel.

"I'm going to start cooking tea." Emily said, "Coming girls?" Rachel and Kim sprung up and went straight to the kitchen, against Jared and Pauls protests.

Theo laughed quietly as me and Leah reluctantly got up. I kicked him.

"Yeah, come help as well Theo." I said and his smile faded, but he got up anyway. I smiled proudly, damn straight! This wasn't the olden days, the women don't slave away in the kitchen while the men sit around waiting for their food to be served for them!

"Nah, its okay Theo. We've got it. You boys relax." Emily said while smiling sweetly. What the hell?! I swear my jaw nearly hit the floor. She was actually going to let them sit around do nothing? I could feel my muscles tense as I tried to control my anger. This was so freaking sexist. I was expected to help out in the kitchen beacuase I was a _girl_ yet Theo can sit there? Just because hes a _guy_!? This is so ridiculous. But I couldn't very well say that to her when she invited us over for tea, that would have been so rude. I unclenched my jaw and took a steady breath. I followed after Emily, she hadn't seen my whole freak out. I could hear Theo laughing from behind me again and I turned round and stuck my fingers up at him.

"Right, could you start cutting the carrots please Alex?" Emily asked and I smiled and nodded.

Embrys pov.

"Whoa, what was that about?" Paul asked Theo, who just laughed.

"Lex is totally against the whole, woman belong in the kitchen while men go out and work sort of thing. Because it's sexist you know?" He said shrugging.

"She wont cook?" Jared asked.

"Nah, she's been cooking for us for years, but she just thinks everyone's got to do equal amounts. She would never be a housewife." He said.

Paul laughed and clapped me on the back, "Gutted there mate."

Theo turned to me with wide eyes, "You don't want Alex to be a stay at home mum, do you?" He asked and burst out laughing.

"Er, well." I started. Its not like I didn't believe in what she wanted, its just I wasn't happy with the idea of her going out to work.

Theo laughed even more, so hard tears were coming out of his eyes.

Alex came back in holding a massive knife looking angry.

"Stop laughing asshole." She said pointing her knife at Theo, he stopped but still smiled madly at me. "Emily wants to know if you know when she others are coming."

"Oh, Jacob ain't coming. Erm, Sam and Quill are bringing the little-uns by in about an hour." Jared said and she nodded.

"Now, get back in the kitchen, woman!" Paul ordered and Alex's eyes widened and I could see her jaw clenching.

"I know I'm not that much of a fan for blood, but that wont stop me from stabbing you with this." Alex said sweetly as she played with the knife in her hands.

We laughed but Pauls' smile disappeared.

"About an hour, Emily." She called to the kitchen as she approached Paul. I grabbed her by the waist as Theo pried the knife from her hands.

"We hear you don't want to be a house wife then Lex?" Paul asked with a smug smile.

She straightened up and her eyebrows furrowed together. "Damn straight."

The other girls came back in and looked at her with their eyebrows raised.

"What do you want to do after school then?" Kim asked.

"I'm not sure. I've always been interested in the army but I'll probably go to a college." She answered and smiled brightly. It was like everyone but Theos jaw's dropped.

"Army?" Paul asked disbelievingly. Her head whipped round to glare at him.

"There aren't many colleges around here." Leah said and stared at Alex.

I could feel my face fall and I tightened my grip on her waist. There was no way I would let her leave me.

"I know, I've been looking and the nearest one in America is about a 2 hour drive away. Theres a really good college back home in England." I winced when she reverted to England as 'home'.

I could feel my body starting to tremble. No. No. No. She can't be doing this. She can't leave me.

"What!?" Theo screamed at her, now it was her turn to wince.

She sighed. "You knew I probably wouldn't stay here that long."

"So that's it? You're just going to leave? Have you talked to Dad about this?"

She scrunched her nose up again – I managed not to groan, so cute.

"You can't leave!" I whined and she bit her lip.

"Do you even care about me Laura and Dad?" Theo said and she turned to glare at him.

"Don't you fucking dare! You can't do that to me, that's not fair. You know full well that you guys mean the most to me, but I'm not allowed to do _one _thing for me?" She shouted and frowned at him angrily.

He groaned. "And you can't do that to me! Nobody forced you to do the things you've done. Why are you getting angry because we want you to stay here."

"Yeah, I'll just stay here all my life, settle down and get a prissy local job for the rest of my life. Mmm, sounds really nice to me." She said as she rolled her eyes and went to stand next to Leah, who nodded in agreement. I frowned even harder. I hated it when I wasn't holding her, it always made everything seem better when I was with Alex. Everything was going to be okay as long as I had her. And now, she's planning on moving away!

"Can you really expect Alex to live the lifestyle the way most of the women around here live, just because you want her too?" Leah said as glared accusingly at Theo and me.

"Yes!" I shouted and Theo laughed. Alex groaned and took the knife back from him. For a split second, I thought she was going to kill him.

But she didn't, she just went into the kitchen and we heard loud and almost violent chopping.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Do you actually even care about what anyone apart from you wants?" She muttered to me before following into the kitchen.

After that it went awkwardly silent. We all shuffled about, now knowing what to say as she listened to the sound of Alex's knife slamming against a chopping board. Thank god for that chopping board our Emily's counter would be in absolute shreds.

"Cookies?" Emily asked sweetly before scurrying back into the kitchen. Insert eye roll here.

* * *

We walked in just as they were serving tea.

"Thanks." We mumbled as we took our seats. I was sitting next to Alex and I could tell she was still angry.

"Why did you mash up the carrots?" Paul asked his face scrunched up as he let the carrots slip of his fork. The Leah looked at Alex with her eyebrows raised and she started to laugh.

She had the most beautiful laugh. Her nose scrunches up and she looks so cute. I bought my hand up, and before I could stop myself I was stroking her cheek. It always felt like electric sparks were going off whenever our skin met and I knew she could feel it too.

She coughed to get my attention and I pulled my hand away and carried on eating trying to act as if nothing happened although I could feel myself blushing. Yes, _blushing_. A fucking werewolf blushed.

I'm such an idiot. I need to just tell her. Maybe when she knows I imprinted on her she won't go off back to England. Because I can't afford the cost to move over there as well, and if I said I wouldn't enjoy not spending the rest of my life with her, it would be the biggest understatement _ever._

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. How quick was that update? Woop. I totally cut a massive scene out of the middle of this, so it's really different to how I first wrote it. But I wanted to add some more fluffy stuff before it got heavy, and the scene needed a whole chapter to itself I think. Or just the majority of one. **

**Thank you so much starlight5577, xAracnaex, iPuppyDogFace, waterlilily and heather2012 (I added her age in here expecially for you ;)**

** You guys have no idea how ridculously happy your reviews make me. **

**I'm starting to write the next chapter in, but I can't decide if I want a part in it or not. Alex's past life hasn't been the easyest but I don't want you to pity her that much. Or for her to be one of those characters whos all self obsorbed because of the're shitty backgrounds. Her past is just what makes her what she is. And again, pleaseeee tell me if she starts to sound a Sue.**

**Thanks guys, keep the reviews coming :) Kimmmz x**


	4. Chapter 4 Partay

**Unexpecting**

Chapter Four

**Embrys POV.**

I was just coming out of my last lesson and I saw Alex talking to this other girl that I didn't know. My stomach flipped at the sight of Alex. She was wearing tight skinny jeans again, she rarely doesn't – not that I'm complaining, and a tight vest top and a big cardigan. She always looked so good.

I walked towards them and smiled brightly at Alex when she saw me.

"Hey." She said, I nodded, still smiling at her.

"So, you're coming?" The girl next to her said.

"What? Oh the party. Yeah. The guy's will come if I persuade them enough." Alex said and smiled mischievously at her and then grinned innocently at me. I rolled my eyes at her. She knew she could get me to do whatever she wanted.

"What are we doing?" I asked submissively and the other girl giggled again.

"Oh! Embry this is Katy, Katy's having a party tonight and everyone's invited." I looked at the girl and she smiled brightly at me. I smiled meekly back at her.

"Cool, we'll see you later then." I said and started to pull Alex away with me. She roller her eyes at the girl who laughed in return.

"See you!" Alex called over her shoulder. I left my hand on her waist as we walked towards Paul's car.

"Do we have to go?" I said and pouted at her. She rolled her eyes and laughed. We greeted the others who were all at the lot waiting in 'our space' at the far corner near the woods. Convenient much?

"Go where?" Paul said as he flung his bag in the boot of his car.

"A par-tay!" Alex sang as she leaned against his bonnet.

Jared smiled. "Immense, we haven't been to one in ages."

"Exactly! Mr Boring over there would rather stay at home." She said and poked me. I rolled my eyes. "Everyone's invited. It's at Katys house." She turned to Paul. "She's the one from English." She said and he nodded. "She lives a couple houses down from Quil. It's tonight at seven."

We all just nodded. Nobody disagreed with Alex much, apart from Paul. But he was stupid and usual got beatings.

That's when we saw Laura come out of school, her face covered with fallen tears. Alex whimpered and got off Paul's car.

"I think we're walking home, thanks anyway Paul." She said before walking of towards Laura, Paul just nodded. I entwined my fingers in hers and pulled her back.

"Be careful yeah?" I said.

"You mean I can't jump in front of cars?" She asked in fake innocence. I almost jumped her bones; she looked so hot when she was pretending to be all sweet and innocent.

"I'll come pick you up before seven." I said and she just laughed and waved at the others.

"Shouldn't you go as well, kid, have a little family talk?" Quil said, nudging Theo in the side.

Theo glared at him, he hated being called kid. I laughed at him, I couldn't personally be nasty to Theo as he'd turn Alex against me in his sick twisted ways but it was fun to see him in pain as he always embarrassed me in front of his sister.

He was really the kid of us though. When we had that big fiasco with those shitty vampires loads of the others started phasing, so we were all surprised when Theo turned up afterwards. But Theo was a lot better than a lot of us were when we first started phasing. He can really control it. But him being able to see into my mind was a bit shitty. But I also found out a lot more about Alex because of it.

"You shitting me? I'd have no clue what to do with a crying Laura. Alex is better at that stuff than me, and she'll come tell me anyway if it's serious." He said and we all nodded.

We watched as Alex hugged and talked to Laura for a bit before walking of, hand in hand.

"What about with a crying Alex?" Kim said softly. Theo laughed.

"You really have got to be shitting me now." He said but we all just looked at him in confusion, he rolled his eyes. "Lex doesn't let anyone see her cry. I've only ever seen her about twice in my whole life."

We frowned at him.

"She… doesn't cry… ever?" Jared said as we stared after Alex and Laura who just rounded the corner at the end of the road, out of site.

"No, she does." He cringed. "Quite a lot I think. She just wouldn't ever let anyone see. She doesn't want anyone to pity her, or try to take care of her."

"Good luck with that one, bro." Paul said as he smacked me on the shoulder and laughed awkwardly. I just ignored him. I was going to take care of Alex, no matter what.

Quil rolled his eyes. "If only he got the balls to tell her he's' madly in love with her, eh?" He said. I just glared at him. "It's kind of amusing how she's totally oblivious to it you know? She's so observant about stuff, but when it comes to herself – you could propose to her and she'd still wouldn't think you loved her."

I winced; it was true. I, although I tried to control myself, practically drooled over her everyday and she hadn't seemed to notice. Nor had she noticed that I randomly kept popping up at her house, or that I was always the one sitting next to her, or touching her, watching her, and that I kept staying late at hers and 'accidentally falling asleep' with her. I never fall asleep before she does, but if I pretended then she feels to mean to wake me and gives up trying to detach herself so she falls asleep with me, I then end up watching her sleep for hours before I eventually drift of. Watching Alex sleep has quickly become my favourite hobby. I sound like such a pervert, but Alex is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and she just gets confused if I look at her too long when she's awake, although she does look really cute when she's confused… anyway, I never want to forget what she looks like. Ever. Also, she's kind of mesmerising, a fucking vampire could come up to me and lick the side of my face and I wouldn't notice if it was while I was watching Alex sleep.

"I talked to Alex about you, Embry." Leah said as she came up and flung her bag in her car.

I looked at her with hope filled eyes. "What did she say?" I asked.

"She said that there wasn't a chance in hell that you'd ever like her in that way." She said and she looked, surprisingly, apologetic.

I winced again, "Lets just go." I mumbled as I got in Paul's car.

I did my patrol with Quil, who took the piss out of me some more because of Alex and then we went to go visit the Cullens for a bit, and eventually I left to go see Alex, because although it hadn't even been a day, I really missed her. Pathetic, I know.

I pulled up at her house and got out of my car. Her dad was just coming back at the same time. I think he'd gotten used to me always being at his house.

"Hi Embry." He said and I smiled at him. I always felt really nervous in front of Alex's dad.

"Hey." I said and my face brightened up when I saw Alex. She had her earphones in again and was searching frantically around her living room while she sang along to a song.

"Alex!" He shouted at her, she hadn't noticed us which then resulting with her screaming.

"Whoa guys!" She said as she put her hand over her heart that was pumping ferociously. "Oh dad!" He turned around and but he didn't look at her, he just fiddled with his work papers. Weird.

"Yeah?" He said.

"You know how I'm sixteen and all…" She started and he sighed.

"You're not driving my car." He said and she groaned in frustration.

"Why move to America if you're going to abide by the English law!?" She moaned while frowning as she looked under the coach.

"Because you get in enough accidents anyway, so Jesus knows how much damage you'll do in a car on the road." He said, and I nodded in agreement at her, she sighed.

"Lessons? How about I just have a couple lessons?" She asked him hopefully and he just sighed, she then turned to me, with her eyes wide in excitement. "Embry will teach me. Won't you, Embry?"

I rolled my eyes but nodded. She didn't even knew I'd imprinted on her and she had me wrapped round her little finger, I don't look forward to what she'll be like when she finds out that I will literally do _anything_ she wants me to do. At the moment she just thought that I was overly nice. Yeah right, like I'd ever be like this for anyone apart from her.

"Immense!" She screamed and jumped on me again. I suppose it's worth it then. Who am I kidding? Anything's worth doing if I get to hold her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I quickly hugged her back as I buried my face in her soft, long brown hair.

She smelt really good.

"Put the sister down, Call." Theo's voice came through as he barged past me towards the kitchen. I sighed and reluctantly put her down. She rolled her eyes at her brother and turned to me, "You're early?"

"Yeah, I was bored so I thought I'd just come early to see how you were." I said as she went back to searching the living room. She smiled so brightly at me it made my stomach feel all funny.

"Theo?" She called. "Have you seen my…" She stopped as her dad came in holding that necklace she always wore in his hand, _still_ diverting his eyes from meeting hers. "Necklace." She finished as she winced and took it from him.

"Don't loose it Alex." He warned her softly before he walked away.

She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. I walked towards her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She just turned to me and smiled.

"Shall we go up to my room, I need to get ready?" She asked and I smiled brightly at her.

"Like I'd ever give up an invitation to go to your room alone with you." I said and she laughed. Not those stupid little flirty giggle laughs like some girls would, it was an actual laugh.

I loved her laughs; her laughter always changed depending on how funny she found something. I loved her laughter when she found something funny, but she knew she should be laughing, so she covers her mouth with her hand, but you can still hear it and her eyes go really wide and they twinkle. But my favourite has to be her full out, hysterical laughter, where she usually has to lean on something to steady herself and her eyes are practically swimming and she lets out a snort every so often, which usually results in her laughing harder.

"Sit." She ordered as she pointed to her bed and I happily complied. "I just need to re-straighten my hair." She went over and picked up her hair-straightners and turned them on.

I rolled my eyes. "You really don't need to, Lex. Your hair's beautiful."

She scoffed, "I have like the worst hair ever."

I growled at her but she just laughed back at me. She never lets me compliment her on anything. I picked her up and chucked her over my shoulder. She screamed at me. "Embry! Put me down right now!" She started kicking and thumping at me viciously but I couldn't feel it. I just laughed at her as I picked up the straightners she dropped and turned them of.

I laid her down on her bed, with her still shouting and hitting my vigorously, and I laid on top of her, pining her to the bed. She moaned my name and I was having incredible trouble to refrain from kissing her.

"Get of me!" She whined and I just smiled stubbornly at her as I shook my head. "Fine." She huffed as she relaxed underneath me. "When are we going to start the driving lessons?"

I sighed. "This weekend if you want." She grinned happily at me as she tried to inconspicuously slip out of my grip but I kept my hands over her arms and her legs under mine.

"Alex…" Laura called before opening the door and walking in, but when she saw us she covered her eyes and screamed. "Erg, guys! Not in the house." She mumbled. Alex squeaked in disbelief. "We're not doing anything Laura!" She said as she tried disencumbering her body again.

"I'm sure." Laura scoffed as she turned to leave.

"No don't leave me alone! He's pining me down with his body, help!" Alex called and Laura turned around and laughed.

"Like _I_ could move _him._" Laura said and I laughed.

"She's so right." I said and Alex huffed.

"What did you want then, as your not going to be my rescuer?" Alex asked Laura and then pouted at me. I groaned and buried my face in the crook between her neck and shoulder.

"I told you, you aren't allowed to pout." I mumbled and Alex's body shook with laughter.

"Oh yeah, Quil and Jacob are here. They said you're giving them a lift." She said and I groaned again while Alex laughed triumphantly.

"Thanks, Lozza!" Laura groaned.

"Don't call me that!" She yelled over her shoulder as she walked out.

"Now you _have_ to get off me." Alex said as she gently shoved me with her shoulder.

"Bite me." I muttered against her neck and wrapped my arms around her waist, breathing her scent in again.

Alex moved around and then all of a sudden, she bit me! Right on the neck, and because my mind was too busy going overload I couldn't stop her when she flipped us so she was on top, although she was still biting me.

She pulled away and smiled smugly at me before jumping of the bed and running down the stairs.

I laid there for a moment as I contemplated what had just happened before I ran after her. She was already downstairs putting her shoes on by the time I reached her and she jumped behind Quil and yelped when she saw me.

"Save me Quil. Sacrifice yourself." She shouted as she peaked at me from behind his shoulder. He just laughed as Jacob came up to me and inspected my neck, I frowned at him and hit him.

"I can't believe you bit him." Quil chuckled and she smiled proudly.

"I thought he was asking me too." She said as she walked towards the front door as Theo came down.

"Why are you all coming in my car?" I mumbled to them as she opened the door and headed towards my car.

"We didn't want you two to get lonely, now did we?" Theo said innocently and smiled at me while I just rolled my eyes.

"I call shotgun!" Quil shouted and got in front as Alex climbed into the back next to Jacob and Theo.

"How's Nessie, Jacob? We went to the Cullens and they said you took her out." I asked as I pulled out of Alex's driveway. It hadn't been that long since he'd imprinted either.

"She's doing good. Growing really quick though." He said and we nodded.

"Who's Nessie?" Alex asked as she shifted uncomfortably in-between the two werewolves, there really wasn't that much room in this car.

"Oh- just a family friend." Jacob said and smiled at her.

"Cool. Er, Quil, why did you come all the way to mine when you live so close to Katy's?" She asked as we turned down his road.

"I wasn't at home, yours was closer so I thought I'd catch a lift with dearest Embry." He said as he clapped me on the shoulder, I rolled my eyes.

"It's this one." Alex said as she pointed to a house and I pulled over and parked. She was bouncing her knee up and down, Quil laughed at her as he got out of the car.

"Excited much?" He asked and she grinned widely at him.

"You bet; this is my first American party." She said as we made our way inside and saw Kim and Jared now arriving as well.

Alex started laughing as we greeted them. "We don't need to ask to know what you guys have been doing!" She said and Kim blushed while Jared laughed.

"What are you getting at?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around Kim.

Alex scoffed and pulled Kim's hair back and pointed to the hickey on her neck. Kim squealed and pulled her hair down before hitting Jared.

"I told you to stop doing that!" She moaned while he just beamed proudly.

"How the hell did you see that?" I asked Alex but she just shrugged and walked over to Katy and started talking to her and a couple other people.

We got drinks and went to sit down as Paul, Leah, Seth and Rachel turned up. A couple hours passed as we talked and joked and Alex still hadn't came back; I was getting kind of irritable. Plus we were all the tiniest bit tipsy, although Rachel and Kim were a lot worse as they didn't have as high tolerance as the rest of us.

The song changed and Kim squealed. "I love this song! Lets dance Jar." She slurred and pulled Jared along with her towards the few people that were dancing.

That's when I saw Alex laughing with this boy who was handing her another bottle. I think I got a little bit angry, as Paul had to try and hold me back so I didn't phase right there in front of everyone.

"Dude, that's Katy's boyfriend. He'd never do anything with anyone else, let alone at her house, God damn it. Calm down." He muttered, I nodded and relaxed a little.

"I'm going to go get her." I said before rushing towards Alex. When she saw me her eyes light up, which made my stomach turn, and walked over to hug me.

"Bye Tom!" She shouted as flung her arms around my neck. "Phew. Thank god you came." She said as I, reluctantly, let go of her.

"Why?" I growled as I glared at him. I swear to god, if he upset her…

"No, no. It's nothing bad, it's just he's been going on to me for the past half hour about how amazing Katy is and how he's not good enough for her. I swear to god, he's such a sap. I don't know how she puts up with him. Unless it's just all the alcohol he's been drinking." She said as she sat down next to Leah.

"Yeah, he's the one drinking loads. You reek of alcohol." Leah said as she wrinkled her nose up.

"I've only been drinking it to drown out Tom!" She exclaimed as she took another gulp from her bottle. I noticed now that her speech was, like Kim's, a little slurred.

Paul came back over from wherever he went while I got Alex with a bottle of vodka and some shot glasses.

"Mmm, yum yum. Vodka shots!" Kim said as she and Jared returned.

Alex gasped in delight. "Lets play I Never!"

"Wassat?" Rachel mumbled as she leaned into Paul. Jacob rolled his eyes at her.

"Everyone take turns to say a statement, and if you've done it, you have to drink a shot. Like I were to say, um… I've never got a hickey by Jared, then Kim would have to drink." She said and Kim blushed again. "I think that's how it works anyway." She mumbled afterwards as she rubbed her forehead.

"And you _have_ to tell the truth." Leah added and Alex nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay. I'll start." Jacob said as he filled up the shot glasses. He smirked evilly at Paul. "I've never gone further than kissing." Paul frowned in confusion as picked up the glass. "With more than one girl." Paul looked guilty at Rachel as he took a drink. She screamed and smacked him over the back of the head.

Theo, Quil, Jacob and… Alex all took a drink.

"_What!?_" I screamed as we stared at her in disbelief.

"You're gay?" Jacob asked her but she shook her head and blushed.

"Twice was when I got drunk, and the other, er, we 'experimented'." She said, still blushing and winced.

"I think I'm going to hurl." Theo moaned.

"_Three_ times?" Leah asked as she started laughing.

"Shut up. Embry you go next." Alex moaned and I nodded.

"I never made out with Nathan Greenbroker at the back of class two years ago." I said and Leah scowled at me before drinking which set us off all laughing.

"Ew, Leah, that's _baaaad_!" Kim said as she started hiccupping.

This went on for quite a while, until all the girls, minus Leah, were out of their heads drunk. Being a werewolf gave us all a pretty high alcohol tolerance.

"I love you Paul, because you're so fucking angry, you know?" Alex said as she sat on Paul's lap, looking really confused. He laughed at her, as she poked him in the cheek.

"Embry!" She squealed as ran over and straddled me, starting to stroke my face. "I love you more than Paul." My heart skipped a beat, I swear. I'm turning into such a girl. I leaned back into my chair, while shifting her up.

She kept stroking my face, neck and chest while she spoke. "Do you know why I love you?" I shook my head. "You're so beautiful. So, so beautiful. And you're really lovely. Like, nobody's been as nice to me as you have. Everything feels so right with you, really like, really natural. It feels like I'm being electrocuted when you touch me, but not the nasty sorta electrocuted were, like, I'm in pain, no, not like that. With you it's really nice. And you have the most loveliest smile ever, and, and, you _always_ smile. It makes me happy to see you smile. And you, um, you, you, er… Oh I remember! You always rub your jaw when your sad or angry or nervous or something. Its really cute!" She leaned in really close so she was by my ear. "I think I'm in love with you." She whispered and then pulled back. "But don't tell anyone, because I know you don't love me." I shook my head and tried to form words but nothing came out. "So hush, hush. I don't want to embarrass you." She said before staring at me with her head on the side, and then, holy shit, and then she started kissing me. Like proper full on, tongues and all, kissing. My mind kind of turned to mush, but I tell you now, best kiss of my life.

She moaned into my mouth as I ran my hands up and down her body. Our lips moulded together as if they were made to do this. She ran her hands through my hair and gently tugged on my short hair at the back, which resulted in a low growl erupting from my throat.

Then Paul and Theo, being the great fucking assholes they are decided to pull her off of me. I can't even remember all of the words that I called them for doing that, but it got me a smack in the shoulder from Paul and a slap around the back of the head from Leah.

"Like we were going to let you take advantage of her anymore than you already have." Leah said as she pulled Alex to her. Who squealed and started hugging her.

I winced, I completely forgot how drunken Alex was, I didn't even occur to me how much she tasted of alcohol. I wouldn't of done anything further with Alex, knowing she was drunk. I hope. I'm pretty gutted I guess that she was only kissing me because she was intoxicated, but I guess as soon as I build up the courage and actually ask her, I'll be able to all the time.

I turned and Theo punched me hard in the nose. I groaned as I held my bleeding face.

"Holy shit, Theo! What the fuck?" I gripped my nose and twisted it, setting it back in place as it stopped bleeding and mended itself. Oh, didn't I say? _He broke my nose_. Thank God for our super healing speeds or that would have been bleeding for ages.

"That was for doing that to her when she was drunk. Is that what you do? You pour alcohol down a girl's throat, and see how far you can go with her? You fucking sicken me." He whispered angrily, trying to not wake Rachel who had fallen asleep.

I groaned and bent forward, bury my head in my hands. "I'm sorry!"

"Lay off him Theo, he didn't know what he was doing." Jared said as picked a sleeping Kim up. "When you kiss your imprint, everything else just sort of fades away, all rational thinking is out the window. He didn't know what he was doing any more than Alex." I grunted in agreement and nodded at Theo.

He rolled his eyes and was about to say something else but Alex walked up to him and hugged him.

"Do you love me Theo?" She whispered and he sighed.

"Yes, Alex. Why wouldn't I?" He sat her down on the space next on the sofa next to me as he pushed her hair from her face.

"Because Daddy doesn't love me, anymore." She whispered even quieter and I felt like my heart was shattering. Theo tensed and shook his head, his jaw clenched. She started playing with his cheek. "Will you ever forgive me Theo?" She was so quiet we barely even heard her. He was getting really angry now.

"You have nothing to be forgiven of." She laughed and poked his cheek.

"You no I do. Your cheeks and really funny." Her eyes widened as she turned to me her arms out. "Sleep?" I smiled at her and stood up and took her into my arms as she leaned into my chest.

Alex was so beautiful, and sweet. It hurt so much to see her in pain. I knew she wouldn't usually let me see her sad, but I knew she was. I don't think I'd be able to survive without her. Whenever I was without her, it felt like I was empty, cold, and heartless. It hurt my chest and my stomach felt like it was being stretched, but as soon as I saw her, everything just went away and I hit a new level of happiness, I didn't even know there was.

I looked at Theo questioningly after tucking a strand of fallen hair behind her ear. He just shook his head angrily and stormed out. I sighed and headed to Quil's, where he said we could sleep tonight, and laid on his couch with her. laid stoking her for a while before I fell asleep. I was wrong when I said I didn't think I'd survive without her; I _knew_ I couldn't survive without her.

* * *

**AN: Whoa, that soon enough for you lovely peoples? Two in one night? :L**

**So, I cut down the bit at the end about forgiving her and not loving her as I don't want her to sound like too sad, but there's definatly something coming from it. I know what I want to do, I just need an idea. Hope you liked the drunk Alex :L**

**I was planning on having this set during Breaking Dawn, but I'd be able to do it right, so this is going to me a little bit after. So their ages are all be out, sorry.**

**Thank you iPuppyDogFace! **

**starlight5577 thanks! Me too! So I thought I'd put that in ;) He does, the silly boy! Hmm, will he do it soon? Glad you're actually finding this funny :D**

**Thanks for reading, please review! Kimmmz x**


	5. Chapter 5 Presuming

**Unexpecting**

Chapter Five

**Alez's POV**

"Just fucking tell me! God damn it Theo!" I shouted at him as I tugged at my necklace.

I've had enough. I knew there was something going on, and everyone seemed to be in on it apart from me. I'm not incompetent and I don't like feeling like I am.

He just groaned and shook his head.

"I know something's going on, I can't take it! You're all in on it! I'm not fucking stupid, everyone seems to know but me!" He still didn't reply, he just got angrier. "It's like your all having a massive inside thing. Everyone making snide comments at me, always saying stuff and it all goes quite because I cant find out. Fuck Theo! What's going on?"

He turned to glare at me, right in my face. "If I could tell you, I would have." He said, his body shaking. Actually physically trembling.

"Are you- are you on drugs?" I asked. I can't even remember how we got onto this conversation, well, argument.

He growled at me. "No I'm not on fucking drugs! Jesus Christ Alex! Why can't you just trust me on this?"

I let out a bark like laugh. "Trust you!? You want me to trust you, when you_ blatantly _don't trust me?" I said and shook my head. You wouldn't believe how fed up I am with this. I'm so frustrating I feel like I need a cry. I need to go to my friends and have a chat with them, but I cant fucking do that because I'm on another country.

"How fucking stupid are you Alex?" I glared at him even harder, I'm breathing so heavy right now I think my lungs are going to come out of my chest. I can't believe he's doing this to me.

"You know I love you more than anything! Has it never occurred to you that I _can't_ tell you this? Just one fucking thing Alex! That's all I want."

Embry walked in and looked between us.

"What are you-?" He started and I nearly jumped on him. He's in on it too. All these fucking strangers coming in my house all the time treating me like a fucking idiot.

"Fuck off, Embry!" I shouted and his face fell as he staggered backwards. I felt like my heart was being torn apart but I ignored it. "I can't fucking take this anymore." I said as I went to walk out.

"Oh, because your life's so _fucking _hard isn't it, Lexa? All this shit happening. I really pity you." Theo said bitterly, sarcasm and anger dripping of his words. I tensed up. "You just have to go around knowing everything. But we don't want you to know." I bit she side of my cheek in anger so I didn't start shouting at him. He was shaking so bad now. "You're so fucking clueless!" He shouted as he flung his arms in the air. Embry growled at him. "About everything! You don't know anything what's going on anymore, and that pisses you of. Because you want to feel like you're actually worth something, but your not!" He screamed.

Normally when your brother would say this to you, you'd feel hurt, right? Me? I laughed. I knew it would come eventually. This is why I expect it of people. I prepare myself for them to think the worst of me, so when they finally do decide to tell me, it wont hurt so much. He thinks that his words will hurt me, he's so wrong. I know what I am, I think worse about myself than they will ever be brave enough to say. So I just laughed bitterly at him as Embry growled away at him. This is why I don't trust anyone. Because people will just shove it back in your face, weather its because they want to hurt you, or any other reason. Everybody does it, and everybody will always do it.

"Well done Theo. It's taken you fifteen years to work that one out. Want to insult me any more to get it out of your system?" I retorted coldly. This only seemed to anger him more.

Then the unthinkable happened. The unimaginable, the impossible happened. I feel stupid writing this down, because I'm not even sure it actually happened.

My brother, he exploded. Right there in my living room. _Exploded. _And not figuraicly exploded where he got really angry and started shouting. He got really angry and _physically exploded._ Where he had only moments before stood was a massive grey wolf. And this really was one huge animal.

Then, to top it all of, barely picoseconds afterwards, Embry jumped in front of me, and mid air, he too evolved into a wolf.

Did he really turn into a wolf or was it just some sick, incredibly planned prank? Had I truly gone made and started hallucinating? Had I been in an accident and slipped into a coma where I then preceded to have one of those weird life-dream things were it feels like its all real but its not? Or was this just a simple dream? A silly little dream that my mind was making up to play a trick on me, and I'd wake up in a little while, sweating and panting like they do in movies and feel all stupid because for one moment I'd thought it was all true? I dismissed all of these theories, there was always something that cancelled it out. It felt so real, and weird.

The Embry-wolf guarded me from the Theo-wolf and snarled viciously at him until the Theo-wolf, calmed and turned around bowing his head in, I think, shame?

The Embry-wolf was beautiful. He had long-ish shaggy brown fur, dare I say, just like Embry's. He was taller than the Theo-wolf and larger. He moved and growled with finesse and experience, his new body moving with ease and proficiency. He was beautiful to watch. He calmed down and walked towards Theo. Any normal person would have been scared shitless of him, he looked seriously angry and dangerous. But I felt like he wouldn't hurt me, God knows why though, I knew everyone would hurt me. I just felt same when I was with Embry, even if it was just a wolf at the moment. Embry made me feel safe.

This can't be happening. This is actually impossible. People just don't morph into animals! This is what happens in movies, stories, _fairytales! _Why am I even contemplating the reality of this? It's obviously some sort of joke. I kind of know how the human body works, and turning into a _wolf_ when you get angry, defiantly isn't a possibility. It just doesn't happen.

But I knew deep down that this _was_ happening. That it somehow, it had to be possible. Because I just witnessed it, and everything sort of clicked into place now. All those remarks, everything, and it just – this fitted.

You have no idea how stupid I feel.

The Embry-wolf whimpered as he turned to me and bowed his head. I felt sad, why was this former confident wolf looking so sad and apprehensive?

I walked towards it and it stepped slowly towards me, his head still bent. I had to touch him. I needed to know this was real. I ran my hands through the thick fur on the head of the wolf, and bathed in the luxurious feeling of the softness in-between my fingers.

The wolf looked up at me, curious, scared, and confused. Then i saw his eyes and I shook my head in disbelief.

Embry's eyes.

His beautiful brown, large, emotional and beautiful eyes. Those eyes that I loved so much. Right there. This wolf – it really was Embry. I tried to make sense of it in my head but nothing really made sense.

"I understand why you didn't want to tell me now." I muttered quietly and the wolves barked in amusement, Embry's eyes sparkling. I cocked my head to the side as I looked in his eyes and carried on stroking Embry, a low growl came out of him and I laughed softly. Tt wasn't a vicious growl like Theo's had been, it was more like a happy content one.

"Such a total dog." I whispered and he nudged me playfully with his muzzle. I laughed half-heartedly as I leaned against his shoulder, closing my eyes as my mind went overboard trying to get to grips at what was happening.

Then he pulled back and growled viciously at Theo. I stepped back and cocked my head to the side. Random…

Not that I was complaining much. Theo had been trying to eat me just minutes ago.

Embry prodded me with his nuzzle then leant back and covered his eyes with his paws and then prodded me again.

"You want me to cover my eyes?" I asked. Embry nodded and barked happily. I shrugged and put my hands over my eyes. It's not like I'm in a room with a couple of werewolves, right?

There was shuffling and footsteps while I waited impatiently. Then I felt those big, warm hands that set of sparks on my skin pull my hands gently away. There stood Embry, looking cautious. I turned my hands in his and gave him a gentle squeeze and a small smile. He smiled brightly at me and pulled me into a hug. I closed me eyes as I relaxed into his warm embrace. He was so warm and comforting, if he never let go of me it would still be to soon. The hole in my stomach and heart that appeared when I was away from Embry filled up when I was holding him. He made everything okay.

He pulled away slowly; his arms still around me and gently pressed his lips against mine. It felt like fireworks were going off inside me and as he pulled back, shocked with himself at what he'd done. My body screamed in protest, I needed to be with him. I needed to feel his lips against mine again.

I saw Theo walk towards me and I visibly flinched. I hadn't meant to do it. It's just that I kept remembering when he was growling and snarling at me. I hated myself for making him feel like that. I should never have put him in that position. I bowed my head and tried to move away from Embry, but he pulled me to his body tighter. He must have thought I'd flinched because I was scared of Theo. I shook my head. I'm not afraid of death.

I looked up at Theo, he looked pained and guilty and many other things. "I'm sorry. I- I shouldn't have treated you like that. I shouldn't have pushed you. I'm sorry." I said softly as I looked into his eyes. He looked confused and I nodded and walked away up the stairs to my room.

"I'm going to kill you later." I heard Embry grumble before his footsteps followed me into my room.

I didn't care, I just felt sort of numb. I don't think I realised what was going on, so I just started getting changed into shorts and a vest top and, ignoring Embrys' moan's – he's probably really disgusted with me for getting changed in front of him – I crawled into bed. I was confused and tired – all I wanted to sleep. As soon as I felt Embry's warm body against mine I descended into a restless slumber.

I woke up a couple of hours later with my body wrapped around Embry's, but he was just staring at me. I blinked and then buried my face into my pillow.

"Sorry, I woke you." He said quietly as his fingertips gently stoked across my face and down my neck.

I peaked out from the pillow; he was still staring at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I grumbled. I always sounded like such a man in the morning.

"I was thinking about that kiss." He said as his fingers made there was across my collarbone.

It was the best kiss I've ever experienced in my whole entire life, and yet I was resisting the temptation to roll my eyes.

"You can just forget." I said as I fell back into the pillow and his fingers stopped. Such a relief for him I bet. "I know, you were probs just confused, don't worry. I don't assume were going to run of and get married now." I whispered with a snort as I drifted of to sleep.

**Embry's POV**

I came into Alex's house when I heard shouting as I was patrolling nearby. Theo was trembling uncontrollably while Alex looked really pissed.

"What are you-" I started but Alex cut me of.

"Fuck off, Embry!" She shouted and I felt like my heart was being trampled on by a heard of elephants. All the hope I had that Alex actually loved me back drained away in an instant. Just those two words, and I felt like my whole world was falling apart.

I can't remember much of what was said after that. They were both just really angry. I couldn't even think straight though, the pain was overpowering. I'd somehow made her angry, and I hated myself for it. I should never make her feel like that. I would never feel like that because of her, so I hated myself that she felt the need to shout at me. I felt my heart pounding against my chest and I nearly laughed out loud at the irony. How did it manage to work when it was so completely shattered?

"About everything! You don't know anything what's going on anymore, and that pisses you of. Because you want to feel like you're actually worth something, but your not!" I heard Theo shout and growled at him.

Even though Alex didn't want me, I was still going to protect her with all I got. My only reason for living would be to make sure she was happy. And Theo sure as fuck was trying to keep that from happening.

Then, Alex laughed. I squinted my eyes in confusion and I felt my stomach burn in pain. She wasn't really happy. I could see it in her eyes. I could always see it, even when her own family couldn't. She was faking it. She _always_ faked it. And right now, I could see there was something deeper in her. I felt the anger boil up in me. She was laughing cause she knew it was coming. She expected them to think this of her. How could she, about her own family? I would prove her wrong though – I would be the person for her to trust, the person who wouldn't hurt her. She was so beautiful and strong and … perfect! And yet, she thought the complete opposite.

She said something coldly to Theo, but I could see deep down she was hurt. She was probably denying it to herself. She was to stubborn to let anyone hurt her.

After she said that, the son of a bitch, Theo, he fucking phased! He was angry as fucking hell, but he didn't have to phase in front of her! He was so dead. So unbelievably dead when I was through with him.

I phased soon after, Theo still looked angry. I'll be damned if he hurt her.

'_I'm going to fucking kill you!' _I thought, knowing he could hear it. He growled angrily as I shielded Alex.

'Don't you fucking try it Theo. You are never going to hurt her. How could you? No matter what she says you should never want to hurt your own fucking sister you bastard!' I could hear some of the other guys in our heads too, but I downed them out.

'_I wasn't trying to hurt her, I just got angry.'_ He thought as he recoiled slowly, his head bent in shame.

'_You're so fucking dead Theo. How could you endanger her like that? How would you feel knowing you killed her?'_

'_I wouldn't of killed her!' _

'_Yeah, right. If I wasn't here you would aveof tried it. Sick little fucker.'_ I thought as I stepped towards him.

'_I'm sorry Embry! I got out of control. I didn't mean too. I wouldn't really of touched her!' _He thought, but then doubted himself. I didn't even have to say it. He knew he would of hurt her. He was angry so he had to take it out on someone, someone who couldn't even begin to defend themselves.

'_You cant even be trusted with your own sister, jackass.' _I thought and he whimpered quietly.

'_Guys, is Alex still there?'_ Quils thought came through to mine and after sending Theo another warning, I turned to Alex, scared shitless of how she was going to take it. I whimpered as I bowed my head down.

But she walked towards me, with her hand out. I was confused as shit at this. I was sure that she would have got really angry and started hitting me viciously and hated me even more.

I still had my head down as I walked forward. She ran her hands through the fur on the top of my head. It felt so good to have her touch me again.

I finally gathered the courage to look up at her. I was still scared out of my head that she was going to hate me, but surely, if she did this then maybe she wont?

'_Oh come on, Embry. She never hated you.' _Brady thought. Whoa, I hadn't even realised he was present at our little mind-battle.

'_Cheers.'_ He thought sarcastically but I ignored him and looked into Alex's eyes and she shook her head and muttered, "I understand why you didn't want to tell me now."

We barked happily as I looked up at her, as long as she's not scared shitless of me, I'm happy.

Her fingers were still stroking and playing with my fur, I couldn't help it when a low growl escaped my throat.

"Such a total dog." She whispered and I nudged her playfully with my muzzle. She laughed half-heartedly as she leaned into me.

'_Jesus Embry, get of my sister.' _Theo thought and I turned and growled at him.

'_You barely have the rights to call her your sister still. You did try to eat her just minutes before, remember?' _I thought and he scowled at me, his mind going over all the insults to me. I didn't really give a fuck though; Alex was safe, that's all that mattered.

'_Are you done? I want us to change back now. Bare in mind that I'll phase back so quick if you even attempt to move towards her.' _I thought as I poked Alex with my nose and leant back on my hind legs and covered my eyes, then back to her for another poke.

"You want me to cover my eyes?" She said and I nodded and barked in agreement. I knew she'd get it. We phased back and I changed into some spare shorts that Theo chucked to me. I breathed out to try and calm myself as I stepped towards my beautiful Alex and pulled her hands down. I really hope she doesn't start shouting at me now. She turned her hands in mine and squeezed them softly, that was all I needed. She didn't hate me. I smiled as I felt like my world was fixing itself up again and pulled her into a hug. She relaxed against me as I held onto her tightly. You will never begin to understand how it felt to have my arms wrapped around her perfect body. Everything, it was alright when we were like this.

I pulled away slowly; my arms still around her and I couldn't take it anymore. I gently pressed my lips against her plump soft ones. It felt like fireworks were going off inside me. My stomach was doing 'somersaults' as they say. I couldn't believe it. This was defiantly the best kiss. Even though the one at the party was… whoa. This was soft and sweet, and I knew that she wasn't doing it because she was drunk. I felt like there was an unspoken thing going on between us a pulled away, albeit a little shocked, and stared at her. She knows of my love for her now. And she doesn't hate me, or she would have pulled away.

Theo went to walk towards her and she flinched. It took me a while to remember why she would do that but when I eventually did, I got angry again. I wasn't trembling though, that didn't even seem possible to me as I held Alex in my arms. I could never hurt her, or endanger her like Theo had.

She bowed her head and attempted to pull away but I wrapped my arms further around her determinedly. She looked up at Theo. "I'm sorry. I- I shouldn't have treated you like that. I shouldn't have pushed you. I'm sorry." She said softly and then walked away up the stairs to my room.

I nearly phased when she left. How could he have made her feel guilty over something that was so unbelievably _not_ her fault? I can't even tell you all the things that were spinning around my head, I was just so angry.

"I'm going to kill you later." I muttered before I followed Alex up and into her room. She didn't turn, but I knew she knew I was there.

Then she started to get undressed. I thought I was going to die of pleasure right there and then. Alex's body- Jesus Christ. I'd seen Alex in shorts and small tops, but never like this. I let out a moan. Alex is so hot. I almost jumped her right then, but I knew she probably wasn't in the mood from the look on her face. I felt like ripping up every single piece of clothing she owned so she'd never wear clothes again. By the way, Alex doesn't wear a bra to bed so you can understand why I moaned again, but this time in disappointment, when she pulled her vest top on.

She seemed totally unaware of everything around her as she climbed into bed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm my erratic breathing. I can't believe she just did that. Holy shit, Alex's body is so sexy.

I climbed onto her bed, next to her and smiled madly down at her as she sleepily curled into me and fell asleep. I have never been so happy. She wouldn't have gotten changed in front of me if out relationship hadn't developed, surely?

She wasn't sleeping that well tonight, she's probably still confused. She fidgeted against me, but she never pulled away. I smiled as I watched her; she was mine now, right? After everything that happened tonight, I could finally call her mine. I laid there for a bit, memorizing ever freckle on her body, every curve, every blemish, the way her chest raised and fell as she breathed deeply, the way her face looks so sweet and peaceful, how her nose scrunches up as she moves. I put my fingers to her face, tracing the curves of her cheekbones. I felt like I was on 'cloud nine', no matter how cheesy and clichéd it was to say that.

She woke up and looked at me confused before burying her face into her pillow.

"Sorry I woke you." I said quietly as I moved my fingers across her face and down to her neck. I wasn't that sad I woke her; I wanted to see those beautiful eyes of hers again. Her eyes are so unique and stunning. There like a forest, all the brown and greens.

She peaked out from the pillow. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She said, I held in a moan – she always sounded so sexy after she's been asleep.

"I was thinking about that kiss." I said as I stroked along her collarbone. Her skin's so soft.

"You can just forget." She said as she fell back into the pillow and my fingers stopped where they were. What did she mean? Is she being sarcastic? How the hell could I forget that!? "I know, you were probs just confused, don't worry. I don't assume were going to run of and get married now." She whispered with a snort and fell back asleep.

I cant even – it hurt so badly. I swear to you, my heart just broke. I can't even think straight. She- everything I thought. Wrong. All completely and terribly wrong.

It felt like my heart was being pushed in every direction. The pain I explained back when I first came into her house – it felt like a paper cut, no, a scratch compared to this. This was sheer and utter pain and disappointment.

I thought that she'd maybe felt the same way as me. That she felt what I felt with that kiss. But I was so fucking wrong! And it hurt so, so bad. This wasn't fair. Why was she doing this to me? I cant live like this.

I don't know how much longer I laid there. My fingers still frozen against her body, as I contemplated everything, recognising the pain that was enveloping my body, and would be until I finally got Alex to me mine.

Morning came and Alex started to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at me. I very nearly broke down there. She looked so damn fine – and she wasn't mine. She made me feel like this and yet I couldn't have her.

I rolled of the bed and my body already started to feel empty. I stumbled out of her room and down her house towards the woods where I phased and fell.

'_So, I take it you are together with Alex now?' _Theo thought straight after phasing. I don't think he did it bitterly, he, like I had, presumed from how she acted with me. But nope.

I let out a howl before I curled up and just fell asleep in the middle of the woods. I couldn't take being conscious and not around her. Hell- I missed her when I slept; I never slept as well as I did with her body against mine.

* * *

**AN: Ok guys, don't hate me too much for this chap. And don't blame Theo for almost attacking her, he's been through a hell of a lot lately and she was just pushing him over the edge. + Don't hate her for being insensitive and oblivious. I'll try making it up for the sadness by finishing the next chapter. **

**Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so much** stephanie is amazzzing **and** iPuppyDogFace**!** **You're reviews make me so happy.**

**Hope everyone likes this and again, please, please, please review. If you lovely readers want me to R&R your storys aswell, just say :) Kimmmz x**


	6. Chapter 6 A Dreadful Memory

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Six

**Embry's POV**

We were sitting in Sam and Emily's living room just hanging around. Paul and Theo just came in from doing rounds, and Paul gasped in delight and hugged my Alex when he saw her. Yeah, _my_ Alex, she might not be my girlfriend, but she was still my sole mate, I was allowed to call her that.

"Ew." She said as he pulled away, I smiled smugly as I laid my head back down on her lap.

"Fucking smug asshole." I heard Paul murmur but I ignored it as she started fiddling with my hair. I smiled at him even brighter and Theo saw and smiled smugly. Shit, that can't be good.

"Oh, did Alex mention me and Sam talked to her about some more wolf things?" He said.

"Er, no?" I said, well asked. Where was he going with this? I looked up at Alex and she just smiled. It had been about a week since Alex had found out about us being werewolves. She always wanted to find out more stuff, I think she still hasn't accepted it yet.

"Yeah, about some of the stuff you've done, and that imprinting business." She said and smiled.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I could feel myself stiffen. She knew. They told her. Although, on the bright side, she hadn't run, she was even letting me lay on her. Maybe she was okay with it? I could feel the hope spread across my body.

"Oh?" Emily said, and smiled at Alex with her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. Its really cute, the way Sam spoke about you. Who else has imprinted? Sam, Paul and obviously Jared have…" I could tell that Paul and Jared were muffling their laughter from the kitchen without my super human hearing. "I swear to god, if you have and haven't told me Theo…" She said.

"What? No! Embry, why don't you tell her who's imprinted on who?" Theo said and smiled innocently at me. This is payback for imprinting on his sister. Damn idiot.

"Er…" I started. Shit. I turned over and propped my self up on my elbows.

It was only when her phone vibrated I realised how high up on her thigh my hand was. I licked my lips and I heard Theo growl. I just ignored her as I gently squeezed her thigh.

She rolled here eyes at me but I saw the feint smile that crossed her lips as pulled her phone out and flipped it open.

"Lex?" We heard from the phone and muffled screams in the background; everyone was at attention and listening. What the hell was going on?

"Abs?" Alex said as she got up and ran her hand through her hair nervously.

"Yeah, its Effie. She's gone in another fit. Oh fuck. Josh isn't here. Oh fuck." The girls voice was panicky and there was more screams and other muffled voices.

"Put her on the phone." Alex ordered, as she slowly walked over to the front door.

"Will she be able to-?" she started again and her voice was even more strained.

"Put her on the phone." Alex repeated and we cringed at her sternness. Shit, you really didn't want to get on the wrong side of her when she's angry.

They heard the screams subside for a moment and more muffled voices until we heard a small, teary voice.

"Lexie? My Lexie?" She said and let out a small scared scream and whimpers.

"Yes, Effie. It's me. Baby, it's all going to be okay. What's happened?" She asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"I don't want him to hurt me any more! I need you. Don't make him hurt me. Make the pain stop!" She started screaming again and Alex walked out the door and shut it. We could hear her lean against the wall as she slid to the floor.

"I will baby. It's okay. I'm here. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore. Have I ever let him hurt you?"

"No. You never let him hurt me."

"That's right. Everything's okay." Alex said and we heard her take in a jagged breath.

"I need you here Lexie. My Lexie." The girl said and Alex let out a pained whimper and I ran to the door, but Theo tackled me.

"Don't, Lex needs to do this." He whispered but I didn't stop trying to get to her, the others had to help pin me down.

"I'm always with you baby. 'Member what I said?"

"My Lexie said that she will always be with me in my heart no matter what."

"That's it, Effie. Are you wearing the necklace that me, the girls and Josh got you?"

"Yes." We heard Effie sniff but she wasn't screaming anymore.

"Can you remember why we bought you that?"

"Yes."

"You mean so much to us. We love you."

"You don't want me to get hurt again?" The girls' small innocent voice sound so disbelieving it nearly broke all of our hearts. Which is saying a lot considering we were all vampire-killing machines.

"Oh course not baby. We love you so much. We want only for you to be safe."

I could practically hear how hard it was for Alex to keep herself from crying and I struggled again, but Paul was pushing me back down too now, but I could see the remorse in his face. He knew that whenever someone's imprint was upset, it practically killed him. Damn straight too. It was my fault. I'm supposed to protect her from getting upset. I needed to get to her…

"Baby! I'm here now baby. I'm sorry. I wont let anyone hurt you. Come on baby." We heard a mans voice, but it was so quite that no doubt without our enhanced senses we wouldn't of heard.

"Joshie!" Effie screamed and Alex let out a sigh of relief.

There were more muffled words and Alex's breathing was getting normal again.

"Lex?" It was Josh.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. Thanks for that. I'm so sorry. She saw a picture of her dad, and well… you know."

"Its okay. It's my fault; I should never have moved away. Damn it. Just make sure she's okay yeah?"

"Right, I'll talk to you later." With that the line went dead and we heard Alex sigh.

I struggled against the guys more but they still would let go of me. After a couple of minutes the door opened but Alex stopped dead in her tracks when she saw us all staring at her.

"You were listening?" She snarled and glared at us each in turn. Her eyes sent shivers down my spine. You could see the pain and anger though them. Her eyes were like an open doorway into her heart right now and she was angry as hell. We didn't care that we had inhumane strength; she was still fucking scary. I don't even know how she does it.

"It was kind of distracting. We couldn't not hear." Paul said. She turned her eyes to him. Wrong thing to say Paul. I punched him in the face while they were all distracted and ran to her side.

She held up her hand to stop me and I halted abruptly keeping my eyes fixed to her. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"I understand. I'd want to know if I were you guys." She said before opening her eyes and walking across the room to pick up her bag.

We all stared at her in disbelief. We were sure she'd at least hit him.

She walked over to the front door to leave but I stuck my hand out and it brushed against her lower back.

She stopped with her hand on the door handle and turned to everyone, who was staring at her intently. She looked me in the eyes and I laced my fingers through hers and she leaned her head onto my chest.

"What happened to her?" Emily asked quietly. Alex took a deep breath before starting.

"That's Effie, she has, mental disabilities. Her father abused her, badly, at a young age." You could hear how angry she was and she was having trouble getting the words out. This obviously upset Alex badly. "It has, understandably, disturbed her for life. The memories of it, they set her of into fits. She can't control herself, and she gets flashes of what he's done to her, replaying over and over again." She took another deep breath.

"She screams so loud. The first time we saw her have a fit… It was the worst thing in my life, we were about twelve and it was just me and Josh there. It was like half a year after the police found out and arrested her dad. Josh's aunt and uncle had adopted her when they found about what was going on.

"Ever since, it's only been me and Josh that can calm her down. She thinks that everyone's out to hurt her. Dads are supposed to love their children, and take care of them. They're supposed to want them to be happy." She shook her head in disgust. "Effie's nearly seventeen, but she'll never be able to have a fully functioning life again. Anything can trigger her off to go into another fit. Her mind goes back to the age she was when she was abused."

"Is that why you kept calling her baby?" Paul said. I've never heard him sound so sincere before. She shook her head.

"We call her baby, because we did when she first had a fit. We'd just watched _Dirty Dancing_ and Josh said she reminded him of the girl in it. So when we call her baby it reminds her when we were watching it, when she was safe and happy. So, ever since we've called her baby, although not as much as we do when she's in a fit."

"Effie is like, the most sweetest, beautiful, innocent girl you'd ever meet." Theo said while shaking his head.

Alex laughed sadly and turned to look at her brother. "Theo used to fancy her so bad. He'd follow her around like a lost puppy."

We laughed a bit but it wasn't a proper laugh. We were all a bit to shocked to be happy. It was so sick that things like this would happen. How could a father do that to his daughter? Emily let out another sob as Sam comforted her.

"Dad never did understand why you were so pissed about leaving." Theo said trying to change the subject and I felt Alex nod against me.

She let go of my hands and wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her to me as she leaned on me even more.

"She needsme. She fucking _needs_ me. And I failed her. That's all I ever do. Its so fucking sick, when you depend on someone, and I.. I cant.. you.. I don't know what to do when someone needs me. She depended on her dad so much because her mum had passed away, and he let her down. And now I have as well." She spoke so quietly, even though she was angry.

"Hey, you haven't done anything wrong. From what we heard, you calmed her down pretty damn well. You haven't let down or failed anyone." I said as I stroked her back and kissed her forehead.

She didn't reply but a timer went of in the kitchen before I could say anything else.

"Who wants cake?" Emily said and we laughed.

They walked thought to the kitchen leaving just Alex and me standing there. I pulled away and bent down to look at her at eye level. She smiled weakly at me.

"Don't worry about me." She said, I laughed sarcastically.

"Like I'm ever going to not worry about you." She let out a small laugh and I could hear her heartbeat quicken as I leaned into her. Our lips barely brushed together when Theo popped his head around the door.

"Cake, Alex? Embry?" He asked and Alex pulled away quickly and smiled flakily at him.

"Sure thing Theo." She said grumpily and we walked through to the kitchen.

I slapped Theo on the back of the head and he just laughed at me.

"So, how are you adjusting to the whole werewolf-brother thing?" Emily asked Alex as she handed me cake.

"It's weird. It feels like only yesterday I was telling Theo and Laura those old legends. And now he's actually apart of one." She screwed her nose up in that way I love. "Weird."

"Tell me about it." Theo muttered.

"Wha- _you­_ told them the legends?" Paul asked confusedly. Alex rubbed her neck as everyone looked at her.

"Yeah, err, mum and dad used to tell them to me all the time when I was younger, I sort of know them of by heart." She said, chocking on her words as she said mum. Theo took over. "When mum died, dad, he was really depressed." Alex sent him a grateful smile and he nodded. "Me and Laura used to go in Alex's bed at night and she'd tell us all these stories till we fell asleep."

Paul snorted. "You're such a pussy Theo."

Theo shrugged indifferently. "We were really young. Dad was useless and my Mum had just died. Alex was the only one holding us together."

Paul blushed in embarrassment and guilt. He wasn't expecting Theo to say something so blunt.

"That's so sweet." Emily said as she hugged Alex who blushed.

"It wasn't anything." She muttered and I stroked her waist.

"You know it was Lex. You were like our mum growing up." Theo said as he took another piece of cake and Alex rolled her eyes.

Theo started laughing as he reminisced in his memories, "Whenever we got in trouble at school, they'd always have to call Alex up and she'd pretend to be our mum. We never got grounded, it was amazing." Everyone laughed.

"Remember when I went to your parents evenings?" She said and Theo started laughing hysterically.

"Fucking immense! My teacher was gob smacked, she thought Alex was a whore!" He said through laughs.

"You went to his parents evening?" Jared asked her in surprise.

Alex laughed and shrugged. "Yeah. Most of his teachers wouldn't believe I was his actual mum but they talked to me about him all the same. Dad was to busy with work to go anyway."

"Dad was always busy with work." Theo muttered bitterly and Alex sighed.

"Give him a break Theo, he lost the love of his life." She said and he stared at her in astonishment.

"You can't honestly stand there and defend him Alex." He said with eyebrows and she bit her lip.

"It was hard for him." She said and stared at Theo helplessly.

"It was hard for you too but it was you who did everything for us even though you were_ eight_."

She scrunched her nose up again – Oh dear god.

"Everything turned out alright though, didn't it?" He sighed at her. "So it doesn't matter who did what." She sent him a stern look and he nodded submissively although you could tell he didn't agree.

If it weren't for the fact that Alex was slightly leaning on me, I would have phased. How the hell could her father put her through all of that? From the sounds of it, Alex never really got a childhood. She'd been through so much, and he didn't make it any easier. I wanted to rip to shreds whoever made Alex's life any more difficult.

"Where's Kim?" She asked Jared, trying to change the subject inconspicuously. We all realised what she was doing, but kept quiet.

"Oh, she had to go visit her Nan." He said, frowning slightly. She nodded and smiled then all of a sudden she gasped and pulled me down and started to run out of the room. I followed after her as I stared at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Driving Lessons!" She squeaked as she shut Emily's door behind me. She smiled up at me brightly and I smiled back at her, but still stood there. "Come on, let's go!" I laughed and started walking. "You know, I don't actually know where you live." She said and frowned lightly. "That's so not fair, you're always at my house."

"We're going back to mine now, how's that for you, love?" I said. I actually didn't mean to call her love. It just sort of slipped out. She didn't seem to think anything of it though, which made me happy.

"Fantastic." She said but then her happy demeanour changed and she moaned when it started raining again.

She took my arm and put it over her head. Not her shoulders- her head.

"The rain makes my hair look funny. You're my new favourite umbrella." She explained and smiled up at me. I rolled my eyes, and I caught her hand as she was about to let it drop to her side and laced our fingers together, her head still under my elbow.

She laughed lightly. "This can't be comfortable for you." She said as she looked up at me sweetly.

"I'm always comfortable when I'm with you." I said as I turned a corner and she looked away quickly.

"Arg! You walk too quick." She moaned as she pulled me back. I laughed and my skin tingled at the feeling of her hand on my bare stomach.

"It's 'cause your leg's are so small." I taunted and she gasped as if I'd insulted her badly.

"My legs are perfectly normal length. It's not my fault you're a freaking giant!" She moaned and I smirked at her.

"Uh huh. Anything you say, shortie." I said and she slapped me on the stomach and pulled away.

"I can't believe you said that!" She screamed as she slapped me again but on the chest this time. She looked so cute and innocent as the rain pummelled down on her and her eyes twinkled. And she sounded so… English. It was kind of posh and really, really cute. It was so much more interesting than all the other accents the girls had around here.

I smiled at her before picking her up and flinging her over my shoulder as I started to walk quicker. She screamed in protest as she hit my bare back with her fists.

"We don't want your hair to look funny, now do we my love?" I asked as she laughed and hit my back again.

"But we can keep it from going funny with my feet on the ground," she wiggled her feet about. "Can't we, _my love_?" She copied me and laughed. Hearing her say that, albeit it being a joke, made my stomach feel all funny. In a good way – not the way it went when I didn't see her or when she was in pain.

I hoisted her further up on my shoulder and she squeaked again. As she fell back against my shoulder and I held her tightly, one hand on her thigh, the other on her bum.

I tried to do it inconspicuously but she noticed. "Hands off the tush!" She shouted and I laughed.

"This tush?" I asked as I slapped it. She squeaked and laughed hysterically as she rubbed it and I laughed at her.

"I really don't see how this _abuse_ is keeping me dry." She muttered as she propped herself up with her elbows on my back.

"Abuse! Abuse?" I screamed incredulously. She snickered from behind me. "Okay this is my house." I said as I walked up the drive.

"Good. Now put me down." She said but I ignored her as I walked through my door.

She groaned angrily and thumped me on the back again. "Put. Me. Down." She said and with each word she illustrated with another hit. I just laughed.

"Embry, put the girl down." I heard my mothers voice say from behind me. Whoa, I hadn't heard her coming. Alex was way to distracting.

Alex whooped as I sighed and put her down. She swayed a little so I kept my hands around her to 'balance her', any excuse right?

"Head rush!" She moaned as her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Lex." I said as I stroked the back of her head.

"Lex? Is this the Alexandra that you keep going on about so much, Embry?" My mum asked. Great mum, just great.

I turned to her and groaned, she just smiled innocently at me as if she did nothing. I sighed and looked to Alex who was blushing her face off and mumbling something about it probably not being her. I rolled my eyes.

"It was you, Lex." I said and she blushed even more, which I was in fact incredibly happy about, and she looked really confused.

I just grinned at her.

My mum barged passed me and pulled Alex into a hug. I rolled my eyes again and Alex like squeaked.

"You're as beautiful as he said you are!" My mum said as she pulled away from Alex.

"Oh!" Alex squeaked again. "I'm really not…"

"Wait, are you Sandy's kid?" My mum said as she looked into Alex's eyes. Surprise flickered across her face as she nodded.

"Oh my! I used to be best friends with your mother at school. Why, I haven't heard from her in, pwoah, about …"

"Eight years?" Alex asked sadly.

My mother frowned. "Yeah."

Alex nodded, and took a shaky breath. "My mother died." She said and my mother gasped and held her hands up to her face.

"What?" My mum asked as she shook her head in disbelief. "What happened?" She asked quietly. Alex looked like she was in pain and took another breath.

"Alex, if you don't want to say…" I said and flashed a warning look at my mum. Even when she fell out with her sister, Alex hadn't told me anything. We just sat there as I held her and she looked out at the ocean.

"No, no. You were her friend, right?" She asked mum who nodded. "So you deserve to know what happened."

"In your own time, dear. Look I have photos from your mothers wedding over here." She said as she ran over to a cabinet and went through a load of old albums until she bought one out from the back.

She opened it and gave it to Alex, whom was still standing in the same position. She bit her lip as she looked at the picture in the middle. It was her mother and father holding each other, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

Alex gently stroked the photo while I gaped at it. Alex had _exactly _the same eyes as her mother. They were so beautiful. And her mum, she was really beautiful too.

Alex gulped, still looking at the photo. I wrapped my arms around her comfortingly as she began to speak.

"There was a train accident, and Mum and me were on it. We got split up. Mum got out, I got stuck under the wreckage. She couldn't find me outside so she started shouting and shouting, but I couldn't get out." She stopped and she looked in pain. She shook her head as she spoke. "Mum made her way back in. She saw me further down the train and came to help me. She managed to get me out and pushed me of the train just as… just as." Her eyes filled with tears but she determinedly kept them from falling. "Something fell and… shit." She muttered as closed her eyes. "It- decapitated her." She said quietly and my mother gasped, I pulled Alex into the tightest hug as she leaned against me. Her body was as flimsy and weak as a rag doll.

"You poor dear. Oh my. Sandra…That's just…" My mum said as tears rolled down her face. "I'll just be a minute." She muttered and quickly walked out towards her room.

I pulled Alex onto the sofa with me as I gently rocked her. She wound her arms around my shoulders and buried her face in my neck.

"I'm sorry, Lex." I said. I felt like I was in physical pain, seeing my strong Alex like this.

She pulled away and left her hands on my shoulder and neck. "Don't be, it was _my_ fault." She muttered and I frowned so hard and shook my head.

"No it wasn't!" I protested and she just sighed and pulled the photo album onto her lap.

I shifted her so she was in a more comfortable position and held her as she flicked through the pictures.

"You look like your mum." I said as I leaned my head against hers.

She shook her head as if I insulted her. "I don't. My mum was beautiful." She said as she smiled at a picture of her mother and father, looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

I frowned at her and brought a hand up to stroke her face. "To me, you're the most gorgeous girl ever." I whispered and she stared into my eyes for a bit before sighing and shaking her head.

Will she ever believe me? I pressed my face into her hair as she continued to look through the pictures with immense detail, as if trying to memorize each picture. She gasped when she saw the last few pictures, they weren't from the wedding, they were different.

The first was of her dad outside a house, carrying boxes into it with his top off. He looked really happy, as if he was laughing about something, I haven't known her dad that long but I haven't ever seen him that happy. The second was of her mum, my mum, and two other ladies, it was really old and was a bit worn and faded. They looked really young. The third, the one that made her gasp, was her mum and dad holding, a young Alex, Theo and Laura. They were sitting in front of a Christmas tree and were all smiling madly at the camera.

Alex leaned further into me, and I tightened my arms around her, picturing us in that position, in some years to come, with our own happy family.

She played with her necklace as she looked at her mum in the picture who was wearing it then.

"She gave me this seconds before the accident." She whispered and I kissed the side of her head softly.

Just then my mother walked in and smiled when she saw us. "You can keep that photo if you like." She said as she saw Alex staring at it.

Alex looked up shocked. "Oh, you don't have to. It's yours." She said and went to hand my mum the album back. My mum shook her head and took the photo out and handed it back to her.

"I'm guessing you don't have many photos of your mum." She said as she took a strand of Alex's hair and twiddled with it between her fingertips.

Alec nodded and smiled softly. "Thank you, it really means a lot. Thanks." She said as she held the photo tightly.

I nodded and smiled at my mum as I stood up, still holding Alex. She squeaked in surprise but didn't protest. I carried her into my room and laid her down on my bed.

"Are you going to have your wicked way with me now?" She asked. I looked at her strongly and waited till she started to laugh.

"Don't tempt me." I said, which set her of laughing once more.

She leaned sleepily against my wall as I stood over her. "You want to sleep?" I asked, she nodded and smiled sweetly. I went to my draw and pulled out an old t-shirt and walked towards her.

She looked suspiciously at me as I kneeled on the bed next to her. "You don't want to sleep in jeans, now do you?" I asked cheekily and she rolled her eyes. I slowly took the hem of her top in my hands and pulled it gently over her head. She groaned in discomfort and reached for my old top as I ogled her topless body. I tried not to moan in despair as she pulled it over her head. She got of my bed slowly and pulled her jeans off. She looked down at herself while I smiled madly. It looked _really_ good seeing her in my clothes. She clambered back onto my bed, pulling the t-shirt further down her body, I made sure the top wasn't that big. I quickly rid myself of my clothes and pulled her to me as I laid down.

She snuggled against me as I held onto her tightly. I stayed awake quite a while that night. Vowing to myself that I was going to make her happier, and keep her like that. I wasn't going to let her hurt again.

* * *

**AN: Okay, hope you guys like this one. Embrys now getting more determing to win Alex over :O What will happen?**

**Hope you guys like this and the story with her mum was okay? I had quite a few ideas. **

**Thank you so much, jblc77, iPuppyDogFace, stephanie is amazzzing (You'll have to wait just a little bit longer ;) and everyone who added this to a list. It means so much, I can't actually believe this is getting such a good response. **

**I'll try do the next chapter tonight if I can. It's either going to be a fluffy one or a REALLY meaningful one, what one do you guys want? **

**Thanks everyone :) Please review. Kimmmz x**


	7. Chapter 7 Truth Always Finds Its Way Out

**AN: Okay guys, I have found the most apt song for this. _Please_ go on youtube and find **I Really Want You – James Blunt **and play it while you read this. Or afterwards so you can listen to the lyrics. Hope you guys like this chapter ;D**

* * *

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Seven

**Alex's POV**

I was at Leah's, I'd come straight after school with her and Seth. We were having another bitch about stuff, when we, well Leah did and then told me, Embry and Quil had arrived. I smiled madly but Leah rolled her eyes.

I nudged her. "You love them really." I teased and she snorted.

"They make my life hell." She said as she got up and I grimaced. Leah tried to act strong, but she wasn't. She was upset and angry because of the way her life was turning so she acted bitchy and sarcastic to everyone. Especially the wolf-boys, they got to see in side her head, which was even worse.

Then all of a sudden she inhaled loudly and she looked really shocked.

"What?" I asked quickly, I looked around but there was nothing I could see that would be what made her do it. She looked at me eyes wide and bit her lip as she shook her head.

She took me by the hand and gently tugged me along with her as we left her room and made our way into the living room. When we walked in all three of the boys looked up at us nervously.

"What's going on?" I asked and looked between them all confusedly as they shuffled.

"Everything's going to be just _fine._" Seth said determinedly as she stared at Embry.

I frowned and panic rushed through me. "What's happened?"

Embry cleared his throat and stepped forward to me with newfound confidence he hadn't had moments ago.

"Nothing. Well it's not nothing, it's a big thing. But its not a bad thing. It's a good thing. Hopefully." He rambled and Quil jabbed him in the side. "We just need to talk about something." I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Sure…" I said and he just nodded as he looked at me. "Here?" I asked and waved around the room.

"Oh." He said and shook his head. "Right, we better go to… my house." He mumbled and stared at me some more.

"We'll just get going then?" I asked as I pointed to the front door. His eyes widened and then he nodded and turned to the front door. I turned to face Leah as I walked after him, my face showing all the confusion I was feeling. She just smiled encouragingly at me. I shrugged and closed the door after me.

"Are you okay?" I asked Embry as he looked really tense. He raised his head and looked at me funny.

"I don't know, but I will soon." He said and took my hand in his as we walked to his house. I didn't say anything else, as he looked like he was thinking hard about something. I just rubbed his hand soothingly to try and comfort him, I didn't like seeing him so stressed. It seemed to work though, but as soon as we made it back to his house and he sat me on the couch all his nervousness flooded back.

"So, Theo told you about imprinting then?" Embry asked me. I frowned confusedly, why was he bring me all this way to talk about the stuff Theo told me.

"Yup. I look forward to when he imprints. I'll be able to take the piss so bad." I replied grinning mischievously at him. He grinned but it soon faded.

"Um, Lex?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah?" I was so confused right now, you have no idea.

"I, well, when we met; did you notice-? Well, I, erm." He mumbled and rubbed his head. I really was confused, what was he on about?

I put my hand on his shoulder and felt the tingling on my skin, but again, I dismissed it.

"I imprinted on you." He spluttered, practically shouting at me.

It hit me like a car. No, no, no, no! I couldn't! This cannot be happening.

My breathing became heavier and my hand fluttered to my mouth. I thought I was going to be sick. It felt like everything was closing in on me.

I remember some of things that I heard Sam and Theo talk about, that imprinting, it was like finding your soul mate. You were with them forever. _Forever._ I was stuck. I was never even going to be given the choice. Everything was planned. _Forever._ Now till forever, the same thing. They have like, complete control over each other, and they know it. _Forever._

It's just typical that I have to rebel against everything that's presumed from me, isn't it? I can't just go along like normal. I have to have some fucked up reason not to be able to do it.

Embry looked up from his hands, proud with himself but his face soon changed when he saw how I was reacting.

"Wha- why? How could you lie about something like this?" I shouted at him, shaking my head. That had to be it. He lied. It was all a joke. That's all that made sense. And in days to come when he was telling the guys about it and we'd laugh at the silly joke he'd pulled on me. Of course he hadn't _imprinted_ on me.

"What? Lexie, I'm not lying. I _can't_ lie to you!" He said and chuckled lightly putting his hands on my cheeks so that I'd look at him. He thought I was just in shock, that's why I was acting like this. And that he'd convince me it was true and we'd all live happily ever after. _Forever. _Because I was supposed to understand everything, right? We were soul mates. And it helped that my brother was a shape shifter, so I wasn't completely freaked out by it all. So he obviously thought I'd react well to this. Because we were 'perfect together'. I felt so sick. This, it just couldnt be true. How could he just say that? When he said he wanted to talk I never- When I was told about imprinting, it had entered my wind but I never- I was so totally unsuspecting.

I pulled my face out of his hands and stood up.

How on earth could he possibly _love_ me? This is some fucking sick joke. I was so far from being a perfect match for him, it was cruel. I couldn't be a perfect match for anybody, let alone someone as amazing as Embry. Erg. What if this wasn't a joke? I'd pity him so bad, all the other guys got understanding, _beautiful_ girls. Embry got me.

I was a fucking failure. That was the only thing that I would ever be able to keep the same forever. I just fucked up things, when people get to close to me, I just end up fucking things up. Images of my mother flashed into my head. All I would do to Embry was hurt him and all he would do is hurt me. Because I'm supposed to _trust_ him.

He tried to grab me as he stood up but i slapped his hands away from me and ran to the bathroom where I retched into the toilet.

My hands were shaking as I splashed water on my face after flushing the toilet and I ran out towards the front door. But Embry was too quick.

"What? What's the matter? Lex, I love you. Were you just _sick?_" He asked, his voice getting desperate and his eyes furrowed together in confusion. The others girls hadn't been physically sick when the other guys had told them about imprinting. Fuck, they'd all been ecstatic at the thought of knowing whom they would spend the rest of their lives with. Not me. Nope. I had to go and be fucking different with all this.

My eyes swelled with tears as mine met his.

"I'm so, so sorry." I said my voice was shaken and raspy as I tried to open the door. But Embry slammed it shut with his one hand and pulled me to face him with his other.

"Why are you sorry? What's going on? Talk to me! Holy shit, Alex! Everything's going to be okay!" He really was getting desperate now, I could tell from his voice.

I felt sick again. Why was this happening? How could he be like this because of me? I shouldn't have this hold on someone! I can't even control my own messed up life, let alone his.

"You'll be happier without me. Trust me." I whispered, barely able to speak because of the shame. I couldn't look away from his eyes though, even as I saw his face shatter and his eyes swelled with threatening tears.

"Alex! That's not true. I can't be without you. Haven't you realised that? I can't go five minutes without you!" He shouted at me as he grabbed my arms.

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Five minutes? I felt sick again. This is stupid. All a joke. It has to be. He's fucking with me. I thought I knew what he was like. I'm going to be sick. He's doing this to upset me because he knows how ridiculous it is that someone like him would want anything to do with me.

"I need to leave." I muttered while dragging my eyes away from him to the door handle.

"You can't! No, baby. You can't leave me Lexie. Oh god. Please!" He whispered as he pushed me into the wall and began to rub franticly on my arms, a tear spilling down his cheek.

I tried again to dismiss the electrifying feeling that was left on my skin wherever he touched, however, that seemed to be his intention.

"You can feel that! I know you can. It wont be like this with anyone else, I cant live without you. We need each other. You can't just fucking leave me!" He shouted and then he trailed kisses along my collarbone and up my neck.

_Need._ I hate that word. I don't _need_ anything, anyone. I can't depend on anyone. Because when you depend on someone, you become vulnerable. Love is when you give someone the power to break you, and trust them not too. I can't trust anyone, so we can't be together, because he wont be able to love me. Because I wont give myself the chance to love someone. Not that he would want to love me. Even if I did start seeing him, he will find out what a whack job I really am and leave me in an instant.

"No, you'll realise soon enough that I'm not right for you, then you'll just move on. I'm saving you the regret." I managed to say but I couldn't pay proper attention, as his kisses were to distracting.

He let out a growl and put his hands on my face again, forcing me to stare into his eyes again. He knew that I wouldn't be able to break it for a while. It was too intense.

"I would never, _never,_ regret being with you. Are you insene? Being with you would be the best thing that ever happened to me. I cant even move on Alex! It's you or nothing. When I see or speak to other girls, all I can think about is how imperfect they are in comparison to you. You can't do this! I'll make you understand. I can make you see how much I want you. Let me show you." I could feel my self-restraint wavering but I knew I had to stick to what I knew was true.

He'll get over it. He doesn't really need me. Of course he doesn't. Nobody would need _me._ This stuff doesn't happen to people like me.

"Fuck! Baby, you have no idea. No idea how much I need you. I freaking imprinted on you Alex!" He shouted when I didn't reply, his eyes scanning mine for a sign of what was going on in my head.

I shoved him of off me. Which was surprising in its self, considering he was 6-foot-something werewolf.

"Well, you'll just have to un-imprint or whatever!" I yelled as I looked at him in desperation.

"That's impossible!" He screamed at me. "You cant, it's like, me and you, nobody else. Cant. This- you can't do this!" His voice crackled as more tears pooled down his face.

I stroked them away with my thumb and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before turning and running out.

That's right. I ran. I ran away from the only man who would ever love me. The only reason he would love me, is because of this imprinting thing but I went and blew it.

I heard the loudest; most pain filled howl I think there's ever been made before.

And I just kept running. The pain that was racking through my body had nothing to do with the hail hammering down or the wind whipping at my skin. I was in total agony because I'd just hurt my soul mate. I deserved the pain. I was inflicting this on Embry as well, so I deserved the pain. I deserved to die because of what I was doing.

Then there were a few other howls from the other wolves. They'd all probably phased when they heard him and had now known of what I'd done. Of how much pain he was in.

"It's the worst pain that can ever be felt by a werewolf. To loose your imprint." He groaned. " They're your entire existence. The thought of it alone, it hurts so much. If it ever happened to one of the guys… jeez! Lets just say, nobody would be very happy after that." Sam said shaking his head.

His voice replayed into my mind. They were all in agony at the thought of loosing their imprint. So what Embry must be going though, well, I was sickened by myself. I couldn't get over myself long enough to be with Embry. I was too god damn selfish! He was lucky I left him before I did anything else.

I stopped running as I came to the beach and I sat on one of the rocks and wept. I cried and I cried. And I didn't care. Usually I would be devastated at the thought of crying in the proximity of others, but right now, I didn't give a shit.

I don't know how long passed as I sat their on the rock, crying. As the winds pounded against me the rain and hail soaking me through, the waves slapping viciously at the rocks below me. Taunting me. Daring me to jump into them. If I did, all the pain would be gone so quickly.

I shook my head at the thought. I couldn't do that to my dad. Or Theo and Laura. Or my friends. I couldn't make them go through the pain of loosing someone. I had to just suck it up and stop being so selfish. Because I knew what it was like to loose someone you cared about.

"Alex!" I heard Theo yell from behind me and I whipped round to see him standing there in just shorts, shaking from anger.

I walked solemnly towards him as the tears stopped. It was like a reflex thing nowadays; my body just wouldn't let a tear drop in front of another person.

"How could you, Alex? What are you fucking playing at? How could you desert him? He fucking needs you! You should see what he's like right now! I've never seen anyone so fucked up before!" He screamed at me while shaking his head, his body still trembling with anger and I thought he was going to phase right there in the middle of the beach.

Instead of just apologizing and doing what I normally would have done, I got mad. And really fucking mad, at that. So mad that I didn't noticed that it was at this time that Sam and Paul had joined us. I don't even know where all that anger came from, but I just sort of exploded on him.

"You have no fucking clue! You don't understand! This isn't right! This sort of thing, it doesn't happen to people like me! The other imprints, I can't even begin to think about being compared to them. I'm such a fucking embarrassment." I shouted and Theo just glared at me. Right, of course he wouldn't understand.

"I can't be what he needs me to be! I can't live with this sort of hold we have on each other. I'm never going to be anything close to good enough for him. Imprints are meant to be perfect for each other! This is some sick fucking joke; I'm the most imperfect person to ever live!

"And also, would you guess what Theo?" I shouted and threw my hands in the air and laughed sarcastically. He stared at me in confusion. "The idea of doing the same thing everyday, it made me fucking chuck up! So you tell me, how someone imprinted on me, when I can't even comprehend what it would be like to be in the relationship with someone, let along a life-long relationship. The thought it makes me feel sick!" Theo's anger seemed to melt away with every word I shouted at him and he became shocked and confused.

"I'm also paranoid, I think everyone hates me. You! You even hate me. I can't think what it would be like to actually feel like someone likes me. Do you know what its like to get up every morning, hating yourself so much it hurts? To look in the mirror and be repulsed by what you see?" Theo's eyes widened.

If I hadn't been so angry and confused, I would have laughed. I had put on such a good show. They all thought I was some confident, normal girl.

"I can't walk down our fucking street without feeling sick with nerves!" I screamed. "But I have to pretend that everything's fucking hunky dory!"

Stop talking! Stop, stop, fucking stop! I shouted at myself, but I can't. It's like verbal diarrhoea.

"I'm so fucking useless, I don't even care if I die or not! Every morning I wake up, wishing it was me who had died instead of mum. Because I know, you, Laura, Dad, you would have had such a fucking better life if it was me who had died and not mum. Do you know what that feels like? Do you know what it feels like to look at the people you love and see the pain that you've caused them? So I had to suck it up, since I saw her die and pretend that everything was fine, and I was strong. Because it was my fault, I needed to look after you. You all got to mourn over mum; you all got to get over it in your own time. You all got to shout at me when you got angry, you all got to go out and have fun when you were sad. And I let you all do that while I took care of you, the house and everything, from the age of eight! I never got over mums death! I never got over watching my mother die in front of me and because of me! So I just bottled it all up, because if I could make you all happy, then I had done one thing right in my life right?" He opened his mouth a couple of times but nothing came out. "So, how can he tell me that we're meant to be together? When I can't even get through the day without having to remind myself that I can't kill myself?

"I'm sick of pretending to be okay for everybody, Theo. I can't pretend to be okay for Embry as well. Because, no matter how hard I try, I will never be good enough. You just have to look at me to see that." We stared at each other, wide eyed, as the rain and hail pummelled on to us, my face covered in my leaking make up.

I spoke quieter. "And on top of that, there's my stupid 'medical condition', which means again, I'm not what he wants." Theo winced in realisation.

I turned around and then I saw the others standing there. I groaned as they stared at me in absolute shock. Fortunately, none of them stopped me as I ran off down the beach. I had said way too much. I felt sick again. I should never have said that. They're all going to think I'm some nut job again. Oh dear lord, Theo's going to feel guilty but I hadn't meant to! I can't even speak properly without fucking it up! They're going to use it against me, to hurt me. I know it, they will. It doesn't matter; I can get rid of the pain. Theo and Laura are old enough to look after themselves now. Dad will be happy with me gone anyway.

I made it further down where the rocks wet with the cliff. I climbed up and huddled in at the foot of a small alcove. The water wasn't anywhere near here and the rain was starting to cool down a little. I stared of down the water, just thinking. I can't remember how long I stayed there but the sun was up by the time I woke.

* * *

**AN: I decided against having a fluffy chapter, incase you hadn't worked out. So yeah, pwoah. How'd you guys take the chapter? Did I write the freakout okay? And anything I could do to improve?**

**Thanks again everyone who added this to their Favourite or Alerts. ****iPuppyDogFace and ForeverBabyy ; THANK YOU! **

**I love you all guys, thanks for reading. Please review! I've had this written for quite a while and I've edited it a _lot _but I'm not even sure if I like it now. **

**Kimmmz x**


	8. Chapter 8 The Inevitable Pain

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Eight

**Emrby's POV.**

How do I explain to you how I feel? How does sheer agony sound? Nah, that's not right. That's not even a fraction of it.

My life was over, so why the fuck was I still breathing? Alex… she'd been so hurt and confused and sad and it was because of me. Yet I couldn't help but feeling sorry for myself.

I was never going to be able to wake up next to Alex every morning. I was never going to be able to call her mine and tell her how beautiful and perfect she was. I was never going to be able hold her every day. I was never going to be able kiss her when I wanted to. I was never going to be able to touch her and tell her how much I love her when I wanted to. I was never going to be able marry her. I was never going to be able to have children with her. I was never going to be able to be with Alex.

My Alex. My strong beautiful perfect Alex wasn't so strong. Theo told me what she said that day on the beach. I'd figured most of it out, but didn't know the extent to it. If only I'd been there for her instead of jumping at the chance to have her as mine. I shouldn't have been so selfish. I should have eased her into it after helping her.

But I hadn't, I'd hurt her and I wanted to die. I'd failed and she was in pain. I couldn't even get enough energy to roll over. It was pointless without Alex. I couldn't get up and even if I wanted to, my body just didn't work. I was glad of that though. Soon enough it would give up on its self, and I wouldn't have to endure this excruciating pain, or listen to my mind going over everything, again and again.

Every time I closed my eyes I saw Alex and every time I fell asleep I dreamt of her. My dreams plagued me, taunting me on what I'll never have.

It had been over a week since I last say her when she walked out on me. Well, eight days to be exact. 193 hours. 11583 minutes. 694985 seconds.

Anyway, you get the point. Too long.

I needed to see her. To hold her and kiss her. To smell her. To bury my face in her soft hair. To make sure she wasn't hurt anymore. To make sure she never got hurt again.

**Seth's POV.**

Embry phased back after three because none of us could deal with his pain anymore. And we had literally dragged him back to his house and into his bed. Literally- he couldn't move.

Eventually, I lost it.

I ran into her room, were she'd been spending all her time since she crawled back, numb with cold six days ago.

"Alex, fucking damn it! Don't you give a shit? He's dying! You're fucking killing him!" I shouted at her and she sat bolt right up and glared at me. I slapped her. Yep, I slapped a girl.

"You little -" she started, but I didn't let her finish.

"We know you have all these fucking issues. But get a grip. Remove your head from your arse and go see him! Before he really does die! Because it will be your entire fault when he does! Do you want another death on your hands?" She was shaking with anger as she glared at me. She growled and bolted out of the house.

Theo ran in.

"Did you just-? Did she-? What-? How did-?" He stuttered in utter amazement. It took me a while to register what was happening, but then we both ran after her. It didn't take us long until we were right behind her as she crashed into Embry's house.

She was soaked through from the rain and her hair was plastered to her face so it was surprising she could see where she was going. She pushed Sam out of the way and stood in Embry's doorway, staring at him with us behind her, totally shocked. What the hell? We'd tried so hard to get her to do something, and then all of a sudden… whoa.

We heard their heartbeats quicken as he turned his head and stared at her, his mouth hanging open. He looked absolutely shit. He had gotten so much worse since I last saw him.

His skin was pale, he looked really skinny and frail, his eyes were all dark and she had massive bags. And he just looked bad. You could practically feel the depression radiating off of him.

She whimpered and jumped on him, wrapping her arms and legs around him and buried her face in his neck. It took him a while to react but then he wrapped his arms around her, so tight we were expecting her to stop breathing, or just break in half completely. He rolled her other so he was on top and buried his face in her wet hair.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry." She was murmuring. Over and over again she apologised.

And Theo, Jared, Sam, Emily, Kim, Quil, and me just stood their, gaping at them.

Embry pulled back and stared into her eyes as he gripped onto her, obviously scared if he didn't hold on, she'd disappear.

"Is this real?" His voice was small and hoarse. You could tell it was painful for him to talk because of all the howling he'd done in the past week.

She nodded as he crashed his lips into hers. It was a long passionate kiss. It was like they needed to do it. Like their lives depended on it. Actually, I think their lives did depend on it.

He pulled away and moaned as he buried his face in her neck. "Don't do that to me ever again. Please. I couldn't take it, Lexie." He whispered.

She bit her lip and she looked like she was in physical pain, but she ignored it.

"I wont. I promise." She whispered back. He pulled away again and stared at her in the eyes, so intently she blushed and looked away. He pulled her into another fierce hug. Then as if in sync, they feel asleep. Totally awake and alert one moment, then out cold the next. It's the first time they'd both properly slept in over a week, but still, people don't just fall asleep that quickly. Right?

We all stood there for about 10 minutes, trying to soak in what had just happened.

The past eight days had passed my so excruciatingly slowly and painfully, and all it took was me to say that to her? Then all of a sudden she runs back and everything's okay? They just sleep like nothing ever happened after saying a couple of words?

I turned to the others and they all had equal amounts of confusion present across their features.

"What. The. Fuck." Quil whispered as we watched Alex and Embry moved simultaneously so their bodies fitted together snugly.

"What did you _do?_" Theo asked me incredulously. I blushed as they stared at me.

"I kind of. Accidentally. Maybe, sorta slapped her." I said and Emily gasped.

"How hard?" Theo said, and surprisingly he wasn't trembling.

"Oh! Not that hard! She didn't even look like she felt it." I said and they all exhaled a breath of relief.

"I'm not a total lady-beater. I just kind of lost it." I muttered, bowing my head in shame. I really haven't been so embarrassed of something in my whole entire life.

"Don't worry, kido. Everyone looses it." Theo said smiling madly at me. I punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey! I had my time being the kid. It's you now." I said and he chuckled.

**Alex's POV.**

I woke up in Embry's arms and I felt for the first time in eight days, that everything was going to be okay. I looked up at him and he was staring at me. He leaned in and kissed me softly. I smiled madly against his lips, but as he pulled away and stroked my face, I remembered everything that happened.

I sat up abruptly. "We need to talk." I said regretfully. Embry moved and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I know, my love." He said as he buried his face in my hair. I griped his arms as I leaned against his body. It was so much easier to talk when his eyes weren't distracting me. So we talked for about an hour. About everything. Embry was so easy to talk to about it all. He didn't even make me feel so embarrassed and stupid. He was just so good about everything. Well maybe not everything. There was that one thing that I still had to tell him.

"There's something else Embry." I whispered and he nodded and kissed my temple.

"Anything, Lex." He said and inhaled deeply. I pulled out of his arms and sat cross-legged, opposite him. He frowned at me and tried to move towards me. He looked so unbelievably cute when he did that.

I shook my head and he stopped moving. "This is the biggest thing. It's going to really make you think. Okay?" He shook his head.

"I will always want you." He said and I sighed.

"Not this, it's why I hate the future so much." He frowned at me in confusion. "Although you don't think it, you will doubt it." I said and he shook his head again determinedly as I took a deep breath. "Embry… I'm infertile."

He gasped and his face mirrored mine when I was first told about my… medical condition.

He looked so sad, I hated myself for causing this on him. He pulled me on top of him as he buried his face in hair. "No babies?" He asked sadly. He is such a cutie.

I shook my head against his and he took a deep breath as he tightened his arms around my waist as I pulled my head back. "Well, not for me anyway. I won't blame you if you-" I started but Embry put his finger over my mouth, he looked kind of angry and _really_ sad.

"No, Alex. Please; don't even say that." He said and rested his head on my shoulder. "I can't ever be with anyone apart from you. It's you or nothing. We'll get through this, Lex." I played lightly with his hair as he spoke, although he was mostly just reassuring himself. "Everything's going to be okay."

I breathed deeply and pulled his body tighter to mine. I didn't expect him to act like this. I'd expected him to get all wierded out and gone to Sam trying to see if there was a mistake and he'd realised how we weren't meant to be. And he would move on and leave me.

"You… still want to be with… me?" I asked in bewilderment while blushing, of course he was going to say no! How could I even be so stupid to ask that?

He pulled back and stared at me with his eyebrows furrowed together. He looked like I'd just insulted him worse than anyone ever had before.

"Oh course I do. Haven't you been listening to me? _I want to be with you. _Always!No matter what!" He said and rammed his lips against mine in a fiery kiss.

I moaned into his mouth as his hands moved up and down my body, which then made him smile against my lips. I bit his lip gently, as if scolding him for nearly laughing at me. He practically _purred_ at me before flipping me over. I gripped onto his shoulder as he delivered a trail of kisses across my jaw and down my neck. I pulled him by the neck upwards again and we kissed passionately, I groaned in pleasure when I felt his hard member against my thigh.

Then the door slammed open, and stood there was a livid looking Theo. We both grunted, as we pulled apart. Embry growled at him and then buried his face in my chest, which was heaving up and down. We were both breathing pretty heavily still.

"Can I help you?" I asked Theo angrily and he glared at me.

"Yes you can! You can stop doing _that_ with _him!_ Especially when I'm in the next room!" He said and put his hand on his hip. He's such a girl some times.

"Get out then." I said and I heard laughing from the living room.

"You should be nicer to me considering if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here." He said as I blushed and I felt Embry's arms tighten around me.

"Actually, it was Seth, not you." I said and Seth appeared at the doorway, beaming.

Embry turned his head a little to see him. "I love you Seth." He mumbled against my skin. We all laughed.

"I know, dude. I'm sorry for what I said and did Lex. I didn't mean too." Seth said and looked at me with the most adorably guilty expression.

"Don't worry about it. I needed it." I said but Seth still looked really guilty. I laughed. "You would be absolutely perfect for Effie! She always looks like that when she does something bad."

Theo laughed while Seth blushed.

"Guys! Still have a boner here. I'd really rather you two left." Embry muttered and I could feel myself blushing.

Seth laughed and walked about while Theo moaned and followed him, but then poked his head back around the door. "No funny business." He warned before slamming the door behind him.

I laughed at him and Embry smiled madly at me before kissing me soundly on the lips again.

"My house?" I asked and Embry laughed.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said before picking me up and chucking me over his head and running at an inhuman pace to mine.

* * *

**AN: I was going to have the get together in the next chapter but I just couldn't do it :) Sorry this is such a short chapter, I just really couldn't think of anything else to put it. **

**Also, I just wrote one of the MAJOR chapters. Oh my god, I'm all giddy. I think I might have to bump this up to an M when I post it. But unfortunately you lovely readers are going to have to wait a while for that.**

.forever, **Oh dear god, is it mean that I squeaked in excitement when you said you cried? :L Because I did. Thank you SO SO SO SO much, your review has made me the most happiest person ever :)**

tarsha12, **Thank you so much! This one took a while to get up as it was such a meany to write but I should have the next one up pretty soon :)**

heather2012 iPuppyDogFace**; thank you so much! I really love you all. I'm so glad people are liking this.**

**Thank you everyone who alerted this or favourited this. Or favourite/alert author, it means a lot. **

**Hope you like this chapter guys :) And please review! Kimmmz x**


	9. Chapter 9 A Fight

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Nine

**Alex's POV.**

"Lex?" I heard Embry whisper as he stroked my face. "Love, you need to wake up."

Fool. Nobody ever _needs _to wake up. Well maybe there are a couple reasons… but still, I like sleep.

I tried to tell him this but it didn't really come out right, as I was half asleep, so I just rolled over into the pillow in frustration. He chuckled lightly and played with my hair.

"You really do need to get up. Something's come up and everyone's downstairs." He said as I shivered, it was so cold without him next to me.

I put my arms out to him but instead of letting me sleep more he hoisted me in the air and took me downstairs.

"No." I grumbled as he quickly made it into my lounge. "I'm going to kill you later." He laughed and kissed me on the side of the head.

"Wake up, you lazy ass." I heard Leah say before she delivered a slap around the back of my head. Embry growled at her as I moaned and laughed, rubbing my head.

"Down boy." I said as I rubbed my eyes. It was only when I heard some sniggers from around me I realised everyone who was here. All of the boys in the pack were here along with their imprints.

"What's everyone doing here?" I asked as I clambered down from Embry, trying to preserve the littlest bit of dignity I could. I do sleep naked after all.

Joking! I wouldn't really stand there naked, but I did have shorts and a vest top on, which wasn't really my favourite attire to wear in front of everyone.

"There's a vampire cult who found out about us from the Volturi." Sam started as Embry wrapped his arms around me from behind. "The Cullens - Nessie's family - warned us." He suddenly got angry as he griped onto Emily harder. "They've found about out imprints and how it works." A low growl came from Embry and a few of the other boys as they tightened their hold. I leaned into Embry and I felt him bury his face in my hair, trying to calm himself. He obviously didn't know that bit. "They want us to _work_ for them. We've got to go sort them out. Your house is nearest to the woods and practically in the middle of La Push, it's safest place and Theo said it was okay." Sam said and I nodded then turned to Theo.

"Where's Laura and…" I looked over at the clock, _seven-thirty!_ Damn, no wonder I was so tired, it was a weekend after all. "Dad?" He shouldn't have left for work yet.

"Laura's at a friends and Dad was called into work early." He said and I nodded again.

"What did they want to do to the girls?" Embry asked, he sounded really angry. He didn't start trembling or anything though; he said that he couldn't if I was holding him. Weird imprinting stuff.

I stroked his arm as he took a deep breath. "Probably blackmail." Paul practically growled as he held onto Rachel like his life depended on it. Actually his life kind of _did_ depend on her…

I sneaked a look back at Embry and he looked livid. I winced and stroked his arm quicker, trying to see if it would work.

"Good try." I heard Brady say as he let out a light chuckle. I laughed and smiled brightly at him.

Embry grumbled and I turned to him, with a shocked, but amused, face. "Sorry _my love._ I forgot." I pointed to him as I spoke, "Undivided attention." I said and winked at him giving him a thumbs up.

"Damn straight." He said as he pulled me tighter into him. I rolled my eyes and laughed along with a few others.

"So, Embry, how did you get Theo to not care about you sleeping at his house?" Paul asked cheekily and Theo groaned and mumbled something incoherent.

"Oh, every so often we sleep at mine. It's all good." Embry said back, smiling ear to ear as I groaned and blushed.

"You're so lucky, my mum and dad are so controlling. They wouldn't ever let me do that." Kim said as she smiled at me jealously.

She did not just say that. I just stared at her in, I tried not to but, disgust. I felt Theo trembling as he stood next to me. Jared growled at him and held onto Kim protectively as she looked at us in confusion.

"Yeah Lex, you're fuck ass lucky." Theo said darkly, never looking away from Kim.

"Sure am Theo. I am glad my mother died and my dad was to depressed to give a fuck; imagine having _controlling parents._" I said sarcastically as I laced my fingers with Theo's. He stopped shaking instantly. Ever since that time I first found about the shape-shifting Theo had been _extremely_ cautious about his anger in front of me. Especially as Embry wouldn't let me be in the same room as him alone for quite a while afterwards.

Embry growled lightly at Jared who looked like he was going to rip me limb from limb. Kim looked absolutely mortified. I felt guilty, but I was determined not to let myself regret what I said. It was good that I put her in her place. She can't go around being so damn insensitive; Theo's was blatantly upset too. It wasn't so selfish, was it? Embry hugged me tighter, leaving a kiss on the back of my neck. It calmed me down a lot, but I was still pretty pissed.

"That really must be a hard life." Theo said sarcastically.

"Fancy a drink Theo?" I asked and pried my eyes away from Kim for the first time.

"Of course Alex." He said softly and I turned to give Embry a quick kiss before walking into the kitchen with Theo.

"How you feeling?" He asked as he got the glasses out and I got the orange juice out of the fridge.

"Angry, upset and incredibly guilty." I said and Theo snorted.

"She deserved it. How the fuck can she go around complaining because her parents _care_ about her?"

I sighed. "She probably didn't mean it like that though."

He rolled his eyes as he took the orange from me and filled his glass. "Fucking careless though." I nodded, I could agree with that. "Plus, we don't go around moaning about how hard life is for us." He said as he gulped it down.

"I'm such a bitch." I muttered. He poked me in she side and smirked at me.

"And they say siblings disagree on everything!" He said and ran out.

I rolled my eyes and followed after him. Everyone stopped talking immediately and looked at us. Theo coughed warningly and they all turned back. I smiled at him in thanks and I went to sit on Embry's lap who had sat on the space on my sofa and had his arms out for me. We always had loads of seats, sofas and beanbags in our lounge, I always wondered why but it's defiantly come in handy now.

I gave him my refilled glass and he gulped it down in one go. "Thank you, my love." He said and I laughed and kissed him lightly. He pulled me further onto him and deepened the kiss. Every time we kissed if felt like my body was going mental, it still felt like fireworks were going off inside me.

It was only when Leah slapped the back of my head and my forehead collided with Embry's that we finally broke apart.

Embry growled at her as he gently rubbed my forehead with his thumb. "Would you stop hitting her? For fucks sake Leah."

She laughed as I growled at her. "Good impression, still got to work on it though." She said.

"Damn it! I thought I was getting better!" I moaned and she snickered.

"Anyway, stop complaining Paul. You've got to do it on Sam's order." Leah said as she sat at my feet.

I kissed Embry quickly on the lips before leaning against him.

"What are they talking about?" I whispered into his ear.

"Not a fucking clue." He said as he shifted and rested his head against mine.

I grinned as I looked at him through my eyelashes. "Don't you feel really naughty? Like the little kids who weren't paying attention in class?"

He groaned. "I don't want to talk about you being naughty in front of everyone." He said and I gasped as I slapped him and laughed.

Theo groaned and held his hands over his ears. "Make it stop!" He kept repeating as he rocked himself.

I rolled my eyes and Embry just laughed at him. "You're lucky I even let you in this house!" Theo said and glared at Embry. Embry's laughter instantly stopped and his smile vanished.

"Oh, you wouldn't have let him in would you, _little_ brother?" I asked sarcastically, emphasising the little. Embry's smile returned, which made me happy, and he kissed me lovingly on the cheek.

I curled up on Embry's lap and turned to Sam. "What won't Paul do?" I asked. Sam turned to me and sighed.

"None of them want to leave their imprints to come help. They think they'll be more help guarding them, which defies the point of bring them to your house." He said, clearly angry.

I smirked and turned to Paul, feigning shock. "What's this Paul? You backing away from a fight? Just want to stay here playing babysitter? You don't want to go kick the vampire's ass' that threaten Rachel? Just letting him get away with it?" I asked in mock disappointment, shaking my head.

He clenched his jaw and got angry quickly. He looked determinedly at Sam. "What time we leaving?" He said and I heard a few laughs around me.

I smiled proudly as Sam smiled and mouthed 'thank you' at me. I winked at him, which got a grunt from Embry.

"How the hell did you even know I did that?" I muttered as I turned around, straddling him. I wasn't worried about Paul twigging I had been putting it on; he became disinterested in the rest of us and began to occupy himself by kissing Rachel.

Embry tapped his nose and smiled at me. I kissed him softly, then pulled back and buried my face in his neck.

"Sleepy." I mumbled against his skin and he wrapped his arms around me. I turned my head so I was facing Sam. "How many vamp's are there?" I asked.

"Only a few. It will be easy, we just wanted to get everyone here because they might be planning something for you imprints." He said and Embry's arms tightened instinctively.

"Hi! My name's Claire. You have a lovely house." This small girl said as she came up next to us, dragging a smiling Quil behind him.

"Thank you!" I said as I pulled back from Embry and smiled brightly at her. She was so beautiful. "I'm Alex. I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh, you're Embry's girl." She said and smiled at Embry who was beaming at her.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, I suppose I am." I said and Embry pouted. It had only been a couple of days and she already knew? Actually I suppose I was snogging his face of moments ago, it wouldn't take an idiot to work that one out…

"Suppose?" He said but I ignored him.

"Quil says that I can stay with you while he goes to do his manly stuff." She said and smiled innocently while swing my hand. He just smiled at her.

When they first told me about Quil imprinting on Claire, I was really sickened. But when they explained it all, it seemed less paedophile-ish. Apparently it's not like it is with everyone else, and Claire would have the choice when she was older if she wanted to take their relationship further or not. Quil would just be acting like a brother to her at this point. And an exceedingly overprotective brother at that. All I knew is that it would be pretty hard to explain it to her when she's older, that this man had known since he saw her from a young age that he was her sole mate.

I nodded and smiled at her as Embry kissed my neck lightly. Ever since I'd had my massive freak out we'd become practically inseparable. Worse than the other imprints because they hadn't gone eight days thinking you were never going to see the other again. I knew it was entirely my fault, but it still hurt a hell of a lot. It still pains me now to think about it.

Everyone sat around discussing the plan of action for a bit before they eventually left. Collin, James and Lewis were to stay and guard the imprints while all the others went off to fight. I had met all of the wolf boys on numerous occasions; I just mostly saw the older ones. And Theo, of course.

"Okay, let's go guys." Sam said as he got up after giving Emily a long and meaningful kiss.

I turned and hugged Embry tightly. "Be careful, yeah?" I said softly and he laughed.

"I've done this millions of times, don't fret." He said and I nodded and kissed him before he followed the boys and Leah out.

I almost groaned, whenever I wasn't with Embry, it felt like I was hollow and lifeless. I quickly showered and got dressed and then I spent the day talking and chatting with the other girls, although Kim kept her distance, and I played with Claire most of the time.

Emily spent most of the time in my kitchen cooking. Bless her. I knew I should really of helped, but I really hate cooking.

Four of five hours passed until the boys came back. They came in joking and laughing and I practically ran at Embry.

He picked me up and spun me around. I laughed madly at him and kissed him.

"Everything go alright?" I said and he kissed my lips again softly.

"Yep." He said simply.

"What happened?" I asked, he couldn't leave me hanging!

He rolled his eyes. "We found them, they talked shit for a bit. We got angry and killed the fuckers. End of story, wasn't that lovely and interesting?" He said and I wrinkled my nose at him and gently knocked him with my forehead.

"Is it so bad that I want to know what's happening?" I asked and he sighed.

"No, I suppose not. I just don't want to drag you into all of this." He said and hugged me closely to him.

"I think I'm already dragged into this, _my love._" I said with a laugh. He was frowning but then grinned madly.

"I love it when you say that." He said and kissed along my cheekbone.

"I think I'm already dragged into this?" I repeated sarcastically. He groaned and nipped my skin lightly.

I laughed and shoved him off. "Ohh, I understand you know, _my love_." He smiled happily at me and nodded.

"Lexie." I heard Claire say as she tugged on the hem of my top. I turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah, Claire?" I said and she giggled.

"That rhymed! Anyway, they say food is ready." She said sweetly before skipping back to Quil who was waiting for her.

"Okay, let's go." Embry said before pulling me into the kitchen. Whoa! In my kitchen was the most amount of burgers you've ever seen in you life. I saw that Emily had bought food with her, but Jesus Christ! That's one hell of a lot of food.

I took one, while Embry took about six and we went back into my lounge after thanking Emily.

"So," Paul started look evilly between Theo and us. "What's Embry like in bed, Lex?"

Theo growled while Embry and Seth started laughing hysterically. I blushed and glared at them, but they didn't stop.

"Well, I have to admit, Seth's much better." I said and they both stopped laughing instantly.

Seth's eyes widened as his eyes flickered from me to Embry in horror. Embry was trembling madly and glaring at Seth. Everyone else was laughing, only Embry seemed to not understand it was a joke. He growled and looked like he was about to pounce. I put my hand on his arm and he stopped trembling instantly and looked at me with hurt eyes.

"Calm down! It was just a joke." I said and he nodded and the broken look in his eyes disappeared as he breathed a sigh of relief. I smiled and turned back around. "Yeah, you and Seth were as good as each other." I said and he started trembling again.

We started laughing again but Embry actually got up and took a step towards Seth, who whimpered and scurried behind me.

When Embry saw me laughing he frowned even more. I put my hand on his cheek. "I didn't fuck Seth, don't worry." His face softened but he still looked a little angry.

I smiled sheepishly at him before hugging him tightly around the waist.

He relaxed completely and wrapped his arms around me. "Don't do that." He said and I felt incredibly guilty.

"I'm sorry, it was just to good to miss. You big softie." I said and grinned at him. He huffed and sat back down, pulling me on top of him.

Leah smirked as she walked past. "He doesn't trust you, Lex. I say you ditch him." She said and Embry gaped at her and looked at me with wide eyes, shaking his head viciously.

I pretended to think about it, which made him whimper. I laughed and kicked Leah gently. "You're such a shit stirrer." I said and Embry exhaled loudly in relief.

"You're not going to ditch me?" He asked quietly, as if scared of the answer. I rolled my eyes at him but smiled as I snuggled into him.

* * *

**AN; This chapters a little bit bigger than the last one, but still kinda short. Sorry! Though I think I made up for it for updating within the same morning ;D**

**Thank you so much iPuppyDogFace and TheStoryOfMe. It means so much!**

**Thanks for reading this everyone and please review :) Kimmmz x**


	10. Chapter 10 I Was Always Yours

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Ten

**Alex's POV.**

Urg. It's Monday. School again today. I hadn't been in over a week because of the whole Embry/imprint thing but I knew I had to go. Even though the school here is behind my old school in England, so I'd already done most of it.

I didn't even have Embry in any of my lessons today.

I had a shower and got dressed. I don't think I'll ever get used to not wearing a uniform for school. My friends back home are really jealous because our old uniform is _hideous_. I did my hair and makeup quickly and then laid on my bed and talked to Zara on the phone for a while before the boys came to give us a lift to school.

"How's Effie doing?" I asked her.

"Good, she hasn't had a fit since that time Abs had to call you. She was proper mortified when she found out what happened." She said and I sighed.

"I hate it that she thinks we dislike helping her with this." I said.

"I know, hell, I wish I could help her. Her dads a fucking sick bastard." She said and I could practically hear her punching a wall.

"Tell me about it. Did you find out when he gets let out of prison yet?"

"Nah, but I will soon." She said and her breathing regained control. I loved Zara, she was probably my best friend out of all the girls from home. She had a massive bad temper, though. But that probably just makes me like her more. I never get on that much with sweet and innocent girls. Apart from Effie, I've never argued with her. But even Kim, I always end up getting pissed with her.

"I'm going to call up the police officer who dealt with her case sometime this week and talk about the restraining order." I said and Zara mumbled an agreement.

Then my door burst open and Embry jumped on me. I laughed at him until he started kissing me. I dropped the phone and he instantly got my full attention.

He pulled back and grinned happily at me. My breath always catches when he looks at me like that. I'll never be able to understand what he sees in me. I just thank my lucky stars for this imprinting business, because I know without that then he wouldn't ever look twice at me.

He picked up my phone and where I heard Zara shouting from the other end. "Sorry, something terribly important has come up. She'll call you back later." He said before hanging up and kissing me again. I laughed and buried my hands in his hair.

Eventually we pulled apart, gasping for air. "Come on!" Theo called from downstairs and I smiled madly at Embry before rolling out from under him and grabbed my bag.

He groaned but followed after me. We walked out to his car and I turned to him excitedly. "Can I drive?" I asked while bouncing up and down.

He groaned. "Lex, I don't want you to hurt yourself." He said and I rolled my eyes and waved him off.

"Don't be silly, you've given me plenty of lessons so far, and it's only a little bit down the road." I said and pouted slightly. He groaned again but handed me the keys.

"Just _be careful!_" He cautioned me and got in the front passenger seat.

I didn't pay much attention to what they said while we were in the car, I just focused on my driving. I'll be damned if I have a crash. We got to the schools' lot and I parked the car. I turned the engine of and practically jumped out of the car and started skipping around. Embry got out and smiled at me as I jumped on him.

"See! I told you I wouldn't smash it up!" I said and he chuckled at me and pecked me on the lips.

Theo rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah, good one sis. You didn't fuck it up for once." I laughed and swatted him around the head.

"Shut up!" I said and climbed off Embry.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we joined the others and walked into school. Some of the other girls were gawking at us and I could feel myself blushing. I'd forgotten that everyone here didn't know about us yet.

Leah grabbed my hand and started to pull me away to our first lesson.

"Bye!" I called to them and Embry quickly kissed me on the cheek.

We made it to English - well double English actually; yay – and I sat next to my lovely spot next to the girl I'd learned to be called Nancy. Beautiful name, eh?

"So, I hear that you're with Embry now." She said but I just rolled my eyes at her. "I thought you said you weren't after him."

"I did say that, but I don't like you so I was hardly going to tell you the truth, was I?" I said and she huffed at me.

"Me and my friends want to know how you did it." She said and I frowned at her.

"What?"

"Because you must have gone through a hell of a lot to get someone like _him_ to go out with someone like _you_." She said bitterly.

"I didn't _do_ anything." I said and she laughed.

"I was right then. He's just going out with you for a dare or a joke or something." She said but I ignored her as I started writing notes on the essay we had to write.

Then a rubber flew across the room and hit Nancy hard on the side of the face, and I mean hard.

She yelped and stood up, clasping her forehead. "Who the hell was that?" She shouted.

"Nancy! You shall watch your language in this classroom!" The teacher shouted from the front and I head a couple of snickers.

Leah walked up to our table and bent down to pick up the rubber and smirked at Nancy and winked at me. I laughed and carried on with the essay, ignoring Nancy for the double period.

I practically ran out of class as soon as the bell went and went straight to Embry, who was already waiting outside. I jumped on him and he happily picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He grinned madly at me before we kissed passionately, only to be interrupted by Nancy who barged into me. It Embry didn't have super human strength; I reckon he would have dropped me.

She smiled innocently at Embry who just looked confused. Bless him. "I'm so sorry about that." She said and then looked at me with clear disgust.

"Don't worry about it Nance! I take it you know Nancy, Embry? She was asking in English how I managed to get somebody like _you _to go out with somebody like _me._ I didn't know though, why are you with me?" I asked him and laughed.

He scowled at Nancy then turned to me. "You got a fucking great ass." He said with a wink and walked of with me outside. I laughed while Nancy stood their gaping before stalking of, glowering at me.

I rested my face against his neck after kissing it and tightened my legs around him. "I love you, Em." I said and I could feel his jaw muscles move against the top my head; he was blatantly smiling like he just won the lottery. Weirdo.

"I love you too, Lex." He said before tilting his head and kissed me on the cheek.

I was so tired by the end of the day, it passed excruciatingly slow while I wasn't with Embry. He dropped us of at mine and carried me upstairs bridal style and flung me on my bed. I laughed at him as he crawled on top of me. "I'm not so tired that you need to carry me." I said and he laughed.

"I just like having you in my arms, make sure you don't fall over as much." He said and grinned cheekily at me. I laughed and knocked my forehead gently against his. He smiled and caught my lips with his.

I pulled away only when my mobile vibrated. He groaned and rolled onto his back while I took it out of my pocket. "Hello?" I asked, kind of breathlessly as I turned to lie on my side and stroked Embry's forearm softly.

"Hey!" It was Josh, I smiled madly.

"Hi! How are you?" I asked him, Embry sighed and pushed me onto my back. I frowned at him in confusion.

"I'm good. Actually I'm better than good, I'm fantastic." He said while Embry got up on his knees and straddled me.

"And why is that dearest Joshua?" I asked quietly while I kept my eyes on Embry. He looked really mischievous as he slowly bent down, my breath caught as he looked so unbelievably gorgeous.

"That would be because my dad just came into a lot of money. A _lot_ of money." He said.

"I didn't realise you were so superficial." I said and laughed. Embry's lips made contact with my neck and I had to bite back a moan.

"That's not just it though. Guess what my dad wants to do?" Josh said. I was having trouble even thinking straight, how the hell did he expect me to guess something that that?

"Mm, don't know." I mumbled as Embry sucked on my skin.

"He wants to go on a holiday. Guess where he wants to go on a holiday?" He said and I very nearly hung up on him when Embry started nibbling.

"Uh, mm. Don't know." I practically whispered.

"Er, okay Lex. Um, anyway – America!" He said and I dropped the phone and rolled Embry over. He smiled victoriously at me but I pulled away and put a hand on his chest, keeping him down.

I picked up the phone as Embry groaned and pouted. "Where bout's?" I asked Josh excitedly.

"He wants to go around America during the holidays, but I think we're staying at about a half hour away from where you live for a week. Oh! And we're taking Effie as well." He said and I squealed in excitement.

"Fucking hell Josh! That's amazing! It's not that long away. I've missed you so much." I said as Embry guided my hand down his body, while staring at me innocently.

I laughed and slapped at him, he then sighed again.

"I know right, only a couple of weeks. I'm so excited, I've missed you so much." Josh said as Embry's hands made their way up my thighs and underneath my top. I growled at him warningly and Embry laughed.

"You're getting better at that." He said.

"One moment Josh." I said as I dropped it and took Embry's hands and put them securely underneath my knees as I sighed.

"Persistent much?" I asked and he smiled madly at him. He rolled me over with great ease and his lips lingered millimetres above mine.

"You know, I could always force you to do what I want." He said in a seductively low voice. I smiled immediately without realising I was doing it. He is so hot. I have no idea how I managed to get to be with Embry. He bought his lips down to mine but I moved my face to the side and put on my best scared voice. "Please Embry. Please don't hurt me." I whispered and he jumped off me as if burnt.

"What!? No! I'd never hurt you!" He cried as he looked at me with wide eyes.

I laughed madly at him as I sat up.

"Ha! And you said you could force _me _to do what _you_ want." I said and he gasped.

"You were acting?" He said and I bit my lip so I didn't laugh and nodded my head.

A low grumble emitted from his chest as he pushed me over and started tickling me. I screamed out and started laughing hysterically. He didn't stop though. I fought against him but I was still gasping for air through laughs a couple minutes later.

"If you don't stop." I started then laughed again. "No touching me for a week!" I screamed and he instantly stopped, staring at me wide eyed.

"What?" He said and I smiled madly at him.

"You stopped 'cause I threatened you with that?" I asked and laughed.

He frowned in confusion. "I'd do whatever you wanted if you threatened me with that." He said and I laughed even harder and rested my head against his warm toned chest.

"I officially _own_ you now." I said and laughed.

He started playing with my dark hair with his fingers. "I was always yours." He whispered softly and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled madly into his chest as I wrapped my arms around his body.

I totally forgot about my phone call with Josh. He told me later on that he hanged up after a while anyway.

* * *

**AN: Another absoloute shortie! Sorry guys. Its really cute at the end though, if that makes up for it? **

**I need to know guys, is it too early or rushed if I put a really serious chapter in next? Should I add some more fluff before?**

**Thank you so much iPuppyDogFace for reviewing every chapter, it really means a lot :)**

**lilmaher - About now :L Thank** **you. I'll try update again soon. **

**starlight5577 - Thank you! I'm so glad. And yayy! Hope you like this chapter. **

**:) Thanks for reading this and please review. Kimmmz x**


	11. Chapter 11 Beautiful, Beautiful Fluff

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Eleven

**Alex's POV.**

"Come on guys, lessons started!" Quil said and kicked Embry in the shins, who then groaned and pulled away from me.

I laughed and got up after him, he wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned into him slightly as we walked to our next lesson.

It's things like this that I love, where we just kiss and touch. It's like he constantly needs to touch me. I know it's just the imprinting stuff, but it still feels really nice. Usually I'd be really embarrassed and nervous about this sort of thing, but it feels so natural with Embry.

"We should totally just ditch." Embry whispered into my ear just before we got to the school's door.I rolled my eyes and tugged him by his t-shirt. School was the only time that the guys wore a top.

He groaned and spun me around so we were face to face. "But you're so much more interesting." He said in his 'seductive voice', as I had deemed it. He always used it when he wanted something.

He kissed me softly and I sighed. I put one hand on the back of his neck and one on his back and started walking backwards while still kissing him. He followed after me, as I don't think he realised what was happening. I don't actually know how I managed to do that though. I stumble all the time while walking forwards by self, so with somebody else and walking backwards, and to top it off, I'm kissing Embry which was _incredibly_ distracting; I thought it would be impossible. I pulled away when we were outside our maths classroom and smiled madly. "Oh look, we're here." I said cheerily while his eyes widened as he looked around.

"What the- how did we- when- I cant remember- we didn't move!" He stuttered and looked at me in amazement. I just laughed and pulled him inside the classroom.

He was still muttering about how I was 'too bloody distracting' and that 'it wasn't fair I did this to him' when we took our seats at the back. Embry brought his seat right up close to me so our legs were touching. I just smiled at him.

I got my maths books out after our teacher went on for about ten minutes on what we were doing and started to do the work set. I turned to Embry but he was just sitting there watching me.

I scrunched my nose up and I could feel myself blushing. "What are you doing?" I asked him as he smiled brightly at me.

"You're beautiful." He said simply and I rolled my eyes and turned away, blushing even more.

I ran a hand through my hair nervously and pointed to the board. "Aren't you doing the work?" I said, still looking away from him. I really hate it when he looks at me like that. It makes me really self-conscious and I never know what to do. His gaze is just so intense; it feels like he's looking right into my soul!

I saw him shrug out of the corner my eye and he leaned forward and started kissing me on my neck and jaw. My stomach went all funny as I bought my hand up to rest it on his shoulder lightly. He took this as an incentive and started sucking harder on my skin.

Let me tell you now, it's fucking hard to do your math's work when you've got Embry's mouth on your neck. It's hard enough to remember to _breathe_ when you've got Embry's mouth on your neck. You can hardly blame me when I started kissing him back though, can you? But in all honesty, it was getting a bit er, raunchy? Yeah it was getting a bit like that when our maths teacher came and slammed the board rubber down on our desk. I pulled away quickly, blushing like you've never seen anyone blush before, while Embry just pulled away and _growled_ at her. He growled at our fucking teacher! So I wasn't that surprised with Miss Athey when she started screaming at us about 'indecent and inappropriate behaviour and we shouldn't be participating in such activities in a classroom'. Everyone in the classroom was laughing at us while I blushed a deeper shade of red. I tried to suppress a laugh as well, as she got scary mad and it looked hilarious.

"Embry, move to the front of the class." She said at then end of her rant.

Embry growled at her. "What? No!" He shouted and I could feel him starting to tremble. I rolled my eyes as I gently stroked his leg under the table, to calm him down and so that Miss Athey didn't see and start shouting at me for more 'indecent activities'.

"You shall not disagree with me! Now get-" She said but I drowned her out.

"We, er, won't do that again in this class Miss." I said and she stared at me intensely for a while in the eyes. It kind of freaked me out as I thought she was going to attack me or something, but I held her gaze anyway.

"You better not!" She huffed angrily and stalked back to the front of the class and I heard a few more sniggers.

I turned to Embry who just smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and carried on with the work. "Do some of it Embry." I said and he moaned but did as I said. I laughed quietly at him, is it weird to say that your own boyfriend is whipped?

He wrapped one arm around my waist and used the other to write down the answers. I almost rolled my eyes again, but I figured I've been doing that _way_ too much lately, so I refrained. But honestly, that can't be comfortable for him.

I finished the work quickly, as we'd done so many sums the same as this back home and leaned against Embry.

He was frowning at one of the questions and I smiled, he looked so unbelievably cute when he did that.

"Now who's staring at who?" He said cheekily and grinned at me. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and laughed softly. He smiled down at me and kissed me on the lips before returning to his work.

"What do you want to do after school?" I asked him as I entwined my fingers with his that were on my waist.

"We can go back to mine?" He said as he wrote down another answer.

"No, no. I mean like after _after_ school. Like college or job?" I said and he scrunched his face up.

"I don't know. I've still got to help with the pack, so I don't know what I'd be able to do." He said as he rubbed his jaw.

I nodded. "I suppose you're still not that keen on my army idea then?" I said quietly and Embry's body froze after he dropped his pen.

I winced as he slowly turned to me. "What?" He asked, he sounded really angry although his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Navy?" I asked and scrunched my nose up as he glared at me.

"Do you realise how dangerous that is?" He said in a threateningly low voice.

I leaned up to his ear so nobody else could hear. "Do you realise how dangerous fighting_ vampires_ is?" I whispered and sat back staring at him. "But I'm not asking you to stop doing that." I said louder. He groaned angrily and rubbed his jaw again in frustration.

"That's completely different." He said, his breathing still incredibly heavy as he glared at me.

"Not particularly, we both want to fight for what we believe is right, yeah?" I said defiantly and he rolled his eyes at me, which _really_ pissed me off.

"Yeah, but I can defend myself better and heal much quicker than you can." He said with his eyebrows knitted together as he frowned at me. Now that, _that_ pissed me off. He's just telling how inadequate I am compared to him! Gee – thanks babe, I love you too.

"Just because I'm not super-human isn't a reason to not join. Everyone, maybe everyone else is like I am." I said as I leaned back in my chair. He started trembling again but I wasn't going to calm him down right now, it wasn't my fault he couldn't deal with it.

"Yeah, and how many of them die?" He said as his shaking began to get worse. The bell went and I sighed at him and packed my stuff up.

He quickly dumped his stuff in his bag and stood up really close to my chair. I groaned and walked out quickly with him close behind me.

When we got out of the classroom and walked down the corridor to where nobody was. I could still feel him trembling against me. I sighed and turned to him, wrapping my arms around his neck as I stood on my tiptoes. He sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me higher up so my feet were off the ground and he buried his face in hair. He was still breathing heavily but it was much, much slower now. I was still incredibly angry at him, but I couldn't let him just phase in front of everybody because then they'd all freak out and then we'd have to explain it all and I didn't want to let Sam or any of the other guys down. And it was probably my _duty_ as an imprint to do these sort of things. He brought me up even higher and wrapped my legs around his body as he leaned me against the wall in front of him.

"You won't go then?" He murmured against my hair, his warm breath hitting my face.

I pulled back, leaning my head against the wall, but I still had my legs and arms around him.

"I told you, I haven't decided what I want to do yet. This is just so you didn't phase in front of everyone." I said and his soft face instantly changed. He growled and I pulled my arms away and crossed them over my chest as I stared at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Is that threatening?" I asked quietly, Embry was fucking scary when he was angry. I think I knew deep down that he wouldn't really want to hurt me, but that's what I thought of Theo and Sam did that to Emily…

"What!? No!" He gasped and looked at me completely horrified and mortified. "I- I- Alex! I'd never, _never_, ever hurt you! What? I wouldn't ever threaten you! No I- I- what?" He stuttered in disbelief as his eyes flickered between mine. He shook his head repeatedly and his breathing was jumpy and he looked like he was in absolute pain.

I let out a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding, however, this just seemed to upset Embry even more and he winced. I felt instantly guilty so I looked away in shame.

"Sorry." I said and he let out a whimper.

"No, no, no. Don't sorry. No. Me; I'm sorry. You; no. Don't." He stuttered again and I dared to look up at his again, he had his eyes squished close and his face was crumpled in pain.

I bought my hands up and stroked his face, trying to un-wrinkle his beautiful face. He instantly calmed and held my hands to his face with his hands as his breathing regained control. He kissed my hands lightly as he opened his eyes. They knocked the wind out of me. They were filled with such regret and sorrow, I felt like I was going to cry at the sight of them. I leaned forward and rested my forehead against his as he held my hands in his large ones and rubbed his thumb over the back of my hands in circles. I kissed him but he barely returned it, as if scared he would hurt me. I smiled sadly at him when I pulled away and he still looked really sad. My nose scrunched up as I rubbed it against his. He smiled as I laughed and he wrapped his arms around my body, pulling it close against his. As I rested my head against his neck and kissed it softly, he took me into the empty classroom next to us, and sat me on a desk.

"I would _never_ hurt you, you have to know that." He said, his voice soft but stern. I kissed him gently again and nodded. "I can't see you in pain, Lex. And I just don't want you to leave me."

I ran a hand through my hair as I nodded. "I know, that's why I didn't start shouting at you and telling you that you trying to convince me not to go is just going to make me want to do it more." I said quietly and laughed when he groaned and rested his head in my lap.

* * *

**AN: Okay, as the chapter is so called, this is a fluffy chapter! **

**starlight5577 ; thank you so so much!**

**Carlaina; thank you :D I know, I so very nearly put it in but then it just seemed to early on and it's a meanie of a chapter.**

**iPuppyDogFace :L yeep, silly silly girl. **

**Miss F Cullen - thank you!**

**lilmaher - thank you ! I shall try ;D**

**So we had another shortie again. I dont want to add the heavy stuff to soon and I have another idea I might add in first ;D I shall try writing as soon as possible, but I don't know if I'll be able to get it up for a few days. **

**Thanks for reading and please keep the reviews coming! I'm absoloutly astonished at the amount I've got for this so far! Yay! **

**Thaank you, you lovely lovely people :) Hope you liked this chapter. Kimmmz x**


	12. Chapter 12 Unsolved Mysteries

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Twelve

**Alex's POV.**

I felt that tingling on my skin again as warm arms snaked around my body. My eyelids flickered open slowly as I looked up at Embry and smiled goofily.

"Sorry I woke you." He said as he kissed me on the nose.

"I wasn't really asleep." I mumbled as I buried my face into Embry's warm chest. "Have you forgiven me yet about the army/navy thing?"

His body tensed up underneath me. "Have you decided that you're not going to leave me? Because that's your answer." He said grumpily as he pulled me closer to him. I laughed quietly as my eyelids got heavier and I felt like I was going to fall asleep any second.

"Silly, silly boy." I muttered against his skin as I wrapped my arm around his toned waist.

**Embry's POV.**

It's times like this that make me want to pick Alex up, take her far away and lock us in a room forever so nobody can ever hurt her. She looked so sweet and it was only when she was near sleep that she looked vulnerable. I pulled her on top of me when she fell asleep so that I could feel every part of her body against mine. I don't know whether I love or hate the fact that she still doesn't know how much I need her. Because on one hand, it makes her really cute and shows how she's not all cocky like most girls, it sort of makes Alex, well, Alex. On the other however, it just makes her oblivious to what she's doing to me when she talks about leaving me to join the army, which is basically suicide. That empty feeling in my stomach and the stinging in my heart comes back at the mere though of it. I can't let her go. She can't leave me.

There was a soft knocking on Alex's door and then Seth walked in. "Sam says we got to go." He said incredibly quietly as to not wake Alex up. I sighed as I rolled over and brushed Alex's hair of her face as I rested her head gently on her pillow. Her eyes flickered open and she moaned and wrapped her legs around me tightly.

I groaned. "I've got to go Alex, I'm sorry." I said as I gently, and regrettably, removed her legs from around me and kissed her softly on the lips. She nodded and turned to bury her face in her pillow as I wrapped her duvet around her.

When I was certain she wouldn't get too cold I kissed her head gently then slapped her on the arse. She squeaked in surprise and removed her arm from the cocoon I made around her and gave me the finger as me and Seth laughed and exited her room.

That day went fairly slowly and I was incredibly angry that I had to spend the whole day doing this protecting shit when I could spend my weekend with Alex.

It was mid afternoon when we got a smell. It was coming from the boundary line of La Push but we quickly made it there with our unimaginable speed. Although they might not have entered, we still needed to check it out. When we got there to see who it was, I very nearly died on the spot.

'_What the fuck!?'_ Paul thought as we watched Alex climb out of a car that had the stench of a vampire. She rolled her eyes but was smiling as she shut the door to something the person in the car must have said and started walking in the direction of her house.

'_Breathe Embry.'_ Sam reminded me and I did so before phasing back into my human form, then pulled on the jeans I tied to my ankle and ran to her.

"Alex?" I asked her and she span around, looking shocked and a little bit nervous.

"Err, hey Emb." She said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Why do you smell of vampire?" I said and her eyes widened at my bluntness.

"You really get to the point, eh?" She said as she scrunched her nose. I swear she does that on purpose when she knows I'm angry because she knows what effect it has on me.

"I do when it's serious." I said as I stepped towards her.

She sighed and took a step back. I frowned at her and stepped forward again so that I was touching her, my steps were a lot bigger than hers. She put her hands on my bare chest – which added to the melting of angriness – and stepped back again.

"Well, this isn't serious so I guess you're alright." She said quickly before turning and starting to walk away.

I grabbed her hand and span her around; Paul and Sam were behind me by this point. "Please explain, _my love,_ I'm not quite following you." I said through gritted teeth.

She sighed and twisted her hand in mine and brought it to her lips and kissed my knuckles softly then rested it against her freezing cold cheeks.

"I can't explain it to you_._ I'll go shower, I can see from Paul's face that my odour isn't so great right now." She said but I held her hand tighter.

"What do you mean you can't explain it to me?" I asked, my anger bubbling up even more.

She looked me in the eyes for a while as she bit her lip. "Because it doesn't concern you." She said softly, as if knowing this would piss me off but deciding to say it anyway. I growled and she sighed.

"How does you smelling of a vampire _not_ concern me?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm but I wasn't succeeding.

"How _does_ it concern you?" She asked stubbornly.

I pretended to think about it. "Err, maybe because I'm in love with you and a vampire would want to kill you? Yeah, I think that could be a prettyfucking great concern of mine!" She flinched when I said 'in love with you' which didn't exactly relax me.

"Well, this vampire doesn't want to kill me, so you don't have to worry." She said, her voice almost getting as angry as mine. _Almost,_ I said, she wasn't quite matching my state yet. She pulled her hand away in anger.

"What does that mean?" I said as I stepped forward again, so our bodies were touching. I needed to touch her so I wouldn't phase.

"It means exactly that. Nothing bad is going to happen. Don't stress." She said and turned to walk away. The moment I lost contact with her my body started trembling again. I went to move after her but Sam put his hand on my shoulder and shoved me in the direction of the forest. I groaned but complied. I phased seconds after discarding my jeans.

Alex was always doing something like this. She'd just go of for hours on end and then never tell me where she went. I know I could easily go find her but she always went during the time I had to patrol. I disliked not knowing where she was at all times. She said she needed to do this to give herself freedom so she didn't feel like she was trapped so I usually let her. But usually she didn't come back smelling of _vampire._

* * *

It was later on that night and we were all at the beach. There was everyone from the pack and their imprints, their brothers and sisters and some friends. Consequently, Alex was here. Not that I'm complaining, I _love_ it when I'm near her, but I kind of was trying to not talk to her so I wouldn't get angry at her again. It was turning out incredibly hard.

I was, at the moment, sitting on the sand with some of the pack, staring at her while she spoke to Leah. I was listening intently to every single word or noise that came out of her mouth. Watching every part of her body and the way she moved. The way her hair blew around her when the wind swept past her.

"Just go you fucking pussy." Paul said and smacked me in the back of the head. I just ignored him.

They were in the middle of talking about what grades they got in an English essay when Alex sighed and got up. She looked me in the eyes but I didn't start smile madly or anything like I usually do. She scrunched her nose up as the wind blew against her again and she crossed her arms over her body as she walked towards me. She came and sat right next to me so that our legs and arms were touching. She was shivering, which made me feel really guilty. The guys took the hint and got up and left.

"It's kind of off putting, trying to talk when you're staring at me like that." She said softly as I turned to look at her again.

"You need to trust me." She said while staring out at the ocean.

I sighed. "I do trust you." She turned to me and her eyes were really wide and hurt.

"Not enough." She said and her teeth clattered together as she shivered again. I groaned and picked her up. She squeaked in surprise as I sat her on my lap with her legs around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned in to me instantly, soaking up my warmth. "Th-thank you." She stopped shivering after a little while.

"It's not that I don't trust you, baby. It's just that I don't want you to get hurt." I said quietly and squeezed her tightly. She sighed and tightened her legs around me, which made my head go all fuzzy.

"I know, which is why I haven't killed you yet for being so controlling." She said and I smiled lightly against her hair. I pulled back and cupped her cheeks in my hands. "You're such a big softie." She mumbled and I kissed her passionately. She dug her nails in back and a low growl rumbled from the back of my throat as I pushed her into the sand, her soft skin underneath my fingers as I ran my hand across her stomach.

We both groaned in annoyance and frustration when Theo kicked me off of her. She blushed as she pulled her top down. "As much as I _hate_ to get you to stop doing that, this dudes watching you Lex. He says he needs to speak to you." Theo said and looked up pointedly at said man.

When Alex saw him she gasped. Both Theo and me looked at her in confusion. She scrambled up and walked quickly with a hard look on her face. We followed after her. When she got to him I was surprised she wasn't breathing fire, she looked so angry. She pulled her fist back while he smirked at her and hit him right in the middle of his face with a surprising force.

"You have no fucking clue how much I've wanted to do that." She whispered angrily as he glared at her and wiped the blood that was pooling down his face. I smiled proudly – hell yeah! That's _my_ girl.

She walked a couple of meters and picked up a hard branch that had come from the woods and played with it in her hands as she made her way back to us. She looked up at him the eyes and she looked totally out of it, like it wasn't her in there. Her anger had just taken over. She started beating him furiously with it and he groaned as it made contact with his head and then she hit him on the back of the knees so he fell to the ground.

"Stop!" He shouted and she paused, the branch motionless in the air and ready to hit him again. "I didn't come here to get hit by a little girl. If this weren't important I would have put an end to it when you made a fist at the beginning. I let you get it out, now let me speak." She just stared at him with a blank face, her weapon still hanging by his head. "It's about Effie's safety." She growled and started beating him with it even harder.

"Yeah! I'll make her fucking safe when I kill you, you mother fucking bastard! You don't even deserve to call her Effie!" She screamed angrily as she hit the guy in the groin. All of the guys around groaned in sympathy. He grabbed the stick and his face was contorted with anger.

"I told you I wasn't here to be hit." He went to thrust the branch back at her body but I tackled him to the floor before he got the chance to even grip onto the wood. I pinned his body down and gripped his neck in my hand.

"Hit the fucker!" Alex screamed at me as Theo held her back. She tried to get out of his hold but she wasn't able to, although she looked like she was giving Theo a good run for his money even though he's a werewolf. I just stared at her. Note to self; make Alex angry. That was fucking hot. Like, _so_ sexy.

"Calm down Alex!" Paul yelled as he stepped forward to help restrain her. It was a bit of an oxymoron considering how Paul was the most un-Zen person you'd ever meet.

I didn't hit him like she asked I just tightened my hold on his neck as I stared at her. She had a little bit of sweat glistening on her chest and neck, her cheeks were flushed with anger and here eyes were wide. Her body kept thrusting away so she could get to him and I very nearly chucked her over my shoulder to go 'have my wicked way' with her, as she called it once.

"Who is he, Lex?" Theo shouted as he tightened his hold around her waist and shoulders.

"This sick bastard is Effie's fucking dad!" She screamed and his grip loosened considerably, although joined with Paul's help she was still unable to get out. Brady growled as he was nearest and kicked the dude in the hip.

"Do you like hitting little girls?" He growled and then Effie's dad tried to pry my fingers off his neck, but they weren't going anywhere. Anyone who made Lex that angry, they deserved to die in my book.

"Would you just listen to what I've got to say?" He gasped. Lex rolled her eyes but stopped fighting the others to free her as much. "Can we go talk in private?"

"Fuck off!" Alex said while laughing. Only someone who was fuck stupid would go of with a man who abused his own daughter. I growled at him and he fidgeted uncomfortably underneath my hold. "You're just pissed 'cause it was me who put the restraining order on you."

"No! Elizabeth; her foster parents, there going to do something bad."

"What?" Alex asked with her eyebrows furrowed together.

"They, they sent me letters while I was in prison." Her eyes widened.

"Loosen the hold so he can speak." She said to me and I complied while staring at her eagerly. She still looked really sexy.

The guy nodded in thanks and took a deep breath. "It was, fan mail." He said slowly and Alex growled and tried to get to him even more.

"You son of a bitch! You lying son of a bitch! They hated what you did to her! How you've ruined her life forever! They love Effie!" She screamed and Brady and Lewis went to help hold her back.

"I'm not! You don't think I was shocked too? I don't want anything else to happen to her." He said softly.

She growled even louder. "You lost the right to care about her when you raped her you sick bastard! So don't you dare pretend to care for her!" Her eyes were filled with tears by this point. "Don't you fucking dare." She said softer as she tried to pull her shoulder out of Brady's grip.

I turned to the sick asshole that was underneath me and looked at him with pure disgust. Knowing now that I wasn't going to be able to have any children of my own, I was even more disgusted that men like this could do that to their own children. I envied him so much because he got to have a daughter of his own, but then he went and did fucking shit like that? I punched him in the jaw and he screamed in outrage and pain. I heard a click but I was just watching Alex as she tried to jump up and down.

"That's it, baby! Hit that asshole." She screamed to me. I just laughed and raised my eyebrows at her.

The guy fought against me with admirable strength, but it wasn't really enough to get me off him. This seemed to confuse and anger him; he obviously didn't like not winning. His hand got out from under my knee and he punched me in the face. I just rolled my eyes; I could barely even feel it. Most of Alex's punches were better than that. But I suppose I had just been crushing his hand…

Alex, I have no fucking clue how she did it, as it should be _impossible_, got away from the four werewolves and picked up the wood and brought it down on his shins hard. "Don't you fucking touch him!" She shouted at him.

"Arg. Just listen to me will you? I thought at least you would want to help her." He said and Alex chucked the branch to the sand and came to sit by his head.

"Talk. Quickly." She said.

"After a couple of years I started to get letters from them asking me how I did it. How I got to control her. How I got to have her at my mercy." He said quickly and Alex tensed up. "I ignored them. But I think there going to do something when she comes back from a holiday they said she was going on. It would break her, Alex." I tightened my hands around his neck when he said her name. "You have to help me."

"What do you want to do to help?" She said quietly, while staring out at the sea deep in thought.

"People change, Lex. Can I call you Lex?" He said softly, his whole demeanour changed.

"No, it's Alexandra." She said harshly. "I know these mind games you play. Don't bother trying to fuck with me; you wont ever get me to trust you. So just quite the crap and get to the point." I snorted in agreement, I don't even know if she trusts _me_ yet and I'm her sole mate. So I very much doubt she'd trust the guy who abused her best friend.

He sighed. "I've changed Alexandra." He said and she snorted.

"Fuck have you. You've tried to stop. But when I hit you in the balls, you came back. I knew I could get you to revert back. As soon as you see Effie you'll go back to how you were. I'll be damned if you ever see her again." She said quietly as she turned to glare at him. He kept his face guarded but I could tell that he was angry and upset.

"I don't want to harm her." He said and she shook her head and went back to watch the waves.

"As soon as you get angry, you will. That's why I hit you, to see if you'd changed or not. Causing you physical pain was just an added bonus." She said and I heard Paul snort in amusement.

"Just listen to me, who else would I be able to do to, to help her? Her cousin and his family would never believe and the police wouldn't take me seriously. You need to help her. We can't let her die." He said frustrated. She closed her eyes in thought for a while before turning back, disgust still clear in her beautiful features.

"What can I do?"

* * *

**AN: Whoa guys, don't hate me for how long it took to update. Have been proper swamped with coursework and tests.**

**stephanie is amazzzing; Ah! I love you, thank you so much. So, so, so much.**

**brigadoonlove; I'm glad to hear it. Thank you :D**

**heather2012; Woop! Thank you!**

**iPuppyDogFace; Yay! Thanks **

**starlight5577; Ahaha. Yep, me too. I love writing him as such a cutie. It would be a bit of a boring story if everything went our way though, eh? :(**

**Carlaina; Yep :L Thanks for the review.**

**Okay, hope everyone like this. Tell me what you think, and don't be afraid to really let me have it. I like having the critisism.**

**I'll try update soon. Maybe the juicy stuff in little while? Hmm... **

**Kimmmz x :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Building Up Friendships

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Thirteen

**Alex's POV**

"Stop worrying about it!" Embry groaned as he pulled me on his lap. I just shook my head as I bit my lip and checked my mobile again. Still no messages.

Embry put his hand on my leg and tried to stop me moving it as I jiggled it. I laughed and bounced it even more. We were in our drama class and everyone was just sitting around do nothing, as the teacher didn't show up.

"Oi, Lex." I heard Matt, one of the boys who were in a lot of my classes, call. I smiled madly and turned around, these boys were lovely.

Embry tensed up as I leaned over him to see the boys. Luke slid a ten-dollar bill across the table towards me. "That should be enough right? Come round the back after class?" He asked and smiled cheekily.

"You did say you were a prostitute, right?" Doug said with mock concern on his face. Did I mention these guys had a wicked sense of humour?

"That's insulting." I said, pretending to be disgusted and I could feel Embry trembling. "I'd get three times that back home for a hand job."

The boys howled with laughter and I high-fived Matt. They seemed to find my comebacks funny. Actually, I think it's just my accent. They think I sound really weird and always make me say random things.

I shifted around on Embry's lap and stroked his chest lightly and his trembling subsided. He always got like that when they came over.

"What you doing tonight?" Doug asked as he leaned across the table.

"Err…" I looked at Embry who regrettably shook his head. "Nothing." I said and turned back to smile at them.

Luke smiled and slung his arm around me, which didn't help with calming Embry. He seemed to think that I wasn't allowed to be touched by anybody else apart from him. "In that case, you, lovely Alexandra, are coming to the beach with us." Luke said and Embry shook his head. I raised my eyebrow at him for a second and he scowled at me. I turned to the boys and laughed lightly.

"Sure thing, boys." I said and they grinned at me.

Embry was still moaning about it while he took me home. "I don't see why you want to spend time with them." He said and I groaned as I rested my head back against the seat.

"Because I fancy them all incredibly and I plan to run away with them and leave you forever. We're going to have a hot foursome on the beach tonight." I said sarcastically.

His knuckles went white as he gripped onto the steering wheel tightly. I sighed as I leaned forward and put my hands over his, massaging them gently. He relaxed a little but was still staring out at the road intensely.

"Oh come on, babe! You know I was joking!" I groaned and I heard Theo, Laura and Paul laughing in the back.

"You can't joke about stuff like that! You can't even say the words 'leave you forever', okay?" He said in a pained voice. I nodded but gulped and opened the window so I could feel the wind against my face. At times I think I'm getting so much better, and then others, I feel like my body's going to explode when he says things like that.

"When does Effie and Josh get here?" Theo asked, changing the subject.

"Couple of days now." I said as we pulled up at my house. "I'll see you tonight?"

Embry shook his head. "I've got patrol." He said softly but shortly, he still wasn't in a good mood. He'd been so prissy with me lately. I was glad to get out and just spend time with some guys who weren't taken over by extreme hormones. I nodded and kissed him on the cheek softly before flinging my bag over my shoulder and getting out. I looked back at him as I went to follow Theo and Laura into my house and he was staring at me like I just stabbed a knife through his chest. We usually have like a twenty minute snog fest when we say goodbye but he seemed like he was going to phase any moment, so I didn't. I turned away and went in my house and started preparing tea.

Once I'd finished the soup I left it on the stove, grabbed my jacket and went out of my house to find Matt, Luke and Doug already there. "Hey." I said cheerily as I smiled at them. They smiled back and we made our way to the beach talking about nothing in particular. When we got there I was already crying of laughter at some of the things Doug had come out with.

"So, why are you with _Embry?"_ Matt asked as we sat on the dry-ish sand, from his tone I could tell he didn't like Embry.

I laughed, "Way, _way_, to many reasons to be able to talk about in one night." I said softly. "Why?"

"We don't like him." Doug said bluntly. I sighed.

"We don't not like him. It's just there whole group, you know? There's something weird going on." Matt said.

"I told you, they're a drug dealing gang." Doug said as he waved us off. "They've got all the signs." I smiled and raised my eyes in question. "Okay, one; they all got incredibly tall and bulky when they joined said hang. Two; they're all really warm. Three; they all have_ major_ anger problems and out of control emotions. Four; they're all scary possessive of their girlfriends. Like, they wont let them out of their sight and they stare at them like they have the sun shining out of their arses. Five; they say stupid stuff about being 'protectors', blatantly hallucinations or the drugs have taken toll of their minds. Six; they all have some scary 'in' thing where they talk about things hushed and you always get the feeling that you're not in on it." He explained and the other two just nodded. "There really is something strange going on."

"We like you, Lex. We don't want you being dragged into that." Luke said as he smiled tenderly at me. I laughed and rolled my eyes as I laid down and rested my head in his lap.

"You guys don't have to worry about anything. They're definitely not druggies." I said and they all huffed.

"Do you know what's going on with them?" Matt asked. Whoa, what the fuck do I say? It's lie time!

"Nah. I don't think there is anything going on. When you're with them, they all just fit together, you know? They're like a massive family." I said quietly.

"And you want to be part of that family?" Doug asked, a little amused.

I sighed and chewed on my lip. "I don't really fit into it, I don't get how to be in the whole happy family thing." I said quietly and the boys nodded in understanding.

Luke played with my hair absentmindedly as he spoke. "Everything seems so intense with them, init?"

I sort of laughed at that and nodded. They had absolutely no idea.

"Erg, we're getting so sappy." Doug said and shivered in disgust. I smiled madly and laughed.

"Oh yes."

"How are things with Nancy?" Luke asked Doug as he laughed. I burst out laughing and gaped at him.

"You like _Nancy!?_" I practically screamed at Doug. He groaned and shoved me.

"No! She like stalks me." He muttered and turned to lie on his back, staring up at the sky, which was getting darker.

Matt laughed madly. "She really does! It's immense."

"Oh yeah, well have you got Hannah into bed yet?" Doug asked him and he groaned and blushed.

"No." He mumbled, clearly unhappy about the whole thing.

I laughed again. "Oooh, the red head?" He nodded and got this lovesick puppy expression on his face. "Aw, she's beautiful!" I said and turned to Luke. "Who are you after then?"

He blushed and opened his mouth to say something but then I saw Embry. I sighed. "I better go. I'll be back in a sec." I said and they nodded. Luke looked relieved, bahaha - the fool, I would find out soon enough.

I got to Embry and he looked even angrier. "You looked awfully comfy over there." He stated angrily and I looked at him in confusion. "You and that blonde one."

I groaned and covered my face with my hands as I breathed deeply. "I'll see you tomorrow, Embry." I said quietly, trying not to come over angry. I walked over to the boys and said I was heading home and they offered to walk me back. I turned around and Embry was standing there looking distraught but still absolutely furious. I sighed. "That would be great, guys."

* * *

**AN; Arg! Trouble in paradise. Will they be able to work it out? Hmm... **

**Please review and thanks for reading ! :D Kimmmz x**


	14. Chapter 14 A Bad Feeling

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Fourteen

**Alex's POV.**

Kim and me are taking Claire to the park today while the boys go of to do more wolf-work. Claire was such a cutie, and we'd become quite attached to each other since I met her.

"Lexie!" She screamed as she ran into my arms. I grinned happily and span her around. She screeched and giggled.

"Claire!?" Quil shouted before he ran to us. I just rolled my eyes at him, which made Claire laugh and she tried to do the same thing.

"Urg, stop teaching her to be all sarcastic." Quil said as I put Claire down and he helped her put her coat on.

"Oh Quil! I can do it by myself!" She said and slapped his hands away gently. He laughed at her as Embry came in and smiled brightly when he saw me.

I practically ran at him and attacked him with my lips. I know it had only been a day since I last did this, but it felt like I hadn't touched him in twenty years. I moaned as he slid his tongue into my mouth

He pulled away and smiled madly at me. His pearl white teeth clashed with his russet coloured skin, but it was the most beautiful smile I could ever find. I loved the way his light brown eyes always sparkled.

He picked me up and sat me on the windowsill behind me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I slid my tongue in his mouth.

Then are heads got pulled apart and we both groaned in displeasure. Stood there was Quil holding Embry's hair in one hand and my forehead in the other.

"Not in front of the little kid, guys!" He said and turned to greet Kim and Jared as they arrived.

I rolled my eyes and Embry sighed. I smiled at him and kissed him slowly and softly before getting off the windowsill.

"Not fair." He grumbled as he hugged me to him. I smiled against his warm, naked muscled chest. Embry really does have a great body.

"Come on Lexa! We have to leave now." Claire said as she tugged on my hand.

"Okay, I'll be one second." She smiled back at me and skipped back to Quil. I looked up at Embry. "I'm sorry for how I've been lately. It's just I've felt like something_ really_ bad is going to happen. And then I'm stressed about everything. I know I shouldn't be like that with you yesterday- because you're just trying to show you care- and then I was like- and you were all upset and I didn't know what to do- 'cause I don't know what to do with all this- and I shouldn't be like that- and I love it that you care- I just don't know what- you're really protective and that's really- I've just never had anyone who- I don't know what's going on and then- I don't like not knowing what's going on- then I go all weirdo- but I'm sorry and I- you're really lovely." I said and then took a much-needed breath afterwards. Embry just smiled at me with his eyes wide with happiness, I melted a little bit inside every time he looked at me like that.

"I understand." He said simply and kissed me lovingly. I took in a shaky breath and smiled at him when he pulled away. "I don't know how I understood all of that, but I did. I really did." I laughed and smiled goofily at him but saw Claire bouncing up and down by the door expectantly and I sighed.

"You better go. We'll talk tonight? I'll try and be less protective." He said and I hugged him tightly. "And don't worry about anything, Lex. I'm not going to let anything bad happen." He said and smacked me on the bum as I pulled away. I laughed and hit him on the shoulder before walking to Kim and Claire.

"Ready?" I asked and they smiled brightly at me. I took Claire's hand and bade the boy's farewell.

We got in Kim's car and quickly arrived at the park. We played with Claire for quite a while until she started asking about lunch.

"There's this new little café in town?" Kim suggested. I picked Claire up and flung her over my shoulder.

"Yippee! Let's go there." I said and Kim unlocked her car as Claire squealed.

"How are things with Embry?" She asked as she pulled away from the park.

I sighed. "He's been really great. And I've been really shitty."

She laughed. "I think I can relate to that."

"Do you ever get used to it?" I asked and she sighed.

"I've leant how to deal with it, but I doubt I'll ever get used to it." She said and I nodded.

"I think I'm just in denial about it, you know? Someone actually caring that much about me…"

We left the car in a parking lot and walked through the town to get to the little café. When we got there I gaped at it in awe. It was the cutest little thing ever. We had our drink and some stuff to eat and made our way out.

"We should defiantly come back." I said and Kim nodded.

"Yep, yep, yep !" Claire sang as she skipped, holding our hands.

"This way will get us to the car park quicker." Kim said pointing down a long ally way. I held in a groan. I had such a bad feeling about that, but I ignored it and made our down.

I shouldn't have gone down there. Why do I never listen to my instincts?

Halfway down the long dark ally way two men stepped out in front of us. "That's a cute little kiddie you girls have got there." One of the men said as he licked his lips at Claire. Ew. Fucking Ew.

I stepped in front of Kim, positing Claire in between us. "That's a cute little court case you men will have if you don't stop staring at her like that and let us pass." I said and stared into the mans eyes while he just smirked.

"Hear that? A court case." He said to the second man who snorted, eyeing Kim up and down. I was trying hard not to punch them both in the face; they were making me feel sick. The first man took a step forward, trying to get passed me.

"Touch her and I'll break your fingers." I said quietly, I didn't want Claire to hear; I didn't want her to get any more scared than she already was.

"My, my. We are a feisty one, aren't we?" The man said and smirked at me. I grunted and pushed him to the wall with my forearm. I've always hated my over muscular arms, but fuck was I glad for them right now.

"Kim, take her, now." I said and she picked up Claire and tried to move past but the second man stepped in and smashed me into the wall.

Claire screamed while a bit of the wall that was sticking out dug into my back, piercing my skin.

"What do you want?" Kim asked, her voice was shaky and she was obviously as scared as I was. She held a crying Claire to her tightly.

"How about you girlies come in here for a few minutes?" The first man asked slowly as he opened the door to the warehouse on the right.

"I think we'll give it a pass today. Thanks for the offer though." I replied and the second man slammed me against the wall again. Inside I was shaking with nerves, but I'd gotten so good at hiding my emotions by now.

"Oh that really wont do, now will it?" The first man asked and the second man shook his head while leering at me.

The second man grabbed my wrist and tried to drag me in but I kicked him in the shins. He groaned and smacked me around the back of the head with something.

Then it all went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a dark room. There was a vast amount of space and only had a few boxes dotted around the place. But there was a metal fencing surrounding the room, a couple meters before the walls. What the fuck was going on? What is this shit? Was I in a fucking _cage?_

I groaned and put my hand to the back of my head. Holy shit that hurt. My hand got covered with something and I brought it to my nose to smell. I blanched. Blood. I wiped it down the front of my top as I groaned again.

"Lexie?" I heard Claire say behind me and I span around quickly. I was then reminded of what was going on. There was another girl sitting next to Kim while she tightly hugged Claire.

"What happened?" I asked Kim while eyeing the other girl. She seemed a bit younger than me and looked an absolute wreck.

"You passed out and they dragged us in here. Then they went back out for you. Cindy," She said, motioning the girl. "She's been here for a couple of days." I tried to control my breathing.

This _can't_ be happening. Things like this just don't happen! This is what goes on in horror movies. I felt sick.

"Did they get you in the allyway?" I asked the girl and she nodded. "Have they… done anything to you?" I asked and she shook her head but tears formed in her eyes.

I put my hands to my pockets quickly, but my phone had been removed. "They took all my stuff too." Kim said as she realised what I was doing.

"Damn it." I got up and walked to the fence of the cage. I tried to shake it, but it wouldn't work, it was way too secure. "This is sick." I muttered.

I tried to climb it, but in all honesty I've never been that good at something like that. I couldn't even make it a third of the way up the cage. It was _massive._ The room was so tall, it looked like it was a couple more stories high. There were three other doors leading out from here and I heard voices coming from one.

"Is there anyone else?" I asked them. As I started feeling around the floor.

"There's another man who's with them. There was another girl here, but I… I don't know what happened to her." The girl said as more sobs broke through her.

"What are you looking for?" Kim asked as she tried to console Claire who just started crying. She must be so scared right now.

"Claire, listen to me. Everything's going to be fine, okay? Everything's going to be just fine." I said and she nodded but she was still shaking. I turned to look at Kim. "Anything. Something I can hit them with or that can help get us out of here."

It was so dark, I could make out their faces from the light coming out from under the door, but apart from that, everything else was covered in the darkness.

"How long was I out of it?" I asked, I couldn't believe I let myself get knocked out while they were scared so much.

"Not that long." Kim answered quietly.

"Do they come out often?" I asked the girl and she tilted her head to the side in confusion. "To go outside or something? Do they ever come in here to give you food or just come in here all together?" She shook her head and I groaned.

"They come out to go outside but never in the cage." She answered.

"Would there be anyone out there who's looking for you?" I asked her.

She sighed. "Why are you asking me so many questions?" She asked irritably.

"Because I'm trying to see if there's a way we can get out, the more we all know the likelier our chances are of it. And if you've been here a couple days, and you had someone who noticed your missing, they could be searching for you, what will boost our hope a little." I finished and she groaned in frustration.

"My parents will notice I'm gone but they won't expect it to be something like this. Nobody would expect it to be something like _this._ They won't contact the police as they'll think I've just ran out to stay at a friends house again." She said and I let out a gasp as my hands made contact with something incredibly pointy and sharp.

"What? What happened?" Kim asked worriedly and I heard her shuffling about.

I moved my hands gently over the object.

"I think I just found a blade of glass or plastic, or anything along those lines." I said as I stored it in my back pocket. "Don't worry about it." I carried on searching.

"What use is that going to be if they don't come out?" The girl asked irritably.

"So I can defend us if they try anything." I said quietly and Cindy scoffed.

"Like you could fend of three men." She said and I groaned.

Yes, I doubted that I would even be able to stab a person, but I wasn't going to give up hope. And I defiantly wasn't going to start saying things like that in front of Claire. She was far to young to have to be dealing with shit like this, and acting like that is only going to scare her even more.

I found a flattened cardboard box and chucked it over the Kim. It's not like I would probably do anything with it, but I'm just making sure.

By the time I was at the last corner, I was getting incredibly irritable. Okay, yes, I get it; this is fucking scary but Cindy was pissing me off. She'd just sit there sighing and moaning.

I walked back over to them with the few things that I got, there was a plastic tub, a rubber band, a can and a bunch of papers. Not exactly life saving stuff.

The girl started sobbing again. "I don't know why you're trying, we're going to die!" She wailed. This then set Claire of crying again.

"Would you shut the fuck up? You have no clue what's going on so would you stop trying to scare the crap out of her? She's fucking six, you dolt." I said as I crawled over to Claire, Kim and I tried to calm her down. It took a bit of trouble trying to get there as the sunlight from outside the door had disappeared.

"Listen, the boys are going to realise when they get back that we're not there and are going to know something's up when we don't answer our phones. They'll come looking, okay?" I said and this seemed to boost both of their hopes.

"Quil…" She mumbled as she leaned on my shoulder.

I rubber her back lovingly and Kim wrapped her arm around her waist. We sat there in silence, huddled together to try and get as much body heat as we could. After a while I heard Claire's gentle snores.

"Do you really thing the guys will come?" Kim asked me quietly, trying not to disturb Claire.

"I reckon there's an exceedingly good chance of it, but we shouldn't rely on that. We need to find away out. The boys could probably find our scent and trace it, but that might not be for a while. Plus, I'm not sure if they could smell the way we went in your car that well. By the time they make their way here, the scent could have disappeared or something bad could have happened. But we can't give up hope." I whispered to her, low enough that I'm sure Cindy wouldn't have heard. I didn't want to explain how they could smell where we are.

There was silence for a while and I thought Kim had fallen asleep till she laughed. "I just realised I nodded and you can't see that I'm doing." I laughed lightly and slumped against the cage wall, bring Claire and Kim with me.

I winced as the metal made contact with my head but tried to ignore it. "What if they come in while we sleep?" Kim whispered.

"We'll take it in turns, you sleep first, I'll stay awake." I wasn't even joining Cindy in this rota, she hasn't been much help so far, so I doubt she'd be up for staying awake while others sleep.

I was so tired though, I doubted I could stay awake that long. Somehow I did though. I thought about Embry. How amazing he is and what a beautiful person he is. How I would fight so Kim could be with Jared and Claire to be with Quil.

It was at this point I realised that along the line, I had become dependant on Embry. And I didn't even feel sick because of it. I needed him to live, and if anything happened to him, I knew I couldn't survive it. I trusted him like I trusted no other, and I loved him like no other. I could be with him forever, because he was the one person who I could trust. It's a shame that I realise this now, when there's a possibility that I die and never see him again. I think I was right when I said to Kim that I was in denial, because I had been. Sitting in that cold empty room, not knowing if I was going to live or die, I knew that all I ever needed in life was Embry.

Claire snuggled further into me and I smiled down at her. I owed it to them all to get Claire out, and furthermore, I wasn't going to have another death on my hands.

I drowned out all the anxiety and worry I had. I was going to save them. And that's all that mattered; I had tunnel vision from now until they were out. I wasn't about to watch another person die.

So I didn't wake Kim up that night. As the sun rose and the light shone under the door, they all woke up slowly.

"Whoa, Lex – why didn't you wake me earlier?" Kim asked sleepily.

"Don't worry about it. I couldn't of slept if I tried." I said and shrugged non**-**chantedly. Kim sighed at me and got up, stretching.

Claire tightened her arms around me and buried her face in my stomach. I stroked her hair lightly.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Kim asked as she rubbed her face in despair.

"I have not a fucking clue." I muttered and Cindy started to wake up. "First we need to find out what they want with us." Just as I said this, the door opened and the first man from yesterday and new one came through and snarled at me.

I tightened my arms around Claire protectively. "That's the one, with the little girl. Right feisty she is." He said but the new man disregarded what he said as he stared at Claire.

His gaze sent shivers down my spine. He was undoubtedly the leader. He moved with a sort of grace and confidence, even the other men seemed scared of him.

I'm not going to lie; he scared the shit out of me. I pulled Claire behind me, catching and holding his gaze, which made him smirk. If I thought he was scary before, I was wrong, his smirk could kill.

Kim inhaled sharply and came back over to us. I held them in my arms as the first man opened the gate and the new one stepped through. They walked to us and I got up, giving Claire to Kim and stood in front of them.

Cindy whimpered and scuffled into the far corner. Coward.

I could hear Claire crying again. The nerves leaked away and anger flooded over me. Who the hell do they think they are? Doing this to random girls, scaring Claire?

The new one stepped forward so he was about a meter away from me. I didn't flinch or cower under his hard gaze, I returned it.

He raised his eyebrow at me and I smirked. He put his hand on my arm but I snapped it away from him. This angered him; he delivered a hard blow to the side of my face. I gasped and bowed my head down, trying to ignore the pain but it was near impossible. I heard Claire scream, which angered me more. It gave me the strength to stretched my face out and turn back to him.

"You will do what I want you to do." He said darkly. His voice was low and raspy.

"I will when you let them go." I said and he punched me in the face again. I held in a scream and I felt the blood trickle down from my burst eyebrow.

"You aren't in much of a positing to compromise, now, are you?" He said, his voice angered.

"What do you want from us?" I asked and he held my gaze, as if trying to figure me out.

"Everything." He whispered into my ear. As soon as he was close enough I circled my fingers around the shard of glass and bought it to his neck. But his reflex was much to fast, he dodged out of the way and the blade barely grazed his skin. He screamed in outrage.

"How dare you!? You are mine, now! Mine! You belong to Tom Matthew McKinney! You are to remember that till we dispose of you. You dare disobey me?" He screeched.

"I am nobody's, so your damn straight I disobey." I said and kicked him hard in the shins. He staggered back and the second man came and punched me in the stomach.

I fell to the ground from the force of the impact. He told me his full name, which really can't be a good sign. He would only do that if he were a million percent certain I wasn't getting out alive, right? He spoke his name with a sort of arrogance, he was proud of who he was and all the shit they did. This was so fucking mixed up.

Well, Tom Matthew McKinney sure did have a temper. He picked up the glass and slammed it into my arm with immense strength. I couldn't bite back the agonising scream that erupted from me.

I heard Claire's sobbing from behind me increase. This spurred me on. I couldn't let them all see me so weak. I had thought earlier that I was getting over my strange disorders but I was so wrong, he just stabbed me in the arm and I felt sick to the bottom of my stomach because I screamed.

I gripped the blade and yanked it out me. The pain was excruciating. I can't even tell you what it felt like. It was unbearable. But somehow, I like it. Because after everything I've done to everyone, I deserved the pain. It took my mind off having to see my mother's beheaded body in my mind every minute as well. I could focus on this pain.

The mans eyes widened as he smiled at me. I put my hand over the wound as blood gushed out.

"Oh I like you. You will be much better to play with than that other girl." He said and I saw the two other men at the doorway laughing bitterly.

I pulled my thin cardigan off and wrapped it tightly around my arm. Well I attempted to, my vision was becoming increasingly blurred from all of the blood I was loosing and the pain was making it too hard to move.

"Although, I do love it when they scream." He said and bent over me. "I guess we'll just have to work a little harder for you, eh?" He whispered, never breaking eye contact before smashing his foot into my knee.

I clenched my teeth together as hard as I could to stop from letting a scream out. He stepped back and erected, obviously displeased but the first man laughed bitterly and congratulated his 'master'.

They turned abruptly, leaving the cage and walked briskly into the other room. Well, after they all delivered me a warning look.

As soon as they were out Kim and Claire scurried towards me.

"Fucking hell Alex." Kim said as she readjusted the cardigan, making it tighter. Isn't it ironic that her father's a doctor? Fucking fortunate right now.

Claire sobbed and tears slipped down her face. I held my good hand out and stroked them away.

"Hey now, don't you worry about me, I can barely feel it. Everything's going to be fine." I said and Claire sniffed. Kim sighed and shook her head at me as she tied the makeshift bandage.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said as she wiped the blood from my face with her thumb.

I hugged Claire to me on the side and covered her ears as she cried into me. "Did you not see the way he was looking at her? They were going to do something. It's best that I distracted them. I can't let them touch her." I whispered and Kim cringed.

She knew I was right, she just felt guilty. I felt a little angry that her and Cindy had just stayed silent and stationary throughout the overwhelming pain the men were putting me through. Although I was glad, I couldn't help but thinking that they would happily let me die for them. It didn't really make me want to die for them that much more, but I knew I had to. I had to endure this pain to keep them safe.

I let go of Claire and she stroked my face lightly. "I'm sorry." She said, and I thought my heart broke. It was filled with so many emotions; she could be so mature some times. She hadn't spoken since we got here because she was so scared. She understood completely what was going on.

"Don't worry Claire." I said and kissed her forehead lightly.

* * *

**AN: Ah! Major dislike this chapter. Sorry everyone! I liked it when I first wrote it, but now. ERG! **

**TheStoryOfMe; thank you! I will :D**

**iPuppyDogFace; AAAH! NO! She didn't actually change into a vampire! She just smelt like she'd been with one. So sorry that it came across wrong. I can see now looking back at it I'd put she smelt of a vampire, not she had the smell of ANOTHER vampire. Sorry. :)**

**starlight5577; yepp :) thanks. oh yes :( Poor us...**

**heather2012; thank you!**

**Thanks guys for reading this and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Exspecially this chapter. Should I keep it or change it completly?**

**Kimmmz x**


	15. Chapter 15 Captured

I woke up because Claire accidentally leaned onto my arm. I gasped in pain and gently pried her of me and leaned her against a sleepy Kim.

"I'm sorry, I slept longer than I should have. You sleep now." That's all it took and Kim instantly nodded off.

"I don't know why you guys bother with all that." Cindy said. It had been a day since Tom stabbed me and I understood why she was so bitter. Living like this; cold, hungry, scared, tired, pained. It really brought you down and if it weren't for Claire, I would have lost it.

"So we can wake the others if they come out and try to do some funny business." I recited coldly while staring at my arm.

"I told you it wouldn't work." She said I looked at her questioningly. "The stabbing thing. You can't defend us."

I rolled my eyes at her. "You all look in pretty good shape if you ask me. I think I've defended you rather stupendously if I do say so myself."

We sat in silence for ages and I wondered how much longer we would be like this. Just waking up, sitting there, sleeping. With the occasion of being abused.

Then I heard the voices and the footsteps that warned us that they were coming. I gently shook Kim awake from her short slumber. In walked the three men. They stood at the cage and I stepped protectively in front of the girls.

They laughed sarcastically at my feeble attempts. The second man from the ally came in the cage while the others stood on the other side, as if waiting for a show.

"Step away from the little girl." Tom called. Now it was my turn to laugh sarcastically.

The man came forward and gripped my good arm forcibly and punched me in the ribs. This man was obviously the 'muscles' of the group, because that was one mother fucking punch. The pain was excruciating and I fell to the floor. He stepped over me and I heard Claire crying. Of course Kim wasn't going to shield Claire so I grabbed and twisted the man's foot. He stumbled to the floor and I hobbled over to where Claire was. I put her on my back and leaned her back against the fencing of the cage. I put my hands either side of us and griped as hard as I could onto the metal.

All the time Kim and Cindy just sat there crying, holding each other. That really pissed me off. I don't want to be nasty, but surely they could have tried to save Claire? Sacrifice their lives to save that of another? Claire was so young; she had a longer life to live than any of us.

The man walked up, he looked absolutely furious. He had scars all over his dark face, which only added to his intimidation. He came up right in my face and I heard Claire sobbing behind me.

"We will give you one chance, and one chance only." Tom said as he smirked from his position across the room. "Move out of the way, or you will pay the price."

I took in a shaky breath. "Close your eyes and cover your ears, Claire." I told her as I tightened my grip on the fencing.

He took a step back and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Then he pulled his hand back and slammed it hard in the middle of my face. My knees almost buckled but my grip on the fence held me up. I don't know how I was doing it, but I kept my fingers secured around the fencing. I felt the warm blood trickle down my face and I spat it out of my mouth. If I could guess, I would say that my nose was well and truly broken. Kim let out a scream so I'm guessing I looked a mess.

This was all too surreal. I couldn't get to grips that this was happening. This really did feel like I'd fallen into some sort of horror movie. I was just pleading that this was to be over soon and that Claire and Kim would be the lucky ones that managed to get away.

'Muscles', as I'm calling him now, laughed and punched me harder in the stomach. The force backed me into Claire who let out a strained scream. I quickly regained the mandatory space that she needed to breath and tried to straighten out. Although, it was quite frankly impossible. You know that feeling you get on your abs when you haven't worked out in ages and then you go for like an hour run and do about a million sit ups, and then the next day it really aches? Yeah? Multiply that by a billion and you'd start to get an idea of what it felt like. The arm that got stabbed was throbbing with pain because I was holding on so tight.

Muscles grabbed my hair and yanked it down with preposterous strength and kicked me hard in the knee. I wasn't even attempting to hold in my screams any more, they echoed around the warehouse and I wondered how nobody could hear them from outside. My whole body was weak with pain and it was dubious if I would be able to protect Claire anymore.

Then all of a sudden, I saw the light. This bright white light and I laughed. I was going to die. I had never believed in the whole, see the light and heaven thing but apparently it was all true…

But then Embry came out of the light and I tilted my head in confusion. Why was Embry coming out of the light? Oh please no, please don't let Embry be dead too.

Quil, Jarred, Paul, Leah, Theo, Jacob and Sam all came out after him and I was even more confused now. Why were they all here at my death? Did they come to watch? Was this so I can say goodbye before I passed on?

Next they all started shaking uncontrollably. Embry ran forward and smashed through the fence with his inhuman strength. He phased into his beautiful wolf and tackled Muscles to the floor. Maybe I'm just imaging all of this? I have lost an incredible amount of blood, could that have caused a hallucination?

Cindy started screaming and it was becoming barely possible to stop my self from punching her lights out. Can't she see that they're protecting us?

The others phased and tackled the three other men to the floor. If I had the energy left, I would have laughed. True justice was served. The looks on their faces was magnificent. They looked scared, and I couldn't have been happier. My disgusting capturers and torturers finally got what was coming to them. I had tried to hit them back, but I barely got more than a yelp. This, this would make them wish they hadn't done what they've done.

I didn't look but I knew that they disposed the men with great ease. I slowly unclasped my fingers from the wire. They were bleeding too, bloody typical; I doubt I have a square centimetre of skin that isn't doused in blood. I turned and gently set Claire to the floor. She opened her eyes and yelped when she saw me.

"Lexie! I'm so sorry." She said but I shushed her.

"Don't be silly, this has nothing to do with you." I said but then my vision started to get even more blurrier and I started to wobble. "Not… your… fault." I said before I had to lean on the fence for support.

Embry phased back and rushed to my side. I nearly smiled, Embry looked so good naked.

"Get… them… out… of… here…" I mumbled. The pain was raking through me making it hard to speak of breath.

His face crumpled in pain and he put his arms out for me, I didn't even know what I was doing but I gently fell into them. I think it's that magnetic pull we have, you know? It just took over.

The others phased back I think because I heard there voices. "Holy fuck!" Theo said.

"Kim! Kim, oh my god, are you okay?" Jared said.

"Claire! Come here Claire! It's okay now. Don't worry." Quil said and I felt Claire move past me and her sobbing passed.

"Take her to the Cullens, Embry. Carlisle will be able to help her." Jacob said and I felt my body moving and the wind pushing against my body, drying the blood to my face and body.

It wasn't that long till we were at a door which Embry kicked open with ease.

"Oh Embry!" I heard a girls voice say. "Come on. Carlisle!" She shouted and in seconds a man was standing in front.

"Bring her through here, Embry." The man said and we followed him through.

"How can we help?" Another mans voice came through and the man I presume to be Carlisle started reciting of instructions to be taken on my body.

Embry wasn't speaking though; this upset me, as I love his voice. He laid me on a table but he didn't let go of my hand. He gasped when he saw the cuts on hands.

"Erg, put some clothes on, mutt." I heard another angelic voice say. I couldn't help but notice that all these people had such beautiful voices. I gasped when something cold made contact with my skin, but I didn't fight it, it felt good.

"I'm not moving!" Embry said and I almost smiled again, his voice was so beautiful.

Then I felt a wet cloth on my face and down my neck, another on my arms. I let out a hiss when it made contact with my wound.

"Don't hurt her even more!" Embry whimpered.

""I'm going to have to put a disinfectant in the wound. It's going to hurt." Carlisle said and I felt some more cold touches by it. I felt like laughing.

"Trust me, I can deal with a bit of pain." I grumbled sarcastically. Although I doubt it came out like that. My voice was hoarse from when I screamed and my head was fuzzy with pain. I bent my head down and bit on my t-shirt as a new cloth made contact with my open wound. He was right, it did hurt. I tried not to make a noise, as I knew it would upset Embry even more.

I felt more things touching and prodding my body and then everything went black.

My eyelids flickered open but I quickly snapped them shut. It was way too bright. I laid there for a bit while memories of the past few days rushed back to me.

I felt Embry's warm hand on mine and I tried to squeeze it so he'd know I was awake but it hurt so much I ended up just groaning.

"Alex?" His voice was all panicky and stressed.

"Yeah." I said quietly and Embry started rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand more franticly.

"Carlisle, she's awake." I heard Jacobs voice boom and a moment later I felt some more peoples presence next to me.

"Why don't you open your eyes?" Carlisle, I'm presuming, asked.

"Too bright." I murmured and there was a flick.

"Try now." I opened my eyes slowly and it was better. The room was darker but there was still some light shining in from the windows. I brought my hand up to rub my eyes but gasped. It still really hurt.

"What? What hurts? Lex?" Embry said and his eyes widened in concern and he looked like he was going to die any moment.

"I'm fine. Where's Claire?" I asked and tried to get up.

"You probably don't want to do that. Your ribs are broken." Carlisle said and I laid back down in frustration.

"How's Claire?" I asked again and Quil and Jared walked in.

"She's fine." Quil said, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"They both are." Jared added but I didn't really overly care that much. You would have though that being in that position together would have bought us closer, but it didn't. It made me resent her. She just sat back and watched while they beat the shit out of me. She didn't even beg them to stop. She just sat there, while I was in unbearable pain letting Claire listen and watch.

"Cindy?" I asked, I only did it because I kind of needed to. I cared even less about her. I know that that's wrong, but she just crushed all the hope I was trying to build for Claire.

"Sam's explaining some stuff to her, and then she's going back to her house. Actually I think there giving her food first." Jacob said and I nodded.

I turned to Embry and he was just staring at me with guilty eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby." He said and I sighed.

"Don't blame yourself for this." I said and he gaped at me.

"How could I not!?" He asked me as if what I just said was the most stupid thing ever.

"Because it was, under no circumstances, your fault." I said but then had a massive coughing fit because my throat was still sore. He winced and looked like he was in pain too. "And if it wasn't for you coming in when you did, I doubt I would even still be ali-"

"Don't say that!" Embry shouted and had his eyelids clamped shut. He looked like he was even more pain than before. He breathed deeply then stepped forward and caressed my face softly. "Please. You can't say that." His eyes were so captivating I just stared at him for a while. Some how I knew I wouldn't ever say that again. Funny that, eh?

I turned back to Carlisle. "Thank you, so much. I mean you shouldn't have…" He just shook his head and smiled at me. "How come we didn't go to a hospital?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Because then we'd have to tell them what happened, they'd tell police, then we'd have to tell them what happened to those _men._" Jacob said, spitting out the last word, making it clear how little he thought of them.

"How is Claire, really though? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but I pushed her against that cage pretty hard…" I mumbled and Embry growled.

"_You_ are not to apologise to _them_ about what happened." He said and glared at Jared while he kissed my hand lovingly.

"And what do you mean by that?" Jared said angrily as he stepped forward. Then Claire came running in and stopped at my bed looking really sad.

"Cheer up kid-o. I told you everything would be okay didn't I?" I said and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Her lip trembled. "I-I'm so- so sorry!" She whispered and Quil whimpered.

I smiled at her, but stopped because it hurt so much.

"What for? You did nothing wrong." I said and she shook her head defiantly.

"They hurt you because you wouldn't let them get me. It's all my fault!" She said and a tear slipped down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't cry on me now. What they did had nothing to do with you. It's not your fault any of this happened, is it? I can barely even feel it, Claire. Everyone's just exaggerating things." I said softly but another tear slid down.

Quil stepped forward and picked her up in his arms. "I hope you get much better, Lexie. I'm sorry you had to go through that because of me." She said sweetly before leaning into Quil's chest.

Then Kim walked in and I tensed, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Embry. She walked up to Jared and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What I want to know is," Embry said angrily. "Is why you haven't got a scratch on you, when Alex is barely living." He chocked on the 'living' and glared at Kim who flinched.

"It's not- there wasn't ever." She stuttered. I rolled my eyes and buried my face into my pillow on the side facing away from her.

"Why did you just sit there while they _stabbed_ and _beat_ her?" He asked, even more angrily. I tried to lift my arm to get his attention, but I couldn't, it hurt too much.

"Alex- she wanted to!" She said and I scoffed. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"I wanted to protect _Claire._ But you just let her watch it all! She's so young! She had to see it – all that blood! How is she going to get over that? Yeah, I can bet it wasn't so great for you either but you could have just covered her eyes and ears or something!" I said, well rather, I croaked.

Jared stepped forward protectively, just looking at Embry. "So what, you wanted Kim to put herself up to be butchered so Alex wouldn't get hurt?" He said and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

Embry growled loudly. "But that's exactly what Kim did! She sat there watching so she wouldn't get hurt while Alex got beaten to a pulp!" He screamed and then another man walked in and I felt like I wasn't going to kill Kim and Jared, which is always a good, but Embry didn't seem to be effected.

"How would you like it, if it was Kim laying in that bed, with a wound deep enough to kill, loads of broken bones, covered in deep scars and cuts, bruises and a black eye, while Alex was skipping around without so much of a graze?" He shouted and Jared recoiled.

Embry turned to Kim. "How the fuck _could _you? How could you just sit there and watch that and not say anything? What, were you glad that it wasn't you? Glad that she was in pain, as long as it meant you went through nothing?" He shouted I pulled my good arm over and stroked his arm. This seemed to calm him a bit.

"She wanted to protect us! If she didn't want to, she should have said." Kim said as she clinged onto Jared.

I laughed. "Oh yes. Tom? Hold on, let me just get this shard of glass out of my arm, ah yes – Kim, do you fancy a go now? I think I've had enough for tonight." I said sarcastically and glared at her.

She huffed. "That's not fair! You can't go around acting the hero and then moaning about it because you didn't like it! You're the one who stepped in front every time."

"I didn't _act the hero!_ I just didn't fancy watching a little girl being abused, and it was apparent that you weren't going to sacrifice a perfect hair on your fucking head!" I would have screamed it if I could but I couldn't, so my voice was just all strained. It really hurt.

"Jared, I think it's best you take her out of here before I attack her. I doubt you'd like that much." Embry warned in a threateningly low voice and Kim huffed and stalked out of the room and Jared followed, only stopping to glare at Embry.

Embry brought his head down and rested it against mine, our breathing become steadier.

"You shouldn't have said that Embry…" Jacob said and I nodded, Embry pulled back at me wide eyed.

"You should have just attacked her." I said he laughed.

"I'm so, so sorry Alex." He whispered as he traced the cuts on the palm of my hand gently.

"Don't. I take it that talk about you being less protective isn't going to happen anymore now, then?" I said and Embry looked at me disapprovingly as I heard one of the men laugh. "I didn't think so…" I muttered and shifted uncomfortably.

"What's the matter?" Embry just about shouted at me instantly. I shook my head and laughed.

"Nothing." I mumbled and Embry brought his hand up to stroke my bruised face. I leaned into his warm gentle arm and he moved forward. My eyes flickered close and I drifted back of to sleep.

* * *

**AN; Okay guys, hope you like this. I didn't want to make Alex seem like a Mary Sue, where she was taking all the pain and not moaning a little bit. Because come on, we all moan. And she'd been put through all that, she was aloud to act all wierd and nasty to Kim, I'm hoping. **

**Night Rises Again; thank you! Yay. Yeah, sorry, I keep doing that! Grrr. Thanks for reminding me. I keep putting English stuff in. So yeah, you're right. I thought it would be best to put her as English so I can get away with the majority of it. She's from somewhere in England, I haven't quite decided where yet though :) Ooh wow, any idea's were she should be from? I don't want her to sound really cockney though. Thanks for reviewing! **

**heather2012; Thank you! Wow is great for me :) **

**RheaLove1127; Thank you :) Yeah, I'm sorry. The same as what I said for Night Rises Again, I'm trying to not do it but I keep forgetting! Thanks for pointing it out though, I'll definatly try pay more attention.**

**stephanie is amazzzing: More intenseness :) Thank you! Yup, they did a bit of arse kicking today. THey'll be explaining it in more detail next chapter, this was just the rescue. Same! It's disguisting, thats why I added it in. To like fuel Alex to keep going.**

**ParamoreDecoy; aaah! Yay! Thank you :) **

**TheStoryOfMe; okay! Thank you. So I updated... I get to live now, yeah? :L **

**Carlaina; mmm, nasty! Not nice. I hope I wrote it okay. I didn't really know how to discribe the fighting.**

**Hope everyone likes this. Please review and tell me if you did or didn't :) Kimmmz x**


	16. Chapter 16 I Love You ?

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Sixteen

**Alex's POV.**

I woke up to Embry's fingers gently stroking my arms. My breathing quickened as images from the past couple of days flooded back into my memory. The men's faces so close to mine… The feeling of their firsts making contact against my body…

I whimpered and buried my face into Embry's shoulder. "It's okay, baby. Everything's okay now." He murmured and kissed my forehead lightly.

I nodded and took a shaky breath. "Where do you hurt?" He whispered softly.

Honestly? Everywhere. It all hurt. Every square centimetre of my body throbbed with pain.

"I don't." I lied and then heard an irritable snort.

"She hurts everywhere." I opened my eyes to see it was a handsome man with sandy blonde coloured hair who had spoken. I squinted my eyes at him.

"That's Edward. He can read people's minds." This girl said as she skipped towards me. "I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you." She said kindly and I nodded at her, kind of confused. I turned to Embry and he looked really pissed.

If your listening, mind reading moron; thanks a lot! I thought and I heard a small chuckle.

"Don't lie to me, Alex!" He moaned and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"It's not lying…" I muttered and he stood up and stared at me incredulously. "Okay it was. But it would just upset you more." I admitted and he sighed.

"It's not me that we should be worrying about." He said and stared at me guiltily and lovingly in the eyes as he caressed my cheek.

I tried to sit up, but the pain was as excruciating as when I was first hit.

"You really shouldn't move." Carlisle warned as he moved back in the room. I just rolled my eyes and carried on with the struggle. Eventually, incredibly pissed of not accomplishing such a simple task, I turned to Embry. He sighed and pulled his strong gentle arms around me and slowly lifted me up.

"She's a defiant little thing." I heard another one of them mean say and chuckled, causing me to roll my eyes again.

"Thank you, Emb. Now; explain." I croaked as I tired to ignore the piercing pain that shot through my arm. I looked down at it. The bandage was a lot nicer than the one I had on previously. Definatly cleaner. Most of my body was bandaged, now that I looked down at myself. I was wearing some grey trackies, or 'sweats' as these silly Americans called them, and a black t-shirt there didn't belong to me.

"I changed your clothes as yours were drenched in blood." Embry said, chocking on the last word. I stared at him apologetically.

"How did you find us?" I uttered throatily, it still caned like a bitch to speak.

Embry frowned. "When you didn't come back we started to get worried. Especially when you didn't answer your cells. Sam told us not to worry and wouldn't let us leave until that night. I'm so, so, so, sorry I didn't come before. I would of, but Sam's order, you know?" He shook his head and he looked in pain. "So sorry. You said you felt like something bad was going to happen, and yet I still let you go out. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't never have let you go. I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen! I'm sorry I let you down, Lex." He bowed his head in shame but I saw that his eyes had welled up with tears and I shook my head and sighed.

"I know I'm never going to get you to stop thinking that, and I can't actually conjure enough force in my arms to hit you because they would be even more feeble as usual." I turned to the man who had laughed at me last night. "So can one of you guys do it?" The man smiled at me and smacked Embry around the back of the head with a great force. Embry growled at him and rubbed his head.

"Hey! You can actually hu- Oh! Are you guys the vampires they talk about?" I asked as realisation dawned on me.

"Yeah. I'm Emmett." He said and I smiled at him, while Embry frowned.

I sighed and stared at him. He slid his arms softly around me, and held me tightly. I felt safe. "I'm sorry. I won't ever let anything happen to you again. I promise you that." He spoke softly and I leaned against him.

"When can we leave?" I asked quietly and he frowned at me.

"We wont hurt you." Emmett said, he was clearly confused or my reasoning too.

"Oh! No, I just- I need a shower. And I already feel like a burden- I'm intruding in your house. You've done so much…" I said and Carlisle waved me off.

"Don't be silly, you need to rest."

I scrunched my nose up in dislike. "I probably really smell though." I said and Emmett laughed in agreement. I glared at him and he stopped instantly and I laughed.

Embry smirked as he pressed his face into my shoulder. "I'm glad I'm not the only who's scared shitless of you when you look at me like that." He murmured and kissed my skin delicately.

"You can shower here. You know where it is Embry." Edward said. Embry nodded and picked up me up flawlessly and strode out of the door.

"I can walk by myself!" I groaned and he stopped and looked at me with his eyebrows raised. He rolled his eyes and gently lowered me to the ground. My feet touched the floor and he slowly let my put my own wait on them. He eyed me carefully, knowing when to lift me back into his arms at first sign of discomfort. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed. It hurt like fuck, so I clung on to Embry as I hobbled down the hallway.

"I thought you said you could walk by yourself?" He asked cheekily and laughed.

I groaned. "I just don't want to be treated like an invalid." I huffed and he chocked in amusement.

"You _are_ an invalid!" He said and I laughed as I buried my face in his chest.

"I've missed you so bad, Embry." I murmured and his arms instantly enveloped me tightly against his body.

"I'm sorry that I gave you the chance too. It wont happen again." He said, mostly just reassuring himself. "I missed you so much, Lex. I won't let you get hurt again. You have no idea what it was like to see you like that…" He stopped, shaking his head, his face contorted with pain.

I kissed him ever so gently on the lips and that lovely feeling of fireworks happened inside of me again and it felt like an electric current was passing through our lips, transferring energy to one another.

"I love you." I said as I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. I felt that horrible nervousness creep its way back into my stomach and my throat clogged up.

His eyes widened in surpirse and it took him a couple minutes to be able to get any words to come out, he stood there for a while just openeing and shutting his mouth. If I wasn't so completly nervous about how he was going to take it, I would have laughed. "I love you too, Lexie." He said as he smiled madly at me. He kissed me gently again, but more passionately. He was so scared of hurting me, but so desperate to show me his true emotions.

* * *

**AN: So guys, we have another shortie! Is is wierd that when I don't know what to write, I shut my eyes and type? It makes it so much easier to think of stuff... :L I'm so strange. Hope you guys like this. I'v though of some more exciting stuff to happen soon, but she needs to recover first**

**Sorry everyone I just really HAD to add in** _caned like a bitch _**I used to always say that :L And! And! And! I put Cell! Instead of mobile, when Embry was speaking! Aren't you american readers proud of me?**

**iPuppyDogFace; yaaay! Thank you :)**

**lilmaher; Thanks! I'm glad you like that, I wasn't sure if I should have her like that or not. I just didn't want to have some ordinary, go with the flow, sort of OC. **

**Carlaina; Yes it is :) I hated myself for writing Kim as such a wuss. So yeah, she's definatly different to how she was portrayed in the book. I think. EVIL CHOCLATE CHIP COOKIES? Ah! :L **

**starlight5577; Yup, I'm a meanie. I'm happy you liked that bit, I didn't want to make her really perfect about it. Like, the whole 'I'm a hero!' sort of thing, I just wanted to show that she thinks she deserves the pain more than other people.**

**Okay so I rreeallllyyyyy hope you like this and I'll try writing some more soon but I don't know if it will be up soon because I have my GCSE science tests this week :O Thanks for reading and please review! Major thanks to everyone who added this to Favourites or Alerts! **

**Kimmmz x**


	17. Chapter 17 Cuteness!

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Seventeen

**Alex's POV.**

Embry carried me into the bathroom and gently took my clothes of. He did it much more delicately than I would ever have been able to.

I blushed when I realised I was just in my underwear. Erg. What the hell? It's not even _my_ underwear. I looked up at Embry questioningly and he blushed as well, but more than I had, if that's even possible.

"It's, erm, Alice, she gave them to me for you to wear. She's like obsessed with shopping and has loads of spare stuff." He mumbled while looking at the floor. "I feel like such a pervert." He muttered after a while and I laughed softly.

"You are." I said and he groaned and hid his face in my shoulder. "Jesus, Em! You're hotter than usually." He pulled away and looking to my eyes, smirking. I rolled my eyes. "Temperature wise, you cocky git."

He turned the shower on and ran his hand under it till he was satisfied with the waters temperature. He started to take his clothing of, while still having at least one arm supporting me at any time. "Hold up there, mister." I said and he turned to me, the same cocky expression on his face.

"I don't want to get my clothes wet do I?" He said and I rolled my eyes, then tried to push him away but failed. "You can't even stand up on your own." He said but I then caught sight of my body in one of the mirrors and gasped.

I looked absolutely hideous. Embry span around to see what I was looking at and when he saw it was a mirror he looked back at me with guilty eyes, as if it was somehow _his_ fault I looked like that. I had cuts and bruises covering my entire body, and the massive wound in my arm. I groaned and rested my face into his naked chest.

"I look even worse than normal." I muttered and he pulled away from me quickly, staring at me, frowning, with his chest rising and falling quickly.

"You're so beautiful!" He protested and cupped my cheek with one hand so that I looked into his eyes, while his other still supported me. "You're so, so, so beautiful. No matter what." He said and he sounded kind of pained. As if I didn't believe him, he would die or something. I just stared into his eyes. They were so deep and emotional, I couldn't ever think of looking away. My chest tightened up and I felt my stomach twist. How the hell could he even think that? Because I knew, right then, that he was telling what he thought was the truth. And I'm not being modest, I'm not beautiful.

"You're so absurd." I said as I stared into his deep brown eyes. He grinned madly, while still holding the intense gaze. It was like our eyes were connecting our souls together, I just couldn't look away. Then his eyes flickered down to my lips as we both slowly moved in. He smiled brightly at me before kissing me slowly. It was so intense and so beautiful. He pulled away and sighed in content as we leaned the side of our heads together.

"Shower?" I chocked out, still a bit taken back by what had just happened. It was just a kiss, but it held so many meanings. He chuckled lightly at me before nodding.

He striped off his boxers and I stared at him in delight. He rolled his eyes at me then smiled cheekily as he undid my bra with one hand. It fell to the floor and I groaned out of discomfort as he stared at me. I always blushed whenever he did that when I wasn't wearing clothes. To me, I was disgusting; he, however, seemed to be blind or he just hallucinated a lot. He kissed me on the cheek. "Never be embarrassed in front of me." He whispered huskily as his hand travelled down my body and pulled my underwear off. He picked me up and stood us inside the shower. I gasped when the water first hit my skin, but I quickly got used to it, it didn't hurt so much after a while. He kissed me hungrily as the water poured down on us. He didn't try to push it any further though; he knew that I couldn't do anything in my state at the moment. So he just washed my hair and body. I smiled at him, I would usually hate that, but I liked that he was taking care of me.

He smiled back at me happily, and my heart fluttered. So, so beautiful. He turned the shower of and dried me and dressed me again. He sat me down on the side of the tub while I watched him get dressed. I smirked at him as he looked up at me innocently. He caught my gaze and his face broke out in a smile.

"You fancy me well bad." He said cheeky and jokingly as I laughed softly. I stretched my fingers and hands up to him and he quickly hugged me, bringing me up from the tub and wrapping my legs around his body. He put the towels in a washing bin and carried me out. My knees still hurt incredibly, but at the angel they were around Embry, they were fine. Funny that, eh? Everything always feels so much better when I'm with Embry.

He walked us back into the room I'd been staying in and laid me down on the bed. "I won't let you get hurt again, Alex." He said softly and I rolled my eyes.

"I know you won't! I'll be fucking surprised if I'm ever aloud to go to the bathroom alone again in my life!" I said unhappily and Embry laughed at me. Somehow I knew that my statement, although intended to be a joke, wasn't so far from the truth. I heard some more laughter and others walked in and smiled at us.

"Thanks for not making puppy's in our bathroom." One of the girls said sarcastically and I unconsciously gasped quietly, but they all heard it, what with their super hearing and all. I was quickly plummeting down from cloud nine. I nearly laughed at myself; how stupid of me to actually think things were going so perfectly.

Embry started shaking with anger while the others, apart from Edward, stared at us in confusion. Edward just stared at us in sympathy.

I bought my hand up and stroked his arm gently. "She didn't know, baby. Calm. Down." I said softly but there was no real point, he stopped at the first moment my skin contacted with his. He turned to me, scanning my eyes to see if I was upset or not. "I'm fine, Emb." He nodded and pecked me on the lips, stroking my back lightly.

We turned back to the confused room and I wrinkled my nose up. Erg. I hate it when everyone's staring at me.

"Oh- I, er, I can't have children." I explained quietly to the lady and realisation, guilt and understanding spread across her face. I bit my lip and nodded. I hated how they were looking at me.

I stroked Embry's hand and he seemed to be relaxing more, he had tensed up again when I told everyone. I know it kills him that we can't have children. He tries not to let me see how much it pains him, but I know. And it's my entire fault he's upset. Because I once again, have to be a complete and utter fuck up.

He leaned in and kissed me softly. Then a girl bounded into the room while holding onto Jacob, she was much younger than the others. "Hi! I'm Nessie!" She said and I smiled madly at her. She was really beautiful, and considering she was only a couple of years old, incredibly mature.

"Alex." I said and smiled at her. Embry wrapped his arms around me and gently brought me down to the bed. "Huh?"

"You need a lot of rest, my dear." A woman said as she stepped forward. She was so pretty, and she seemed really elegant as well. "I'm Esme." She introduced and I nodded and leaned against Embry's warm arm. I didn't even realise till now that I was really tired. I hadn't even been awake that long! This was so fucked up.

I heard all of the beautiful people, as I'm now calling everyone, starting to talk quietly as I slowly drifted of. I felt so out of place with everyone. These vampires and werewolves were too damn good looking for their own good!

* * *

**AN: Okay, so this is the cutest chapter I've ever written. This is also the third time I'm writing the AN as my laptops being a retard. I'm rememberring to copy it this time, so if it happends again I don't need to rewrite respponses. I'm also going to chuck my laptop out the window out the window if it happends again. I'm really impatient if you hadn't realised. I REALLY dislike things taking this long, and this much effort.**

**iPuppyDogFace: thankyou! Mmm.. chocolate chip cookies. You might be waiting a while for them ;)**

**Carlaina: Oh yes :) I wrote this with my eyes open though. It's not that hard after you get used to it. Just a bit strange when your mum walks in when you're mid-chap. Same, silly lousy friends. And damn those kites!**

**TwilighttBabyy: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You aswell, good luck :) I have three in one morning! And no breaks! Just silence and science for an hour and a half. Arg! I can't sit still or quiet for that long. :L And I haven't revised at all yet. I'm blaiming writing this if I fail.**

**Starlight 5577: You're not alone there! :L GCSE are like the grade you get after year 11 and 12. You have like tests and coursework throughtout the years and then a big one at the end of your schooling to get a grade. You then have that grade for when you try to get into 6th form, university, college or a job. So pretty major stuff. I think thats about right anyway :)**

**So hope everyone likes this! Review or I'll eat you. Well I probably won't eat you.. but you get the point! :) Thanks to everyone who added me/this story to their Favourites/Alerts, it means a lot! Kimmmz x**


	18. Chapter 18 What A Bad Dream Can Lead To

**Unsuspecting**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Alex's POV**

I was alone again. It was dark and the only thing I could hear was my own heavy breathing and my erratic heartbeat. I struggled to move as I cried out. But I was chained down. Then those three men that I'd been trying to forget came out of nowhere and started to walk towards me, a menacing smirk spread across their ugly features. They charged at me and started hitting and cutting every part of my body as fast as possible. My head was pounding from the pain that was overloading my body. It hurt so much. Then I heard her voice. That voice I hadn't heard and I start to scream louder.

"No! No! Don't hurt her! Mum!" I scream and my voice cracked from screaming so loud and I spit out some blood. The men turn on her. She screams loudly and horrifically as they approach her. I cringe and start begging for the men to hurt me instead, but they ignore me.

"How could you, Alexandra? I'm your own mother and yet you let them do this to me?" My mothers beautiful voice echoes around the empty room and I thrash about harder, trying to get out, but those metal chains are keeping me secure. Blood's pouring down my body and I can barely even breath. "Everything I've done for you, and this is what you do to me? You've already killed me once!" She screamed and I start screaming louder, begging them to kill me. "How could you do that to us, 'andra? Your father? Your siblings? You ruined their lives! They had to live with _you!_ You! The selfish murdering bitch. I'm disgusted that I could even raise someone like you, my own DNA? Ha! Don't make me laugh. You are no child of mine. Just _die_ already! Nobody wants you."

"I know! I'm sorry! I will. Tom, kill me now! Please! Not her." I shouted out. But they just laugh at me and watch as I scream out to my mother. My throat hurt so much, but I kept on screaming and thrashing about. I deserved the pain. I'd forced everyone else to endure enough emotional pain through out my life. My time was way overdue.

"Tell me how you deserve the pain." Tom sneered, as he played with a long machete in his strong hands.

"I deserve the pain! I _want_ the pain!" I scream and Tom laughed at my weakness. I'm so weak. I try to act like I'm strong, but it's all lies. _Lies!_

"Nobody loves you! Not even your mother!" She screams before Tom smiles at me.

"I know! I know nobody will ever love me. Please, Tom. Please; me." I mutter before he grips the machete and plunges the blade straight through her chest, her face formed in pain as she stares me in the eyes. I scream out, louder than I had at all that night. Louder than I had since the first time my mother died. And again, it was my fault. I brought nothing but pain and death. Why had I been so selfish to stay alive? What did I bring to others? They all wanted me dead, just too nice to tell me.

"Alex!" I heard someone scream my name and warm arms wrapped around me. "Wake up! Lexie! Holy- Wake up!" I looked around in confusion as the room around me started to fade and I let out another scream. They were taking me away from my mother. I can't be away, I have to die to protect her. No more harm shall come to her because of me.

My surroundings transformed as my eyelids flickered open once more and I was in the Cullen's house, with Embry bending over my body. I scream out again and thrash about. I need to get away. I need to die. I needed to do it now. Before I had the chance to fuck anyone else's lives up.

"It was just a dream, baby. Alex! Calm down. You're okay." Embry said as he placed his hands on my face, forcing me to look into his captivating eyes. Guilt, horror, worry, sadness and excruciating pain all visible on his beautiful face. Who was I? Who was I to be able to even pretend to be good enough for this god-like man in front of me? To pretend that I believed that he loved me. He would never truly love me.

"Everything's okay Alex." He shouted at me as he pulled me into a tight embrace and started rocking me. I stopped screaming and I slowly stopped thrashing my body against his. Why is he doing this? Why won't he let me die? I will only hurt everyone. My mothers dead because of me, if I can do it to her, I can do it to anyone. I need to die. I need to prevent any more innocent lives dieing because of me.

"You're wrong, Alexandra." Edward said as he stepped forward. Edward! He's a vampire. He can kill me. "No! Stop thinking that." He moaned as he covered his temples. "Stop it!" He shouted and Embry pulled his head back and stared at us in confusion.

"What?" Embry said and I looked away. You don't understand, Edward. I need to die.

"No! You don't! Stop!" He shouted and everyone was looking at us in confusion.

"What!?" Embry repeated, but this time it was much louder. Images of my mother's death flooded back into my mind. The way her beautiful body stood, looking at me with worried eyes. Then there was another massive explosion and stuff falling around. I remember shouting out at her, but she didn't hear. Then it happened. She fell to the floor. Her eyes still looking straight into mine, but all the love and emotion was gone. They were just blank. And the blood. Every where. Her body, lying limp on the ground. I remember being sick just as a policeman came and tried to take me away, as I screamed and cried.

Edwards face scrunched up. Now you understand why I have to die.

"No…" He murmured and shook his head.

"I have to." I whispered, speaking for the first time. My throat still hurt, but I didn't even flinch. It fell good. The pain. Oh, it was so good.

"Have to what? Baby, talk to me. What's the matter? Come on, Alex. Everything's going to be fine." Embry said, his voice thick with confusion and pain. Pain! I can't even stop him from pain. I turned to look in his eyes and I can feel myself calming down. No! Look away! I can't calm. I need to die.

"Embry loves you more than anything, Alex. He needs you." Edward said and I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Of course I do. What's going on? You know I love you, Alex. I need you so fucking much. Please, Lex. I love you so much." Embry said, gently stroking my arms and back. My head was still throbbing. Too many thoughts. Can't control it. Need. To. Die.

"She wants to kill herself." Edward said quietly, reluctantly, and Embry roared as he pushed me down and hovered over my body.

"No!" He screamed. "Don't you fucking dare, Alex! You can't think that! Don't you get it? I _need_ you so much. I can't possibly live without you. Don't do this, Alex. Please. I can try make this better. I wont let anything happen. You don't have to worry. Nothing was you're fault!" He shouted as he stared into my eyes intently. His eyes were filled with tears and one ran down his face. "No, Baby. Please. I love you so bad." He murmured and guilt washed over me. He was in pain because of me. When will I ever stop hurting people?

I turned to look at Edward. Would he live, if I died? I thought, knowing he'd be able to here.

"He wouldn't go a second without you." He said softly and I closed my eyes as the pain in my stomach and heart grew a little more. The physical stuff, I like. This guilt and love, I can't take. He'll be better of without me though.

"She thinks you're better of without her." Edward voiced, of which I was glad. I couldn't possibly configure sentences at this point in time.

Embry buried his shaking head into my neck. "No. No. No. Baby. Please. No. You, don't even- I can't ever. Without you, there's no point in life. I can't even explain the reality of my feelings for you. You- I love you. To me; nothing better. Never. Ever. I need you. Only you. I cant- you're so perfect to me. Too fucking perfect, Alex. Never think otherwide. You don't realise how amazing you are. Please, Alex." I felt more of his warm tears slid down my neck and my throat clogged up. I couldn't speak, I couldn't make a noise, I couldn't even fucking breath!

All I knew is that I won't ever do anything to hurt Embry. I can't possibly. It pained me so much to see him hurt. I can't do that. Hearing him speak like that, cry like that, I knew. I wouldn't ever do that to him. That would be the ultimate selfishness. I couldn't let him hurt. I couldn't. I'd thought this before, but I'd forgotten. I'd stopped thinking of my love for Embry because of the guilt and pain. But now, I knew. I knew why I was still alive. I could endure it longer if it meant Embry would be alright.

"Okay." I mumbled simply and Embry looked at me with his tear filled eyes and he looked so confused.

"Promise me? Promise you'll never leave me? Never even think about?" He asked softly, his voice so low. He was so scared and worried.

"I promise." I said. And I meant it. Another tear sped down his cheek as he crashed his lips into mine. It was hard and desperate, passionate and forceful. He bit roughly and sucked forcibly on lips, as if memorising the taste, needing to have them there. Needing to feel them between his own perfect lips. His hands pushed stay strands off my face and he buried his hands in my hair at the back. He tugged at it before pulling away and leaning his forehead against mine, breathing deeply. We didn't say anything. We didn't need to for now. We just savoured the feeling of having our bodies on the others. The smell of each other so blatant in our senses. The taste of them lingering on our lips. And every so often Embry wouldn't lean further in and kiss me again, but the majority of the time, we just laid their, staring into each other's eyes.

**Embry's POV.**

I knew it was a bad idea. But it had been so long and the other wolves had forced me into it. Just patrol, they said. Promised me that nothing would happen. As soon as I took my arms away from Alex, everything felt wrong. I went while she was asleep, hoping to be back before she woke, so she'd never know.

Boy was I wrong.

I had been barely a half hour when I heard her screams. I ran as fast as my wolf legs would propel me and crashed through the second story window of the room she was in. Thank fuck it was a big window. I phased as I jumped on her, trying to wake her up as she shouted and screamed. My body still pulsing with the adrenalin from running was now trying to get to grips with the immense pain and guilt racking through my system, I couldn't even adjust to what was happening. I'd left her and now it was my fault. She was in pain. I screamed and shook her, trying to wake her up as the vamps scurried around us. Fucking great use they were.

I'd been gone such a little time! And yet, she was still like this. I should have stayed with her. When she was in my arms, she never had nightmares. This was my fault. Why couldn't I have been a better boyfriend? A better imprint? All I had to do is be there for her. After everything that had happened to her, and I couldn't even look after her? How could I even try and convince her to marry me? I'd be the worst fucking husband in history.

Pain and guilt consumed me and I can barely even configure what was going on.

* * *

**AN; Ahh! This was an absloute bitch to right. I'm so nasty, but it just sort of came out. I couldn't stop my fingers. Sorry my lovelys! Their relationship will be nice and secure after this. Mayybe....**

**whizabeth - I had contemplated having that happen ! :L**

**TheStoryOfMe - :L Thank you!**

**starlight5577 - Yeeep, hmmm, what will happen ? :L Thanks :D It's been a while since my last update. I will try write some more but I keep getting distracted by another Fiction that I've come up with. Ah!**

**TwilighttBabyy - Higher! Arg! You? I found out I have to go two _whole days_ of silence for my art exams. Not going to be pretty by the end of the two days. I'm going to be a nervous wreck, fidgeting on the floor and mumbling to myself. Same! I'm never going to last. **

**iPuppyDogFace- Yea :) This chapter though, not so cute :L Oh yes, where did I put them cookies? Hmm...**

**Miss F Cullen - yayy! Thank you. Hope you enjoy this chap too :)**

**lilmaher - Two reviews! Eek! Okay; thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**glitter glued to twilight - Ah! Yay, thank you! I shall! :D**

**Most review for a chapter I've ever had! Yayyy! Thank you everyone, it means so much. My aim is to get 100. Can you guys do it, I need twenty more? :L**

**Hope you like this chapter :) Kimmmz x**


	19. Chapter 19 Home, Home, Home!

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Nineteen

**Embry's POV**

I lay suspended above Alex's sleeping body, all she seemed to do lately was sleep. Apparently that not a terribly bad thing as according to Carlisle it's because her body's just recovering from the shock and she's got no energy left. I didn't mind, even though her body has cuts and bruises and scars covering her, she was still perfect. I think it just added to her mysteriousness and sexiness anyway.

I trailed my fingers down her body gently, so gently they were barely even touching her, as I stared at her beautiful face. What had I don to deserve such a beautiful girl-like-goddess? She was all _mine! _I felt like I was in ecstasy at the mere thought of it. I thanked the heavens every day that I was as lucky as to imprint of her. I kissed her cute nose softly and she unconsciously tightened her arms that were around my waist and I smiled brightly. I was so glad that I could be in this position with her, having her let me touch and kiss her whenever I wanted, scratch that, whenever I _needed_ to. And she would just let me! Even kiss me, or touch me, when _she_ wanted to. How someone as perfect as her would want to do that with me, well, it made my heart soar. I'd become such a sap since I imprinted. In all honesty, I didn't care. I got to have Alex, nothing else mattered. I was whipped, and I knew it. I would do anything for her, do anything to see that heart stopping smile that so often graced her perfect features. I kissed her forehead and rested my head against hers, taking in her intoxicating smell. When I was with her like this, her body wound around mine, I can't help but feeling like I'm the most fucking lucky guy in the world. My heart and stomach constantly aches from my overpowering love for her, and my constant worrying that something will happen and I wont ever be able to have the chance to do this again. I worry that she will have to go through immense pain that she had. I had failed her, and as much as I wanted to 'pull an Edward' and leave because I could never be good enough for her, I couldn't. I had to be with her, I had to be the one to make sure she was okay everyday. Because I knew that nobody would truly, _truly_, care for and love her as much as I do.

That's when I felt it. I growled loudly and snapped my head to the side to see Alice, grinning like a Cheshire cat as she slipped her tongue back in her mouth. I snarled at her viciously and it brought Alex out of her slumber, which I regret immediately. I wiped my cheek in disgust as I groaned. "If it weren't for the fact that I'm hovering over my angel right now, you'd already be dead." Alice just laughed merrily and Alex blushed deeply when I called her my angel, which then made my head go all fuzzy. She was so beautiful and looked so innocent when she blushed. I loved that the things I said like that had the ability to make her blush. Everything seemed so surreal when it contained Alex. I love her s-

Sorry, got distracted again. Anyway, what I was saying was;

_I got licked by a fucking vampire!_

Right on my fucking face! And Alice just stood their standing all smug with herself, and as if it was the funniest thing that's ever happened! I reeked! I stank of fucking vampire! Erg. This is revolting. I pulled Alex's soft hand up and ran her fingers over my cheek; her smell would quickly overpower the disgusting vampire smell. Well, I hoped to god it would. Stupid fucking vampires! Didn't I tell you this would happen? Alex was far too distracting.

"She licked me!" I screeched in outrage when I saw Alex's confusion. The corners of her lips tugged upwards as she tried to be sympathetic, but when her eye's flickered to Alice's she let out a loud laugh.

I groaned and buried my face into Alex's chest. Although, it was still shaking with laughter which then disgruntled me even more. If her laugh wasn't so hypnotic, I would surely be murderous at this point. She buried her hand in my hair and played with the short strands as she slowly stroked circles onto my back, thus, all anger perished.

"Aw. I'm sorry for laughing, Emb." She said and I groaned in response as I snuggled my face further in against the warm, tanned, soft skin of her neck and chest. She smelled so beautiful; just like the washing powder she had that her bed always smelt like – so that was always going to be a provocative odour for me; like cherries, from the range of body wash/shampoo/moisturises that Laura had bought her for her birthday one year and Alex had fallen in love with and lastly; spearmint and tea tree oil from the face wipes that she used.

I'd recently become obsessed with anything that smelt of cherries or spearmint. Coincidence much? The guys thought I'd gone mental when I nearly died of happiness when Emily made cherry jam once.

"Anyway, Alex?" Alice said in her singsong voice.

"Yeah?" Alex said, her voice had nearly gone back to normal after all the- _wince_- screaming she'd done. I knew it was all my fault, and it hurt so bad. None of the other imprints had caused theirs as much pain as I had caused Alex to endure. So it pained to know that I had failed her. I just wished that someday, she would forgive me. I knew that never in my wildest dreams would I be able to make it up to her, but I was sure as hell going to give it a fucking good shot.

"I talked to the rest of his pack, and they all agreed." Alice said happily and Alex cheered and through her hands up in the air in triumph.

I looked up into her eyes and smiled at her, she looked so fucking beautiful and sweet when she did that, and her voice sounded so amazing. Then I comprehended Alice's words and my face fell.

"What do you mean?" I asked her but kept my eyes on Alex. She looked up at me and stroked my cheek slightly.

"We're moving back to my house." She said quietly, as if preparing herself for my reaction, and I frowned at her.

"But what if something happens when we're on-," I started to moan but Alex cut me off. She pushed me off of her with surprising strength and I fell to the floor. But I suppose all Alex really had to do was poke me and I'd fall of her, if she tried to force me of her, then I wouldn't ever force my body on her. Unless it was to save her, apart from that, I would never use my superior strength to overpower her. I scrambled up quickly and looked at her in shock and dismay.

"No." She said sternly as she pointed her finger at me. I bowed my head down but only broke eye contact for a moment. It felt like my heart was being twisted, I hated it when she looked at me like that. I can't handle having her disappointed of angry at me. "No! Stop acting so selfish. Do you know how long we've been here?"

"Eleven days." I mumbled and she looked a bit shocked.

"Er, yeah, that's exactly right. Anyway, you can't expect them to keep us here! That's so rude! They've done enough all ready! We should have left her as soon as they finished_ saving my life_." I know she didn't mean it in that way but my heart faltered at her words and my whole body felt cold. "What they should have done anyway, it was kind of bad to just turn up with a nearly dead girl and ask for them to fix me. Yeah, so, we've intrigued on their hospitality for far to long. I know you're worried, I understand it, Embry. But what? We stay here for the rest of our lives?" She said and scoffed. I shook my head dumbly and stared up at her as I mumbled an apology. She sighed as she looked at my face. I must have looked like a fucking pussy but I didn't care. I couldn't stand it when she was mad at me, I just really couldn't take it. "And the pack have now agreed to remove me by force if need be." She said and I shook my head. I held my arms out to her questioningly as I unconsciously pouted my lower lip. I really needed to touch her again, if she rejected me, I'd have no idea what I'd do. She breathed out an amused breath and nodded. I ran at her and held her fragile body to mine as forcefully as I could without hurting her.

"It's okay, Emb." She said softly with a light laugh and I smiled against her skin before kissing her collar softly.

"Is the mutt leaving?" Rosalie said excitedly as she bounded through the door with Emmett.

Alex laughed good-naturedly. "You know, that doesn't technically include me - Why Rosalie, do you want me to _stay?_" Alex asked in mock exasperation and Rosalie snorted.

"You smell as bad as them!" She moaned and walked back out. I laughed but stopped when Alex sat up.

"Ready?" She said as she started to climb out from under me.

"You want to leave _now_?" I asked as my eyes widened and I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yes, _now_." She said aggregately, mimicking my voice. I rolled my eyes as I picked her up but then she frowned and I stopped immediately. Why is she frowning? I don't like it when she frowns. That means that she's unhappy. My sweet angel can never be unhappy.

"Put me down. I can walk, remember, my love?" She said as she crossed her arms and stared me in the eyes.

"But you could fall over…" I moaned as she started to struggle against my grip.

"And no doubt you'd be there to catch me. Am I right?" She said and I nodded unhappily as I stood her on her feet. She smiled happily at me before wrapping an arm around my waist and started to limp out of the room after Alice.

"You can walk, remember, my love?" I asked, repeating her words sarcastically. She laughed and squeezed me against her body as she kissed my jaw. We made it into the living room with Alex nearly toppling over only four times. It's almost a new record. Seth, Theo, Jacob and James were all there and Theo came up to give Alex a hug, but I determinedly kept my arm around her. He could accidentally let her fall over when he let go, right?

"Well, I can't say I'm going to miss all of the little snuffly grunty noises Embry makes when you kiss." Rosalie said dryly with disgust clear on her features and Alex laughed but you could see her blushing.

"It's not my fault I find Alex so pleasurable." I said indifferently and Alex winced and hit me as she flushed a deeper red. Everyone laughed apart from Rosalie and me, I just smiled brightly down at Alex.

"Anyway," Alex said as she sent me a deathly glare and turned to Carlisle. "I really can't thank you enough…" She started and looked really ashamed.

"Not a problem, don't worry one bit." He said softly, but as usual, it didn't seam that Alex had stopped worrying.

Alice swooped in and pulled Alex into an embrace. "It's been a pleasure! We're sure to see you soon!" She said happily and bounced back to Jaspers side. Alex smiled brightly and nodded.

Everyone else said some over goodbyes and stuff but I had become transfixed in Alex's captivating features again.

* * *

**AN: Okay, this is some more fluffy stuff. Because I haven't done one about how much Embry truly cares about Alex in a while, and she needs time to heal. **

**Carlaina: Okay, so thats a good thing, yeah ? :L**

**iPuppyDogFace: I know ;D I tried to make her like that without her seeming like a Mary Sue. Damn, cookies do taste good...**

**TwilighttBabyy: Thank you! Arr! How did you do today? I found them okay... but I doubt I did good in them. Yeah :L Oh ! Gutted :L I hope you do well then :)**

**Miss F Cullen: Oh yes :L and thanks **

**Becca2396: Ah, thank you! :D I'm like that as well when I'm reading. Woops :L I couldn't really remember so I just guessed, sorry! **

**Hope everyone likes this chapter :) I'll try to keep writing but I keep getting distracted my this other fic that I'm trying to get ideas for. It's either going to be an Embry or Brady crossover with a Harry Potter OC + have the Weasley twins in. Anyone think they'de read it? And do you guys like having lots of different POV's or shall I just stick to the OC's?**

**Isn't there something else I usually say? Hmm... ah yes! REVIEW ;) Kimmmz x**


	20. Chapter 20 Two Ol' English Friends

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Twenty

**Embry's POV**

It had been a couple weeks since we'd left the Cullen's, and to my great relief Alex was making a fine recovery. She still had the wound that had yet to heal and her ribs and legs, but she was dolled up on painkillers so she rarely felt anything. To our great convenience, Theo had somehow persuaded Josh, his family and Effie to all go travelling around the rest of America before they came here.

One of the best things about Alex getting better was the sex. I ran my fingers up and down her body aggressively, while I pushed further into her. I bit and sucked on her delicate skin as she dragged her long fingernails deeply against my back. She arched her back and I felt her perfect body against mine as I took her. I pulled her hands from my back and pinned them above her head as I stared down at her. This was too fucking good.

I ran my hands back down from her wrist to her elbows and down to her shoulders and around to her back hungrily, trying to memorise every inch of her body. The feeling of her, the sight of her, the smell, the noises of pleasure she made that had me feeling indescribable.

"Leave them there." I ordered in a strained a strained voice as I pushed my hands up her body again. Her legs tightened around me and a low growl erupted from me.

"What if I don't?" She asked excitedly as she sucked and nibbled on my neck as I rocked into her. "I never have been one to obey an order." She whispered sexily before moaning in pleasure and she scratched at my shoulder and back harder and tugged on my hair.

'_No! No! No! No! No! Stop! Stop! Stop!'_ Theo's angry voice interrupted my thoughts as he squirmed. '_That's so fucking sick. Enough!' _He thought and tackled me to the ground. Did I not mention that I was in wolf form? Eh, no? Well, I was. Roughly twenty seconds after Alex and me fell back against the bed, totally exhausted, Paul had come barging in shouting about an attack so I had to leave. So it was hardly my fault that my mind was still thinking of Alex. It's Theo's fault for having such a fucking sexy sister.

'_It's your fault for being such a pervert!'_ Theo thought as he growled and threw me against a tree.

'_Enough, you two!' _Sam growled just as I crushed Theo's scull to the ground. I begrudgingly retreated from the snarling Theo.

'_I think we agree with Theo though, dude. We don't want to watch you fucking Alex.'_ Jared thought and I shrugged.

'_Speak for yourself.'_ Colin thought and I roared ferociously and I could practically hear Brady, James and another one of un-imprited's, Rory – quiet apt for a werewolf, no? - all sniggering. Not that wolves could laugh, but still.

'_Oh holy shit. I didn't think he'd listen to that.'_ Colin thought as I proceeded to growl at him and stalked slowly towards him as he backed away. '_Sam! Tell him we need to focus on the vampire!'_ He thought desperately and I growled louder when Sam agreed.

'_I'm getting you later. And if you ever think about Alex like that, I'll kill you._' I warned and then growled at them. They all thought stupid little things that I drowned out and tried to keep my thoughts on the scent and not Alex's cold, soft skin or her plump pink lips or the luxurious feeling of…

Sorry - Thoughts. On. The. Scent.

* * *

We walked back into Alex's house and she was on her living room floor listening to music while she wrote in a schoolbook. She was bobbing her head to the blasting music as she wrote. She hadn't even heard us come in. I just stood there for a minute, taking in her beauty until Theo barged passed me, sending me a death glare. I rolled my eyes and strode up to her and laid down next to her. She jumped when she saw me, and her heart started beating ridiculously fast.

"You scared the shit out of me!" She groaned before I hugged her close to me and kissed her passionately. I saw out of the corner of eyes some of the un-imprinted werewolves eyeing her and I growled loudly at them. They averted their eyes as Alex frowned at me in confusion. It's not that I can't completely understand them though. When me, Quil and Jake first phased, we had seen Kim through Jared's mind when they got passionate. We were all horny little teenagers at the time as well and looked at Kim in a different way after that, it was hard not too, really. Who the fuck am I kidding, we're still horny little teenagers. Plus, none of us thought of Kim like that anymore. I find all other girls as attractive as an eight-year-old boy. Which, in case you're wondering if I'm a paedophile or something - it isn't attractive _at all._ Anyway, I understand then, but it's _my Alex_. Mine. All mine. And I don't want them thinking dirty thoughts about her.

I smiled and kissed her again as she rolled on top of me. "You're so beautiful." I mumbled and stroked her face. She frowned and then pulled her earphones out while laughing.

"Sorry- What?" She said sweetly and I attacked her with my lips again.

"I. Said. That. You're. So. Beautiful." I said and pecked her on the lips again after ever word. She groaned and rolled her eyes as she lifted her self off of me. I groaned and tugged at her top before she could move over and pouted my lips out, as if waiting for a kiss, but just really over the top.

She laughed and I felt my heart flutter. Her laugher sent my heart soaring; it was one of the most beautiful noises ever made. "You're such an idiot." She mumbled but kissed me anyway. I closed my eyes as I breathed in her beautiful scent and buried my hands in her hair, bring her closer to me so our foreheads rested on each others. She'd had a shower since I left and she was absolutely lapping in the cherry scent and her hair was still a little damp.

There was nock on the door and Alex sprang up. I whimpered and groaned at her. "Why can't you just let one of the others answer?" She just grinned and bounded over to the door. She looked really happy, like ecstatic happy.

"Eff! Josh!" She squealed as she opened the door and two people flew at her, tackling her to the floor while they squealed. I instinctively rushed forward to pull them of her, 'cause they could hurt her, but Theo put his hand on my shoulder, holding me back while he grinned at the people on the floor. I huffed but stood their waiting anyway.

"I missed you so freaking much!" The girl - presumably Effie - said while they stood up laughing. They guy – again, presumably Josh – hugged her tight and they all smiled madly at each other.

"I missed you guys so much, too. How are you?" Alex said, her English accent subconsciously becoming a little bit thicker all of a sudden. Over her time here it had become slightly less British, but now it was back to how it was when she first moved. I suppose that's what hanging around with a bunch of Americans does to you. But then, she's only just seen them and they've only said like one thing to her.

"We're fine. What about you? What's this accident Theo talked about?" Josh said and afterwards Effie and him both turned and waved at Theo at the same time. He laughed and nodded at them before walking back to the couch.

"Oh! Er, I'm fine." Alex said uncomfortably, it wasn't as if she could turn around and tell them exactly what really happened. I walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind and kissed her cheek. She rested her hands on top of mine and I smiled contently as I buried my face into her hair before pulling back, and flashing a smile at her friends who were staring at Alex with their eyebrows raised and a playful smile on their lips. She laughed nervously before turning slightly and wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me to her side.

"Er, this is Embry. Embry – Effie and Josh." She introduced and I nodded at them before turning back to look at Alex who was still really hyper and excited.

"It's nice to meet you." Effie said and while they stared at us.

"And you." I said before kissing Alex softly.

"How the hell did you do it?" Josh asked and Alex laughed as she buried her face in my chest.

"Do what?" I said as I absentmindedly played with Alex's hair.

"Get Alex in an actual relationship." Effie asked and they laughed while I just beamed down at my girl.

"It wasn't easy." I said and chuckled while Alex groaned.

"Come on, I'll take you to the spare room." Alex said and pulled away. I kissed her quickly before she could let go and she rolled her eyes and laughed before pulling Effie and Josh after her.

"Hey, who was at the d-," Brady said but he stopped mid sentence as he walked through from the kitchen. His eyes glazed over and his jaw dropped as he stared at Effie. He looked like he'd just seen an angel. Serves him right for all the times he took the piss out of us for our girls. He's now another one of the imprinter's.

There was silence for a bit as Effie and Brady stared at each other, then Alex seemed to work out what I had.

"No! No Brady! No fucking way – Get out!" She screamed and Brady just shook his head while still staring at Effie. She growled and hit him on the shoulder but obviously he didn't feel it that much and just pushed her of him annoyed. I growled at him as I helped Alex back up and he seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Oh shit, sorry Lex." He mumbled but his eyes kept flickering back to Effie.

"Out! Now! We need to talk!" She growled and marched over to the door and held it open. "Out!" She shouted and pointed outside. He groaned but did so after staring at Effie for a while.

Effie and Josh just stood there in complete confusion while the others all snickered knowingly. "What was that about?" Effie asked and she looked kind of sad.

I picked up the packet of chips Brady had dropped and chucked them on the kitchen counter before going to the door. "Er- Brady took the last packet. Alex has got real protective over them lately." I lied and slipped out. I heard laughter and smiled as I walked towards Alex. She was hitting Brady in the chest with her fist and screaming while he looked at the floor.

"Why the fucking hell did you do that? You little asshole! You can't imprint on _Effie!_ That's just so- you can't!" She screamed and Brady flinched. I sighed and pulled Alex of him.

"Come on, my love. Nobody can control who they imprint on." I said and she stopped trying to get out of my hold but she still looked angry. I smiled; I'd almost forgotten how sexy Alex was angry.

"But still! She's gone through enough in her life without being sucked into all of this." She growled and Brady's eyes widened and hurt flashed across his face before he started to shake violently. I put Alex behind me before stepping forward and smacking Brady upside the head. He growled but his trembling stopped.

"What the hell am I going to do?" He muttered.

* * *

**AN; I reallyyyyy dislike this chapter. Tell me what you think of itt :) I've had an idea for this to come later, but it's so mean! I don't know if I want to write it or not :L**

**whizabeth; thank you**

**AagedPerceptions; Being female I have not a freaking clue how to write it from a mans pov :L I just hope it's okay. Thank you :)**

**iPuppyDogFace; thank you :) oooh, butterscotch. I actually made some real cookies yesterday :L**

**lilmaher; yeeeah, I thought I'd add some more drama in last chapter :L Thank you, I couldn't do that **

**TwilighttBabyy; Ah, not good. I'd of forgotten it completley in 2 months :L I don't know, we don't get our answers till after xmas ! I find them hard too, how'd you do?**

**Please review and thanks to everyone who added and read and reviewed :D Kimmmz x**

**PS: Okay, so I posted my other Fic up. I'm trying to update equal amounts on each of these. And the OC in it is going to be really diffrent to Alex :) Could you lovely peoples PLEASE go check it out? ****.net/s/5522813/1/**** Thank you :D **


	21. Chapter 21 An Intimate Moment

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Twenty-One

**Alex's POV**

I awoke from my sleep as the harsh winds blew against me. I smiled as I looked around; I was entangled in Josh and Effie's arms and legs. I'd missed them so much. We'd spent the whole night, and the minority of morning talking and catching up. I sleepily disencumbered my body and traipsed down my house. It was still dark, but I couldn't sleep. I'd been trying to sleep a couple of nights a week without Embry there, so I wouldn't become unrealistically dependant on him, although I knew he slept outside my window, but anyway, I still found it incredibly cold without him next to me. I got a drink from the kitchen and quickly drowned it. My throat actually hurt from talking so much.

I was about to walk back up the stairs when I heard a grunt from the living room. I smiled - I knew whose grunt that was. I pushed open the door to find Embry, Brady and Theo all asleep on the sofas. I walked over to Embry's sleeping form. Sometimes I was so captivated by his pure handsomeness. How the hell I actually got to call him mine seemed so completely absurd. Not that I was complaining, far from it. I brought my hand to his face, smiling at the warm that radiated off of him. I gently stroked along his face before pushing a piece of fallen fair away from his face and his eyes flicked open. He blinked at me before a wide smile spread across his perfect pictures.

"Good morning, my love." He whispered as he gently wrapped his large arms around me, pulling me down so he could kiss the top of my head. I smiled as I left my fingers on the side of his face and kissed him on he lips gently. I pulled back and he seemed a little less dozy than he had before.

"I'm sorry I woke you." I whispered back as he pulled me to lay on the sofa with him.

"Don't be silly. When the first thing I see is you, I don't care so much about sleep." He said as he rolled us over and had his arms firmly wrapped around me as he buried his face in my hair. I smiled madly as I locked my arms around his neck and rested head against his. Its things he says like that make me feel absolutely giddy.

"I love you so much, Embry." I murmured and he pulled back, and his face could surely be used as the definition of pure happiness right now. I laughed at him softly. He overplays this imprinting thing so much, I swear.

"I love you so much more, Alexandra." He whispered and grinned cheekily at me while I laughed again.

"Oh, is that right, Mr Call?" I said quietly while grinning back. He shuddered and kissed me passionately before pulling back to sit on top of. Although, I could barely feel any pressure making it apparent he was keeping all his weight on his knees that were either side of me. He's such an idiot. It's like he thinks I could snap in half if he touches me to forcefully.

"Would you freak out if I asked if there will ever be a time in which I can call you Mrs Call?" He asked while inspecting my face carefully, trying to see my reaction. But I didn't even wince and his eyes grew wide.

"I'm thinking there might be a time." I said softly and he yelped in happiness. He actually yelped! I laughed loudly and then he attacked me with his mouth. He kissed every single part of my face and neck.

"I. Love. You. So. Very. Much. Aren't. Never. Going. To. Regret. It. I. Promise. Going. To. Make. You. So. Happy." He said between each kiss while I continued to laugh.

He had awakened the other two by his yelp. Theo just muttered something I couldn't interpret and rolled over whereas Brady actually fell of and hit the ground with a loud thump before he sprang to his feet, shouting about 'saving his beautiful Effie from the nasty vampires'. I laughed while he fell back against the cushions and Embry stared kissing at my throat and down to my collarbone.

"How come you two slept here?" I asked as buried one hand in Embry's hair and I occupied the other with stroking Embry's big muscled back.

"Couldn't be away from you two" Brady said and yawned as he looked wistfully up the stairs.

"The others are out cold. They won't be up for hours." I said innocently but I ended up grinning encouragingly at him. He grinned madly and kissed me on the cheek, which then acquired him with a low growl from Embry, before he bounded up the stairs.

"He just imprinted on someone, you little shit." I scolded laughingly and prodded Embry in the chest but he just shrugged.

"It's my dominant wolf coming out. I can't help it." He said jokingly, although I knew there was a hint of truth there, and he smiled at me but I snorted and rolled my eyes. "It is! If I don't show everyone your mine, they might try take you away from me." He continued, but his voice was a lot more serious and sullen. "I can't loose you, Alex." He sounded pained and his eyes were wide in fear at the mere thought of it.

"Hey, hey, hey! Emb, I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry yourself." I said while stroking his face and arms and chest. His nice, bare, tanned, strong chest… No! Must keep evil naughty thoughts away.

He sighed in relief and pulled me close to him. He really works himself into a tizzy sometimes. He'll just start thinking about something and then he'll get all worried and start going mental over something that never happened. I guess that's why we fit so well together, we both worry so much.

I sighed in content as he pulled our bodies even closer together, if that was even possible.

"What made you change your mind?" He whispered as he softly stroked my arms.

"I think it's a gradual thing." I said shrugging. "But the whole kidnapping thing really, like, opened my eyes to everything. I'm so dependent on you, and you've always come through for me. When I was about to die," Embry winced and tightened his arm around me. "And when I had that nightmare. And well, loads of stuff really. It doesn't freak me out anymore, 'cause I trust you. I have not a freaking clue how or why though." I mumbled and Embry was gazing up at me, his face completely stricken with shock and overwhelming happiness. "How could I not want to spend the rest of my life with such a cutie?" I cooed and pinched his cheeks. He smiled even harder before his eyes rolled back and he went limp.

"Holy shit!" I muttered as I pushed myself on top of him, checking his pulse and slapping his face.

The fucker passed out on me!

* * *

**AN; Sorry this is so incredibly short! It's just I wanted to post something as I haven't in ages and this is really imprtant in their relationship :)**

**iPuppyDogFace: yaay! Glad you think so :)**

**TwilighttBabyy: ah, that's clever. We didn't do that. No I haven't I'm seeing it this saterday ;D You? Did you like it? I doubt I will, the film always is worse when you've read the book. But still, I've heard it's immense :O :)**

**Miss. Ebbie Paige: Yay! Thank you so much! I'm so glad to here that. Yeah, he really is :)**

**starlight5577: yeah, I thought it was a little predictable, but I couldnt not do it :) Thank you :) + Woohoo ! Did you like it? ;D**

**lilmaher: Ahh! Yay, thank you so much. It means a hell of a lot :)**

**JJ-Jefferu: 2 Reviews, eek, thank you! Aha, you're not the only one who guessed it :L I really am predictable. Yeah, I noticed that with my friend when she came to visit, her old accent kept slipping back. I though I'd just add it in :D**

**Okay, so, hope everyone likes this and i'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry it's taken so long to write. I just got really engrossed in this fic i was reading and I couldn't come up with any small talk. But I have some ideas! Although, ones a right bitch so I don't know if I can put it in. I'm not even sure if it's possible. **

**Anyway, i'm really happy. Do you LOVELY LOVELY peoples know why I'm so happy? Because I am _THREE_ reviews away from the hunderd mark. Come on guys, you can do it :) I'm not updating till I get it :L Have a cookie, all of you lovely readers. You deserve it:L **

**Kimmmz x**


	22. Chapter 22 Gangs!

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Twenty-two

**Embry's POV**

It had been a couple of days since Josh and Effie turned up and we were all hanging out with a couple of the pack guys at the beach.

Brady was just sitting there staring at Effie while she blushed while pretending she hadn't realised. Effie was so shy, it was really sweet. Alex always seemed really proud of her as well. Alex hadn't got the 'plan' sorted with Effie yet, she didn't want to risk setting her off in another fit so soon. But she was going to do it soon, they were meant to be leaving in a little under a week.

I wrapped my arms around Alex and brought her to my body tightly. I had to be careful when I wanted to bring her so close to me, I sometimes wondered if I held her too tight she could actually snap in half. It wasn't even a joke, I was way too strong and Alex was so fragile. I needed to be close to her, sometimes, even when I was holding her and we were wrapped in each others arms, she still didn't feel close enough. I needed to make sure that she was okay every single second of every day. Its like a constant thing settled at the pit of my stomach, my thoughts were constantly on her. Even if she was on the other side of the room, I was scared out of my head that something was going to happen to her. Over time this whole imprinting thing just got worse. Well, not worse per se, but it got a lot stronger. She thought I was possessive at the beginning, ha! Now, I don't even like her looking at another man, hell, I hate her looking at another woman to long. My heart, it hurt from the amount of love I possess for her. Sometimes, I just want to run away from it all. Get rid of all these feelings so I wouldn't be so paranoid. I wanted her to leave me, so that she could be with someone else because I'd never be able to do for her what she needs. But then I just have to look at her, and these thoughts instantly disperse. I could go through the pain and worry as long as I got to see her. I got to hold, touch and kiss her. Anything was worth doing so I could do that. I was incredibly whipped. Alex knew it, I knew it, _everyone_ knew it. I'm truly a sap.

A group of people walked onto the beach from the road abd Alex gasped with happiness and got out of lap, which I frowned at, and ran over to them. Josh, Effie and Theo all groaned.

I frowned even more, "What? Who are they?" Josh shook his head in disgust as he answered me.

"They're the gang Alex used to be in." He said and stared at the boys and girls that were walking towards Alex.

"Gang!?" I practically screamed as I stared after her and stood up.

"Yeah, Alex went through a, er, _phase._" Effie said softly. I growled lightly and ran off after her.

"Tony!" She shouted and hugged the tallest man. He chuckled lightly and hugged her back.

"Yo' look good." He said and the others nodded, I grunted and wrapped my arms around her protectively. He even sounded like a thug when he spoke.

One of the girls laughed bitterly. There were five guys and three girls in total, and they all dressed like they were in a gang. I had no idea why Alex would choose to hang around with these people.

Tony raised his eyebrows and Alex laughed and leaned into me. "This is Embry, guys. Embry, this is Tony, Michelle, Kieran, Brooke, Stefan, Stacy, Darrel and Dwayne." She said and smiled at me. I smiled back instantly, she's just way too gorgeous to resist. I nodded towards the others as I rubbed Alex's waist gently with my thumb.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked as she smiled at the others and slid her fingers through mine on my spare arm.

"Oh, jus' business. We though we stop by and see how yo' doin'." Tony said while eyeing her carefully.

"You're with him?" The girl I think was called Brooke asked and Alex smiled madly up at me.

"Yeah." She said and Dwayne laughed.

"Fucking hell! We never thought we'd see the day when Lil' Lex settled down." He said and she rolled her eyes at him.

"We saw yo' dad earlier." Tony said and Alex sighed.

"Did you sell h-" She started while cringing but Tony shook his head and she stopped speaking.

"We hear you been meeting up wit' Boss." Darrel said in admiration as Dwayne nodded. I figured him and Dwayne were twins.

I stared down at her and tightened my arms around her. Could this be vampire she had gone of to meet? Was this when she went during my rounds? Because she had never talked about going to meet anyone while I was with her.

"Er, yeah." She said and looked away from me in embarrassment and I very nearly growled at her.

"Yo' settin' up here, doll?" Tony asked and she shook her head.

"Nope. I'm not into that anymore." She said and the girls and a all of the guys except the twins and Tony sneered at her.

"Not getting us a deal, today then?" Dwayne said and laughed as he nodded to the guys on the beach.

Alex laughed softly stroking my arm as if trying to cool me down. She always knew when she needed to calm me, I love that about her. Even though, right now, all I wanted to know was what the fuck was going on.

"How are things back home?" Alex asked and Kieran smiled madly at her.

"Me and Lucy together now, init." He said while smiling proudly and I snorted. _Init? _They scowled at me and Alex's hand tightened against mine.

"He knocked her up." Dwayne joked and laughed with Alex. I buried my face in her thick hair as she laughed. I love her hair. It's so think and soft. And it _always_ smells so beautiful. It's a dark caramel/hazel sort of colour and comes down a bit past her shoulders, it was naturally wavy but she always straightened it out. To me, it was beautiful always. Everything about Alex was beautiful.

"And Kevin's banged up in a cell." Stefan said, speaking for the first time. He had just stood there, holding on to Stacy.

"Holy shit. What happened?" Alex asked and I took another deep breath to fill my senses with her intoxicating scent before pulling away again.

Tony shrugged. "Got busted on a deal." Alex nodded understandingly as they all went silent for a bit. "Well we got to get going. But we'll se yo' some time later, doll." He said before hugging Alex again. I reluctantly let go of her for a while but clamped my arms firmly around her as soon as she pulled away.

"Bye guys. Good luck back home." She said smiling as they all waved and walked away. Some of the others were a bit hostile to her but a couple of them smiled and waved goodbye. As soon as they were out of sight I turned her in my arms.

"Let's take a walk." I said shortly as I dragged her off. She groaned but let me direct her to a bench. We sat down and she turned to me, with her nose scrunched up. Damn her!

"Just some school friends?" She tried to explain, but we both knew that she was lying.

"Don't lie to me. Were you apart of their gang?" I asked and she sighed and leaned her head against my chest. I could feel her breath against my skin and I wrapped my arm around her lower back, pulling her closer to me. I slipped my other hand through her hair, running the softness through my fingers.

"Yes." She whispered softly, scared of how I'd react.

"And the _business_?" I asked and she groaned and wrapped her arms around my waist shaking her head stubbornly.

"Why don't you want to tell me?" I asked gently while smiling. She was acting like a little girl, and it was absolutely adorable. She defiantly knew how to play me; I couldn't even pretend to be angry anymore.

"You'll think less of me." She grumbled and I very nearly smothered her in my arms. She sounded so upset it, it felt like my heart was being torn apart by people with excessively sharp fingernails.

"Don't be silly, Lex. You know full well that you could turn into a murdering bitchy psychopath and I'd still think the sun shines out of your butt." I said and she laughed softly as she pulled herself closer to me, wrapping her legs around me.

"Drugs. I used to deal drugs." She said quietly and I nodded. I had expected as much while they were speaking.

"Did you take drugs?" I asked and she grunted in unhappiness and snuggled into my chest.

"It was when I was fourteen." She said softly and I tensed. She whimpered. "I only did it because we needed the money. And it gave me a release from everything that was going on with my life. I'd do anything back then to give me a break from the world.

"With the guys, it was the first place I've ever felt I truly belonged. They'd always call me Little Lex or Doll because I was the youngest there and the first girl. They were really protective and were like the only people who cared about me, but they weren't like over protective. They never treated my like a little kid and always let me do whatever." She said and I felt pain rocking through me. Her childhood was so fucked up that she had to revert to drugs?

"I'm sorry." I whispered and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She shook her head as she pulled away.

"Don't be." She said I brought her face closer to mine with my fingers. I kissed her softly and slid my fingers across her face and into her hair. I groaned at the injustice when she pulled away. I could barely control myself when I was around Alex anymore. The need for her grew as each moment passed.

"The Boss, as Darrel said, and I had been meeting up." She said and I frowned at her. She broke kissing for that? I could barely even think straight. I nodded at her and leaned in again but she pulled her lips away. I grunted and started kissing, sucking and nibbling on her neck instead. She tasted so good. I put one hand on her hip and brought her forward while my other was still entangled in her hair. She moaned in pleasure and I nearly exploded. There was no better sound than that. I would do whatever I could to make her moan like that. I pushed her down on the bench, hovering over her as I attacked her neck and shoulders with my mouth while I slid my hands up her top. I loved the feeling of her soft skin under my fingers.

I could have cried when she pulled away. I didn't though, I'm a real man; I don't cry. But still, what the hell!? She laughed at me when she saw my face but I didn't find it funny at all. "Aw, I'm sorry for laughing, _my love. _You just looked so cute." She said and ran her finger across my lower lip. I just laid there, totally entranced by her. She knew it drove me wild when she called me 'my love' and she looked so stunning right now. More than usually! She was positively glowing lately.

"Sorry, it's just we need to talk about this. I hate keeping things from you. It's killing me inside." She said and I nodded, unable to form words. "Boss, he's the vampire I've been meeting." She said and I was instantly pulled out of my daze.

I started trembling. "You've been meeting with a drug gang leader vampire!? Are you fucking stupid?"

She frowned and pushed me of her, I fell to the floor. I groaned and quickly got up, still shaking with anger but I tried to control myself. Never would I phase because of my anger towards Alex in front of her.

"No I'm fucking well not stupid, Call." She spat and I felt like I'd been stabbed in the gut. Her and Theo always called somebody by their last name when they were incredibly angry or hated that person. Something everyone did in their old school. Silly little posh kids.

I stepped back, my anger had quickly evaporated but was now being steadily filled b pain. Her anger faded as well and she sighed and slid her arms around my neck as she stood up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It just slipped out." She said and I just nodded feebly. I couldn't even get enough strength to wrap my arms around her body. It felt like my heart had actually been removed and pure acid had been poured in to make up for the empty space.

Sorry, that was a bit gruesome. It's what it felt like though! My breathing had become erratic and I felt like I was going to pass out again. But not because of pure happiness and shock like last time. This time I felt like my whole world was crashing down. How can she do this to me just by one word? "I love you." She whispered into my ear and I started to calm down a little bit. She kissed along my jaw, neck and shoulder. It felt like the acid was slowly dispersing through my body. It didn't hurt as much, but the pain was still there. _I'd caused her to hate me,_ even if it was for just a moment.

"Just let me explain everything first though, yeah?" She said softly and I just nodded again. She directed me over to the bench and sat me down. She stood in front of me and sighed. I pulled her to me, burying my face in her stomach. "Boss; Monty, ever since I was first accepted into the business, took an interest in me." I growled and tightened my arms around her, but she just carried on. "He's like the top of the top back home. He cares so much about everyone who works for him though. Dead intimidating if you cross him, mind. He'd trust you with his sole once, but if you break that trust, you're dead. Literally.

"He's been like my surrogate father for the past two years." Oh, that cooled me down a bit; I thought she meant he was sexually interested when she said that. No other man was _ever_ allowed to think of her like that. "He's not _nearly_ as protective as you, though. But he's lovely. When you first told me about vampires, I twigged that he was one. When he called to meet, I decided up too and we talked about it. I know it was fucking stupid, but I knew he wouldn't ever hurt me. He's a vegetarian like the Cullen's, although, he doesn't live with any other vampires."

"I'm still not happy about it." I mumbled, although I was a lot calmer, and she laughed causing her body to shake against my face as she played with my hair.

"I never expected you to be." She said softly.

* * *

**AN: Woo :) I hope you guys like this. I'm just trying to show you guys how much she means to him. Hope the lovey-dovey stuff isn't getting to sickly :L Do tell me if it is :D**

**SO GUYS! IMPORTANT NEWS! I'VE GOT MORE THAN A HUNDRED REVIEWS. AARRRGGGGGG! SO FREAKING HAPPY! LALALALLALALALALLAAA! You really have no idea how gobsmacked I am. I barely got three on my first fic. So thank you all so so so so so so so much! It means absoute billions, and if I could go around and hug you all individually, I would. But that's a little wierd, and I don't fancy travelling around that much. **

**But anyway, I'm sad to say I've sort of neglected my other fic. But I shall return as soon as I get this to where I want it :)**

**whizabeth: Because he was so shocked and happy :) Kind of wierd, I know. I just though it would be funny cause people always pass out when something REALLY shocking happends. **

**JJ-Jefferu: ahah :L predictables not so bad. I definatly have to check your storys out some time ;D Thank you!**

**lilmaher: woooooo! You were my hundredth review! Congrats :L Thank you, I'm glad you liked it ;D The fluff is going to be coming for a few more chapters :L**

**holdme4evr: Eek! Thank you so much :) I'm glad you like it.**

**brigadoonlove: Aha yeep :D Thank you!**

**lionandthelamblove7: AH! Thank you! You are all so lovely to me! I'm sure you're just all to nice. I'm glad you like her. I wanted her to be different without her becoming the 'im so perfect in every single way - look, i have superpowers!' sort of gal. I know, damn Kim! They're little friendship is completly shattered there, I think. Yeaah, bless :) I love really protective characters, it's so cute and I feel all giddy when writing it :L Thank you! I shall try writing more soon :D**

**starlight5577: :L Yaaayy! He is, bless him ;) Yeah, I was just imagining that happen in my mind. Oooh, I really wana see it soon! Arg - four more days! Yeah, but they are toppless all the time, right? So it will all be okay :L I'm such a perv.**

**iPuppyDogFace: MMM, cookies! Aha, yeeah :L Thank you! This is getting so fluffyy... **

**Seth'sOneAndOnly: Woo hoo! Thank you do much :D :D I'll try getting more up as soon as I find time to write :)**

**Miss F Cullen: Yaaay, thank you so much. I cant actually believe that, I'm so happy right now.**

**TwilighttBabyy: Aaah! I can't wait till I see it. I know, I'm a be the same. I think so too, I've seen trailers... yum. :L thank you so much :D**

**Okay, I've got an idea but I'm not sure if I want to add it. So could a few of you guys say if I can message you about it to see what you think? Major spoiler though, be warned. Thank you :)**

**You know the drill guys, REVIEW :) I want moooorrrreeeeeeeee! :L Thanks so much everyone, kimmmz x**


	23. Chapter 23 Expression Your True Feelings

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Twenty-Three

**Alex's POV.**

I was still quite shocked that Embry didn't explode on me when I told him about the drugs thing. But here I am, a couple hours later, wrapped around him. He had to go on patrol and so he only just got back, we were still at the beach and waiting for the elders as they were going to be telling us the legends tonight. I know them all, but apparently Billy Black is an absolute god at story telling. And Effie was really excited because she loves all that sort of stuff, she's really into history and cultures and stuff. How fucking typical, right? Her and Brady are _totally_ meant to be together. At the moment they've gone on a walk to talk. Bless.

I pulled my wet shoes off, it hadn't been raining but the ground was still wet because, well, it was La Push. I brought my knees up and Embry gasped as I pressed my cold toes against his thigh and laughed evilly. He groaned but pulled me closer so I was leaning against his chest and covered my feet with one hand and his other rested on my side.

I smiled triumphantly and kissed his jaw in thanks, because I can't really reach anywhere else. "You're always so cold, Lex." Embry moaned and Rachel laughed.

"That's why you boy's have such high temperatures, so you can keep your imprints warm." She said and grinned at Embry who just snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You kidding me, Rachel? They have high temperatures so they don't wear tops. It's gods way of thanking us for putting up with them; he gave us some nice abs to drool over." I said and Embry's eyebrows pulled together in a frown as he started to pout ridiculously.

Rachel, Emily and Seth's imprint Lucy, all snickered and, surprisingly, nodded in agreement.

Embry mock gasped and brought his hand up from my feet to his chest, just above his heart. "You're only with me for my… looks?" He asked and pouted again.

"No, I er…" I pretended to think for ages, my eyes flickering up and down Embry's body as I bit my lip, as if to come up with something. His playfully hurt look soon changed to worry. "Your really, um-," His eyes widened and he looked like he was about four and his mum just told him he might not be able to have any cake or something. "You smell nice?" I offered before bursting out laughing. He looked so genuinely sad and shocked. Now he just looked confused and a little miffed. "Aw I'm sorry, my love. It was too good to miss. I love you for many, _many, _reasons that aren't your physical appearance." I said before pecking him softly on the lips.

He muttered something incoherent before burying his face in my hair. "Em, my feet are cold again." I moaned playfully as I softly stroked along his neck and chin with my fingers. His hand automatically went back and I smiled madly as I snuggled into him. He was such a little push over. _That _is one of the reasons I love him; he would do absolutely anything I asked him, like he just wanted to make me happy. It was so cute. I don't think I'll ever truly understand it.

He pulled me tighter and kissed the top of my head. I smiled madly and stretched but I still couldn't reach his lips so I just kissed his Adams apple and laughed whereas Embry just smiled down at me with a weird emotion on his face. I smiled back up at him as I rested my head against his chest. It felt so nice to just sit there in his arms. It felt like it was so natural and just _right_, like we were meant to do it for the rest of our lives. I really had no idea how I was so lucky as to be with Embry. If we went back in time and told myself a couple years ago that I would have this sort of relationship with someone, I'd of told you to fuck off. It was so unreal. I was so unimaginably lucky, everything just felt too good to be true.

Paul strode over from the edge of the woods with Rory and Jared. He pulled Rachel into a passionate kiss and smiled lovingly into her eyes before he turned to me, smirking. "Hey Embry, Druggie."

I growled at him as my nostrils flared and almost pounced on him. Everyone turned to look at me with their eyebrows raised with judging and almost disgusted expressions. I could feel myself blushing as I looked to the floor and Embry started shaking as he glared at Paul. I sighed and stroked his face, bringing him to look at me and he calmed down a bit.

Then I turned to Paul who was smirking evilly and my feelings of preserving Paul's life flied out the window. Not that there was a window, we were outside. But still – you get my point.

"Kill him." I ordered Embry and he actually got up and walked towards Paul with a really sombre look on his face. I laughed loudly and pulled him back by his hand as he approached a slightly paler looking Paul.

My eyebrows were practically at my hairline and I was laughing so hard. I can't believe - He wouldn't actually… would he?

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I didn't mean for him to find out, I promise! I just accidentally thought about it when I phased. I tried real hard but you're always on my mind, yeah? And I just can't not think about you- and you had me really worried. And I feel so bad because you had to go through all of that and I wasn't there to help-," He rambled on as he put his hands either side of my arms and he did genuinely look like the most worried person in the world. "I'm so sorry baby." He finished feebly as his eyes flickered between mine hopelessly. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

"Don't worry so much." I said as he pinned me firmly to his body. "You overreact so bad."

"I can't loose you, Alex. I know what it's like to- and I can't ever loose you again. Or make you mad- or upset- or hurt- or- or-." He stuttered as his breathing picked up once more. I laughed and kissed him on the nose-, which I had to practically jump to reach- as I put my hand over his mouth and his eyes softened considerably.

"Lexxie!" I heard Claire call and after giving Embry a smile, I dropped my hand and turned around. Claire came running at me and hugged me forcefully. Ever since the, er, kidnapping thing, I'd been seeing Claire like once/twice a week. She was suffering real badly from nightmares too, but Quil's been an absolute godsend for her. It was way too much for Claire to handle by herself. It was so fucking sick that a girl of her age had to me put through that. I know it kills Quil.

"How you feeling?" Claire asked softly as she eyed my arm while looking me up and down. She looks like such an old lady sometimes I just couldn't help but laugh. I felt Embry's arms wrap themselves around my waist as I ruffled Claire's hair.

"I'm just fine, kid. You?" I said as Quil came up and put a protective hand on her shoulder and smiled at us. It's not that he thought we'd do anything to her; he was just exceedingly protective of her. All the boy's were of their imprints.

"Yay. I'm great." She said smiling brightly before running off and jumping on Emily who was just walking past.

"Come on, my love." Embry said as he brought me up in his arms and carried me over to a where everyone was crowding. I didn't even bother protesting anymore, Embry seemed to like carrying me around so I was just going to let him. "I have to get some more logs from the forest with the guys for the fire. I'll be back in like two seconds."

After he finished speaking he just stood there staring at me. I laughed in bewilderment, "Er, wood?" I said and he shook his head as he came out from his little daze and I kissed him.

"See, now I don't want to go." He mumbled against my lips and I laughed as I shoved him away lightly. He laughed back and winked at me before he jogged over to the guys and they entered the forest joking and laughing.

I smiled as I sat down and stared into the dimming fire. Fire always intrigues me. The way the flames lick at the air, taunting the world. Fire causes so much devastation across the world, yet it looks so pretty…

I think I jumped about a foot in the air when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Holy freaking god!" I whisper as I try to cool my furiously beating heart when I see it's just one of the elders.

"Wo!" The old man chuckles. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I laugh with him. "Oh, don't worry. I totally spaced out there."

He looks like an older version of –

"I'm Quil. Senior." He said. Ah! I totally could have called that.

"Ah, you look like him. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Alex." I said and nodded at him. Erg, he's like one of the most respected elders- I'm totally going to cock this up. I bet you I end up insulting him.

"Oh no! The pleasure is all mine." He says and I scoff and laugh in his face. Great. I'm so freaking ladylike. He laughs at me. "I've heard a _lot_ about you." He says and I swear I blush maroon.

"Don't believe any of it! I'm not as bad as they make out… maybe." I muttered and he laughed again. He really has no clue how truthful I'm being. Paul told some of the kids at school that I used to be a pimp back home. A freaking _pimp._

"Ah- I assure you it's all positive, my dear." He said and I scoff again. I just want to hug him right now; he's being so sweet. "Especially from young Mr Call. He definitely has a lot of good to say about you." Sweet Jesus, I just blushed even more.

He laughed good-naturedly at me as I stutter and start playing with my jumper.

"Don't worry so much, Alex. I heard about the attack a few weeks ago." Ground; just eat me up! Take me away so I don't die from over-blushing. "It was an exceptionally brave thing for you to do." I try to say something but it just sort of comes out in weird noises. Erg! I can shout at a man who's trying to kill me, but this sweet old man who's just trying to have a conversation has me so freaking nervous! How the hell does that work out, you silly, twisted little brain?

Yes, I'm talking to my brain now. Don't worry, I do it a lot. Sometimes I make up voices for my brain to say back. They're usually Irish.

"We're all glad that Embry imprinted on you. I've known him all his life, and he's definitely become a lot happier ever since he met you. You do him good." He said, squeezing my shoulder.

"Oh! I don't think- that's not- he could do so much better- he- but, I- you- thank you." I mumble as I stared at the ground. Why can't you eat me up, damn dirt?

I felt Embry's arms wrap around me again and I breathed a sigh of relief as he chuckled. "Been making my girl nervous?" He asked old Quil cheekily as I leaned into him and held onto his arms.

Quil Sr. laughed as I spoke. "He's being too nice." I mumbled as I leaned my face against his bare chest. A laugh rumbled from him and shook my head gently.

"I do hate these nice people." Embry said sarcastically and we laughed as I slightly pouted.

Billy cleared his throat and we turned to him and listened as he started to tell the stories. Josh, Effie, Theo and Brady came and sat near us and I gave them all a bright smile but didn't say anything as Billy spoke. I listened intently, he told them so beautifully. They were so interesting as well; I hadn't heard the one about the third wife. The stories, they had me so totally captivated. It was weird to think that in a couple generations the same stories could have been passed down and everyone's great-grandchildren and great-great grandchildren could be sitting around a fire telling their children about the legends. Or even some stories from today's pack.

By the end of it, Effie was practically crying her face off. The legends were pretty moving. Brady looked in pain as he held and rocked her. Josh watched in confusion and he looked kind of angry. Bum. Josh is scary protective of Effie; Brady's going to have to _really_ watch himself.

I felt Embry's eyes on me and I turned to him once Billy had finished and he was looking at me with that weird look in his face. My stomach flipped as I could feel myself blushing. Erg, stupid blush. I really didn't know what to do when he looked at me like that, it's so surreal. Embry chuckled again and I nudged him with my shoulder playfully.

"Em!" I whined and he laughed again as I buried my face in his chest so he couldn't see me blushing anymore.

"Oh- has he finished?" Embry said as he pulled me onto his lap.

I frowned at him and laughed softly as I pulled back. "Er- yeah? Weren't you even listening?"

"Nah, I got distracted by watching you." He said nonchalantly, staring me right in the eyes, as if it was the normal-est thing in the world.

I groaned and buried my, once more, blushing face in his chest as I mumbled. "I don't know why you have a fixation with looking at me. I gag when I see a mirror."

His laughter shook my body again as he shook his head at me. He actually didn't realise that I was being dead serious. "I don't understand you sometimes, Alex. You're so beautiful." He said and pulled my face up too look him in the eyes as I'm vaguely aware of him picking me up to start carrying me away somewhere. "So totally entrancing." His eyes still locked on mine, telling me that he actually meant it and I felt my breathing catch in my throat as my eyes welled with tears. I brought my fingers up and stroked along the whole of Embry's face, tracing every curve under his flawless and burning skin.

"I- you- really, er," I stuttered and then closed my eyes in irritation.

Why the fuck can I never get it out? I'm never able to tell him how much he truly means to me because I just end up stuttering like a fool! He can say things so perfect that have me close to fucking sobbing my heart out! I never know how to show my emotions to anyone, I think that's why I have such a problem with crying in front of people. All I can really show is anger. Which is why I always end up being such a fucking bitch to everyone, because I actually _can't _process how to be any different. It gets me all nervous and I turn into a stuttering idiot, which then pisses me of so I get moody with everyone. And with such a fucked up life, I've just always been angry. I guess that's why I get on with Paul and Leah. They're angry as well, we understand each other. I've never really had anyone show a real care in me before and I always feel like if I let them in the walls I've built around myself, they're just going to take the piss and smash the walls down. I can't have that. But I _know _Embry wouldn't do that.

"Don't worry, my love. I understand." Embry said softly as he rubbed his thumbs over my eyes to get me to open them and set me down on the sand. I sighed as I pulled his hands of my face and squeezed them in my hands and pulled away. I took a deep breath as I shook my head. I looked around; we're at the edge of the woods, quite a while away from everybody. Good, even the werewolves won't be able to hear.

"I need to tell you." I explained gently and Embry frowned softly as he stared at me in confusion. I took another breath as I diverted my eyes to his hands. "Okay, I um- er, I really love you. Like, this is the most I've ever f-felt for anybody, ever. You're the first person that I've ever felt like I can t-trust and it – it really scares me. You- you're like the only person who cares about me and I always feel like I'm going to fuck it up and loose you when you find out what a nut job I truly am. You're the nicest, most beautiful, caring, affectionate, funny, sweetest person I've ever met in my- my life and every single second of every day I wonder why the h-hell you're with m-me." I finish and take a shaky breath.

I look up at Embry and his face is in absolute shock. He brings his thumb up to my cheek and wipes away my – holy shit! He wipes away my_ tears._ I'm fucking crying! I didn't even realise! What the holy shit in hell?

I back away as my breathing picks up. He shakes his head and pulls me in a bone-crushing hug. "You never_ ever_, have to worry about loosing me. I want to know exactly what a nut job you are. Not that I haven't twigged that out yet." I laughed softly as another tear escapes me and I wrap my arms around his neck. "To me, you're the nicest, most beautiful, caring, affectionate, funny, sweetest person I've ever met in my life." He repeats and I smile madly as we laugh a bit. "And every second of every day I wonder why the hell you're with me."

He kissed me softly on the forehead before pulling back and looking me straight in the eyes as he rubs my moist cheeks. "I'm glad that you trust me so much, and I want you to know that I will _never_ hurt you. Alexandra, I'm so freaking madly in love with you! You'll never truly know how much you mean to me." He kissed me meaningfully, pouring all his emotions into it, leaving me breathless.

He pulled back, smiling smugly and I laugh at him as I wrap my arms around his waist and snuffle into his warm, comfy, body. "I love you." I mumble as he adjusts his arms tightly around me, cradling my body against his as he leans back against a tree.

"I love you." He said back, and for some strange reason, I believed him. I don't even know why, it seems so surreal and stupid. Part of me is still waiting for him to turn around and say 'Ha ha! I was only kidding! I'm not really in love with you, you little retard!' But then, I trust him more than I trust myself, I know he'd never purposely hurt me.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so a couple of people keep asking why she always acts so mean to Embry and everyone, I hope this kind of explains it. I had to cut out a couple of eye rolls so you guys don't get pissed of with her. But she only acts like that because she doesn't know how else to.**

**Hope you like this chapter :) **

**TwilighttBabyy: Yeah, I wasn't sure if I should have that or not. But I wanted something pretty big. Thank you! Eeek- I'm really excited to see it. Two more days! :L**

**brigadoonlove: Yeah, it could have something to do with it being a story about vampires :L:L Yeah and thank you!**

**JJ-Jefferu: Aha :L yeeeeeep :D Thanks for the review**

**CherryCrush1901: Ahhh! Yay, thank you! Yeah, I wanted her to be a bit wierd because of all of it. Glad you like it! AAAAH; that makes me so freaking happy, thankyou.**

**Seth'sOneAndOnly: No probs :D Thank _you_!**

**iPuppyDogFace: Yeah, I will try and update that too, I just have really bad attention span :L Mmmmmmmmm, thank you!**

**Miss F Cullen: It's a REALLY big spoiler, so I wont :L Unless you're sure you want to know. Thank you, I'm super glad you liked it. **

**Becca2396: Aha. Yeah, I thought so too :) OOOH! CHOCOLATE! YUM. Thank you!**

**lilmaher: Yeah, bless him. I tried to answer your Q at the top. She will defo get a bit nicer as she relaxes around him, but she's still guna be a lil' bit moody :L Sorry! + Thank you :D**

**+ a special thanks too......**

**lionandthelamblove7 for helping:) THANKYOU! I'm glad you like it, that realy helps a lot. I think I will probably/definitely go with it. It's going to pretty hard to write afterwards though. And it won't be coming for quite a few more chapters, so you'll have to wait for a bit :L **

**Thanks everyone who reviewed SO MUCH. It means a lot that you take the time to do it. And a massve thanks again to everyone who added this to lists and read and whatnot.**

**Also, I keep forgetting but I want to say a _massive_ sorry to everyone who would find all this blasphemy offensive. **

**So, keep reading and reviewing! Thank you! Kimmmz x**


	24. Chapter 24 Vampires!

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Twenty-Four

**Theo's POV**

It was mid afternoon and me, Sam and Quil were on patrols when we smelt it. The smell was undoubtable. The stench burnt our noses and I could already feel the rage burning in side of me.

Vampire.

This would only be my third encounter with one but I knew what to do get rid of it.

'_Erg. Leech.' _Quil's thoughts ran through my head.

I could practically hear Sam rolling his eyes as he gave us our orders. It didn't take us long until we were on his tale. He was alone, weird. And he was heading towards the left of the forest, away from us.

'_Where are the others? They should have smelt it by now?'_ Quil thought irritably.

'_Don't act like you're not the littlest bit excited for the action.'_ I thought.

Quil laughed in agreement. Can you even laugh through your thoughts? But whatever, he would have laughed if he weren't currently a wolf.

We got in front of the vampire by a little bit, and there was Embry. With my sister. Snogging her senseless.

I don't think I've ever growled so loud. What the fuck? He's doing _this_ when there's a fucking _vampire_ in the woods?Fuck him! He's meant to be protecting her, and he's more worried about getting some? I'm going to kill him.

"Whoa guys, what's going on?" Alex asked and I growled at Embry who had this stupid lovesick puppy smile on his face while he stared at her. Fuck head.

His eyes widened as his nose twitched and he began shaking violently. Typical, _now_ he decides to start smelling. Paul, Seth, Collin and a couple others had phased and joined us by now and they were as angry as us. He ran away from Alex a bit and phased, she was now completely confused.

'_Fuck, guys. Fuck. I need to get her out.' _He thought and I snorted

'_Good one jackass, you practically endangered Alex's life. Great imprint you are.' _

He made a sort of growl/whimper sound, which I just ignored.

'_Enough. We need to focus on getting Alex out.' _Sam thought. I growled at Embry again. I'm so going to fucking kill him for this.

Before we could do anything else the vampire came into the clearing we were in, we circled Alex protectively and growled.

This vampire looked about twenty-something, he was tall blonde and slightly muscled. He was wearing a suit, a freaking suit! What a retard. Who wears a suit when you're going to find someone to potentially kill?

Alex gasped and made to walk forward. Embry pushed her back with his nose but she swatted at him.

'_What's she doing?_' Sam thought to us but nobody could configure what was up with her. This vampire was going to bloody kill her!

'_She's going to get herself fucking killed.' _Quil thought, which then achieved a growl from Embry.

"Alexandra?" The vampire said as he took a step towards her. We all growled at him, though Embry's was loudest, I have to admit.

'_How the fuck does he know her name?_' Embry thought as he persisted in shielding her from the vampire.

He lunged at the vampire, but he was milliseconds to quick and Embry missed him.

"Stop!" Alex screamed, Embry turned to her with wide eyes. "Stop right fucking now! Don't you dare!" She took a step towards the vampire who had jumped further towards her. She turned to Sam, "You fucking order them not to touch him! Got it?"

'_You heard her Embry, don't do anything. There's got to be a reason right? Alex isn't stupid. Do not attack.' _Sam commanded and Embry growled even deeper.

She sighed and then turned to the vampire. "What are you doing here?" Alex asked. She talked to him with such respect and _care_ it was disgusting. He smiled as he stepped forward.

'_Let me do it, Sam! I need to rip his fucking throat_.' Embry thought and it looked like he was battling with a nonexistent wall stopping him from getting any closer.

"You didn't turn up when you said you would. I came to check on you, see if you're okay." He said as he stepped in front of her, touching her cheek.

Embry practically roared at the bloodsucker as he pleaded with Sam to lift the Alfa command. This then causing Alex to step back and raised her eyebrow at Embry with a questioning, yet playful, smile on her lips before she shook her head and sighed.

"This is Riley Mikes. He's the vampire boss from my old gang." She said kind of sheepishly and simultaneous low growls rumbled from each wolf. She winced and turned back to Riley_._

"You can't come here, Boss." She said motioning us with her hand.

"Because of these mutts?" He said in disgust as he took a step forward and played with her hair.

Alex coughed uncomfortably while Embry continued to snarl at the vampire. "Please, Riley." She said and he sighed- why the hell did he sigh? He's a fucking vampire! They don't even need to breath. Twat – as she pulled her hair gently out of his hands.

"Oh yes – one of these is your _boyfriend." _He said with great distaste and Embry growled sort of proudly and Alex nodded. There was silence for a bit, apart from Embry's constant warning growls.

"Some err- stuff happened, but they saved me. I'm fine now." She said plainly and he squinted his eyes at her in a disapproving manner.

"That's all very well, but I still can't say I approve of you're choice in men." He said while scrunching his nose up while glaring at Embry.

Alex laughed softly. "I, err, think you'd really get on if you got to know each other." She said sarcastically and Riley laughed. She smiled sadly at him before turning to look at Embry. "Maybe one time, you two can meet up, under better circumstances?" She asked hopefully.

Riley laughed again. "I don't think that would be such a great idea, kid. They don't smell too appealing."

She grunted and have him Her I'm-so-absoloutly-fucking-pissed-off-so-I'm-going-to-rip-your-soul-out-though-your-eyes look (even though vampires don't actually have souls, that's what it looked like) and he laughed as he backed up, his hands in the air in mock surrender.

"Hey! Calm it. It's nothing nasty, you'll just always be a kid to me."

She huffed but smiled at him for a bit. "You really do need to go."

He sighed and nodded. "I'll see you later." He said smiling sadly at her as he cupped her cheek. Embry growled ferociously. Swear to god, his throat is going to absolutely kill when we phases back. The vamp rolled his eyes before walking away.

Embry walked towards Alex slowly, and the moment before he touched her – as if she could feel him coming - she turned to him, equally as slowly, and buried her face in the fur of his. He whimpered as she pulled her arms around his neck, stroking his back with one hand and behind his ears.

"Sorry you got so angry because of me, Embry." She mumbled, her voice muffled from Embry's wolf formed body. He pawed at her thigh, gently and affectionately as she gently gripped at his fur.

'_We should get back to Emily's so we can talk about this.'_ Sam thought and Embry moved away reluctantly, turning his head to Sam and nodded.

He turned around and motioned his head towards his back while keeping his eyes connected with Alex. She laughed, "You want me to get on you?"

He yelped in agreement, his fucking tail wagging.

"I'll smother you!" Then he barked at her. Barked at her like a fucking dog! I swear to god my life is so fucking weird.

She rolled her eyes but got on reluctantly. Within seconds we were back at Emily's house, got 'o love werewolf speed. Alex went in and got Embry some cut off's and left again as we all phased back.

We walked in and Alex was sitting down talking with Emily. Then Paul turned around and smacked Embry in the back of the head.

"That was for not fucking smelling a vampire when they're 10 fucking meters away." Paul growled before flopping down onto the sofa.

Embry groaned and thrust his arms in the air in frustration. "I know! It's Alex fault, she makes me totally loose my concentration and everything just goes blank! I could think or smell anything other than her!" He bought his hands down and mock sighed. "Blame Alex!" He said and stalked out to the kitchen leaving her blushing profusely and rubbing her neck in embarrassment.

"Ass hole." She muttered before jumping down onto the sofa. "So, Paulie-Paul, how a' things with Rachel?" She said in a lighter, happier tone. The conversation we were supposed to be having completely forgotten and Sam just sat there making gooey eyes at Emily.

"What the fuck? Don't call me that!" He shouted.

"Don't shout at Alex!" Embry called from the kitchen as we heard cupboards opening and closing.

Alex started laughing as Paul complied begrudginglg. "Amazing." She muttered.

Embry came back in looking smug holding a packet of strawberries. Alex gaped at him. She has a little fetish for strawberries.

"Embry…" she started but he turned and sat next to her but shielded them away from her, smirking.

She gasped and pouted at him. She stroked his arm and looked at with her eyes wide. "Baby." She said and pouted even more. Embry, he like, melted on the spot. He thrust the strawberries under her nose and he looked like he was going to literally die if she didn't eat every single one of them.

She smiled victoriously and took one and ate it slowly. Like seductively slow. Although, I think – I _hope_ - she wasn't doing it purposely as she wasn't really paying attention. She moaned and he gulped really, _really_ loudly.

"Sick, fucking sick." I muttered and took them away. She gasped in mock shock and Embry looked like he was about to kill me.

"Give her the fucking strawberries back, Theo!" He yelled and I raised my eyebrows as Alex laughed evilly, the doorbell went and I sighed before chucking them back at him as I went to answer the door.

It was Effie, Brady and Josh. I cheered (it was a manly cheer though, don't worry). "Other _normal,_ un-sexually-obsessed-with-my-sister people!" I said and they laughed.

We walked back into the living room and Embry was feeding Alex strawberries. Needless to say, I gagged.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." I muttered as I went to take a seat furthest away from them. Brady patted me on the back while Paul laughed.

We started talking while they carried on acting sickly towards each other with Alex blushing non-stop. I had to draw a line when they started kissing. I threw the remote at Embry's head but Alex caught it just before it hit him, while she continued kissing him.

"How the fuck is that even possible?" I asked in despair. While Effie and Josh roared with laughter. She smirked against his lips as she dropped the remote and straddled his legs while he moaned in pleasure and she stuck two fingers up at me. The others were all laughing hysterically now.

"Alex, stop it!" I shouted and she pulled away and sighed as she turned away from Embry as he stared at her like a little kid who just had their favourite toy snatched away, his mouth was open and he looked really dopey.

"Twat." I murmured.

"Must you always interrupt?" She shouted, still straddling his legs.

"We had a good fucking reason last time!" I shouted. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Embry.

"Never a good enough reason to interrupt snogging." She mumbled and he nodded dumbly at her. She laughed and kissed him quickly before rolling off.

"Snogging?" Paul repeated in amusement and laughed as he snuggled into Rachel.

"What?" She asked her face scrunched up in confusion, then realisation swept over and her face smoothed out and she rolled her eyes. "Silly Americans."

"Sillt English people!" Paul said and me, Effie, Josh and Alex gasped.

"He didn't!" She shouted.

"He did!" Paul said mocking her accent.

"Shut up man! Her accents sexy!" Embry said. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Wha-?" He said as they all stared at us in confusion.

"Too fucking good!" Alex muttered as she got her mobile out and wiped her eyes.

Me, Effie and Josh just carried on laughing.

"What the fuck do you want?" Came a muffled voice from the other end of the phone, and Alex gasped.

"Is that anyway to treat your bestest friend?" She said and there was silence on the other end. "Damn you! Anyway; our lifelong ambition is complete my dearest Abigail. Embry, would you do me the honours of repeating what you last said?" She said before thrusting her mobile under his mouth. He looked so confused I had to pity him for a moment.

"Er, shut up man; her accents sexy?" He asked while he ran his hand though his hair.

The voice on the other end of the phone squealed, then she stopped.

"He was definitely talking about _your_ accent, right? Your _English _accent?" She said.

"Yup! I will be expecting my money either in cash in the mail or deposited into my bank account within the next twenty-four hours." Alex said and you could hear Abby laughing while mumbling something.

"Seth and Brady also think the English accents sexy." Collin said and Alex squealed and threw her head back and laughed when Seth and Brady nodded and smiled. Though, Brady was just staring pathetically at Effie.

"Abs-igail," She sang. "I have not found you one man who finds the accent sexy, not two, but _three _fucking men!"

Abby laughed and then sighed. "It's all bloody typical, possibly the only three people to think that and they're so far away from me!" She said dramatically.

"Stop! I can practically hear you pouting!" Alex said and Abby started laughing hysterically.

"I fucking was as well!" She said which set Alex of laughing while Embry just pulled her towards him, smiling. "How's Josh and Eff?"

"They're fan-bloody-tastic! You have to come out here too, soon. I miss you loads." Alex said while she played with Embry's hair and smiled at Josh and Effie.

"Yeah, like I can afford that." She scoffed. "I got to go, Zara's dragging me to see her crazy aunt with her today. She sends love and all that jazz." Abby grumbled and Alex laughed before saying goodbye and hung up.

"Sorry about that. Just a bet I made with my friend ages ago." She said and Embry kissed her on the lips again.

"I completely forgot about that." Effie said smiling as she leaned back in her chair. Brad smiled down at her brightly and moved with her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She blushed and tried to not make eye contact.

This imprinting stuff totally kills a bloke. They're all so totally whipped.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys like this :) My first ever chapter in Theo's POV ;D**

**TwilighttBabyy: Yes! That's what I thought as well :) So I'm going to keep her being like that. Thanks for the review :) I'll read them in a bit, I haven't had a lot of time lately but I'll do it striaght after this goes up.**

**iPuppyDogFace: I'm glad it did :) Lol, I can never sleep :L I always end up reading fic's till I evetually drift of. Okay, I'm reading them in a bit :) **

**lionandthelamblove7: :L Nah, it's okay to find that funny. Yay, I'm glad you get her :) I didn't want to have to change her around a bit so everyone didn't get pissed at her. I like her being a little spunky. Thank you!**

**whizabeth :L Thanks for the review!**

**JJ-Jefferu: Ahaha, well, I'm not sure if it will be a physical fight, but I can see a shouting match coming :L Thank you :)**

**Becca2396: Errm, I'm not sure :L I need to count soon. Thank you! :D**

**lilmaher; Yay, thank you:) So glad you like it. Some more serious stuff coming soon :O :)**

**Thanks to everyone for reading ! :) **

**Remember to hit that little button ;L**

V

V


	25. Chapter 25 Secrets?

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Twenty-Five

**Alex's POV.**

I woke up next to Effie and Josh again. Every night since they'd been here we spent the whole night talking and joking till we eventually fell asleep. I was getting pretty knackered as I still had school to go to in the morning. And to say that Embry was getting pissed that he wasn't allowed to sleep here was a bit of an understatement.

"Something's going on, isn't there?" Josh mumbled sleepily, but it still made me jump.

I put a hand over my erratically beating heart as I tried to calm down. "What are you talking about?"

"With Effie. There's something going on involving Effie. And you have to tell me, now." He said sternly and I sighed.

"Come on then." I said and dragged him out of the room and down the stairs. I sat down on my sofa and Josh flopped down next to me, waiting patiently as I tried to gather my thoughts until I finally spoke.

"Effie's dad came here." I said quietly and Josh's eyes widened and he started to shout something but I covered his mouth with my hand, just in time so that he wouldn't wake everyone up. "Shh! Will you just listen?"

He sighed but calmed down a little, but only a little, blazing fury still present in his eyes and his breathing was heavy and his body was shaking slightly. Not like 'I'm a werewolf and I'm so angry I'm shaking until I eventually transform into an animal' sort of shaking but like 'I'm a human and piss angry so I'm shaking a little so I don't start running around smashing everything to pieces and screaming'.

"I beat the shit out of him." I said proudly and Josh laughed as he leant his head against my shoulder. His dirty blonde hair was sticking up at random places and it tickled my arm, causing me to laugh. He rolled his eyes then rubbed his head down my arm, causing me to squeal with laughter again. "Josh!" I shouted at him and he chuckled lightly but moved away. "You're not going to like what I say next, okay? So just, don't freak out on me. Please, don't." I paused and waited until he nodded. I took a deep breath before starting. "Your aunt and uncle have been sending him fan mail while he's been in prison and they plan to hurt her when you return home." I said quickly and Josh's eyes widened once more and his mouth gaped open.

He stayed like that for a couple of minutes; just staring at me in absolute shock. Then he shook his head, as if trying to clear his head, and wiped his eyes in disbelief. "And you believed him? They- they'd never do that to her." He said, but his voice was quiet and uncertain.

"I don't want this to be true anymore than you do. But it is. We can't let her get hurt again, Josh." I said and he nodded as he rubbed at his temples, moving to lean his elbows on his knees.

"Why the fuck does everyone keep wanting to hurt her?" He murmured softly and I nodded unhappily as I leant back. "What's the plan of action then, Lex?"

"She's staying here." I said and he snapped his head up to look at me.

"No! Absolutely not!" He screamed and I hushed him again as his breathing picked up. "She can't! She's my cousin_, I_ have to look after her!"

I sighed and shook my head. "Your mother would never agree to it." He sighed and chucked his head back in defeat.

"The officer who worked on her case has been a great help. Like, so much. I just need to sort some more stuff out with her care worker. And I don't know how the hell we're going to tell Eff." I said and Josh nodded and he looked deep in thought. I stroked his face gently before getting up to get ready.

I had a shower and put on my jeans and a faded grey and black tee. I flung my hair up and put some make up on before pulling on some shoes and grabbed my school bag and ran down the stairs. Josh was still sitting in the exact same spot, his face in his hands.

"Eveything's going to be okay, Josh." He looked up at me, his eyes filled with hurt and my heart lurched.

"I know." He said softly and I smiled sadly at him.

Then I heard the door open and my mind sort of flooded of all negative thoughts and I ran at Embry as he and Brady made their way through the front door. I jumped on him and hugged him tightly. He chuckled softly as he picked me up, wrapping my legs around him and hugging me tighter to him. I smiled against him, it felt so good to have his body against mine. Knowing that he was okay, and that he was all mine. Possessive much? I know. I can't help it though, I can understand sometimes when he doesn't like me talking to other guys, but I just don't get the extent to which he worries. He knows that I'd _never_ do anything with another guy, that's how this imprinting thing worked after all.

I kissed him passionately until I eventually had to pull back for that little thing we need call oxygen. Is it weird that I get pissed of with it because it broke up an amazing kiss? Well I am.

"I think I can get used to this as a greeting." Embry said breathlessly, his eyes sort of glazed over.

I laughed and buried my head in his neck. "I love you so much." He murmured into my hair as he leaned us against the wall.

"Stop staring at her like that!" I heard Josh shout and I pulled back, eyes wide.

Effie had just come down the stairs and apparently Brady was kind of ogling at her because she was just wearing underwear and a vest top. I couldn't really blame Josh for getting pissed.

"What?" Brady said, slightly dazed, as he looked away from Effie, whom was now as red as a fucking tomato. She murmured something about clothes and hurried back up the stairs as I climbed down from Embry.

"You! I'm fed up of it. The way you look at Effie! It's fucking sick! You don't even _know_ her!" Josh growled and Brady started shaking violently. "You're just some stupid little fucking kid, who are you to stare at her like she's you're fucking sun?"

"Who am I to- I'm her fucking soul ma-," He started, as his shaking got stronger but I cut him off.

"Calm it, guys!" I slapped Brady gently on the arm to get his attention and he stopped trembling and controlled his breathing.

Effie came down the stairs, a pair of sweats on now, with Theo and they stared awkwardly between us all, tension thick in the air.

"Let's get some breakfast." Josh finally said bluntly and dragged Effie away. Brady growled but when Effie looked back longingly, it subsided and he just got this really sad look on his face as he looked after her when the kitchen door closed shut.

We stood there quietly for a moment and all you could hear was our breathing.

"So… school?" I said quietly and Brady unhappily nodded in agreement and stalked out. I winced and laced my fingers with Embry's before we all followed Brady.

When we reached the car Embry pecked me softly on the lips as he opened my door for me. I laughed and rolled my eyes as I got it while Embry smiled brightly and ran around to his side. He winked cheekily at me as he got in at his side.

"When are you going to tell Effie?" I asked Brady after there was another silence.

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't have a fucking clue." He said and banged his head against the window.

"Hey! Watch my baby!" Embry protested as he looked back, expecting it for damage.

Brady snorted as he rolled his head off the window. "I thought Alex was 'your baby'?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

Embry smiled goofily as he turned to me, causing me to start laughing. "She is." He said smugly, causing me to laugh more and I gently shoved him in the ribs. He laughed softly and caught my hand as I pulled away and brought it to his lips, kissing it loudly.

I laughed harder as Brady and Theo made gagging noises while Embry just chuckled and pulled up outside of our school.

We got out the car and started walking towards the school as Theo and Brady ran ahead to Seth and Collin.

"What have I got first?" I asked Embry and he frowned and pouted.

"Music." He said and I laughed softly as I hugged him to me tightly.

"It's just one lesson apart, Em." This was one of the few lessons I didn't have with him.

He groaned. "A whole lesson were something life endangering can happen and I won't be able to save you!" He whined and I laughed but when I pulled back I saw that he was being one hundred percent serious and my smile faded. "I swear to god the teachers just put us in different classes to torture me."

"Aw, I'm sorry, _my love._" I said, well, I sort of sang the 'my love' bit as we made it to the outside of my classroom.

He kissed me softly and then hugged me tightly. "I love you."

"I love you more!" I said and smiled brightly before disappearing into my class. But I saw him scoff just before the door slammed shut.

"Lex!" Doug called and I smiled at them as I bounded over and took my seat.

We spent the whole lesson laughing as he, Matt and Luke tried to teach me how to play a riff on the guitar. I wasn't very good at it. The teacher had set us to learn it a couple lessons ago, but I just really couldn't do it.

When the bell rang we exited the class, Doug's arm around my shoulders, to see that Embry was already waiting. I tried to slip out from under Doug's arm inconspicuously as I walked over to him, but he noticed. Damn. It's not like me and Doug felt anything for each other, but Embry didn't believe that. The fact that anyone _wouldn't_ be in love with me baffled him. This silly imprinting stuff proper shits his head up.

I buried my head in his chest as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He sighed and hugged me back.

"So…?" I started, my face scrunched up as I tried to remember what I had next.

"Drama." Embry provided and I smiled happily.

"Yay! This is a well easy morning." I said and rolled his eyes as we started to walk to drama with Doug, Matt and Luke.

I smiled up at Embry. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt. Double yay! The white clashed well with his tanned skin and made his muscled, yet lean body look brilliant. I looked back up at Embry's face to see his eyebrow raised as he tried to hide a laugh. I rolled my eyes and shoved him playfully, turning my head so he couldn't see my blush.

He groaned and pulled me to him, lifting my feet of the ground. I squeaked in surprise and the guys rolled their eyes and carried on as Embry chucked me over his shoulder.

"Put me down, now!" I shouted but Embry chuckled and carried on walking. This was so embarrassing, literally everyone that we passed in the halls were staring at us. I groaned. "Embry! You better put me down, right now, or- er," I tried to think as he laughed some more, knowing that I couldn't ever physically damage him. But, ha! I have something he wants. "No sex for a month!" I whispered into his ears and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"You wouldn't." He whispered back and I laughed shrilly.

"Do you really want to take that chance?" I said and he waited for a minute, pondering weather I would follow through with it. The truth was, I wouldn't. But he didn't need to know that, now did he? I smiled madly as he put me down grumpily. I grabbed his hand and started skipping happily and he laughed at me. He didn't even have to quicken his pace as I started skipping quicker.

""Stupid werewolf legs." I muttered and Embry laughed more, smiling down at me, like, adoringly? He's the cutest thing ever.

We went to the back of the class room to our space while the rest of the class started talking about what characters they were going to be for the play we were doing.

Embry pulled me to sit on his lap and I did so, smiling. He kissed me softly before moving down to my neck.

"You smell real good." He murmured and I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Erm, thanks."

He laughed and pulled away from me, his beautiful brown eyes sparkling, making it immensely difficult to not smile back at him.

"You're so c-," He started but I covered his mouth with my hand as I groaned.

"No! Enough with the compliments! It's killing me!" I whined and he just rolled his eyes, pulling my hands away from his mouth, holding them securely in his tough, warm ones as he traced circles on my skin with his thumb.

"How did you know I was going to compliment you, Miss Modest?" He teased and my face burned red. I buried my head in his neck as he laughed at me.

"What _were_ you going to say?" I muttered as he played with my fingers with his.

"I was going to say that you looked really cute when you're embarrassed, but, you didn't _know_ that." He said and I laughed and nipped the skin of his neck with my teeth.

He growled lightly before pulling me closer and kissing me forcefully, gently nibbling on my lower lip.

We unwillingly and unhappily pulled back when we heard our teacher screaming our names. I turned just as she came towards us and thrust play books in our hands.

"As you two seem so fond of showing affection, you two can play the German couple; Genevieve and Bernard. Now, remove yourself from Mr Call, girl!" She said and stomped off. I laughed as I slid of Embry.

"You look like a Bernard." I said and Embry nudged me with his head playfully as he flicked through the script.

"Ah! Let's go through scene eleven." He said and smiled madly at me as he placed the book in front of me. I laughed at his enthusiasm and laughed harder when I saw what bit he was pointing to.

'(_Bernard enters, stage left.)_

_Bernard: Ah! My dearest Genevieve! We have returned at long last from the great battle! _

_(He reaches her and sweeps her into a passionate kiss as the other men walk on stage.)'_

"I think Drama's quickly becoming my favourite class." He whispered to me and I roll my eyes before he leans down and kisses me.

And thus, we spent the rest of the lesson _rehearsing_ our, err, lines.

"I can't believe what you did all lesson." Matt said and laughed as he nudged me with his elbow after class. I just laughed and wrapped my arms around Embry after waving goodbye and we made our way outside.

"Will you come over tonight?" Embry asked and I swear my breathing caught. Shit. "My mum was moaning that she hasn't seen you in a while." He said with a laugh and I could see him blushing a bit.

"Er, I've got some stuff to do tonight, but tomorrow I'm free." I said and he nodded. I sighed in relief quietly but he heard and pulled as both to a halt and turned to look at me, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"Oh, just going out with Effie." I said and ran a hand through my hair.

"Your heartbeat speeds up when you lie, Alex." He said while frowning and a hurt look on his face that broke my heart.

"It's nothing, Embry. You don't need to worry about it." I said and turned to start walking but he kept my hands in his as he just closed his eyes.

"You know that now, all I'll be doing is worrying." He said quietly.

"You shouldn't, its _really _unimportant." I tried to convince him and he opened to look at me, his eyes still filled with hurt and I very nearly collapsed to the floor under the mass of guilt that was pushing down on me.

"If it's _really_ not important, let me come with you."

"No!" I practically scream in his face. Great- good one Alex.

He backs away from me, looking like I just stabbed him in arm. Trust me, I know what that looks like.

I groaned and scrunched my face up when his hands left mine. "Embry…"

"Alex?" He says sharply and I groaned again and walked to him, wrapping my arms around him. He sighs but hugs me back.

"I just can't tell you yet, but it's _nothing._ I'm just being silly. I'll talk to you about it later." I said and he huffed but nodded.

"Fine, but you call me, wait, better yet, come round as soon as you're finished whatever you're doing, right? And you can tell me then?" He said and I bit my lip hesitantly but agreed none the less.

"Sure thing, Embry. But I tell you now, you're just overreacting."

* * *

**AN; oooh, what's that all about? :L Hope you like the chapter. Arg! I've got the worst hiccups ever right now, I swear to god, they hurt so bad.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviews or added! **

**You all seem to want a bit of Theo action :L I did think about him imprinting, but I'm still contemplating on who it could be. Any ideas? **

**+ I forgot to say last chapter - I saw new moon! Ahh! Yay! :) It was really good, although, obvs not as good as the book, I wanted her to be more depressed :L And see some more topless werewolfs :L **

**iPuppyDogFace: ahaha! Great :L Thank you :D**

**TheStoryOfMe: :L Sorry, what was it you wanted again? :P **

**JJ-Jefferu: Thank you! :D I'm not sure yet, def thinking about it :)**

**lionandthelamblove7: Aha, yeah. Bless them both, silly protective boys. :L Thanks for the review :)**

**lilmaher: Thank you! Nah, they don't know about them. They just got told about the ledgends, thinking that they were just stories and not actually true :) **

**whizabeth: :L yeah, bless him :D**

**starlight5577: Ahaha, nearly all of you want him too :L I thought it would be better than having another gooey chapter :)**

**Hope you liked this chapter, any ideas on what's going to happen? Review! :D x**


	26. Chapter 26 Unbelievable

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Twenty-Six

**Alex's POV.**

I walked up to his house and took a steady breath. Come on Alex, you can do this! I urged myself and brought my hand up to knock on the front door but Seth opened it before I could and smiled at me.

"Come on in, my lovely Alexandra! Embry's been moaning about missing you so much, it's getting kind of annoying." He said and I laughed uneasily as I stepped through.

"What's the matter? You smell like hospital." I heard Embry say as soon as I shut the door. He sounded so concerned and pained. I turned to him and the feelings I felt for him overwhelmed me. Here was this boy, no, this man, standing in front of me, who meant everything. He was what I lived for. He _cared_ for me, something I never deemed possible before. I loved him so much that I didn't know what to do with myself most of the time. It was just so much love; I couldn't possible explain what it felt like.

I ran at him, putting all my heart into it as I kissed him. I don't think he was anticipating it as we fell to the floor with a thud. I heard the boys laughing but I couldn't care less. I put my hands either side of Embry's face, not breaking the kiss even because of the fall. He was a bit shocked at first but his lips soon started moving against mine. His tongue slid against my bottom lip and I eagerly granted him access to my mouth.

I pulled back and tried my hardest to not start crying on him, but he saw the tears brimming in my eyes.

"Guys; out." He ordered, never once taking his eyes from mine, though. The boys snickered, but did as he said.

"Don't do anything on mummy's carpet, now, Embry!" Paul teased as they walked out the door and I swear I heard him saying something about a 'booty call' but I ignored him.

When I heard Jared inform us that they were 'just going to Sam's and if we need any contraception, we were to call them.' I snorted at the irony as the door slammed shut and then I turned my eyes back to Embry.

"What's going on?" He said and I smiled brightly at him as I ran my fingers across his face. He sighed and enveloped my hands in his, trying to get my attention.

I scrunched my nose up and tried to calm myself. "Embry…"

"Yes?" He said, his eyes flickering between mine as he stared helplessly at me, like I held the key to his life and was dangling it above a hungry shark, who surely devoured it without a second thought. I hated having this hold on him. If he thought something was wrong with me, that I was hurt, it practically kills him. It's the same way around, though. He didn't realise it, but it was. I tried not to act like it, but every single heartbeat away from him, is a heartbeat wasted, and a heartbeat filed with anxiety and worry until I am with him again. I looked into his emotion filled, deep brown eyes that I very commonly lost myself in as I tried to make mouth form words. At first nothing came out so I took a deep breath and tried, without avail, to steady my rapidly beating heart.

"I'm pregnant."

If this weren't one of the most intense and life changing moments I've ever been in, I would have surely laughed at his face. It was just pure shock, and yet, happiness. I knew that this, this wasn't technically a good thing to happen to us at this age, but sure as hell made me fucking happy. His eyes still flickered between mine as his mouth was gaping open.

"Wait? What? You said you couldn't? You better not be kidding me!" He said quietly, his voice was strained and nervous.

"I thought so too. All the doctors thought so." I said and he still looked so totally and utterly confused. "I'm a miracle case." I said and smiled brightly, which he quickly returned.

"Yes you are." He whispered and rubbed his face with his hands. He let out a massive breath as his eyes collided with mine.

"What? This? You? Me? Baby? You? Pregnant? I?" He stuttered as he shook his head in amazement.

He took a deep breath and I saw his eyes fill with tears as he sat up and hugged me close to him. It was almost too tight, this hug, but we both needed it. I needed to feel his body against mine to know that this was real. This was happening.

"You're pregnant, huh?" He said quietly and I pulled back and laughed softly. Simultaneous tears slid down our faces and we smiled madly at each other and wiped the others faces.

"You sure it's mine?" He joked and I laughed again and knocked him playfully on his head with mine.

"Holy shit." He said.

"Holy shit." I echoed.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" He asked exasperated and I laughed as I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and my legs tighter around his torso. He responded by picking me up, _very _carefully mind you, and taking me into his bedroom, laying us down on his bed, out arms and legs clung to each other desperately.

"I have not a fucking clue." I said and Embry began kissing my neck softly, sending shivers down my spine. "I know one thing though," I started and he pulled back to look at questioningly. "I'm probably not going to be going to join the army any time soon."

He flung his head back and laughed loudly, like ridiculously loudly. I smiled brightly at him as brought his yes back down to me.

"We're way to young to be having a kid." He stated and I nodded, my head tilting in confusion at his sudden one-eighty mood swing. "So why the fuck do I feel like the luckiest guy to ever walk on this fucking planet?"

I laughed again as I leaned my head against his chest, smiling so hard my cheeks hurt so I had to stop.

"Everything feels way to good to be true." I murmured and Embry laughed and kissed me on the forehead.

"Tell me about it." He said as he pulled my body, amazingly enough, _closer_ to his.

* * *

**AN; AAAAAAH! Did you expect it? Did ya? Huh? huh? Did ya? When? I've been giving away a couple hints. Like when he said that lately she's been _glowing._**

**Aaah, I wasn't going to write this for another couple day's, but I couldn't not; I got too excited. Hope you like this. **

**iPuppyDogFace: ooh! Strange :L Yum, yum, yum:)**

**TheStoryOfMe: Ta dah! That's what she was hiding :) I know same! I was like AAARRGG, NOOOOOOO! But much better afterwards :)**

**TwilighttBabyy: :O How dare you? :L Thank you :D I know, I have definately thought about that! Also I thought about Leah imprinting on Josh, major LOL at that :L**

**starlight5577: Oooh, welll, you've foung out now :L I know, the poor little things. I'll try make them a lil' bit happier soon :) Well, Effies the same age as Alex so 16 and Bradys about 14. I haven't put it in, but I shall soon! I always forget the ages :L Because I have it all planned in my head I always forget that you guys don't know :L **

**lilmaher: Thank you, thank you, thank you :D Yeah, I get them _all_ the time. Its like my stomaches exploding :L **

**Hope everyone like this little twist. Tell me what you thought! Thank you all :D I'm all giddy and hyper after writing that, I love happy scences. I'll be waiting for the first review till I can finally sleep to see what you guys think of it :L x**


	27. Chapter 27 You're Having A Fucking What?

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Alex's POV**

I jolted awake when I heard a front door slam shut. Embry was just lying next to me, unfazed by the noise and smiling like he was the happiest person in the world, while he had one arm around my back, and stroked my stomach with his other hand.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you." I said and laughed as Embry locked eyes with me. It slammed the breath out of me when I saw the pure happiness that was present in his deep brown eyes.

"Don't ever be sorry about anything." He said quietly, and pulled me closer to place a soft lingering kiss on my lips. "You know, the door slamming means my mum just got back from work." He mumbled against my lips and I nodded slowly, a little confused. "We should go tell her."

His bright face fell when he saw my face. "What? You don't - want to?"

My eyes widened even more. "Err, no!" I said in disbelief, I can't believe he was so fucking happy about telling his mum he's got a baby coming when he's seventeen. My dad's going to fucking kill me.

"Why?" He asked, his eyes wide and his lips spread in shock, and hurt doused his beautiful features. "You – don't want this – our baby?" He chocked out each word and his face looked so pained.

"No! No, that's not what I mean. I want our baby, I'm just - not to _fond _with the idea of telling everyone." I explained and he breathed a sigh of relief and rested his head back down on his pillow next to me.

"I want to go shouting it from the rooftops." He said, staring at me with that dazed look on his face. Oh god, he's gone. Drifted of into imprint-land. "I want to tell the fucking world, that it's _me_ who gets to father your child." I rolled my eyes while his eyes unfazed a little – ooh, that was a quick visit – and he smiled cheekily at me before speaking. "And that it's _me _who's been fucking you senseless."

My mouth dropped open and I screamed and started hitting him. Obviously, it was just to show him that I _wanted_ to hurt him physically, I didn't even try to put force into my abuse towards him; I knew there was no point anymore. Plus, the idea of Embry even being in minor pain sent an unwanted shiver of dread down my spine.

He just chuckled and caught my flapping hands in his and brought them to his mouth, kissing each finger delicately while never breaking eye contact. Thus, my anger was completely demolished_._ I groaned and flung my head back to the pillow.

"What?" He asked as he absentmindedly pulled my top up and resumed trailing light patterns on my stomach.

"I'm fucking _whipped!_" I moaned and he flung his head back and roared with laughter. I just pouted but it didn't stop him from laughing straight away this time.

"Aw, I'm sorry, baby. But I've never really been happier to hear someone say that." He said while smiling, and then he tilted his head to the side in thought. "Though, it was pretty fucking hilarious when Paul admitted it." I laughed and pulled him closer to me, resting my head on his chest. I pushed the side of my face against his warm skin and sighed in content.

"Doesn't this all feel too good to be true?" I asked and he made a noise in agreement. "I never get anything like this happen to me without something terrible happening to even it out. It's like I get both of the extremes. I can never be _just_ happy."

He started playing with my hair as he continuously stroked my stomach. I have a feeling he's going to be doing that a lot lately. A lot.

"I know. Nothing bad will happen though, I promise you that. I won't let anything happen to you." He said, surprisingly confident and so determined. I smiled into his body before he spoke again. "How far along are you?"

"Five weeks." I could practically hear him smiling. I moved away and looked up at his face, I was right, smiling like a fucking kid in a candy store.

"Your cheeks are going to hurt if you keep smiling so hard." I mock scolded and he just laughed and gently rolled us over so he was hovering above me and started kissing down my neck.

I moaned and slid my hands up his perfectly sculptured chest.

"Can we go tell my mum now, please, my love?" He asked and I sighed and focused my eyes on his ceiling.

"I could still have a miscarriage, Emb'. I don't want to go around telling everyone when there's a chance I…" I trailed of when I realised he'd stopped breathing.

I pushed him on his back and straddled him before slapping him on the face. "Breath, god-damn it!"

His eyes were wide and then finally he opened his mouth, taking in a sharp raspy breath and I sighed with relief.

He was shaking now, all though, it wasn't like his pre-phasing shakes, it was because he was so freaking _scared._

"Calm down, Embry. Everything's going to be okay!" I practically screamed in his face, and he nodded dumbly. His face completely numbed with shock. "Say something! You're scaring me. Embry!"

He took in another deep breath before, and for another time today, flipped me over and buried his face in my chest. "You – can't – that – loose – never – no!" He whimpered into my chest as he pulled my sides up so I arched my back and he slid his arms around me.

I let out a breath. What the hell do I say to console him? I can't just flat out lie to him and say there's no chance of it. So I just err- shh'd him and stroked his back and played with his hair. Not the most practical of things to do, I know, but I was at fucking loss.

He started kissing from my chest up to my neck and spoke between each peck. "You. Are. Never. Going. To. Have. One. Of. _Those._" I could have rolled my eyes, but I feel as disgusted with the idea more than he does. He pulled back and looked me in the eye. "I'm going to make sure of that. You're going to be the most rested, well nutritioned, relaxed, and, and, and- you just aren't going to!"

I tightened my arms around his back and we stayed like that for a while. We could be so totally content with just laying there with each other in silence for the rest of our lives if we could.

Then Embry finally spoke up again.

"You know I wont be able to keep this a secret the next time I phase, so we might as well start telling people." He said while smirking at me in triumph. He was right. He knew he was right. He knew that I knew that he was right. He knew that I knew that he knew that- never mind.

I groaned and buried my face into the top of his head. Basking in the luxurious feeling of his soft hair against my face.

"Fine. Just your mum and the pack though." I said, causing Embry to groan. "Oh shit! Theo's going to absolutely murder us!"

Embry rolled his eyes as he rolled of his bed and took my hands in his. "As if I'd let him murder you." He muttered as he – slowly – pulled me off his bed and towards his door.

I whimpered as my stomach tied in knots. "Em! I don't want to! Your mum's going to think I'm a slag!" He rolled his eyes again as he opened the door then turned to me.

"Lex! Calm down, your hearts going at, like, a hundred miles an hour!" He said and I just scrunched my nose up at him. It's his damn fault that I have to tell his mum anyway. I'd keep it a secret as long as possible without them finding out if I could.

He groaned as he pulled me into a hug. "Don't do that."

"Er, do what?" I said but he just ignored me and carried on speaking.

"Everything's going to be fine, okay? I promise you, Alex. Everything's going to work out." He said and I just grumbled something incomprehensible and wrapped my arms tightly around his body as he walked me into his kitchen where his mum was currently getting some pans out.

"Oh, hello kids. Are you staying for tea, Alex?" She asked sweetly went she saw us. I winced when she said 'kids'. Yeah, kid's who just happen to be having their own kids on the way.

"Uh. Um. N-no th-thank yo-ou, Lind-dsey." I stuttered and she just smiled, albeit a little confusedly, at me and carried on with preparing tea. Embry bent down and kissed me on the head and I leaned into him, letting out an unsteady breath.

"Fine, remember?" He whispered in my ear, his warm breath brushing against my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I just nodded dumbly as he cleared his throat and his mother, Lindsey, turned to us expectantly. She was still smiling; Embry was just like her - always smiling.

"Mom, we have something to tell you. Something- er, kind of important." He said and I nearly snorted. Yeah; you could say it was kind of important. Pretty fucking life-changingly important if you ask me.

"Yes?" She said and put down the pan, turning around to lean against the counter, a frown present on her face now.

I just coughed uncomfortably as I tightened my arms around Embry. "Okay, well, Alex- she's pregnant." He said joyfully, smiling so hard where as I just scrunched my face up with my eyes closed. She's going to kill us, I bet you it.

"What?" Lindsey breathed out and I peaked a look at her. Her face was absolutely ridden with shock and disbelief.

"Pregnant. With a baby." He stated proudly, his hand still stroking my stomach tenderly.

"_What!?" _She screamed, and Embry was about to say repeat what he said, I swear. But I nudged him in the side to stop him. "You can't be _pregnant!_ Your _seventeen!_" She screamed at me and I ignored the need to remind her that I was in fact just sixteen, and that it was just Embry who was seventeen. Although, I was turning seventeen in a little while, so it wasn't that far off.

"Don't shout at her!" Embry growled, his face stricken with confusion. I guess he just couldn't comprehend why she wouldn't be totally ecstatic about this.

"_Don't shout at_- you can't have a baby_! _Do you two even know what to do with a baby? Do you have any clue what it's like? - To look after a child? This isn't something you can turn on and off! You're having this kid for _the rest of your lives._" She screamed and I felt my throat constrict a bit, so I was breathing a little bit heavier than usual, but this is nowhere near what I would have been like before Embry. If someone told me I had to do something for the rest of my life before I met him, I would have been passed out on the floor by now.

"Well, we're having this baby weather we have your blessing or not. Yes, we don't have a fucking clue what were doing, and its fucking scary, but we want this child. Up until now, we thought Alex was infertile. I thought I was never going to have a child! And now I am, so you can't fucking dampen my mood because of our ages!" Embry fumed, scowling at his mother and she sighed, her murderous expression lessening.

"Oh, honey." She mumbled and Embry cooled down a little. "Of course you have my blessing. This, its just going to be a lot of hard work."

Embry nodded and then looked at me, smiling. "It's going to be worth it though."

I let out a breath of relief that I hadn't realised I was holding. Well, that went surprisingly well in the end. I wonder what the others will be like.

"Right! Now- to tell the others. Bye, love you mom!" Embry called as he led me to the front door.

Erg- great. Now I feel sick again.

"Oh, Alex." He said as he leant against the front door and hugged me. I waited for a while, just happy to be in his arms.

"Yes?" I said eventually.

"You worry too much. I can tell you are- that pretty little head of yours is going mental with worry- huh?" He said softly and I groaned and snuggled my face further into his chest. "You shouldn't worry, my love."

I leaned my head up to look at him with my eyebrows raised. As if I was every going to _not_ worry about it. I worry about everything. Constantly. If I upset someone, if I hurt someone, what they thing of me, how they're going to wonder what Embry's going with someone like _me_. Id love to get up one morning and go a whole day without being constantly troubled with worry.

"That's just blatantly not going to happen, though." I voiced aloud and he frowned before leaning down and kissing me softly. He pulled back and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Do you think he gets annoyed with being so irrevocably perfect all the time? He's so beautiful, strong (in both contexts), caring, nice, protective, funny, and thoughtful. He always wants to put everybody else's needs in front of his. He always knows when I'm upset, and knows exactly how to cheer me up, or he just _knows_ what's going on in my head. He always wants to touch/hold/kiss. And he just cares about me so much; it's so completely surreal. Plus, I've never _once _seen him looking at another girl. Another thing, he managed to impregnate an infertile woman. And to top it all off, he's part wolf in his spare time so that he can risk his life to protect the town from vampires even though everyone believes that they're drug dealers and bad mouth them all the time.

I can imagine all that getting tedious.

"I love you so much, Embry." I said and pressed my lips against his neck. A low growl came from him before he pushed me up against the wall on the other side of the hallway. It was forceful, yet gentle. He kissed me with such a passion and emotion that it left me breathless.

"I love you so much more, Alexandra." He said while I was practically jelly in his arms, and my eyes completely dazed and my mouth hanging open while I breathed heavily.

He laughed at me and kissed me on the mouth again just when his mum came around the corner.

"Ah! No! I think you two have been doing enough of _that!_" She screamed and hit Embry around the back of the head with a saucepan she'd acquired from the kitchen. He just laughed and moved away.

"We'll see you later, mom." He said and pulled me out of his house, entwining his fingers with mine. I'm not particularly petite, but my hands were freaking tiny compared to his.

I was practically shaking while we walked to Sam and Emily's in silence. It was getting quite late so was dark and cold, but luckily my walking heater kept me warm. Embry wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and his other around my front when we got there and turned me towards him.

"Don't fret, yeah? There going to be happy for us." He said and I nodded and reached up to kiss him.

He pecked me on the lips and pulled away, eyes wide and a massive grin on his face. "Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be." I muttered and slipped my hand in his again. His presence always made me not worry as much. But still- I can't even imagine what they're going to think when they find out. And then Embry will find out what they think and he'll get pissed off because he's so protective, then he'll fall out with his pack brothers and-

Oh Jesus Christ. I've officially ruined Embry's life. He can't look after some girl he knocked up. He won't want to. Oh god. How could I drag him into this? Just because he's imprinted on me doesn't mean he'll want to have my baby when he's still in his teens. He's got his whole life ahead of him, he doesn't want to be held back.

I didn't have time to carry on with my self destruct thoughts as Embry had manoeuvred me into the living room and Sam had already gone to go call everyone to come over here.

You see what I mean about worrying? That's not even a fraction of what goes on in my head. I'm a freaking nut job. Why the hell does someone as perfect as Embry want to go out with a complete retard like me?

The boy's all walked in, shoving each other and laughing. Apart from Theo. He walked up to me with his eyebrows furrowed together and I gulped and looked away.

"I'm glad everyone's here." Sam started and smiled madly at Emily. Me and Embry both tilted our heads to the side in confusion. "We've got something we want to tell everyone as well."

Emily laughed as she embraced Sam from the side and then put her left hand out. "We're getting married!" She cried and it was silent for a moment.

Then, everyone started cheering and laughing and clapping Sam on the back.

I noticed that Leah wasn't here. That's going to fucking wreck her. Absolutely fucking break her. I know that she knows about the whole imprinting stuff, but Sam was _her_ fiancé, _she_ was the one who was supposed to be getting married to him.

I just smiled and congratulated them, though. I was hardly going to start shouting at them for being inconsiderate. I guess in a way, they both deserved to have this, but I still couldn't believe that Emily could be that cold-hearted towards Leah.

"So," Emily started, smiling her usual bright smile. "What did you guys want to say?"

Embry opened his mouth but I nudged him in the ribs. "Nothing, don't worry." I said quickly and Embry turned to me, his mouth wide and he looked so upset and disappointed that I could have died on that very spot.

"What?" He whispered, as if he wasn't capable of speaking properly.

"I don't want to, err, spoil there 'moment'." I whispered back, so that none of the others would hear. But of course, me being the idiot I am, forgot they all had super acute hearing.

"Oh, come on, we don't mind." Sam said and smiled genuinely at us. I turned to Embry who's eyes were wide with happiness and excitement that I almost forgot all my worries about ruining his life. Surly if he was this happy it was a good thing?

He raised his eyebrow at me in question and he tightened his arms around me. I nodded and took in a shaky breath.

"We're having a baby." He announced proudly to the room.

Well, that was when the shit hit the fan.

"_You're having a fucking what?" _Theo screamed and lunged for Embry.

* * *

**AN- Did ya like it? :) Tell me what you thought. It's a bit of a cliffy, huh? Sorry it took so long to update, I haven't had a lot of time lately.**

**ATTENTION ALL AMERICANS!**

**I really need some help, could you send me a message or a review with some general information about the school system in America? I really need to know, I'd search the Internet but I never know what's right or not as it comes up with a loud of different stuff. Just stuff about what ages are in what year and when you graduate and lots of that sort of stuff? Thank you!**

**And I really need to start replying to reviews separately, these add like another 1000 words to a chapter. I shall start at the end of this chapter :)**

fantasywriter11**: Aah, good! Thank you :)**

Perfect love kills all fear**: Oh yes! Yep, a start of how they're reacting here. Hope you like it!**

Miss. Ebbie Paige**: Aha! Yay, I'm so glad. I thought it was going to be too predictable. **

heather2012**: Thank you!**

lionandthelamblove7**: Yeeah! Bless them. Aha- Paul :L I realised that I hadn't had a lot of him in here, so I'm going to be giving him a few more funny comments. Well, I think they're kinda funny, but knowing me, everyone else won't find it funny. :L Ah well. **

iPuppyDogFace**: Aha, yeah :) I aim to shock:) Pretty, **_**unsuspected**_**, huh? :L**

TwilighttBabyy**: I think it would be funny for them to get together. Though, now I'm think of Josh and one of Matt/Doug/Luke to get it on with him, that would be pretty immense too. And thank you!**

Lilmaher**: Aah, yay, thank you!**

Miss F Cullen**: Yeah, I love writing them like that. It's so freaking cute. Yeeeep! It's all good. For now. Hee hee hee! **

**Hope y' all like it :) Review me please! Thanks to everyone who's reading this, it means so much :D**

**x**


	28. Chapter 28 Promise me that?

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Alex's POV.**

"Theo! Calm it!" I screeched as he floored Embry. He just growled in response and started smashing Embry in the face.

"You fucking did that to my sister? I'm going to kill you! How the hell could you?" He screamed while Embry just laid there and took.

"Fucking hell! Stop it!" I shouted and tried to pull Theo off, but he wasn't having any of that. I turned to Paul and Sam, who were closest, in exasperation while they just stood there dumbly, staring at us.

"Do something! Super inhumane strength, remember?" I said and pointed to my arms then there's. "You can pull him off!"

They both nodded and snapped out of their daze and pulled a struggling Theo off Embry.

"Theo, out." Sam ordered when he recognised Theo's trembling. But Theo just scowled at Embry. "Now!" Sam commanded and Theo begrudgingly stormed out of the house.

Embry stood up after Theo left and he had blood splattered on his face. He took his nose in his thumb and fingers and snapped it back into place. I gagged. He just smiled apologetically at me.

I looked away and saw everyone staring at us in shock. I winced. "Surprise?" I offered sheepishly and they all started screaming and shouting.

"Yo, Embry?" Paul asked as he came up and flung his arm around Embry's shoulders. Embry nodded, but his with his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Are you going to work at the bakeries now?" He asked and Embry looked even more confused. "I think you'd be good at it. 'Cause, well, you sure do have experience with putting buns in the oven."

Embry growled and pushed Paul off of him while everyone laughed a little, I smiled as the total uproar had dulled a little.

"I thought you couldn't?" Seth asked as he came up to me.

I blushed a little. "It was because of my progesterone levels or something, but they- err- they've changed for absolutely no reason. The doctors are totally perplexed." I said and there was silence for a while as Seth nodded until Emily ran forward.

"I'm so happy for you!" She cried and hugged me tightly. I laughed and told her I was happy for her too, and hugged her back.

Then, Theo bashed back into the room, following a blazing Josh and an upset Effie.

"Shit." I muttered. "You told them, huh?" I asked Theo and Josh growled.

"Yeah _he_ told us! Not you. But don't worry, we aren't offended. I mean, we've only been there for you _your whole fucking life._" He said bitterly and I winced and stepped back.

"I thought we promised, Andy?" Effie said, and the others looked at us in confusion.

Ah, _Andy._ It's been years since somebody called me that. She was, of course, referring to when we had made that promise; it's what she had called me back then.

"Ah, yes. What promise was that, Eff?" Josh said bitterly.

"Something along the lines of, 'I promise from here on out that we shall always help each other with _everything'_." Effie said, she sounded so hurt and sad, I practically crippled in guilt.

"But no, you don't _ever_ come to us. It's just like that time we-," Josh started but I cut him off by clamping my hand over his mouth. My eyes wide and breathing laboured.

"Not here." I pleaded and he sighed and closed his eyes to try and cool his temper.

"We're happy for you, if that's any consolation." Effie said quietly after there was a long silent pause and I laughed breathlessly.

There was a bit of and awkward silence again as I dropped my hand from his mouth. "Will you ever trust us, Alex?" Josh asked quietly and I blushed deep red and stepped back as I took in a sharp breath.

I felt Embry's body against mine and I breathed out in relief.

"Do you know what hurts most?" Josh said and I closed my eyes, mentally preparing myself for the slaughter that was I was about to endure, but motioned for him to explain.

"Is that you trust _him_. You trust him so much, we just can't fathom. And he could break you. Break you clean in half. But we've never hurt you, and never will! When will you understand that we care about you?" Josh said, glaring at me and I winced again.

Embry growled and moved in front of me. "I would never _break_ her." Embry snarled.

"Yes you will! You're just the guy who knocked her up! You don't know half of what she's gone through! What she's done! You were never there for her! You don't understand her, you won't _love_ her. You'll hurt her!" He screamed and I felt my heart tear at each of his words.

Embry growled again and pined Josh to the wall, his hand tightly gripping Josh's neck.

"You'll never even begin to understand how much I fucking love Alex! I will _always_ love her. More than you'll ever be able to _imagine_! I'd _never_ hurt her! She's my whole fucking world. She's my oxygen, I _need _her. I need her to be okay, or I couldn't fucking live. I _couldn't _possibly _hurt_ her!" Embry screamed and I could see him starting to shake a little.

"Embry…" I warned and he stopped shaking instantly. I put my hand on Embry's naked back; he shuddered and dropped Josh to the floor. Josh groaned as he got up, rubbing his red neck and Embry turned to me.

"I'm sorry, my love. I just couldn't stand there and listen to him saying that! It's not true! You know that, right?" He questioned as he put his hands either side of my face, causing me to look into his eyes. I saw the truth in his eyes that always had me baffled.

"Yeah, Em. I know." I whispered and he smiled and nodded his head before hugging me.

I pulled back in time to see Josh storm back out Emily's house.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, Lex! I tried to calm him down, but you know what he can get like." Effie said as she stood there awkwardly, rubbing at her elbow.

Brady came up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she visibly relaxed. They started talking as he directed her into the kitchen.

I groaned as I turned back to Embry. "I told you we shouldn't have told everyone." I muttered as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I really am sorry, my love." He said as he slid his warm hands around my back.

"When are we going to tell you're dad, then?" He said and I kneed him in the groin.

* * *

**Emrby's POV**

Turns out Alex didn't want to tell her dad so we just went back to her house. So right now she's asleep in my arms on her sofa.

I can't begin to explain to you the absolute pure bliss that I'm feeling right now. _My_ Alex is pregnant with _my _child. If they weren't currently in my arms right now, I'd have been skipping around the room like a fucking pansy.

I thought we were never going to have a child, and now we've got one on the way? And on top of that, I've got Alex! I'm like the kid who got his fucking cake and ate it too.

This is so surreal. I've never been as happy as I have at this current moment in time.

Alex mumbled something in her sleep and then moved about and my smile grew a little more. She was so unbelievably cute. I continued stroking her and staring at her as she laid, her deep breathing lulling me into a daze.

I heard someone clear their throat and my head snapped up to see Josh standing there. My body tensed but I didn't say anything and I didn't move. I didn't want to wake the beauty that was in my arms. I just ignored him and went back to staring at Alex.

I don't think I'll ever get used to the fact that this beautiful, perfect woman was mine. It was so unreal.

"You really love her, huh?" He said as he sat down on a chair across from me. I gritted my teeth and tried not to shout at him. I kept my eyes on Alex; she has a massive cooling effect on me.

"You only just worked that out?" I whispered angrily as I brushed some stray stands off her face.

"I'm sorry, mate." Josh said. "I just needed to know that you really care for her. Alex- she's been through too much. She couldn't survive any more pain. She tries to put on a pretty picture, but I've seen through it a couple times."

I looked up at him. "Care to elaborate?"

He looked down at Alex and sighed. "No. Just- don't hurt her. Because I _will _kill you."

"I'll hold you to that." I said and he looked up at me in confusion. "I never _ever_ want to hurt her. If I do, I won't want to live. Deal."

He nodded while staring at her and then left to go upstairs without another word.

I frowned while staring at her. What did he mean? Why wouldn't he tell me?

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I woke up in Embry's arms and smiled as I buried my face into his chest.

"You awake?" He whispered and I nodded against his warm body. "You hungry? Want to get food?" I shook my head. "You want to get up?" He asked and I shook my head again and he laughed. My whole body moved as his chest vibrated with laughter. "I think I'm alright with that."

I smiled and pulled back sleepily to stare at him. I brought my hand up and gently stroked his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

"Didn't you sleep well last night?" I asked and cleared my throat. My voice always cracks a little from the sleep first thing in the morning.

He smiled and shook his head as he kissed my fingertips when I traced them along his lips. I slipped of his lap and leaned back into the sofa.

He frowned and opened his eyes. "Wha-?" He mumbled and stretched his arms out to me.

"No. Whenever I'm with you, you never seem to sleep a lot. I'm probably squishing you. You can sleep now." I said, still a little sleepily as I closed my eyes.

Embry chuckled and moved us over, laying his head on my stomach and wrapping his arms around me and his leg draped around to lay in between mine.

"You're so silly. My love, I'm a werewolf, you're really not in danger of squishing me." He said and I rolled my eyes. "You just rolled your eyes. Am I right?" He said with a laugh and I groaned.

"I'm really that fucking predictable, am I?"

He laughed and I smiled. He has the most beautiful sounding laugh I've ever heard.

"The only reason why I don't sleep when I'm with you is because I can't actually will myself to close my eyes when you're so close. It's like going to an art gallery blindfolded; you miss all the beauty." I snorted and he sighed. "You're never going to believe me are you?"

"No, I'm never going to believe your _lies._" I said, he groaned and sat up, glaring at me. I tried to hold back my smile, but I couldn't. He sighed but smiled back at me and I just stared into his eyes. We stared madly at each other until Laura walked in.

"Err- Alex?" She said and I looked away from Embry to her. "Are you having a baby?" She asked sceptically.

Holy fucking shit! Theo's telling _everyone! _

I laughed and nodded. "No fucking way!" She shouted, her eyes wide. "I thought-?"

"I know. Everyone did." I cut her off and she frowned confusedly.

Then she started skipping around the living room singing, 'I'm going to be an Auntie!' over and over again.

Embry and me laughed as she skipped into the kitchen.

Embry laid his face back down on my stomach gently. "It's weird to think that our baby is in here." He said and I nodded. He kissed my stomach and I smiled as I ran my hand through his hair.

"Me and Josh made a deal while you were asleep." He said absentmindedly as he played with my other hand. "If I hurt you, he'll help kill me."

I groaned. "Embry…" I warned and he just bit my finger playfully to stop me. I laughed and tugged at his hair. He practically purred at me as he crawled up my body.

"Wait, Em!" I shouted and he stopped where he was, his eyes wide. "What do you plan to do if I die?" I asked and he paled and breathed in sharply. He looked pained, and like he was going to be sick any moment.

"Don't even – wouldn't – can't think – no – never live without – you." He stuttered and brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed them as he scrunched his face up.

I sat up next to him and pulled his hands away from his face. "If we're going to have this baby, you have to promise me that you will carry on, even if I die."

He looked me in the eyes, and he looked so pained that it hurt me. "Alex… I …can't."

"No, you have to promise me that, Embry. You have to carry on and look after our child, no matter what." I said and he started breathing heavily. "You can't do anything stupid- I won't have our child grow up not knowing their parents when there's another choice. And you can't be unhappy like my dad. You have to pretend to be fine and love them no matter what." I said and Embry was shaking his head now.

"Embry…" I started and he opened his eyes to look at me. "Please."

He gasped in another shaky breath but nodded. "For our child. You, promise me too." He said and I felt panic course through me. I hated myself for even having to bring this up.

I can't even imagine what my dad must be going through.

"I p-pr-promise." I said and he nodded, and then pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love you so much, my love." He said as he buried his face into my hair.

"I love you too." I said back as I gripped onto his back desperately.

* * *

**AN; Aaah, so? Did you like it? I don't know how soon the next update is going to be, I need some more ideas before something heavy...**

**Any ideas welcome :) **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. Carry on ;D x**


	29. Chapter 29 Goodbye

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Alex's POV**

"Brady, come." I orderd as me and Josh walked through the living room with Effie.

"Hmm?" He said as he sprung up from the sofa he was on with Embry and followed us out. Effie shrugged at him and they both looked as confused as each other.

We're telling Effie about everything. Josh is going home today. It was my idea to have Brady come along, an idea that Josh wasn't happy about. But whenever I was having a freak out, Embry helped immensely. So Brady will probably help Effie, too. Right? So, that's the plan.

We got to my back garden and sat down on the bench. Effie sat in between us and Brady crouched at her feet on the floor.

"Eff…" Josh started and Effie cut him off.

"I'm not going home, am I?" She said as she stared off into the woods that surrounded my house.

It was silent for a moment. How the fuck does she always know these things? She doesn't always voice what's going on in her head, but it's apparent a lot does go on in there. She picks up on so much, it's unreal.

"No." I whispered and she nodded.

"Why?" She turned to me and I took in a deep breath and put my hand on her arm.

"Your adoptive parents, well, it's been proven they- they're not good people any more." I said and her lips pressed in a hard line.

"Explain." She pleaded and I saw her eyes well with tears and Brady took her hand in his and pressed it to his lips while he stroked her leg comfortingly.

"They want to hurt you like he did." I said quickly and she gasped and her eyes flickered shut as her angelic face crumpled in pain and tears rolled down her face.

Brady stood up and pulled her frail body into his and held her tightly. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Effie. You're safe here. You're never going to be hurt again." He promised and she nodded while clutching onto his arms desperately, like I had been holding onto Embry a couple nights ago.

I kissed Effie's head. "I'm going to protect you, baby. Like I always said I would." I whispered and she pulled back and looked at me gratefully. I smiled and stood up.

I knew that Brady would help. She hadn't even started to freak out at the reference to her father. I'm actually incredibly glad that Brady imprinted on her. He would keep her safe in ways that I can't. He would care for her always and _never_ hurt her.

"I've got to leave now, Eff." Josh said solemnly as he stood up. She gasped and turned to him.

"What? So soon? No! You can't! No! Josh!" She cried and flung her arms around his neck.

Theo walked out to the garden with Embry. "Josh, your dads outside in his car."

"No!" Effie wailed as she sobbed clung to Josh.

I smiled sadly at Embry, who kissed me quickly and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"It's okay, baby. You're going to be safe here." He said as his own eyes welled with tears and he hugged her equally as tightly. "I'm not leaving you. I'll see you again as soon as possible. I'll call you every day."

"Promise?" She sniffed and he nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

He pulled away and laughed as he held his arms out to me. I slipped out of Embry's arm and jumped on Josh, wrapping my legs and arms around his body. He spun me around and I laughed as I buried my face into his neck.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch the pregnant girl!" Embry shouted as he came up and put his hand on my back to steady me. I rolled my eyes and Josh just shook his head and smiled.

"Good luck, Lex. I hope you get happy." Josh whispered in my ear and gently let me down.

I smiled at him. "Good luck, Josh. I hope your mum doesn't kill you when she finds out what I've done." He laughed and nodded.

He turned to Embry and Brady, a pained look over his face. "Look after my girls, yeah?" He said quietly and then met their eyes.

"We will." Embry said as quietly and Josh nodded.

"Sorry I've been a bit of a twat to you." He said and rubbed his head. I laughed and went to hug Embry.

"Josh! I want none of that vulgar language!" Effie joked and he laughed at her.

"I guess I'll see you some time later, then." Josh said as Theo handed him his suitcase and we followed him out to the front where his dad was.

Effie and I both ran up to him and hugged him fiercely. "Call me when you get home so we can sort some of the last stuff out, yeah?" I said and he nodded and got in the car. I slipped my hand in Effie's as tears openly pooled down his face. His dad came up and hugged us.

"You'll always be my niece, Effie. Thank you so much for everything, Alex. Keep her safe for me." He said.

"I promise." I said while Effie had more tears running down her face.

"I love you." She said and he smiled and brushed a tear from her face.

"And I love you, Effiekins." He said and she laughed before he got in his car and drove off.

I squeezed Effie's hand as she let out a sob and she attacked me with a hug. "They can't be gone!" She whimpered and I held her tightly and stoked her hair.

Brady came up behind and wrapped his arms around her. She turned and latched herself onto him as she sobbed. I turned and Embry was standing there. He looked me in the eyes and I stared back at him.

He reached his hand out and entwined our fingers. He pulled me after him as we walked into my house and up to my room in silence. I sighed and hugged him tightly as he laid us on my bed.

"Everything's going to be okay, my love." He whispered and I nodded as I laid my head on his chest.

* * *

I sighed as I put down the phone. Finally, it's all done. After _millions_ of phone calls and letters and begging to my dad, done. Effie is officially my adoptive sister.

For the past week before Josh left, it was absolute murder with her care worker, but now he's back there, him and his dad have helped so much.

I put on my shoes and walked to Sam and Emily's. It was cold but luckily it wasn't raining. I got to their house and knocked on the door before entering, everyone turned and smiled at me. Effie, who was sitting - rather close I might add - to Brady, looked up.

"Hello, sister!" I called and she grinned madly at me. Everyone started speaking and cheering.

"Stop!" Embry called with his eyes wide and everyone paused and stared at him in panic. He ran up to me and placed his head on my stomach.

What the-? Shit. What the fuck? Oh my god. Has something happened? Ah!

"Can you hear that?" He whispered and Sam, who had walked over to us, laughed as his eyes widened.

"Yeah!" He said Embry smiled brightly.

"Would someone tell me what the fuck you're on about!?" I screamed at them.

"Oh shit. Sorry, Alex. It's just - I can hear our baby's heartbeat." He said and grinned at me. I sighed a breath of relief and put a hand over my ridiculously fast beating heart.

"No need so scare the fucking life out of me, though!" I moaned and he just laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry my love." He said and I rolled my eyes but let him drag me over to the seat he had been sitting on. He sat down and pulled me on top of him.

He smiled brightly at he and moved me around so he could put his head on my stomach. "It's really fast and kind of faint." He murmured and I smiled. He looked up at me and an even brighter smile broke out on his face.

"I love you." He said and I kissed him.

"I love you, too." I mumbled against his lips.

"We've got school in about ten minutes." Brady stated and Effie groaned which caused me to laugh.

"Excited?" I asked sarcastically and she rolled her eyes at me. "I know I sure was when I first started." She groaned at me and I laughed more at the face she was pulling. "At least I won't be the new English girl anymore."

"Lex, shut up!" She moaned and I just smirked as I rested my head on Embry's chest.

"Although, I am part Native American. You're just a total English girl. I don't think there's anyone else there who isn't at least part-"

"Shut up!" Brady growled and I laughed again as Effie had paled considerably.

"Don't shout at her!" Embry growled back and both of their eyes narrowed as they glared at each other.

There was an uncomfortable silence until Effie and I caught each other's eyes and started laughing hysterically. They stopped their little eye contest and stared at us in confusion.

"Sorry, you just-," We both said at the same time, which then set us of in another round of laughter. Embry rolled his eyes and smiled at me before kissing my neck softly while I continued to laugh.

"Come on, school time!" Effie squealed between laughs and I jumped up, leaving Embry looking like I just killed his dog or something.

Oh. Wow. Totally wrong metaphor to use there.

"See you later, Sam, Em." Embry said as everyone else who had school traipsed out as well.

"Who's car?" I asked as I slipped both my hands in his and walked backwards. He grinned at me and pulled me closer to kiss me softly. I moaned as he slid his tongue into my mouth and I felt him smiling against my lips.

"Come on! Break it up, you two!" Effie called and we reluctantly pulled apart.

"Why?" Embry moaned as he held my tightly to him and I mock glared at Effie.

"We don't want to be late for school now, do we?" She said sarcastically and I laughed and rolled my eyes.

Embry grumbled something and started pulling me towards where his car was parked and Effie followed us, with Brady right behind her.

I think Effie was defiantly getting suspicious of him, the way he's always around her, and the way he looked at her like the other guys looked at their imprints. And the whole sneaking around, the body temperature and extreme physics, really are kind of hard things for you to not notice. She hasn't said anything to me about it yet, but I can tell from some of the looks that she has on her face at times.

I stumbled as I was looking back at Effie but as always, Embry caught me. He sighed and I just grinned sheepishly at him.

"Please be careful, my love." He said and I laughed and nudged my head against his chest.

"Like I'm ever _not_ going to be a klutz." I said and he groaned again and moved me to walk in front of him with his arms around me, until we got to his car. He opened my door for me and I laughed and rolled my eyes as I hopped in. He just smiled and ran around to his side.

* * *

**Pauls POV**

School is an absolute fucking drag. Why the fucking hell should I sit around in pointless lessons when I spend most of my time fighting so the reservation doesn't get fucking killed by bloodsuckers? I could be spending my spare time with Rachel, but oh no, stupid Sam decides that we all need our education and fucking Alpha commands it! I don't even need an education to kill the leeches, it's not like I'm going to be able to get another job when I have to keep running of every time there's a leech in town.

And so I have to sit here, listening to our stupid history teach drown on and on about pointless stuff and having to hear everyone's pointless little chatter. The biggest their worries are is what fucking shoes their going to wear to a party tonight, I have to worry about everyone I care for getting sucked dry. And –

What the _fuck? _I turned around to see if I was hearing right. I was. Fucking great. I have to sit here doing nothing while Embry gets fucking tossed off at the back of class by his imprint. Oh, real fucking great.

So now I also get to listen to his pathetic little moans and grunts. Could my life get any fucking better? This is disgusting. I really do curse this ultra hearing.

I caught Alex's eye and she laughed a little while she blushed. I don't know how nobody else has fucking worked it out; you could see the top of her arm moving and Embry wasn't exactly being completely inconspicuous.

"Ah, Paul. What would the answer be?" The stupid old teacher asked me and smiled fakely at me.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know, but I'm sure Embry does." I said and her eyebrows furrowed together as her eyes drifted to the back of the classroom and I grinned in anticipation.

"Embry?" She called and his eyes snapped to the front. His mouth was still hanging open and he looked really drowsy.

He gulped and placed both of his hands out on the table. Alex was trying to hold back her laughter and stroked his arm with her spare hand. He stuttered something that even I couldn't understand.

"Are you okay, dear?" The teacher asked and I could barely even contain my laughter anymore.

"Yeah, Embry. You don't look so good. Want to go to the nurse?" Alex asked in fake concern and her lips twitched upwards. Oh that girl is killing him! I really wasn't even trying to stop laughing now.

"No!" He gasped out as he gripped the table. "I'm great."

The teacher stared at him confusedly before turning back to the front to start another speech about something unimportant.

Then Embry moaned even louder and there was a loud crunch. I turned around in time to see Alex pulling her hand back and she was red in the face with laughter. Embry just snapped the fucking table in half.

Embry's eyes were wide as his breathing evened out and he stared at the two pieces of table in each hand, as his face grew red as well.

"Embry Call! Out! To the principle, now!" The teacher yelled and he looked up at her angrily. He turned to Alex who was still trying to stifle her laughter and he rolled his eyes but got up and headed for the door smiling.

He looked like a right fucking smug bastard when he caught my eye and I rolled my eyes at him.

The rest of the day went by pretty boringly. Apart from when this guy, Rob Lewis, made a comment about getting into Effie's pants and Brady punched him so hard he knocked the dude out. That was pretty fucking funny.

I waited outside the school with Alex and Leah after English. I was meant to be giving Leah and Seth a lift home today and Embry would kill me if I let Alex wait by herself. Leah was even worse now that Sam was engaged to Emily. I heard from Embry that Alex spent the whole day at Leah's the week we fount out about it but I don't think it did any good, Leah was still as fucking sour. I don't know why she can't just be fucking happy for them. Nobody's life is exactly easy anyway, and she's just making it worse by making them feel guilty.

Then one of those stupid little twats that Alex is friends with came and put his hands over her eyes and was all like 'guess who?' But what I wasn't expecting was her reaction. She screamed and brought her elbow back, slamming him in the gut. Then, she flung her fist upwards and smashed him in the face.

The guy fell to the floor clutching his nose and Alex span around and gasped when she saw who it was. Her heartbeat was going like two hundred bpm by now.

Embry sort of appeared out of nowhere and picked her up in his arms as she tried to control her breathing again.

"It's okay, Alex." He murmured to her and she nodded and sucked in a deep breath.

"Oh god. Shit, Matt! I'm sorry!" She said as she bent down to help him up.

He groaned but took her outstretched hand and came up. "No problem, Lex. I'm sorry I scared you."

I was, by this point, on the floor laughing my butt off with Leah. What a fucking pansy. Ha ha! He was bleeding! Alex made his nose bleed.

"Paul, Leah!" Embry growled us and we tried to stop laughing. But it was hard! That dude looked so fucking ridiculous when he was sprawled out on the floor.

"We'll see you later, Matt." Embry said bitterly and just picked Alec back up and marched away with her.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys like this. I just want you guys to all know that I absoloutly can't stand sad endings. I know a few of you are worrying about the promise he made last chap, but everything will end up happy! Maybe...**

**:L**

**Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30 Happy Birthday ?

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Thirty

**Embry's POV.**

"Happy birthday, my love." I said as Alex descended the stairs. She looked so cute, her hair was still messy from sleep and she still looked drowsy and her shorts and tank top was dishevelled. She just grunted something, kissed me quickly and then walked into the kitchen.

She didn't even smile! I know Theo said that she really didn't enjoy her birthday, but still, she wouldn't even stop in time to let me talk about her present!

I followed her confusedly and as she entered the kitchen, Effie looked up from her coffee and came up and hugged her but otherwise didn't acknowledge her birthday at all!

Theo and Laura walked in solemnly and started getting their breakfast while Alex sat down and started eating an apple. They didn't even look at her!

What the fucking hell? She's seven-fucking-teen! It's her birthday! And they're not even acknowledging it? She deserves a fucking parade.

I grabbed some toast as I watched her intently. She looked so sad! I can't have her being sad. She didn't deserve to be sad. I felt like fucking killing myself for letting someone who deserved to be the happiest person in the world, sad.

She got up and went to leave the kitchen and I stood up as well. "Emily and Sam say everyone's going around theirs today." I said and she didn't even look up at me, just nodded.

"I'm going to shower." She said quietly before hurrying back up the stairs. Not a hug, kiss, hand squeeze, or a fucking _look!_

"What. The. Fuck?" I shouted at the others as soon as I heard the shower turn on.

"Please, Embry. Don't make a fuss today. Like we said, yeah? No surprises." Effie said and patted my arm gently before getting up and rinsing her mug in the sink.

"Why the fuck not?" I said as I stared at all of them in confusion.

"Drop it." Laura snapped as she glared at me and my jaw dropped. They all cleared their stuff away and left me standing there, gawking like an idiot at the empty door way. Why the fucking hell should I 'drop it'? She's my girl, and it's her birthday!

They came back down, all dressed with shoes and stuff and I was a little surprised, Laura never comes out with us. She got pissed when she realised there was something going on and she wasn't involved, so she usually kept away.

Alex came back down the stairs a little while after and my breathing caught as it always does when I see her. She's so fucking beautiful, but so sad today.

I went up to her to say something but she just looked me in the eyes, that look that had me practically crying and told me to drop it. She took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on.

"Shall we walk then, guys?" She said and they grumbled and nodded and got up. I caught her eye again and she just smiled, as if I didn't realise that it was all just a façade.

"Alex…" I started as I grabbed her hand in mine.

"Lets go." She said dismissively and led me out. I frowned but I had to do what she wants, so I followed her out.

It was silent as we walked to Emily and as soon as Theo knocked on the door she hurried out and pulled Alex into a hug.

"Happy birthday! I know you don't like presents but we have some in…" Emily trailed off, pointing towards the living room and a smile across her scarred face.

"Oh no, Em. You must be confusing me with someone- it's not my birthday." She lied and fake smiled at Emily. Emily froze and frowned.

"Oh, but Embry…?" She trailed off again as her eyes flickered to all of us.

Why did everyone give into Alex's lies and act's so easily? It was so obvious!

"She's lying, Emily." I groaned and Alex's head snapped to me and I instantly regretted it.

"Embry." She growled and I sighed.

"Stop it, Alex! It's just you're birthday. Nobody really likes celebrating their birthday but…" I whined and Alex cut me off.

"My birth is nothing to be celebrated." She said quietly, but I heard.

"What?" I screamed at. "The hell it is! What are you on about? You're birth is the thing I'm most fucking thankful for!"

"Embry…" She said softly.

"No! No, Alex! I won't stand here and let you pretend like it doesn't matter, like _you_ don't matter!" I shouted again and she breathed out sharply and span around. She brought her hands up and ran them through her hair.

"The last time I acknowledged my birthday was when I was eight." She said quietly.

"Just because-," I started but she groaned, clearly aggravated and upset so I paused, once again instantly regretting what I said. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and rested my chin on the top of her head as she breathed heavily to steady herself.

"The celebration of my birth is also the day of the anniversary of my mothers death." She whispered, her voice shaky.

"Oh, Alex." I mumbled before spinning her around and pulling her into my body.

I'm so fucking stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid fucking little Embry. Why couldn't I just leave it? Why the fucking couldn't I? Now she's even more fucking upset. Best fucking imprinter ever.

Her hands gripped my chest while she continued breathing sharply, stubbornly refusing to let tears fall.

I picked her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around me. It's kind of hard to keep all thoughts clearly platonic when she does that.

But anyway, I practically ran her back to my house, as it was closer than hers, in silence. I opened the door, and closed it after us with one hand and kept Alex up with the other. Not that it was really hard, having extreme muscles and all that, plus, Alex was as light as a fucking feather. But with Alex, it seems like I could balance her on my little finger and she just _wouldn't _fall, it's like my body refused to let it happen.

I put her on my couch and bent down in front of her and pushed all of her hair out of her face. She finally looked at me and I saw the hurt and pain flash across her beautiful green and brown eyes before she looked away. When she looked back she had that fakeness back in her eyes, as if that could fool me.

"Don't pretend to be okay, Alex. You can let me in." I said and her eyes became moist as she stared at me.

"I miss her so much." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and clung to me. I pushed her back and laid on top of her, gently stroking her as she spoke. "We were going to go see my aunt, who lived in Blackpool at the time. I had always really got on with my aunt." Her voiced cracked as she carried on speaking. "I used to love the train, too." She started gasping for air and I kissed her softly on her forehead. "Mum said it was my little birthday t-tr-treat."

My heart was in fucking pieces by now, but as much as I wanted her to put on her happy façade and tick me into believing she was okay so that _I_ could feel better with _my_self, I knew that I couldn't and wouldn't. That's what everyone's been doing with her all her life. Letting her keep it all hidden so they wouldn't have to deal with the reality of what was happening to Alex. It was destroying her inside out. I didn't doubt the fact that this was the first time that she had ever talked about this before.

"It was so horrible, Embry. I can't take seeing her body in my mind every time I close my eyes! I can't stand seeing what's happened to my family because of me! If it wasn't for me, mum would never have came back on the train. If it wasn't for my birthday, we wouldn't have been _on_ the train. If I wasn't alive-."

I cut her of with my fingers on her lips. "I will never no what this is like for you, but don't you _dare_ even think about what it would be like if you weren't alive, because, Alex, you're so fucking amazing. To me, you're the only person who even deserves so be alive! Shit happens, my love, we can't dwell on 'if's and 'would' and 'could have's. Because it was a fucking train accident. Not _your_ fault at all. You didn't force your mum to take you on the train in the first place, you didn't cause the train to crash, you didn't make her come back in for you. It wasn't your fault, so don't you dare think you aren't good enough to be alive." I said and stared at her intensely, tears dripped down from her eyes and I kissed them away. "I know it's survivors guilt and that, but please, Alex, don't think about what it would be like if you weren't alive, because that's to painful for me to even be able to process."

I kissed her softly on the face again as her silent tears slid down her beautiful face.

"I love you so much, Alex, that it hurts. I really couldn't live without you." I kissed her eyelids gently and she still clutched me to herself as she sucked in breaths. I loved it when she did that. Held me like she was scared I'd leave. I don't like that she's scared, but the fact that she would care about me so much, it felt like I was on top of the world.

"I love you the same." She whispered and I smiled sadly at her and kissed the side of her mouth.

There was silence for a bit as we just laid there, stroking and touching each other as we listened to the others breathing.

"Do you ever wish you knew your father?" She said suddenly and I tensed a little. Alex had tried to get me to talk about my father before, but I just brushed it off and she hadn't brought it up since. "You don't have to-," She started but I shook my head.

"Sometimes. Just curiosity, you know? See what he's like and why he would leave my mum like that. But overall, he left my mum pregnant, anyone who could do that doesn't deserve a second chance, and probably wouldn't want to see me anyway."

"He'd be mad not to want to see you." Alex said and smiled at her cheesy line, I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I've grown up without him, and me and my mom have got on just fine, I wouldn't wish it any other way." I said and she nodded and kissed me softly.

"I can't believe I fucking cried." She moaned and wiped her eyes as she sat up and rested her head against the back of my sofa.

I propped my self up on my elbow and turned her a little to look her in the eyes. "It's just me, Alex. You never have to worry about letting yourself feel vulnerable, I won't ever hurt you." I said and her breathing caught again and she just nodded and closed her eyes. She ran her hand across my shoulders and into my hair and I gently laid back down, resting my head on her wonderful chest and wrapping my arms around her waist. She brought her other hand down and stroked my upper arms slowly.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

Embry fell asleep pretty much as soon as he laid his head down. I guess being so fucking perfect _does _tire you out.

I was still in a daze from what he said. I just can't ever understand some of the beautiful things he comes out with.

I can't actually believe how much I love him. It's unreal. He means the absolute world to me. I know for sure that he is my reason for living right now. He's saved me so many times; he doesn't even know how much I need him. I physically need him.

His mum came in from work and saw us, me playing with his hair and stroking his warm, muscled arms with him asleep on my chest.

She smiled and I returned it and looked down at his peaceful face. I tried not to jump out of my fucking skin and wake Embry up when a flash went off. I looked up to see his mum standing there, looking sheepish, with a camera in her hand. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Embry moaned and turned his face further into me.

"I'm sorry, you just looked too cute." She whispered as she put her camera back in the draw and I just smiled at her. "You're so good for him."

"Oh! I'm not… he could really do so much better… I don't know why he's with me…" I mumbled and she tutted and waved me off.

"I've never seen Embry as happy as he is when he's either with you, or talking about you." She said and I started to shake my head, a deep blush spilling over my cheeks. "And boy, does he talk about you. He went on for two whole hours after that second day he spent with you, painting you're room I think you were?"

I nodded while still blushing madly and Lindsey laughed at me.

"Oh, honey. You really shouldn't be embarrassed. I'm just glad my boy could find someone as lovely as you."

I was practically just grunting responses to her now and was focusing all my effort into now passing out from the heat that was radiating off of my cheeks.

"That reminds me!" She said and bounced up from her seat and crossed the room. I strained my neck to watch her without moving Embry. She came through from the kitchen with a cardboard box and set it down next to me on the coach. "Pregnancy and baby books."

"Oh! Oh my god. Thank you so much." I said and smiled madly at her as I looked through them all. "You really shouldn't-," I started but she waved me off again.

"No such nonsense, dear."

Embry moaned in his sleep and tightened his arms around me. "Mmm, Alex." He moaned again and I blushed once more today. Lindsey chuckled and stroked my cheek lightly before walking out again.

I smiled down at Embry. How the hell did I manage to find someone as special as him?

* * *

**Lallalala! Do you like it ? I don't like this chapter.. don't know why.**

**Theres something that you guys who know my idea should try and find. I bet you wont link the two things together that I'm thinking of :)**

**:L**

I finished this hours ago and I've been writing non-stop to see if I can get the next chapter up either tonight or tomorrow morning. Reviews will fuel me to finish sooner!

**Thanks everyone :)**


	31. Chapter 31 I'll Miss You

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Thirty-One

**Alex's POV.**

I banged through Emily's living room – I really should stop making a scene at their house - and looked around frantically.

"Where's Eff?" I practically shouted at Brady when I saw him sitting on the couch and Embry ran through the back door from the woods outside and came up to me with his eyes wide.

"Kitchen." Brady said, and I was already in there by the second syllable.

I crashed through and Effie turned to me, eyes as wide as Embry's with a bowl in her hands with, probably, cake mix in it. Emily was delighted with Effie, she was so fucking helpful and lovely, she really fitted in here. We were so completely different. Emily would barely let me set foot near the kitchen after the mashed carrots incident.

"Abs – she says – something – serious!" I stumbled on my words as I jumped from foot to foot.

"Melons?" She asked and I nodded feverously and her already light skin paled.

"What? Alex? _Melons?" _Embry shouted as he, Embry, Brady, Collin and Sam entered the kitchen.

"It's the like the – codeword we use. In case someone's in _absolute_ danger or distress. We would use it if something really bad happened and we used it if Effie – never mind. It's just really important." I said and checked my mobile once more with shaky hands.

"When they calling?" Effie said as she stroked my face gently, making shushing noises to try and call my erratic bouncing. I checked my phone again.

"Two minutes." I said and she nodded.

"Okay, so there's nothing else you can do, calm down." She said and I winced.

"But, but-," I started and she just stroked my hair and said reassuring words. "How can you always be so calm, Eff! God damn it." I groaned and she rolled her eyes. "Where as I'm an absolute mess- oh my god! I'm going to be the worst mother ever! My kid's going to have a disorder with such a -," Effie stopped my ramble by clamping her hand over my mouth.

"Are you going to shut up?" She said, and I stared at her. "Are you?" She pushed and I groaned but nodded and Effie pulled her hand away.

"_I'm _the one usually taking care of all of _you._" I moaned and Effie raised her eyebrows. I groaned and pretended as if I was zipping my lips together, but I bounced on the balls of my feet again.

I practically screamed when my phone vibrated.

"Yes?" I shouted down the phone.

"Shit, Lex." It was Josh's dad. "You always did have a gob on you." He muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway…" I motivated him and he sighed.

"We would have called you before, but things have been chaotic. I wanted to give you the chance to come and, I know how you - my plane left last night to get you." He said and I frowned.

"You really did get a shit load of money, huh?" I said and Effie jabbed me in the stomach.

"Sorry- what the fuck's going on?"

"Alex!" He scolded me and I sighed and apologised again.

"This- I don't know how to- Zara's mother died from a heart attack last night." He said. Tears immediately began to swell in Effies eyes and I closed my eyes. Feeling the pain that Zara was now enduring.

"When will the plane be here?" I asked breathlessly and he sighed once more.

"It's going to the same place as we came, tell Effie. It will be there in – approximately…" He paused as if trying to find the time and I looked at Effie, who was now being held my Brady, and she nodded. "Approximately fifty minutes."

"Pwoah. Okay- we'll- just- I- thank you. Goodbye." I said and hanged up.

I grabbed Effie's hand and pulled her to the door.

Embry stuck his arm out after I wrenched the front door open, stopping me from going outside.

"What are you doing?" I squeaked at him.

"What are _you_ doing?" He shot back, annoyance and panic evident on his beautiful face.

"Embry!" I moaned and he shook his head.

"You're not going." He said stubbornly and stood in front of me.

"I have to!" I moaned and he shook his head. I groaned and ran both of my hands through my hair. "Please, my love. I need to do this for Zara." I saw his defence wavering when I called him my love. "_I know_ what she's going through. Please, Embry." I ran my hands up his naked chest slowly and his eyes flickered close. "Embry." I whispered into his ear and he nodded, as if fully in a trance. "I need to do this. I'll be as safe as anything. Please, my love." He nodded again and leaned in. I reached back and grabbed his car keys that were on the side near the door and pecked him on the lips quickly. "Thank you. I love you. I'll miss you. I love you." I said and pushed past him.

His eyes opened again and he stared at me open mouthed and in outrage. He looked like he was going to be sick. I felt immense pain and guilt wash through me. I unlocked the car and pushed Effie inside.

"Drive me to mine?" I offered, dangling the keys in front of my face and he took them from my hands and glared at me. I winced and wrinkled my face up and looked away, he looked really fucking angry. He's never been this angry with me before.

"I didn't mean it. You still can't go." He said.

"Nope, sorry. You agreed." I said and he groaned, exasperated, and thrust his hands in the air.

"You tricked me! You can't do that! It's not fair! You know what you do to me! I can't help what I say and do when you do that to me!" He whined and took a step towards me.

"I have to go." I mumbled as I opened his car door but he growled and slammed it shut.

"No! You can't! You're mine, I won't let you!" I glared at him and his eyes widened in horror when he realised what he said.

"I'm not you're fucking possession, Embry! You can't order me around and force and control me! I was only fucking asking to humour you! I'm going whether you fucking like it or not. Now, you either get in that car and drive and say goodbye properly when the planes here, or I'm getting in that car without even a wave." I said.

He'd already jumped to the other side of the car – he literally jumped _over_ the fucking car. Just bent his knees and _poof_ on the other side.

I shook my head and got in the car. He started the engine and turned to me. I raised my eyes brows and he did too, mockingly.

"Seatbelt."

"Don't fucking order me, Embry!" I growled and he leant back, his mouth hanging agape. He doesn't even realise he's doing it!

He started moving the car as soon as I had my seatbelt clipped in. "Faster, damn it!" I shouted when we were barely doing twenty miles an hour. The roads were fucking empty! I could have run there in this time.

He groaned and he screwed his face up, but did as I said. We got there and Effie and I ran into the house.

We grabbed our bags and started flinging clothes in them. Embry just hanged around behind me. And Brady waited around Effie. I hadn't even fucking realised he got in the car!

I ran into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush and shampoo and all that.

"No, please, leave this." Embry whispered as he took the bottle that was in my hand. I looked at it. It was my favourite cherry body wash. Why the fuck would he want that? "Please." He whispered again and I looked into his eyes and gasped at the intensity. I just nodded dumbly and backed up, unable to configure words. Before I knocked into the wall Embry wrapped his arms around me and I held him tightly. I sighed as I let go, turning and stuffing some more things in my bag, my passport and some money, and I turned my mobile off and jammed it in there.

I ran downstairs and Effie was already there, with an erratic looking Brady. He looked like he too was about to cry.

"Effie will give you directions." I whispered to Embry, who just nodded in reply. My heart felt like someone was giving a Chinese burn and I stumbled to his car. He kept a steadying hand on my lower back and opened the door for me.

I caught his hand as he went to walk around and I pulled him to me again. He stepped forward so our bodies were touching. I kissed his chest and rested my head against his collarbone.

"Please, don't do this." He barely whispered and then my heart felt like it was being twisted again.

"I'm sorry." I said, equally as quietly before slipping in the car.

His face scrunched up in pain as he looked at me before slowly shutting the door. His hand lingered above where he pushed the door before pulling it into a fist and hitting the car.

He whined quietly like a dog in pain before turning and stalking to the other side. He climbed in the car and it was silent apart from Effie's constant directions.

He held my hand tightly in his and rubbed circles on the back of my hand as he glared at the road. As if the road had somehow insulted him.

After a good twenty-minute drive we pulled up at this little place. I don't know what you'd call it and frankly I don't care. There were a few small planes but none of them were Josh dads's, according to Effit.

A man from the building waved us over and we followed. He said that the plain was due to land in about fifteen/twenty minutes. Embry pulled me over to around the corner, away from everyone, as Effie have him our details and that.

"Alex…" He started but I cut him by crashing my lips onto his. He moaned into my mouth and picked me up, I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed me against the wall as we kissed each other desperately. I felt him hard against me and moaned, throwing my head back and he started sucking and biting on my neck as we clung onto each other. I grinded my hips against him and he growled and I started kissing him again, our bodies and lips moving in synchronisation to the others. I moaned his name out as he pushed me harder up against the wall and pulled at his hair roughly. He moaned out loudly before I heard Effie's delicate voice.

"Alex, honey, we have to go."

I pulled back to see a small plane landing further down and groaned. I hadn't even heard the noise. We slid down to the floor, clutching each other and breathing heavily.

"Please, Alex, don't." He panted and I closed my eyes as I felt the pain rumbling in my stomach and the Chinese burn on my heart start up again.

We just sat there, legs and arms wrapped around each other and foreheads pressed together. He warm breath blowing on my face as he pulled my body to his body tighter.

"It won't be that long."

He groaned but stood up with me. He didn't let go of me as we walked up to the plane. I stopped where Effie was talking to the pilot. "I love so incredibly long. And really, it isn't going to be that long." I said and he just pulled me to him in a overly tight hug. I could barely breath and I think he was cutting of the circulation to the rest of my body, but I just ignored it and hugged him back.

"Please." He begged as I pulled away, and I looked him in the eyes as the pain hit me again at full force.

"I love you." He whispered. He caught my hands and brought them to his lips, kissing my fingers individually while keeping eye contact.

"I'll be safe." I promised him and squeezed my hands.

"When are you ever safe?" He asked and I laughed.

I kissed him quickly again before running onto the plane after Effie. I turned back in time to see Embry fall to his knees and an equally as broken Brady next to him.

The pain in my body that I got whenever I was away from him seemed to be doubling in seconds and I tried to steady myself. I turned to Effie and she was looking nearly as pained, but also thoroughly confused. Brady still hadn't acquired the testes to tell her about the wolfness and imprinting. I could understand that though, she's been through enough, but it pissed me off that she had to feel this pain and not understand it.

How could I be hurting this much, just because I wasn't with him? I think it hurt more knowing that I was putting him through this pain as well.

* * *

**Ha ha ! Who's the greatest person ever? Two updates in the range of half an hour? Oh yeah! Doesn't mean you get out of giving me to reviews though ;D**

**Thank you for reading, hope you like it! x**


	32. Chapter 32 57 Missed Calls

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Thirty-Two

**Embry's POV**

It happened so quickly. One moment, I was doing rounds and planning to go meet her and spend the rest of the day with her in my arms, and the next, she was on a fucking plane flying away from me.

It's been four hours, and I've been continuously pacing ever since we got back. I never even realised I could worry _this _much about someone. And I think that worry was intensified because not only was it her, it was my unborn baby that was away from me too.

I can't go a second away from her when my whole body feels empty. It physically hurts to be away from her. The guys get really fucked off with me, because whenever I'm away from her, the only image that flashes through my mind is of when she got tortured that time –I automatically start shaking at the mere thought of it. She was just standing there, her body completely mangled with her blood just _everywhere._ Theo, he refused to take patrols with me because he couldn't deal with that recurring picture in my mind. I felt the bile rise to my throat again and I shook my head and sped up my pace a bit.

It was taking a lot of concentration to be able to walk in a straight line because of the un-ignorable pain.

I can't take this. I just need it to stop. It's been four fucking hours and I already feel worse then death! I need my Alex. I need her. I need to know that she's safe, that she's going to be okay. And I can only truly feel that when she's in my arms.

The last time I left her, she very nearly died. I refused to let that happen because of me again.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I was a wreck while we were on the plane. Effie looked as upset and I just held her hand, being strong for her.

"Is it weird that I fancy a boy two years younger than me?" She whispered and I smiled. I knew she was playing it down, but I knew it would be strange for her to just come out and admit she was in love with a guy she hadn't known that long.

"Brady's amazing." I said and she giggled softly and nodded.

We sat in silence for the rest of the journey. I just wanted to stand up and start screaming at the pilot to take us back. My whole body pulsated with pain as my broken heart beat inside of me.

I was pretty much a walking fucking zombie as we landed and got of the plane. Effie was better than me though; she talked to the pilot and all that.

Before I even realised it happened, we were stepping out of the taxi and walking up to Zara's house. We thanked the driver and paid before walking up to Zara's front door and waited outside while we took in a deep breath.

It's been a while since I was in England. It feels weird being to where I've been so many times before, but haven't been to in ages. It feels so surreal to finally be here.

I opened the door and we stepped in quickly, instantly being attacked with the sounds of loud sobbing.

We walked through to her conservatory and saw Zara being held by Josh and Abs while she cried.

She looked up at me and let out another loud wail. The other two pulled away, and I moved forward, wrapping her up in my arms.

"D-d-does the p-p-pain-n ev-ve-ver g-go aw-way?" She sobbed into my shoulder as I held her.

"No, but you learn to live with it." I said truthfully and she let out another piercing scream and clutched onto me.

* * *

We spent the next _two days_ like that, her crying uncontrollably while I held her. With Effie and Abby ferrying food and drinks to us constantly. They were just at a loss of what else to do.

Josh was off consoling Zara's brother; they'd had a bit of a 'thing' a couple years ago and were now incredibly close mates.

"Come on, Zar. Shower. Now." I said eventually. I kept trying to pry my body from Zara but she would never let me go. I practically carried her into her little shower room down stairs. She could barely cooperate though, her heart wrenching sobs still wracking through her.

"Get her clothes." I shouted as I just turned the warm water on and pushed Zara under it and she fell to the floor, still fully clothed.

I washed her hair and face while she cried and then moved on to my own.

Abs dumped a bunch of massive towels and a bag of clothes on the floor outside and joined us in the shower room. She too got soaked in the warm water and sat next to Zara. I moved back as Effie and Josh came in and we all sat their, getting completely drenched. We linked hands as the warm water splashed onto our bodies.

"This fucking sucks." Abs mumbled and we all nodded faintly.

"What am I going to do?" Zara moaned as more tears steadily pooled down her blotchy red face.

"You mean what are _we_ going to do?" I said sternly and she turned to head to me. "_We_'re in this together, Zara. We're going to help you through."

She started sobbing again and I squeezed her hand reassuringly. We stayed like that for another half hour until I stood up and turned the water off. I wadded over to the door and bent over to get the towels. I passed one to each of them.

"This isn't healthy, we're going for a walk." I said and Zara was about to protest or moan but I just glared at her and she sighed and grabbed on to me so I couldn't leave.

"Can I just go-," I trailed of as she started sobbing uncontrollably.

"You can't leave me too!" She wailed and threw her self at me.

* * *

**Message Inbox**

_(Unread) Embry_

_- 'Did you land okay? Was the flight all right? How are you? I miss you so much already.' _

_(Unread) Embry_

_- 'Alex, can you call me back? I miss you. I love you. Embry x' _

_(Unread) Embry_

_- 'Effie's been calling twice a day, she says you're busy and okay. Please, just ring. I love you x'_

_(Unread) Embry_

_- 'Alex, why aren't you replying? I need to know you're okay. X'_

_(Unread) Embry_

_- 'Please, Alex. I just need to hear you're voice.'_

_(Unread) Embry_

_- 'Alex. I miss you so much. Are you okay? I love you.'_

_(Unread) Embry_

_- 'Please, you don't even need to stay on the phone that long, just so I know you're fine. Just answer, please?'_

_(Unread) Embry_

_- 'Sam Alpha-commanded me to go to school today. It felt strange without you there._

_Alex, when are you coming home? I need you. X'_

_(Unread) Embry_

_- 'How's our baby? I hope everything's fine. I love and miss you. X'_

_(Unread) Embry_

_- 'I miss you so much, my love. Are you safe? Please, just call? X'_

_(Unread) Embry_

_- 'You're killing me, Alex. Please pick up. I'm now going to ring again. X'_

_(Unread) Embry_

_-'Effie said that you're busy with Zara, but please, my love, just one minute? I just want to know you're there. I need to hear you're voice. I miss you so much. I can't even breathe without you, Alex. Please answer. I love you._

_(Unread) Embry_

_-'You're eight weeks now. Please call me.'_

* * *

I shook Effie awake.

"Hmm?" She said as her eyes opened slowly.

"I _need_ to talk to Embry, Ef. I physically can't take this." I whispered and practically dragged her across the room. Her eyes widened a bit and she squeaked when I pulled her on top of me.

"Alex!?" She whispered in shock.

"Shh!" I gently slid out as I wrapped Zara's arm around her body instead.

"Alex?" Zara mumbled, and my heart nearly stopped. I put my face just above hers.

"Yeah, I'm right here, you've got you're arm around me. Go back to sleep." I whispered and she nodded and pulled Effie tighter and buried her face in her stomach.

"Don't leave me, Lexie."

I winced but I tiptoed out of the conservatory that I'd practically been held captive in the past three days anyway.

I slipped into Zara's room and pulled out my bag that had been left under a bunch of things. I hadn't even seen it in the past three days! And I pulled out my phone.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

57 Missed Calls.

13 Text Messages.

All from Embry.

I started to read the text's but I ended up near tears so just called him.

"Alex?" He practically screamed down the phone.

"Embry." I breathed out and closed my eyes. The vice like grip that was suffocating my heart loosened a bit at the sound of his voice.

He let out a strangled breath "Oh thank god. Are you okay? Safe? Hurt? How are you feeling?" He rapidly fired questions and I laughed a little.

"Yes, yes, no, and I miss you." I said and he sighed in relief.

"I miss you too, so much." He said and I smiled as I laid down on Zara's bed. I let out a soft moan. "What's the matter?" He asked quickly.

"Nothing, my love." There was silence for a moment and I knew that he wouldn't let it rest. "My back just hurts a little." I said, leaving out the fact that we had been sleeping on the floor for the past three days.

"What? Why? Where are you sleeping? Are you getting enough rest? If you ache you should lay down more. Are they letting you rest? What have you been doing? Why haven't you called?" He asked, his voice thick with angst and concern.

"Oh, Embry. I miss you so much." I said and I heard a bed squeak, as if he was lying down too. I imagined him, exactly the same positing, his phone clamped to his face as he laid on his bed, just at a completely different country.

"I miss you more." He grumbled and I smiled. He sounded so freaking cute!

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more." He whispered back and I laughed

"Lies!" I whined and he chuckled as if it really was funny.

"I guarantee I love you quite a bit more." He said, his voice high with amusement.

"No I t-," Fuck! Always in the most inconvenient of times. "I need to pee."

He laughed again. "Have you been doing that a lot lately?"

"Yes! Stop laughing! It's not funny. And Zara barely lets me go the toilet anyway." I moaned playfully.

"_What!?" _Embry screamed down the phone and I held it away from my ear and groaned. "Sorry! Sorry, my love. Sorry. But- what do you mean? She won't let you go to the _toilet?" _

"Zara doesn't turn out to be as strong as we gave her credit for…" I mumbled and I heard Embry growl.

"That doesn't mean she has a say in when you freaking piss!" He shouted and I winced.

"She's my best friend, Embry. I can't just leave her when she needs me most."

He groaned. "I understand, my love. But you're carrying our baby!"

"I know! She starts crying every time I try to leave though! I don't even know what to do when_ I _cry, let alone when someone else is." I whined and he sighed.

"I know, my love. It's just, I cant take care of you over there, please, be careful." He said softly, his husky voice so concerned and pained.

"I'm sorry, Embry. I couldn't of not come help her, though, you know? I know what it's like to not have anyone when you-," My voice cracked at the end and I gulped and stopped speaking.

"It's okay, don't worry, Alex."

I sighed and then smiled to myself. "Are you saying that because A) you don't want me to get stressed while carrying a baby? B) You just generally don't like it when I'm upset? C) You're just all around perfect in everyway? Or D) you actually are okay with me flying away from you?"

He laughed "Option C, of course."

I laughed again. "I knew it." He laughed with me and I heard him sigh. "I have to go pee now. But I managed to get my phone so I can call you more often. Maybe. I left Effie under Zara's grasp while she's asleep. Seriously, I couldn't even get up during the night without her waking up."

"Oh." Embry said. Arrrrg! He can't do this to me! He sounds so fucking sad and hurt, I wanted to cry. "I love you."

"I love you more." I said cheekily and he laughed.

"Call me soon."

"I'll try."

"Okay." He said.

"You're text's had me near tears."

He laughed embarrassedly. "I'm sorry my love."

"Don't worry. I have to go."

"I know. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"When are you coming back?"

I sighed as I rubbed my temples. "I don't know." I mumbled.

"Oh. Make it sooner rather than later. Please."

"I'll try."

"Thank you, my love."

I smiled to myself again at his genuine loveliness. "I should go." I said.

"You don't want to though." He stated and I laughed.

"No."

"You're putting it off."

"Yes."

"It's okay, I don't want you to go either." He said and I smiled and turned, burying my face in the pillow.

"It's cold and doesn't smell nice without you." I moaned and he laughed.

"I've nicked one of you're pillows that you don't use and poured your body wash and spearmint and tea tree oil all over it." He said and I laughed loudly. "Don't laugh! You've done this to me! I used to be a proper man!" My laughing grew until I realised that I was probably waking everyone up and tried to muffle my laughter.

"Okay." I said sharply when I cooled down, I need to get a grip.

"Okay." Embry repeated, but softly.

"Hang up." I ordered.

"I… can't."

"Yes you can, hit the button."

"No, Alex, I seriously _can't_."

"Okay, I'm going to do it."

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye, Alex."

"Bye." I said again and he laughed.

"Goodbye, my love."

There was silence for a bit.

"Alex?" He enquired.

"I couldn't do it." He laughed loudly and I smiled against the phone.

"Okay, I'm really going to do it now because I'm a pee myself in a bit. Bye. Bye. Bye."

"Bye, I love you more than anything."

"I love you more than anything else, too."

* * *

**AN; Ahhh, how did you guys find this? Any views? I've got a surpirse coming! Hee he hee...**

**I NEED reviews! I don't know whether you guys are like this or not, help! Either a (Y) or (N) will do :L**

**Idea's on how to improve if possible. I _like_ critisism.**

**Thanks everyone who's still reading this :) Kimmmz x**


	33. Chapter 33 Alcohol & AFew Little Tablets

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Thirty-Three

**Embry's POV**

I found my way to get by. My new best friend, alcohol. Well, Alex was my best friend, and then there was Jacob and Quill, but alcohol was pretty fucking high up on my list of favourites. I found out that if I keep drinking _loads_ than I can get drunk. It's pretty much the only time when I get over the pain.

I laid on my bed, smiling like a fucking idiot after Alex hung up that day, for about an hour. She loves me more than anything else.

But after I steadily declined from my Alex-high, I was brought back to reality and the fact that she was so far away and it burned another whole straight through me.

I succumbed to the pain and started drinking my night away. Mom would murder me if she found out how much I've actually been drinking, but it's the only way left that I could continue. I can't live in that amount of worry and pain while Alex escapades around another country.

She's rang since then, but it's been scarce and the calls didn't last that long. It's been a whole fucking week. I need her to come back to me. Now. I need her to come back to me right now. I told her this time and she just apologised and said that she couldn't come until Zara was better.

But what about me? Why can't she try to make _me _better? Why am I not her top priority? It's pretty clear that she's mine, by quite a lot, actually.

She says that she knows what Zara's going through, and it's personal to her, so she has to help. But they never helped Alex! They didn't even fucking _try_! They never tried to even _see_ that Alex was broken. She was so broken, and they all just tried to ignore it. Ignore the fact that the only thing keeping her together were little fucking bits of sellotape. She was only fucking living because she didn't want her mother to have died in vain! And they didn't even try to help her! But as soon as they need help it's 'oh yeah- let's call Alex!' Like she's means nothing to them apart from someone they can sponge off when they're hurt. They're so selfish, I actually can't believe it. Alex deserves so much more. No wonder it took Alex so long to believe how much I cared about her- her friends are fucking horrible.

It hurts that I can't be there for her while she's going through the pregnancy. I wanted to be there for her throughout it all. Every single little thing that she has to go through- I want to as well. Even if it's the littlest things, I want to know it all. The amount of love I have for our child is unreal. Even if it is only about two centimetres in size at the moment.

* * *

**Theo's POV**

Embry was impossible to be around at this point in time. He was a fucking mess. I mean, shit, Brady's a wreck too, but Embry's, he's gone mad.

The image that springs to mind when you say his name now is just him laying helplessly with hat fucking pillow and a couple bottles of vodka.

I can't actually believe that all of this is just because Alex has gone back home for a couple days.

I'm immensely pissed off though. Dad hadn't even fucking realised she'd left until I mentioned it! He's a fucking twat. And I mean it. I know he's my dad and all but fuck me he's useless. He doesn't even know when his kid is in another fucking country!

* * *

**Embry's POV**

It's the eighth fucking day. Eight days without my precious angel. I grabbed a couple six packs and four bottles of some high concentrated stuff and walked to my car to drive to the pub. By the time I was there I was already a little tipsy. And as I kept taking shots and more bears, the worry slowly started dispersing. It was the only way I could deal with this pain. I just wanted to forget. I wanted everything to go away. I wanted to have a normal life for once!

This lady walked up the counter and started looking at me. I rolled my eyes as I downed my fourteenth shot and swayed a little.

"'nother." I mumbled and the barmaid looked at me disbelievingly and I just nodded reassuringly.

I guess she didn't realise that I was a fucking werewolf so I wasn't going to die.

"You really can put down a drink, eh?" The lady said, almost flirtingly and I felt the bile rise to my throat. I didn't want _her,_ I wanted _Alex._

She carried on talking when I didn't reply. "Rough day?" I nodded and laughed dryly. She had not a fucking clue. "I've got just the idea to make you forget." She said in a lower voice and I turned to look at her, squinting my eyes a little.

She looked like Alex. Not a lot, but she definitely resembled her in some way. She wasn't anywhere near as beautiful or held any attraction to me, though.

The barmaid filled my glass and set it down.

"Do you're worst." I slurred and she smiled and brought a small bag from her pocket.

She took out a couple small white pills and I smiled toothily at her, causing her to laugh.

I wonder if my Alex did pills when she dealed? Hmm… I'll ask her when she comes back. _If_ she comes back.

Oh god.

"Here, they'll cheer you up a little." She whispered before dropping them into my glass. I swirled it around as they fizzed in the alcohol, staring at them in facinstion before I downed it.

I swayed a bit more and closed my eyes to try and get a little control. She was right, whatever was in those fucking tablets sure as hell made me forget.

* * *

**AN: Aaaah! CLIFFHANGER. What you guys think? Any ideas on the next chap? Hee hee heee! I'm a bitch.  
I can't believe I'm putting my babies through such pain. Yes, my fictional charracters are my babies.**

**Anyway, did you like it? I'm glad so many of you are liking this :) I only keep going because it's getting such an immense response. I thought this would be another flop. **

**Sorry this is so short! Hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter :) Review! It motivates me ;) Kimmmz x**


	34. Something Worse Than A Hangover

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Thirty-Four

**Embry's POV**

Looking back on it, it was undoubtedly the worst thing I've ever done in my life. Alex hurt me so bad, but I'd never wanted to cause her pain. Of course not. But I was off my face on alcohol and those mysterious drugs, although deep down, I probably knew it was wrong. But I didn't stop, because I needed it. I'd missed Alex so much that I needed something, anything to take my mind away from the irrevocable burning pulsating through my body because I couldn't be with her. My whole body was repulsed by this random lady, not that I can actually remember what happened. And that woman, she looked so much like Alex…

I can't even remember what happened. I just remember waking up.

The worst moment of my life.

She just drained on about how 'big' I was. And asking me if I usually had that trouble. Apparently I didn't even come, and it took her ages to actually get me hard in the first place. Big fucking shock there, you stupid slut. Everything… ruined.

I ran into the bathroom and heaved out the contents of my stomach.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I smiled as I made my way into Embry's house. The door was unlocked and I could already feel the whole in my stomach being filled at the prospect of seeing my Embry again. It had been nine days. Nine fucking days. I don't know how I'd ever even contemplated leaving him before. I knew for sure that I couldn't go two days without him.

By the time I got to his door, I was smiling like a fucking kid in a candy store. I pushed his door open quietly, to try and not wake-

No. This cant be- it must be wrong. My eyes must be lying. They're sending the wrong message to my brain. Maybe I took drugs? I'm dreaming? No. This-this- he promised! I believed him! He said he loved me- _just_ me. Yet, here there was, lying in his bed. A naked woman. A naked woman in my boyfriend's bed. A naked woman in my _imprints _bed.

I guess you could argue that he might not of had sex with her, but she had her arms wrapped around his naked torso. The likeliness of there being no sexual activities happening was incredibly unlikely. I wasn't even going to wake him up and listen to him; I just couldn't listen to his lies anymore. I had been made a fool. I wonder how long he's been doing this. I felt the bile rise to my throat.

The whole in my stomach that had recently filled up came smashing back into my body. Ripping apart my insides and heart. Ripping my _soul._ All of it, shredded to minuscule pieces. Only to be replaced by unmanageable pain. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to be sick. It didn't make sense. I though that this wasn't supposed to happen? When you imprint, it's them, and only them? Why did it have to be _me?_ Why was it me who once again couldn't have things work out the way that they were supposed to? They way that every other person who's imprinted relationships work? Why was it me who always had to be put through the pain?

Oh yeah- I remember now. I deserved the pain. I deserved every single cell that convulsed with unthinkable pain. My head went fuzzy as I swayed on the spot. How could I have been so stupid? I _knew_ I could never have been good enough for him. He knew that too, evidently.

Anger flooded through me as I tried to actually breath, but it was pointless and exhausting. How could he do this to me? He _promised!_ I looked away from them, and saw some paper on his desk and I rummaged around for a pen.

'_I can't- you- no- don't- love- I-,'_ I wrote and groaned in frustration and crossed each word out. '_I don't want you to ever come near me again.' _

I ended up writing, although I was dubious if he could actually read what I'd put as my hand was shaking so hard. I scrunched it up and tucked it into his hand. His lovely warm hand. I squeezed it before walking away, almost crumpling to the floor by the pain in the fact that this could be the last moment I might ever touch him.

He stirred at the movement and his eyes flickered open.

"Alex?" He mumbled and my heart shattered all over again.

I just walked away. Walked away from my one true love. _True._ I scoffed as I started running full pelt towards my home. If there was one thing about Embry, it was that he wasn't true. Tears started pooling down my cheeks and I screamed in outrage. He made me cry about him! No! I pushed my body further; basking in the burning sensation in my thighs at the speed I pushed them forward with. It felt good to feel something. Something that wasn't regret, shame, disappointment, self-loathing, anger, doubt, hate and love. I'd had enough with those feelings. I wanted it to all go away.

What I hated most of all was that I _knew_ this would have happened. At the start, I knew everything wasn't going to be a fairytale. But I tricked myself into believing that it was. That I would be enough for him. Why do I do his? Why do I have to let myself be sucked in, only to be hurt? It was my own fucking fault!

I slammed through the door and it sprung against the wall, erupting with a loud bang that shook the house. I knocked the ornaments off the desks as I stumbled into the kitchen. I heard some voices upstairs but I didn't listen. I yanked open draws before hurling them back into the counter until I find what I was looking for.

With shaky hands I lifted the large chopping knife from the draw. I ran my fingers against the sharp blade and blood prickled down my finger. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Finally. A release. I ripped open my jumper sleeve with the large knife and smiled in anticipation as I unsteadily brought it down to meet my skin.

Oh, how thin my skin was. It broke so easily. I snorted, just like my heart. Broken so easily…

I moaned in ecstasy as I felt the blood starting to slowly leak out of my arm. This pain, this I could deal with. It felt good. I deserved this. I _wanted_ this. It took my mind away from everything else and the pain that had been ripping against my heart flooded out.

I brought the knife further down my hand with a great force. Oh, how wondrous it is to feel this again. How is it possible that our bodies can feel like that? I

I smiled meekly at the beautiful feeling in my arm before my dad came flying into the kitchen. He stood there shocked for a moment as I swayed on the spot, blood trickling out as I smiled. He screeched and ran to me.

"No, Alex. Please. Not my baby girl. Why did you- I can't loose you too." He mumbled as he dragged me to the counter and pushed a clean kitchen towel over my arm.

I smiled at him. What is he doing? "I'm sorry I could never be good enough, daddy." I whispered before I blacked out for the last time ever.

* * *

I woke up to a bright while light.

What?

No!

I rubbed my eyes. No!

I looked around and saw my dad asleep on the bed I was laying in. No!

I was in a hospital. No!

I was alive. No! No! No! Fucking _no!_

I looked down at my wrist; it had a bandage on it. I felt the tears prickling to my eyes.

I was so fucking useless- I couldn't even kill myself. Why can't I succeed at one thing? That's all I wanted. All I've ever wanted. I just wanted death. Was it so much to ask? Most people will do whatever they can to hide from it, so why must I try so hard to accomplish it?

Why do I have to like through this?

My dad sat up, startled, when he felt me moving.

"Daddy?" I asked quietly as a tear slipped down my cheeks.

His own eyes filled with tears and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I'm here now, my sweet girl. I'm so sorry- why did you-? All your life, you- we – I don't understand." He stopped and breathed deeply. "We can get through this, Alexandra." He said, his voice full of concern and pain.

Although I felt like dieing, as my dad held on to me like I mattered and I leaned on his shoulder, I felt the overwhelming guilt consume me again. How could I put him through death again?

We sat there for a while as we both cried. "When your mother died," He started, his voice quavering already. He had never spoke to me about my mum before. Sure I had tried, but he would always change the subject or walk away. "I couldn't handle it. I still can't. I loved her so much. I love you all so much as well. But you were so strong, taking care of everything. I'm so proud of you, my little Lexie." He said and stroked my hair as I sobbed openly. "I never meant to push you all away like I have. It just hurts so much, to be constantly reminded of how much we've lost. And how I can't be strong enough for you all." He was merely whispering now as I shook my head forcefully, spilling more tears over the bed. "But I'm going to be here for you now. What ever it is, I will help you. I care about you so much. I know I don't show it, but I do. You will always be my baby girl."

I smiled softly as tears continued to rake through me. He didn't pester to me to talk to him; he just let me get it all out. I saw some figures come through the door but my eyes were too blurry from tears to make out who it was. I felt the bed dip and more arms snaked their way around my body. I could tell now, Laura and Theo.

They didn't say anything; we just sat there, crying. I felt strangely comforted as I laid there, cradled securely by my family.

"We're here for you, Alex. From now until forever. Just us." Laura whispered into my ear.

"And the girls and Josh. And of course-," Theo started to say Embry's name but I let out a loud wail.

"What did he do?" My dad asked shortly. Theo frowned as he stared at my dad, then turned his head slowly to me, his eyes following afterwards.

"An-no-other-r wom-man-n!" I wailed as more tears came out. I couldn't seem to stop them anymore. I'm such a fucking pussy nowadays.

My family did the whole protective 'I'm going to kill him' thing, but I had just blocked it out as I tried to get a grip on myself. A nurse came in and started checking me over, talking to me about stuff, but I didn't take any of it in.

The pain was still blurring my vision and I felt so empty. So hurt and empty.

Then I heard when she said.

Something about my baby.

My baby.

My baby.

My fucking baby!

I can't believe myself. I'm so fucking selfish. I nearly killed my unborn child. I- the pain just tripled.

I was going to fucking live. I was going to fucking live for my child. I wouldn't let them have a fucked up life, like me. They were going to have the most amazing life ever. I'll be damned if they get a fucking paper cut.

* * *

**AN: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Don't kill me. I'm evil. **

**Evil. Evil. Evil. **

**I bet you were all like WHATTTTT? When Embry was speaking :L Hahaha.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Want to read on? Want me to never write again? What bit's were you're favourites?**

**Revieww! And a massive thank you to every one who's stickng with this and reading and reviewing constantly :) x**


	35. Chapter 35 Ignorence

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Thirty-Five

**Alex's POV**

"Alex!" He screamed. "Alex! Let me see her! No! No! Alex! Please! No! You- Please! No!"

I squeezed my eyelids shut and clamped my hands over my ears to drown out his piercing cries.

I heard my family and the doctors fighting with him outside. And I heard the pack, who were probably restraining him.

They all sounded so pained. And it was all _my_ fault.

I started rocking myself so I didn't start crying again. Embry's cries and shouts cutting through my heart.

He slammed through the door and I felt him come up to me and fall to his knees next to my bed. I just continued rocking myself forwards and backwards.

"Alexandra…" He whispered and brought his hand up to stroke my face. I flinched away from his touch, still pressing my eyelids together. All I could think about was him touching that girl with those hands. Those hands that were meant to touch only me. "I'm so sorry."

"Come back!" I heard Theo shout as he ran through the door. He tackled Embry to the floor.

"I told you- I'll kill you if you hurt her! So now, it's your time!" He shouted as he pounded Embry in the face.

"Theo! Get off him!" Sam ordered as he walked through and Paul and Jared tried pulling Theo off.

"No, let him…" Embry pleaded.

"My pleasure." Theo grunted before smashing Embry in the face, effectively breaking his nose, for like the tenth time.

"No, no, no, no…" I mumbled, over and over again as I rocked forwards and backwards. Forwards and backwards. Forwards and backwards.

I blocked everything out as I rocked forwards and backwards. Forwards and backwards. Just thinking about my baby. Forwards and backwards. What it will be like to hold them. Forwards and backwards. Teach them to walk, talk, watch them grow old…

* * *

I woke up again and looked up to see Rosalie standing over the hospital bed I was laying in.

"I can't believe what you did." She said. I winced and sat up, burying my face in my hands.

"Don't." I pleaded and I saw her shaking her head in annoyance.

"I came to talk to Carlisle and smelt your brother, so I thought I'd see why he… I didn't expect this." She said as she stared at me intently. "How could you do that, Alexandra? You have a baby!"

I screamed at her. "You have not a fucking clue, Rosalie. I know what I did. I can't believe. I just forgot, okay? I forgot I was taking another's life again. I just wanted to have the pain go away. Was it too much to just ask to die? I'm not strong enough to live, Rosalie!" I said and she sighed and stared at me.

I looked up into her harsh but beautiful eyes. "How the fuck am I meant to look after a child when I can't even look at a pointy object without think of what wonders I could…" She cleared her throat and I trailed of, blushing a deep breath.

She placed her freezing hand on my arm and I looked back at her. "As much as I hate what you smell of. I'll help you." She said and I frowned in confusion.

"I don't need help.

She turned around to look out the window. "I've wanted a child as long as I can remember. And you blatantly won't have the funds, or strength for what it will take to look after a child." Her voice was quiet as she was in deep thought.

I felt a little angry, how could she say this to me? It was my fucking kid! Of course I could look after them. But then I remembered, I fucked _everything_ up.

"You're right."

She turned to me and nodded. "I won't let you go through this alone. I helped Bella through hers, and I imagine yours will be a little less- complicated. Alice will be ecstatic if she can start buying baby clothes again."

I laughed a little. "You don't need to-," I started but she cut me off.

"I know what I do and don't need to do. But I want to. You've been through a lot, I know. I hate you because you have everything I could only wish for, and you tried to take it away from yourself. But, you're hurt. I won't let you make this mistake again. If you want, that is." She said and stared me in the eyes for a while.

"Thank you." I whispered.

She just nodded. Her icy demeanour coming back on. I liked Rosalie. She was harsh and bitchy to most people, and it completely caught me of guard at her genuine niceness, but she was a good person.

"You're going to live for your child from now on, yes?" She said and I closed my eyes and I breathed in deeply.

"Yes." I whispered again.

"How are you feeling?" She said after a long silence.

"Hungry."

She laughed and went to exit the room. "I'll get you some food."

"Rosalie?" I called and she turned to me in question. "Thank you again." She nodded curtly. "Just, please, don't eat my baby."

She rolled her beautiful eyes and stalked out of my room.

Effie walked in a few minutes later and perched herself on the side of my bed and stared at me.

I eventually looked up at her but then reverted my eyes back to the hospital blanket.

"I don't know what to say, Alex." She whispered as she took my hands in hers. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, frowning.

"I should have been there for…" I squeezed her hands sharply to stop her speaking.

"Don't be silly." I said as I glared at the floor.

"Why did you do it, Alex?" She asked softly and I closed my eyes, trying to block out the images that flooded back into my mind. "I know what he did, but…"

"I'm not meant to be, Effie. Everything around me goes wrong. It's a sign. I wasn't supposed to live." I whispered, before I processed what was coming out of my mind.

"No! Alex. Oh no. That's not true!" She shouted in a pained voice and wrapped her arms around me. I closed my eyes again but didn't hug her back.

"I'm okay, Effie." I said as Rosalie walked gracefully back into the room.

Effie looked at me unsurely and I nodded.

"Embry wants to talk to you." She said and I could feel my face crumpling up again.

"She doesn't want to." Rosalie said as she placed the food in front of me.

Effie frowned at Rosalie for just a moment as she scooted off the bed but she nodded and smiled at her afterwards.

I looked around me and the boring white walls when a nurse came into my ward. There is officially nothing I hate more than hospitals.

They treat me like a fucking invalid. Like I really need there help and will die without them. Theres nothing I hate more than that. Though, I guess that really was the case a dew hours ago…

* * *

"You've got to go to school, Alex." My dad said and I groaned. "Now, ."

The pain of not seeing Embry still enveloped me, but I had to get on. I knew this. I was determined to. I'd talked to Doug, Matt and Luke, they all know what's going on, and said they're going to help me. I got back from the hospital last night. It's been two days since I tried to kill myself, and I haven't even cut myself since.

Embry persistently came round, trying to get me to talk to him, and each time it hurt more than the last. His visits were usually coupled with long beatings from my brother, and even my dad once.

"_Not my fucking daughter, you stupid little shit! You won't hurt her again, so just get the fuck out of my sight!"_

His angry voice replayed in my head, causing me to shiver. I was still gob smacked at my dad. He was actually _caring_ about me now. I just didn't understand it. Why did he care, now? I thought he'd kick me out when he found out I was pregnant. He's been really supportive and has done, like, a total one-eighty. Everyone else is really shocked at him as well.

I grabbed my old pair of jeans and pulled them on and pulled on a t-shirt and a cardigan that covered my stomach.

You couldn't tell that I had a person growing inside of me, but it did look like I was putting on a bit of weight. And my boobs- oh my god! Embry would-

I felt the immense pain doubling but pushed it down and went to the kitchen to get some food.

I heard a horn beep from outside and picked my bag up and walked outside.

Doug had agreed to give me a lift to school, but when I walked out, not only was he there, but Embry was now pulling up in his car too.

I winced and walked straight for Doug's car. But Embry got out and jogged towards me.

"Alex." He said softly.

"Don't." I said quietly and tried to get passed him.

"Please. I'm so sorry." He said as stuck his hand out, letting it brush against my side as I walked to Doug's car and got in. His touch still sent shivers down my spine and satisfying electricity to coarse thorough every cell.

He didn't seem to just be giving up like he had so long ago when I freaked out when he told me I was his imprint. How I would trade everything to go back to those times. So simple and delusional.

When I convinced myself that something in my life would go right. Why did I even think that? Things only go right in movies, books. Even other people's lives. But mine? Never. My life was so that when other people had things go wrong with them, I would step in and say, 'hey- at least you didn't watch you're mother get beheaded, ruined you're families life, then fall madly in love with a man who impregnated you, then fucked another' and they would shrug and say 'Sure, I guess you're right. It really doesn't matter that I lost my favourite lip gloss and had a fight with my friend. Jeez, you really put things in perspective'.

I would wake up wishing that it were all just a dream. That it hadn't really happened. Because it shouldn't have. I was his fucking imprint, it wasn't mean to be like this.

Maybe I wasn't his imprint, maybe it was all lies from the start…

We sat in silence on the way to school while I thought about everything. We got out and walked over to Matt and Luke. Doug stayed close to me, and I was glad, I felt so lonely lately.

"Whoa! Look at those." Luke said as his and Matt's eyes made there way down my body.

"Tell me about it." Matt mumbled as I shifted uncomfortably under their strong gazes.

"I drove them to school." Doug announced proudly and I sighed and glared at him. He blushed and mumbled an apology.

"Can I just…?" Luke said as he raised a hand to by breast. Then, Embry appeared out of nowhere and tackled him to the floor. Luke cried out in shock while Embry punched him in the face.

"Stop ogling her! Stop being so fucking disrespectful!" He shouted and I groaned.

"Emb, get off him." I said quietly and Embry immediately bounced up and turned to me and nodded.

"How are you?" He almost whispered and I rolled my eyes, trying to get myself from having a break down in the middle of the school's parking lot.

"I'm sorry! Alex, I'm so sorry." He shouted when I turned to walk off.

I turned and looked him in the eyes. Oh, his captivating eyes. He took a step closer to me and held my gaze intently.

"I was so drunk, Alex. And there were pills too…" He started and I growled slightly. Great- he doesn't want me to take drugs, but he's fine to do it! "I just wanted to get over the pain. I couldn't deal with not having you with me." I just nodded. I knew this was my fault; he didn't have to tell me. "I didn't know what I was doing. The thought disgusts me. I have no recollection of that entire day. You know I'd never willingly do that."

Matt came up behind me. "No. She doesn't know that. Because she can't trust you. You're just some fucking little twat who doesn't know what he had. You've ruined it. Leave her alone." Matt said as he put his arm around me and walked us over to school.

Embry crumpled to his knees as Doug and Luke followed. Doug supporting Luke as he held his face.

"My love…" He mumbled and Doug turned to him and glared at him.

"She's not yours, jackass. She's nothing of yours." He spat bitterly before they ushered me through the school to my next class, maths.

"Don't worry, Alex. We'll help you through this." Luke said softly when they sat me down.

"I don't need you to take care of me." I muttered and they just looked at me disbelievingly.

"Okay, fine. One thing then, don't let me stare into his eyes to long." I said and they looked at me confusedly. "I get kind of lost in them…" I mumbled as my cheeks blushed red and they laughed a little awkwardly at me.

"As long as you don't want to be with him, we'll help you stay away." Matt said and ruffled my hair before he and Luke bounded off to the next class and Doug took a seat next to me. Embry's seat.

As his name entered my mind, he entered the classroom. He smiled goofily when he looked at me, before pain overflowed his face. He walked over to me and when his eyes rested on Doug, he grew angry.

"That's my seat." Embry growled at him, and Doug smirked up at him.

"But like a few things, not yours anymore." He said slowly, and motioned his head to me slightly. I don't think I was meant to notice, but I did. And it hurt so much. Embry stepped back in physical pain.

Doug just smirked at him as I buried my face in my hands.

"Good morning, class. Mr. Call; take a seat, if you please." Miss Athey said as she came and he growled at Doug and then dumped his bag on the only table in front, it was the only one that was left and slightly close to us.

I kept my eyes down and tried to focus on my work and not think about Embry. But it was so hard. I couldn't carry on trying to ignore everything that was happening when he was right in front of me.

Was what he said true?

I couldn't go back to him. I couldn't trust him anymore. He'd just keep hurting me. Every time I went away from him I'd constantly be worrying if he'd go to another person behind my back. I just could give him what he wanted. So I was to let him get what he deserved: someone better.

Why did this hurt so much? He just had sex with another woman. Nothing emotional. Just a drunk one-night stand. Hell- I've had them. You can't control what you're doing when you're drunk. And if he had taken drugs, then he _really_ wasn't in control.

But it still hurt. It hurt so much, I can't explain. That's all that ever seems to happen to me. Unexplainable pain.

"Stop staring at her." Doug growled and snapped me out of my daze. I looked up to see Embry just staring intently at me.

I got up and stumbled to the front of the classroom, ignoring everyone's looks.

"Need the toilet." I explained meekly to Miss Athey as I passed and opened the door. When I was out, I ran to the nearest toilets, the disabled ones, where I preceded to haul the contents of my stomach.

Erg. No. Tell me its not this. Morning sickness. Fucking _yay_.

I flushed the toilet and stumbled over to the sink, still on my knees, and scrubbed my hands and face clean.

My throat hurt. My back hurt. My boobs hurt. My head hurt. My heart hurt. My whole fucking body hurt.

I fell back against the wall, sobbing. Why? Why does everything have to hurt? Why couldn't I just have been a normal girl? With a loving family who was all alive and everything was uncomplicated. No cheating boyfriends. Just a nice, mediocre life.

I'd gone back to not letting anyone see me cry since that night in the hospital. They'd already started treating me like a liability; I didn't need anymore of their sympathy. I didn't need to be taken care of. They wouldn't even give me a fucking knife to use for dinner!

So now I had to go around crying in school toilets because I've got such a fucked up life. Great.

It's so dirty in here.

Why? Why did I have to go through every fucking thing alone? Embry should have been here; rubbing my back, holding my hair back, telling me everything was going to be all right.

But he wasn't. Because he shagged another girl. So now I was condemned to be a single mum for the rest of my life.

Perfect.

* * *

**AN; Soooo, like it ? I hope you like how she's dealing with it. I wanted her to be even more depressed, but keeping her as the character she was at the start.**

**Any idea's for stuff to come? Thank you so much everyone who's been reviewing! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**X**


	36. Chapter 36 Insane?

**Unsuspecting**

Thirty-Six

**Embry's POV**

I sat in Sam and Emily's house, crying my face off like a fucking baby. The guys all just stared at me. Those who'd imprinted looked at me in absolute disgust.

Effie came in with Brady and they stared at me too, until Effie came over and put her arms around me.

I leaned against her as I continued to cry like a pussy. She had Alex's scent on her.

"How could you do that, man?" Jared asked after a while. I growled at him. He was being so judgmental; he had not a freaking clue what I was going through.

"Brady didn't do that." Quil said added and Effie stiffened besides me. "He didn't go and fuck another woman cause Effie went away."

"Hey, guys. Stop it, now." Sam said as he walked through the door way and all there heads snapped up to him in shock. "If you saw the both of them, you'd have realised that Embry was a million times worse."

Brady stood up, trembling with anger, and glared at Sam. "Are you saying I don't care about Effie?" He growled and Sam rolled his eyes.

"It gets worse over time, pup. And Alex is pregnant. None of us know what it was like for him. And if I remember correctly, none of you went to try and help him throughout it even when I asked you to, because he was too 'depressing'. Great pack brothers you were, you didn't help him in his time of need." Sam said, and all the guys bowed their heads down in shame simultaneously. It looked quite comical really, apart from I was in so much pain I'm not even tempting to explain the scale of it.

"I can only imagine what his pain must have been like." He turned to me, but I closed my eyes. "None of us in a million years will be able to agree the repercussions, but we can understand why you got drunk and took the drugs to try lesson the pain." He said and the others nodded a little.

I crawled over to him. "Kill me, Sam." I whispered as I slumped on the floor by his feet.

"I told you before, Embry. We won't do that." He said. "You're just going to have to carry on trying to win her back."

"Though, the stalking is getting a bit extreme, dude." Brady said with a laugh.

Jared laughed a little too, trying to lighten the thick atmosphere. "I mean, we're all pretty obsessive and protective, but following her around _everywhere_ is a bit weird."

"What?" Effie asked, her little voice thick with confusion.

"Err, nothing, Eff." Brady said and scratched the side of his head awkwardly. Everyone kind of forgot she was listening in on all of that.

"Brady- tell me what's been going on. Now."

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I had just been sick again, so frankly, my mood was as fucking raw as my throat was.

I stomped down the stairs when I heard banging on the front door. I hauled it open to reveal a frantic looking Embry.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he pushed me in and shut the door and started stroking my arms softly.

I closed my eyes. It was little touches like that that I missed. "Why?" I asked breathlessly as I opened my eyes again.

He looked away awkwardly and then turned to look at me, he looked like a little kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I, err, heard you."

I nodded as I stared off into the distance. "Please, Alex. Let me talk?" He pleaded and I dared a look in his eyes, which I shouldn't have.

He looked so sad and upset, it broke, twisted and mauled at my heart. I nodded feebly and he smiled sadly and let out a sigh of relief.

"Sit down, you probably ache." He said as he moved me to sit down on the sofa. He crouched down onto his knees in front of me and took my hands in his as he stared me in the eyes.

I couldn't actually pull away from him; I could only manage to just stare at him helplessly.

"It won't ever happen again." He stated and I rolled my eyes, finally breaking the intense eye lock. "It won't, Alex. I'm never touching alcohol or any drugs ever again in my life."

I just sighed and pursed my lips together disbelievingly. "I promise you on my life, Alex. And I know that my promises don't mean a lot to you anymore. But I'm going to make them. I will prove to you that you can trust me again." He said as he brought my hands to his lips.

I pulled them away. "No! I _won't _trust you again. I can't!"

He looked pained and rested his hands on my knees. I looked up into his eyes and he stared at me in horror. "Forgive me?" He asked, his voice so low it was barely audible.

"I don't know if I can." I whispered and he shook his head ferociously and squinted his eyes shut and started speaking in slight hysteria.

"No. No! You have to. Alex. No. Please. I never- you. I love _you_. Only _you_. It's always been _you_. Just _you_. I need _you_. _I_. _Need_. _You."_ He mumbled, his words not making sense as he griped onto my thighs desperately. "You cant not- I wasn't mean to do that! It wasn't supposed to happen! I just wanted the pain to subside! Not th-this! I didn't want more pain! Worse pain! Because I hurt you! Oh, Alex. I never wanted to hurt you. Please, Alex. Don't be hurt. It meant nothing. And you- you tried to- to- I can't even say it. You did that because of me! My fault. _I_ made you want to do that!" He wailed.

His voice and the look in his eyes and the tears pooling quickly down his face almost had me forgiving him.

"I'm supposed to make you feel brilliant- make you realise how perfect you are! I'm such a fucking failure. I'm sorry, Alex. You deserve so much better than me. I can't- I'm so sorry. You're so perfect, my love. You don't deserve this!"

He was openly sobbing as he buried his face into my thighs as he kneeled on the floor in front of me.

I felt my heart being twisted in pain again as I heard his cries. I'd do anything to get those tears to stop…

I stroked his hair gingerly and he pulled his head up slightly, leaning his cheek into my hand with his eyes closed and he let out a gut wrenching sob every so often. He opened his eyes as he took deep breaths.

"Don't blame yourself, Alex. I know you. You will think it's because of you." He said while shaking his head. "It's not. It's my fucking fault. I'm so useless." He sobbed and buried his face in my lap again as he gripped onto my hips tightly, but gently.

"Promise me, Alex. Promise you'll never blame yourself." He whispered as he moved up and cupped my face in his hands, moving his face centimetres from his. "Never you're fault. Promise me you believe me."

His true sincerity had me utterly breathless but I still couldn't force myself to nod my head.

"Please, Alex. Please. Please. Please." He whispered, over and over again he repeated it.

"Embry?" I chocked out. He's acting so… insane and hysterical.

He looked back at me with such hope filled eyes and vulnerability, that I felt like I could literally crush him in my hands. He would risk so much hurt, just because I said his name and sounded like I cared?

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I sighed and frowned. I pulled my hands up and gently stroked away his tears. He closed his eyes at my touch again.

I smiled gently as his tears seemed to stop cascading down and I pulled my sleeve over my hand and used it to soak up some more of his tears.

Just then my door opened and my dad sprang through, but when he saw Embry he paused and instantly grew angry.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He whispered furiously and Embry opened his eyes to stare at my dad. "Just get out." He ordered harshly, and then turned to me.

"There's someone here, you need to meet them." He said happily before he opened the door completely and I saw a woman standing there.

I ran to the bathroom and retched into the toilet for the second time that day as the images flooded through to my mind.

No. No. No.

Embry was by my side before I'd barely even got there. He hadn't seen the lady, so he didn't know what was going on. He held my hair back and gently rubbed circles on my back. It felt so good.

I flushed the toiled and stumbled back into the living room.

"No! That's not right!" I shouted as I kept my eyes clamped shut.

"Alex! Honey. It's your _Aunt_. Just your _Aunt,_ okay? I know how similar she is- it's just you're aunt." My dad said as he came to me and held my arms.

I opened my eyes slowly to stare at her.

She looked so much like my mother, it was unreal. But then there was something…

Embry joined me and then gasped and stumbled backwards, causing me to smash into the wall next to me.

I looked between them for a moment till it clicked and my aunt gasped. I ran back into the bathroom and threw up all over again.

Embry cheated on me with my aunt. Fucking brilliant.

So now not only do I have the image of my deceased mother in my head when I see my old favourite aunt, I also have the image of her _fucking my boyfriend._

Ex-boyfriend, I should say.

This is all just way to fucked up.

Embry was at my side again, massaging my back with excellence and I closed my eyes, completely melting under his touch. He brought me up, washing my hands and face in the sink as he supported me.

"Oh god. Oh – God!" He whined as he rubbed my smaller hands in his tough ones with soap. "This- no. I'm so sorry, Alex."

He rinsed my hands and some how managed to retrieve a towel from the other side of the bathroom while he still kept my upright. He dried my hands and face delicately and I gripped onto the towel.

"Leave me alone, Embry." I said and he froze for a moment.

"What?" He whispered and placed his burning hot hands securely on my arms.

"We can't be together. There's too much stuff constantly ripping us apart. I can't take it."

I looked up at his beautiful face and it was contorted with pure panic and absolute horror. "No! No, Alex. My love, you cant. No. We have to be together." He whispered as he fell to his knees. He wrapped his arms around my legs and buried his face in my stomach. "We're meant to be together. Me and you; always."

"I-,"

"What about our baby, Alex?" He whimpered as he pulled his head back slightly and motioned my stomach. "Our baby."

I sighed and leant back against the sink. Embry moved with me.

"You said you grew up fine without a father." I practically whispered. I knew I shouldn't have said it, but I just couldn't stop it.

"No! No!" He fell back onto the floor, curling up into a ball as he started crying again. He started mumbling words that I couldn't decipher from the amount of crying and his gasping for air. He just gave up after a little while and just lay there crying helplessly.

I just stood there as my own personal feelings melted out of me and only his remained. Only the pain that he was feeling, that was all I could feel. All I could think of was him, and trying to get his outrages sobs to stop.

I sat down next to him and put my hands out. He let out another wail and crawled over to me, wrapping his arms tightly around me as he cried into my arm.

"You cant – not – let me – see – my – baby!" He squeaked in between sobs and gasps for breath. "Must – my – child!"

I stroked his face softly as the pain overrode me. How could I do that to him? The thought alone had him in absolute pieces. He was being so completely vulnerable and was clinging on to me, when I was the one putting him through this. After everything, he still trusted me so much.

"It's okay, Embry. You can see them." I said and he let out a loud wail and started kissing up my arm.

"Thank you. So, so, so, so much." He mumbled while I just stared at him.

He tried to kiss me on the lips but I jerked away. He frowned at me and he looked so hurt.

"What?" He whispered as he held on to me tightly.

"You can see our child, Em. But I can't be like that with you." His face crumpled with pain again. "Just – give me time." I whispered and he nodded.

* * *

**AN; Whoa, so, did you like Embrys breakdown? She's not going to be forgiving him so easily though, even if she really wants to, don't worry :)**

**He's still in the 'dog house' :L**

**Thanks everyone :)**

**REVIEW ;)**

**v**


	37. Chapter 37 Hold Me?

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Alex's POV**

I walked in Doug's house with him after school. I had just endured another painful day of trying to not give in to Embry. I didn't sit with him in lessons, or lunch, I didn't speak to him much either. He just followed me around, staring.

I told him I needed space and I still wasn't sure whether I was ever going to take him back, because he hurt me so bad. He just told me that he couldn't let me go.

I flopped down on Doug's bed and he laughed and laid next to me. "Rough day?" He asked sarcastically, I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for being there for me, Doug." I said and turned to look at him. He smiled as he put his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"No prob'." He said and I smiled up at him.

"It means a lot." He just stared me in the eyes, not saying anything and my smile lessoned. "Doug?" I whispered.

He brought hand up and brushed a stand of hair out of my face and then let his hand linger on my cheek. "Doug?" I repeated. He leaned in slowly as his eyes flickered shut.

I just laid there in shock, my eyes wide until he pressed his lips to mine.

It just felt so… wrong.

I pushed him off me and sprang up. "What the hell, Doug?" I screamed, hoping he'd just start laughing and say it was a joke.

He groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Joke, yeah?" I asked. He sighed and looked up at me.

"You know it wasn't, Lex." He said quietly.

"Yes it was." I said, angrily. "Fuck you, Doug! I was being nice, and you go around and pull shit like this." I shouted and tried to exit his room.

He let out an aggravated breath, and then caught my hand, spinning me around and then he pined me up against his wall.

"It's not a fucking joke, Alex." He said as he pushed his body against mine. I just shook my head stubbornly. "Oh- don't tell me you haven't noticed."

I looked up at him in absolute confusion. "What are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Lex. I want you, bad." He whispered into my ear, before trailing kisses down my neck.

"No you don't, Doug." I said and he groaned and pushed in to me harder.

"I do. And I know you like me too, you came to _me."_ He said as he started kissing back up my neck and on the spot that usually had me crazy when Embry did it. But with Doug- nothing.

Doug was beautiful, he was lovely, he was funny, he was fucking perfect, but I felt _nothing_ for him.

I shook my head softly. "I love you, Alex." He whispered and I pushed him off.

"No! No! You don't! You don't! You don't!" I shouted as I ran down his stairs, he followed after me.

He caught my hand again but I pulled away from him. "You don't understand. I'm too complicated, you don't love me." I said and he put his hands either side of my waist.

"_You_ don't understand, Alex. Let me help you forget about Embry." He whispered in my ear and I thought about it.

Maybe I could. Maybe Doug was there to help me forget Embry. Maybe this was my chance.

But I didn't love Doug. I couldn't put him through that.

The pack had told me about the whole Jacob/Bella/Edward thing ages ago, before Nessie came along, and I knew how much it had hurt Jacob. I couldn't put Doug through that.

What am I talking about? Doug wouldn't do that for me me. This is just a joke. People don't fancy me. This is just a joke. How could I begin to contemplate believing his lies? It's _me_ for fucks sake. The only reason why Embry even talks to me is because of this imprinting thing,

I pulled out of his grip and walked out the door.

Oh god.

Why does everything have to ruin? Why did Doug have to pretend to like me? Now everything going to be weird.

I walked down his road, and saw Embry standing at the edge of the forest, staring at me.

I turned away and stalked to my house.

This is all Embry's fault. He ruins _everything._

* * *

Two more days passed. I'm practically a living zombie.

I get up, eat regularly, throw up every now and then, pee quite often, and go to school.

The boys barely speak to me now. They keep persisting that Doug was being genuine. I know better though.

Embry still stares and follows me. I just try to ignore him, but it's getting so difficult.

My family have really pulled through though; they've helped me so much.

Effie, well, Brady told her about everything. Now, I rarely see her. She spends all her time with him and when I do see her, she just tells me that I should take Embry back. She says that I'm hurting him, and if I loved him like the imprint should, I'd take him back.

After everything I've done for her, she picks Brady over me?

But unlike Embry's, I was anticipating her betrayal. Everyone tries to hurt me, so I barely even felt it, because I hadn't trust her to begin with.

It pissed me off though, she hasn't even known about imprinting that long, she has no idea what its like, what I've been through. She can't tell me what to do, because she's never experienced what this is like for me. You can't even compare, because everything is always different for everyone. And right now, all I can think of is the hurt that I always feel. I'm fed up of that hurt, and I want it to end.

Zara rang most days, and I talked to her a lot. Like I'd said before, I'm closest to her, so it's easier to talk to her about stuff. I even told her about Embry. She promised not to tell Josh yet though. Zara's still a mess, so that makes things easier to talk to her about, as well. She can at least partially relate.

But right now, I'd just emptied my stomach in to the toilet again. My back hurt more than you can imagine. Everyone had gone out. I was lonely and desperate. I was tierd, but I could barely even sleep without Embry here.

So I did the only thing I could. I called him.

"Alex?" He answered straight away.

I took a deep breath. "Will you come – hold me?" I asked quietly and I was answered with silence. "Oh, god, sorry. I shouldn't have-," I started as I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid.

"I'll be there in a second." He said quickly and the phone went dead.

Within seconds, Embry was indeed here.

I opened the door and he smiled at me. He stepped in and I shut the door.

We stood in an awkward silence for a bit.

"Take me upstairs?" I whispered and before I even knew it, we were half way up the staircase.

He laid me on my bed gently. "Are you comfortable?" He whispered.

I moaned and pushed at my tight jeans.

He nodded and unbuttoned them, pulling them off me gently.

"Turn over." He whispered, as much as I actually hated him right now, I couldn't not do what he said.

I wanted to jump on him and beat him uncontrollably, but I just couldn't find the energy. So I just succumbed to the fatigue and did what he said.

As I turned over, he pulled my top off and I groaned slightly as he straddled my back.

I unclasped my bra and slid it off as he started massaging my back.

My back had been hurting so much lately from being constantly bent over the toilet, but Embry's hands, they felt like magic. I couldn't even hold in my moans and almost outright screams of pleasure.

Eventually, I drifted off for the first good nights sleep that I've had since I went to England. Finally, to be back in Embry's arms…

* * *

**Embry's POV**

I couldn't fucking believe it. Alex is usually so stubborn, so when she called, I was fucking speechless. I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me. It wouldn't have been the first time. But it wasn't, it was actually her. I know this doesn't mean she forgives me, but still, it felt like I was whole for a little while.

Maybe, she'll let us do this more often. Just to ease the constant pain that there is when I can't see her. But I doubt she will though. It's not like I deserve it.

And when she started moaning when I was rubbing her back- Jesus Christ. If it wasn't for the whole situation what was going on, I surely would have taken her, right there and then.

But now, she's fast asleep in my arms, very nearly naked. I'd missed being able to touch her so much I can't begin to explain. It's been so long.

I shuffled down and kissed her face gently, so gently that she wouldn't wake up.

Her intoxicating scent washed over me again as she moved about.

The past couple of days Alex has been ignoring me. It hurt so much. To think, a month ago I'd been walking around school with her, so totally fucking happy. She would spend all day with me, usually night as well, whenever I didn't have to patrol. I was so fucking lucky back then. It's not like I even for one moment took it for granted, but I just hadn't ever thought that I wouldn't be able to do that with her.

So now, I had to follow her around like a stalker. Wherever she went, I was only moments behind. I slept in my wolf form in the woods outside her room every night. But at the moment, with her laying peacefully in my arms, I just couldn't fucking believe it. My heart was going mental as I stared down at my sweet angel.

I don't know how I was going to survive without her.

The sun rose and her eyelids flickered open. She snuggled closer into me, causing me to start smiling madly and my heart to flutter. Then she paused, as she seemed to realise what was going on and pulled back.

"Embry…" She started saying, sounding kind of pained and apologetic.

I shook my head and she bit her lip. "It's okay, Alex. I understand." I said softly and she breathed out in relief, causing my heart to break a little more.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be." I replied softly.

"I need to go." She said as she pulled away softly and I could feel my heart starting to tear again. I just nodded at her.

"_I_'m sorry, Alex. I didn't ever mean to do what I did." I said when she walked me to her door.

She nodded and looked up at me in the eyes. She looked so sweet and precious and delicate and … breakable.

"I don't want to be hurt again, Embry." She whispered. I let out a soft whimper and pulled her into a hug.

It's because of me that she feels like this. She can't trust anyone because she thinks she's going to get hurt.

It felt so long ago that she had told me she couldn't trust me because it always ended in her getting hurt. But I changed that. I made her love and trust me… Then I went and hurt her.

"I don't want you to be hurt again either, Alex." I whispered as she hugged me back.

We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other, until I heard Theo come in.

"Theo's here. I should go." I said and she nodded against my chest. "I love you." She nodded again. "I'm sorry." I bent down and kissed her forehead lightly. She leaned against me again before pulling back.

I, regretfully, let her go and my arms dropped to my sides lifelessly.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I sat on my sofa, my father, sister, brother and aunt all situated around me.

"So, umm, Aunt Linda," Laura started, trying to break the awkwardness. "We haven't seen you in a while."

I nearly snorted. Yeah, since that day my mother died going to meet you and you refused to talk to us.

She looked up at me, as if realising what I was thinking. "I was young and I didn't know how to deal with it, so I ran away."

My aunt was six years older than me; she'd been fourteen when she ran away from home. Her parents went mad with worry. They died not a year later, in their sleep.

I just nodded at her and she sighed.

"I didn't realise he was you're boyfriend. You know I wouldn't have done that if I'd known." She said and I nodded again, not daring to trust myself to speak or look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry for everything, Andy. You don't know much I hate myself for this."

I stood up. "You shouldn't. Don't worry about me. I don't blame you for anything." I said softly before grabbing my dad's car keys.

"I'm going to the store." I said and he just nodded, staring apologetically between the two of us.

I didn't blame my aunt. I still loved her after everything. It was just hard seeing her. Knowing it was my fault her sister died. My fault that she had to run away from her perfect life that got mauled to pieces. She turned to hard drugs and alcohol. I heard from Boss about her, because he knew about _everything_ and everyone. She was a regular to one of his dealers in Scotland, where she'd gone to live, and apparently she was a mess.

I drove quickly and hopped out as I walked hurriedly into the store. The bitter winds slapping against my bare arms. If only Embry was-

No. I need to stop this. I have to stick to my guns. This was the right thing to do. I can't just keep running to him whenever I needed him. Sometimes, the right thing isn't necessarily the easiest. But we just have to suck it up, and deal with it.

I walked past two ladies who turned to stare at me and as soon as I turned down the next aisle, I heard their chatting continue. Great. People who I don't even know are gossiping about me. Because the people in La Push are bored and have absolutely no life whatsoever, they tend to gossip a lot about other peoples misfortune. Apparently, I'm this week's misfortune. Everywhere I go, I can hear their whispers. They don't know what's going on, so they just make up lies to fill in the gaps. All they really know is that Embry and I were madly in love, then I disappeared for a week and when I came back I didn't want him any more and broke his heart. So the gossip that's usually directed at me isn't particularly pleasant. The girls at school have constantly been calling me a heartless slag and whore and other profanities, usually saying that I was never good enough for Embry anyway and shouldn't put him through that pain. They don't know about _my_ pain, though. What _I've_ had to endue. They don't care. But then again, when has anyone ever known about my pain? Nobody cares about me, except Embry…

"Alex!" I heard Emily call and I span around just as she engulfed me in her arms. I smiled and hugged her back. I loved Emily.

"Hi, Em."

"How are you?" She asked as I pulled away. I looked down awkwardly. 'I'm fucking terrible, but thanks for asking' would have sounded bitchy. "Oh! Alex." She moaned apologetically and squeezed my arm.

She put pressure on where my wound was from so long ago, and pain shot through me. It didn't hurt _that_ much- it was practically healed now, but there was still a little pain there.

And if felt so good.

"Don't worry about me." I said and smiled at her, she frowned a little. "How are the wedding preparations coming along?" I asked her, hoping for a conversation topic change, and her eyes brightened as she launched into a speech about her wedding, so I was saved.

"So, yeah, that's why it's been moved to an earlier date. You're coming to the engagement party tomorrow night, yes?" She asked and my eyes snapped up.

"Engagement party?" I asked confusedly as we walked across the store, picking up random pieces.

"Oh! Didn't they tell you? I've been so busy!" She said and then went into another speech about the engagement party that I was now going to. Great. The whole 'ignore Embry at all costs' thing is going to be pretty fucking hard at a party.

* * *

**AN: Aw, so, Alex is lonely and desperate. She's not becoming a sue, right? Tell me if she starts to piss you off in any way :)**

**OMFG, OMFG, OMFG. I went past the 200 mark. Thank you all SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO much. It's unreal how happy I am.**

**Special thanks to everyone who religiously reviews every chapter! It means a lot that you guys do that, it's what keeps me constantly writing :) **

**Thank you everyone ! x**


	38. Chapter 38 A Green Dress

**Unsuspecting**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Alex's POV**

"You okay, Lex?" Leah asked me when I packed my stuff up after English the next day.

I forced a smiled up at her and nodded. She sighed disbelievingly. "Emily and Sam's engagement party's tonight." She said tonelessly. I looked up at her as I slung my bag over my shoulder and we walked out. "I'm being made to go. Are you?"

I nodded and she sighed with relief. "Good. I'll have another 'broken girl' to mope with." She joked half-heartedly and I smiled at her. "Things are going to work out." She said and I sighed and shook my head, ending talk on that subject immediately.

"How are you?" I asked and she went on a bitch for the whole of lunch. We sat in the cafeteria, as Leah scoffed down a bunch of food while I ate a smaller amount.

The rest of the pack were starting to sit inside now as it was raining practically every day. It's the La Push winter now. Joy. I didn't realise that it could get any colder- but it had.

Embry sat across the hall, staring at me as I tried to pay attention to what Leah was saying. I was having trouble even listening to other people nowadays. My mind just seemed to drift off…

Matt came and sat down next to me, I looked at him in confusion.

"How are you?" He asked and I frowned at him and he sighed. "I'm sorry we've sort of… ditched you. But Doug's real cut up." He said and I groaned and stood up.

He put his hand on my wrist and tried to pull me back down but I restrained. "He is, Alex. Why can't you see that?" I just shook my head, as he held on to me tighter. "It's because of _him_ isn't it?" He said, motioning his head towards where Embry was sat. "You don't owe _him_ anything. You're allowed to move on."

I groaned and pulled my other hand up to rub at my forehead. "You don't understand, Matt. I _can't._"

He sighed again. "Why not?"

"Let go of her, jack ass." Leah said before slamming him on the shoulder, sending him flying backwards a few feet. Everyone stood up to try and see what the commotion was about.

I frowned at Leah as her eyes flickered down to my hand. I looked down at it in confusion. I had a little bit of blood trickling out of the nail marks on my wrist. My eyes flickered shut and I smiled a little as the burning sensation pulsed through my wrist.

If it had been my other arm, he probably would have torn the stitches open…

"Alex?" Embry's panicked voice broke my daze and I shook my head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. I opened my eyes to look at the worried faces around me and I paled a little.

"Err, I'll go get a plaster from the nurse." I mumbled before stumbling out of the cafeteria. A few people followed.

"Shit! I'm sorry, Alex. I didn't realise!" Matt called Embry just turned around and punched Matt in the face and turned back around. I burst out laughing.

It looked really fucking hilarious. The way Embry just sighed and hit him so casually. Like it was actually a bother to him to have to do it.

They all stopped walking and laughed with me, well, Matt just whimpered on the floor and Embry just stared at me intensely with a smile on his lips that had me breathless. He was so beautiful…

My eyes widened when Leah cleared her throat next to me and I squeaked and ran off towards the nurse's office. Fuck! Operation Major Ignoration isn't going very well if I can't keep myself from drooling over him!

"Alex! Alex!" Embry called and I could here him running after me as I hurried to the Nurse's office.

I got the plasters and talked to the nurse a little before I walked out, and was met with Embry. He stepped forward so his body was inches from mine.

"How are you? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly and I groaned and pushed him away.

"Stop it! Everyone- you all keep asking me how I am! How the fuck do you think I am?" I growled and pain over washed his perfect features.

"I- I'm sorry, Alex." He said softly and I huffed.

"Shut up." I said and stalked of to my next lesson, drama. And because it was with Embry, he followed close behind.

"You're really hot when you're angry, Alex. And pregnant. You're really sexy pregnant." He blurted out and I turned to him angrily and his eyes widened as he realised what he said. Then, he just smiled goofily at me as I glared at him.

I groaned. "Shut up. And don't say that word!" I moaned as I looked around us as Embry pushed the door open for me.

"Sexy?" He asked in amusement as I walked past him and rolled my eyes. "When are we going to tell everyone?" He asked as I walked to the back of class, following behind me still.

"_I'_m not going to tell anyone else until absolutely necessary." I said and as he took a seat, I walked across and sat on the stool on the other side of the room.

He groaned and followed me. "Don't walk away from me." He moaned and I glared at him.

"Don't fuck other girls behind my back." I said and he breathed in sharply and took a step backwards, as if I just slapped him.

"Okay, class, we will be doing our first run through of the whole play, today. Everyone, to your places so we can get started straight away." The teacher called and my eyes widened. She has got to be kidding me.

I gaped as I went and stood in my place to Doug. I made eye contact with him and he pursed his lips together and looked away. I winced and turned around to Embry.

Oh god. I hate this fucking play.

We made through most of it quickly. But then it came to the bit I was dreading, scene eleven.

Embry walked towards me slowly, keeping intense eye contact as he spoke. "_Ah! My dearest Genevieve. We have returned at long last from the great battle."_ He said as he came closer to me.

I gulped and unconsciously licked my lips.

He got even closer and gently took my face in his hands. He brushed his lips against mine, and that's all it took.

I practically flung myself onto him, kissing him wish such a passion I hadn't realised I owned. The fireworks that I'd missed set off in my stomach and all rational thinking escaped me.

He moaned into my mouth as he picked me up and his tongue entered my mouth. I wrapped my legs and arms around him securely as we pushed our bodies tightly together. I'd missed the feeling of his lips moving in sync to mine so badly. He squeezed my arse and I moaned as his tongue searched my mouth like it had so many times before. But this, now, it felt so much different. So, so, so different.

We pulled away for breath and stared helplessly into each other's eyes as the teacher started clapping.

"Ah! Bravo! That was magnificent! You captured the raw emotion so well!" She cried as she got everyone to start clapping as well.

I breathed out heavily and shook my head at her in amusement. Embry laughed and then I realised we were still standing – well, Embry was the only one on his feet – with our arms wrapped tightly around each other.

I coughed awkwardly as I saw everyone was still staring at us and I tried to get down, but Embry wouldn't let me at first. Then the bell went, signalling the end of the day and he begrudgingly set me down. We stepped backwards slowly, still staring at each other.

Doug barged past me and I winced. Shit. He turned back to look at me, and guilt consumed me. He looked so hurt. Maybe he wasn't lying…

No, that's absurd. Why would he like me?

I grabbed my bag and tried to exit the school but Embry pushed me gently up against the lockers.

"Do you need a lift to the party tonight?" He asked huskily. I just shook my head and tried to get past him. He groaned and rubbed his jaw. "You can't just pretend that didn't happen, Alex!" He cried and I sighed.

"It was just a kiss we had to do for class. It meant nothing." I whispered, my voice cracked at the end.

He breathed in sharply in outrage and glared at me. "You can't say that! You can't tell me you didn't feel that. I know you still love me! You must!"

I shook my head as I scrunched my face up. I put my thumb on the stitches on my hand, pressing down. Relief flushed over me for a moment as all my worries and stress flooded out.

"Alex!" Embry called out in panic as he pulled my hand away. My eyes widened as I looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He whispered as he stared at me in horror.

I bit my lip and shook my head. "I don't know – I – I – didn't mean to." I whispered back.

"You-," He started but Theo cut him off.

"Come on, Alex. We have to go." He said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

I breathed out in relief and Embry glared at him.

He sighed and turned back to me. "Don't- please- don't do that again." He whispered and I just nodded as Theo directed me outside.

**

* * *

**

**Embry's POV**

She stepped through the doors with Leah. The engagement part was at some fancy little restaurant in Seattle and everyone was being made to wear posh clothes. And boy was I fucking glad of that now.

She had a simple muddy green dress that hugged her beautiful body perfectly.

I somehow managed to spill my drink everywhere when she walked through. Jacob laughed and hit me on the shoulder.

I scowled at him quickly before I tried to mop up the water with a napkin while still gaping at her.

When she walked, her curves- oh my god- she was so gorgeous. Her cleavage wasn't sluttish, but because she'd grown because of the pregnancy, there was plenty more there to see.

The colour went perfectly with her beautiful eyes and I could barely even remember to breath as I stared at her. The dress stopped just before her knees, showing her perfectly toned and tanned legs.

"Where are our seats, Em?" Leah asked tonelessly.

"Leah, you're by Quil, and Alex, you're in-between Embry and Kim." She said and Alex winced.

"Isn't there-?"

"Oh!" Emily said as her eyes flickered over to me. "No, sorry, Alex." She said and put a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder before hurrying off.

Alex turned and bit her lip as we made eye contact.

I just stared open mouthed at her as she came over. I stood up and pushed her seat in as she sat. She blushed and mumbled a thank you. I smiled madly. She was so unbelieving stunning and cute.

"You look beautiful." I said breathlessly and she breathed out aggregately.

"No I don't." She said sharply and looked up at me. I smiled down at her.

"You do." I persisted and her nose scrunched up in anger. Oh god!

"No, I don't." She said and Kim who was next to her sighed and turned around to glare at Alex.

Alex raised her eyebrow at her.

"Why are you doing this, Alex?" Kim asked and Alex frowned, clearly confused. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" She asked and Alex let out a shocked breath.

"I'm sorry if I annoy you, Kim." Alex said, sarcastically and bitterly.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Apology accepted." She muttered and I saw Alex tense up but she just took a deep breath and turned back to stare at the glass in front of her.

I put my hand on her arm and rubbed it soothingly, she calmed down. "Ignore her." I whispered in her ear as I scooted my chair a little closer to her.

She just shrugged and took a gulp from her water. I slid my hand down her arm and took her hand in mine. She sighed and I was surprised when she didn't pull away. She just let me hold her hand. I smiled brightly and stared at her. I can't even remember anything that happened until she pulled away to start eating, and I was pulled out of my daze.

I had noticed that Kim kept sliding in insults and little sarcastic comments throughout, though. It was becoming increasingly hard to not rip Kim apart as I could see it was getting to Alex.

I wolfed down – pun fully intended – my food and turned to see the Alex was putting down her utensils too, even though she'd only eaten about three quarters of what was on her plate.

"You should really eat it all." I said to her. She slapped my hand away from her thigh and glared at me. Okay, I so totally didn't realise I'd been stroking her leg.

"I'm stuffed." She said and turned her head away from me.

"Yeah, but you're eating for two, so shouldn't you really-," I said but trailed off when she turned to glare at me.

"Yeah, but if I eat to much in one go, I usually throw up. But you wouldn't know that, because you don't _know_ what I'm going through, okay?" She whispered angrily and I breathed in sharply.

"I – I- But I _didn't_ know that. But I _want _to." I said pathetically.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, but you were to busy having sex with my aunt to care before, so I didn't think you'd be that interested now." She got up and walked briskly out of the restaurant.

Oh.

That hurt.

I sat there in silence for a bit until Kim turned to me. "Just forget about her, Embry." She said softly and I snapped my head up to her.

It was probably her constant bitching that put Alex in a mad mood to begin with. She wouldn't have been so uptight and aggravated if not.

I just growled at her before I jogged out of the restaurant after Alex.

I found her walking down the road aimlessly. I went up to her and she turned to me.

"I'm sor–," We both said at the same time and smiles broke out on our faces. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as I held her tightly.

"Don't be. _I'm_ sorry." I said and she squeezed me before pulling away slightly so there was a distance between us, but we still had our arms around the other.

"Can we stay out here?" She asked softly and I nodded without hesitance. Like I was going to pass up spending alone time with her. Yeah, right. "I can't believe I said that." She moaned and buried her face into my chest again. "Sorry."

I just shook my head. "Like I said; don't be." She pulled back and sighed, but nodded.

I took her hand in mine and we walked further down the road until we stopped by a bench. She shivered as another blast of wind hit against her bare arms and legs.

"Oh shit!" I said as I shrugged of my jacket and put it over her shoulders. She smiled up at me as she clutched it to herself. "You look so ridiculously tiny in that." I said as she took a seat. It absolutely swamped her. She giggled as I sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

I smiled fucking massively. She just laughed! Because of something _I_ said.

She snuggled into me as she absentmindedly fingered my tie and buttons. "I don't think I've ever seen you in a suit before." She said and pulled back to smile brightly at me.

I rolled my eyes and pulled her back to my body. "We're only wearing them because Sam alpha commanded it so we wouldn't upset Emily." I said and Alex laughed loudly.

"Me and Leah only wore dressed because Emily guilt tripped us."

"Remind me to buy Emily a fucking house." I said under by breath and Alex laughed nervously and prodded me in the chest. "You really do look stunning." I said and Alex shook her head and groaned.

She was about to say something, but I put my fingers over her mouth. "Just accept it, Alex. You're absolutely gorgeous." I said and she laughed and buried her face into my side disbelievingly.

We stayed like that all night, just sitting in each other's arms, joking and messing about and it felt like I was on top of the world. For one night only, we forgot about everything that had happened, forgot all the complications, and it felt so amazing.

It eventually got too dark and Alex kept yawning so I brought her back to her house in my car. I walked her to her front door and she turned to me, smiling. It felt so strange- it felt like we were on a first date or something, not having been together for so long.

Well, we _were_ together.

I bent down and kissed her forehead softly. She smiled and rested her hand on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her tightly, bringing her feet off the ground a little bit. She laughed softly as I set her down, smiling brightly.

"Goodnight, Embry." She whispered before she stretched up on her tiptoes and pecked me softly on the lips.

She pulled away and smiled at me. I just stared at her, completely entranced as she waved and slid behind her front door.

So I did the only thing that seemed appropriate- I skipped back to my car.

* * *

**AN; Did you like it ? Tell me what you think. I've been writing nonstop since I updated after lunch, so I think I deserve a review ;L x**


	39. Chapter 39 A Kiss

**Unsuspecting**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**Alex's POV**

I opened my eyes and took in a deep breath. Mmm…

I looked down, oh great; I was still wearing his jacket. Now I was going to have to speak to him to give it back. I'm never going to stick to this ignoring thing. It smelt so good, though. And it was so warm…

I looked over at my clock, and smiled, its past twelve. That's the most I've slept in a while. After another half hour of just laying there, thinking, I pulled out of the jacket and dragged my ass out of bed and showered and grabbed some food.

Not a while later I was sitting on my bed again, staring at his jacket.

He's probably wondering where it is. I should call him.

_He cheated on you, you shouldn't call him._

I love him still, though.

_He's just going to hurt you again if you go back to him._

But I can't stay away from him.

_But you don't want to be hurt again._

He said he wont hurt me.

_He said that the first time._

What about that well known saying 'forgive and forget'?

What about the unknown saying 'give as much as you're willing to loose'? Because that's what's going to happen. You're going to give him you're heart again, and he's going to smash it back into pieces.

He never hasn't had my heart. It's been his always.

"Alex?" I heard Embry say and I look startled towards the phone that was by my ear.

Oh fucking hell. During my mind arguing I hadn't even realised what I was doing.

"Can I come over?" He asked softly when I didn't reply.

"Yeah." I said softly and I heard some things moving about and then a loud bang. There was shuffling about until Embry's heavy breathing and voice came back to the phone.

"Sorry, I, err, I fell off my bed because I was trying to get up to quickly." He mumbled and I laughed loudly.

"I'll see you in a bit, then." I said.

"You bet. I love you, bye." He said before he hung up and I stared at the phone before dropping it to the bed.

There was a nock at the door and I smiled, my heart already beating fast in anticipation to see him again.

I opened the door and he sighed happily and grinned madly at me.

I smiled back up at him and we walked up to my room in silence.

"Is there a reason why you called?" He asked as he stood by my dresser, fiddling with some of the bottles on it.

"I still have your jacket." I mumbled as I looked around for it.

Then I realised and my blush grew as I walked over and pulled it out from under my cover.

I turned to Embry and just stared at the floor in embarrassment as I held it out for him.

"You slept in it?" He asked in amazement as he stepped forward.

I blushed deepened. "I was tired and cold. My dress was strapless so I could just pull it down and I couldn't be bothered to get changed so, you know…" I trailed off and he chuckled lightly.

"You can keep it, if you want." He said, a playful smile present on his lips and I shook head and he took it from hands slowly, deliberately brushing his hands over mine. I stepped back, still blushing.

"No, no. It's okay. I still have a bunch or your clothes actually. You should probably take them back…" I said and we both seemed to wince at that.

"No, that's okay. I like seeing you in my clothes." He said softly and I nodded awkwardly.

"I thought Emily was dragging you wedding dress shopping today?" He asked and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"Shit!" I screamed and ran out the room. He laughed and followed me out. "I'll take you" He said as I closed the front door and he held open his car door for me.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled madly at me before hopping around to his side.

A song that we both loved played on the radio and we spent the whole drive to Emily's singing along loudly to it.

When we pulled up we were laughing madly at our bad attempts at singing and Embry wrapped his arm around me to steady me as we made our way into her house.

Emily came out from the kitchen. "Oh, there you are! I was starting to think you were going to stand us up." She said and I laughed. "I'll just be five minutes." She said before going back into the kitchen, whispering to Rachel about us being 'so cute still'.

I blushed a little as I dropped my arm from Embry's waist. Then, the door burst open to reveal Claire standing there.

"Aunt Alexandra!" She screamed dramatically and then ran at me. I laughed and picked her, flinging her around.

She giggled until I set her down, I bent down to my knees and smiled brightly at her. "How a' you, kido?"

"I'm better." She said cheerily.

"Shall we get going then?" Emily said and we all smiled and nodded.

They all hugged and kissed their imprints and Kim smirked bitterly at me when she realised that I didn't.

Embry wrapped his arm around be and side hugged me. "Don't let her get to you." He whispered and then pulled back and smiled. "I love you."

I smiled and nodded at him before following out after the girls.

"Why didn't you tell Embry you loved him back?" She said when we got to the door and I breathed out loudly in aggravation.

She blatantly did that because she knew it would upset him.

"Why, Kim, that's an awfully personal question. Kind of between me and him, yeah? I'd rather not say." I said, gritting my teeth together so I didn't hit her.

"Oh, go on, tell." She said with a roll of her eyes as we got in Emily's car.

"When I said 'I'd rather not say' what I meant was 'I'm not going to fucking well tell you, so shut it.' Okay?" I said and she gasped and glared at me.

"Alex…" Effie warned as climbed into the car after Rachel.

I hadn't even realised she was here. It's so weird nowadays. Everything's changing.

I just shrugged off Kim's intense glare and got into Emily's almost campervan sized car. You could fit a back of werewolves in here.

Oh. Oh!

That was probably the idea…

Moving on, we spent the rest of the day trying on dresses. Apart from Kim's little comments, we had a fucking blast.

We got everyone's bridesmaid dresses and Emily got her wedding dress.

Yes, you heard me right. _We_ got bridesmaid dresses.

I was going to be a bridesmaid.

At first, I told Emily no, because I'd just fuck it up. But then she started crying, saying that the wedding wasn't going to work out with one less bridesmaid and there wasn't anyone else and then Sam came over and looked like he was going to kill me so I eventually gave in.

Great. Now I get to fuck up somebody's wedding by falling over or something. I bet you I through up all over Emily just before she goes up the aisle.

All of the boy's imprints were going to be bridesmaids, along with a few of Emily family. Well, Nessie, Jacobs imprint, wasn't going to be one but that's just we don't see her that much. And Leah, she was refusing to participate in the wedding.

Emily looked absolutely stunning in the dress she picked out. Its cream silk and flows down her body beautifully. And it has lace going from her hips to the top, its lovely.

Our bridesmaid dresses were a light purple and all flowed down in a similar way, but with less 'umpf' as it came past our hips, you know? It's less flared. And they didn't have the lace, they were just plain. All the girls looked so beautiful, and Claire, Claire was adorable.

We walked back into Emily's house, all laughing and Sam practically jumped on Emily the moment he saw her.

"Did you get the dress?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Emily cried. "It's-," She said as she started to motion with her hands but Rachel clasped her hand over Emily's mouth.

"A surprise." She finished for her, and Emily gasped and laughed at herself.

Embry came forward and hugged me and I smiled into his chest.

"You should see the size of what Alex's dress is going to be like." Kim said quietly and snorted. Paul and Jared laughed, as if thinking it was friendly joke. But it wasn't, it was mean to hurt.

"That's not going to insult me, Kim. I have a baby growing inside of me; do you know what that feels like? I don't give a shit about how big I'm going to be." I said as leaned into Embry.

Kim scowled at me as Rachel sighed. "What the hell is up with you, Kim? You've been acting a right bitch to her all day."

This only seemed to make Kim angrier at me. And I shuffled around awkwardly and stepped back slowly, trying to edge out of the front door.

"You're just still pissed off because everyone was so shocked and proud of Alex when they got kidnapped. It showed that she's got balls when it comes down to the tough stuff, whereas you're fucking useless." Rachel said as she went over and sat on Paul's lap. Paul roared with laughter before kissing her.

I shuffled even more awkwardly as Kim huffed.

"Grr! It's just you- you piss me off! You walk around like you're so fucking amazing. Got everyone wrapped around you're little finger, you have. They all _love_ you. Even the elders! And for what? You let them beat you. You think you're so fucking perfect! But they didn't see you're face! You _liked_ the pain." She shouted at me angrily. Embry was shaking violently and there was a thick silence.

I let out a breath and turned to walk out but Kim stopped me. "No! You'll answer me! I had to work hard so the Elders wouldn't think badly of me! I work hard at school, I'm nice! You walk in, acting all moody and not doing what you're supposed to and hurting Embry and they practically bow down to your feet! How is that fair? You get everything so easy! Answer me!" She screamed and I couldn't stop myself, I brought my hand up and slapped her hard around the face.

Embry and Jared were being held back now. They wouldn't phase because both of us were in the room, but they were pretty pissed.

"You have not a fucking clue what's gone on in my life. People do not love me. I think I am the furthest thing from perfect. You think my life was easy?" She was glaring at me so hard as she held her face. "You think my life was easy!" I screamed hysterically. "You don't have a clue. I would give so much to not have to live. So don't go around shouting about things that you don't have a clue about. Because you're so far from the truth, it makes you look fucking stupid." I said calmly before walking into the kitchen where Emily was.

"I'll, err, see you later, Em." She turned to me, totally oblivious to what had just happened in her living room.

"Okay, see you. Thanks for your held today." She said and hugged me. I smiled and waved at her as I escaped through the back door.

I felt warm arms encircle my waist when I took the step out of the door and I turned to Embry standing there.

"I'm sorry about her." He whispered into my hair as I leaned into him.

"Don't. I'm sorry for slapping her. It's these pregnancy hormones, I swear." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

Embry chuckled and my whole body moved as his chest vibrated.

And we stayed there for a while, totally content with just holding each other. It felt so nice to be surrounded by his familiar scent and warm, comforting body. It felt like everything was going to be okay, as long as we could just hold each other.

He kissed my forehead softy and I smiled. After a couple more minutes I looked up and Embry was looking down at me. I laughed as I pulled away slightly and brought my hand up his body and onto his neck.

"Your necks going to kill if you keep looking down." I said as I brought my other one up to straighten it up.

He laughed a little then stopped as we stared at each other, eyes wide and breathing heavily. He leaned in slightly but our faces were frozen in the same expression.

He tightened his arms around my waist, bringing me closer as I kept my hands on his neck. He slowly leant in again and his warm breath blew against my face. Our eyes were so intense I could barely even register what was going on around me.

His lips were millimetres away from mine as he leaned in torturing slowly. I moved my hands to the back of his neck and brought his face closer. Our lips and the fireworks went of inside me again as my eyes flickered close. The kiss was soft and slow and sweet. It wasn't passionate and desperate as it had been in the drama class. This was filled with so much emotion and the way his lips moved so softly against mine, it was one of the most beautiful kisses we'd ever shared.

We pulled back slowly as we stared at each other in shock. I brought my hands down, one on his collar bone/neck and the other resting on his chest.

"That was dramatic." I whispered breathlessly as he stared at me with such intense eyes.

His face broke out in a grin and he laughed.

* * *

**AN; was the last bit cute enough? What do you think?**

**What do you think Alex should do about getting back/not getting back with Embry? **

**I haven't got many idea's going at the moment, so any are welcome. Even if it's just a little scene that you want :) **

**Tell me what you guys thing. And don't be afraid to be mean! I want you to :) x**


	40. Chapter 40 Family?

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Fourty

**Alex's POV**

School again today. Joy. I get to spend my mornings throwing up, then I get to sit through hours of boring lessons.

I'd much rather spend the free time sleeping.

Mmm… sleep.

I walked back into my room to grab my bag and saw a single rose on my bed, causing me to frown. What the fuck is that about? And how the hell did it get in my freaking room? I walked over and picked it up in confusion. There was a little tag coming off the side of it that read, '_I love you, always. I want to show you how much, but there isn't enough flowers in the world.. Love Embry. X" _

I smiled in shock as I played with the rose in my hands. That was so freaking cheesy, but so unbelievably beautiful.

My mobile buzzed from my dresser and I bounded over and answered it. "Hey Lex." Zara said through the phone.

"Hey Zar. How are you?"

"I'm getting better. Josh found out what Embry did."

I groaned and rubbed my forehead. "Zara…" I moaned.

"What? Fucking hell, you knew _I _wouldn't do that."

"Oh. Who?" I said as I scrunched my nose up and walked slowly around my room.

"Eff." She said and I groaned. "I swear, Alex. That girl's changed."

"Tell me about it. I barely even see her, and she fucking lives here." I said and Zara made a grunt of agreement. "What's Josh going to do?"

"Apparently he's talking to Theo about it."

"Oh, Jesus Christ." I muttered.

"The boy's a goner." Zara sang and groaned again while she laughed. "So, any update on the Embry front? Are you going back to him?"

I groaned once more. "I don't know, Za. If I go back to him now, when will I ever not go running back to him? He'll just keep hurting and hurting me and I'll just keep going back because I'll believe that every time is the last."

"That's true, Alex. But from the sounds of it, you love each other truly. Is one drunken mistake really worth breaking true love up because of?" She said softly and I nibbled on my lip in thought for a while until a playful smile spread across my face.

"Whoa, there. That was deep. I thought you didn't believe in true love?" I asked, hoping for a change of subject.

"That, my dear friend, was before I met Adam." She said and I grinned madly as I laid down on my bed.

"Adam?" I repeated, sounding intrigued.

"He works at my dads shop." She said, she sounded so happy. I haven't heard her sound this animated since her mother died.

"What's he like?"

"He's amazing. He's so understanding, and caring, and gentle. He doesn't care that I'm so fucked up. He's absolute amazing. Amazingly fit, too." She said and I smiled just as a horn beeped outside.

"That's great, Za. I'm glad you could find someone who means so much to you." I said as I picked my bag up and hurried down the stairs, making a detour to grab some food from the kitchen, and out the front door. "I've got to go now. Bye, love you." I said and she mumbled back her goodbyes and I hanged up.

"Hey." Embry said breathlessly as I got in his car. I didn't even know he was going to be giving me a lift, but considering Doug was hardly going to come any time soon, and well, I was as lazy as fuck, I wasn't going to turn down a lift. And I really wanted to see Embry. You would have thought after him cheating on me, I wouldn't want to see him as much, but I really did. I still cared so much about him, and what he thought about me. I still wanted to be with him. I just didn't want to take the jump.

"Hello." I said and smiled at him. He just sat there, grinning at me. I laughed. "Aren't we going to go?" I asked and he just shook his head, his massive grin still there. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't force my lips down from their smile. "Thank you for the rose, Embry." I said and he chuckled in satisfaction as he started his car.

I leaned my head against his car seat and closed my eyes. I loved Embry's car. It was so… Embry. It smelt of him, and I loved his smell so bad.

Soon enough I felt his burning hot hand on my thigh and my eyelids flickered open to see his worried face. "Are you getting enough sleep?" He asked and I looked around and noticed we were already at school. I yawned and nodded my head.

He bit his lip. Aww!

"Are you sure, Alex? No, I'll drive you back. You should really sleep if you're tired." He said as he started his car again but I just shook my head and put my hand on his arm.

"I'm okay, Em." I said and unbuckled my seat belt.

Embry groaned. "Only if you're sure… and tell me if you get too tired, yeah?" He said and I just smiled at him and got out.

He walked me to my first class in silence and I could practically feel his body against mine. But surprisingly, it didn't annoy me, it felt good to feel him so close.

I smiled to myself as I remember that beautiful kiss we shared last night.

We got to my classroom and I turned, Embry took my hands in his and kissed me on the forehead. "I hate not having classes with you." He moaned lightly and I smiled sadly at him and squeezed his hands.

He sighed and pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you." He whispered as he buried his face into my hair.

I pulled back and kissed his jaw softly before slipping into the classroom.

* * *

**Embry's POV**

The guys get kind of pissed off with me now because all I do at lunch is stare at Alex. But they don't understand. They don't see her like I do. They must not, because if they would, they'd want to spend all their time watching her. And I've almost lost her twice now; I wasn't going to take her forgranted. Not that I was going to loose her again. That just wasn't going to happen. I was going to stick to it; Alex wasn't going to be hurt again. And certinaly not because of me.

Leah got up to leave their table and Alex smiled sleepily at her before resting her head on her arms on the table. Her breathing slowed down after a while, she blatantly fell asleep on the table. That's going to kill her back later on.

I walked over to her and pulled the chair up next to hers. I sat down and pulled her to rest on me. "Embry…" She mumbled as I brought her to lean backwards, but she didn't wake up.

I smiled as I stared down at her. She was so unbelievably perfect, I just couldn't quite understand _how_ she could be like that. I brushed her smooth cheek with the back of my fingers.

She's so lovely as well. And funny. She constantly has me in fits of laughter. I love that about her. I always feel like I'm high when she laughs as well.

Everything about her just leaves me absoloutly breathless.

I can't believe she's starting to let me touch and hold her again. It feels unreal. I know that she doesn't believe that I love her, but I'm going to convince her, again. And then I'm going to keep her believing. I'm not going to give her another reason to doubt my love for her.

Joan, a girl in most of my classes, sat down at the table and smiled softly at me. I smiled politely at her before reverting my eyes to Alex. I used to be really close to Joan, but ever since I turned into a werewolf, I barely spoke to her.

"Why aren't you with her anymore?" She asked quietly and I sighed.

"I cheated on her." I admitted, although it physically pained me to say it, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Shit… why?"

"I didn't mean to. I- was really drunk and high." I said. "Pathetic, I know."

She smiled sadly at me. "We all make mistakes, Emb." She said.

Emb. It sounded so weird when anyone apart from Alex called my that. Most just call me Em. Which sounds a bit girly, I know. But Alex sometime puts a b on the end. I loved it when she called me that. But with Joan… it just sounded so _wrong_.

"Why do you love her so much?" She asked, almost jealously.

"She's everything to me. Everything about her, I just love." I said non-chalantly as I continued stroking her face.

"You look at her like the sun shines out of her but." Joan said bluntly and I laughed.

Alex moaned as her eyelids flickered open and I stopped laughing automatically.

"I'm sorry, Lex." I said as she rubbed her eye, smudging her make up a little. I smiled and wiped it off her cheek gently. She just mumbled something undistinguishable as she wrapped her arms around me.

Joan laughed while I smiled down at her. So freaking cute.

"I'll see you around." Joan said as she got up and I spared her a small smile.

"Who's 'at?" Alex mumbled as she stretched her arms out and yawned. I moved around so she could get more comfortable and she flopped back down on me dramatically. I laughed at her as I stroked her hair lightly.

"Joan Michaels. She wanted to know what happened." I said and Alex stiffened for a moment and I winced. Why did I have to say that? Grr! I'm so fucking stupid. I could have just said she wanted to talk. Now I've gone and upset her again by bringing it up. This automatically tell your imprint the absoloute truth pisses me off. She nodded as she buried her face into my chest.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked, attempting to sound casual, as I twirled a strand of her hair in between my fingers. I tried not to let her know that I was praying to the god's that I'd have some more time with her tonight.

"Rosalie." She said sleepily and I frowned.

"What?"

"I'm going to see Rosalie." She said as she pulled back and stretched her back out.

"Why?" I growled as my body started to shake. She frowned at me.

"Why not?" She asked in confusion.

I growled at her as I stood up and she frowned even more. "What is it with you and meeting up with vampires?" I whispered harshly, trying to not let anyone around me hear.

She rolled her eyes and got up. "Rosalie's helping me with my child."

"_Your _child?" I screamed and her eyes widened as she looked around at everyone who had snapped their heads up to us. I just groaned and lowered my voice a little. "_Our_ child, Alex! You can't let _her_ help with our child!"

She groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "What's wrong with _her_?" She said, badly imitating my voice on the 'her'.

"Jesus, Alex! I've told you! When Bella was pregnant with Ness, she didn't care whether Bella lived or died; it was just all about the kid! She's fucking obsessed."

"Yeah, well, that's how I want it." She said and I growled at her. "What? Would you rather our child died?"

"Alex!" I screamed at her, covering my ears up. "You can't say that! You can't talk about either of you two..." I pleaded quietly and she sighed and took my hands in hers. I glared at her.

"It's not like that's going to happen, okay? Everything's fine, yeah?" She said.

"Then why do you need her _help?" _I moaned and she bit her lip.

"I'm not normal, Embry."

I frowned at her as she refrained from making eye contact with me. I stepped forward and pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "What do you mean?" I whispered.

"I want my child to have a stable figure in their life." She whispered and I shook my head in confusion.

"I don't – understand – stable?" I mumbled as my frown hardened. She sighed, aggravated, and looked up at me in the eyes.

"I just got out of hospital for suicide, Emb." She said and I felt my body weaken again at the thought of it. It still hurt so much to think about. "Failed suicide. Bet you're glad that I fail at everything, eh?" She tried to joke but I just glared at her. She cleared her throat nervously. "Anyway, that's my point. I fail at everything. I don't want to have to fail my child."

"Stop! Stop saying that." I wailed as I covered my face with my hands and bent down on my knees. "Our child. _Our_ child. _Our child_." I muttered. "You don't fail. You won't fail at that. No. We're going to be fine."

Alex bent down with me and rubbed her hand up and down my back. "Shh, Embry. It is going to be fine." She said and I stared up at her hopefully. I clutched her hands in mine as I kneeled in front of her.

"Say it again, say we're going to be fine?"

She brought my hands to her lips for a moment. "We're going to be fine."

"Me and you? We're going to be together? We're going to get through this together and have a child together? Say it, Alex?" I pleaded with her and she bit her lip and looked away.

"I don't know how we're going to do things, but we're going to get through this and have a child." She whispered and I couldn't help but feeling like my whole world was crashing down around me again.

But I wasn't going to stop. I was going to keep putting my faith in her. Even if it hurt me more. Because one time, she might just say she'll be with me. I was going to trust my heart, trust that one time, she might say yes to me. Because I want her to have faith in me, so even though all logic tells me that she won't ever come back; I have to have faith that our hearts will bring us together, so then maybe she will have faith in me again one day.

"We'll just be a big, dysfunctional, weird, un-normal family." She joked and I smiled up at her.

"Family?" I asked her and her smile wavered for a bit before she nodded nonetheles.

She may not mean it in the way that I want it to mean, but that was still sounded fucking great to me.

I wanted her to be my wife, whereas to her, I was just the father of her child. But I was going to change that, or die trying.

* * *

**AN: La la laaaaaaaaaaa! What do you think? Thanks for your reviews, everyone.**

**The rambles are muchly appreciated. You guys always apoogise, dont, I loooveeee rambles and rants.**

**I have at least 40 a day. They're construtive :L**

**Continue on your reviewing rave, readers. They're what motivates me to keep writing :)**

**That and my slight OCD.**


	41. Chapter 41 Photographs And Happiness

**Unsuspecting**

**Chapter Fourty-One**

**Alex's POV**

Since Embry gave me that rose, he's given me something every day. It's usually just something really small, like a flower, or a braided bracelet, or simplely something that means something to him. It was all so unbelievably cute, really sappy, but cute. I've kept all of them in a box in my wardrobe, apart from the bracelet; Embry smiled so hard when he saw me wearing it. I don't know how to explain it really, it just felt so nice. Every morning when I went outside my room, he'd come in and leave something on my bed. It seemed so utterly bizarre that he'd go to this much trouble for me.

It's been a month, and finally the morning sickness was starting to subside . I was now fifteen weeks. Embry was really excited already, I could tell. We were still at a weird place, me and him. He'd tired to push us further, but I usually just got angry and started shouting at him for sleeping with my aunt and how much he hurt me, then he'd be quite. I know I sound like a bitch, butI just wasn't going to running back in his open arms. I wanted to prove a point, I wasn't his bitch. And on top of that, everyone wants me to go back to him. That's whats pissing me off and making me want to not be with him again. Surely I was in the right? Surely they'de all want me to stay away from him as much as possibe? Well, apparently not. Only my family and Josh, Matt, Luke and Doug don't want me to. Yep, the boys appologised and we're all friends again now. Doug never brought up his little 'prank' or whatever the fuck he wants to call it, so I just left it. Anyway, I'm glad my boys are on my side, and my sister and Leah. Leah still thinks I should let her kill him. I hadn't kissed him since that night at Emily's, and I tried to avoid touching him as much as I wanted to. Although, with the pregnancy, I'd been sotired that I've ended up falling asleep against him quite a few times.

This morning, I walked back into my room from the shower, wrapped just in a towel, to find Embry sitting on my bed with a book in his hands. His eyes lit up when he saw me and his mouth parted a little.

"Embry?" I asked as I awkwardly shut my door behind me.

He kept looking me up and down while I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. My soaking wet hair was making water droplets trail down my body, sending shivers down my spine. Great. Another thing I missed about Embry – his heat. I was constantly reminded of what I couldn't have. Well, what wouldn't have, actually. It seemed unreal that it was _me_ turning someone like _Embry_ down, constantly. I never thought he'd last this long, I thought he'd of gotten pissed off and give up weeks ago.

He gulped. "Oh, sorry." He mumbled and turned around and started mumbling something random.

"What did you say?" I asked as I went over to my wardrobe and got some clothes out, remembering to get my _baggy_ jeans. Although they weren't particularily baggy at the moment.

"I'm trying to distract myself. I'd rather not have a boner when I'm giving you your last thing."

I made a strangled sound of discomfort as I went and got underwear out of my dresser. My cheeks were probably evaporating all the water from my hair now.

"I don't know why you get so embarrassed." He said as he began playing with the book in his hands.

"Yeah, I have no idea either." I said sarcastically. "I'll just, err, go get changed in the bathroom, then." I said and hurried off back into the bathroom.

I chucked my clothes onand dried my hair roughly with the towel before walking back in. Embry looked up and smiled brightly at me when I walked in.

I dropped the towel to the floor as I went and sat on my bed, facing him.

He licked his lips unconsciously and I cursed myself when I realised I was staring at his lips and tongue, so I snapped my eyes up to his.

"This was, um, this was supposed to be your birthday present. I never got the chance to give it to you, so... oh, and I've added more to it." He was blushing so much I smiled, ha ha! It wasn't just me who blushed. "I just wanted you to know how much I cared about you." He finished as he gently placed the book on my lap.

I bit my lip as I looked at the… photo album?

I shook my head at Embry. "You don't need to…" I started saying lamely, and he put his finger on my lip as he moved closer.

"Don't, Alex. I _want_ to, it's the least I can do. I _need_ to do this. I need you to know how much I love you." He said softly and dropped his hand from my mouth and sat next to me as I stared at the cover of the album. "You're meant to open it, my love." He whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I shuddered as his warm breath brushed against my neck and nodded as I turned the cover over.

I sucked in a breath sharply.

The first picture was that one his mum gave me ages ago, of all my family. I could already feel my eyes starting to water.

_No. No. No_. Remember how you were? How you used to be? Be like that again. Be how you were before he changed you. You hate commitment, and you don't cry. In front of people, anyway. You are strong. Remember?

Yes, I remember. Shut up, brain, I'm trying to consentrate.

I turned the page with shaky hands. There were more pictures of my mother and father from their wedding day, and then pictures from my childhood, ones that I didn't even know existed.

I looked up at him in confusion. "Your sister helped me find some of your dad's old photos, I made copies." He explained as he stroked my cheek gently, staring at my skin intently, like it was so interesting. I looked up into his brown eyes. They showed so much emotion, they always did, and it always left me totally and utterly flabbergasted. They were so beautiful, I could seldom look away. Their colour, the warmth that they held, the love and security, the comforting feeling I get when ever he looks at me, it was all so entrancing.

He brought his forehead down and nudged it against my jaw so I faced away from him. "Keep going." He whispered.

I turned the pages, and then they seemed to skip the massive gap in my life. The gap that I hated. It went from a happy family, before the train, and then to our life here in La Push. The only times I've ever been happy in my life.

I sometimes wonder what it would have been like if we'd never moved here, but the sickening chill that runs through me is just too much to bare.

As I look at the picture of me and Embry, holding each other while we laughing at something and smiling, properly smiling I realised, that it was all Embry. Embry alone had made me happy again.

I was just a wrecked shell of a person before, but now, I was so very different. He broke down all my walls, and captured my heart, and somehow, just somehow, he managed to make me happy. An emotion that before I met him, I'd never in my wildest dreams even thought that I'd in any time in the future ever be able to feel. I thought I was just a wasted life. A random, selfish girl floating around life, hurting and destroying everything in her own bitter pain, but somehow, Embry managed to make me smile, make me feel things I didn't know existed, and made me actually _happy._

There were more pictures, some I hadn't even known had been taken. There were some pictures Emily had _forced_ us to take. It had the whole wolf gang and the imprints. She said at the time that she wanted it for something.

Embry chuckled beside it, breaking the comfortable silence we were in. "Emily helped me a lot with this. The picture was my idea, Emily was a saint. You were being kind of difficult for us though." I blushed as I remembered the day. "You spent like twenty minutes trying to convince us you were just going to ruin the picture, when it was for you only." He said quietly, his warm breath blowing against me once more. I leaned my head against him more.

There was the picture his mum had taken that time he fell asleep on me.

I blushed as I saw the look on my face. Embry laughed one more as he pressed delicate kisses to my neck.

"I love that." He whispered when I turned and there was a picture of just me by myself, laughing my face off like an absoloute dork. I scrunched my nose up at it. I _hated_ photographs of me. Anything relective, I hated also. Without them I wouldn't be reminded of how bad I looked. "It's my favourite picture ever." He, again, whispered as he stroked the outline of my face. I felt the bile rising to my throat and quickly turned the page.

There were also some random photos of stuff, and some of just me and Embry, either kissing or holding each other, that caused a lump in my throat.

There were some more pictures of the pack, random ones with bad angles and them pulling wierd faces; totally oblivious to the photo being taken, it made me laugh. "Quil nicked the camera, he thought it was hilarious." Embry said and I felt him smiling against my neck.

Then there was a picture of just us; it was that day we had gone to get Emily's wedding dress. We were outside, our lips nearly touching, staring intensely and meaningfully into the others eyes.

"I didn't realise they took a photo of us." I said, my voice cracking a bit.

He shook his head as he breathed in deeply. "Me neither." He said, his sexy voice low and husky.

I stared at the photos as I slowly flicked through the pages again. I usually hated photographs, but these, if I just looked away from myself, they were amazing. It must have taken so long, so much effort...

Why was I trying to stay away from Embry when he cared so much? Looking at the photo's of us, we were so undoubtedly lost to each other, it seemed so unbelievably pointless when I knew that it was undeniable that I couldn't ever live without him.

Because he had broken the walls that I'd built up around myself that day on the train. He'd smashed them down with everything he had. And there was no fucking way I was ever going to be able to rebuild that wall completely. So, I would just put up a fence. A little, sturdy, wood fence. I wouldn't loose myself in Embry again, I wouldn't bury myself away from reality. But I just couldn't not be with him.

I pushed the book off my lap and onto my bed and I wrapped my arms tightly around Embry. He moaned softly and I felt him smiling as he pushed me to lay down.

"I love you." I whispered, and he froze.

He moved his head and held my face in his hands as he looked at me in absolute shock.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-," He kept stuttering and then gulped as he closed his eyes and licked his lips. "What?" He finally said, although it was barely a whisper. If it weren't for the fact that I was in such a close proximity to his mouth, I surely wouldn't have heard.

"You-you-you?" He stuttered again and I couldn't stop the smile that spread itself across my lips. "But-but- you shouldn't. I understand if you don't; you don't need to lie. I wouldn't love me after what I did. You're never going to love me again." He said in a pained voice and I shook my head.

"I love you, I could never stop loving you." I said and he shook his head and buried it in my neck.

"Please, Alex. Please; no. Don't lie to me. Please. It hurts to hear it. Your lies- You can't ever love me because of what I've done." He whispered as he gripped the covers in his left fist next to me, as if he was in physical pain.

I kissed him on he side of his head as I stroked his back comfortingly.

"I'm not lying to you, Embry. I've always loved you. I can't not, no matter how much you hurt me, I'll always be yours." I whispered and his body tensed at my words.

"I will never hurt you, never again. I promise you that." He said, his voice still as low and pained as he pulled back and started at me in the eyes. He brought his lips to mine, pushing them against mine forcefully. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine as he sighed in content as I wrapped my arms around his back.

We stayed there for a while, just holding each other.

"Will you ever trust me?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"I couldn't handle _that_ much hurt, Embry." I answered and he just nodded, understanding what I meant. I knew it pained him, but I wasn't going to lie.

I looked to my left, and saw the time _just _as a horn beeped outside. Embry groaned and tightened his arms around me while shaking his head moodily.

"We gotta go, Emb." I said as I tried to move out of his vice like grip.

"No we don't."

"Yes, we do." I said as I gently pried him off of me and picked up my bag. He swore a couple times but followed me downstairs. He watched me as I piled my bag with water bottles and food with an amused smile.

I rolled my eyes as I passed him. He laughed at me but stopped when I got to the door.

"Wait, you're not going to school with _him,_ are you?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, holding me back.

"I am." I said and he shook his head.

"But we- and he- you- and I-," He mumbled rolled my eyes as I pulled his arms off me. "Are we together again?" He asked as he gently pulled me around to face him. I scrunched my nose up again as I just stared at the floor.

"I'm to stubborn to tell everyone we're back together. It's admiting defeat." I said as I stared at the carpet like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"How is it fair that even now, I still love that about you?" He grumbled and I smiled sadly at him.

"Maybe soon." I said and hugged him tightly, loving the feeling of his body.

I think I was just putting it off. I was waiting for him to hurt me again. Then, I wouldn't have officially gone back to him and be made a fool out of.

I just needed to suck it up, and fucking go with what my heart wanted. But I just have to worry so fucking much about everything, so I can't.

* * *

**AN: Guys! Apoplogies for the late update. I had minor writing block, I'm sorry. I really want to speed up the pregnancy, I want the baby to come now, but I don't want to cut like 7 months out. **

**Review, please. Even if I don't deserve it for the late chap.**


	42. Chapter 42 Worry

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Fourty-Two

**Alex's POV**

"What happened to your arm?" Katy said and my eyes grew wide as I lifted my head up to her. Leah froze next to me.

We were getting changed for PE, so of course I'd have to take my top off, but nobody usually saw anything. Today that apparently was not the case.

"Oh my god, Lex. You got scars everywhere! What, were you in a fucking war?" She said as she began examining the scar on the top of my arm now.

I could feel my heart beating heavily and I licked my lips as my mouth was so dry. "I'm just a klutz." I said and smiled - I doubt she even believed it because it was so false – and quickly brought my PE top down.

I could see Kim smirking to herself and I pursed my lips as to not start screaming at her.

"C'mon." Leah said sharply as she dragged me out while I was still putting my trainers on. "You're going to have to come up with a better fucking excuse than that." She growled at me as we walked down to the sports hall.

I rolled my eyes. "Any bright ideas, sunshine?"

Her eyes widened as she glared at me and started to shake. "Don't fucking call me that."

"Oi, watch it, Leah." Embry growled as he ran out of the guys changing rooms and stood next to me, protectively wrapping an arm around me.

This only angered Leah more. "I wasn't going to fucking do anything! Jesus Christ. I have some self control, believe it or not." She gritted out the last part sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, then why the fuck did it look like you were about to phase?" Embry whispered angrily as he stepped in front of me. I put my hands on his back, taking his own top in between my fingers and tried to pull him back. It didn't work though; I doubt he even felt the tugging on his shirt.

"I would have gained control in fucking seconds!" She whispered back, her voice and face evidently still just as angry. A couple of people were now watching their exchange, but luckily they couldn't hear. That would have been a weird conversation to overhead if you didn't know what 'phasing' was, I can imagine.

"That's not fucking good enough! I don't want there to be a millisecond where you aren't in control in front of Alex!"

She laughed bitterly at him. "Really? You don't want that, huh? What the fuck is it to you? What is she to you? It's not like I could ever hurt her more than what you have."

He flinched at her words and recoiled a bit, but when he spoke he seemed to have dismissed the last sentence. "You know exactly what she is to me." He growled low.

She rolled her eyes. "That's what she is to you, but what are _you_ to _her_?" She asked, smirking evilly when she saw him recoil even more. I tightened my hands on his top as he nearly backed into me.

"Oh, yes, Embry. We all know exactly what she is to you; we hear it all in that sick fucking head of yours when you watch her outside her room." She said and his eyes widened a bit and he gulped, I frowned and dropped my hands from his back slowly.

"Yeah, you're a fucking _perverted stalker_, Embry Call. Hear that, Alex? He watches you when you don't even know it, fuck; he sleeps outside your window! " She said and smiled in satisfaction while Embry slowly turned to me, each of our eyes as wide as the others.

"What?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

Embry started shaking his head repeatedly and his mouth opened and shut quite a few times, but he seemed honestly lost for words.

"Ah, girls! There you are. We're outside today." Our teacher called as she made her way through the hallway. A couple more of the girls groaned as they trudged past us.

I could have fucking kissed her. That had got to be one of the most awkwardest moments in my life.

I bit my lip and started to walk out as well. Embry closed his eyes and slowly lifted his arm out; it brushed against my stomach as I moved by him.

"Please, don't walk away from me." I paused and he spoke with such a small, broken voice. "I'm sorry, I don't even know it's happening. I don't want to freak you out. I just end up at your house after patrols, and then I get transfixed. I just need to know that you're okay, always." He whispered, his warm hand laying flat on my stomach now. I turned my head to look at his face, his eyes were squinted close tightly, and he looked so pained.

I took another step forward, his fingers gripped pleadingly at my t-shirt at first, but then he let go. His face looked even more pained. I caught his fingers with two of mine, and his face relaxed considerably, he turned to me in shock and his eyes opened.

"Just, umm, come in next time," I said and I could tell I was blushing 'cause Embry smiled a little. "Yeah? Remember- I'm the retarded one out of us." I said and he grinned madly at me as he bounded up to me, wrapping the hand I had in his around me and brought his other around my waist, so that he was hugging me from behind as we slowly walked outside.

"I think we're both kind of retarded, it works out quite well." He joked as he kissed my head and buried his face in my hair while I laughed.

"You're right."

"I got a job." He said suddenly, and I turned my head to him sharply to see him smiling smugly.

I grinned brightly at him. "Whoa. Well done – I didn't know you – when did you-? Where?" I asked still smiling as I turned to walked backwards. He entwined our fingers in their position in-between both of our chests.

"I've been looking since I found out." He said, smiling even smugger as his eyes flickered down to my stomach. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be disappointed in me when I didn't get them." I rolled my eyes at him and then mock glared at his stupidity, he just shrugged and carried on talking. "I'm starting tonight. It's at that garage in forks." He said, grinning madly, I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, the owners son who used to work there moved away, so she desperately needs someone. Turns out I'm perfect for the job." He said in mock arrogance and I laughed and squeezed his hands in mine. That was just before nearly falling over on a twig, but Embry held me up, smiling at my clumsiness.

"Hey, Embry!" One of the guys from his class, I think he's Rolf, shouted and Embry sighed and turned to him, blatantly annoyed at him for interrupting us.

"You banging her again, then?" He called and Embry froze, his eyes squinted and his nostrils flared. "Guess you're going to have to work harder to win that bet now, Doug." He said, a little quieter as he punched Doug in the shoulder, but we still heard. Doug froze as he saw Embry's face.

With a, "Oh shit!" He started backing away and I tried to hold onto Embry's hands but he slipped out of my grip easily and ran at them. With his lightening speed, he was tackling them to the ground and pounding their faces in with all his might in a matter of seconds.

How he managed to floor both boys and keep them securely pinned down as he beat them was beyond me. And both of them seemed to find it fairly impossibly to even get a hit in, let along get away.

Embry actually looked like he was ready to kill. I feared for their lives, I actually did. I don't know why I did, because they were both clearly jackasses, but I did. Although, if I'm totally honest with you, I probably just didn't want Embry sent to a young offenders institute. I mean, how many times has Embry fought in the past year? Quite a fucking lot, I tell you now.

"Embry! Off of them, now." I called as I walked over.

All the boys were on their butts laughing their faces off at this moment.

"Quil! Help me get him to stop." I said and Quil just walked over to me, brushing tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Sorry, Lex, no can do. They shouldn't have said all that about you. You can't expect him to not retaliate." He said matter of fact-ly.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to the three boys on the floor. "Embry, stop it now." I said, trying to me as stern as possible, and Embry groaned, but complied.

He sat back, still snarling at them, and they started groaning as they rolled to either side, holding their bodies.

"Don't fucking talk about her like that. Ever. And your little fucking bets off, got it?" He growled at them, then got up as the boys teacher came out. About fucking time. He's not here when I need to pry Embry off them.

"What's going on here?" He said as he stood in front of Doug and Rolf, his hands on his hips.

"They got in a fight." Embry said simply, waving his hand in between the two of them.

And the teacher just believed him! I don't blame him that much, Embry didn't exactly look like he'd just been in a fight, whereas the other two…

Embry walked over to me, wrapping his arm around me possessively as he stared at the other two.

I glared at him, but inside I felt kind of safe and protected by this side of him. I like knowing he cares so much – even though it pisses the fuck out of me.

Embry seemed to cool down a little and I turned to him when we were a little further away from everyone.

"You alright?" I said, faking concern, as I inspected his knuckles.

"Yeah." He said, his eyes portraying the shock and fascination in this caring side of me.

I rolled my eyes and slapped at his hands and his eyebrows pulled down into a frown and he pouted a little. "Jesus. I was being fucking sarcastic. You didn't have to beat them to death!"

He rolled his eyes this time, causing me to raise my eyebrows and I put a hand on my hip. I was trying to keep the smile that was forming on my face at the sight of us. We looked like an old married couple bickering.

"What!?" He practically screamed when he saw my raised eyebrow. "You can't honestly think that I shouldn't have done anything? You can't want them talking about you like that any more than I do."

I really was trying hard to not stop laughing, the tone of his voice was so freaking hilarious. He sounded like a little old lady. Embry seemed to take my unresponsiveness as a bad sign though.

"Alex? Oh, Alex. I'm sorry. Please, please, don't be mad at me." He said as he ran his hands through his hair desperately as his face scrunched up.

I focused back on him, shaking my head out, and waved him off. "What? No- no, I'm not." I said and he sighed in relief and I started laughing again.

"What?" He asked, smiling at me, as he took a strand of my hair in his hands and twiddled it, while he laid his hand casually against my stomach before stroking it gently.

I smiled mischievously at him as I stepped closer to him as a gust of wind blew past me.

"You know in those pregnancy books?" He asked, staring at the lock of my hair that was in his hands, and I nodded. "I think they're right, your hair's thicker and shinier." He said and I just nodded again, unable to come up with anything to say to that. "And your skins even softer." He said, his voice a little huskier as his fingertips slowly made their way underneath my top, still gently stroking my stomach.

Embry finally looked into my eyes, and then he just smiled at me, as if it was all completely normal. His smile always had me breathless. "You're beautiful." I just blurted out in reply.

His lips twitched upwards in another smile, while I blushed profusely.

"Shut up." I mumbled and rolled my eyes when Embry outright laughed in my face.

"I love you, Alex." He murmured, the playful happiness still dancing in his eyes as he leaned forward a little.

Then, Paul came out of nowhere and clapped Em on the back.

"Come on, man. We got to get on with the lesson." He said, smiling 'innocently'.

"Fuck you, Paul. Fuck you." Embry growled and Paul laughed merrily and jogged back over to where the boys were waiting, the opposite to where the girls were standing by the Astroturf.

"I love you, too." I mumbled as he brought the hand playing with my hair around to the back of my neck, leaning me closer into him and kissing me on the forehead.

I rubbed his arm as he dropped it from my neck and smiled at him before walking off. He caught my hand and squeezed it gently, I turned my head back and he smiled at me. I grinned and headed back to class.

"Nice of you to join us, Alexandra." The teacher said sarcastically, and I smiled falsely at her. She glared at me but went back to instructing the warm up.

Hockey.

Fantastic.

I went over and started stretching half-heartedly with Leah.

"You and Embry are so cute together." This girl, Molly, said as she turned around to face me. I blushed and just nodded at her, causing her to laugh at my awkwardness. "You just look so comfortably together, you know?" She said, smiling happily yet a little jealously at me. "He's so in love with you, as well. You can tell, just from the way he looks when someone mentions you." She said with another laugh and I laughed embarrassedly, scratching my neck. What the fuck does she want me to say to all of this? "The girls and I want to know what you did to get him like that." She joked and I laughed properly at her.

"Trust me, you don't want them like that. The boys are all like massive Jack Russell's, they bite onto your ankles and don't let go." I joked, knowing full well that the boys could hear me.

Molly laughed and walked off, waving at us as she joined her friends who were knocking the hockey ball back a fourth a little bit away from us.

Leah leaned in to me, smirking. "The boys are all incredibly insulted."

I laughed just as a hockey ball came smashing against my ankle. I let out a loud gasp as the searing pain rocked through my ankle. The person must have really put a force into it.

So why did I feel like going and thanking the person who hit it? Because it was _seconds_ afterwards that all the thoughts and worries that usually clouded my mind raced back in, and for those small seconds, I got a tiny break from the never-ending slaughter that is my fucked up brain.

And I'm meant to be having a fucking baby.

"Oh, Alex! I'm so sorry." Kim said as she jogged over to me, retrieving her ball. She sounded really sincere and apologetic. Key word there is _sounded._

She went back over to her silly little friends smirking and I just rolled my eyes.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Leah said as she moved around me to get a look at my ankle, she probed it gently and I let out a small hiss through my teeth, trying to keep the smile of satisfaction and pleasure away.

"It's okay." I said, waving her off. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at me.

"It's already bruising, you idiot." She said but otherwise let it drop.

The rest of the lesson went by pretty boringly, only getting by because of Leah's funny sarcastic and bitchy comments. It was on the way back to the changing rooms that Kim stopped me abruptly.

Leah stopped and breathed out heavily in annoyance, as did I.

It's weird to think that I used to be friends with Kim. This is example of exactly why I don't trust. People are fickle.

"We need to talk." She said quietly, as everyone brushed past us. I shrugged and followed after her as Leah rolled her eyes and kept walking.

We walked over to the edge of the sporting field, everyone inside now, lunch was starting in a few short moments but she obviously didn't want the boys hearing what she had to say.

"I think you need help." She said all of a sudden, her voice quiet and thoughtful as she nudged a twig with her foot.

"What?" I asked, full out frowning at her now.

"Jared told me about what happened with you and your mother." She said, her voice still as soft and tender. I sucked in a breath sharply. What is she talking about? Why is she bringing it up?

"It's totally understandable how that can mess you up." She said as she turned to me, I continued to stare at her in confusion. "You have mental issues, don't you? I think you need help."

The frown on my face ceased and I stumbled back, shaking my head.

"I saw your face, Alex!" She cried, her obvious annoyance at me shining through. "You smile like you're in pure bliss when you feel pain. And you're suicidal. This isn't normal! You won't be able look after your own child! I think you should go to a mental institution."

I just walked away from her. I honestly didn't know what to say in reply. She sounded genuinely caring, and it really did seem like a tempting offer. To actually be normal…

The thought alone seemed too abnormal. It just can't happen, you know? I can't be fixed. I'm broken. I will always be. There is nothing anyone could ever do to sort me out; I'm a lost cause.

I walked back into the school, ignoring Kim's sigh and calls. I was almost in a trance, her words replaying in my mid.

'_You smile like you're in pure bliss when you feel pain.'_

It was true, I couldn't deny it. At random times I'd found myself getting hurt. Like shaving my legs, I would have about four or five cuts on my legs afterwards. I never usually ever caught my skin with the razor. And my stitches and the wound in my arm- I'd always find myself leaning or putting some sort of pressure on them. The low dull of pain that numbed my body was just too good to not feel every now and then.

'_Jared told me about what happened with you and your mother.'_

I got changed in an almost comatose state, not taking in my surroundings or even knowing what was happening, until I realised I was in the cafeteria when Embry ran to me.

'_You won't be able look after your own child!'_

"Alex." He said breathlessly as he wrapped his arms around me. "How are you? Are you okay? What did she say to you? What's the matter?" He questioned, his face a portrait of worry as he pulled back.

I closed my eyes and opened them, trying to snap out of my daze.

"Alex?"

I focused my eyes on him and smiled, his worry didn't dissipate though.

"I'm fine. Don't worry so much." I said and brushed his cheek with my fingertips lightly.

His eyes closed as he leaned into my touch, breathing out slowly.

"What did she say?" He mumbled, trying to be persistent. I smiled at him as I brought my fingers back up the side of his face.

"Nothing, don't worry." I said dismissively, dropping my hand to my side.

He opened his eyes, staring at me a little disbelievingly and trying to work out from eyes what was going on inside my head.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me securely against his comforting body.

I buried my face in his neck, breathing in deeply to take in his intoxicating odour. His hands rested on my lower back, rubbing small circles that made all the stress lessen a little.

"I'm so scared and worried, Embry." I whispered softly into his skin.

"About our child?" He asked as quietly, and I nodded. He brought his hand up and started stroking my hair. "Me too. All the time." He said and I tightened my arms around his neck. "I don't deny that this is going to be the hardest thing, but we're going to get through it all. The three of us; we're going to be okay, because we have each other."

I pulled back slightly to look into his eyes.

"You don't know that." I said quietly, just so I could hear his reassurance.

"I do, Alex. I promise you now, as long as we have each other, we're going to be just fine." He said, his voice holding such love and care that I can't not believe him.

How is that he always knows exactly what I need to hear?

His lips brush against mine lightly before he pulls me closer to him, holding me securely.

"We're going to be okay." He said once more.

Fuck Kim. This is all I need. Embry. Not some mental institution with a bunch of strangers trying to get in my head. Embry was the only person who would ever be get a fraction of what was going on in my mind.

* * *

**AN; Sorry for the long breaks in between the updats again. I noticed on the stats that not as many people are reading this as they did from the begining. If you're going to give up on this, could you PLEASE just drop a line with why and what I can do to get better? Thank you everyone who's sticking with this and reading and reviewing :)**

**x**


	43. Chapter 43 A Day At Emilys

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Forty-Three

**Alex's POV**

Theo dragged me to Emily's. Literally. Apparently she was upset because I hadn't been coming over like I used to, so then Sam got upset and Alpha-ordered Theo to take me to theirs. So when I said that I didn't want to go, Theo just hoisted me up onto his back and walked us there.

"This is not fucking fair, Theo! I'm your older sister! You're meant to do as _I_ say!" I screamed.

He just chuckled as he carried me into the house.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch it, Theo." Embry shouted as he ran up to us, putting his hands on either of waist and gently setting me down.

Theo glared at him. "Like I was going to drop her." He scoffed and Embry opened his mouth to say something but then he looked down at what I was wearing, a massive smile spread across his face.

I was wearing a pair of his tracksuit bottoms that he left at my house ages ago.

He was about to say something about it when Rachel and Emily shouted out and attacked me with hugs. I laughed and hugged them back, a little confused as to why they even wanted me here in the first place.

I went and sat on the sofa next to one of the younger wolfs, Rory, after they let go of me. He smiled up at me just as Theo jumped down on the spare seat next to me.

Embry growled a little as he glared at Theo. Theo draped both arms on the back of the sofa and smiled cockily at Embry, daring him to say something.

Embry then turned his death stare to Rory, who just smiled innocently and went back to the conversation he was having with Collin. He groaned and went and sat on the armchair. I gave him a small smile before looking down at my stomach.

I'm now nineteen weeks along. Yep. _Nineteen._And I was still persisting that me and Embry aren't together. We practically are, considering the way talk and hold each other, but I can't give in yet.

I know I will soon, I can feel it. I just can't seem to be able to do it, I can't take that step. My damn prides to big. Do you know what else is big? My stomach. Yep, I'm showing. Nobody at school knows about the pregnancy, they just think I'm getting fater. And I wear baggy clothes now so it's not as noticeable. Which is why I'm wearing Embry's clothes, they're like the only things that fit me now.

Because of that fact, Alice is dragging me shopping with her pretty soon. I've been round their house quiet a few times recently, and she's more excited than I think I even am about the pregnancy. Well, maybe not the pregnancy per se, but defiantly the maternity and baby clothes that she can shop for.

Embry doesn't know about the shopping trip yet, though. He's going to go mental. He's like double the amount of protective he used to be. I bet he'll try to stop me from going out. He hates it when I'm even out of his eye line.

I caught Kim's eye as I looked around the room and she smiled at me. I nodded to her and looked back to Emily quickly.

Things with her just plain freak me out now.

She'll still say bitchy things, but then the next moment she'll be all sweet and caring, and then it's just plain awkward, then she'll start shouting at me and trying to convince me to get professional mental help.

We spent practically the whole day joking and laughing and, well, eating. I officially eat as much as the boys now. Okay, so not that much, but I still eat a little more than normal.

"Well, I'm heading out. See you guys later." Rory said as he yawned and got up.

"Same, I've got patrolling now." Theo said as he got up, ruffling my hair in the process. I kicked him in the stomach while everyone else chorused their goodbyes.

"I better get going, too." I said as I ran a hand threw my now messy hair.

Embry got up and walked over to me, outstretching his hands to pull me up.

I grinned at him as I put my hands in his but made no effort to get up, he rolled his eyes and chuckled as he hauled me up off the sofa.

Emily came up to me, latching her arms around my neck and I laughed awkwardly as I returned the embrace.

"I'll see you later?" I asked her, a little worried at all her sudden hugs.

"If anything happens, can I call you?" She whispered into my ear as she gripped onto me tightly.

"Of course you can, Em." I said assuring her, but I doubt I hid how totally baffled I was by her. Why would she call _me_ if something happens? Surely it would be best to call her super werewolf fiance?

"Thank you." She said as she pulled back, and strode confidently back into the kitchen, ignoring the incredulous stares she was getting from everyone, who undoubtedly herd it all even if she had whispered.

I frowned at her retreating form and gnawed at my lip until Embry wrapped an arm around me, pulling me towards the front door.

I smiled up at him thankfully and he just kissed me on the forehead, until we saw what was waiting for us on the other side of the door and we simultaneously groaned.

"Of course." I mumbled and Embry grinned.

"What's a day without a little bit of rain?" He asked as he shut the door and picked me up.

"A happy one." I muttered and he chuckled at me. "Hey, what are you doing?" I squealed when I realised he'd latched my legs around his waist and was now walking back to my house.

"Err…" Was his only resoponse.

"I _can_walk, Emb." I moaned as I tried to free my legs, he then laughed and pinned my knees against him with his arms.

"I didn't want you getting too cold or wet." He said.

"As if that justifies your actions, mister." I said as I motioned his hands on my bum, but I laughed too when he started laughing loudly.

I sighed in defeat and wrapped my arms around his bare shoulders, laying my head against his neck.

We talked about random things as Embry all but ran back to my house and the water pelted down on us.

"I love rain." I muttered sarcastically as I dragged him upstairs when we reached my house.

I grabbed a towel from the cupboard and chucked them on my bed as I grabbed some of Embry's jeans from my wardrobe for him.

"Here. Oh god – you're soaked." I said as I started pulling as the current jeans he was wearing, and I started undoing them.

I froze when I realised what I was doing and slowly lifted my eyes up to his.

That probably wasn't the greatest of ideas. I honestly hadn't realised that I was doing it though. It was just... instincts. It just felt so natural around Embry to be doing stuff like that. I suppose it's because we used to be together and undress each other all the time.

Or it could just be the imprinting, I guess.

"Alex." He breathed as I stared into his dark brown eyes, filled with want.

I let his trousers drop to the floor, and because they were wet the loud sound juxtaposed with the otherwise silent room.

Silence engulfed us again, apart from our heavy breathing as we stared at each other, completely still.

Then, at the exact same moment, we crushed our bodies together, touching and kissing and holding on to each other desperately. He picked me up and slammed me down on my bed so quick I couldn't even remember it happening. My stomach twisted as the need for him grew.

"Tell me to stop now." He said, his voice even huskier and hoarse than usual as we pulled apart to get my jumper over my head.

I crammed my lips against his again as he worked on undoing my trousers. "Why?" I mumbled against his lips.

"Because I won't be able to later." He said as he hovered over me, his eyes wide and face serious.

"Who says I want you to stop?" I said as I pulled him back down to me. He growled lightly as he pulled my trousers down and ripped my t-shirt.

* * *

**Embry's POV**

Holy freaking god.

I woke up to find my angel naked in my arms and I grinned like a fucking loon when memories of last night flooded back into my mind.

I can't believe I actually fell asleep – such a waste of time. I could have spent so many hours staring at her, but I was just so tierd after last night.

Fuck. I can't believe that happened. You can't even begin to understand how happy I am right now. I would be doing my camp skipping thing if it wasn't for the fact that _Alex_ was asleep, naked, in my arms. I still can't get over that.

Last night, that was pleasure I've never imagined. To know that it was _me_ making love to _her,_ it was fucking indescribable.

After everything, I never thought I'd ever do that again. And it's been so long… I'd truly forgotten what it was like to have her.

I started kissing her neck as my hands trailed down her body, unable to control myself.

She moaned and tried to roll over and bring me with her. "Sleep." She mumbled and I grinned down at her.

Her eyes were shut and her lips were a little puckered and her hair was… well, everywhere. It was the most beautiful thing you could ever wake up to. _She was_ the most beautiful thing.

I kissed her lips softly and she put her hands on my neck trying, again, to roll us over, and succeeding this time.

"Sleep." She repeated as she buried her face into my chest.

I chuckled as I buried my hand in her thick, soft mane of hair while my other rested, drawing lazy patterns, on her back.

And that's how we laid, contently wrapped in each other's arms for the next hour. Well, I think Alex drifted of a couple times, but that didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.

Because_ I_ was holding _Alex. _

Eventually, Alex slowly sat up on her knees, in between my legs. She rubbed her face sleepily as her wild hair stuck out messily. I laughed as I took a stand in my fingers.

"Shut up." She mumbled through laughs as she placed her hand on my stomach to steady herself as she sleepily swayed.

My stomach knoted under her touch. She still made my body feel like an electic current was passing through when she touched me.

I just smiled brightly at her, loving the full view of her perfect, naked body.

She opened her eyes and saw me looking at her and laid back down, I grunted and she rolled her eyes.

"We need to talk." She says and I practically feel all the hope and happiness being sucked out of me.

"Oh god! You regret it…" I wailed as I covered my face with my hands.

Why the fuck did I have to do that? I'm such a fucking imbecile! Now she's going to be even more angry with me! Holy shit. She's going to hate me forever.

"No, no, no. Embry, no. That's not what I meant." She said as she pulled my hands from my face and I tried to control my breathing.

She bit her lip as she propped herself up on her elbow, keeping my hands in her.

"Embry…" She stared and I turned to face her. I turned to watch this beautiful, beautiful girl that I will never be able to be good enough for, or show her how much I love her.

"What?" I asked her, my voice is so quiet and weak, I feel like an absolute pussy.

This is what this girl does to me! She literally destroys me. She can make me feel the happiest anyone has ever felt in the entire history of the world, to making me hurt so bad I just don't want to go on with life. And she can do that in seconds. Four little words, and I'm practically crying my fucking face off like a baby.

"I think that we… I mean if you still want to – that we could… maybe if you…" She mumbled, blushing red.

I was just frowning at her now, I moved my head forward in question.

"What are you talking about?" I said, at _exactly _the same fucking time as she said, well, what I think I head was 'Do you want to get back together?'

But because I spoke I don't think that was right so we both stared, wide eyes, at each other until I tackled her onto her back, straddling her as I held her shoulders down.

My heart was beating a million beats per minute and my whole body burned with anticipation.

"What did you say?" I whispered, absolutely terrified that she did in fact say it, that I had heard correctly, but because I'd been a fuck head and not listened, that she was going to just change her mind.

She looked really nervous and bit her lip.

So here I am, as naked as the day I was fucking born, on top of what happens to be _the_ most beautiful and sexy and equal as naked woman in the world and she fucking _bites her lip!_

Do you know how sexy it is when she does that?

Dear lord, save me now…

"Do you still want to be with me?" She asks quietly, not looking me in the eyes, and I just sit there for a minute, staring, completely dumbstruck that she would ask that.

"Alex! Have you not been listening to a fucking word I've been telling you_? _I want to fucking _marry_ you! And you're nervous because you think I don't want to be with you? When have I ever given you the impression that I don't want to be with you? Tell me now, please, because I seriously don't know what the fuck I'm doing wrong!" I shouted at her.

Yes, you read correctly.

I shouted at her. _I _shouted at _her._

As soon as the words left my mouth I instantly regretted it. I should never, ever, ever, ever, ever,ever shout at her. She deserves so much more than that, so much more than me.

She giggled and pulled me closer, burying her face in my neck. I smiled at the sweet sound. Why the hell is she laughing? She should be kicking my arse, or chucking me out!

"I'm sorry." She mumbled and I shook my head dumbly.

"Don't." I said and her fingertips started stroking my neck idly.

"So, I umm, I think I'm ready to, err, become a 'couple' again."

Holy mother fucking shit.

No. She did _not_just say that! My eyes were as wide as the fucking moon and my heart was beating so fast and loudly, it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. My whole body seemed to go numb as I pulled back abruptly and stared at her intensely, holding her face in between my hands as my eyes flickered between the two of hers frantically, desperately in search that she was telling the truth. This can't be happening. This is just to good to be true.

Her eyes widened, a little less than mine, as I continued to stare at her.

"I understand if you don't want to anymore because-," She said but I stopped her speaking by crashing my lips onto hers. How could I ever not want to be with her? She really is out of her mind. This day is the best fucking day of my freaking life. I was so happy, yet I don't think it's even truly sunk in yet.

"Oh god." I said as I started kissing her face, her neck, her shoulders, her ears, jaw, chin, cheeks, forehead, eyelids, eyebrows, chest, neck again, lips, nose – you get the picture. Practically everywhere I could reach without having to move to much.

"Never going to regret it, I promise you, you won't. Oh, Alex. I love you so much. I – thank you. Thank you so much. Oh, god, Alex! You mean so much to me. Mmm, Alex." I mumbled in between the pecks.

"Emb!" Alex laughed and I pulled back to stare into her beautiful, green and brown eyes that were sparkling with true happiness that I was sure mine were reflecting. I couldn't help but smiling madly back at her. There was just this sense of… being complete. Truly and totally complete. Nothing else in the world mattered, because everything was as it should be. Alex was mine, and I was hers, forever and always.

I'd forgotten how unexplainably giddy and marvellous it felt to be like this. To be with your imprint… I knew I'd felt like this before, but having lost that, and thought I was never going to achieve it again, when you get it back, it feels millions of times better. Because you don't take it for granted, you know what an absolute privilege it is, and how much pain your in when you can't be with her.

And I know now, that I was never going to not feel like this. I would never be able to live without calling her mine again. I couldn't go back to that. I had her, and I was going to cling desperately to her, I was going to keep her.

I kissed her on the lips passionately. "Alex." I murmured as she pulled back. She kissed my lips lightly and my face broke out in a toothy grin.

"Just don't hurt me again, Embry? I couldn't deal with that." She said and I shook my head violently.

"Never. Never, Alex. I could never again hurt you." I said. "I know that I broke your trust, but I promise you, I'll never hurt you again. I'll prove to you that my promises mean something."

"Okay." She whispered back, her eyes looking of into the distance. "Hey, what's the time?" She asked suddenly.

I looked over at the clock next the her bed. "Twenty past nine." I said and lent back down to kiss her. I would happily spend the rest of the day kissing her.

But instead, she pushed me off of her. "We gotta go to the hospital in half an hour!" She said as she jumped up, wrapping a sheet around herself as she grabbed some clothes and the discarded towels from last night.

"What!?" I screamed at her as I fell of the bed from trying to rush after her too quickly. "Hospital? Why? What's the matter?"

She laughed at me as I scrambled around to stand up. "Ultrasound scan, my love." She called over her shoulder as she rushed out her bedroom door.

Could this day actually get any better?

I fell back onto the bed in relief, until I heard the shower starting and I ran into the bathroom after her. "I smell really bad - no time!" I called as I slipped into the shower with her.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

We walked into the room, hand in hand, while Dr. Madison smiled brightly at us.

"Alex, good to see you again. Are you taking good care of yourself?" He asked, shaking my hand.

"Yeah, thank you Dr. Madison." He smiled again and turned to Embry.

"Its nice to meet you...?"

"Embry Call." He said as the two of them shook hands. "I'm the father." He added afterwards, smiling madly, and Dr. Madison nodded, laughing lightly at his enthusiasm.

I bet you Emb was refraining from shouting out 'I'm the daddy!'

"Well, if you can lie on your back over here, we can get started." Dr. Madison said as he motioned the chair in the center of the room. I nodded and hopped up in it, Embry 'helping' me to do so. I swear to god, he things I'm a cripple.

I lifted my top as Dr. Madison started putting some gel on my stomach while he explained everything and asked us questions.

"Okay, so if you like right here," He said, pointing to the screen on my right with one hand as he pressed the ultrasound transducer to my stomach. "That's you child."

I smiled brightly as I looked up at my baby. It was so surreal, to be looking up at that, knowing that it was in my stomach. This was the small, growing human being that was inside of me.

Embry's grip on my hand tightened and I turned to him to see he was grinning as much as I was as he stared up at the picture of our child. Feeling my eyes on him, his eyes flickered to me and he kissed me softly.

"Are you sure you don't want to know the sex of your child?" Dr. Madison asked and I bit my lip and turned back to Embry.

He laughed at me as we looked back at the monitor. "It's up to you, Lex."

* * *

**AN: Hehehehhehehehehehe! Did you like it? I very nearly stopped it when they were in bed, but I thought I'd add on the scan bit for you lovely peoples. **

**Sooo.. did you guys want to know the babys gender? Or wait a while longer? **

**What do you think that bit with Emily was about? Any ideas on anything thats coming up?**

**I feel like this chap is too rushed at the begining? Did it feel like that when you're reading it?**

**Tell me what you guys thought in a ...... REVIEW!**


	44. Chapter 44 Boy or Girl?

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Fourty-Four

**Alex's POV**

We didn't find out the sex of our baby in the end. I want it to be a surprise. But now I'm thinking about it… I _really_ want to know.

Embry stopped the car outside of my house and got out, I unbuckled the seat belt but before I could open the door, he beat me to it.

I rolled my eyes at him and he grinned, "I know you like it really." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Even if you don't know it." He said and I laughed and leaned into him, resting my forehead against his chest as I shut the car door behind me. He quickly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

"I love you, Alex." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Like so many others." I said in a really arrogant tone as I marched away from him, flicking my hair over my shoulder.

"Who else does? I'll kick their arse..." He called as he ran after me. I turned to him, trying to hold down the grin, but couldn't and we both started laughing at the same time.

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you, too, Emb."

He smiled brightly at me as I pulled back and he kissed me softly.

I turned around to see a not so happy looking Theo.

"What the fuck is this?" He demanded angrily, motioning me and Embry with one hand while the other was on his hip.

"Erm… surprise?" I offered feebly and his glare hardened – an action I hadn't even thought was possible.

"She's giving me another chance, we got back together." Embry stated proudly, while smiling like a loon.

Oh god. Is he really that out of his mind?

Theo jumped on him; tackling him to the floor and punching him square on the jaw, resulting in a sickening crack

"Really? Has she?" Theo growled while Embry groaned in pain.

"Theo! Get off him!" I screamed as Brady and Seth slipped out of the house, pulling Theo off of him.

"Jesus, Theo! Just so you know, you don't _have_ to try and beat the shit out of him every time you see him!" I said sarcastically, but he just ignored me.

"I don't have a fucking clue why she's back with you, but I swear to god I _will_ kill you if you ever hurt her again!" He shouted as he struggled against Brady and Seth's hold.

"I don't doubt that." Embry muttered as he got up, stretching his jaw out.

He looked up at the blazing Theo. "Listen, Theo, you know as well as I do that I would never hurt her again, willingly. And if I do- I'm fucking _begging _you to kill me. I know you only didn't this time around because it brought you so much more pleasure to watch me in pain."

"Damn straight," Theo said, puffing his chest out a little as I pulled out of the boys' grips "Josh keeps sending me loads of idea's on how to hurt you as well, I'm sure I can use them if you do something."

"Theo!" I screamed at him, and he turned to me, laughing.

"What?" He asked, acting innocence but he was still laughing slightly.

"I've got to go to work, Lex." Embry cut in, walking towards me. "I'll see you later. Don't worry about it." He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me soundly on the lips and then hugged my body tightly against his.

"I love you." He said as he bent down to kiss me again.

"I love you." I said as I reluctantly let go of him.

He waved to the others, Seth and Brady gave his thumbs up, which caused him to laugh, and he sauntered back to his car happily.

I turned back to Theo, who was glaring at Embry's back as he got into the car. "I was being serious, you know. You really _don't_ have to hit him every time you see him." I said and he grinned as he pulled me into a hug.

"I know." He said with a laugh. "But I love you, sis, and you've been through so much, I don't want you to be hurt anymore." He said as I hugged him back.

Why does he always say that? I've only put him through pain. Why does he have to be so fucking nice? It just makes the pain twenty million times worse.

"Theo… that was so… _deep."_ I said, hoping to change the conversation, and he chuckled and pulled back. And then he ruffled my hair again! I growled at him. "Stop doing that!" I screeched as he started laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe _you_ _growled_ at _me_!" He said and I rolled my eyes, but I laughed a little at the irony.

"Shut up." I muttered as I walked inside.

Effie, Collin, Rory and Lucy were all sat on the sofa's, laughing at something as I walked through.

Eff smiled up at me. "I hear you and Em are back together?" I nodded at her as I slowly made my way to the door for my kitchen. "I'm glad. You're one of the wolf girls again, now." She said with a laugh.

I forced a laugh out as I slipped out into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and ran up to my room.

I couldn't help it, but her words pissed the fuck out of me.

'_You're one of the wolf girls again.'_

Who does she think she is? I was here long before she was! She didn't even know Brady a couple months ago! She just strolls in, acting as if everything's hers.

I mean, as soon as she found out about the imprinting, she ditched me. As if I didn't matter to her anymore. Then, she just has to fit in so fucking perfecting with Emily and all the rest of the pack. _Everyone_ likes her. And then when Embry cheated on me, she took his side, saying that 'he's my imprint so I should love him no matter what' even though she knew nothing about the imprinting at the time! She hasn't gone through all the things we have! She didn't have a clue about anything; she just acted as if she was little miss perfect who knew what was best. She should have been there for me!

_You're one of the wolf girls again.'- _she said it as if _she_ was personally accepting me back in. Who is she to act like the pack mother? Like she's so wise and above me? Yeah, okay, I get that she is above me in everyway, but she doesn't have to fucking act like it!

And nobody thought anything wrong of her! I mean, sure, _I_ used to think that perfect, sweet little Effie could do no wrong, but she's not. She's a hypocrite!

She hasn't been here for all the fights the boys have gone on. The nights were I would lay awake, anxiously waiting for when Embry would finally return from fighting the vampires. Or the long days where I would wait at Emily's, in hope that none of the pack would get injured. No! There hasn't even been a big fight while she's here, so who is she to act all experienced about dating a werewolf?

And the hurt! She had no idea what the hurt was like, to know that even your imprint wanted to sleep with other women. That even with this magic, you still couldn't be enough for them. They would always seek from others what you couldn't give. I was ugly, and I doubt I was a good lay. I didn't blame Embry at all for cheating on me. I mean, Jesus, anyone would if they were in a relationship with me. It just hurt when I was brought down to reality. Because I'd been faking it, pretending that I was enough.

It hurt to know how utterly foolish I'd been. And I was so completely embarrassed. Because everyone knew, they knew that I was hurt by what he did. They knew I had been shocked_._ They knew that I had thought I was good enough. They were all probably laughing at me being so up myself, 'cause how could anyone like _me_ believe that?

My phone vibrated on my drawer, bringing me out of my thoughts and I bounded over to it.

"Hey, Alex." Riley's voice came through the phone and I smiled as I started walking idly around my room in circles.

"Hey." I said softly.

"How are you doing?" He asked, he didn't know anything about the pregnancy yet. I didn't know how to tell him. He was like my father growing up; he was going to take it worse than my real dad did.

"I'm good, yourself?" I asked as I started eating the apple.

"I'm fine. Business is booming here in America. I'm currently in New York. I was just wondering if you'd meet up sometime next week?"

Oh god.

Well, I guess he was going to find out about the baby anyway. Maybe he wouldn't get angry? Riley always had a thing about children.

"Sure thing, Wednesday?" I offered.

"Cool. As I still can't come into La Push without my head getting ripped off, I'll meet you at the same place?" I laughed a little at the 'head getting ripped off' bit, because although it was a figurative phrase, that literally was the case.

We chatted for ages, just about random things, catching up. Even if I wasn't working with him, he still told me all about his major deals, although, none of that appealed to me anymore.

Eventually, after a couple hours, I hung up and slipped my mobile in my pocket. I did some of my homework - shock, I know - and ironing – bigger shock, I know! I think it's the whole 'mother to be' thing; it's making me do strange things. I talked to Zara on the phone for a bit longer, about silly, unimportant things until I realised the time and headed down to the kitchen to make some dinner.

Just as I was rooting around the fridge, Effie walked in. I stifled a groan. "Coffee?" She asked as she grabbed the kettle.

"No, thanks." I said and she sighed and slammed the kettle down on the counter.

"What is it, Lex? What have I done?" She asked in an exasperated tone, my eyes widened.

"What?" I asked and she ran a hand through her hair.

"You barely even talk to me anymore! And now! Now, you don't want coffee, just because _I _offered you it? You always drink coffee! You're _addicted_ to it, remember? I know what you're like with _addictions."_

My mouth had fallen into a perfect 'o' by this point. My eyes were ablaze with anger, and I actually felt like beating her senseless.

"I don't want fucking coffee because I'm bloody well _pregnant,_ you idiot!" I growled at her, and her eyes widened as she comprehended what I meant. "And if you're going to bring up my past, fucking do it! Just get it out and say it! Say what you really want to say!"

She sighed. "I'm not going to bring up your past, Alex." She said in a dull tone.

The fucking cheek of it! She was acting as if she was _so_ much more mature than me. She was the one who brought it up in the first place! She was the one who was trying to get the rise out of me in the first place, by the way she said 'addictions'. And as soon as I call her out on it, she acts like I'm the one in the wrong.

"Face it, Lex." She said, looking me straight in the eye and I smiled and crossed my arms over my stomach. Oh, this _is_ going to be good. "You're just jealous of me." The smile slipped from my face slowly. "You're jealous that I came here after you, and yet I'm the one in the happy relationship, and you're the one who can't keep her boyfriend from sleeping with other women." At this point Embry and all the others who had been in the living room ran in. "Not even just your boyfriend, your _imprint_. I know what you're like, Andra. You're upset because you think you're not good enough for him, and you're taking it out on others. It's not fair. I'm your best friend, why won't you let me in?"

I just stood their, gawking at her. And it hurt, what she said – it hurt a lot. Because, she was right.

"Alex, no, no, don't listen to her. She's so wrong." I frowned as I looked at Embry who was speaking now. What was he talking about? "You're not 'not good enough for me'. _I'_m not good enough for _you."_

I just backed away, frowning still.

His lies- they hurt. They hurt more than Effie's truths.

"What?" Effie asked, her face doused with confusion. "I never said she wasn't good enough. I said that's what _she _thinks." She said as she ran her hand through her hair, but everyone ignored her.

"Yeah, Lex." Collin said as he walked forward. "Don't believe that you're not good enough for him. Jeez, he's lucky he got someone like you."

I kept backing up until I was pressed against the corner of the counter. The edge of it pressed nicely against my back, sending a quickly release through my body as I forced the sharp edge into my skin.

Rory nodded as he too took a step towards me. "We saw why he cheated, but damn, there's not many girls who are so understanding that they'd take him back. He's lucky to have someone who loves him so much."

Any girl who was given the chance to be with someone as magnificent as Embry would take it, no matter what he put her through. I had, after all, put him through weeks of torture. They all probably thought I was so full of myself, thinking that I could just keep staying away from Embry for so long, when it was such an obvious thing for him to cheat. Why should I tell Embry that I wouldn't be his girlfriend? I should jump at the chance, not deny it. Who was I kidding, thinking that I even deserved to turn him down? I should put up with him doing who-knows-what to me, because even then, even if he hurt me so bad, I still wouldn't deserve him.

I wouldn't ever deserve…

My mind flooded of all thoughts as the counter penetrated my skin. I took in a deep breath that finally seemed to unclog the worry that filled my body.

Then, all of the boys' noses twitched and they all frowned as Embry gasped.

He grabbed my arms and pulled me forwards, at the exact same moment all the thoughts came flooding back in.

I closed my eyes tightly as the worry and hurt clenched my heart and lungs.

"Lex! Oh god, you're bleeding." Embry whimpered as he looked behind at my back and fingered the cut lightly.

The fact that he was so caring just added to the pain.

"What happened?" Rory said as he came up behind me to inspect the cut.

"Just the counter side." I mumbled as I straightened up and moved so they couldn't see it.

Embry turned me to face him and looked at me with his intense, dark eyes.

"Why did you do that?"

I tried to look away from him, but he put his hands on either side of my face, positioning it directly in front of his. I closed my eyes.

He sighed and moved his thumb to gently stroke my cheek. "Please don't do that, Alex. Look at me. Please."

I wouldn't have done it if he didn't sound so pained and desperate.

I scrunched my nose up as I slowly peaked through my eyelids. "Alex." He groaned and I bit my lip as I opened them completely.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, his face contorted with pain as his hands gently stroked my face and hair.

"Accident." I answered immediately.

"Don't lie to me!" He shouted as his eyelids came together tightly. "It hurts when you lie, Alex." He murmured in a softer tone.

I huffed and slipped out of his grip, his arms fell lifelessly to his sides. He looked up at me in confusion and hurt. "_Your_ lies hurt me! That's why I have to do it!" I screamed as I gripped at my pounding head.

I felt like I was going to choke, I could barely breathe. I was hurting Embry. How could I ever be good enough for him if all I ever do is hurt him?

"What?" He asked breathlessly. "I – I've never lied to you. I- I don't understand."

I scoffed and tried to run out of the kitchen, but he stumbled after me. "When have I ever lied to you?"

"All the time! You-you say stuff! And it's not true, I know it's not true. I'm not any of the things you say I am. Just then! You said, '_I'_m not good enough for _you.'_ We _both_ know you're lying! Just stop. Stop. Please, stop it." I said, looking anywhere but him.

I loved him so much it hurt. I loved him so much, and he'd never even begin to understand how much. He could never possibly feel like this for _me._

Embry pushed me up against the wall, but I still refused to look him in the eyes. "I'm not lying!" He cried and I cringed and moved my head to the side, away from him. "Why can't you believe that? You're so beautiful…"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You're always lying. Lies, lies, lies. That's all it ever is with you!"

"I'm not lying!" He growled as he pushed his face against mine as he tried to steady his breathing.

I could feel his silky brown hair brushing against my forehead. His soft skin and beautifully masculine features pressing against the side of my face. His short, rough stubble prickling against my neck and jaw. His warm breath flowing over my face calmingly. His intoxicating woodsy smell lingered with the smell of petrol from working at the garage.

Everything about him… I loved.

"Alex," He breathed.

"Emb." I pleaded.

"I promise you, I'm not lying. Please believe me, Alex, you mean so much to me. Please." He whispered, his voice as pleading and he started kissing my face softly.

"No, please." I responded, trying to block out his words.

He shook his head, moving mine with his. "I'm not backing down, Alex. You need to know I'm not making this up." I tried to pull away but he just lifted my up, spreading my legs a little and he snuggled his face into my cheek. "You're perfect to me. Through your eyes, you might not see it like that – not that I have a fucking clue why you wouldn't – but to me, you're the most beautiful, special, amazing, loving, wonderful, _beautiful_, perfect, beautiful, sexy girl- woman I've ever seen, and will ever see, in my life."

I scrunched my face up and tried to move away again but he hoisted me up even higher and wrapped my legs around his waist and started kissing down my face to my neck and then chest.

"Accept it. Just accept it, Alex. For me, accept it." He whispered.

I fell into a sort of trance from his kisses, I'm vaguely aware that I nodded, though. I'm also a little aware of the uncomfortable throat clearing coughs and awkward shuffles out of the room as Embry held onto me desperately as he sucked on the skin of my neck.

I do know, however, that I was fed up with all this drama. Why can't anything ever be simple? I pissed myself off because I was such a nut case. I would love, for just one day, be normal. That would be my biggest wish. To be normal.

* * *

**Merry christmas everyone! A little present for you all ;D **

**This chapters just showing you what it's like inside her head. Sorry if she's starting to get annoying :)**

**Hope y'all have a LOVELY xmas and new years, if I don't update by then. **

**Love, love, love! **


	45. Chapter 45 Movie Days and Car Rides

**Unsespecting**

Chapter Forty-Five

**Alex's POV.**

Embry shouted at Effie and got her to leave the house in the end. It was kind of awkward when she came home that night. It's been pretty awkward ever since, actually. Even if it has only been about half a week.

It's Wednesday, so I'm going to be meeting Riley in a little while. Embry still doesn't know about that yet. I'll be telling him in a moment though, because at this point in time I'm currently laying in between his legs with my back on his chest – so he might just see me if I get up. A bunch of people have come around and we're watching a new movie that Paul brought. Embry's currently rubbing body lotion into my stomach – 'cause I don't want stretch marks. It really isn't as kinky as it sounds, him rubbing the cream into my stomach. It's kind of hard to do because of the masses of material from the maternity jeans.

Oh yes, you read correctly, maternity jeans. In the end I didn't go shopping with Alice, oh no, she just _pre-brought _millions of clothes, invited me and Embry around and got me to pick out and try on a bunch of stuff to keep. I swear to god, it was one of the most mortifying moments of my life. There was so much clothes as well! I don't know why she brought so much – I think she and Rosalie are going to put it on when nobody else is at home and parade around with a pillow up their tops. I knew why she did it though – she said she had a vision were I wouldn't accept any of the clothes she wanted to buy me, and I knew I wouldn't have, but when it was all there already, Alice guilted me into it. That's why she got Embry to come around; to help persuade me. Plus, there really is no arguing with a vampire when they're so determined, it's just not a clever thing to do. I feel terrible though, I feel like I'm some charity case. I know Alice liked it as a chance to go shopping, and have her own mini little shop in her walk-in wardrobe for me – but it was so bad. I told her to just set up her own shop and leave me alone.

She then threw a shoe at me.

Emily keeps catching my eye from her place next to Sam and then breaking out into a massive grin. I really have not a fucking clue what's going on with her lately.

I leaned my head against Embry's collar bone and he kissed the top of my head as he carried on gently massaging the cream into my stomach.

"Lex, can we – go talk?" Effie suddenly spoke up and I lifted my head, startled.

"Erm, sure." I said as I tried getting up.

Embry moaned and wrapped his legs around me while mumbling, "You can't go."

I laugh and detach his legs, which results in a playful growl. I laugh and turn around once I've stood up and pulled my top down to cover my stomach.

"Aw, I'm sorry." I said through a laugh and bent down to kiss him. He leaned forward into the kiss and tried to pull me back on top of him, but I pushed him back down with my hands and raised my eyebrow disapprovingly at him. He then pouted, which caused me to laugh and he sent me a cheeky wink. I grinned at him and rolled my eyes before following Effie out.

We walked out into the woods in complete silence. Effie eventually turned to me and ringed her hands nervously.

"I wanted to apologise for what I said to you the other day." She blurted out and I almost cringed, I really have not a clue on how to accept apologies.

"I didn't mean to go all bitchy on you, it's just – ever since I moved here all I can think about is my father and my adoptive parents." She turned her back to me and I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I know I've ditched you lately, and I'm sorry." She said in a quiet, tender voice and I started to say something but nothing came out so she continued. "But Brady, he just makes me forget about everything. He makes the memories go away and keeps my mind off the fact that everyone I once held dear craves to physically abuse me!" She said with a slight erratic humour to the end of it. "You know what it's like when you're with the imprinter – it's just overwhelming, you get lost in it. I just wanted to be normal for once – haven't you ever felt like that?"

I nodded as I span her around and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry too, Eff. Of course I know what you feel like. I'm sorry I've been so hard on you. I just get so… obsessed when somebody betrays or hurts me." I said as I stare of into the depths of the forest. "I forget how hard things are for you."

Effie laughs dryly. "We're a right pair, us two, eh?"

I nod through a snort and held her tighter. "I'm sorry." We both whispered at the same time and identical grins spread across our faces as we pulled apart.

"Forgive and forget?" Effie says as she holds her hand out and smiles up at.

Forgive and forget. Forgive and forget? Forgive and forget…

"Yeah." I said, my voice cracked although Effie didn't seem to notice, and I shook her hand.

That's the thing, like I said, I get obsessed with when someone could potentially hurt me, I can't ever _forget_ when someone does something like this. Even if its something so miniscule, I just can't _forget_ it happened. Because if you just keep forgetting every time, you're just going to fall victim for a replay. If you pretended it never happened you won't be prepared for when it happens again. And it will happen again. It always does.

So, yes, I may forgive her, of course I do, but I could never _forget._ Things like this get stored up in my brain, like a post-it note in mind's eye, so I could never forget it. Like what Embry did, it's stored up there – it's probably the biggest post-it note up there, because I can't forget, I have to get used to the pain.

We walked back up to my house in silence again, but Effie slipped her hand into mine and I smiled at her.

We walked back into the living room, through my back door with our fingers entwined and they all raised their eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at them and walked over to Embry, but just then Claire came in with a worried and pain stricken Quil close behind.

She had tears down her face and I quickly bent down and pulled her into a hug.

"What's the matter, honey?" I asked as I picked her up and walked through to the hallway and sat on the stairs, closing the door to the living room behind me, even if they could all hear us anyway,

"I-I fell asleep and d-dreamt about t-the b-bad m-enn ag-gain." She whimpered throught sobs and I took in a deep breath to calm myself, it hurts so bad to hear her crying like this. I can't imagine what Quil's going through.

"I'm sorry, Claire." I whispered as I stroked her hair. "It's all okay now, though, yeah? That's what you've got to focus on – everything turned out okay in the end. You're going to be fine."

She pulled away and wiped at her face. She looked up at me with these big, innocent eyes and I cursed the day that those men were born, that they would frighten such a young child.

"Do you ever get nightmares about the bad men?" She asked, her voice so quiet and scared.

I stroked away one on the fallen tears from her cheek. "I do." Her eyebrows raised a little as she slid off of my lap sat down on the step next to me. "All the time."

She leaned into me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"How do you stay so strong and not frightened all the time?" She asked.

This is one of those times that she need someone really level-headed and wise to tell her this sort of stuff.

"I don't know, Claire." I answered truthfully as I leant backwards.

"How did you get over it?" She asked quietly.

"You don't really ever get over it, you know?" She nodded, even though I meant it as a rhetorical question.

"You just have to keep reminding yourself that although you won't get over it, constantly bringing up the past isn't going to help. You just have to carry on with your life, because no matter what, you can't control what happens in life, and what's happened in the past. You just have to learn to live with it."

Oh great, good one, Alex. Why don't you just tell her that there's no hope left at all? I swear to god, I'm going to mess this little girl up if the guy's let me keep talking.

"How do I learn to live with it?"

"I'm not sure, Claire. Just… talk to people. Whatever's on your mind, whatever makes you scared, you can tell someone. Quil- he's always going to be there for you to talk to. Any of us are if you need us, just don't keep it all bottled up."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist tightly.

"Won't Quil get fed up with me? He won't really want to listen to everything-," She said in a small voice and I felt really bad. Because she was everything to him, and yet she didn't know, and wouldn't know for quite a while. It must be so confusing for her.

"Quil'll never get fed up with you, don't worry about that. Everyone's here for you when you need us, Claire, never think we're not." She nodded and closed her eyes. "What happened in the dream?"

She took a deap breath to calm herself and I waited patiently. "It was all dark and quiet and then the b-bad men came." She said, clinging on to my top in her little fist's while she scrunched her eyelids closer together. "There was nobody else there and nobody saved me this time. What if you weren't there last time? What if the wolf-boys and Leah never came?"

I stroked her hair as she started crying again. "But thats not what happened, Claire. I was there and the boys did come. And it's never going to happen again."

She just nodded and we stayed there for a while, in a comfortable silence.

Eventually Embry opened the door. "I've got to go home and get my car for work, Lex." Embry said as he stepped towards me.

I smiled up at him. "I'll give you a lift." I turned to Claire as we stood up and I ruffled her hair. She groaned playfully and tried sorting it out as walked through to living room. Embry frowned in confusion at me as he put his hands on hips as I walked past him. Claire jumped on my sofa next to Quil, who smiled sadly at her.

Embry slid his hands from my hips around my stomach and pulled me against his chest as he kissed the side of my forehead.

"You don't have to give me a lift, Lex." He said as he started kissing down the side of my face.

"Yeah, but I've got to go to Seattle, so I can just drop you off on the way there and back." I said, trying to be as nonchalant about it as possible, but Embry still stopped and held me back.

"What?"

Just at that moment, my dad came through the front door and I grinned. "Keys?" I asked and he rolled his eyes but chucked them at me. "Cheers, dad."

I tried walking through the door but Embry turned me around to face him. He was frowning slightly as he slowly ran his hands up and down the back of my arms.

"What do you mean you're going to Seattle?" He asked and I almost out loud 'aww'd at his face, he looked so freaking adorable.

"Err, there's not much more I can mean from that, babe. I'm going to Seattle."

He sighed and glared at me, which caused me to wrinkle my nose up. I really hate it when he looks at me like that.

Then all of a sudden he groans and buries his face in my shoulder. "Emb?"

He just nods as he wraps his arms around me lazily.

"Why are you going to Seattle?" He asks I make small steps backwards to the door, Embry unconsciously following.

"I'm meeting up with Riley." I said, my face already scrunched up in preperation because I know exactly how this is going to turn out.

"_What_!?" He screamed as he erected to look me in the eye.

I laughed nervously as I itched further towards the door. "No! You're not going."

My mouth droped open as I raised an eyebrow at him. His eyes widened a little bit as he realised what he said, but he didn't back down.

"Really?" I asked, challenging him, and his lips pressed together in a thin line. Mmm, those lips...

Focus!

He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, challenging me right back.

I rolled my eyes and I turned away from and opened the door. He breathed out angrily and pulled me back.

I flinched when his hand pressed down on the practically-healed-but-still-aching wound on my arm and he gasped when he realised what he did, his hands left my arms like I was on fire and he held them up in front of him, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Oh god- I'm so sorry." He said as he stepped back from me, his face crumpled in pain and he looked like he was having trouble breathing.

"Don't worry about it, Emb. Let's talk in the car." I said and grabbed his hand.

He went stiff and wouldn't even hold my hand. "Embry," I groaned and he just looked at me, his face still crumpled in pain. I brought his hand up and kissed his rough hands softly and bent his fingers around my hand as I walked backwards to the car.

"I might hurt you again…" He moaned and I rolled my eyes.

I hugged him tightly when we reached my dad's car and he tentatively wrapped his arms around me.

"It's nothing, Embry." I said and he whimpered. I pecked a kiss on his chest and pulled back, my hands slowly dragging around his waist and I smiled at him as I walked around the car. "I love you." I called as I got in.

He smiled to himself before hopping in the car while I buckled my seatbelt and rolled my eyes, a small smile spread on my face also. He leaned across and kissed me. "I love you, too."

"What time do you finish work again?" I asked as I pulled out from my driveway.

"I don't know, I've got to finish working on this car… I'll make my own way back." He said and I frowned and turned to him, my mouth already open to ask him how he was going to do that when I saw his grin.

Ah, that's how.

"Is there even a way from you to get there to here without being seen?"

He shrugged as he placed his hand on my thigh. "I'll find a way."

"I don't mind waiting…" I said, trailing off when he started to shake his head.

"No way, Lex. I'm fine." I looked at him disbelievingly and I saw him rolling his eyes out of the corner of my eye.

I smirked. "You really shouldn't roll your eyes, you know? It's awfully unappealing."

He snorted as he started drawing light patterns on my upper leg. "It's all your fault! I never used to do it before I met you, you're a bad influence on me. I've become all sarcastic and eye-rolling-like."

"You also weren't as whipped as you were before you met me." I joked and laughed while he made an amused sound of agreement.

"Hey, hey! You're whipped too." He countered.

I laughed. "Damn it, you're right. I'm not as bad as you, if I told you to get out of this car and walk, you'd do it."

He opened his mouth to argue, but then he nodded, causing us both to laugh. "Oh, come on, you would to." He said and I snorted.

"It's my car, you dolt."

He laughed loudly as he realised. "True." I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes. "I really am the most whipped person there ever was, aren't I?" I nodded with a laugh while he pouted. "Only for you."

I snorted.

He frowned at me. "What? Like hell am I like this with anyone else."

"Yeah, but it's not 'just for me'," He continued frowning at me. "If you'd imprinted on anyone else, you'd be exactly the same. It's not like you're like that _because_ of me."

He shivered. "Ew." Pain and disgust clouded his features and I – yes, you guessed it – rolled my eyes. "The thought of, erg, imprinting on someone _else…"_ He said 'else' as if it was some disgusting word that he had to literally vomit to get out of his mouth.

"You wouldn't say that if you had imprinted on someone else, though." I pointed out.

"But I didn't imprint on someone else." He said simply.

"Yes, but if you had imprinted on someone else, you would be sitting there trying to tell them exactly the same thing. It's not me that your in love with, it's the imprint."

He took a sharp intake of breath and stared at me for a while. "Pull over, Alex." He said and I sighed. "I mean it. Please pull over."

I groaned but complied. I shut off the engine and turned to his pain singed face.

"I thought you understood, Alex. Imprinting isn't falling in love; it's just pointing out your soul mate, or rather, the best _mate _for you. It's like with Quil and Jacob, they don't have the sort of feelings for their imprints as I have for you." He said, his voice soft and loving. I tried to look away but I'm captured by his hypnotic brown eyes. "It's not to do with the fact that I imprinted on you. I fell in love with you the moment you stepped out of that car, the wind blowing around your beautiful face, and you angrily slammed the car door. You were so utterly perfect. You were wearing black pants and this top that just showed your body. I had to will myself not to run at you and take you right there, in front of everybody." I laughed a little as I slipped my hand in his, what he was stroking my cheek with. I finally managed to look down, trying to hide my now beetroot-coloured face. "I fell in love with you the moment your dad told you to get your earphones out and you rolled your eyes. If only I knew what a regular occurrence that was." I almost rolled my eyes at that. But then I realised and bit my lip, trying to contain a laugh. He chuckled as he brought my hand up to his lips. "Your eyes, I can't even begin to explain how much I love your eyes." He brought his other hand up and stroked along my jaw and neck, until he finally ran his fingers through my hair, leaving it there as he gently stroked my hair. "I fell in love with you the moment you opened your mouth and I heard the most amazing, angelic, _English_ and sexy voice I've ever heard." I think the windows were starting to steam up from the heat that was radiating off of my cheeks. "And when you laughed, oh my god, I actually thought I'd died and gone to heaven." I couldn't help it; rolled my eyes at this and he laughed.

"Do you remember when we first met?" He asked and I nodded. "I cringe just thinking about it." I laughed and smiled up at him, my eyes connecting with his again. "I was such a dork, I couldn't even speak around you."

I groaned. "And didn't I keep coming out with really embarrassing things that day you painted my room?"

He laughed as he moved forward and kissed me softly and delicately.

"I love _you_ so much." He said and I kissed him again. "Not the imprint."

"I love you, too." I pulled back. "But I have to meet Riley and you've got work."

He groaned. "Why do you want to go meet with _him_?" He moaned and I rolled my eyes as I started the car back up.

"Because he's been there for me since I was fourteen, Emb. I'm not exactly going to ditch him now. And I need to tell him about me being pregnant." I said and he huffed.

"You can call him to tell him." He muttered and I turned to glare at him for a second before turning back to the road. We sat in silence untill I pulled into the garage Embry worked at.

He groaned as he rubbed his face with his hands. "Just be careful, Alex. Please."

I sighed as I rested my forehead forward on the steering wheel. "I'll be fine. I trust him with my life."

His eyes widened as he dropped his hands and turned to me. "You should never trust a _vampire_ with your life!" He screamed and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be fine, Embry."

He groaned again but got out and walked around to my side of the car, he opened my door and pulled me into a hug. "Please, if anything happens, call me straight away. You wouldn't believe how much I worry about you."

I nodded against his shoulder, instant guilt washing over me. I hated that he worried so much. I hated that I put him through all of that.

"I love you." I said as he pulled back and kissed me.

"I love you." He said as he stroked my cheek lightly, pecking me on the lips again.

I smiled at him as he shut the door gently and walked into the garage, repeatedly turning around to look at me.

I tried to shake of the guilt as I drove off to meet Riley.

* * *

**AN; there we go :) hope you all had a lovely xmas. Hope you guys like this ^ **

**Thank you _linny,_ I actually didn't rrealise :L But i've changed it now, thanks for pointing it out.**

**Thanks for both reviews _hk._ I LOVE it when someone says that they cried, even if that makes me really evil :L**

**Please review everyone :)**


	46. Chapter 46 Humping Like A Dog

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Fourty-Six

**Alex's POV.**

I was sitting in the living room with Effie when Embry burst through the front door.

I looked up at him, still laughing slightly from what Effie had just said and he visibly relaxed. He breathed a sigh of relief as he strode over to me, placing a desperate kiss on my lips as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Emb?" I asked as he pulled back, kissing me again.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said as he bent down, kissing my stomach. I laughed and he grinned up at me before his face grew solemn again. "I just had a feeling something bad was going to happen."

I stoked the side of his face lightly, a content smile gracing his face as he closed his eyes.

"I'm fine, Embry." I said, smiling as leaned into my hand.

"How did it go?" He asked as he climbed onto the sofa, laying and kind of straddling me.

I laughed at him. "Fine, Embry!"

He pouted a little and I leant upwards to kiss him. "It's not my fault - my girlfriend likes to hang out with vampires; I'm allowed to worry." He said before leaning down and met my lips with his softly. "What happened?"

"I met his fiancé." I said and he raised an eyebrow. "I know, I hadn't even realised he'd met anyone."

"Is she a vampire?"

I nodded. "She is, but he didn't change her."

He nodded. "When did you get home?"

"Oh, I was only there for a couple hours." I said and he smiled happily as he kissed me again.

"What did you talk about?" He asked as he brushed a strand of hair from my face and I could have rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, how did he take you being pregnant?" Effie asked, startling the both of us slightly, having forgotten her presence. Effie rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she realised that I'd forgotten about her.

"Erm," I started and Embry's eyes narrowed. "Better than I thought it would, if I'm honest." Effie raised her eyebrow in question. "It's just, I thought he was going to go on a massive speech about it, but he didn't. He just looked all thoughtful and then said he was happy for me, as long as I wanted the baby." I said with a shrug.

"See? Everything went fine, Emb."

He sighed and I wrinkled my nose up as I tried pulling him down to me. He grunted and started kissing me back.

"Erg! You guys are like dogs, humping all the time!" Effie moaned as she started to get up.

We both laughed and then Embry started thrusting into my leg over exaggeratedly. I started laughing hysterically as Effie squealed.

"Mmm, my woman." He playfully growled into my ear as he continued to hump my leg. I laughed even louder as I tried to wriggle out from underneath him.

"I'm going to bed." Effie called as she stalked out of the room and I laughed before turning my eyes to Embry.

"Alex," He breathed as hovered over me with lust filled eyes. All traces of laughter vanished as I tried to control my now heavy breathing."To the bedroom?"

* * *

**Embry's POV.**

I woke up from the dream, my breathing heavy as the images flashed through my mind. Over and over again, they replayed. They just wouldn't go away. I could barely keep myself from shouting out in pain and anger and frustration. But as I looked down at the beautiful angel that was wrapped around my body, I controlled myself not to.

Gently prying her off of my body, I automatically regretting it, but I carried on anyway. I moved over and sat on the edge of her bed, my feet on the floor as I tried to get a grip on my mind. I buried my face in my hands as I rested my elbows on my knees, trying to control my erratic breathing.

"Embry?" Alex moaned softly and I quietly cursed under my breath for waking her.

"Shh, go back to sleep, baby." I said and she made a soft noise before crawling over to me.

She laid her head against back sleepily as she stroked my arms from behind, calming me down way more efficiently in seconds than I would have been able to do in days.

"What's the matter?" She asked, her voice a little croaky from sleep, which sounds like the sexiest thing you've ever heard.

"Nothing," I said, well, I was halfway through saying but Alex squeezed her arms around my torso tightly, before relaxing them to stop me from speaking.

"Don't 'nothing' me, Emb. What's up?" She asked as she trailed her soft fingertips down my naked stomach.

I was having trouble control myself still, but for completely different reasons now.

"Please, Embry. Talk to me." She said and pressed her soft lips against my shoulder.

"I just… dreamt about you." I said and she moved around me and I moved to sit further back on the bed.

"I can imagine that being a traumatising experience." She said as laid her head on my lap, her wild hair spread out across my legs.

I took a strand of her hair in my fingers as I played with it, staring at it intently as I shook my head.

"Trust me, _those_ types of dreams, I don't mind those dreams at all." I said and she snorted and rolled her eyes.

I smiled down at her until she looked up and met my eyes.

"What happened?" She asked softly and I closed my eyes as I brought my other hand around to gently stroke her back.

"I keep having dreams where you leave me, Alex. And ones like when you were –_ tortured._" I choked out the last word; it barely above a whisper, physically hurting me to say. "But I'm always too late." I scrunched my eyes up but no matter how hard I tried, the memory from that day when she collapsed into my arms never seemed to fade away.

She stroked her hands up my chest and I opened my eyes to look at her. "I'm fine, Embry. There was nothing you could have done to stop it, and you saved me. You saved my life, so never feel guilty about what happened." She said softly and my face twisted in pain as I brought my hand up to stroke Alex's soft cheek.

"I _could_ have stopped it from happening, though." I said and Alex shook her head.

"No, you couldn't have. And anyway, I'm glad that it happened, in a way." My eyes almost burst out of my head but Alex held up her hand to stop me from shouting at her. "Because it if hadn't of happened to me, it would have happened to so many more girls. So many more girls who might not of had super werewolf boyfriends to save them and kill those shit-faced men. Because at least now, nobody else is going to have to go through all of what I did, and I can rest easy knowing that. So yeah, I'm glad I went through all of that, as long as it means nobody else will ever have to."

I growled lightly and she just smiled. "You can't honestly mean that." I said. Well, I hoped.

"I regret you having to go through all of that, and Claire and, fuck, even Kim. But I'm glad about the repercussions from what happened. I'm glad it was me and nobody else."

"Alex!" I shouted and she just laughed guiltily and bit her lip. "You're meant to be comforting me, not making me freak out and worry even more."

How can she say all of that? It hurts so much to hear her say that.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Emb." She said, cutting me off from shouting at her again as I looked at her, just getting lost in her magnificent eyes as she laid in my lap. "I love you."

A smile played on my features as I stared down at the breathtakingly beautiful girl that was mine. "I love you too, Lex."

"Don't worry about what happened, yeah? Everything's going to be okay." She said as she sat up. "And I'm not exactly going to be leaving you quite yet."

I smiled as I buried my face in her hair as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Quite yet?" I questioned and she giggled… I smiled. Damn, I love it when she does that.

I kissed her softly as I pulled back. "That's really not so reassuring." I mumbled against her lips and I felt her lips pull upwards into a smile against mine.

"Well, I'm just not sure if I'm ready for a serious relationship." She said, and although I could hear the sarcasm in her words, they still hurt to hear.

She wrapped her legs around me as she leaned her head against my shoulder. "Then again, you are awfully persistent." I nodded violently at this and she laughed again. "I might just have to keep around, then." I smiled as I brought her face up and kissed her lovingly, burying both of my hands in her thick.

Then, causing Alex to pull back suddenly, Sam crashed through the door.

"Fuck, Sam!" I shouted angrily as Alex got off me, trying to cover herself with her sheets.

Sam just ignored me. "Alex, you have to come, now." He said, and neither of us missed the urgency and pain in his voice.

Alex, still blushing, nodded. "I'll be out in a sec." She said and he breathed a sigh of relief as he shut the door again. I heard him pacing as Alex scrambled to grab some clothes and chuck them on quickly.

I would have argued if it wasn't for how absolutely broken Sam had sounded. I pulled some pants on as I pulled the door open for Alex and we walked out to Sam.

"My house, now." Was all he said before he started marching off at an inhuman speed. I wrapped my arm around Alex and we started walking but when Sam shouted, "Hurry up!" I pulled her up into my arms and carried her bridal style to Emily and Sam's.

I, albeit reluctantly, put her down when we got there and I could hear Emily's sobs coming from the bathroom, along with Sam's pleads to her to open the door, or to tell him what was wrong, and him reassuring her that everything was going to be fine.

Alex looked up at me, with her big, beautiful eyes, and she looked so nervous and worried. I smiled sadly at her and kissed her quickly before we ascended the stairs together.

"Look, Em, Alex is here now." Sam said as he leant against the door, his face contorted with sheer agony. Man, do I understand that feeling.

There was sniffle and then the door slowly unlocked and the door opened to reveal a red-faced, puffy-eyed Emily. Sam let out a whimper as Alex walked forward and wrapped her arms around Emily, pulling her down as Emily let out another gut wrenching wail.

"I-I n-nee-ed t-to t-t-talk to you a-lo-one." She said through cries and Alex nodded as she sat Emily on the floor.

"One moment, Em." She said and then shut the door on Emily. We gaped at her.

"What- what are you doing?" Sam asked as he looked longingly at the closed door.

"You two need to leave." She said and my and Sam's eyes widened. "Please. If she wants you to know what she has to say, let her tell you in her own time. Respect her wishes?" She said, looking apologetically at Sam while he pursed his lips and stared at the door. Finally he nodded and slowly retreated down the hallway.

"If she's in danger or pain or – anything like that, tell me, will you?" He asked as he walked backwards, wincing with every step away from Emily. Alex nodded and he paused, taking a deep breath before finally walking down the stairs.

Alex came up to me and hugged me quickly. "Make sure you both go somewhere you can't hear, right?" She asked and I rubbed my jaw and closed my eyes. But when I opened them and saw the look on her face, I had to do as she said. I nodded and with one last kiss I followed Sam out.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I sighed as I heard the door close behind Embry. Why did it always have to hurt so much when he walks away from me?

I opened the door and wrapped my arms around Emily again as she started crying once more. I just held her and let her get it all out because, frankly, I had not a fucking clue what to do.

Eventually she stopped crying as hard and whipped her face as she pulled back. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, Lex." She said but I just waved her off.

"What's the matter?" I asked as soon as she controlled her breathing.

Her face washed with pain again and I regretted asking her. "I was pregnant." She said as she stared at the apparently ever so interesting sink.

I breathed in sharply when I realised what she said. "Was?"

She nodded as fresh tears sped down her face. "I found out I had a miscarriage today."

"Oh, Emily." I said as I pulled her into another hug.

That's why she's been so smiley and hug-y lately.

"That's why you didn't want Sam here, eh?" I said and she nodded feebly as she started crying even harder.

"How am I supposed to tell him?" She asked as she shook from the tears that raked through her body.

"Did he know you were pregnant?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I didn't want to get his hopes up. We've been trying for a while now." She said, which set her off in even louder cries that had me nearly crying with her.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry, Em." She clutched my top desperately as I stroked her hair. "Let him grieve with you, Emily." I said after a while if just sitting there, although it was posed as more of a question. "He needs to know. He'll know how you're feeling."

She nodded as she let go of my top, her fingers stiff from holding on so tightly.

"Can you g-get him f-for me?" She asked softly as she tried to get controlled, but a pained sob would still escape from her every so often. "I c-cant move."

"Sure thing." I said and unwrapped my arms from around her.

I stood up and walked to the door and then turned around and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I really am sorry, Emily." She just nodded and I bit my lip before walking out.

I opened the front door and took a few steps out and looked around.

Right. I have not a fucking clue where they are.

I just settled for shouting out Sam's name a couple times. They mustn't have gone too far out as they heard. But from Sam's face, they went far enough to have not heard the conversation.

I looked up at him, not even bothering to try and hide the sympathy when my eyes connected to his.

"What is it? Alex? Please, what's going on?" He asked as he put his hands on my shoulder, a panicked and crazed look on her face.

"Go comfort her." I whispered and that's all he needed before he raced away into the house, quicker than I've ever seen him move before.

Embry came over and wrapped his arms around me. "Are you okay?" He asked as he traced circles on my lower back, I just nodded as I relaxed into him.

Suddenly he gasped and pulled back, his eyes wide. "I'm assuming you just heard Emily tell him?" He nodded and pulled me into a tighter hug.

"Oh god." He groaned as he buried his face into my neck, his one hand coming around to gently stroke my stomach. "I can't imagine what that must be like." He muttered and I nodded again as Sam's loud sobs could be heard coming through from the bathroom.

* * *

**AN: SSOOOO, what you guys think? Tell meeeeeee.**

**FIFTEEN REVIEWS OFF 300. AHHHRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH! I'm so freaking happy. Keep 'em coming. Even if theyre just to tell me how rubbbish this truly is.**

**I've recently got a bunch of ideas for this, but I've also come up with another story that I want to write a bit on to sort out. So I'm not sure when I'll be updating.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! It means so much. Kimmmz x**

**v**


	47. Chapter 47 Leah, Leah, Leah

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Forty-Seven

**Alex's POV.**

It's the boy's stag night and the girls' bachelorette party tonight. At first Emily and Sam weren't going to do it because of the miscarriage, but then the pack and girls managed to convince them it would be good to get out of the house and have fun. It's been two days since they found out, and they hadn't been out of their house since.

The pack are absolutely distraught, nobody knows what to do. Without the two of them, everything just doesn't feel right.

I'm not going tonight, though. I'm staying round Leah's house tonight. I sort of… invited myself. But it's not even like Leah was going to go in the first place. Why would she want to spend the night celebrating her cousin marrying the love of her life?

So now I'm at Leah's front door with Embry, while he convinces me to spend the night with him instead. As much as that appeals to me, I can't. Even if she wouldn't ever admit it, Leah needs someone.

"How about we just go back to mine? I'd much rather do that." He moaned as he wrapped his arms around me, kissing me softly.

I laughed as I rolled my eyes. "Nope." I said and he pouted. I laughed and pecked his pouted lips.

"I love you." He mumbled and I smiled.

"I love you too." I said and he grinned as he stared kissing my neck. "But you have to leave."

He groaned and pushed his head against my shoulder. "Why?" He moaned, dragging the word out.

"Because I don't like you." Leah said as she came up behind me and I laughed at her as she made her way past, into the living room.

"Let me stay?" He begged her as he brought his head up to look at her retreating form.

"Not a chance." She called over her shoulder and he let out a breath of annoyance loudly.

"You're a bitch, Leah Clearwater." He muttered and she just laughed.

"Sorry, babe. Looks like you gotta go." I said and he scowled at me. I laughed as I pulled away and slapped his bum. "Away with you! Out, out!" I shouted and he laughed and wrapped his arms around me again when I tried to push him away.

"I love you so much." He said and I smiled as he buried his face in my hair.

I put my hands on either side of his neck and he moved back so I could see his face. I kissed him softly and leant my forehead against his, breathing in his delicious scent.

"What if something happens and I'm not here?" He moaned and I rolled my eyes, a smile on face.

"I've got wolf-girl to save me." I said and motioned the living room that Leah had disappeared into and he frowned as he pulled my body closer to his.

"She won't try as hard to save you, though." I rolled my eyes _again_ as I shoved him away, laughing slightly. "It's true though, she doesn't love you as much as I do." He said, crossing his arms over his chest as he frowned at me.

"But, you wouldn't let me sleep here if she loved me like that, would ya?" I said and he dropped his arms and his frown as he chuckled and came up to me again. I kissed him once more before jumping away form him and hiding behind the front door, with him left on the porch.

"Alex!" He moaned and put his hands on the door, I laughed as I slowly started closing it.

"You have to leave or you'll be late and then that will result in some very unhappy wolfies." I said and he laughed at the thought of calling the six-foot-something men 'wolfies'.

I stopped with the door inches from being closed and I peeked through at him. He smiled at me softly.

"I love you. Say goodbye." I said and he put one hand on the door frame near my face as his other stayed on the door.

"I love you more. Goodbye." He said as he brought his face closer to mine.

"You only said that so I'd start an argument and you wouldn't have to leave so soon." I mumbled as he brought his lips to brush against mine. He laughed.

"Damn, you caught me out." He said and I grinned and kissed him again.

"Erg, guys! You're making me sick." Leah called from the living room and I laughed.

"Goodbye, Embry." I said and kissed him one last time before closing the door.

"I miss you already!" He shouted and I laughed, even though I knew he was being serious. Because I missed him already, too. He was barely a meter away from me, yet my heart and whole body ached to be closer, to see him, touch him, hold him, kiss him…

Keep those thoughts PG, Alex!

So, anyway, I picked up my bag and walked into Leah's living room and sat down next to her.

"You know, I do realise you're only here out of pity." She said and I snorted as I picked out a DVD and put it in her DVD player.

"I know, but you're not going to make me leave, are you?" I asked and she laughed but shook her head. "Plus, you stayed with me throughout the Embry-break-up because of pity, right?"

She nodded through laughs and I snorted as I plonked myself down next to her.

"Ice-cream!" I shouted as I pulled a tub out from my bag.

And that's how we spent the rest of the evening; eating, talking, more eating, and watching movies.

"Is it wrong that I'm slightly, kinda, almost, spitefully happy they had a miscarriage?" Leah asked, turning her head sleepily to me, her big brown eyes searching mine.

"Yeah." I said truthfully and she nodded, looking away with her face fallen with guilt. "But it's understandable." She looked back up at me, her eyes showing the sheer pain that she'd been put through. "I mean, it was meant to be you. You were the one supposed to be having a wedding, and engagement parties, and bachelorette parties, and having babies with him." She nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "It was all meant to be you."

"She's my cousin, too!" She wailed and I nodded sadly as a tear spilled down from her eyes. "Why wasn't I good enough, Alex? Why does she get to live the happy life that I was building? Why wasn't I good enough to live it?" I wrapped my arms around her as more tears pooled down her beautiful face.

"I don't know, Leah." I said as she buried her into my neck and I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Why can't I be happy?" She asked as she let out a pain-filled sob. "I'm just stupid, bitter Leah. Nobody's ever going to love me. I can't even trust anyone anymore! I could never even be in another relationship. _I_'ll never be able to love again, and yet _he_ has the perfect life. I didn't do anything to deserve this! _He _hurt_ me_, and yet _I'm_ the one who will live the rest of my life alone."

I looked up at the ceiling, willing myself not to start crying too.

"You'll find someone, Leah. I know you will. You're such a good person. Someone who's special enough will see though it all and see how wonderful you truly are. And they'll work for you to love them back, Leah, because you're too amazing and beautiful and funny for there to be nobody to love you the way you deserve." I said as she sobbed loudly. "You'll see, Leah. Someone will realise how truly amazing you are, and they won't want to leave you like he did, because there won't be that stupid magic shit that's telling him otherwise."

She looked up at me, her hands on either side of my face. "Do you mean it?" She asked, an air of innocence entwining her words that shocked me. Leah tries to not show how much she's hurting, so it's a surprise when she finally gives up the tough act. Being in a pack of guy werewolves doesn't really let you be emotional all that much, I suppose. I nodded, smiling sadly at her as more crocodile tears escaped her eyes.

"_You_ shouldn't really call it 'stupid magic shit', it gave you Embry." She said as she laid back down with me.

I nodded. "I know. I love Embry beyond imagine. But I can't help but think how cruel it is for him." She frowned as she pulled back, hovering over me. "I guess it's the same for Emily. Sam fell in love with you because of how you truly are. Emily has to live with the fact that he only left you for her because of imprinting." She nodded in thought, a frown still pulling her eyebrows together as she looked away from me. "Sometimes I wish that Embry didn't imprint on me, because I know that someone like him wouldn't ever fall in love with me. He deserves someone better, someone of the same standard, you know? But then the thought of not ever having Embry hurts so bad that the wish diminishes…" I said, staring off into the distance in thought, not even registering that I was speaking.

Leah shook her head, bringing my attention back. "He would have fallen in love with you, Alex. You're special." She said, and with that, she pressed her lips firmly against mine before falling back against the sofa.

I sat there, my eyes wide in surprise as I looked down at Leah, who had already fallen fast asleep. I shook my head to clear the thoughts and laughed as I laid back down on the sofa.

* * *

"Hey, wake up. Leah, Alex! Come _on_, guys." Seth shouted as he tried to shake me and Leah awake.

"Fuck off, Seth." Leah growled as she swatted at him and then turned on her side, burying her face against my back.

"Alex." Seth said as he came around the sofa to stand in front of me.

"Sleep, sleep." I mumbled and he sighed.

"Alex," Seth said quietly. "Embry's hurt."

I felt like all the life and happiness had been knocked out of me by those two words.

I was up and by the door quicker than Seth could even blink. "Where is he?" I shouted and he stared at me in bewilderment. "Fuck it, Seth!" He shook his head and came over to me, lifting me up in his arms and started running out the house. As much as I hated being lifted, I didn't get him to put me down. All I could focus on was his words.

"_Embry's hurt."_

I felt sick, so very, very sick. My heart was pounding against my chest so hard; it felt like it was cutting off my windpipe, I could barely even breathe

"_Embry's hurt."_

Seth ran us into the woods. My head started throbbing from all the worry and I felt my body starting to shake every time I breathed in.

"_Embry's hurt."_

He's hurt. He's in pain. And it's all my fault. If I'd of let him stay like he asked, then he wouldn't be like this.

"_Embry's hurt."_

Seth slowed down and finally came to a halt in a clearing. As he set me down, my head span a little from dizziness, but I soon stumbled towards the crowd of people. "Move." I barely had the strength to shout, but they moved out of the way all the same.

"_Embry's hurt."_

I fell down on my knees next to him while that vampire doctor and a couple other people were hurrying around him.

Embry was thrashing about, his eyes shut in pain and his teeth clamped together, trying to hold in screams. And his body…

He was in so much pain.

"You need to get out of the way!" Carlisle said as he tried to get a hold on Embry's left arm.

"Fuck off, doc." I growled and he sighed. "What can I do?"

He barely looked at me as he snapped Embry's broken arm into a better angle, Embry let out a hiss and I almost passed out.

Everything was a blur, I could only see him. I could only see the mass of pain that he was in. It felt like I was going to be sick. I couldn't even breath. No matter how much I gasped for breath, there was never enough oxygen. The air was too thick, my chest felt like it was going to burst. Or just simply give up. My head was pounding. It was like a true killer-headache. I felt like I was going to pass out. My temples felt like someone had plunged a knife deep into in either side of my head and was slowly twisting it, making it that more painful.

My heart? Embry _was_ my heart. I could feel all the pain that he was going through. Every broken bone, every cut, scrape, every single cell of his body that was in pain, I could feel it. My heart felt like it was being stretched. Stretched so I could feel all the pain that he was feeling.

With every breath I took, it felt like acid was splashing against my broken heart. It felt like an actual pang of electricity shot through me every time Embry's face scrunched up in pain, or as sound burst from his lips.

"There's no point bandaging him up, he heals too quickly. Douse that cloth in antiseptic and hold it down on the biggest cut on his chest." Carlisle said and I nodded and grabbed the bottle and poured it on the cloth from his bag. I knelt down next to Embry, who was still convulsing and looked up at Carlisle.

"If you don't, it will get infected." He said as he started setting Embry's leg into a straighter position. So many of his bones were going out at awkward positons, it made my whole body pulse with pain and guilt and worry and horror and disgiust, and so many more emotions that I couldn't begin to list.

I bit my lip before pressing the cloth down gently on his chest, closing my eyes as Embry let out a strangled groan.

It stung, the antiseptic. I could feel it pressing down on my own chest too, pressing down directly on my heart.

"Oh god, Embry." I said as I opened my eyes to him, watching his face scrunch up in even more pain.

"Alex." He breathed and I bit my lip to hold in a sob. He sounded so pained. I needed him to get better. I needed him to feel okay. I needed his pain to stop.

His hands gripped onto the dirt, his eyes still squeezed shut in pain as he arched his back.

"Good, now just hold a clean one down on his right bicep." Carlisle said and I let out a whimper when I saw his arm.

"Carlisle, there's… teeth marks." I whispered and he just nodded as he tried holding Embry's body still.

"I know, that's why he's in so much pain. His body's fighting the venom. He's not going to change, as he's a wolf." He said and I pulled a clean bandage out of the bag and pressed it against the teeth mark. Embry let out a groan and he bit down on his lip, trying to hold in the screams of pain.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry, Emb." I moaned as I stroked his face and held the bandage down.

Embry wrapped his arm around me and pulled me down to him. "Embry." I murmured against his shoulder as I rubbed his side with my hand before trying to sit back up.

"Don't worry, stay there, there's nothing else we can do. We just have to wait for him to heal and see if he makes it though." Carlisle said and I would started shouting at him if Embry hadn't let out another groan and pulled me against his side tighter.

"Talk to him, touch him. It helps." Edward said as he helped Carlisle, I nodded and did so as I angrily brushed the tears away that had escaped from my eyes.

I don't know how long I stayed there. Holding, stroking and saying comforting words into Embry's ear as his body convulsed and he withered about in pain as his body fought against the poison, and the broken bones and cuts mended themselves.

All I could think of was the amount of pain that he was in. I can't think, I can't breathe, I can barely even stay conscious. I don't know how I haven't thrown up yet. His mangled body had my stomach churning. I don't even know how to get it through to you what it felt like. It was just sheer panic and pain.

"Alex," He murmured.

"Yeah, I'm here, Embry. Everything's going to be fine now." I said through tears. His hand gripped onto my back tightly and I rubbed his other arm softly. "Everything's going to be fine."

I hope.

Sam kneeled down next to me after a while and my head snapped up to him. "What the fuck happened, Sam?" I growled and he shook his head as his face scrunched up as he looked down at Embry.

"Vampires." He said and I let out a fustrated breath.

"I got that, fuck-head, from the bite on his arm." I said as wiped some of the blood from his now-healed chest.

Sam growled but I determinedly refrained from apologising about calling him a fuck-head.

These damn Alphas, always demanding respect! He should have been there to help Embry. I don't really give a shit if I insult him. Sam's supposed to protect his pack; he can earn my respect back later.

"We went out, Paul and Jared tried to get him to have drink, he got angry and left. He didn't come back so we eventually went looking for him. He was surrounded by five vampires." He said quietly.

"_Eventually-? Five? _Mother fucker!" I whispered angrily as I gazed down at Embry.

It hurt so much.

He'd been in so much pain. My Embry… so hurt.

And it was my entire fault.

His words replayed in my mind from that day so long ago.

"_I'm never touching alcohol or any drugs ever again in my life."_ If it wasn't for me, he would have never left the others, he would have been safe. _"I promise you on my life, Alex." _

Why? Why does everything always have to be _my_ fault?

Embry grunted before he slowly drifted off to sleep, pulling me on top of him. "Alexandra." He moaned and I sighed.

I don't know how I could go on if he doesn't get through this.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnn! What you guys think? Did I write it okay? I don't like it that much. **

**I almost left it at the bit where Leah kissed her :L Then I added this bit in. It wasn't going to come in till after the baby was born, but it seemed like a perfect opertunity at this moment.**

**Nine more till three hundred! Come on, guys!**

**Happy new year, everyone :) x**


	48. Chapter 48 Who Are You?

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Fourty-Eight

**Embry's POV.**

It felt like I was on fire. And then it felt like I was sitting in a bath of ice and freezing cold water, only to then be set alight once more. The cycle of unbareable temperatures, over and over again.

It felt like someone was plunging a burning stake right through my heart, only for a sharp icicle to penetrate my heart the moment the stake was removed.

My whole body ached; I couldn't even keep still, no matter how much I willed myself too.

And then, on top of the burning and freezing, my body was desperately trying to heal itself, so I had the pulling and cracking of my bones to cope with as well.

The boys found me, scared off the fucking vampires that did this to me, and then they forced me to change back into my human form, so that they could set my snapped bones into the right place.

That's when I noticed the bite on my arm. It was all disfigured, as I had been in my wolf form when that vampire twat bit me, but it was a bite none the fucking less. When the burning started, I wanted to die. I thought that I was for sure turning into some sort of werewolf/vampire thing. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew that if I felt the urge to drink blood, I'd never allow myself to be around my Alex and my child. I very nearly gave up at the thought and succumbed to the darkness.

When the temperature swapped to freezing point, I felt hope. The freezing was probably a side effect from my body dealing with the vampire venom, right? Because as a werewolf, I have such a different immune system. It was probably my antigens dealing with it?

I hoped that was the case.

I was meant to be with Alex, that's what the imprinting was all about - it was to make sure that we were together, no matter what. To make sure that I would have someone throughout all of this stupid junk. I like to think of imprinting as our little reward from the heavens for having to live with being a werewolf. So anyway, my body would have some way of fighting against becoming a blood-sucking vampire, surly? Because I'm meant to be with Alex, and I couldn't possibly do that while having the urge to kill her.

The thought alone made me retch. I couldn't ever imagine wanting to _kill_ her. I don't even think if I had turned into a leech, I would have wanted to drink her blood. There's no possible way that that would appeal to me.

Then, I heard her.

I heard her fucking voice, and I didn't even realise what was happening. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven, because the voice was too perfect to be something from an ordinary human. It had to be an angel.

And then I felt the pain, because I'd let those stupid vampires kill me, I'd subsequently left Alex alone. Alone to look after our unborn child, and alone to bear the world that constantly hurt her.

But, I felt the burning and freezing again, and the feeling of my bone being forced into a correct position. If I were in heaven, the pain would have subsided.

And I felt the hands of the angel, and I smelt Alex. I realised at that moment I wasn't in heaven. It was just my Alex. My own personal angel.

"Fuck off, doc." I heard her say, and I gently smiled inside.

I couldn't even smile outwardly though; the pain was consuming all of my energy.

Well, the energy I held left over was used to not scream out in pain.

I didn't want Alex to hear me in pain. I didn't want to seem weak to her. But I couldn't help thrashing about, I didn't even have control of my body.

The broken bones in my arm were pressed down into another angle and I couldn't help the hiss that escaped through my teeth.

I needed to hear her voice again, I needed to feel Alex.

That's what I focused on. Her breathing, the way her hands touched me. I needed that, I needed to feel her. Because when she touched me, it felt like everything was going to be fine. It made the pain diminish, not considerably, but it lessened all the same.

"Oh god, Embry." She murmured and I felt my heart break.

Not because of the icicles and stakes plunging deep into my heart rhythmically and repetitively, but because she sounded so upset.

I managed to breathe out her name, trying to get her to know that I was okay, that she didn't have to worry about me, or at least to just get her to speak again. I just needed her to touch me; I needed to feel her, to know that she was okay.

There was more talking going on around me, but my mind was solely taken over by the indescribable pain, until I heard her again.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry, Emb." She murmured, and I felt her hand on my face.

I conjured the strength to pull her down to me, basking in the feeling of having her so close. I just kept saying her name, trying to get her to come closer, so I could feel her above my aching heart.

"Yeah, I'm here, baby. Everything's going to be fine now." She said through tears. That hurt possibly more than from the vampire venom coursing through my body. I gripped onto her back tightly, to try and get her to know that I was fine. I didn't need to be comforted. She rubbed my arm softly as she spoke again. "Everything's going to be fine."

It sounded more like she was just reassuring herself.

I just wanted _her_ to be fine, it's not even like I care how much pain _I_'m in, but hearing that tone in her voice… And knowing it was because _I_ was in pain…

I was going to kill those fucking vampires.

* * *

**Alex's POV.**

I smiled down at Embry's sleeping form.

We'd moved him from the woods onto Emily's pull out sofa. Well, by we I mean the boys, I just hanged around hopelessly until I could return to his side.

And by his side, I've been. And I wasn't planning on moving soon.

Everyone filed into the room the moment his eyes opened.

He groaned as he clutched his forehead and sat up slightly. He looked up at me and I smiled slightly at him. He fell back to his pillow sleepily.

"You're cute." He said and I laughed. "Who are you?" My face fell.

There was a collective sharp intake of breath from everyone in the room.. "What?" I asked breathlessly.

He frowned. "Do I know you? It feels like I know you. Actually, where am I?" He asked as he looked around, motioning the room.

I was frozen. I don't even think my heart was beating.

"Embry," Sam said as he stepped forward, and Embry turned to face him, still confused.

"I'm at an Embry?" He questioned and Sam shook his head, about to reply when I slowly slid off the bed and Embry's head snapped to me. "Oh, no, please don't go. I like having you here." He said as he reached out for my hand.

I let him take it and he smiled up at me, but my face didn't change. It's like some put plaster all over my face and now it'd dried into place, so I couldn't move it. I was just stuck in shock.

His smile slipped from his face and his brow furrowed. "What's the matter? Should I not hold your hand? Is it because we just met?" I sucked in another breath. "A bit forward for you?" He nodded to himself. "I know, but it feels right, doesn't it?"

You know how I said my heart stopped beating? It was back now. Beating ferociously against my chest. Thumping violently inside of me. My head was dizzy, but my face stayed in that same, shocked position.

I let his hand drop as I took a step backwards, trying to get away from him.

He frowned and tried to sit up. "Where are you going?" I said nothing as I carried on walking backwards. "Can you not speak?" He said as he shook his head slightly, his face full of affection and confusion.

He looked sounded so innocent and, well, stupid. Then he looked down from my face. "You- you're pregnant!" He started shaking violently. "Who's the father?" He growled as he started glaring at all the guys in the room.

I finally let out a sob as my face finally shifted and I pulled my hand up to cover my mouth with one hand and my other hand laid on my stomach.

I turned around, tears started spilling down my face as I started pushing through everyone, to get out of the room. To get away from the man I loved who had forgotten everything about me. Everyone started shouting after me as I started running out of the house. The most defined calls though, were from Embry.

Embry, who didn't even know the name to shout.

So I ran.

I ran, and I ran. And I ran.

Then, I saw the cliff that the boy's cliff jumped off of and I smiled as I ran to it.

I ran, and I ran and I ran some more. And then, I jumped. And then I was flying.

Flying through the air. Flying without a care in the world as I slowly desended to the crashing waves below me, and then just before I penetrated the water…

* * *

I woke up with a jolt.

"Come on, Alex. You should really get some sleep in the other room." Emily said as she put her hand on my arm.

Breathing heavily, I shrugged her off as I stared down at Embry.

I clutched his hand in mine as I stared down at him, brushing my fingers lightly against his skin.

It wasn't real. It had been a dream. Fuck me! A dream? You have got to be shitting me!

I rubbed my face to try and get a grip as I stared up at the clock.

I hadn't fallen asleep for that long then, good.

He's been unconscious for the past fourteen hours. His body stopped fighting against the venom about nine hours ago. Thankfully, his body won the fight and he was going to be okay. He was going to live. But now, he was recovering and nobody knew when he was going to wake up.

Even though they'd told me he was going to be okay, I couldn't believe it. I wasn't going to let myself be tricked into a false sense of security. I was going to wait until I knew for sure that he was going to be okay before I breathed a sigh of relief. And I was going to wait until those enticing eyes opened and I could hear from his own voice that he wasn't in pain anymore.

"Alex, we don't know how long he's going to be like that, you can't stay awake until he finally does wake up." Sam said a little while later, Emily having given upon on trying to get me to leave and then probably forced Sam to try talking me into sleeping.

"Watch me." I murmured as I traced along his jaw with my fingertip.

"We don't know how long it's going to take him to heal! You can't stay awake for the next week, if that's how long it takes. We'll wake you the moment he's awake."

I shook my head. "Embry wouldn't let you wake me up."

Sam sighed. "I promise you, Alex, I'll wake you up even if Embry tries to not let me."

I shook my head again. "If this was Emily lying here, having been moments away from death, would you go to _sleep?"_ I said, the hysteria in my voice when I said sleep showing how utterly absurd the concept seemed to me. Exspecially after that dream.

I shuddered at the thought. Sleep was definitely not the alternative for me, right now.

His mouth shut and he nodded in understanding and I smiled sadly at him, thanking him for letting it drop, and turned back to Embry.

He whimpered and called out my name again, making my insides churn once more.

I squeezed his hand in mine again, as I stroked his short hair away from his forehead.

He pulled his other arm around and pulled me onto the bed with to him. I squeaked as I tried to stop myself from toppling down on top of him. Embry curled his body into the fetal position around me as I sat with my legs hanging off the side. I sighed as I stared down at him.

He was so beautiful.

His arm was still wrapped around my, eh, not-so-little waist, and his knees came up against my thigh as he pull me close to him.

I stroked my hand across his face and down his chest, stopping just above his heart.

He murmured my name again, and I felt like my heart was breaking all over again.

"I'm sorry, Embry." I whispered and he grunted something incomprehensible.

I don't know how long I sat there, just watching him. I was still a little freaked out about that dream. It hurt so bad, just thinking about it.

It's not going to happen though. Oh shit, I don't know what the fuck I'd do if that happened, oh god…

"Oh, just give him a good smack. That'll wake him up." Paul said as he walked in.

I rolled my eyes but laughed as he came and sat on the chair that I'd previously occupied.

"How're you feeling?" He asked and I looked up at him, confused.

"Me?" I asked and he sighed.

"He's been asleep for the past sixteen hours, Alex, and you haven't left his side." He said and I let out an agitated sigh. I really don't need him trying to get me to fucking sleep. "Hey, I ain't trying to get you to go sleep. I was the one who told them you wouldn't leave." I smiled apologetically and he just shrugged. "You look terrible, though."

I laughed. "Cheers, Paul." He grinned at me.

"Lets just say I wouldn't want to be Embry, waking up to _that_." He said and pointed at my face, I laughed loudly and slapped his hand away.

"You're such a fucking arse." I said, a small smile still on my face.

Embry moaned and pulled me tighter to him. "Five more minutes." He mumbled and Paul and I went silent, then we looked at each other and started laughing again.

"You've had sixteen hours, man. I think that's enough." Paul joked while I looked down at Embry.

He mumbled something again before his eyes slowly flickered open.

"Wha' happened?" He murmured as he tried pulling me down to lay on him, but I stayed sitting up as I stared down at him, completely frozen.

The other wolf boys and imprintee's all came into the room and Embry's frown deepened as his head lolled.

He looked up at me. "You look tired, my love." He stated before his head fell back against the pillow.

My face pulled into a smile while Paul laughed loudly. "I fucking told you!"

I smacked him. "Shut it, you!" I turned back to Embry, stoking his neck and cheek softly. "How you feeling?" I asked and his eyes opened to stare at me sleepily.

"Like I just got beat up by a bunch of fucking vampires." He said, his voice dripping with anger and he actually sounded ashamed and embarrassed of himself.

I rolled my eyes at him but smiled.

Then everyone started asking him questions and shouting stuff at him.

"How's you're head? Arm? Leg? Back? Toe?"

"We're so sorry, man, if we'd of known that you were guna get jumped by a bunch of leeches…"

"We're bad pack brothers, Em, we're so sorry."

"What did it feel like? – When you got bitten?"

"Do you want to suck my bloo-ood?" That was said by Seth's imprint, Lucy in a Dracula voice, which set us of laughing.

Embry groaned and buried his head in my side.

"Okay, everyone," Emily shouted as she started ushering everyone back through the door. "Out, out, out! Give the boy some peace." Then she turned to Embry, smiling at him softly.

"So, honestly, where do you hurt?" She said and he shook his head as he finally managed to pull me down to lie next to him.

"I don't hurt, anymore." He said softly as he stared into my eyes.

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his neck. "Never do that to me again!" I murmured against his skin angrily.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tighter against him. "I'm sorry, Alex." He said as he buried his face into my fair, breathing deeply.

I pulled my head back. "No," I sighed and he frowned. "Don't you be sorry. I'm sorry."

"What?" He said, his face looking genuinely confused as his deep eyes searched mine.

"I said that you should go, even though you asked to stay." He smiled and rolled his eyes but I ignored him. "And then you only left the others because they were trying to get you to drink, and you didn't drink because you promised me you wouldn't. Thus, it was all my fault."

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "Nothing was your fault, Alex. It's stupid for you to even think that! Anyone can always find some way to blame themselves for _anything_ that ever happens, it doesn't necessarily mean that they're to blame, though."

He put his fingers on my chin and lifted my face up to look him in the eyes. "Understand? I don't want you blaming yourself." He said and I just looked at him. He groaned and pushed his face up against my shoulder. "You're going to kill me one day, Alexandra."

I sighed. "Probably."

He laughed and shook his head as he pulled back.

"Now, tell us what happened, you silly little boy." I said as I sat up. He shrugged as he moved over so he was lying in between my legs, his head resting on my thigh.

"Don't you shrug, young man!" Lindsey, Embry's mother, said from the doorway.

He laughed as he slowly sat up. "You guys, I'm fine. I just went out, started heading back, got ambushed by a bunch, got a little banged up, healed, and now I'm as good as new."

I let out an exasperated breath as I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face against his shoulder. He chuckled again as he wrapped one arm around me, and stroked my face with his other, bringing my head up to him. He kissed me softly before his stomach gave out a loud grumble.

He smiled as he pulled back. "Well, I'm starved." He said as he patted his stomach.

I rolled my eyes but climbed off the bed. "Come on, we'll see what Emily's got in the kitchen." I said and took his hand in mine; trying not to think it was eerily like that moment he held my hand in the dream.

He smiled and followed after me, stopping to give his mum a one armed hug on the way.

We walked through to the kitchen and some of the guys came up and started talking to Embry.

"Ooh." I squeaked suddenly and everyone turned to me.

Embry rushed over, "What's the matter, Lex?"

I started giggling as I placed my hands over my stomach. "Alex?" Embry asked again, his face completely confused.

"I think its," I giggled some more as I felt it again. "I think out *little 'ne is hiccupping." I said, smiling brightly and he let out a breath of relief as he lent his head against my forehead. I laughed at him and kissed him softly.

"You sure you're feeling okay, Emb?"

He rolled his eyes, still smiling, though. "Super-healing werewolf, remember?" He asked, motioning his own chest. "It takes a lot more than a group of vamps to hurt me."

I snorted and rolled my eyes as I walked through to the kitchen.

I finally breathed that sigh of relief I was holding when he was asleep.

* * *

***Little 'ne is supposed to be said like little un, but i didn't think that was the right way to spell it, so I just knocked the 'o' off of little one and put a '. If that's not right, say :)**

**SOOO, what did you guys think of the dream? It wasn't originally going to be a dream. Well, it wasnt originally going to happen, but then You Could Be Happy by Snow Patrol came on and I got depressed and then I got carried away. But once I read back I then felt to mean doing that to them so decided to change it to a dream.**

**aanndddd... _I'VE GOT THREE FUCKING HUNDRED REVIEWS_. AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AHHHHH! **

**Thank you all SO SO SO SO SO much! You are all simply wonderfull. Cookies and brownies and cakes and chocolate and ice cream and (my newest favourite thing in the world) Jaffa Cakes with custard -mmmmm yum- for everybody! **

**An even specialer thanks to those special people who review every single chapter. I know how easy it is to just close the window once you've read the chapter, so thanks so much for the effort, even it its just 'good one', it still means a LOT. It really does, you guys have no idea. I only posted this because I was bored and felt stupid just writing a story that nobody would read, so I posted it, hoping to just get some people telling me how to improve my writing. So thanks everyone :)**

**Annddddd... I also got a very lovely little person who wanted to do a aspiring author interview with me, aaah :L Go check it out on their profile; ****.net/u/1694795/**

**Sorry this is so poorly written today, I know theres got to be like 30 times more mistakes than usual. But I'm tierd and can't be bothered to reread this for the third time and then if i leave it now, it won't get posted till i finish the next chapter. So you'll just have to bare the mistakes, sorry :)**

**Thank you millions and billions, everyone :) x**

**ps; kkendall , thanks for the review :) Did it say in the books if** **werewolves die from a vampire bite or not? I can't remember so I just made it up :L Baby time, I love that. I can see baby time coming in the nearish future :)**

**But I think after baby time it might be the end. :O:O aarg. I don't want to end this though :L**


	49. Chapter 49 You've Got To Be Shitting Me

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Fourt-Nine

**Alex's POV.**

I had just walked into my music class and as usual, it all went silent before the whispers started up again.

I'm currently twenty-four weeks and everyone knew that I was pregnant by now. That didn't stop them from starting to whisper _every_ single time that I entered a room, though. It was getting really fucking annoying.

Nobody ever says anything around Embry, though, so that's okay.

Embry.

He's fine now, probably won't even be able to remember what happened if you asked him.

All that worry, and he's so nonchalant about it all!

He's also looking for a place for us to live.

Yep. _A fucking place for us to live._ _Us_ being the major word in that sentenced. Us - me and him - together. I started hyperventilating when he first brought it up. I mean, sure, I'm not so bad with commitment issues as I used to be, but Jesus Christ, living together? That's just so… I don't know, permanent.

It shouldn't really freak me out, to be honest. We practically live together anyway. We're either always at mine, or always at his.

But that's it really, my house or his house. Not _our_ house. We've each got our own places to go. But living together, you're constantly together, with nowhere to escape to. That what I can't deal with. Whenever things get heavy or I'm hurt – I run. I always have, always will. That's one of the reasons why I didn't want to move to La Push in the first place. It's so small and secluded; you can't away.

I can't even begin to tell you how many times I ran away from home during my childhood.

Well, I never actually 'ran away' ran away, you know? I always came back before Theo or Laura woke up. But it was nice to just… get away for a while. I could spend the whole night, just walking aimlessly. Sometimes with people, but mostly just by myself. Not the safest of ideas, I admit, but it cleared my head, it made me feel free.

Anyway, I'm totally getting off task.

"Hey, how're you?" Matt said as I took a seat next to him.

I let out a long aggravated sigh as a response and he laughed.

"Your baby must be magnetic, it draws so much attention. Everyone's head snaps to it the moment you walk in a room." He said and I snorted my agreement.

Doug came up to us and Matt groaned. "Doug, go away," He said and I silently thanked him for being to lovely to me lately. It must be hard sticking up for someone against your best mate.

Doug fidgeted nervously and ran a hand through his hair.

"We need to talk, Alex." He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, Doug. We don't." I said and he sighed as he pulled up a seat next to me.

"You weren't meant to find out about the bet." My eyes widened as I turned to him.

"Fuck off, Doug! You can't honestly say that! You still _made_ the bet." I said angrily and he winced.

"It wasn't like I was just trying to get into your pants. I was just talking to Rolf about you-," He said and I cut in.

"Which you really shouldn't have been doing in the first place." I said and he gave me the look. I sighed and leaned back in my hair, holding my hands in the air in submission, allowing him to continue.

"I was just talking to Rolf," He continued. "About how upset you were. Then he said that you needed to get a new guy, and that would cheer you up. And then I said some stuff, and then he was like, 'well _you _do it'. And I was like, 'no, I wouldn't be able to make you fall in love with me, because you liked Embry so much'. Then he was like, 'oh, go on, try it. Don't you want to see her happy again?' And then he bet me ten bucks that I could make you fall in love with me and 'heal your broken heart' – his words, not mine." He said quickly and I sighed and rubbed my forehead with my hands. "So, if you think about it, we only made the bet with the intentions of making you happy again."

"I hate you." I mumbled and he grinned.

"I know."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a short hug. "You forgive me, don't you? I know I'm a ass, Lex. And I'm sorry."

I just rolled my eyes. He seemed to take that as an acceptance of his apology.

The rest of the day went pretty bleakly, well, that was until lunch.

Laura ran up to me as I entered the cafeteria. "You will _not_ believe who just moved here!" She practically screamed in my face.

I frowned. "What? Who?" I said and she turned around, pointing to the girl.

My jaw actually hit the floor, I'm telling you.

"You're fucking shitting me." I breathed and she shook her head, her face scrunched up as she stared at her.

"You know what that means, right?" She said and I nodded, sighing.

I walked over to her, while she spoke to _my _Embry.

"What are you doing here?" I said and Embry turned to me, grinning until he saw my face and frowned, looking between me and… _her._

She smirked, and then her eyes lingered down to my stomach. "You- you're- you're- _pregnant?_!" She gasped as she started laughing hysterically.

I pursed my lips as I glared at her while she bent over because of her laughter.

"Alex?" Embry said in confusion as he put his arms around me. "You know Courtney?"

I scoffed as I pulled out of his arms, staring at her. "_What_ are you doing here?" I repeated and she straightened up, wiping her eyes as she slowly stopped laughing.

"Oh, my dearest Alexandra. How I've missed you!" She said, sarcasm laced in her cheery voice, and I think my eye actually twitched I was so angry.

"We moved away." I stated and her smile turned into a snarl. "He left her." I added and squinted her eyes at me. "What are you doing here?" I repeated once more.

"Now, now, Lexie. No need to get bitter." She said, her stupid smirk on her face.

My hands formed fists on their own; I didn't even have to think about it anymore, they just do that on their own accord.

Kim came up behind me. "Oh, there you are, Courtney. Come on, you can sit with us." She said and I actually squeaked with anger.

Totally fucking figures.

"She can do _what!?" _I shouted at Kim, she turned to me and rolled her eyes.

Courtney laughed, eyeing me satisfactorily. "Oh, but I was just talking to…" Then! Then, then, then, she fucking checked Embry out! Checked _my_ boyfriend, the father of _my _child, out. "Embry." She practically purred and I was fuming at this moment.

Embry put his arms around me from behind, wincing as he buried his face into my hair.

"Oh yes, your whole family are usually attracted to those who belong to others." I said and she did her sarcastic laugh.

"_Belong?_ Jesus Christ, Alex, possessive much?"

I glared at her and she just held my gaze, smirking.

Kim looked between us nervously. "Erm. Table then, guys?"

I glared at her for a bit longer before finally walking over to our table, Embry still holding onto me.

Oh no. This can _not_ be happening.

No.

No.

No.

I refuse to believe it.

We sat down, Courtney taking the seat on the other side of Embry. Everyone eyed us as we had a mini eye glaring war.

Effie looked up. "Oh! Alex, when are you…" She trailed off when her eyes rested on Courtney. "Oh my fucking god." She moaned.

Which was surprising for her, to be honest, as she barely ever swears.

"Courtney." She said, fake pleasantness in her voice and Courtney smiled brilliantly at her.

"Elizabeth."

"What is this, attack of the English?" Paul said with a snort and I rolled my eyes while Courtney laughed loudly.

"Yeah," She eyed me carefully. "There seems to be a lot of us around here now."

"Oh!" Effie said. "So your…?" Courtney nodded. "And she…?" She smirked and nodded again. "With Alex's…?" She turned her eyes back to me, her eyes filled with mischievousness.

"Oh yes." She said and I think I nearly drew blood by how hard I was clenching my fist now; my nails were digging into the skin of my palm.

Embry seemed to realise this and he put his hands in mine, trying to pull my fingers out of the fists. It worked, but I didn't stop glaring at Courtney.

"You know," Embry whispered in my ear huskily as he lent forward to wrap his spare arm around me. "It really turns me on when you're possessive." I rolled my eyes. "And angry, you're _really_ sexy when you're angry."

"You really do have to explain to me how this happened, Lexie." Courtney said, motioning my stomach. "I thought you were _dead_ inside." She smirked while I glared at her. "Positively _dead_."

Everyone stiffened while I took a deep breath.

"Look, the canteens got jelly!" Lucy said, wobbling it about on her plate as she smiled at us nervously, trying to break the awkwardness. Seth burst out into laughter and he started kissing down her neck while she smiled nervously between the two of us.

"Yes, I was, Courts." I said, her nose flaring lightly at her nickname. "But, as you should know, things change."

She just laughed. "Oh yes, I suppose that explains why he's with you, then."

I sighed. "Do explain, Courts. I'm not quite following you."

She smirked, her blue eyes twinkling. "Well, I suppose he's got the morals to have to stick with you once he's knocked you up." She turned to Embry and stroked a hand down his cheek, he just glared at her, shaking slightly. "Such a shame."

He winced, pulling away from her touch. She seemed unfazed as she turned to me.

"He's such a pretty boy. He could do so much better than you." I laughed, rolling my eyes, equally as unfazed.

"Oh, honey, you're words cut so deep." I said and her nostrils flared.

"Would someone care to explain?" Leah said, motioning between Courtney and I.

Effie cleared her throat. "We," She pointed to herself, Courtney and me. "Used to go to the same school. And Courtney's-"

"You shouldn't have come here." I cut Effie off and Courtney laughed.

"Sweetheart, it's not my fault daddykins called, begging for us." She said and I stood up sharply.

"He's not your father." I spat and she sighed as she rose from her seat. We were the same height, so came eye to eye.

"It's her birthday next week, isn't it?" She asked, her voice actually sounding a little sincere, changing the subject and I was practically shaking with anger now.

"You can't talk about her." I said, but my voice cracked.

She always knew how to get me to me. And she knew that she knew hot to get me.

She smirked. "Why not? When I knew her so well…"

I just glared at her and she laughed. Effie walked over to me, trying to pull me away.

"Come on, Alex, don't let her anger you."

Courtney turned to Effie. "So, Elizabeth, I hear congratulations are in order."

Effie raised an eyebrow while Brady glared at Courtney. "Congratulations?" He spat and she smirked.

"Apart from being adopted by Crack-head's father, your own father was released from prison, was he not?" She said.

I slapped her around the face the moment she stopped speaking. She didn't even get the chance do her little smirk when she thinks she's delivered a good insult. There was a sickening silence as everyone turned to us, having heard the loud sound from my hand connecting with her cheek.

"Alex!" Embry shouted as he stood up, wrapping his arms around me as I shook out my hand that was stinging a little from slapping her.

"You can talk shit about me, but you fucking lay off my family, go it?" I said angrily while she clenched held her hands over her face.

"Alexandra Mikes! To my office, now!" I heard the head teacher call and I just rolled my eyes and breathed out heavily before turning around and walking out.

"Alex!" Embry called again as he ran after me. "What the hell was all that about?"

I sighed as I turned to him. "Just – stay away from her, please." I said and he frowned as he put his hands on my hips, pulling me close to him.

"Talk to me, Alex. What was she going on about?"

I shook my head and kissed him. "Don't worry." Then the head walked past and opened the door.

"Alexandra." She said and motioned for her office. I kissed Embry again and walked into it. Embry groaned and sighed but let me go.

* * *

By the time I walked out I was in a bit of a bad mood.

Two weeks of detentions! That's what I got! Two whole freaking weeks of it, just for slapping Courtney. Apparently I'm 'lucky' to not be expelled.

I only got detentions because the head teacher's, well, the 'principle' as these Americans call it, anyway, she's sexist. She was all like 'that's not how a young lady should behave' and that I was 'a disgrace to the females for acting so barbaric in public'.

I very nearly slapped her in the face as well for that.

Embry was already waiting for me outside when I came out. I breathed out loudly and walked over to him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"I'm surprised you didn't smack her too when she was on about the 'disgrace to the ladies'." Embry said and I laughed as I buried my face in his neck.

"Mmm, you know me so well." He laughed as he pulled me close to him and kissed me on the forehead.

"So, she said you're dismissed for the rest of the day?" He asked and I nodded while he started walking, causing me to walk backwards.

"Mine or yours?" He asked and I laughed as I kissed up his neck.

"Just because I'm dismissed doesn't mean you can leave too."

He grunted as he opened the door. "You can't start kissing me like that if you're going to leave me." He said and I smiled up at him.

"Yours, thank you."

We spent the rest of the day together, and I'm currently at Embry's house with a couple of the wolf boys and imprintee's, which came round after school let out.

That's what I've dubbed our group now, 'Wolf Boys and Imprintee's'.

Embry laughed at me when I told him. Silly boy. I love him to bits though.

So, me and Embry just read through another pregnancy book, and we're now just talking and joking with the others. It feels weird that in so soon, I'll have a little child with me to hold.

Effie's mobile went off when Lucy just said something hilarious, so I was practically in stitches from laughing so hard, but when Effie answered it and her eyes flickered over to me anxiously, I quickly shut up.

"Hello?" She said into, I didn't hear the reply but Brady started scowling at it. It was probably just Josh, Brady never liked Josh. Actually, it was probably just any male, he's not too fond of Effie talking to other guys. None of the guys were, really. Silly protective wolf boys.

"Oh! Oh, hey." She said while Brady glared at the phone. "Yeah, I'm great, yourself? Oh, really? Yeah, haha."

Then Brady relaxed a little, but Embry tensed.

I frowned at them all and Rachel laughed and shrugged at me, I smiled back at her. At least I'm not the only one without super enhanced hearing. Thank god for that.

"Yeah, actually I'm with her, now." She said as her eyes darted up to me and I frowned again. "Sure. Yeah, later." Then, she handed the phone to me.

She sent me an apologetic wince. "It's Alfie." She said and I let out a groan as I took it from her, shooting a nervous glance at Embry. He moved his arm from around me, leaning back to watch me.

Oh, mother of all things holy. This has got to be the most stressful day, ever.

"Hey, Alf." I said into the phone and I heard ridiculous laughter coming from the other end.

Fantastic.

"Alright, Lexie?" His deep, deep voice came through the phone and I gulped, pleading that he won't say anything that's going to make Embry loose it with me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What makes you call? I haven't-," I said but he cut me off.

"Haven't seen me in ages?" He asked and I gave a grunt of agreement and he did that stupid laughter again. "Tell me about it! It feels like centuries ago! Why I called, ah, yes. Well, would you guess who I bumped into the other day?" I let out a moan as I leaned forward.

"Not a clue." I said, exasperated.

"You dearest friend Abigail!" He started laughing again and I winced.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Hot stuff, that girl. Wouldn't mind-,"

"Alfie." I said, cutting him off and he was silent for a while.

"Right, yes," He said. "Abby. Well, guess what she told me about you?"

"I don't know."

"You're preggers!" He shouted triumphantly and I heard laughs in the background. "Our little Alexandra's got a kiddie coming!"

I laughed and let out a breath of relief. "Yeah, I am."

He laughed even loudly. "Well, we told Olly," Shit. "And he'd just taken some hard stuff, yeah." I tried to muffle a groan and rested my forehead against my palm, my elbows on my knees.

I regret breathing that sigh of relief now.

"Well, you know what he's like," He started laughing hysterically and I sneaked a glance at Embry, who was now staring intently at me, his brow scrunched up and his mouth pulled down in a frown. "Haha! Of course _you _know what he's like." I tried to stifle a groan. "Anyway! He started going on and on about how he was to young to be a daddy!" He said, laughing insanely as the whole room went silent and Embry started shaking. I closed my eyes and scrunched my face. "Hahaha! Stupid little shit. Took us about a week to convince him that it couldn't possibly be his!"

I let out a really nervous laugh. "Oh, Lexie, I haven't laughed like that in ages." He said breathlessly, and then started laughing hysterically again. "Olly, the father!"

I bit my lip, not even daring to open my eyes. "Yeah, well, I better get going. Call some other time, won't you?" I said, sarcasm thick in my voice but I doubt he even caught it when he mumbled something back, sounded like 'where's my cheerio's and peanut butter gone?'

"Bye." I said and hung up.

It was silent for a moment before I sat up and turned to Effie, wincing. "Thanks." I grumbled as I handed it back to her.

She took it, nodding, and an apologetic wince on her face.

I looked at Embry, who was glaring at me and shaking slightly.

"So, what were we talking about?" I asked nervously.

I _knew_ I shouldn't have said it. I _knew_ I'd never get away with it. And yet I just fucking said it, because I'm such a fucking idiot!

Embry growled. "Don't you fucking dare!"

I winced. "Err, I think you should calm down, my love. You seem a little angry."

"A little angry!?" He screamed as he stood up, I winced once more, bringing a hand to rest on my stomach slightly. I've found that touching my stomach calms me a lot. And I need to be calmed. You wouldn't believe how scared and fucking nervous I am right now. "You think I seem a little angry, do you, Alex?"

I kept my eyes focused on my feet, hoping the ground beneath would just eat me up. I bet I'm so red from blushing right now. I hate that I blush so much.

He didn't carry on so I assumed he was actually waiting for a response so I nodded. He let out a bitter laugh. "Oh really? I wonder why that is?"

I let out a sigh and stood up, my eyes locking with his. "Yes, I wonder why that is, too." I said and his eyes widened and his mouth opened to speak but I cut him off. "Because, to be quite frank, nothing Alfie said had anything to do with you." I said and he shook with anger again, pursing his lips while his nostrils flared.

"Nothing to do with me!?" He said, a slight hysteria in his angry voice. I hated it when he got all jealous/macho man on me. His deep brown eyes weren't so comforting to look into when he was angry.

"No." I said, my voice breaking.

"Let me get this straight, you think _I _shouldn't be angry that _my_ girlfriend has fucked other guys?" He said in a condescending voice and… it hurt. The way he said it, the way he looked at me, it really hurt.

"It was before I even met you!" I said and he just huffed angrily. "You knew I wasn't a virgin before you, so I don't know why you're so angry now." I said quietly and he stared at me.

"Because it's not particularly nice having random guys ringing you up wondering if _my_ _child_ is _theirs_!" I glared at the floor.

"'Random guys'!? See! Now you think I'm a slut! That's why I never tell you about anything from my past!" I tried to make my way out of his house, but he stepped around me, blocking my way.

"Why _don't_ you ever tell me anything, Alex?" Erg, it doesn't sound right when he says my name like that. "You always change the subject whenever I bring up something that's happened!" He said, his anger still evident in his voice.

"Because of this, you get so angry! My past is dark, Embry. I don't want to loose you because of it." He rolled his eyes and I sighed. "Plus, I wouldn't exactly want to have a conversation with you about your past girls, so I didn't really expect it to be a favourite topic of yours."

"That's the thing, I don't _have_ any past girls, Alex." He said and I squinted my eyes at him.

Okay, he defiantly thinks I'm a slut now.

I just felt like shouting out to him 'Yes, but I don't have any present guys apart from you'. But I couldn't. I couldn't say that, because I just really couldn't hurt him like that.

"I know. But it's not my fault!" I said and I tried to make my way around him, but he caught me in his arms.

"What do you mean 'it's not your fault'?"

"You knew that you would meet your 'soul mate'," I said motioning the '' with my fingers. "I didn't know! I never for once even thought that someone would _care _about me, Embry." He let out an aggravated breath.

"So what, you just had sex with anyone willing?" he asked and my mouth dropped open.

I stared at him before shaking my head.

"Great. Nice one, Embry. Glad to know what you really think. I _did _tell you that you'd think differently about me when you found out about my past, and I distinctively remember you saying that you'd never think different of me." I said and he let out a sigh and rubbed his face.

"Well, honestly, Alex! What about that dude, Alfie of whatever, did you have sex with him, too?" he asked sarcastically.

I would have slapped him if it weren't technically true.

"Ah, yes, Alfie…"

"Oh my god!" he screamed and I winced and pushed past him.

"You know what, Emb?" I asked as I turned to him and he sneered at me.

I wanted to say 'I don't even think I'd have cared if Olly was the father. At least _he _would have _accepted_ me.' but yet again, I couldn't. Because I knew it would upset him.

"Never mind." I said and walked through the front door, slamming it behind me.

I let out an agitated breath as I shook my body out, trying to get rid of the tenseness.

Great, now I get to fret and worry about all what I said to him until I finally fall asleep in the early hours of the morning. Even if I had stopped myself from saying stuff, I'm still going to worry about what I did say. And what he said.

I have to be _the_ most stressed and worried person in the world.

I could always call Riley; he's always there whenever I need a talk or a hug. Or Zara? Nah, Zara won't be able to answer now. Damned time difference.

I'll call Riley.

So I started walking idly to the edge of La Push as I dialled his number.

"Hey, Alex." He said and I smiled, letting out a breath. I think it's because of how fatherly Riley is, and how soft his voice is, it's always so comforting. So… safe and welcoming. Not really what you expect from a guy who runs a drug dealing empire.

"Hi, Riley." I sighed and he chuckled.

"Oh, no, what's the matter?" He said, copying the way I'd spoken.

"Can we meet up?" I asked and there was silence.

Then there was ruffling about and a female voice, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I think it was his fiancé. I bet she finds it weird that a seventeen-year-old girl calls up on him all the time.

"Yes! Yes, we can meet up! I'll meet you at the same place, yes?"

I laughed confusedly. "Er, sure thing, Rile. What's got you so excited all of a sudden?" I said and he laughed nervously.

"Nothing, Alex. I'll see you in a few."

* * *

**Embry's POV.**

I was mad. I was mad as hell. Just… not at Alex. I was never angry at Alex. I couldn't ever _be_ angry at Alex. I was angry at those son of a bitch's who had sex with _my_ Alex. _My_ Alex. M-y; my. Mine. _All mine._

I didn't mean anything I said, hell, I didn't even know half the shit that was spewing out of my mouth. I just wanted to go and kill those guys. I mean, fuck, I don't even know how many guys she's had sex with.

And when she mentioned me being a virgin… I was embarrassed.

It was so backwards, you know? It's always the guy with all the experience and having fucked loads of girls and the girl being the innocent little virgin. But it wasn't, it was backwards.

I never questioned having Alex as my first, and I never will. I wouldn't ever regret having her as my first, why would I want anyone else? They could never make me feel the way she does. She's my soul mate, the only girl I'd ever feel capable of having sex with. But knowing that she was so much more experienced than me, I couldn't help but feel ashamed and unmanly.

Alex, she's always been so amazing, but I've never thought about it. Never really thought about why she was so good in bed. But it clicked. She was good because she'd had sex with so many other men, and I was just another man on the list. It's like I'm nothing special for her. I feel like I'm not good enough for her. How many guys has she had sex with that were so much better than me? If she were to write a list of the best shag's she's ever had, where would I come?

I punched one of my mom's vases and it shattered to pieces as it collided with the wall.

See, that's the thing. I have all these questions, and yet she's not here to fucking answer them. She _always_ does that. Runs away or changes the subject. She always leaves me hanging. Because I'd end up getting so caught up with the fact that she'd walked away, I'd forget all about what we were walking about, and then when I finally see her again, I'm so caught up in the fact that she's there, I forget about what I wanted to ask. What I needed to know. Or she kisses me, and my mind just turns to jelly and I forget about it.

Fuck. I just realised everything that I just said. I sound like such a fucking pussy.

Shouldn't it be girls who worry all about this shit? I'm a fucking man. I'm a fucking werewolf, for Christ sake!

This is what she does to me. Alex, she turns me into a fucking pansy.

And yet, I love her.

I love her so fucking much. So, so, so, so much, that I don't even know what to do.

Because I love her on a level that I didn't even know was possible, and I honestly don't know what to do with myself. Because there isn't any way that I could tell her, show her, make her believe the intensity and amount of love I have for her.

I love her so much, I want to eat her. I want to eat her up so I can constantly have her in side of me, so nobody can hurt her and I can have her with me, always.

Actually, thinking back to what I just said… lets swap that around. I want to be constantly in side of _her_.

Great, now I'm back to where my thoughts originally started.

"Embry, calm down."

Holy shit, I think my heart just came out of my chest.

I forgot that everyone was here.

I'd just been slamming doors, pacing back and forth and walking around my house. She scared the fucking shit out of me.

I looked up at Effie, who had spoken, and she - did I say 'looked up'? Well, I had to raise my eyes from the ground, sure, but I was definitely looking _down_ at her. Jesus, anyway, she smiled at me reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it. She always runs off, she just has to clear her head." She said and I frowned and shook my head.

"I was mean to her." I said, and my heart panged. Saying it out loud hurt more, it made it more real. Before, I was just pretending it didn't happen.

Effie bit her lip. "You did call her a whore, I suppose. And that is one of the things that she's worried about most…" She said and trailed off, deep in thought.

"I never called her a whore!" I shouted and she snapped out of her thoughts, startled.

"Oh, right. Yes - but you insinuated it." I groaned and started pacing quicker. "Don't worry, though, she won't leave you because of it. Trust me, she's been called a whole lot worse." She said, laughing slightly at the end. They way she laughed, it made me sick to think that I was so far off how badly Alex's been hurt. That this was nothing compared to what she's been through.

"Worse!?" I screamed. "How the hell is that meant to make me feel better?"

By now I was just taking two strides across my living room, turning and going back again. Alex would probably have to take like twenty steps 'cause she's so small.

Arg. Alex.

She's not here, so I can't even see how big her strides are because of her short little leg's. I just feel so… empty without her.

My mind always goes to her, and then I'm always made to feel so irrevocably pained afterwards if I'm not with her.

When I'm with her, it's the most indescribable, magnificent feeling I've ever had the pleasure of experiencing.

But away from her… it's on the total opposite end of the joy-meter.

**(AN; By this I mean like an instrument to measure happiness on, you get me? Likeeeee :D :) :/ :| :( :'( . Yes? Not 100cm of joy. Right, back to the story.)**

It's like I get to feel both sides. Some people just had mediocre lives, nothing terrifyingly life changing happening and nothing unbelievably fantastic either, I, on the other hand, get to feel both ends. And I get to swap from both ends of the joy-meter, daily. More than daily; like three hundred times a day! Whenever she looks at me, up the meter I go, whenever she moves away from my touch, down, down, down I go. Whenever she smiles, laughs, giggles, moans my name I go up. If she touches me, kisses, makes love to me; I burst through the top of the fucking joy-meter!

And if she frowns, whimpers, cries, worries, sighs, I go down. And when I can't see, hear, smell, taste or feel her, I'm not even on the joy-meter; I'm on the fucking suicidal-meter.

I just need to have her with me. I love her so much.

* * *

**Sooo, my lovely peoples, what you think about that? All fourteen Microsoft Word pages of it?**

**Did you want some action next chapter? Or just for them to have a talk about everything and find out who this Courtney girl is? **

**Because I have an idea to come, but I think it's too much, considering everything thats happened so far. Do you agree?**

**And Courtney, she's not like one of those stereotypical bitchs that everyone has in their storys. You know the one who's just mean to the OC? Well, its not like that so don't automatically start hating her :)**

**Did you notice i slipped 'three hundred' into this chapter? :L I couldn't not do it. Considering I have over THREE HUNDRED REVIEWS!**

**Thank you SOO much everyone. Your reviews are so lovely.**

**And the end isn't going to be coming as soon as I'd predicted. I've had another idea surge, so don't worry about that. And I've also just wrote a chapter that maybe possibly could be a sequel. I'll post it up as soon as the baby's born as I don't want to give away it's gender yet.**

**Aaanndd, I've just changed what gender the babys going to be. Because I had an idea for what I wanted to happen, but then I think it's too predictable and I like the idea of having the other gender instead. But don't worry, from what most people said they hoped the baby would be, you're not going to mind so much. Any baby names that you guys are intrested in? I've got an idea but its not for certain yet. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing everyone. Kimmmz x **


	50. Chapter 50 MELONS?

****

Unsuspecting

Chapter Fifty

**Alex's POV**

"Hey, Riley, Cass." I said as I spotted the two familiar vampires and they turned to me and smiled.

"Ah, Alexandra. Come with us?" Cass said and motioned the car behind them. I nodded and did as she said.

Riley smiled reassuringly at me before stepping into the car as well.

"So, what's happened?" He asked when Cass started the car up.

"Oh… nothing, I just had an argument with Embry." I said with a shrug as I looked out of the car windows.

"How are you two?" I asked absentmindedly. Something felt off. It was like that bad feeling I had before me, Kim and Claire were taken.

"We're fine, honey." Cass said and Riley nodded, but he was hiding, I could tell.

"What's the matter, Riley?" I asked and his head snapped around to me.

"Hmm? Nothin', doll." He said and I frowned but nodded as I turned my attention back to the roads we were going down. "Me and Cass are moving back to England, tonight." He said and I nodded.

"I thought you would be leaving soon enough."

"Yeah, there's nothing else here we need to do... now." He said, looking at me pointedly and I turned my gaze back to him, tilting my head to the side in question.

"Now, now, babe. Leave the exciting news for later." Cass said and Riley nodded and turned back around to the front.

I frowned again.

I looked back out the window and was a little confused. I didn't know where we were now. Or where we were going. That sense of security that I feel whenever I'm with Riley seems to have disappeared today. And I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit.

"So," I said finally. "Where is it that we're going?" I asked and Riley sent Cass a nervous glance.

I dislike this. He acts like she owns him.

That's not him. That's not Riley Nicolas Monty, notorious drug dealer. It's not how he works. If anyone back home ever tried to pressure him into something, he lost it. He just wouldn't stand for it. He is the boss. And it's certainly even less likely of him to have a girlfriend- fiancé, who controls him. He has to wear the pants in the relationship. I've known him for so many years, so why has that all changed now?

"It's a surprise, Lexie." He said and I nodded, craning my neck around to try and see where we were.

We were heading out of Seattle, and fast. I knew that much.

"Ah, but I have to call Theo and tell him where I'm going..? I was meant to be meeting him." I said as I pulled out my phone.

I was, of course, lying through my teeth. But there was something going on, it just didn't feel right. If they were taking me somewhere, I wanted someone knowing where I was in case something happens. I should never have came here without someone knowing where I was going.

What am I talking about? This is_ Riley!_ My 'surrogate father'. As if _he'd _hurt me.

"Riley?" I said as I dialled Theo's number. "Where are we going?" I asked, just as Theo picked the up.

"Hey, Alex. Where are you? Embry's freaking out 'cause you ran off." He said and Riley just looked out the window.

"Riley?"

"End the call, Alex." Cassandra said and… I did it.

It was like what I expected the Alpha command to feel like.

But yet, different. It felt like I wanted to do it. But I _knew_ I hadn't wanted to hang up. I mean, it's not like I was scared of Cassandra, she hadn't used a threatening tone, there wasn't any reason as to _why_ I would want to do as she said. I just really wanted to do it.

My phone started ringing, it was Theo. I answered it automatically, getting a little confused as to why I hung up in the first place.

"Oh, Alex." Cass sighed. "Take the batteries out and throw them out the window, please." She said in her sickly sweet tone.

"Alex? What the fuck? Why is she telling you to do that?" I heard Theo growl through the phone.

I was about to tell him that I wanted him to come get me now, but the words got caught in my throat as I started pulling the back of my mobile off.

"Where are you, Alex? I'm going to-," He was cut off abruptly as I pulled the battery out. I opened the window and chucked the battery out.

Afterwards I was left with this warming feeling of accomplishment and satisfaction.

I frowned when I looked down at my mobile. What the holy fucking shit was going on?

I didn't want to do that. But… I did. I wanted to do it.

Why the fuck did I want to do it? Mother fucker!

"What's going on?" I asked, frowning down at the battery-less mobile in my hands.

"Hmm? Nothing, Alex. We're going to treat you to a picnic. Come on, hop out of the car, we're here now." Cassandra said and smiled at me.

I got out of the car quickly, unbuckling the seat beltsin milliseconds. It felt so… surreal to do as I said. As soon as the words left her mouth, it wa like I knew what she said was right. That her way of doing things was the right way, and I _really _should do it. It felt like my mind was batteling with my body. I didn't _want _to do it, and yet my body did.

I felt sick. It was like someone had taken over my body, even though I had fully control.

"Why are we having a picnic? You guys don't eat." I said and Riley chuckled as he started walking into the woods, hand in hand with Cassandra.

"Oh no, this is all just for you." He said and I frowned but followed them, looking around me all the time.

I wouldn't make it if I tried to run, I knew that much.

We walked into the woods until we got to a clearing. In the middle there was a blanket with a basket and a bunch of cakes and sandwiches and fruits on it.

They sat down on the blanket.

This is really freaking me out, now.

"Come, Alex. Take a seat." Cass said and patted a spot, smiling at me. I nodded wearily and sat down.

"Here, have some pineapple. It's fresh. That's good for pregnant woman, no?" She said as she handed me a bowl of pineapple chunks with a fork.

I took it from her, frowning slightly as I studied her. She just smiled in return, as if she hadn't realised anything was off.

I ate the pineapple slowly, watching my surroundings and the two vampires with caution.

Never have I ever felt so vulnerable.

"Me and Cassandra want to have children." Riley said suddenly and I nodded.

"You've wanted to have your own child since I can remember, Riley. You can always adopt, though, cant you?" I said and Riley nodded, but his eyes flickered over to Cassandra.

I started to feel really nervous now. I hoped this conversation wasn't going in the way I was foreseeing.

"Why go to all the hassle, though?" Cassandra said, her eyes scanning over me.

"A child would surely be worth any amount of hassle if, you really wanted one?"

"Ah, yes. But we already have something planned."

"Oh, really? What's that?" I asked and she smiled, it looked a little crazed.

"How would you feel about accompanying us back to England? Fancy seeing Harlow again?" Cassandra said and I felt my whole face pale.

I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Harlow? Oh, no, no, _no_ – no thank you." I said, trying to not let out how nervous I really was and laughing softly. "I'm perfectly fine here in La Push." I said, smiling up at them.

"Really, Alex, we haveeverything sorted, we could be on a plane in…" Riley looked at his watch. "Five hours."

I gulped nervously. "No. I don't want to." I said plainly and Cassandra's eyes flickered with anger.

"But we can give you so much back home. We've brought this darling house in Westfield, there's a spare room for you if you still wanted to stay with us after the baby's born. Here, have a ham sandwich."

I felt the bile actually rise to my throat. "What do you mean by that?" I asked, glaring harshly at her as I rested my hand over my stomach, having subconsciously taken the sandwich of the platter she was holding out.

"You could always stay as a – what do you call it? A nanny! Like a stay in babysitter." Cassandra said innocently.

I'm probably going to get a bruise on my face from my jaw hit the ground so hard.

"A _stay-in-babysitter _for_ my own child!?"_ I screamed at them, my eyes blazing with anger as I managed to get myself to drop the sandwich.

"Aha! I knew you'd agree with us, Alexandra! Now we just have to-," Cassandra started and I turned my eyes to Riley.

"I'm not coming with you, and that's final." I said but Cassandra put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Alex. You _will_ come with us, and you _will_ do so willingly. And in return, we shall make sure no harm comes to you and your unborn child." She said and if her face weren't made of stone, I'd have punched her in the face.

"You're threatening me?" I asked in astonishment and Cassandra shook her head.

"Don't be silly, honey. It's merely a… compromise."

"Compromise?" I scoffed. "Do explain it, _Cass_."

"You get your health and well-being, along with your child's, and you also get to see your child." I squinted my eyes at her. "And we get the child we're incapable of producing."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Yes, but for a compromise, you actually have to _compromise_ what you want. You get less than what you originally wanted. And you wanted me to move back to England, and I'm not going to, so you're just going to have to _adopt_ another child." I said, rising to my feet. "Why would I want to move with you, just so I'm not harmed, when I'm perfectly fine here?"

Cassandra rose to her feet too and grabbed my arm.

"Listen, kid, it's you against two indestructible vampires. I reckon you should do as we say."

I laughed bitterly. "Indestructible? I've got a bunch of werewolf friends who beg to differ."

She tightened her grip on my arm and I tried not to flinch. "Yes, kid, but as you can see, they aint here." She said, motioning the empty clearing with her spare hand.

I _really_ hate it when someone calls me kid.

"Yes, I realise that. But, considering I chucked my battery out the window, I haven't answer their calls, so they're going to start getting worried." Cassandra's eyes widened just the slightest bit. "Then, they're going to go looking. They will find us, I assure you that."

In seconds, there was a phone in my face. "Call them." Riley said and I frowned in shock.

They're not honestly just letting me off…?

"Reassure them that you're fine. Tell them that you're leaving on your own accord and that you don't want them to come looking for you." He said and my mouth dropped.

"No." The grip on my arm got unbearable and I let out a groan.

"Yeah, feel that? I think it's best you do what we say." Cassandra spat.

"I'm not going to leave."

Cassandra placed her hand on my stomach lighlty and I gasped. She smirked.

"You do as we say, and you leave with us. I assure you, you two won't make it out alive any other way."

I took the phone with shaky hands.

I turned and glared at Riley. "What's happened to you, Riley?" I asked him and he just shrugged indifferently. I was so fucking angry.

I took a deep breath. "They won't believe that I'm leaving. Embry wouldn't just let me go. I'm carrying his child." I said and Cassandra narrowed her eyes.

"You better call him and make it believable, then."

I closed my eyes. I was proper shaking all over now. The thought of not seeing him, it made me so scared.

I couldn't leave him. I just couldn't.

But, I couldn't let them hurt my child. That would hurt him more, right? At least if I'm taken to England, there's a chance I could contact Embry and get him to come get us. But if I refuse now, and they kill me and our child, that will destroy him.

Wait! That's it, contact him. Melons, baby!

I dialled his number.

Effie answered it. "Hello?"

"Effie," I breathed out and she sighed.

"Thank the lord. Oh, Brady, go get Embry. Tell him to come in and stop worrying."

There was some ruffling about and then I heard his worried voice.

"Alex?" He asked quickly and I scrunched my face up in pain. I don't think I'll be able to lie to him.

"Yeah, Emb. It's me." I said and Cassandra tightened her grip on my arm, warning me.

"What's wrong? You sound hurt? Are you hurt?" he asked, his voice sounding crazed and pained.

"No, Embry, I'm fine."

He let a sigh of relief. "Thank god. Oh, Alex. You can't keep running off every time we have a fight, do you know how worried I've been?" He said and I felt my whole heart breaking.

'Go with that' Cassandra mouthed to me and I tensed my jaw.

"Ah, see, Embry. Running away… that's kind of my thing."

There was silence for a minute. "What?" He said, his voice so quiet, the sound of my heart crumpling was louder than it.

"I'm leaving, Embry." I said, falling to my knees because of the pain that was twisting my heart.

There was an even longer, more sickening sickening silence.

"No." He said quieter. "No." He repeated. "No, no, no, no, no." I scrunched my eyes up as I gripped the grass in my fist. "You can't. Oh god, Alex. You really can't. No, please. Please, baby, don't. I'm so, so, so, so sorry. Please, don't. _No!_ Please give me another chance. You can't do this. No, Alex. I need you."

I couldn't actually breathe. I felt like I was going to be sick. I felt like I was going to die.

"You can't do this to me."

"I'm sorry." I gasped and he let out a sob.

"No, no, don't be sorry, just... just come back." He pleaded. Why can't he see this is all lies?

"I can't." I choked. There was a chorus of 'no's and Cassandra bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Good, well done. Now, wrap it up."

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Embry. I just can't come back." At least that isn't a lie.

"Why?" He whispered, his breathing coming out loudly.

I 'look around' for a reason until my eyes landed on the fruit on the picnic blanket. "Melons, Embry."

"What!?" He chocked out.

Aw, shit.

Remember, damn it!

"_Melons._" I pronounced it slowly. "There's going to be melons where I'm going. I can't come back to you." He stated making wierd noises that showed his confusion. This can't be happening. This _can't_ be happening. Why can't he see that I wouldn't leave him?

Oh yes, right. Because I've left him so much, and hurt him so much before, that this isn't any less than what he'd expected. Of course he wouldn't realise that there was no possible way that I could ever move away from, if I was free willed. He didn't, and couldn't, trust me completely.

"Tell Effie what I said. Goodbye." I hung up, not capable of listening to any more.

"You could have come up with something better." Cassandra huffed and I rolled my eyes.

Effie will remember.

I hope.

Or else, the love of my life thinks I've left him for a fruit.

* * *

**Theo's POV.**

Watching Embry on the phone to my sister, I regretted it. I regretted all those times I said he didn't care about her, I regretted all those things I said to him, all those times I hit him. Because as I watched him crumple down to the floor in absolute agony I couldn't ever think that he didn't care for her. There wasn't any possible way that he couldn't care for her.

He was shaking, but not because he was about to phase, but because he was so unbelievably scared that she was going to leave him.

Hearing him call out her name, just repeating 'no' over and over again, and begging, absolutely _begging_ her to come back, it made me feel so guilty.

Of course I knew how much she meant to him, I've heard it in all of the guys' heads about how much the imprint means to them, but he was so absolutely distraught, it wasn't anything like I'd ever expected.

I'm kinda shit scared about ever imprinting, I don't know if I could let someone have that hold on me.

I was actually angry at Alex, because he'd trusted her with his heart, and she'd just trampled on it. She was just going to up and leave him because of one argument?

Yes, I was fully aware of how much she has trouble with commitment, I understand, I've seen first hand how people have hurt her and how she doesn't like trusting and staying somewhere for too long as she doesn't want to get attached, but how could she do this to him?

She knew how much she means to him, she knows how he couldn't live without her and yet she could still leave him? She was _so_ hurt when he cheated on her, she said she loved him so much, so how could she do this to him?

"There's going to be melons where I'm going. I can't come back to you." She said, and I think my eyes nearly exploded out of their sockets.

You have got to be freaking kidding me! She's leaving him for a fucking _melons!? _A fruit? A fruit that she's not even that fond with?

That has got to be the worst fucking excuse I've ever heard in my life. She could at least come up with something that Embry could believe. Jesus, strawberries would have been a better lie, at lease he knew she loved them.

Now, Embry thinks that a piece of _fruit_ means more to her than he does.

"Tell Effie what I said. Goodbye." And on that cheery note, she hung up.

He started at the phone for a minute before he let out another sob, the phone slipping through his fingers as his body became lifeless. He was just curled up on the floor, gasping for air.

I winced as I knelled down on the floor next to him.

"_What _the_ fuck!? Melons?_ Melons! What the fucking hell?" Brady said as he rubbed his forehead.

Embry looked up at me.

"No, no, no, no, no, she can't be gone. No, Theo! She can't. No. Make her come back, Theo. Make her come back to me." He whined, I winced and held my arms out for him awkwardly.

I don't think he really noticed my awkwardness as he fell into my arms, latching his hands onto my arms and squeezing down on them with a force I didn't even think he could conjure.

"Make her come back!" He cried as he shook me.

"I'm sorry, mate. I'm sorry." I said and he started gasping for air again.

He looked like a corpse.

His skin had become all dry and pale and his eyes were sunken and black. He looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks, months, even. Like he hadn't slept for the past four years of his life. He also kind of looked like he was going to vomit, which wasn't such a comforting feeling for me, considering I was so close to him.

"You smell like her." He whispered as he started shaking again.

"Wait, Brady. Did you say '_melons'_?" Effie said, her voice small and scared.

"Huh? Err, yeah. She said she, umm, she said she was leaving him for, fuck, melons." He said, wincing as Embry's face scrunched up in even more pain as he started making noises that I couldn't even describe.

"Melons? _Melons? _Oh _shite!_ Oh my fucking god." Effie said as she started pacing, running a hand through her hair. "Guys, get up off the floor."

I looked at her as if she was mad while I don't think Embry even comprehended what she said.

"Don't you guys get it? Can't you remember, Embry? _Melons!_ The codeword?"

Embry's eyes grew wide as he pulled back, his breaths still coming out in even shorter gasps and his face was horror stricken.

"Melons?" He squeaked.

"Yes, yes! That means she's not actually leaving you." She kicked him on the way to grab her coat. "Come on! Up! It also means she's in danger."

She ran out the room and Embry and I sat there while Brady stood, all in complete silence.

"Melons?" Brady uttered under his breath in confusion and Embry bolted out the door.

He went as quick as that day we rescued Alex, Kim and Claire. I swear to god, I haven't even seen any of the guys run quicker than that. They must have made a ten minute drive to the Cullen's in a thirty second run.

Me and Brady ran out after him and saw him explode into a wolf just before he disappeared into the woods, there was then a thundering howl as we tripped down from our clothes.

We made it in the forest and all of the wolves were phased and on their way.

"Right, so some of you guys take La Push and try and see if she's anywhere near here. Follow any scents you get. Whatever's going on, there making her say that she's leaving so you won't come after her, so they must be trying to go somewhere far away, right?" She said and she wasn't even at the end of the sentence before Embry was far, far away.

_Oh holy mother of all things godly. _

'Err, Theo?'Quil thought.

She's with Riley and his vampire fiance.

'Fuck.' That was Rory.

Yes, fuck indeedy.

I won't even tell you what was going through Embry's mind. We were all just trying to stay out of it. Lets just say, it wasn't a pretty place to be.

* * *

**Guuuuyyyssssssss, what did you think? Too much drama? Keep this chapter up?**

**All you lovely folks who said you want Alex's truths to come out wont have to wait too long though, so don't worry. Next chapter, maybe the one after that if I get too side tracked while writing.**

**Soooo, this is chapter FIFTY! Oh my! I didn't think I'd ever get this far with a fic. **

**Not many reviews last chapter! Shame on you all :L I guess THREE HUNDRED AND TWENTY ONE just isn't enough for me ;P**

**I've decided I'm going to give you a song every chapter from now on that either I think goes well with this fic, or I was listening to it and it gave me inspiration, or I was listening to while writing this, or I just REALLY like it. First songg..**

**_Always_ by Blink-182 **

**Listen to it, it's amazing! Thanks for reading everyone :) Keep the reviews coming! Oooh, if you could, maybe tell me your favourite part and your most hated part so far in this story? It would really help me out. Thanks! x**


	51. Chapter 51 So Degreding

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Fifty-One

**Alex's POV.**

We were running. Running so fast, that if I kept my eyes open, I'd probably pass out from dizziness.

Of course I wasn't running that fast, but Riley was, and Riley was carrying me. Yeah, I hadn't really been that up for the idea, to be quite honest. I _hate_being carried. Especially by kindapping vampires who pretended to be my friend. I can't believe I got played so bad.

I laughed bitterly when I realised that this was the second time I've been kidnapped. You have got to be fucking kidding me, right? Why? Why the fuck does it always happen to _me!_ And Effie wondered why I tried to take my life? Everything fucks up for me. Riley was supposed to be the one man that I could rely on, always. Everything turns to shit around me. Proving my point; I'm just not supposed to be on this planet. I'm just not supposed to be alive.

I knew that. And yet, I had Embry. I had someone who was so fuckingspecial, and could probably get any girl he ever wanted, and yet he couldn't live without me. It was like god was playingtricks on me. The one thing that I wanted, death, is what I couldn't have because I knew it would hurt Embry.

Well, actually, Embry is what I wanted most. If wasn't for him, I doubt I'd even still be alive today.

He's helped me so much, he's made me feel things that I only thought happened in fairy tales, movies and ficitonal stories.

All of this imprinting and werewolf stuff _is_ like some sort fairy tale.

I'm just the dark demon tainting the beautiful story.

I mean, honestly, how many people have to go through all the shit I've gone through? And I'm only seventeen, too. It's not even just when I've been hurt, I hurt everyone around me.

I've hurt so many people, you wouldn't believe it. Embry in particular. I don't know how many times I've hurt him. And that's what kills me. Knowing that I've hurt someone.

So as I'm being carried in Riley's arm, it's killing me. Because I'd heard how hurt he is, hell, I feel how hurt he is. And it's my entire fault. Well, it's Riley and Cassandra's fault, if I'm wholly honest, but it's because of me that he feels this pain.

Whoever picks the person the wolf imprints on must have really had it out for Embry, because none of the other guys have gone through the amount of pain I've put him though. He couldn't even deny it if I brought it up. He'd try to, I know he would, but it's just undeniable. That's why I'm jealous of Kim, sure, everyone's got there problems, but she barely ever puts Jared through that amount of emotional pain.

It hurts knowing that I've put Embry threw what the other girls haven't, it makes me look like I don't love him as much as the other girls love their boys. But I do, I love him so much.

If it wasn't for the imprint, I knew I wouldn't have ever gotten into a serious relationship. Knowing that there was some supernatural magic shit binding Embry and I together, it made it easier to accept him, accept that there could be the possibility that he cares for me. In some strange way, I still don't believe it.

Then, they started slowing.

Slowing, slowing, slowing… and stop.

"How are you?" Riley said as he placed me down on the floor.

"Don't pretend that you give a shit, Boss. I'm not incompetent." I growled as I put a hand on the side of my head, to steady myself from falling back.

"Back to Boss now, eh? ...I do care about you, Alex."

I let out a frustrated breath as I looked up at him. "If you cared about me, you wouldn't try to steal my child, or kidnap me. You've just been playing me from the begining. What, did you pick me out when I was just a child myself? 'Hmm, yes, I think that young girl will do as the mother of the children I will kidnap.' I can't believe I thought you'd be any different."

He growled. "I think you're forgetting who you are, and who I am. I damn well expect respect, and I shall recieve it."

I just shook my head in frustration and turned away.

"I never thought that when I saw you, all those years ago." He said, his voice not in that stern and commanding tone as he was in before, and I rolled my eyes. "I saw a young girl, mature well above her years, looking for a way out of a life that was destroyed." I stood up, angry, and glared at him.

"Shut up. You know nothing about me." He just smirked.

"Oh, but I do." I shook my head again and turned around. "You think I couldn't see it in your eyes? All that hurt? You were grasping at straws for anything that would take you away from here," He tapped my forehead and I pulled away from his touch.

I heard a thunderous growl in the woods but Riley and Cassandra seemed to pass it of as wildlife.

I tried not to smile too much.

"You were so young to be so broken… how could the boys not take you in?" I glared at him.

"I never wanted your pity. I didn't come to you all for that."

He shook his head. "We know, doll. But you were so intriguing. When you're alive for so long… it's interesting to find out peoples stories. And yours- constantly moving."

My mouth opened into a sort of snarl now. I really wish I was a werewolf, so I could rip him to shreds. "So, what? I was just some – _entertainment_ for you?"

There was a louder growl, coming closer and I willed my heart not to beat to quickly as the hope built up around me.

"Really, Alexandra. Why else would Riley be interested in you?" Cassandra scoffed and I rolled my eyes.

"I suppose at the time I hadn't known that he was heartless." I said, looking him dead in the eye and he slapped me hard across the face, causing me to gasp at the hard, cold contact.

"Wait, Riley. Those animals' footsteps are too heavy." Cassandra said, looking around us.

"What?" He said, snapping his attention away from me. "Why didn't I notice that?"

He looked back at me and I shrugged at him, trying to force down the smile that was threatening to play on my lips. His nostrils flared. "It was a rhetorical question, for fucks sake. You don't have to shrug."

I bit my lip as I turned away.

Yes, why didn't he notice that?

I did, and I didn't have vampire hearing. But then, I suppose, who better to know the growl of the werewolf than the imprint?

"Sneaky little bitch. You knew." Riley muttered as he picked me up again.

I grunted.

It felt so unbelievably wrong to be in his arms.

He was so cold and hard and… unnatural. It just shouldn't be like that, I didn't want him to touch me.

I mean, Embry's held on to me when I've tried to walk away a couple of times, but I've never felt unwanted by his touch. There was always something to it, that even though I didn't really want him doing it, I was okay with it, because it was still comforting. With Riley, his touch sickened me. I felt like I was being disloyal just be being held by another man. Even though it was involuntary.

I couldn't explain it, but being held by Riley, it just felt like steel rods were around me, there was just no feeling coming from them.

It was like that when any other guy touched me. There just wasn't any physical reaction to them. Like they were touching me, but yet, they weren't.

Then, there were even louder growls and snarls coming from all around us.

You'd never think that such a terrifying sound would comfort me to such a degree.

"They sound angry." I giggled. I think it was the adrenaline from going at such a speed, it was getting to me.

"Shut up, for fucks sake." Riley said as he started pushing himself faster.

The wolves had us surrounded, though.

Riley and Cassandra pulled to a halt when my wolf boys appeared out from the trees and they swore under there breaths.

Riley slowly put me down to the ground and I sunk to my knees. "That was so degrading." I muttered as I tried to steady my spinning head. I really do hate being carried. Unless its Embry.

The growls and snarls were thundering so loud that they actually sounded like a lion, you know, when they proper roar at you.

Cassandra's whole cocky demeanour wavered a little as Embry closed in on her and Riley.

"Alexandra, by my side. Now." She ordered and I, even though I tried to fight against it, walked straight up to her.

"Stop with the whole mind-fucking thing!" I shouted and she just smiled.

I put my arms around my stomach unconsciously.

"Now, mutts, move back or else I might just be tempted to have a little snack." She said as she pulled my hair back to show my neck. She pulling me up closer to her as she opened her mouth so her teeth were showing. She looked at the wolves, her eyes shining with happiness.

Guess the whole 'cocky demeanour' is back full blast now. She thrives on the excitement, I suppose.

Embry was growling and barking and snarling so loud right now, it was hurting my ears. I didn't want him to stop, though. It was eerily soothing, because that sound alone meant that he was here, that he cared still.

"Cass! You can't bite her!" Riley said as he came up next to us.

"Oh. Fuck off, Riley," I groaned and she tightened her grip on my hair, I held my hands up in submission.

She licked her lips at me and I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

"If any of you boys attempt to take her, I'll snap her neck." She said softly. I rolled my eyes. Why the fuck does she have to say it in such a nice voice? What a retard.

She brought her second hand down my body, to my stomach.

"No, no." I whispered, my eyes wide. "No."

I just repeated it over and over again until I was screaming it as she pulled her fist back.

And then, as she smirked at me, ' hand snapped out in front of me, holding her wrist in place. She turned to him with enraged eyes.

"Riley!" She shouted and he shook his head.

"No, Cassandra. That's enough. I told you, she won't get hurt." He said, and then there was a flash of brown, and she disappeared. My eyes widened as I tried to balance myself and looked around. To my left, Embry and Cassandra were rolling away at high speeds as he tackled her to the ground.

Embry was still growling and snapping at her as he stood back up, hovering over her. He was shaking so hard that if he hadn't already phased, I would have said he was gunna explode.

A few of the other wolves rushed past me to go help "Don't hurt Riley." I murmured and I slowly laid down on the floor.

I pulled my knees up as far as I could get them and I laid on my side, stroking my stomach. "It's okay, baby. Everything's going to be fine, daddy's here." I whisoered as I stared off into the woods.

I just zoned out, thinking of what could have been.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Embry walking over to me and then he laid down behind me, curling his body to fit behind mine and wrapping his arm around me. He kissed the back of my head, then buried his face in my hair, breathing heavily as he rubbed my stomach comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry." I said, my voice croaking, and he shook his head as he pressed himself against me tighter.

"We'll talk later." He said as he ran his hand up and down my stomach comfortingly while the other held me to his firm, warm, comforting, relaxing body.

"I promise." I whispered and he froze.

"Thank you." He said finally as he resumed what he was doing.

I stared of into the distance, basking in the feeling of having him so close.

Because I don't break promises anymore. And when Embrysaid 'We'll talk later' he meant about everything. And when I tell him everything, he's going to leave me. Then I won't even be able to do this anymore.

* * *

**AAH, apologysfor the shortness, and for not having the talk. It's coming next chapter. It would have been at the end of this, but I don't know how long the talks gunatake me, so I thought I'd give this to you lovely peoples while you wait.**

**Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews, everyone :)**

**Song of the chapter isssss-**

**Beware! Cougar! by The academy is… **

**Tell me what you thought about this chapter :) Hopefully y'all not too fustrated ;D x**


	52. The Walls That Protect My Mind? Broken

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Fifty-Two

**Alex's POV.**

We were back at Embry's house now. After an hour of him just holding me, he decided that we should go back. He wouldn't let me walk back though. And I wasn't even going to argue with it, I was happy to just be back in his arms.

He carried me back into his house and put me down, shutting the door behind him. I looked up at him, unconsciously gulping and licking my lips. He looked down at me, his features showing how confused he was as his eyes flickered between mine, while I stared up at him, my face slightly scrunched up with guilt and worry.

Bringing his hand up slowly, he brushed his thumb against my cheek and then ran his fingers down my neck. I just stared up at him, getting lost in those deep brown eyes, hoping that by the time I leave this house he'll still love me.

"I thought I'd lost you." He whispered as he brought his fingers around to the back of my neck and pulled me sharply against him, wrapping his arm around me. The one he'd had on my neck had moved to the back of my head and his arm covered my shoulder.

My face was squished so tightly up against his bare chest, but I really couldn't care less. I just wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him as tight as he held me.

"I'm sorry, Emb. There was nothing else I could do. She had this thing, like a power like the Cullens have, and I just _had_ to do what she said. I never meant the things I said, you know. I'm glad that you ended up working out what 'melons' was." I said and he kissed my forehead, pressing his lips against my skin and leaving them there until he finally needed to pull back for breath.

"Don't worry about it." He said and we continued to stare at each other for a while. "What's the matter?" He whispered as he bent down, taking my face in his big, masculine hands.

I just shook my head and closed my eyes as he started stroking my face lightly with his thumbs.

He kissed my lips softly before wrapping his arm around me. "Come on." He said and we made our way up to his room.

He shut the door behind us and sat down on the bed, while I stood hopelessly in the middle of his room. He sighed and held his hand out, I shuffled forward and laced my fingers through his outstretched ones and he pulled me closer.

"Umpf." I squeaked as I nearly toppled over he leg, but he caught me. I put my hands on his shoulders as he started running his hands up and down my thighs, bum and hips.

"Is it 'cause I wasn't there?" He asked and I frowned at him.

"Is what because you weren't where?" I asked, my head tilting to the side a little bit.

"Are you mad at me because I-," He started saying and I shook my head violently.

"I'm not mad at you, Embry." I stated, confused still. "I'm not mad at you at all. You saved mine, and our child's lives."

He shook his head, but he breathed a breath of relief and then kissed my stomach lightly. "I was so scared." He whispered as he lent his forehead against my stomach.

I ran my hands through his short hair. "Me too." He pulled me closer, and we just stayed like that for a while before I finally spoke again. "We need to talk."

He lent his head back and looked up at me. "This feels like you're breaking up with me." He said, a playful smile on his lips and I laughed, albeit it sounding a little nervous. The smile fell from his handsome face. "You're not, right?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head and he smiled. "Good."

I lent down and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. "You said we should talk later, and now's later, yeah?" I said and he nodded.

"Why are you so nervous?" He asked, rubbing my back. I hadn't even realised my hands were shaking.

"Because I love you." I said and he frowned as I pulled back. 'and I don't want to lose you'. But I didn't say that outloud. I took a deep breath. "Okay, so, start asking questions."

He frowned even more as he tried to pull me closer. "If you don't want to talk then we don't have to…"

I shook my head. "Stop it, Emb. I can't keep doing this to you. Stop thinking about _me_, you deserve to know."

"Now I just feel guilty." He grumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay. Now, first question…?"

He groaned and ran his hands over his face.

"How many people have you had sex with?" He said, wincing as he spoke. I tried to stifle my groan, but failed.

"Before you?" I said and he nodded, I gulped. "Twenty five, roughly."

He groaned and growled lightly as he fell back on his bed, turning to bury his face in his pillow.

"How old were you? When you lost your virginity?" he asked as he tried to control his shaking.

I started pacing his room. Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shitty, shit, shit.

"Sure you want to know?" I asked and he just made this grunting sound. "It was on my thirteenth birthday."

"_Thirteen!?" _He growled, his head snapping up to look at me. I winced. He let out a loud, frustrated groan and punched his pillow, then proceeded to scrunch the covers up in his fist as he pushed his face back into the pillow, biting down on it to refrain from growling again.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled while he tried to stop his trembling.

"Who was it?" He asked, well, he growled that out too.

"His name was Francis." I said and he shook a little more. "It was, as I said, my birthday. I went for a walk, ran into him and his group, they were already off their heads and they took me to this party they were going to. I met my old gang there." I said and bit my lip, running my hand through my hair. "It didn't mean anything, Embry. I barely even remember it, I drank so much. I just wanted to get out of my mind." I trailed off as I stopped at his window, looking up at the shy. "It had been five years, and yet the picture of her was as clear as day. I just wanted it gone. I just took anything that would take my mind off of it."

"Alex." He groaned and I snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, next question."

He let out a long sigh. "Why and when did you join that gang?"

I kept looking out up at the sky while I spoke. "I told you, I needed a distraction. About half a year after that time I met the gang, then introduced me into cannabis. It would just – take me away." I whispered the last part, then shook my head to dissolve the thoughts. "Then, a couple of months after I turned fourteen, I joined them."

"Who's - the best you've - ever had ?" He stuttered out, and I could physically feel the pain it caused him to say that.

I snapped my head back to him, confused. "What?" I stepped forward, dropping to my knees on the floor by his bed. "Why would you even ask that? You think it would ever be anyone apart from you?"

He turned his head to me, he still looked so angry, but now he looked sad and there was an air of… uncertainty. I hated that I made this of him. Embry shouldn't be so uncertain about anything.

I ran my hand up his arm. "You feel that, right? Like I do – you feel it?" He nodded slightly. "It's not like that with anyone else, Embry. Sex with you…" I shook my head. "Looking back, it barley even feels like what I did with them was sex. It's _so_ unbelievably different than with you." I frowned, trying to explain it. "It's like – you're the first person I 'made love' to, I just had sex with them. It's such an emotional thing with you as well, with the others, it was just sex, totally physical and I felt nothing."

He just stared at me, his expression unreadable. "Nobody makes me feel like you do, Embry. So, yeah, you're the best." I said and he smirked a little.

He shuffled backwards a bit, "Come up here, please."

I frowned as I stood up, backing away slightly. "What?" He frowned as well and held his arm out for me. I blinked. "You still want to touch me?" I asked and he frowned harder. "But, now you know. You know how much that I'm… dirty."

"What?" He asked as he moved forward, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I'm a slut, Embry. I know it. I'm a slut, a whore, a skank, an easy little tramp." I said backing away. He sprang up, putting his hands on my arms.

"You're not, Alex. Don't _say_that!" He growled, his voice a little hysterical.

I shook my head as I pulled away. "I _am_, Embry. You don't understand. I know I am, because that's how I was." He shook his head again and I tried to pull away. "You don't get it! I _wanted_ to be like that, at the time. It was my aim to be a slut!"

He frowned. "What?" He whispered.

"I wanted it. I was an alcohol and drug addicted bitchy slut. But at least it got my head off of what happened, so I was glad. And… I wanted it so that if my mother was looking down from heaven, she could see the failure that I truly am." He shook his head but I carried on speaking, ignoring him. "I wanted my mother to regret saving my life as much as I did. Because then, her seeing everything that I'd done, she'd start to hate me like I deserved to be hated. Because she was so lovely, Embry. She was the nicest person you'd ever meet, she was so special. She wouldn't ever blame me for killing her. So, if she looked down and saw what she sacrificed herself for, what I'd become, then she'd regret it, too. I wanted her to hate that I was such a slut, had such low morals, took drugs and drank a lot of alcohol, because I needed to have her hate me as much as I deserved, she wasn't _meant_ to die, Embry. _I_ was meant to die! I wanted her to realise that, I wanted her to wish she'd let me die as much as I wished, because she was so nice that she wouldn't ever think that, even though I was such a mistake. Lovely people like her shouldn't die. They shouldn't die and leave behind all the people that need them. Nobody needed me, it wasn't a justified sacrifice. So many people were upset… and what did they get as a consolation? Me. I knew they all wished I'd died on that train instead, there was no point pretending that I could ever _be_ any good, when those that I loved resented me. I was better ruining everything so that even my mother could hate me. I wanted her to feel guilty for saving me and hurting everyone else. Nobody else deserved that pain. I wanted her to get angry when she saw what she had given it all up for, something that wasn't worth it. I wanted that to make her feel guilty. "

I felt a tear prickling against my eyelashes. I wasn't that shocked, it took all the life out of me to say that.

I looked up at Embry, who was staring down at me in pain, shock and horror.

"Are you happy now!?" I screamed at him. "Can you see what a fuck up I am, now? Can you see why I have such trouble with things? Do you know why I never wanted to tell you any of this, now? I never wanted you in my head! I didn't want you knowing how fucked up it is in here." I pointed to my head, a tear spilling over my eyelid. "Because now you know, Embry! Go on, leave me. That's what happens. You find out what a nut-job I am, work out that I'm not worth it all, and leave me. I'm broken, Embry! It's not worth the pain I cause around me. Leave me! Do it, Embry; leave me forever!"

Embry pushed me up against his wall. "Shut up! Shut up!" He screamed, his face scrunched up in pain as he gripped my t-shirt. "Do _you_ know what it's like, listening to the love of your life saying all that stuff? Saying that she'd rather be dead than stay with you? Do you know how that makes _me_ feel? Knowing that no matter what I do, no matter how much I love you, I'll never be enough for you? Knowing that having me in your life, having me love you _so_ much, it still doesn't mean anything; that you don't care? I'd give you anything- everything! And it would _never_ be _enough_ for you!" His own eyes were filled with tears and I breathed heavily, taking in every single thing he said. "How can you stand there and tell me that you don't deserve to live? -That nobody needed you? -That you weren't good enough? -That nobody loved you? How could you_ say _that? You know how much you mean to me! You're _e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g _to me! I love you _so_ much, you're the only person I'd ever need_._ And I do _need_ you! I need you to fucking breathe, Alex! Hearing you saying that, it's killing me! To me, you're the only person on this fucking planet who even deserves to live! Why can't you believe that? Why can't you trust me?"

His words hurt, knowing that I was causing him so much pain, but I just couldn't stop talking. It's like there was no stopping all of the stuff that was flowing out of my mouth. I broke down the walls I kept my head surrounded with and there was no rebuilding them now. The thoughts and words just wouldn't stay up in my head by themselves.

"But that's it! Don't you _see?_ Cant you _see_ it now? I _can't_ trust people! You saw what happened with Riley! I barely even trusted him, and yet he still hurt me! He still found a way to hurt me! That's what everyone _does_, Embry! Everyone! You, Mum, Dad, Laura, Tony, Effie, Josh, Theo, Zara, Riley, Kim, Doug, Linda, Courtney, Marco, Harry, Louise…" He frowned at the unknown names as he leaned in, pushing his body against me – not that tightly though, because of my stomach. "Whenever I attempt to act _normal _it just gets thrown back in my face. I know I'm selfish, Embry. But I just can't _take_ that one more time."

He pulled me against his chest. "I _know_, my love. You've been hurt a lot, but I'm not going to hurt you again." He whispered. "I'm not going to leave you, either. You could sleep with a different guy every single day, and I still couldn't leave you. Of course, I'd rather you didn't do that, if I'm honest." I snorted and moved my face to the side so I could breathe and closed my eyes, listening to his heartbeat. "Plus, I'd probably have to kill any guy that you slept with." He mumbled the last bit.

"Like any of the other guys here would do that. Everyone around here and Forks is all sweet and clean."

"What?"

"Well, the only reason a guy slept with me was because I was usually high or pissed. There's only about a handful of guys here who would be desperate enough for that. It was different than the places I used to go to." I said and he started shaking violently.

"Those guys – they took advantage of you?" He growled out, his shaking not lessening any.

"Whoa, Emb. Calm down. It wasn't really taking advantage, I told you about that." I said, instinctively placing my hand on my stomach. It was an action Embry hadn't missed and he instantly stopped trembling, his face consumed with guilt and pain.

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean to- you shouldn't be scared I- I'd never hurt you, I promise." he stumbled over his words and I just waved him off. "Do you regret it?"

I frowned. "The drugs?" I asked and he shrugged.

"All of it. The sex, drugs and alcohol." He said.

"Of course I regret having sex with all of them, Embry. How could I not be? You're the only man who it feels right with. If I'd have known at the time... I'd definitely have waited. But I just didn't _know_, Embry. I never thought my life was going to take an uphill turn. The idea of finding someone who wanted me like that - it seemed the most absurd thing back then. This," I said, motioning the both of us. "Just isn't what happens to people like _me. _It happens to nice, sweet, beautiful girls. Not misfits like me. You have to understand that. Back then, I was infertile and unlovable, there didn't seem to be a reason why I should wait for anyone other than a drunk guy at a party."

He nodded. "I understand, Alex. I do, now. I'm glad that we've talked about this." He said and I nodded, staring up at the sky.

"Sometimes I think there was a reason that I didn't use to be able to reproduce. Because it stopped when I met _you._ The imprint meant I was supposed to carry _your _child. That's not just a coincidence, right? I think that I was infertile was because I was such a slut, and I wasn't meant to bare anyoneelses child, apart from yours."

We stood in silence for _quite _a while. Embry just held me as I stared off into the distance.

"What happened with Courtney?" he finally asked, snapping me out of my faze, and I groaned as I wrapped my arms back around him.

"Our parents knew each other before we were born. We sort of grew up together. We used to be like… best friends." I said, closing my eyes. "She said she needed. I had to make her to stop needing me, Embry. If she needs me, I'll just end up hurting her over and over again. She was lucky to have gotten out. You, you're stuck with me. I can't have people relying on me, it makes me feel sick and pressured, like something's actually putting pressure on my heart and lungs, and I know, I just _know_ that I'd hurt her, worse than I have. It's inevitable. I hurt everyone around me when they rely on me."

"What did you do? – to make her stop needing you?" he asked and I sighed.

"I just wasn't there for her when she needed me. And I knew that she needed me. She knew that I chose not to be there for her." I said, regretfully. "Then, her _mother_ started dating my father."

"Ah." Embry lent his head down against the top of mine.

"Her mum hates me. Proper, proper hates me. Though, I wasn't exactly that great to her when she first started seeing him. But she was trying to act like she was our mother. You can't just mosey on in on another family. You know?" I said and Embry nodded against my head as he adjusted his arms around me.

"I was so mean to Courtney, though. She…" I shuddered and tried to get my mind of it. "I'm a bitch."

"Hey," He moaned and gave a squeeze. "Stop doing that."

I frowned. "Doing what?"

"Putting yourself down. I've had enough of it. You're not going to do it anymore." He said and I laughed.

"Oh really?"

"Yup, I've decided. You're going to start appreciating yourself for how you truly are." He said and I rolled my eyes. "Everyone on this earth is equal, Alex." He said as he pulled back to lift my chin us so I'd look him in the eyes. He kissed me softly. "Apart from you, you're a little bit more special."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him. He just grinned as he put his hands on either side of my face. "I love you." He said. I put my hands on his forearms as his hands found there way into my hair.

"No matter what?" I asked him and he smiled brightly, his teeth showing.

"No matter what." He confirmed and pulled me closer, pulling me into a soft and caring kiss.

* * *

I walked down the beach, up to the cliff and climbed up to that small alcove I found all those months ago, when Embry first told me about imprinting. And when I fist properly hurt him.

Sitting there for hours, I just thought. The new mobile that Embry bought me went off, I just texted them back saying I'd speak to them later, and I was busy. It was mostly just Embry but Effie and Leah text aswell.

It started to get dark and I finally saw the stars. I looked up at the biggest, brightest star. Having dismissed the sun, obviously.

Wherever I was in the world, it always seemed to be there. It reminded me of my mother. It was like it was her up there, looking down at me. Because she was always so bright, and special.

"Are you really up there, Mum?" I spoke aloud, my voice getting caught in my throat so I had to cough. "Are you watching down on me? Are you ashamed of everything I've done? Do you hate me? Did you regret sacrificing yourself long before I did anything, anyway? Or have I just hurt you, knowing that your own daughter would turn out so badly? Because, I'm sorry, Mum." I felt my eyes well with tears, but I didn't mind. I was alone. "You always believed in heaven and god and all of that. Where you right? Are you up there? After you died, I never believed in God. Because if there really was a man up there, with all mighty powers, why did he let you die? Why didn't he prevent it? Because if there was a God, why would he sit back while he let the destruction happen all around us?

"I went through a stage, when I believed in god. It was about a year after you died. I believed that he made this world, his children and he cared for them. But then we, as humans, got power crazy. We fought for land, race, power and religion. We kept developing things, to advantage ourselves, things that could cause harms to others. Guns, knives, bombs, nuclear weapons, trains, planes, cars. And there was what we did to each other; all the rapes, terrorist attacks, murders, abuse, kidnapping. Would it become to much for him to watch over?

"Did it become to much when all of his children started fighting and hurting each other? Did he get stricken with pain? That his children were hurting each other, or just simply hurting? I mean, with world war two, six billion Jews were killed, simply for their religion. And countless other lives were taken also. Was he guilty? Knowing that he'd created something that was able to cause that much devestation. Surely, that would hurt, knowing that all you created were fighting each other?

"And when people fought for their religion, they were fighting because of the unknown. And then God knew everything, he was what they were fighting about, and yet he could do nothing? So then, he just gave up. He couldn't take trying to stop everyone from hurting, he just gave up. Like an experiment gone wrong, and abandoned. So now, innocent and special people like you get killed wrongly? Because if this was a fair and justified world, mum, you'd be standing here alive. Healthy and happy. But you're not.

"As much as I tried to make it so, mum, I don't really want you to hate me. I want you to love me. I want to be the daughter you wanted to raise. I turned out so different to how you imagined, I bet. I just... I wish I could see you. I wish I could speak to you, at least just the once. Or just hold you. Just one hug? But as much as I hope, it will never happen. I prayed, and wished, and dreamed every night that I could be given one little chance, but it never happened, and it never will. Was it too much to ask? Just one moment? Just to know that you don't blame me? That you don't think it was a waste? Because you're my mother, I never wanted to disappoint you. I was just so selfish, I just couldn't get to grips with life like normal people do. I mean, hell, there are people who have been through so much worse than me, but they didn't turn to drugs or alcohol. That's why I feel I failed you. I just wasn't cut out for this life. I couldn't deal with the harsh reality of what happens. As much as I tried to fake it - I just couldn't force myself to be strong enough for this world.

"So I had to abandon my hope for god, because he abandoned us. He abandoned me, when all I wanted was to talk to you, to know that you were okay now. Maybe that's why I get put through so much shit. Maybe he's trying to hurt me for giving up on him, for questioning his reality. But... I'll never know. I'll never get the chance to find out the answers to my questions. I'll never be able to tell you that I'm sorry." I could feel the tears pouring freely down my face as I stood. "I'm sorry that I seem so ungratefull for what you did. I'm sorry for everything. I love you so much, mum. When I was young, I never thought that I'd have to grow up without you. I just expected you to always be there. That I would grow up like every other family, having my parents throughout everything. It's hard, when all I want to do is talk to you. I used to come to you for everything. When I was pregnant, after Embry, you were the one person I wanted to tell. I wanted to be able to talk to you about it all. I wanted to know what you went through when you were first pregnant. What worries went through your mind. Because that's what people do, don't they? They go to their mothers. It's so hard, trying to get through everything without you." I tried to speak through the loud sobs.

"I'm sorry about dad, too. I know it must hurt you so see him in so much pain. I tried to let him be happy, I tried letting him having Courtney's mother. But she just tried to fill your shoes. And I just couldn't do that. He deseves someone specialer than her. He deserves you."

I wiped my face, even though I knew it was no good. "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you much. It never felt right, when I wasn't by your grave. I just wanted to tell you, that I'm sorry. And I love you. I love you so much, even if you hate what I've become. I just want to know that you know that."

I stared up at the sky. I stood there for an hour. You know in films, something really amazing like a shooting star would go past, right? Yeah, well, this is reality. There was no shooting star. There was nothing. There was no sign that she was even up there, let alone listening and understanding and accepting what I said.

"I love you, mum. Even if you never will know how much." I whispered. "Happy birthday."

* * *

**Arg, did you like it? Pretty damn sad, I reckon. **

**Sorry about the last part about God. Apologies if it offended anyone religious. I sort of just went off on one. **

**Song Of The Chapter!**

**All That I've Got by The Used**

**You might not like it, but it means a lot to me. It's weird that a song personally means so much to me. It helped me get through a lot when I was going through a bad stage, though. Yeah, so I love this song, give it a listen. I thought it would go well with the depth of Alex's chat to her mother.**

**Thank you all!**

**PS; Sorry if you got two things coming through about this chapter, I COMPLETLEY forgot to write the 'happy birthday' at the end, which was the whole point of the chat. **


	53. Chapter 53 You Fancy Me Well Bad

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Fifty-Three

**Alex's POV**

I was layingon my livingroom sofa with Embry while he rubbed body lotion into my stomach, again. It had become one of his favourite things to do lately. I woke up in the middle of the night yesterday to find him doing it.

"_Umpf. What are you doing?" I mumbled sleepily. "Come back to sleep." _

_He smiled down at me as I stretched my hands out to him. "But you said you didn't want to get stretch marks." He said innocently. _

"_Yes, I also said that I like sleep, though." I said and he rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips. _

"_But stretch marks look so painful." He mumbled as he finished with my stomach and brought my hands up to rub the excess cream into them._

_I rolled my eyes. "Embry, I'm just growing. Your body grows into a_ _fucking_ wolf_, and yet you're the one worrying about what it's like when my stomach gets a couple inches?"_

_He laughed as he bounced back down next to me. "True." He said and kissed me. "I love you." _

"_Yes, but I love sleep more than you love me," I mumbled as I turned over, bringing his arm with me – my makeshift cover. "So you have to be quite."_

_He chuckled as he curled his body behind me to fit against mine – which it always seemed to do perfectly. __  
_

_Happily, I slowly started to drift off back to sleep until a little while later, Embry spoke again. "You were joking, right?"_

Anyway, right now Embry's straddling me, rubbing his beloved skin cream into my stomach while he sings, "Ooh! Ooh! My baby's yo' tummy! Ooh, ooh, my baby's in yo' tummy!" over and over again.

I laughed and rolled my eyes at him, he just grinned happily while he sang.

My dad walked in and Embry trailed off on his last verse and my laughter eventually stopped.

"You need to leave." He said bluntly, staring at Embry.

Hurt flashed across his face and he looked away, nodding as he pulled my top back down, getting up. He bent down to kiss me goodbye but I stood up too.

"Okay." I said to my dad and turned to Embry, who sent a confused frown my way and I just smiled and slipped my hand into his. "You know, I think you're just using my stomach as an excuse, you like it that the creams making your hands so soft."

He laughed. "Damn it, you caught me out."

I laughed but dad stood in front of me, causing us to stop walking towards the door. "No, _you_ stay." He said, but I pretended not to notice the extra emphasis on the 'you'.

"Make your mind up, dad. You just told us to leave." I said and he frowned at me, raising his eyebrows, knowing full well that I knew what he meant.

"Still as charming as ever, I see, Alexandra." Brooke, Courtney's mother, said as she stepped out from the hallway.

Dad didn't even seem to notice that she spoke sarcastically. "What a fucking brilliant surprise it is to see you, Mrs. Meadows." I said and she glared at me.

"It's Miss Ashley." She said angrily, clenching her jaw. "I'm separated, remember?" She plastered on a fake smile.

I rolled my eyes. Seprerated isn't divorced. "And, congratulations." She said as her eyes flickered down to my stomach and I nodded. She looked back up at me, her sickly smile on her face again. "I'm hear if you need any motherly advice."

Don't rise to it. Don't rise to it. Don't rise to it.

_Punch her in the face!_

Embry pulled me closer to his body and I took a deep breath in. "We'll see you later, dad." I said and proceeded to drag Embry away.

My father, who had been smiling, _thankfully _at her, turned to me. "No, Alex. I just need Embry to leave. We need to have a family meeting." He said and I held on to Embry's hand tightly when he loosened his grip to let go of my hand.

"Embry _is_ family." I said and everyone's heads snapped to me. Embry's face being significantly more happy than the others, though.

"What!?" Dad shouted and I just shrugged.

"He is the father of your grandchild, after all." I said and Dad just shook his head.

"Immediate family, then."

I sighed. "He's immediate to me." I got one of those looks – well half a look, he still reverted from looking at my eyes for too long – and I gave up. "I'll show you two to the door then." I said, smiling 'nicely' up at Brooke.

"Two?" She asked 'innocently'.

I snapped my head to Dad, who looked indifferent. "Why would she need to leave?"

I gaped at him. "So, someone who's just your girlfriend is more immediate than my boyfriend, and the father of my child? Great to know you think so highly of what means a lot to me, Dad."

Embry looked a little proud, uncomfortable and upset that we were arguing about him. I bet he really rather wishes I'd just let him leave, now.

"I'll see you around. I'll get Laura to tell me what was so important." I said and dragged Embry out, not even bothering to look back at my father and _her_.

Embry grinned at me and I rolled my eyes, trying to hold down the smile that was forming on my face, as well.

"You fancy me well bad." He stated, pulling a really arrogant face.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "I know, I always have had a thing for modest boys."

He stopped and turned, his hands on his hips. "Well, you must have changed your preferances especially for me, then. Because I am a confident _man_. One hundred percent man, baby." He said, bringing his arms up to kiss his biceps.

"Sure thing, hon." I said sarcastically and carried on walking.

"Aha! I knew you'd agree." He said, feigning ignorance, as he wrapped his arms around me from behind, putting his chin on my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and he started kissing my neck. My phone vibrated and Embrygroaned when I pushed him back a little to answered it. "Oi." Was what I got in return to my greeting.

"Oh, how I love you, Theo."

"Shu'up, you going to dad's 'family meeting'?"

"Nope." I said and he grunted.

"Same, neither is Eff. You think Laur' will? Brooke's pissing the fuck out of me."

"Probably not, actually. Laura told me that her and Courtney got into a massive argument about the _toaster_ this morning." I said, trying not to laugh.

He snorted, so did Embry as he started trailing kisses down my neck. "Come to Rory's, practically everyone's here." He said as Embry nipped my skin.

I laughed as he pulled back and he smiled at me. One of those 'I just forget everything that happened because you're my imprint' smiles.

"Yes or no, Emb?" I asked and he just stared at me for a while, then nodded, although I don't think he realised what he agreed to.

"Err, yeah sure thing, Theo. We'll be there in a couple minutes." I said.

"Cool, later." He said and hung up. I put the mobile back in my pocket and looked up at Embry who had his head tilted.

"We'll be _where_ in a couple minutes?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes, hugging him tightly. "Rory's."

He groaned. "What? Why? Can't we go to mine, instead?"

I pulled back and rolled my eyes as I dragged him along. "We were going to do that, but then you said that you wanted to go to Rory's."

"I never said that!"

I looked at him, he narrowed his eyes as he thought back. "'Yes or no, Emb?' Ring any bells?" I repeated and I could practically see the switch clicking in his head.

"Ah! I remember." He said happily then he frowned. "Damn it."

"You really should listen to what you're saying and agreeing too, babe." I said, smirking and he huffed. Then turned to me, eyes wide.

"Let's just ditch." I gasped at him in mock horror. "We'll just say we got…" He came up closer, wrapping his arms around me, brushing his lips against mine. "Side tracked." He whispered huskily, while taunting my lips with his, brushing is tongue against my lower lip, sending shivers down my spine.

I pulled him down, crashing my lips against his and he moaned. Eventually, I pulled back, the both of us breathing heavy while Embry stared at me with his lustful eyes. "Sorry, no can do." He stayed there, staring at me until he realised what I meant and his mouth fell open even further.

"Why?" He groaned, dragging the word out like a little kid. "You're so mean to me." He mumbled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we started walking. "You can't just do that to me, Alex! I deserve more respect than that. You treat me like your sex toy, or something. You use me and you tease me. Quite honestly, I've had enough."

He stared at me, straight faced and I looked up at him, completely shocked. "Oh – I'm sorry, Embry."

He nodded in thanks, but as he turned away he erupted in laughter. I jabbed him in the gut with my elbow and he laughed and pulled me closer. "Aw, I'm sorry, my love. You just looked so freaking shocked and cute."

"I'm not cute, damn it." I muttered and he laughed again, pulling me around with the arm that was on my shoulders and giving me a kiss.

"Sorry, Alex. But you really are." He said and kissed me again.

I glared at him and he just turned his face away, a small smile on his lips.

"I dislike you very much." I said and he rolled his eyes.

He started to turn the corner to the left at the end of the road and I sighed. "Embry."

He paused, twiddling his fingers innocently. "Yes?"

I laughed. "Come on, you idiot. It's this way. I'm not that dumb that I don't realise where you're trying to take me."

"Fuck." He mumbled when I turned him around and started walking us in the direction of Rory's house. "Why can't we just not turn up?"

"Because, if you say you're going to do something, you have to do it. If not, that's just rude."

He groaned loudly. "What's wrong with being rude? No one will care."

I sighed equally as loudly. "How can I ever trust you if you don't ever stick to your word?"

He scowled at me. "That's not fair." I smiled and pulled him down to kiss him softly.

"I love you." I said and he smiled.

"And _I _love _you_." He kissed me one more time before sighing. "We're here." He said and I smiled and pulled him up the driveway.

We walked into Rory's house and Embry directed me into the room everyone was in. Rory's got a massive house, and he has this sort of lounge/play room sort of thing that's huge, it can actually fit everyone inside it. His parents are lawyers or something, so they have ass loads of cash.

Everyone turned and said greetings as we entered and I went and sat down next to Leah.

Lewis and Collin burst out laughing and I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

Embry sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder while Leah shouted at them. "Err, fancy explaining?" I asked, my eyes flickering between the boys and Leah.

Collin snickered and Leah growled a little. "We saw in Leah's mind that time she kissed you." He said and Lewis laughed while Embry frowned angrily. "It was so funny, she didn't even realise it happened at the time!"

I rolled my eyes as I lent back.

"What the _fuck_?" Embry growled and I groaned.

"It was nothing, Emb."

"Obviously it is if you're kissing _other_ people, other _girls_."

"It was _nothing_, for fucks sake!" Leah growled and Embry glared at her. "Just drop it!"

"Why did you do it then, it it's nothing?"

She sighed. "I don't know, Embry! We were just talking about some stuff, I was really tired and my hormones were everywhere and it was an _accident_!"

"Why didn't you tell me then?" He asked, turning to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Err, because that morning I found out you were attacked by vampires?" I said and he frowned at me but I just ignored it. "I honestly didn't think anything of it, Emb. I forgot about it until they just now brought it up."

He huffed unhappily. "It's not like we feel anything for each other." Leah said and I nodded.

"Still don't like it." He mumbled and I rolled my eyes again.

Paul jumped down in between Collin and Lewis. "Soooo, you two found the loves of your lives yet?"

They both groaned and shoved him. "No," Collin said and Lewis nodded.

"And we don't want to, either."

"Why not?" Embry asked as he pulled me tighter to him.

"Have you not seen what you look like when you fight with your imprint?" Collin said, his eyes wide as he looked between Paul and Embry. They both shrugged.

"Why the hell would we want to look forward to giving someone the power to do that to us?" Lewis said and Paul and Emb shrugged again while I nodded.

"That is true." I said and Embry frowned at me.

"But," he said. "You also get to have the most amazing person officially as yours, and only yours."

"Yeah, you don't have to go on pointless dates with pointless girls that you won't end up staying with." Paul said and Collin and Lewis shrugged.

"Plus," I said, leaning forward. "You also get sex, whenever you want."

"Whenever you want?" Collin questioned, a thoughtful look on both of the boys faces, I laughed and nodded.

Collin and Lewis snapped their heads to face each other, as if having a silent conversation with their eyes.

"But," Lewis said slowly as he turned back to us. "Then you get pregnant."

"Yeah," Collin agreed. "Nappies, baby sick, late nights. Ew."

Embry had a small smile pull at his lips at this. "But," I said. "You do get bigger boobs."

Their eyes drifted down a little. "Can't argue with that." Rory said as he sat down next to us.

I laughed as Embry rolled his eyes and he pulled me onto his lap, turning me around as he started kissing me.

"Guess that's the end of that conversation." Collin muttered and I laughed as I pulled away but Embry smashed his lips back against mine.

He pulled me tightly against him as I gripped his neck and the hair at the back of his head.

My phone went off again and Embry growled and bit down on my lower lip to stop me from climbing off ofhim.

I laughed and tried to pull back but he wouldn't let go. "Embry," I moaned – well actually it sounded more like 'Embuwy' but, whatever – as I pulled my ringing phone out and he just persisted in biting down.

I answered it and I heart Abby mumbling on the other end. "I know, I reckon we shoulda killed the fucking twat..."

"Ab?" I said as Embry reluctantly let go of my poor lip.

"Oh! Alex. Has Za called you lately?"

"Erm, like, five days ago." I said as I got up to walk out the room.

"Thank god for that, watching you grope my sisters butt isn't the most enjoyable way to spend the weekend." Theo muttered to Embry, who just laughed.

"Arg, you haven't heard then?" She asked and I groaned and leaned against the wall.

"Heard what, Abby?"

"That tosser who goes by the name of Adam cheated on her," Abby spat angrily. "With Louise, no less."

Everyone in the room seemed to stiffen and Embry's face scrunched up.

"What did she do to him?" I asked, trying to ignore it when everyone shot a glance at me.

"Kicked him the bollocks so hard he couldn't stand for two fucking days." Abby said with a laugh.

"She always said all of that football would come in handy one day." I said as all the boys in the room winced.

"Yup, that fuckers is still walking with a limp." I snorted. "Cory, Josh, Rob, Alfie and Danny just came back from 'sorting him out'. Apparently he's in worse shape now."

"_Danny?"_ I chocked out.

"Yup. They've got a lot closer lately. He lost his father to cancer just last year, so they have something in common. They've actually stopped trying to murder each other, now."

"Well, fuck me." I said. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Abby snorted. "Yup."

"You know, I kinda feel sorry for Adam, especially if Alf and Dan went."

"And Danny's bulked up even more."

I grunted disbelievingly. "I never thought I'd see the day." I repeated and she laughed.

"Anyway, I just thought she would of called you. You have experience with sleazy twat-faced cheating wankers."

I closed my eyes as I winced. The chatter that had been building since the first silence stopped again.

"Oh, fucking good one, Ab. Everyone just heard that."

"Really? Did _he_ hear that?" She said and my eyes widened.

"I'm going for a walk. Be back in about five mins." I shouted to everyone as I tried to disappear out of the room quickly.

"If you're listening, cock-head, whenever I see you, I'm going to make your life a living-fucking-hell. I will castrate you. I will make you hurt so bad that you won't actually be able to sleep for a month because your body hurts so badly. And I won't call an ambulance if it gets critical!" She shouted as I speed walked out of the house, trying to muffle the speaker with my hand.

"Jesus, Abby. I'm going to kill you!" I whispered angrily as I all but ran down Rory's road.

"What? He deserves my verbal – and in time, physical – abuse. He should expect it. You forgave him, if he wants you that bad, then he'll have to endure my wrath. If he truly cares about you, he would want to be hurt because he hurt you." She said and I sighed.

"He's been hurt as bad as I have, Abby. Worse."

She huffed. "Doesn't matter, he still deserves it."

"What are we going to do about Zar?" I asked and Abby sighed.

"I don't know, Lexie. She proper fell for him."

I nodded to myself. "I know. You should have heard her talking to me about him, she sounded in love. She said I should give Emb another chance when he cheated."

"Shit, really? I hope she doesn't take Adam back." I heard murmured agreements from other people on the end of the phone. "You say your twat was off his head when he did it?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Adam wasn't. He's been sleeping with Louise for the past month."

I let out a disgusted noise. "What a bell-end."

"I know. Call her later? She's out at the moment."

"Yeah, I'll get Eff to, as well."

I started walking down Rory's road again. "Cool. I don't know what's going on with her, she won't talk bout it."

"Does she look sad?"

"She's putting on a happy face, but I can tell it's fake."

"I'll call her."

"Okay, I'll see- speak to you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

I sighed when she hung up and put my mobile back in my pocket as I made my way back to Rory's.

I walked through the door and Embry was already there, waiting.

He pulled me into a tight hug and I breathed heavily, happy that he wasn't upset.

"Sorry about Abby…"

He shook his head. "She was right."

I sighed and he just kissed me. "I'm looking forward to her physical abuse, though." He said with a cheeky smile.

I rolled my eyes and we made our way back into the room.

"Effie." I said and she looked up. "We have to call Zara tonight." She nodded and smiled sadly.

Quil laughed. "Aah! And Brady thought he was getting laid."

Brady punched him in the shoulder while he and Effie blushed. I snorted and they turned to me.

"Effie wouldn't-" Effie jabbed me in the arm, cutting me off, her eyes wide.

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't." She said and I raised my hands up. She bit her lip. I raised my eyebrow again.

"They have had sex before." Quil said, confused and I turned to her, shocked.

"Shut up." She said, blushing and wincing.

I shot Brady a look. "Did you pressure her into it?"

"_Alex!"_ She screamed and hit me around the back of the head.

Brady growled as he started shaking. "Of course I fucking didn't! Why would I pressure her into it?"

Embry stood in front of me. "Calm down, Brady. And don't you fucking talk to her like that." He growled, shoving Brady.

"Effie, let's go talk." I said and pulled her out the house.

We walked in silence for a bit until she finally turned to me.

"He didn't pressure me." She said and I nodded.

"But...?"

She bit her lip. "It's just, I knew he wanted to..."

"He wouldn't have cared that you wanted to wait for marriage."

She sighed. "It's too late now, though, isn't it?"

I smiled sadly then sighed. "But what was all that about when we were younger and you told we how wrong it was to have consensual sex before marriage?"

She groaned. "I'm going to hell." She sat down on the ground, her head in her hands.

"Hey, hey. No you're not, Effie." I said as I rubbed her back soothingly.

"But Brady knew that I wasn't a virgin so I think he just expected it." She said, then her eyes started flickering loads and my breath caught in my throat. "I wasn't a - a - virgin. Because - he -_ he- _daddy - _stole it -_ daddy - no - he _stole _it." Her eyelids scrunched up, a sign I'd grown to know happened when the memoriescame back and was overtook her mind. "No- Daddy. I said I didn't want to. Stop it!"

"Oh, God. I'm sorry, baby." I tried getting hold of her, but she screamed.

"Get off me, daddy!" She flung her arms around, smashing me in the face. "Why would you do it, daddy?"

She buried her face in her arms, curling into a ball on the floor. "What did I do to make you so mad, daddy?"

"It's not him, baby. He's gone. He's not going to hurt you now. You won't be hurt again, baby. I won't let him hurt you. It's me. It's Lexie." She stopped shaking so much as she opened her eyes to look at me, the innocence in her eyes that hadn't been there before easily recognisable. That vulnerable, pained, innocence that always captured her in this state.

"Lexie?" She croaked.

"I'm here, Effie. No-ones going to hurt you." I lent down, outstretching my arms to her.

She crawled up to me, holding me tightly. "Why did he want to hurt me so bad, Lexie?"

I rocked her as she buried her face against my shoulder/chest. "I don't know, baby. There are bad people out there. But I'm not going to let them get to you anymore. You don't have to worry."

"Don't let them hurt me." She whispered.

"I won't. I promise you that."

And we sat there, holding and rocking each other as Effie drifted off to sleep. Hopefully he won't haunt her there.

* * *

**So, what you guys think about that? :/**

**Okay, I'm sort of a newbie on here, and was just looking at the stat's, can someone tell me what they're all about ? Because it says that on one chapter I had 17 visitors and then like five chapter's later, I've got114 visitors. What does this mean? Do people skip a bunch of chapters? Because that's a MASSIVE difference of people. I don't see why people would want to skip chapters, or read from like halfway through? This sounds like a moan, it's not, I'm just genuinly confufled.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Song of the Chapter:**

**Runaway by Pink**

**It doesn't really have much to do with this chapter in particular, but I really like it. **

**Thanks again, everyone. Especially those who review, they make my day. Keep 'em coming! :)**


	54. Chapter 54 Nanny Marge?

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Fifty-Four

**Alex's POV**

It was the next day at school and I'd managed to avoid my father, Brooke and Courtney so far. It was inevitable that I was going to see my former friend at school, though. She walked up to me the moment I entered school with the pack and she smirked.

"Ah, Alexandra." She said and I rolled my eyes and tried to get past her, but she blocked my path.

"I was wondering if we could have a little chat," She said and I sighed. Her eyes flickered over to Embry who had stopped and put his arm around my shoulders. "Alone."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." I shrugged, eager to just get this over so I could leave.

Embry grunted as I pulled away from him. He kissed me and then pulled me into a hug. "You sure?" He whispered in my ear and I laughed and nodded.

"I'll refrain from hitting her again." He looked at me disbelievingly and I laughed again before following Courtney down the hallway.

"You father wanted me to tell you something." She said as she looked around her, probably scared that her 'cool' friends will see her hanging out with a loser.

"And…?" I probed and she waited a little bit, taking in her surroundings, before she spoke non-chalantly.

"We're moving in with you."

"No." I said as soon as the words left her mouth. It just wasn't happening.

She sighed as she turned to me. "Grow up, Alex." I just glared at her. "I just had to move away from all my friends so that my mother can get back together with your dad. And now, we can't afford the hotel anymore so I have to live in the same room as the girl that I can't stand."

"_Same room!?"_ I screamed and she groaned.

"I'm not too thrilled about it either, sweet cheeks. Why do you always have to act like _your_ life is so much fucking harder than every other person? Oh, would it be _so_ hard for you to have to share some of your precious space with someone. Diddums."

I rolled my eyes and stormed off.

Probably just because she was right, I do that a lot – act like my life is so hard. I'm just a moaner, and after years of compressing-

Holy shit! I'm doing it _again._ Going on about how much stuff _I'_ve been through. I piss myself off so badly.

"That's it, you just fucking run off when you don't like something. That's what you always fucking do!" She shouted and I gritted my teeth but kept on walking.

I turned the corner and Effie was standing there with Embry.

"Alex!" She gasped. "What happened to your face?"

Ah. Yes. I have a little bruise on my cheek bone from where Effie hit me yesterday. Not that I was going to tell her, she'd just feel guilty.

"I fell over and smashed my face on Embry's kitchen counter." I said as I wrapped my arms around Embry's waist and looked up at him. "Can I stay at yours again tonight?"

"Oh, look, Brady. I'll see you later." Effie said and we mumbled goodbyes. I was glad she bought it. However, Bradys going to find out about it and get all worried that Effie had a fit and he wasn't there, because Embrywouldn't buy any excuse I gave him and I had to tell him the truth.

"Sure you can." Embry said to me and I smiled.

"Thank you."

He kissed me softly. "No need to thank me, you silly girl."

I smiled at him again and then dropped my eyes and hugged him tightly. "What's the matter, Lex?"

"Courtney and Brooke are moving in." I groaned.

"Ahh."

I nodded. "I think…"

"What?" He asked while pulling me along to our first class.

"Well, there's no way that I can have a child at my house... Especially not now Courtney's going to be sleeping in my room."

"You cant live by yourself, Alex." he said and I nodded, wincing slightly because of nerves. I don't know why, this is _Embry_ for fucks sake.

"I know, that's, um, that's why I'm talking to you."

He stopped walking and turned his body to me, his face serious and a little hopeful. "You want to move out?" He asked and I nodded. "You want to live somewhere else?" I nodded again. "With… me?" I nodded once more, a smile pulling at my mouth.

He smiled toothily at me and pulled me into a massive hug, picking me up off the floor and spinning me around.

"I love you so much." He shouted as he started pressing kisses all over my face, holding me tightly to his body.

I laughed and pulled away as he put me back down on the ground. "You won't regret it." He said, grinning.

"I know." I said and he brought me closer, his hands on my face, and smashed his lips against mine in a passionate kiss.

"Thank you." He whispered breathlessly when he pulled back, resting his forehead against mine.

"No need to thank me, you silly boy."

He grinned and kissed me softer, finishing a lot quicker than the last kiss, as well. "You know my boss, Dave?"

I laughed. "Dave the mechanic? Yes, I remember you telling me about him."

He smiled as he pulled his forehead away from mine. "Yes, well, I was talking to him about everything, and," he took a deep breath and I raised an eyebrow. "He said that if I drop out of school, he'll give me a full time job. Say's I can be his apprentice still, but I can get paid for all the extra work I do, also."

"Are you guna do it?"

His eyes searched mine. "I wanted to run it by you before I decided." I nodded. "But yeah, I probably will, it seems like the right thing, you know?"

I bit my lip and he raised his eyebrow, running his hands up and down my arms. "You're not just doing it because of me, right?" I said and he sighed and pulled me against his chest. "I don't want you dropping out of school just because of me and the baby."

"There's nothing else that I want to do, Alex. There seems no point staying in school when all I want to do is work at the garage when I leave. It has good pay, too. And I need to be able to support you and our child."

"Oh, Embry…" I moaned and snuggled my face against the navy shirt covering his chest.

"Don't, Alex. I really want to do this."

I pulled back, biting my lip again and he smiled. He brought his thumb up, pulling my lip out from in between my teeth.

"Alexandra, Embry, get in class, now." The teacher practically screamed at us and Embry chuckled and took my hand as we entered the classroom.

"Plus, I get to get away from all that."

I smiled and rolled my eyes as we sat down. "It would be weird coming to school without you here."

He turned to me, smiling sadly, his brown eyes holding a lot of emotion as usual. "I know. That's one of the reasons I didn't want to take it, I won't get to see you as much."

"We'll be fine." I said - mostly just to myself, if I'm hones - and he smiled and lent forward to kiss me.

"I know we will."

"Erg. You make me feel so guilty." I mumbled and started banging my head against the table.

Embry slipped his hand along the table so my head collided with the palm of his hand instead of the hard surface.

"Doesn't it feel like we're moving to quickly?" I whispered and he frowned questioningly as he stroked my cheek with his thumb. "I mean, you're getting a job, we might be moving in together, _and_ we're having a baby." He just smiled at me. "We're starting, like, a proper 'family' family. And we're only seventeen."

He put his other hand on my face and brought mine up so I was inches away from his.

"Everything," he said softly, captivating me with his emotion-filled brown eyes, "is going to be just fine, Alex. Yes; we're only seventeen." He shrugged. "But so what? You're the love of my life, and the only thing that I want in life is to start a proper 'family' family with you." He smiled down at me. "I know it's scary and feels like we're moving to fast, but, we were always going to do this, no matter what. We're just not wasting time with it."

I nodded, breathing deeply to try and calm myself.

"We don't have all the worries and uncertainties as everyone else. I imprinted on you, we know for sure that we're meant to be together, and there are loads of people without that for certain who have a kid when they're our age, and they worked out fine." He said, still stroking my face with his thumbs.

"We also have a bunch of other worries that they might not have had, though." I mumbled and he put on a thoughtful face.

"That is true…" He said and I squeezed his arms in my hands.

"Hey! You're meant to be reassuring me." I said and he laughed as he lent his face even closer to mine.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He said and I laughed as I rested my forehead against his. "Don't worry, Alex. Everything's going to work out. I know it will."

"How do you know?" I groaned.

"Because I have you." He said and I sighed, although a smile crept onto my face. "I've said it before, Alex. As long as I have you and you have me, and we have our child, nothing else matters. We'll find a way to make things work, even if it is incredibly scary. Yeah?"

I nodded and he grinned and pressed his lips against mine, dropping one hand down to my stomach.

"I love you so much." He whispered and I smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you so much, too."

He grinned at me, slipping his hand in mine and bringing it to his lips. "Everything's going to be fine." He repeated and kissed my knuckles and then my forehead.

I smiled and kissed his chin. "My chin?" He questioned as he laughed and I laughed and nodded, running my dry, parted lips lightly against his chin and down to the top of his neck, making small patterns and circles against his warm skin. "I can't wait till we live together." He mumbled and I laughed.

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria with Embry as Laura walked up to me, wrapping her arm around my waist. I chuckled as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, letting go of Embry's hand, which left him looking a little unhappy.

"Hey, lil' sis. How're things?" I asked her and she did her little half smile thing.

"Meh, alright. Just thought we could chat." She said and I nodded.

"Cool, let me grab something to eat." I said and she nodded and waked away and I turned to Embry. "I'll see you later." I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to bring him down to kiss.

He frowned at me, but let me kiss him. He put his hands on sides when I tried to move away, pouting.

"What's the matter?" I asked with a sigh and he groaned and pulled me closer, burying his face in my hair.

"I don't want you to go." He grumbled, causing me to laugh.

"Sorry, Embry. I'll be back in like… twenty minutes."

He groaned as he wrapped his arms around me tightly. "That's twenty minutes too fucking long."

I laughed and pried myself off of him. "I love you." I said, smiling, and kissed him.

"I love you, too." He grumbled as he let his arms drop to his sides.

I kissed him one more time and went in search for some food and for Laura.

Eventually, we were walking around the school, deep in discussion.

"I can't believe that I'm going to be an aunt." Laura said and I laughed.

"I can't believe that I'm going to be a fucking mother."

She laughed and took my hand in hers. "You're going to be fine." I just nodded. "What the hell are we going to do about dad?"

I sighed and shrugged. "Not a clue. I guess if she makes him happy, then it's worth it. I just can't see why it's _her,_ he hasn't dated anyone else and she's such a bitch."

"I know," Laura said with a nod. "I heard that they're moving in… and Courtney's got your room."

I rolled my eyes. "I know, perfect, right?"

She snorted and I bit my lip. "I… I don't know how long I'm going to be living at home anymore." I said and she stopped and turned to me.

"What?"

"There's no room for my child at home, and I doubt you guys want to be awoken late at night to screaming babies."

She laughed, but then looked at me sadly. "I barely see you anymore as it is."

"I'm sorry." I said but she waved me off. "But I'll try harder, we'll sort out some sort of rota so we see each other more. I haven't exactly been the greatest sister since we moved here."

She shook her head. "Don't be silly, it's fine. And that sounds good." She smiled at me and I grinned back as she pulled me into a hug. "Theo's going to be pissed." She sang and I laughed and shoved her, rolling my eyes.

"It'll be fine." I said then bit my lip as we started to make our way back to school. "Actually, I think I'm going to wait to tell him. He'll probably break Embry's nose again."

"Who'll break Embry's nose?" Theo said as he wrapped his arm around each of our shoulders, coming up from behind us.

"You!" I said and jabbed him in the gut as we made our way back into the cafeteria.

Embry looked up and grinned, getting up and striding over to me quickly.

He kissed me softly. "I missed you." He said as he held me tightly too him.

I smiled and pecked him on the lips. "I missed you, too."

"What was that we were saying about breaking Embry's nose again?" Theo muttered and I rolled my eyes as I pushed Embry away from Theo.

"How many times have you actually punched him in the face?" Laura asked as Embry wrapped his arms around me.

"Erm," Theo thought about it. "What do you say, Embry? About… thirty?"

Embry rolled his eyes, looking incredibly pissed. "Probably." Theo laughed happily. "You know, if you weren't related to Alex, you wouldn't of even been able to get a punch in."

Theo narrowed his eyes at him. "Aw shit." I mumbled.

"Oh really?" Theo said, advancing on Embry. I pushed Embry backwards a couple steps.

"Like I'd of let anyone who isn't her brother hit me so many times." Embry scoffed and I groaned.

"That's why you don't fight back? Because I'm her brother?"

Embry nodded and Theo smirked. "So I could just keep hitting you, and you'll just keep standing around like a pussy?"

Embry stopped letting me push him backwards and I groaned again as he tensed up. "I'm not a fucking pussy, Theo." He growled and Theo took another step forward. I looked up at the two of them.

It's so unfair that my little brother's taller than me.

"Guys, stop it." I said but they both ignored me. "Guys!"

"I'm sure. So, what is it? You think I'll get Alex to leave you if you hit me back?" Theo said with a smirk and Embry growled a little and stepped forward. I was still standing in between the both of them as they glared at each other, over my head. I punched them both in the chests but they both ignored me, there fists clenched and hanging at their sides.

"She wouldn't leave me because you told her too." He growled and Theo raised his eyebrow, a disbelieving smirk on his face. "I just don't want to hit you because it would upset her seeing you like that."

"Theo, stop this." I said but he didn't even look down at me.

"Really?" Theo said and Embry growled again as he stepped forward so I was pressed up against both of their chests. I let out a frustrated breath as I tried pushing the both of them back, but they just ignored my protests and flapping hands. "Here I was thinking you were just an all round pussy."

The bell went but they carried on glaring at each other with growls and snarls rumbling from their chests.

"I'm sick of you, Theo. Making yourself look like you're so 'hard' compared to me." Embry spat as he and Theo had a little eye showdown. "I'm not a fucking pussy."

"Stop it, you two." Once again, I was ignored.

"I'm bigger, stronger and I could have you on the floor in seconds." Embry said.

"Prove it, then." Theo spat and took another step closer so I was really squished in between their chests.

"Fuck this!" I screamed slipping out from in between them. That seemed to get their attention. "Fuck the both of you! I've had it with this." I said and stormed away from them.

Well, it was more of an angry waddle, but the intentions were clear.

"Alex!" Embry shouted, and then I heard Theo mutter 'pussy' and there was a sickening crunch. "There! You fucking happy now?"

I walked into my next class, frustrated, and slammed my books down on the table as Embry hurried in after me.

"Alex…" He said as he stood next to me.

I looked up to glare at him, but my eyes softened a little the moment I saw the look on his face. "Just let me explain?" he whispered and I breathed out angrily.

"Have you sorted it out with him?" I asked and he pulled a face that let me know that he hadn't sorted it out at all, but he was reluctant to tell me that. "Sort it out." I said and turned back to the front.

Closing my eyes, I leaned into his touch as he ran his hand across my face, past my ear and into my hair slowly.

"He was just really getting to me. He's constantly saying that I'm a pussy. It was fucking me off about how he was acting and he was just always slipping little comments in and he said stuff like I wasn't- like I couldn't protect you."

He lent down and pressed his lips against mine and I let out a long groan. He smiled against my lips and then pulled back to sit down in his seat next to mine, taking my hand in his and facing me.

"I'm sorry, Alex." He said as he rubbed my hand with his thumbs.

"It's not that you hit him - I'm surprised that you even lasted this long, to be honest." I said and pulled away to start taking notes on whatever the teacher was droning on about. I really need to start paying more attention in class. "I'm just fed up with you two fighting all the time. You don't need to fight over your masculinity, for fucks sake, you're a werewolf!" He laughed a little and I sighed. "I didn't appreciate being flat out ignored by you both, either."

I was actually quite proud of myself for talking like this. Yeah, I did walk away when they first fought, but the fact that I'm actually talking to him about how I felt, and only a moment later, as well. It was really abnormal. For me, anyway. I really badly just wanted to get up and bolt out of the classroom. Fights and confrontations really aren't my forte, even though I always seem to be having them. Especially at Sam and Emily's, their house seems to be the drama house.

He got out of his seat, on his knees next to me and put his hand on the side of my neck opposite to him and rested his forehead against the side of my head closest to him. His other hand curled around my arm.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean too. It's just a wolf thing… you get so angry and I just can't control it sometimes." He mumbled, brushing his lips against my jaw.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, blame it on the wolf."

His lips pulled up into a grin, as he knew that he was forgiven. To be frank, he was forgiven the moment I'd looked up to him when he walked in; I was just too stubborn to let him know that.

"I love you so much." He mumbled and kissed the side of my mouth.

"I know, not many people would put up with you and your shape shifting ways."

He chuckled as he started trailing kisses down my jaw. "I'll have to show you how much I appreciate that, then."

"Embry Call! Back in your seat!" The teacher's shrill voice stopped him in his track and he slowly turned his face to him, only to see everyone's faces positioned towards us.

I blushed and coughed awkwardly as Embry dropped the hand that had been on my neck to my stomach and sighed.

"To your seat, Embry." He repeated and Embry reluctantly got to his feet, dropping a kiss on my lips and then sat back in his own seat, glaring at Mr Connolly.

"Now, as you were so obviously paying attention, would you mind telling me what the answer is, Alexandra?" Mr Connolly said and I sighed, shaking my head.

"If I'm honest with you, sir, I wouldn't even be able to tell you what the question was."

"Get out of my classroom, Alexandra." I let out a quiet groan as I stood up. "And wait until after class, I want a word with you."

To be honest, that was over the top. It's not my fault, damned pregnancy hormones are making me ratty.

Not a minute after the door closed behind me I heard a, "Sorry, sir, but I'm not feeling too well. I think I'm going to have to go to the nurses office."

I grinned up at Embry has he exited the room and pulled me up against his body, possessing my lips with his.

"Mmm, I love it when your rebellious streak shines through." he mumbled against my lips.

"What can I say? I've tried to curb my ways, but once a rebel, always a rebel." I said, slightly sarcastically.

He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes as he kissed me again. "I wonder what you were like before you moved here."

I laughed as I pulled back and he pouted a little. "You do _not_ want to know what I was like back then." I said and he wound his arms around me again.

"Oh really?" he said and pecked my lips. "Enlighten me."

I shuddered as I buried my head in his chest. "Before I became friends Zara and Abs, I would come into school with a hangover practically everyday. I wasn't particularly the greatest student throughout my eight, ninth and tenth years."

"You were that bad, huh?" Embry said, his voice quieter and less teasing than originally.

I nodded. "Zara and Abby started hanging out with Eff and Josh and then I…" I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Eventually they gave me a kick up the arse to stop it all, though. They guilt-ed and blackmailed me."

He looked at me peculiarly and kissed my lips softly. "How did they guilt and blackmail you?"

"They said they'd tell the police. Which then means a very unhappy dealer up top, which results in a very dead Lexie. And they brought Eff and nanny Marge into it."

His mouth hit the floor and I tilted my head to the side as he started shaking slightly. "They'd… do that… to you? Wait, nanny Marge?"

I rolled my eyes, "What? It's the best thing they've ever done for me." Then I waved my hands, dissmissing the subject. "I'll tell you 'bout nanny Marge some other time."

"They threatened to tell the police on you!" He said, exasperated.

I nodded. "And I'm thankful for it. Emb… you didn't know what I was like back then."

He frowned and shook his head. "They still shouldn't have done it… especially if it could have ended with you - dead."

I looked up into his worried eyes and shook my head. "They wouldn't have really done it, I know that - now. If they hadn't of done it, I would still be an addict."

He looked into my eyes, his expression unreadable. He spoke softly after a couple of moments of just staring into each others eyes. "I would have snapped you out of it."

I shook my head. "I would have repelled you. I did whenever anyone tried to intervene. I didn't see anything wrong with the way I was living," I turned my head, staring down the hallway. "I thought everyone was just being bitter. They just wanted me to stop because they wanted me to have to feel the full pain as punishment for what I did."

"It would have been different though, if it was between you and me?" he stated, question lingering on his words.

"I don't know. I-," the bell rang, cutting me off.

Embry groaned and pulled me even closer to him, burying his face in my hair.

"You smell so good." He murmured after a deep intake of breath and I rolled my eyes as I took a couple steps sideways to stop being trampled by everyone rushing out of the classroom, dragging Embry along with me.

"I'll be out again in a sec." I said with a sigh as I went to move away, but Embry snuggled his face against the side of my head, kissing my neck. "I love you." I whispered and I felt him grinning against my neck.

"I love you, too." He said and kissed my neck again and pulled back, squeezing my hand in his.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day, and we walking back to Embry's car, talking about the same subject as before.

"You don't think you would have fallen for me, then?" He asked incredulously, obviously hurt.

I grimaced. "I would have liked you, sure. I probably would have slept with you, too. But I wouldn't get in a relationship with you."

He frowned as he pulled me tighter. "I would have made you, eventually."

"Yeah, after you finished murdering all of the other guys I would have slept with."

He started shaking and I rolled my eyes. "See? You should be fucking _ecstatic_ that they blackmailed me like that. I honestly don't care, Embry. You wouldn't know how thankful I am that they did it."

He rubbed his jaw. "You wouldn't have slept with other guys." He persisted, adamant that things wouldn't have been completely juxtaposed if I'd have been the same old Alex when I moved here.

I shook my head. "You don't get it, Emb. I turn into a right slut when I'm drunk. Drunk and stoned… I turn into such a freaking whore. I literally through myself at guys... and girls."

Leah snorted as she passed. "He already has experience of that." She called over her shoulder.

"What?" I asked, frowning at her.

"Katy's party?" She said as she turned around to walk backwards and I looked between her and Embry. The latter having a light blush tint his dark cheeks.

"What? I never…" I trailed off when I remembered - alcohol. "Bollocks." I groaned. "What did I do?"

Leah laughed and turned back around, walking ahead.

Embry cleared his throat uncomfortably as he pulled his keys from his pocked. "Oh, yeah! Alex, I have something to show you!" he said, suddenly excited and I sighed, pulling him back by his shirt.

"What did I do, Embry?" I asked, looking up into his eyes. At first he just blinked at me, having forgotten what we were originally talking about, and then his face pulled into a light wince.

"Ah, well…"

"Embry."

He shifted uncomfortably and ran his hand through his hair as I continued to hold onto the front of his shirt. "We, um, sort of – err, kissed." He said, slowly and awkwardly, scanning my eyes for the reaction.

"What else?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, just kissed." I let out a breath of relief. "And you said some stuff."

I let out a loud groan and he laughed. "What did I say?" he tried to look away, but I tightened my grip on his top to try and get him to look my way. "_What did I say_?"

He rolled his eyes as he put his hands over mine, loosening my hold, although looking incredibly uncomfortable. "You just said that you… erm, loved me." He said and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

I groaned and pulled away. "Shite." I muttered as I opened Embry's car.

"It's not like it mattered, though! I was madly in love with you he moment I met you, when you said that... I thought I'd died and gone to heaven." he said but it didn't ease the fact that I had made an absolute fool out of myself.

"Let's just go. I want to grab some stuff from mine."

Embry wrapped his arms around me from behind, pulling me back from stepping into his car and started kissing my neck, I gripped against the car door frame to steady myself.

"You're not mad at me, right?" he asked between kisses.

I wrinkled my nose up as I turned my face to him. "Why would I be mad at you?"

He sighed as he pressed his lip against my cheekbone. "I didn't exactly push you off of me."

I shrugged. "I turn into a mad horny slag when drunk, Emb. I doubt you would have even be _able_ _to _push me off." I said with a laugh and he grinned.

"Horny, eh?" he mumbled as he started kissing my neck again, but not as softly as before.

I laughed as I turned around in his arms and met his lips with mine. "Yeah," I said and he kissed me again, "a stage that you constantly seem to be in."

After chuckling loudly, he pressed his lips to mine once more. "Mmm, I know." He mumbled as he softly pecked at my lips. "Only for you, babe." He brushed his lips over the skin between my upper lip and nose.

I scoffed, "And my aunt."

My hands shot to my mouth I realised what I said.

Too fucking slow, hands! You couldn't get there a moment before to stop the shitty stuff that flies out of mouth, could you?

He let out a sort of stifled groan/whimper and he scrunched his face up in pain as he rested his forehead against mine.

Real fucking good one, Alex. Just had to totally destroy the cute little moment there, didn't you? Because that sweet little thing that just happened – which really shouldn't happen to people like _you_ in the first place, by the way – is totally and royally fucked up.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry." I said, my voice muffled by my hands which were still clamped securely to my mouth, in hope that I would one day stop the stupid stuff from coming out.

Why cant I just fucking _think _before I speak? Now he's fucking upset! Shit it all.

"Don't be." He shook his head against mine. "_You_'ve done nothing wrong."

I groaned. "I always do somethingwrong. I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry."

He shook his head again and brought his hands up to pull my own away from my mouth.

"Alex, don't do that. I did something terrible to you. I can't expect you to just forget about it." He said as he put my hands on his neck and put his hands back on my lower back and bum. "No matter how much I want to." He added unhappily.

I pulled my hands back to cover my mouth again but he winced and brought one hand up to my elbow, stopping me.

"Please don't pull away- please, I'm sorry, I just really need you touching me." he whispered and I nodded as I lent further into him.

"You're never going to believe that I'm attracted to you – and just you, are you?" he asked and I looked away, he sighed. Then, he became increasingly uncomfortable. "Okay, um, you're aunt, she um, oh, shit. Well, she said that she, err, had a lot of 'trouble' with me in, uh, that 'area'." He was wincing the whole way through it, his voice cracking a little and he cleared his throat. "I mean, when have we ever had _that_ problem?"

I shifted uncomfortably, not meeting his gaze as I focused my attention on the hairs on his neck that I was fingering. "I cant remember that difficulty occurring recently." I mumbled and Embry snorted.

"Try never! Dear god, Alex, I get excited when someone mentions your fucking name in a conversation! Or your voice, or just thinking about you..." I could feel a blush on my cheeks, as you probably would have been able to guess. Stupid fucking blush. "Fuck, I'm having trouble not jumping on you and have sex with you right now in front of everyone." He said, motioning the parking lot and the people walking to their cars. "You have no idea how hard it is to hav-,"

I cut him off, smirking. "How hard _what_ is?"

He stopped speaking and blinked at me before he rolled his eyes and let out a loud laugh. I buried my face in his chest. "Sorry, I thought it would give me the chance to stop blushing like a maniac for a moment."

He laughed as he put his hand on the back of my head and bent down to kiss my forehead. "It's true, though. You affect me, especially my body, so much…"

I rolled my head over so I was leaning it on my arm that was laying against his body as I left my hands on his neck, and looked up at him, crinkling my nose up.

"That's one of the things I love about you, Alex. It's not the fact that you look insanely beautiful when you blush," I rolled my eyes and he grinned. "Or the fact that I think it's hot when you roll your eyes." I almost did it again but stopped myself. He worked out what I was going to do and laughed loudly and kissed me. "I love the fact that you're so modest and embarrassed. I mean, being so perfect," that actually achieved a snort. "And the fact that I tell you how amazing you are and how you're _my whole world_, every day, I expected it to all go to your head."

I rolled my eyes and shut my head. "You're so full of shit." I mumbled with a laugh and he just kissed me.

"I mean it, Alex. You make me feel things that I've never even felt for anyone else." He said sternly – but softly, of course – as he put his hands on either side of my face. "I never want you to doubt that."

I slid my hands down to his chest as he gently pressed his lips to mine.

"Now, what was this thing you wanted to show me?" I said and he sighed and just looked at me for a moment. A long moment.

"Why do you always insist on doing that?"

I shrugged, looking uncomfortable. I hate it when he uses that tone, it makes me feel like I'm being told off or something. It doesn't sound right on his voice.

"If this wasn't such an amazing thing that I need to show you, I wouldn't let this drop." He mumbled and I grinned up at him.

"Now I'm all excited for what it is, Emb." I said in a sarcastic voice and he rolled his eyes as he grabbed my hand and pulled me around to his boot.

He turned to me with excited eyes and I suddenly felt actually exited as well. "Ready?"

I laughed and nodded and he grinned at me. His mouth started to slip into the 'imprint smile' but he shook his head to himself and opened up the boot.

I saw the box and my mouth brought out into a _massive_ smile.

"Baby car seat?" I grinned up at him and he smiled down, just as happily, at me.

"Sure is, Lex."

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him down. "I love you so freaking much."

He smiled even more. "I love you, too, Lex."

I then proceeded to snog the living daylights out of him, the both of us forgetting we were in the school car park.

* * *

**Embry's POV**

I walked into my house, coming back from work and then patrolling, and stopped at the doorway when I saw the two people curled up the coach, asleep and both covered in blankets.

I grinned and quietly shut the door behind me, walking silently up to them. My mother, in a sitting position with her knees pulled up, and Alex, lying down across the couch, fast asleep. My couch. It seemed so utterly bizarre that someone like Alex would be asleep, as if so natural, on the couch that I grew up with. Strange thing to find bizarre, given that I'm a werewolf, I know.

I smiled down at them, feeling so… content. My three favourite people, all in the same room. My mother, my unborn child, and my girlfriend.

It seemed so weird, calling Alex my girlfriend. Because we've gone through so much - we're going to have a child, for Christ sake – and our relationship is so serious, girlfriend just doesn't seem to really justify what she means to me. That's one of the reasons why I want to marry her so badly, so I can show to the world just how much she really means to me. That she is mine, and I am hers. Girlfriend sounds like the term ten year olds use, it just sounds so immature. 'Ooh, my names Embry and this Alex, we're boyfriend and girlfriend.' I sound like a fucking kid. I want to be able to show everyone how significant she is to me, but introducing her to people as my soul mate always seems to freak them out.

I want to be able to introduce her as my wife. A shiver actually went down my spine at that thought. _My wife._ Alex as my wife, it seems so unreal. Probably because I know it won't happen.

My wife; Alexandra. Alex and Embry Call. That sounds so amazing; Alexandra Call.

Aw, shit.

Sometimes, I reckon we just turn into wolves so we can regain our lost manliness.

Isn't this the shit girls do? Put the guy they likes last name on their name? Not the other fucking way around. Alex doesn't do this, I bet you that! Everything in our relationship is so fucking backwards.

And yet, I love our relationship so much.

Growing up, I never wanted to get married. Alex would be my ideal girl if I hadn't of imprinted, because now I want to marry her so badly, but she doesn't want to.

I love how fucked up things are for Alex and me. I hate everything she has to go through, but it's just so… unique. Nothings all perfect and happy all the time like everyday people. And as much as I would love for it to be, I'm okay with it. Because it means that I _really _appreciate the happy moments. Nothing in my life has ever really been perfect and normal, so I guess my relationships never stood a chance of that, either. I would probably get pissed off if I had a lovely perfect relationship. I love how I'm constantly finding stuff out about her. She's like a parcel and I'm constantly unwrapping layers. Sure as hell, I hate most of what's in her past. But it's nice to know that she's starting to trust me with her past, that she's letting me in on everything. It makes our relationship stronger. I thrive for the day when I know everything, when Alex's is totally unveiled. I think I'm almost there, though. I can read her, I can tell what's mostly going through her head, I can tell from her actions and mannerisms how she's feeling. She's good at hiding it, though. Too good, for my liking. But I'm getting there. She's worth it, all the effort. It makes things better, to know that I have to earn and work to find out stuff about her. Having that makes things so worthwhile. I like knowing that I'm the one who knows all of this about her, and bairly anyone else does, it makes it feel so much more special. She wouldn't be Alex if she'd of just put all her trust, memories, pain and love into any person the moment she met them. She's like a painting. At first glance, she's just a painting – beautiful, but two-dimensional. But when you get closer and study it, you see all the intricate little details, the fine brush strokes, the emotion that was poured into it, the feelings and meanings behind it all, the colours, the background, everything.

I love Alex's sense of humour as well. The way she's so sarcastic and how she rolls her eyes and snorts. It would be so utterly dull with someone not like that. When I see girls now, that are all overly happy and flirty and cheery and giggly all the time, it just seems so common and boring. I mean, any girl can giggle when you fuck about, but the way Alex rolls her eyes, or smirks or something, its just so different. I've always hated giggly girls anyway, even before Alex and her sardonic ways. I have to work hard to get her to proper laugh and then it feels better, because you know she actually means it, she's not just doing to be a flirt and get your attention. And when she rolls her eyes, but I can see that glint in them, or see how the corners of her mouth twitches upwards, I can't explain what it feels like. Knowing that she's actually forcing herself not to laugh, and it was me who caused her to feel like that? Phenomenal.

Anyway, I pushed a strand of hair out of her face and she fidgeted in her sleep. I let my fingers brush against her cheek.

She moaned my name as she shuffled about some more and I grinned madly.

They're going to get bad backs sleeping on this sofa all night, so no matter how heart-warmingly beautiful it is to see them both curled up together, I really should wake them up.

That's what I was telling myself, anyway. It could just be because there wasn't any room on there for me, and I felt kinda left out. Plus, I really needed to have Alex in my arms. But we won't tell anyone about that, because it makes me sound selfish.

I slid my arms around Alex, trying to get her into a position so I could lift her and she mumbled my name again as her head lolled back and then she jerked forward, her eyelids opening slightly.

"Enough of the cream, Embry." She mumbled and tried to turn over. "Sleep time." Well, she tried to say that. She was still slightly asleep and her voice was all muffled. What it actually sounded like was ''nough ob da cweam, Embuwy. Seep 'ime.'

I sighed, smiling down at how cute she looked while sleepy and turned to my mom. I shook her gently. "Mom?"

Her eyelids flickered open slowly and she looked a little confused and startled. She looked around her, rubbing her eyes and then looked down at Alex and seemed to remember why she was asleep on the sofa.

"You should go to bed, mom. I'm now taking her up, too." I said and she nodded, getting up and stretching.

"She's a nice girl, your Alex." She said and I smiled up at her before looking down at Alex, loving the way she said 'your Alex'.

"You don't have to tell _me_ that." I said, trailing my fingers down the middle of her face, grinning madly when she scrunched her nose up in that way that drives me mad.

"I'm glad you found someone who means so much to you, son." Mom said and kissed the side of my head.

I smiled down at her. "Thanks, mom."

She smiled sadly and ruffled my hair as she made her way out. I groaned and tried to flatten it out, she chuckled.

"I love you, kiddo."

I rolled my eyes at the 'kiddo' bit. "I'm not exactly a kid anymore, mom."

She sighed. "I know. You've grown up so fast. I like to just pretend."

I laughed as I picked Alex up. "I love you, too, mom."

She smiled at me before walking out the room as Alex stirred in her sleep again.

"Embry?" She mumbled, rubbing her eyelids.

"Yeah, shh, baby. Go back to sleep." I said, kissing her forehead and then her closed eyelids softly.

"I love it when you get back from patrol." She mumbled as she buried her face against my neck.

"Oh?" I questioned quietly as I made my way into my room.

"Yeah, you smell more of woods."

I laughed as I laid her down on the bed. "I'll remember to roll around on the forest floor at lot more often, then. Here, do you want me to take the blanket off you? You'll probably get really hot with that." I said as I started lifting her up to unwrap it from her. She let me, not even attempting to help in her sleep state.

"You're so lovely and caring to me, Embry." She said and I smiled to myself as I worked on unwinding the blanket. It was coincidentally the one my mom always used to get out whenever I was ill when I was much, much, much younger. It smelt like Alex now, and I just loved that. I'd of loved to have had Alex there while growing up. Though, I doubt I'd have wanted her there through all the major embarrassing moments in my life. "Yeah, I love you a lot." She mumbled as she arched her back so I could slip the blanket out from underneath her.

I grinned as I draped it over the edge of my bed and climbed down next to her, pulling her up to the pillows and wrapping my arms around her. "I love you a lot more."

She yawned, shaking her head and burring her face against my chest. "Ah, but I'm in love with you."

I grinned as she draped her arm across my torso. "I'm in love with you, too." I countered and she yawned again and curled her leg around mine.

"That's nice." She mumbled as I took a strand of her hair and played with it and she drifted off to sleep in my arms.

I sighed contentedly and kissed her soft lips. "I'm in love with you so much."

She tightened her legs around mine and rubbed her forehead against my bare chest and I grinned like a madman. Words couldn't explain what I felt for her.

* * *

**Okayyy, guys. It took me a tad longer to update, but you did get a whopping 9098 words! Woop! What did you guys think? What bits did you like and dislike?**

**And my little Americanies, what time in the year do you move up years?**

**How's the punctuation, by the way? I try to check so much, but I know I miss a load out. If it's super bad one chapter, just say and I'll re-do it. Thanks! **

**We're on are way to 400 reviews so keep 'em coming! **

**Emily and Sams wedding coming up soon! ;D**

**Song of the chapter... Electric high by Elliot Minor**

**Thanks for reading everyone! All of the things you say in your reviews mean alot, even if they're just one worded :)**

**Kimmmz! x**


	55. Chapter 55 Name?

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Fifty-Five

**Alex's POV**

I woke up from the dreams that have been haunting me since childhood with a jolt and I rubbed my forehead in frustration. When the hell will they ever stop?

"Alex." Embry moaned and his arms tightened around me, bringing me closer to him. I turned my head to him and let out a small breath of relief when I saw he was still asleep.

I sighed as I traced my fingertips along his chiseled features and he lent even further into me, murmuring my name again in his sleep. I smiled slightly as I ran the back of my fingers across his cheek and into his hair. He had such a beautiful face, and he looked so unbelievably peaceful and innocent in his sleep.

His eyelids flickered opened and he blinked at me a couple times, breathing deeply, before pulling me forward and kissing my forehead. "Stop staring at me, you little pervert." He said with a grin, his voice low and croaky from sleep. I rolled my eyes but grinned as I lent in and kissed him softly.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked through a yawn while sitting up and stretching, rubbing his eyes.

I propped myself up on my elbow, watching him. "About seven seconds."

He grinned as he turned his body to me. "That accurate, huh?"

I smiled at him and he laughed and kissed me before shuffling over to sit up close to me, playing with my fingers in his larger hands. I sat up as well, crossing my legs and I leaned my forehead against the middle of his chest.

He continued to fiddle with my fingers while I tried to not fall back to sleep, because even in that position, I still would have. Embry's just so comforting and relaxing.

Leaning my head backwards, I kissed him again.

And again.

And again.

Embry laid down on his back, bringing me with him as he deepened the kiss. I ran my hands through his hair as his hands went to my bum, pulling me closer to him as I straddled him.

Then, the door burst open and there was a commotion before the bed dipped down.

I pulled back, against Embry's protest - and the hand that he'd placed on the back of my head to try and hold me down to him.

"Oh, for fucks sake, guys. Get out!" He shouted angrily at the five werewolves that were now accompanying us on the bed.

Rory, Collin, Brady, Quil and James all grinned at us.

"No can do, mate." Quil said, punching Embry on the arm. "Had to leave Sam's, Emily's gone hectic."

Embry breathed out in annoyance and exasperation. "So go to your own fucking houses!"

Quil grinned at him. "Why, when I can get so much fun out of annoying you, good ol' buddy o' mine?"

Embry sighed and then shoved Quil. "Fine, you can stay, but I'm carrying on with what I was doing. And that was Alex. You can watch." He said and pulled me down into a kiss but I had started to laugh and he groaned.

Rory flopped out next to us. "So, Lex, how's it been - being preggers?"

He went to poke me in the stomach but Embry snapped his hand out, grasping the outstretched fingers in his hand, glaring at the now withering Rory.

"Don't touch the bump." He growled.

"Jesus! Yeah, yeah, fine. You're breaking my fucking fingers, man!" Rory moaned and Embry squinted his eyes at him and after another squeeze, and me pulling at his hand, he let go.

I slapped Embry on the chest. "It's not like he was gunna do it hard, you dolt." He just shrugged at me.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Collin eyeing one of the scars on my arm and I realised that I didn't have my jumper on anymore. Embry must have taken it off sometime last night. I crawled off of Embry - again, against his protests - and grabbed the blanket his mum had given me last night and wrapped it around my shoulders, covering my arms.

I was glad we moved here to La Push, where the bad weather gave a lot of excuse to wear long sleeved trousers and tops. Back in England in the summer, it was kind of hard to get away with it all the time.

Managing to manoeuvre myself through the overgrown teenage boys, I sat with my back against the wall Embry's bed was up against.

Embry laid down on my thigh, wrapping his arm's around my leg.

"I'm going to get you lot back." He grumbled and I laughed as I ran my hands through his hair. James laid down on my other thigh and looked up at me expectantly.

I rolled my eyes, a smile playing on my lips, but I started to run one hand through his hair. "How anyone doesn't realise that you're all dogs is beyond me." I muttered and Quil laughed and then Embry looked up, having not known what was happening and saw James and smacked him around the head.

"What the hell, dude!?" James shouted as he brought his hand up to his head.

Embry just glared at him and put his head back down on my thigh, grabbing both my hands and putting them on his head. I rolled my eyes.

"What's Emily doing, then?" I asked as James had pulled a face at Embry and laid back down on me anyway.

"She's gone into crazy pre-wedding mode." Collin said with a shudder.

"Scary shit." Rory said, shaking his head.

It was kind of squished on this bed; everyone was sort of laying on the other in some way. It wasn't particularly comfortable.

I groaned. "Oh yeah, I've got to have another fitting with her for the dresses."

Brady laughed in my face and I flicked him on the nose. "You have to wear a tux so I don't see what you're laughing at."

The cocky smile slipped from his face and I laughed triumphantly.

"I can't believe Sam's making us do this shit." Rory muttered and James nodded.

"Tell me about it. This is just the start of all the many lovey-dovey imprint weddings." James added unhappily and Embry's hand tightened on my thigh. I tried to act like I hadn't noticed but I could tell my heartbeat had risen a little.

"Nobody else can alpha-order you into doing anything, though." I said and they all nodded.

"True." Rory said while I ran my fingertips very lightly down the back of Embry's neck, he then shivered. I smiled down at him.

There was a ringing from the house phone and we all went silent.

"Who thinks it's her?" James whispered but no one answered him.

I nudged my knee up. "Go on, Emb."

He moaned and buried his face into my thigh. "No." He mumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"Wait? Isn't it Friday?" I asked suddenly and the boys around me nodded. "So don't we have school?" They nodded again, but slower. "Balls. Why were you even at Emily's this early, anyway?"

They shrugged. "We had patrol and when we were finished we got bored." Brady said, motioning him, Quil and James.

"We just get up early and got bored." Collin said, motioning Rory next to him, the ringing telephone totally forgotten.

"Erg," I said when I ran a hand through my hair. "I need a shower."

"You can use mine- hey! Shower?" Embry said, sitting up with a grin on his face. I nodded as I pushed James off lightly and crawled off the bed. "I'm good at showers, been having them for quite a few years now, actually."

I rolled my eyes as he put his hands on my hips. "We should have one together, Lex." He said with a cocky grin that made my heart skip a beat, and he closed his face into mine, kissing me forcefully.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I deepened the kiss while he walked backwards, to the door.

"Don't do anything you don't want us to hear!" Quil shouted and I stopped letting Embry pull me along, having originally forgotten we weren't alone.

"Wha-?" He mumbled, trying to pull me into a kiss again but then he realised what Quil had said. "Oh, fuck _off_, Quil!" He shouted, starting to shake a little. I nudged him and he did a little double take at me and he stopped shaking.

The boys just laughed merrily as Embry lent his forehead against my shoulder.

"Sorry, Emb." I said and kissed him on the cheek before pulling away.

He groaned loudly and I smiled and pecked his lips softly. He pouted at me and I kissed him again.

I pulled away again and the arms that he had re-wound around my body dropped to his sides lifelessly.

"You better be." He mumbled and I smiled softly and kissed him once more.

* * *

**Embry's POV**

I watched Alex walk out of the room and down the corridor until she disappeared into the bathroom. I turned back to the boys, glaring, and there laughter ceased.

"I hate you lot so fucking much." I said and they all just grinned at me. "You better be fucking out of this house the moment she gets out of that shower."

"Why?" Rory said with a grin as he stretched out on my bed with a yawn, taunting that he blatantly wasn't going to leave when I wanted him to.

"Because I want to have sex with Alex." I said simply and Collin rolled his eyes.

"You had Alex after school yesterday."

I nodded, smiling a little as I thought back. "Yes, but that's over twelve hours ago, now."

"Fucking arse." Rory muttered. "You're lucky you're even getting _any_. Sam's practically alpha-ordered us to abstinance untill we imprint."

I smirked while Brady laughed loudly at him. "Shut up!" Rory said and punched him in the arm.

"You've only done it once, you twat." James said and Brady blushed and grumbled something and shoved him.

"Ah, about that," I said and they all looked up at me. "It was Effie who gave Alex that bruise."

Brady stood up. "No it wasn't." He said, angry that I would even suggest that innocent little Effie could cause bodily harm to another being. Which is true- apart from when she get's into a fit.

I sighed. "Yeah, it was. She had another fit."

Brady's eyes widened and he stepped back slightly, then started shaking. "Why the fuck didn't you _tell_ me?" He growled and I shoved him backwards when he advanced on me.

"Because," I said, glaring at him slightly, "Alex says she would just get embarrassed. Plus, she didn't want Effie knowing she accidentally hit her, it would just make Effie feel bad."

"So that's it, huh?" Brady spat angrily. "Alex says jump and you do?"

"Pretty much, yeah." I said with a shrug and the guys around us snorted.

"What about me and _my_ imprint? What about _her_ welfare?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alex took care of her, Brady. And I'm telling you now, I only found out yesterday, anyway."

He glared at me some more but seemed to have run out of things to say so he just stormed out.

"What set her off into a fit?" Quil asked and I shook my head.

"Couldn't tell you."

"Oh, come on! You tell me everything_._" Quil moaned and I shook my head again, leaning against my desk. "Literally - _everything_." He grumbled, wrinkling his nose up in distaste. "Some of the stuff - I just really don't want to know."

I laughed loudly and James snorted.

"Wait till _you_ have sex with your imprint, then _you _won't shut up about it." I grumbled and Quil turned his nose up again.

"That's fucking rough, man."

Eventually, I heard the shower shut off and I started herding the guys out of the house. They took their sweet fucking time with it, though. I had to make sure they were actually out the door and the door was locked because I knew they would have just waited and then popped in again.

I practically ran back into my room, where Alex was crouching down, just a towel covering her body another towel wrapped around her hair, looking through a pile of clothes that had just come out of the wash.

She stood back up and smiled. "I was just…" I started walking towards her slowly, taking in the beauty that was her body and smirked when I heard her heartbeat quicken. "Looking for my clothes." She finished breathlessly, taking in the way that I was looking at her as I wordlessly took the towel from her hair, flinging it on the floor, letting her wet hair fall down to her shoulders in slight curls.

I followed a water droplet with my eyes as it fell down her neck, collarbone and chest, disappearing between her cleavage at the edge of the towel.

I looked back up into her eyes as I put my hands on the place she tucked the towel back into itself, gently and slowly undoing it. I kept holding her gaze as I opened the towel up to expose her naked body, but then I had to stare down at her and the towel dropped to the floor. I liked my lips, knowing that I was already hard. She seemed to break out of the daze when my eyes left hers and she fidgeted, attempting to cover herself a little bit but I pulled her hands away, staring down at her magnificent body.

"Embry- don't…" she almost pleaded, blushing and looking and trying to turn away.

I pulled her close to me, pressing my body up to hers - as much as I could, considering she was so pregnant. I lent my face up close to hers, catching her eyes again. I ran my nose and lips against the skin of her face, not quite kissing her, and her lips pulled up into a small smile. I let an aroused breath blow over her face and she closed her eyes.

She linked her fingers into the belt loops on my jeans and she pulled me closer to her. I let out a loud groan and smashed my lips onto hers desperately, needing to feel her.

Her hand laid against my stomach as I pushed her up against my wall and I moaned as my stomach tightened.

"Fuck." I moaned as she gently and slowly stoked her hands back down my stomach to my jeans. She kissed me, and I could feel her smirking as she ever so slowly undid the button and unzipped my pants. "I need you so bad." I murmured, trying to walk backwards to get her to straddle me on the bed but she, however, seemed to have another idea.

"I'm sorry you had to wait," she whispered, her voice sounding so sexy I moaned out her name. I tried to catch her lips again but she started kissing down my neck. "I'll just have to make it up to you."

She looked up into my eyes and started trailing wet kisses down my body. My heart was beating so fast and hard, and my breathing was so heavy and erratic. I let out a whimper and nodded dumbly at her, not looking away from her eyes. I felt her lips and tongue on my, err, 'little Embry' and my mouth hung open, but no moan escaped me this time. I was utterly breathless as I started down into her eyes as she took me in her mouth. I buried my hands in her hair, pulling her head closer to me as I thrust into her mouth. She let out a moan and put her hands on my sides to steady her self and as the vibration from her moan shock through me and I threw my head back, licking my lips as a loud moan finally sounded.

"Oh, God, Alex!"

* * *

**Alex's POV.**

I walked into my English lesson, trying not to grin like a fool.

"Oi, where were you this morning, young lady?" Leah asked as she stood at my desk, her hand in a fist on her hip.

I could feel myself blushing and Leah groaned. "You're obsessed, you two are." She mumbled and shook her head with a slight smirk at me as she walked away from me. I let out small laugh as I took my seat.

"Hey," this girl from my class, Mikaela, said as she took a seat next to me. I looked up, smiled and nodded at her. "How you doing?" She asked and I frowned at first, confused as to why she was even asking me.

"I'm fine," I answered. "You?"

She smiled. "Fine, too." She bit her lip and I raised an eyebrow. She sighed, a smile playing on her lips and she t in. "How did you get to be like that with Embry?"

I lowered the eyebrow, but then raised the other one. "What do you mean?"

She sighed again. "You're so… comfortable together. Like, you never look awkward and you just seem so… right together. The way you sort of move together. How- how do you get like that? I mean- I like this guy, and he likes me, but it's really, like, awkward. Neither of us know when to take the first step, you know?"

I winced awkwardly and ran a hand through my hair. "I dunno – me and Emb, well, before we were really like touchy feel and close. We've been through a _lot_ together, it – I – don't know." I said, lamely.

I couldn't exactly tell her that Embry imprinted on me so that's why we're the way we are.

"We jus-," I looked up into her eyes and rubbed my stomach uncomfortably. "I really love him, you know? Just take the first step, it'll get less awkward. You'll learn how to handle each other over time, I guess."

She smiled at me. "True, I suppose." I fidgeted nervously under her gaze and I was about to do something strange so she'd look away when she nodded towards my stomach. "You're not scared about having a kid?"

I snorted. "Try terrified."

She smiled at me and turned back down to her book while the teacher set our assignments.

Well that was fucking random. I really hate talking to people I don't know. Why the fuck was she even asking me that? Wouldn't she have friends to help her? Like _I _would be able to give relationship advice. Didn't she know that I was emotionally retarded? If it weren't for the imprinting, I'd be the last person in a relationship. I get all nervous and I feel sick and sweaty when people I don't know even talk to me for a moment. I bet normal people don't worry this much. I bet they don't even think about it!

At the end of class I hurried out. Embry was stood a little while down the hallway and I bounded over to him and jumped up onto him - quite good for such a huge woman, I know.

He grinned at me as he kissed me softly, his hands on the back of my thighs and bum. I'd jumped up so that my shins were across his thighs, my feet curling around before his knee and my own knees on the outside of his hips. It was kind of impossible to fit my legs around him, considering my bump, so sitting up like that was much easier.

I squished my face flat up against his and he let out a soft laugh. I breathed in deeply, moving my hands from his shoulders around his back.

"I missed you." My voice a little mumbled as my lips were pressed up against the side of his mouth, and my nose squished to the left side of his nose.

He grinned and kissed my lips as best he could in that position. "I missed you more."

I shook my head against his but otherwise let it drop, knowing he'd never concede a loss, as I started kissing his cheek.

He sighed contentedly and started walking, my shins moving with thighs. It was actually kind of fun.

"How are you?" I asked as I pulled my head back to look at him.

Embry smiled and kissed me gently. "I'm fantastic. How are you, my love?"

I kissed him, "I'm good."

He grinned and kissed me before I tried to get down from him, which caused him to frown and he held on to me tighter. "What are you doing?"

I laughed and kissed him as I wriggled about, taking my legs off of him, but he determinedly wrapped his arms around the back of my knees, not letting my feet touch the ground.

"Emb!" I laughed and he grinned at me as he carried on walking.

He walked through to the cafeteria for break with me still squirming, trying to get out of his arms. "Put me down." I ordered but he just rolled his eyes as he pulled me closer. I groaned as he walked over to a spare table and seats.

Once he _finally_ sat me down on a seat, I crossed my arms over my chest angrily. Laughing as he sat down next to me, he put his hand on my cheek.

"Aw, I'm sorry, baby." he said as he ran his thumb over my cheekbones.

I glared up at him through my eyelashes and he slowly stopped laughing as his smile fell off his face and his face pulled into an adorable little frown.

"Alex." he murmured as he rubbed my arm with his other hand and brought his face in closer.

My glare had totally dispersed and I was now staring at him as he closed in on me. My heartbeat still sped up whenever he kissed me. I still got butterflies when I saw him, or thought about him. I don't think I'll ever get used to it. Embry made me feel things I've never felt for anyone before. I truly hadn't ever felt like this before for anyone. Sure, I've had crushes - I remember when I was little I used to really fancy Josh, but obviously, that went out the window when he came out – but I always dismissed them, and they passed. I'd never even come anywhere near to loving another guy, so being this _in love_ with Embry, it was so different and bizarre to me. I'm pretty sure this isn't just what other people feel like when they're in love with something, us girls feel the imprint as well. I mean, it would explain how comfortable I was with Embry when I first met him. I'm not ever like that with anyone – unless I'm hammered.

I told him all of that – minus the hammered and fancying Josh bits – and he grinned madly, his face now millimetres away from mine. "I fucking love you so much." He said and I rolled my eyes but kissed him softly. He shuffled his chair closer. "You really didn't like anyone before me? No _serious_ boyfriend?" He asked, rubbing his nose against my cheek as he gently brushed his lips against my jaw.

I snorted. "_Seri_- didn't I tell you?" He frowned as he moved his head to the side, kissing my neck.

"Mmm," he moaned as his tongue made contact with my skin. "– What you mean?" he mumbled.

"I didn't _have_ any boyfriends before you."

His head snapped up to look me in the eyes, shock evident on his beautiful, masculine features.

I laughed at the way both of his eyebrows were raised, causing wrinkles on his forehead, I rubbed my thumb over his brow, trying to pull his eyebrows down to flatten the skin out. "You know, the fact that your so shocked insults me." I said, but he just ignored me.

Catching my hands with his, he pulled them down to his face, leaving his arms to pin mine to his body.

"What?" He asked, his eyes searching mine softly. "Really?" He started grinning madly when I rolled my eyes with a nod. He started giving pecks to my lips. "Why?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why didn't you ever have a boyfriend before me? – not that I'm complaining!" He added chastely.

I shrugged. "No one else is as much of a nutter as you." I said with a grin and he rolled his eyes before kissing me again

"They'd have been lucky to have you." He said and I snorted. He glared at me, and I covered my mouth jokingly. He tried not to but he smiled and I grinned in triumph.

"I wish _you_ were _my_ first girlfriend." He muttered with a shudder and I laughed. "I had _three_ before you." He grumbled.

I shook my head at him. "You, my dear Embry, are a whore." Trying not to show the jealousy that swirled around me.

I leaned into him, my shoulder on the bone of his shoulder and I shut my eyes as I breathed in deeply. "I love you a lot."

"I know, baby." He kissed my head as he rubbed my back. "I love you too."

I leaned my head back, my hands on his neck and he turned his head down and smiled at me. I smiled up at him, just getting lost in those beautiful brown eyes. He smiled even brighter as his hands slowly moved from my back around to the sides of my stomach.

After a few moments of just looking into each other's eyes, he closed the distance, slowly and gently kissing me.

I grunted slightly and pulled him closer, he smiled into the now deepened kiss and complied with coming closer to me.

Eventually, I pulled back for breath and lent my forehead against his. He started kissing my lips again, but they were shorter and less soft. "I love you so much." He whispered against my cheek as he moved his kisses across my face.

"That's so weird."

He raised an eyebrow as he moved back about an inch so I could see his face. "What?"

I started drawing idle patterns on his knee as I lent against the arm he'd wrapped around my side.

"It's weird, don't you think? There's like six billion people in the world, and yet you imprinted on _me._" I said, my nose a little scrunched up as I stared up at him. "You must really have shit bad luck."

He rolled his eyes as he put his hand on my face and kissed me softly. "I, however, think I have pretty _wonderful_ luck." He looked pointedly at me and I rolled my eyes. He grinned madly and kissed me again. "I knew that was coming."

I gasped and hit his knee with the hand I'd been tracing patterns with and he raised an eyebrow as he tried to keep down his smile. "Are you saying that I'm – predictable!?"

He laughed loudly and he kissed me once more. "No way are you predictable, Alex." I shook my head as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and then kissed my forehead.

"I know what you mean, though. It could have been anyone… and any of the other guys could have imprinted on you." He said, starting to tremble at the last bit but soon shook him self out of it. "It's weird how we ended up together." I looked up into his eyes. "How we ended up being so perfect for each other, out of everyone else."

I nodded dumbly as I stared up into his intense eyes. "Deep." I chocked out and he let out a short chuckle and kissed me, grinning.

The bell went and he groaned and buried his face in my hair.

I linked my fingers with his as I stood up, he groaned and when I looked at him he pouted up at him.

"My love?" He asked sadly and I tried to roll my eyes, but he looked so absolutely adorable, it felt like kicking someone's puppy. Hmm, _puppy_…

"Yes, my love?" I sighed and he grinned up at me before resuming his pout and resting his head against my stomach sweetly.

"Would you – possibly – skip class – with me?"

I groaned as I tried pulling him up off the chair, although my efforts were pointless, he pretended like he actually had to succumb to my overpowering strength and he reluctantly rose to his feel with a groan of his own.

"But it's maths?" I said, sarcasm in my cheery voice while I dragged him out, down the classrooms. "I thought you loved maths."

He shuddered. "I'd rather die than endure a whole day of just math."

"Math_s._" I said and the corners of his mouths twitched upwards.

"Math, my love."

"Maths." Determinedly, I glared at him but he just laughed.

"You silly little British girl."

I jabbed him in the gut and he grinned. "You silly little American boy."

He pretended to go all thoughtful and stroked his chin. "You now, I'm _Am-_erican and you're Brit-_ish_, do you think we'll have _Amish_ babies?"

I burst out into loud laughter and had to hold on to him. "Oh, Jesus. Emb, I hope to god that you're joking." I said breathlessly through laughs.

He grinned and kissed me as he pulled me into our classroom and to the back to our seats.

"You know," he started as he held on to my fingers. "We still haven't decided on the name for our baby."

I laughed. "Tell me about it. Rose and Alice brought us like seventy baby naming books."

Embry grinned and kissed my fingers.

"So… girl names?" he asked as he dragged his seat up to mine as I pulled my books out and started on the questions Ms. had put on the bored

"Personally," he said, "I like Alexandra."

I scoffed and smacked him on the chest, he just grinned down at me. "Only if it's a boy we can call it Embry."

He shuddered. "Poor kid would get the shit kicked out of him." I laughed and a smile spread on his face.

"Okay," I said, sobering up a little and he smiled at me, his eyes sparkling. "Annie?" He scrunched his nose up and shook his head. "Ella?" He nodded, an eyebrow raised.

"I like Ella."

"Olivia? Sophie? Mia? Evie?"

"Mia's nice."

I stroked his arm lightly as he trailed the back of his fingers against my stomach and I looked up into his eyes. "What about you?"

He shrugged. "I'm happy with whatever you want." I looked at him and he laughed and kissed me softly. "I do like Ella. Francesca? Erm… Riana? Beatrice?"

"Erg!" I laughed and he grinned. "Beatrice." I repeated with a shudder. "Okay, so, if it were a boy?"

He shrugged again but spoke when I nipped his arm. "Blake?" I shook my head.

"Sounds like a girls name."

"Fair enough. Logan?" I nodded.

"I like it."

"Aaron?"

"Ooh, I like that, too." I said and he smiled at me, bringing his hand up to stroke my face. "Radulf?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow in question. "It means 'wise wolf' in German." He laughed and pressed his lips against mine. "We could call him Ralf for short?" He rolled his eyes, smiling as his eyes repeatedly flickered down to my lips. "I was searching them, Phelan – that means 'little wolf'. Or Wulfric?"

He breathed in an amused breath. "Alright, what's that one mean?"

"Wolf power."

He laughed and shook his head. "What do you do? Spend your free time memorising wolf related baby names?"

I widened my eyes. "Damn it all! Now you know."

He rolled his eyes and brought his face in closer. "Shut it, you. I've had it with your sarcasm."

I raised an eyebrow. "Have you really?"

His face was millimetres away from mine now. "Uh huh." He whispered with a slight smirk as he closed the distance and pressed his lips to mine.

"I guess I'll just have to stop speaking them." I whispered and he shook his head.

"I think I'll manage to live with it a little while longer." He said.

"Ooh! Thank you ever so much. I know how much my company pains you."

He snorted as he pressed his lips to mine again. "I love you _so_ fucking much." He mumbled and went to kiss me again but I pulled back with a gasp.

"Even my sarcasm?" I asked in shock and he rolled his eyes and silenced me with his lips.

* * *

**Sooo, I'm sorry the update took a little longer. It was meant to be up a while ago, but I just needed to reread this again, I wasn't so happy about it. Plus I've been swamped with school work and - gasp - an actual social life :L You wouldn't believe I had one with the amount I update on here.**

**Anyway, I compeltly kept forgetting about the baby name, I think I've got it all figuredout, but the baby naming is a big thing, so I thought I'd add it in. Any guesses to what the name might be? I'm open to sugestions though, I'm not to sure if I want the one I've chosen.**

**Tell me what you thought about this chap pllleaaasee! ;)**


	56. Chapter 56 I Do!

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Fifty-Six

**Alex's POV**

Emily and Sam's wedding today. I almost didn't go. I'm the size of a fucking house and Leah looked like an absolute wreck last night. She forced me to go, though, because she said it would upset Emily, which even she didn't want to do. That then caused me to feel guilty so I had to go. I can't see how Leah's like that. All of the pack guys think she's an absolute bitch, and I suppose she had been to them in the past, but deep down, she's a good person. If it was me, and someone stole Embry, I'd have gone ape shit on them. I certainly wouldn't have wanted the girl who stole Embry getting happily married to him - especially so soon afterwards, as well. The amount of pain that Leah must be going through... and the fact that she's a werewolf as well, that must make thinks a billion times worse. Because, not only is this shit happening, she also has to be inside of Sam's head and _hear _exactly what he thinks of Emily, to know that he loves her so much, feels things for her that he hadn't felt for herself.

I mean, I can remember when I first found out about the imprinting, and I hadn't thought that Embry imprinted on me and it hurt so much, to know that he was going to love another so,_ so _much. I never believed that he would imprint on me, though. That just seemed so bizarre to even think about. Looking back, I don't know how I hadn't at least wondered about it, though. It was so painstakingly obvious, the way that I felt things for him when I never let myself have feelings like that for anybody, and the fact that he was constantly around, that he wanted to even spend time with him, that just doesn't happen naturally. At least, not to me it doesn't.

I still haven't got used to it. And I won't. I know it. No matter how long I stay with him, no matter how much he tries to convince me he 'loves me and only me', I'll never believe it. Because even with the imprinting, he's already proved to me that I'm not the only one for him. And that hurts, but I'm okay with it. I'm lucky that he even thinks twice about me, really.

Having not seen Embry since last night, because we had to get ready for the wedding at the Emily's house, he's already called twice. The first time, all the other guys invaded our call to talk to their imprints so it didn't turn out so well. Although, we wouldn't let Sam talk to Emily, that being 'bad luck' and everything.

Having spent the past, probably, fifty hours, the girls had finally finished the make up, another seventy hours later and the hair was also done. It's not like I don't care about the wedding and everything, but seeing all the girls dressed up, beautiful and skinny, I wanted to physically beat them.

"You look stunning, Em." I said, her having just gotten Rachel to zip her dress up.

She grinned madly and turned to me, her eyes sparkling.

Effie put some more hairspray on my hair and smiled. "Woo! Finished." She said and spun me around to the mirror.

I skilfully reverted my eyes from catching my reflection and just stared at Effie's reflection and gave her a smile in thanks.

"Emilllyyy!" Lucy sang as she finally pulled Emily over to the big mirror set up in Rachel's living room. She gasped as she stared at herself, she truly did look magnificent today. Not that she isn't usually gorgeous; she just looked extra amazing in that dress.

It was one of those really corny 'who is that?' moments like in stories when the main girl gets all dolled up and looks so beautiful they don't even recognise themselves. Bet you thought I was going to have one of them. Haha, fools. It won't matter how much makeup there is in the world, there ain't nothing making this face look unrecognisably pretty.

Rachel sighed as she looked into the mirror. "We should take this long getting ready all the time." The others all made noises of agreement.

"Why can't I always look like this?" Kim said as she smoothed down her dress, tilting her head to the side, causing her hair to fall down around her shoulders as she took in her appearance.

The dresses were so lovely. They were so silky, as well. Mine was like a tent compared to the others, though. All of the girls' hair was done in loose curls, apart from Emily's; hers was in tighter curls and pulled up at the back with a few curls hanging down around her face. And we all had little shawl things, which I was _incredibly_ glad about.

The car driving us to the church turned up and Emily started rushing around like a headless chicken, but Rachel soon calmed her down. Rachel was maid of honour, and she was doing a fucking mint job of it at the moment.

Everyone was really hyper and there was an excited buzz following everyone around. I smiled, staring at the happy girls all around me as we piled into the car.

Since the long hours taken to get ready, everything was going in a sort of whirlwind. Now, we were at the back of the church, waiting for Emily's father to arrive. We were a couple hours early though, so we had some hanging about to do.

"I'm a go see the guys." I said and they all turned to me, shocked.

"You can't see them before the wedding, it's bad luck." Effie said and I snorted.

"That's the bride, you idiot." I said while laughing and Effie just shoved me. "My baby wants to see his/her daddy, don't you, little 'un?" I said, rubbing my stomach and they all rolled their eyes.

Seriously - it was fucking scary. All of them, they rolled their eyes in sync. I bet you they've all been practising it for ages.

"You'll have to tell me what Sam's like. Oh, god! I bet he's having second thoughts. Oh god, oh god, oh god!" Emily said as she started pacing backwards and forwards, her arms waving everywhere.

Kim sent me a look as she tried to calm Emily down. Yeah, like this is my fault.

"Look, Em. Don't worry. _Everyone_ gets these nerves before they get married. Just calm it. How much is Sam in love with you?" She bit her lip and I laughed. "Yeah, a lot. I'll see you again in a minute."

I went out, picking up my bag and the end of the long purple dress so I didn't trip on it and walked around for a bit until I finally found the guys. I didn't exactly want to stay and watch the freak out. I dislike them.

I knocked and I heard a "Come in!" So I walked through, all the guys turned to me

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Sam asked casually, then his eyes widened considerably and he looked pained, scared and worried. I wrapped the shawl tighter around me and raised an eyebrow. "Oh god, Emily doesn't want to marry me anymore does she? Shit!" Sam said as he too started pacing, but at a more maddening speed.

I rolled my eyes. "No, you dolt. Of course she still wants to marry you."

He breathed a loud sigh of relief and I snorted.

I turned to Embry and grinned. He was just wearing his white shirt. Well, obviously trousers too, I just mean he's not wearing his jacket. But what I mean is, Embry looks really freaking hot in white.

He was just sort of standing there, his mouth wide as he stared back at me.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, hugging his middle and he quickly wrapped his arms around me. I pulled back and kissed him softly.

"You look fucking amazing." He said breathlessly, stroking my cheek as his beautiful eyes traced over me.

I rolled my eyes again. "I look like a purple fucking whale."

The boys laughed at me and I went over to one of these really high stools that were there and turned to Embry, who had followed me. "Help me up? My backs fucking killing me."

He smiled as he picked me up and sat me on the seat, keeping his arms wrapped around me, rubbing my back lightly as he started kissing me.

"Stop it, Embry. We have to gauge information out of her." Sam said and Embry pulled away, laughing.

I laughed at him and wiped the lip-gloss off his lips. "Oh! Emb- Emily's going to kill you for smudging my make up."

He just smiled at me, his teeth showing as his brown eyes sparkled.

I smiled up at him, getting lost in his eyes. "I love you." I said and he bent down to kiss me on the lips again.

"I love you." He murmured against my lips and I buried my hands in his hair as he started kissing me on the lips softly, just pecking my lips over and over again.

I groaned in frustration and pulled his hair, pulling him down to keep his lips against mine.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Quil said as he slapped my hands away from Embry's hair. I laughed and rested them on Embry's shoulders. "Oh! Now you've messed his hair up! I spent ages on that!" He cried and I laughed loudly.

"You actually sound like Rachel. I nearly ran a hand through my hair and you'd of though I'd just admitted to killing - kittens, she started screaming so loud."

"Killing kittens?" Jacob asked with a laugh and I smiled as I rested my head against Embry's.

"I couldn't very well say puppies, could I? You guys could take it personal." I said and there was a collective gasp around the room.

"Oh no she didn't!"

I laughed loudly as I pulled Embry closer and buried my face against his neck. I looked up at him sheepishly while the others laughed and he was staring at me disapprovingly. It's lucky that I was wearing foundation because I bet I just blushed, even if he was just pretending.

"Not so clever, was it? Being mean to a pack of werewolves when you're alone in a room with them?" Rory said and I laughed.

"Save me, Embry. I'll never be mean to you again!" I said as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck while his hands wandered up and down my body.

"I think I might just have to – you're looking pretty fine right now." Embry said, smirking and I groaned and shoved him. He just grinned and kissed me softly.

Paul sniffed loudly. "Rachel's coming." He said happily as he bounded over to the door.

"Who's your best man again?" I asked Sam and he nodded his head towards Paul.

"I didn't even get a choice in the matter. Emily just said I had too because Rachel's maid of honour. But all the guys are standing up there." He said and I laughed and nodded.

"It sure is one massive ass wedding." I said and Embry pulled me closer to him.

"You know, it's Christmas in a week." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Embry. I know."

"I've brought you something." He said, bringing his fingertips up to my face and looking me in the eyes.

"Oh. You really shouldn't have..." He brought his fingers down from my face, to my neck and collarbone.

"Why?" He asked as he ran the backs of his fingers across my chest.

"I really dislike presents," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Not a good enough reason, sorry, my love." He said as his fingers made there way to the top of my dress and he smirked a little as his eyes dropped down to my chest.

I nudged him, shifting uncomfortably. He looked up at me, raising an eyebrow with a playful smile on his lips. "I haven't even bought you anything yet, Emb." I whined and he laughed.

He started kissing from my lips, across my cheek. "All I want for Christmas is you." He said as his lips made their way past my jaw and I snorted until I felt his lips go to the skin on my neck, behind my ear and I let out a soft moan as my eyes closed.

His lips pulled up into a smirk before they parted and he started sucking on my neck.

"Come on, Alex. You've got to back, Ems is worrying." Rachel called out after her snog-fest with Paul.

Embry groaned but slowly dropped me back on my feet.

He kissed me softly as he walked me backwards to the door, his hands on either side of my stomach.

"You accepting the present will be enough for me." He said and I glared at him.

"I've been asking you for ages. You will tell me something I can get you." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? And what if I don't?"

I pouted a little as I looked up at him. "I would get very sad."

He groaned and looked away. "Damn you, Alex." I smirked and kissed him on the lips.

"Seriously, Alex, there really isn't anything that you could get me. There is only one thing that I need."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I lent into him. "Why can't I give you that?"

He laughed. "You can definitely give me that. In fact, you already are giving it to me."

"Now I'm well fucking confused." I said as I pulled my head back.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm talking about you, Alex. You are the only thing that I want and need."

I groaned. "You're so fucking _corny_."

He laughed loudly and his hand made its way to the back of my head, pulling me closer to kiss.

"Watch the hair." I mumbled as my eyes kept flickering down to his lips.

"What's the point in having it down if I cant touch it?" he said as he pressed his mouth against mine.

He ran his hands through my hair, scrunching it up in his palms.

"Come on, Alex!" Rachel called and I moaned and pulled away from Embry, breathless.

He smiled brightly at me, kissing me one more time before pulling his arms away.

"I'll see you in a bit." I said and smiled at him as Rachel dragged me away.

We made it back to Emily, who was now a nervous wreck and pacing at about a hundred miles an hour.

Effie snorted when I walked in and I turned to her, wide eyed with my eyebrow raised in question.

"You look thoroughly snogged." She said and I laughed while I felt another blush creeping on my face and I shoved her.

"Sam can't wait to marry you." I said simply to Emily and she stopped pacing and turned to me.

"Ooh." She bit her lip. "Really…?"

"He's the happiest I've ever seen. Dead nervous that you're going to leave him at the alter, though." I said and she bit her lip again, looking thoughtful. "You'd make a wonderful wife, Em."

She smiled and breathed out loudly. "Thank you, Alex."

* * *

**Embry's POV**

I don't think any of the pack guys really breathed while the girls came up the isle. I knew one thing that was for certain, every single one of us who'd imprinted were so unbelievably jealous of Sam. Alex looked so fucking amazing. I wish that it were me who was marrying her today. Sam was one lucky, lucky little fucker.

I don't think my heart could actually beat any faster than as it was at this moment.

She looked so… pregnant. It made me feel so fantastic to know that it was my child that she was carrying. I smiled so hard my cheeks actually hurt when I caught Alex's eye. She blushed and smiled back at me. I loved her being pregnant. It was indescribable, watching her, knowing that we were going to have a child together. _Soon_, we would have a child together. Me and her, having a baby. I can't even think properly when it comes to that.

I didn't even pay attention to the wedding; I was wholly captivated by Alex.

She continued to hold my gaze, smiling across at me until Sam and Emily finally said their 'I do's and her head snapped to the front and she looked kind of confused, like she completely blanked out on everything that was going on around us as well.

She looked back at me, trying to hold down another smile and I winked at her. She blushed! Yes! I love it so freaking much when she blushes.

She smiled again before looking back at Sam and Emily and clapping along with everyone else as they kissed.

All of the pack let out loud 'woop's and cheers. Emily laughed as she looked over to us.

"They're trying to get on her good side so that she might give them doggy treats." Alex murmured to Lucy, who was standing next to her. Lucy burst out laughing while Alex bit her lip to try not to laugh as she looked up at me with that mischievous little twinkle in her eye.

I rolled my eyes and she giggled. – Which I then couldn't help but smile at. Her 'giggle' laugh is so fucking amazing. It's so beautiful.

As soon as I could, I pounced on Alex. I smashed my lips to hers hungrily as I slipped my tongue deep into her mouth, our mouths moving in sync. I buried one hand in her hair while the other pulled her closer from her very lower back. Her hands rested on my neck, one with her nails clawing slightly on my skin – which drove me fucking mental – and the other lower down, playing with my collar. I grunted as I pulled her as close as I possibly could, granting the space her stomach made.

She grunted loudly and I moaned as she kissed me back with as much force and passion.

I reluctantly pulled back so we could breathe and started giving her big wet kisses to her lips. "I really love your tongue and lips." She said with a little grin and I laughed happily.

I kissed her again, "You know what? I'm really rather fond of yours, too."

She laughed and pushed her lips against mine again. I grinned. "I love you so fucking much, baby."

She pushed her face up against my neck. "I love you so fucking much, too, baby." I laughed and she started placing incredibly soft kisses on my throat.

"Em, Lex, come on." Effie said from behind us and we turned to her. She smiled as Alex wrapped her arms around my waist. My heart swells when she does little actions like that. It's just something simple – something you probably might not notice, but to me, it means so much. Because it just shows that she loves me, that she wants to hold me, touch me, be with me. "It's photo time!" Effie sang and Alex stiffened.

"What?"

Effie just smiled and got Alex by the hand and dragged her, and effectively me as well, over. "Oh, like you honestly thought that you'd get away with not being in them? You're a bridesmaid."

Alex grunted and groaned and I smiled down at her, placing a kiss on the top of her head as we stopped in front of where everyone was gathered. I my forehead against the top of her head, breathing in deeply, taking in her scent. I just couldn't ever get enough of it. She laughed and hit my stomach lightly. "Jesus, Emb. You trying to snort up my hair?"

I grinned down at her smiling face. I brought a hand up and stroked her cheek. It was moments like that when I feel so unbelievably content. I never know what to do. I just want to pull her into my arms and hug her so hard I squish her into pieces. She looked so happy when she smiled, so carefree, her eyes, they seemed to sparkle. There wasn't the pain and hurt and guilt and worry and stress that constantly clouded them when she laughed. A moment later, though, the emotions where back in her beautiful eyes.

I hated that she couldn't constantly be carefree and happy, that she always has what's happened in her past hanging over her. I just want her to be happy, forever. Because that's what she does for me, I'm always happy because of her. All I have to do is think of her and a bad day turns fantastic. I can't even explain it, I just love her so much, just the fact that she's Alex makes me happy. And that she wants to be with me, to carry my child, to make love to me, to be _mine_ forever and always - that's just incomprehensible.

"Oh, god, Alex." Lucy said as she made her way over. Alex's eyes left mine as she looked at Lucy with amused expectancy on her face. "He's got the 'imprint' look on, as you call it. He'll be gone for a while."

Alex laughed and turned to me her eyes sparkling again. It will be my life ambition to make those eyes sparkle as much and as often as possible. Maybe one day, they'll sparkle on their own accord – permanently.

Then I realised that they were laughing at me and I groaned and pulled Alex closer, burying my face in her hair again.

"Come _on, _Al," Claire moaned as she tugged at Alex's hand.

Alex pulled away as Claire dragged her away. Alex whimpered and turned to me, mouthing 'help me!' but I just grinned and waved at her.

"You know she's going to kill you for that, right?" Effie said as she started walking backwards. I laughed and nodded.

I watched Alex trying to battle her way out of the picture, quite good at it she was as well, but I kept pointing it out and then Emily would tell Alex off saying that she was 'ruining her wedding day' and Alex blushed and got in the picture.

I winked at her as I stood with the guys as Emily and Sam had their picture taking with all the bridesmaids. Then, the guys all had one with them. Then there was one with everyone in, then a massive one where every single person who went to the wedding was in it. And on top of that, there was a _billion_ others. I kept my eyes on Alex the whole way through it, though.

Before Alex got pregnant, I didn't think there was any possible way that I could be attracted to Alex any more, but seeing her swell with pregnancy, with _my _child, the feeling's have doubled – tripled. It was phenomenal.

Currently, she was crouching down and was in the middle of an in-depth discussion with Claire about the importance of finger painting.

"I know, I spent a whole art lesson back in England doing it. Most relaxing thing you'll ever do."

Claire nodded as she span slightly, her dress spinning around her. "I know, everyone say's I'm too old for it, though." She said with a roll of her eyes. Quil was going to kill me for letting her get that off of Alex.

"Tell me about it; I'm seventeen, it's even worse for me." Alex said as she looked around idly. Her eyes met mine and she saw the smile on my face and lent into Claire. "Don't look now, but someone's watching us." Alex whispered in a funny voice and Claire laughed as she span around.

"Quil!" She shouted and bounded over to him, who was standing next to me.

I walked over to Alex as she stood up with a smile. I grinned, wrapping my arms around her and she kissed me softly.

Grinning against her lips, I put my hand around the back of her neck, in her hair. She eventually detached her lips from mine and lent her face against mine, her lips and nose millimetre's away from mine. I put both of my hands underneath the little thing she had wrapped around herself, on the soft silk covering her back. She kissed just under and to the left of my lower lip as I trailed my hand up her back, stroking the equally as soft skin of her shoulders and top of her back. I moved my lips to be closer to hers, but she kept missing my mouth when she kissed my face. I grunted and tried to catch her lips but she giggled and kept avoiding them, sensing my frustration. I stroked all the way down her back, letting my hands rest on my favourite place – well, one of my favourite places of Alex's body. I have _many_ other favourites.

She pouted her lips and made a loud kissing noise as she pecked my cheek over dramatically. I laughed at her as a flash went off. We both turned to Rachel, who's eyes were wide with 'innocence', a camera in her hand and rubbing her foot in the ground.

"Arg, I will kill you, Rachel." Alex muttered as she lent her face against my chest, her hands on my jacket.

"What?" Rachel asked innocently and I shook my head, rolling my eyes but I couldn't take the smile off my face. "Emily wanted a picture of all the couples individually, and you wouldn't of let me take one if I'd of told you."

Alex groaned as she tugged on my jacket, pulling me even further towards her. "You're only grumpy because you know she's right." I said as I stroked her back with one hand as Paul came up behind Rachel and turned her face, kissing her hungrily.

"I know." Alex groaned and I laughed down at her.

I kissed the top of her head and rested my chin there. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I grinned. I moved my head around, bending even further down, nuzzling the side of her face and I kissed the corner of her mouth.

She laughed as she leaned further into me, kissing my lips softly. "I love you," she murmured and I smiled and kissed the side of her face once more.

"You smell like foundation." I murmured and she snorted as she pulled away. I groaned lightly, regretting that I'd even spoken to ruin the moment.

"That's probably because I've got a bucket load splashed on my face," she said and I grunted and pulled her closer.

"You don't need to wear foundation to be flawless, baby." I said and smiled brightly at her. She snorted again as she leaned into me, shaking her head.

"You are so fucking cheesy, Emb."

That's the second time today she's moaned about that. I don't care though. It's not my fault if it's cheesy- it's how I feel. And I'm going to tell her everyday exactly how I feel.

I bent down and kissed her on the lips fully. "But you still love me, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "I regret it, though."

I kissed her again. "Liar." I murmured against her lips and she laughed loudly.

I stroked her stomach with one hand, rubbing large circles over the soft dress.

"I love you, too, by the way." I said as I stared down into her eyes. Her eyes flickered down to my lips and I smirked and kissed her softly.

"Here," I said, turning to Rachel and Paul, "Let me take the picture of you two."

Rachel smiled thankfully at me as she handed over the camera.

* * *

**Okay, this isn't the whole of Sam and Emilys wedding day, there shall be some more, I just thought I'd give you this now as I can't seem to find anything to write and really don't know how I wanted their wedding to be so it's turned out kind of shity. So for that I'm sorry. I keep having millions of ideas for their future, though. Who wants a sequel, or should I just keep going after babys born? This wont be finishing for a while, though. **

**Tell me what you guys thought, I need to know whether you lot are still interested in this. And the best way to do that iss.. REVIEW :) Brownies for all? **

**Song of the Chapter;**

**Slow Life by Grizzly Bear**

**Who knows where it's from ;)?**


	57. Chapter 57 I'm Beautiful

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Fifty-Seven

**Embry's POV.**

"Embry!" Alex scolded and slapped my hand away. Only then did I realised I'd pushed her dress up and had be running my hand down her thigh.

"Oh, sorry, babe."

She rolled her eyes. "No your not."

I grinned at her and kissed the side of her mouth, wrapping my arms around her. "You know me too well."

We were at the reception; the meal and speeches all finished and were currently sitting at our table with everyone. Everyone minus Sam and Emily, they were having a 'quick preview of married life', as Sam had put it as he dragged Emily away as soon as everyone's attention had been diverted away from them. It was revolting, to be quite honest. He could have at least tried not to have us wolves hear it, but oh no. Now, we all get the lovely mental image. Not that we haven't already had that image in our heads a million times. It bothered me more before I met Alex. I can understand how hard it is for Sam to not think about it, now that I have that problem too. I mean, it's terrible, especially having to have Theo see it all too. I really would rather keep those things private. Even before me and Alex got together, having someone see I had certain dreams about their sister is weird. Really weird.

Anyway, let's change the subject. Food. Yes, food here is good. It is nice, and it is tasty.

To be quite honest, I don't know why Emily even bothered with all the posh food and stuff; we ate the caterers clean. A room full of werewolves doesn't really brood well with the cooks.

Alex smiled slightly and kissed me softly. I looked down at her and my heart skipped a beat, my breathing caught in my throat and my stomach felt like some just punched me. All the average feelings whenever I look at her, really.

"You're so beautiful." I said, caressing her cheek with my hand and leaning in to kiss her. She wrinkled her nose up and shoved me off her lightly. I held my hands out in defence as I stared at her. "_What_? What did I say?" She rolled her eyes and I groaned. "Jesus, Lex. You're a girl - you're supposed to _love _getting complements." I muttered as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Oh, well, I'm _sorry_ I'm not how I'm _supposed_to be, Embry." Alex said in a sort of bitter sarcastic voice and I sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that, Alex." I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her off her seat and locking her against my chest when she looked like she was going to make an escape. "I just don't like not being able to tell you how I feel and what you mean to me and what you look like. How are you ever going to believe me if you won't even let me tell you?"

She groaned as she leaned her forehead against my chest. "_I know _what I look like, Embry. And it's not what you seem to think it is."

I sighed, "Alex…"

She shook her head. "No, Emb. I don't want you to tell me what you think I look like, because I wont ever believe what you say. I don't want to, either. I'm not going be an idiot, walking around like I think I'm hot when I'm blatantly not. That's not fair, Embry. To you, because of the imprint, I apparently look different to you, but to everyone else, I look exactly the same as I always have. So just drop it."

I groaned and put her face in both of my hands, she stared back at me, no readable emotions in her eyes.

"We've been over this; _you are not ugly_." I said and she rolled her eyes as she tried to get her face out my grip.

"Leave it, Emb."

"No."

"Embry, please just leave it alone. You don't accomplish anything from it."

"Yes, I do."

"What, then?"

"I get the satisfying feeling knowing that I've made you believe how beautiful you really are."

"Oh, shut up, Emb."

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"Say that you're beautiful."

"Okay, 'that you're beautiful'."

"Alex!"

"Yes, my love?"

"Urg. Don't call me that when I'm being angry with you."

"Sure thing, baby."

"Or baby. You can't call me that either."

"Why?"

"Because I really love it when you call me that, and it's really hard to be angry with you when you call me that."

"Oh."

"Yes. You can call me that whenever else, though."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"Are you going to carry on with this argument?"

"Yes, because I _will_ win this."

"Can you even remember what it is about?"

"Err..."

"You were trying to get me to say the 'b' word. And I'd just said, 'Yes, my love?' That help?"

"Ah, I remember. Thank you, my love."

"Okay, so are you going to carry on with it?"

"Yes I am, and you are going to back down."

"Really? Okay, go."

"Right; you know full well what I wanted you to say."

"Fine."

"You'll say it?"

"Yes."

"Really?

"I'm beautiful."

"Good. Now say it again and actually mean it."

She sighed. "Embry…" She whined and made a really pathetic sad looking face at me.

I groaned and clamped my hand over my eyes. "No! Stop it. I _will_ win this."

She laughed as she put her chin up on my shoulder. "Sorry, my love. This is just one argument that you're going to loose."

I 'humpfed' and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her so her stomach was pressed up against mine.

"What's it like, having our child inside of you?" I whispered into her hair, totally distracted from the previous argument.

"Weird."

"Really?" I asked, stroking her stomach with the backs of my fingers.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd be pregnant… it feels strange… to know I'm carrying a life." I nodded as I brushed my lips against her ear - she shivered and I smiled brightly as I buried my face against her neck, knowing that it wasn't cold at all in here. Well, not enough to make her shiver. "I'm really paranoid, you know?"

She also muttered, "I don't want to fuck _this_ up like everything else I my life." But I disregarded that.

"Yeah?"

"This kid bumped into me and I fell over and I started screaming at him."

My head snapped up as soon as the words left her mouth. "He knocked you over?" I growled out, starting to shake.

"Oh! – erm, yeah. But it's fine. It's all fine." She said, tightening her arms around me and I shook my shoulders out, trying to stop the trembling. "Anyway, he started crying. I felt well bad."

"How old was he?"

"Twenty." I burst out laughing, the trembling fully subsided. I got the mental picture of Alex just standing there, screaming at this twenty year old, and reducing him to tears. She smiled at me and shook her head. "I'm joking, he was only like seven."

I kissed her and smiled down at her, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"You little meanie, you." I said and she blushed and nudged me with her head.

"Shut it."

I laughed as I started kissing around her mouth. "Why don't _you_?" She rolled her eyes but pressed her lips to mine anyway.

In the end I had to let her move back so we could breathe and I rested my forehead against hers. She looked so unbelievably gorgeous today. Maybe even a tad bit more than usual. That dress… that bump… her _hair!_ I really can't take my hands off of it. It doesn't smell as much of cherries as it used to, as she changed her shampoo, but her skin still smelt like it as she used the same body wash. And she tasted _so_ brilliant. To be this close to her – it felt so unreal. I breathed deeply, trying to memorise this moment, so I could remember it always. I kissed her again, running my tongue against her bottom lip. My stomach always clenched and I always felt that really in-love sick feeling when around Alex, you know? I thought it would fade over time, the 'butterflies' would fly away, but I still felt like I was some little kid with his first crush. My heart still skipped a beat when she smiled at me. I still felt my whole insides go warm when she laughed. I felt so unbelievably happy and unexplainable when she kissed me like this. You know when you see little old married couples? Do you think they still have these feelings? Or do you get used to being with someone so amazing after a while? I can't imagine ever getting used to being with Alex. But then, I didn't want to. I didn't want to take her for granted, or get _used_ to being with her. I loved that it was exciting and made me feel all this gooey stuff.

"You mean so much to me, Alex." I whispered to her, my voice deep with the emotion I tried to get through to her. But as usual, she deflected it, thinking that I didn't mean it. Or that I shouldn't mean it. I could see it in her eyes. She didn't want to believe that I wanted her. Which seemed so utterly eerie to me.

"So you keep saying. Come on, Emily and Sam are doing their little first dance thing now." She said and grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers and started walking.

I moved my arm, still holding onto her fingers, over her head and to the other side of her body and wrapped my spare arm around her as well, so that I had my arms wrapped around her stomach while walking behind her. She brought her other hand around and started drawing idle patterns with her nails on my arm. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

We made it through to the little dance floor bit where everyone was gathering and I kept an arm around Alex's shoulder and pulled her to my side.

"Does your back hurt today?" I asked and she just shrugged. "Alex?" I pressed, wanting a committed answer.

"I'm thirty three weeks, hon." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Of course it's gunna ache."

I grinned, distracted. "Seven weeks to go." I said and she smiled up at me before her eyes flickered down to my lips.

I full out smiled at her and she blushed, knowing that I caught her. I laugh joyously, loving that she felt the same way about me as I did her. I caught her face before she looked away and I kissed her softly.

"I love you." She whispered against my face as I held her close to me. "I'm sorry I'm so difficult all the time."

I frowned and shook my head. "Don't be silly, Alex."

"Just so you know, Emb; I'm really sorry. I wish my head wasn't so fucked up so I could be normal for you and…" She trailed off; looking off into the distance and I shook my head again.

"You really are being silly, now, Alex. You honestly don't know how much I love you - exactly how you are. I don't want you to be normal. You wouldn't be my Alex if you were any different." I said and she looked up into my eyes, her eyes showing she was a little confused and stunned at what I said, and also, she was trying not to believe what I said. "I mean it, Alex. Please believe me."

"Shouldn't you really assure her that she _is _normal?" Collin asked with a laugh as he walked past and Alex blushed, not knowing anyone had been listening.

"Now that – that I really wouldn't believe." Alex said and he laughed as I kissed her.

It started to get quieter and a slow song started up, then, Sam and Emily appeared as they made their way into the centre of the dance floor, hand in hand.

They looked so complete and in love, knowing that they were each other's, forever. And everyone else knew that, too. I couldn't help but being excessively jealous. I mean, I wouldn't trade mine and Alex's relationship for anything, but Sam and Emily, they had something we didn't. As I watched them starting to dance, I could see they knew that they were going to spend all eternity with each other. They were man and wife, they'd made the ultimate promise to love each other forever. With Alex, I didn't have that security. I know that commitments don't freak her out that much anymore, so it wasn't that bad really. I just _needed_ to have that security. I needed to know that she would stay with me – through everything.

I saw her looking at me out of the corner of my eye and I turned my head to look at her.

She looked at me peculiarly and I raised an eyebrow. "What?" She waved her hand and I bent down and kissed her softly.

Other couples started dancing and I turned my body to Alex and took her hand. Her eyes widened when she realised what I was trying to get her to do.

"Embry… no." She said as she slowly backed away from me, shaking her head. "Embry," she repeated, "no."

I laughed as I tried to pull her against me. "I can't!" She whined.

"And why not, my love?" I asked and she paused for a moment, probably trying to come up with a good enough excuse.

"I need to pee."

I rolled my eyes. "You've peed like five times tonight."

She shrugged. "Blame the baby who's pushing down on my bladder." I laughed and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. She moved back and kissed me on the lips softly. I put my hand on the back of her head; bring her forehead against mine when her lips left mine.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Embry. But I really gotta pee."

I grunted and kissed her again. She smiled sadly at me and squeezed my hand and then paused when she went to turn away. "And don't stand outside the door again."

I laughed and brushed a stay strand of hair away from her face. "Anything for you, Lex."

Watching her walk away, I felt a little emptier with each step. It's silly, I know that I'm going to be with her again in minutes, but I still feel terrible. I guess it's because I'm not there to protect her. The ceiling could fall through and smash her to pieces and I wouldn't be there to save her. _Oh shit!_ Why the fuck did I think that? Now I can't get the image of her under a mountain of rubble out of my head. Why do I do this? I make myself worry twenty times more than I should! This is exactly what happened when she went away to England, all I could do was come up with horrible ways that would endanger Alex, and I would never be there to save her, help her, see her again, touch her, kiss her, love her… _stop._ She's just gone to the toilet, you absolute retarded fuck-brain. Nothings going to happen. She could decide that I'm not good enough for her and try to take her own life again, I wouldn't be there to tell her that I love her and that she means everything to me, so I wouldn't be there to stop her and… No! It won't happen. Stop thinking about it. She wouldn't do that to me. She couldn't. Right?

Why am I so unsure? Of course she wouldn't. Stop being silly, -err- me.

She's just gone to the toilet, she's not going to die! Get some balls and stop acting like this. She will be fine.

"Embbbrrrrryyy!"

Oh, god. Drunk Rachel.

She jumped on me and I very nearly toppled to the floor. I winced when she pinched my cheeks. Not because it hurt, I just really dislike people doing that.

"You're so freaking cute, Em." She slurred and I shook my head at her.

"How did you get drunk so quickly?"

Here eyes widened and she slapped her hand over my mouth. "I'm not _drunk_! You silly little, little, little, little, little boy."

"I'm not that little." I mumbled rubbing my forehead with the hand that wasn't holding Rachel up.

Paul ran up and pulled her into his arms, smiling with a little eye roll. "She's only had one glass of champagne."

* * *

**Alex's POV.**

I walked out of the bathroom, and walked down the hallway back to the main part and saw Embry currently in a discussion with Paul, Jared and Quil, so I slipped out side.

I always feel like I'm taking Embry away from his friends, so whenever I can I let him have time with them. Shit, I know they patrol, and they've got that mind thing, but if it were up to Embry, we'd just sit in his room all day, every day. He was so lucky to have the sort of relationship with the guys that he does. There are so many people in the world that would kill to have that.

My mobile phone vibrated and I answered it immediatly. "Alex?"

"Leah."

She sighed. "Don't say my name like that. I don't need your sympathy."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Is it done? Have they done it?"

"Leah..."

"They're married, aren't they?"

"Yes." I whispered and there was a sob from the other end. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, Leah."

"It was supposed to me, Alex! It wasn't meant to work out like this. I fucking hate that fucking imprinting shit. It would have been me, Alex!"

"I'm so sorry, Leah. I know."

All I got in reply was her gasps for breaths. "Listen, I'll get Embry to drop me off at yours?"

"No, Alex. I just-," she let out a sob again and took a deep breath. "I just really need to be alone."

"Okay." I said and she exhaled loudly, trying to calm herself. "Call me whenever."

"Goodbye, Alex." She hung up just as she let out a sickening sob. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, putting my phone back in my bag.

How the hell could Sam and Emily do that? Leah's Emily's cousin, for Christ sake. Did they have absolutely no heart? If it were me, I'd never marry Sam when he was engaged to some before. But then, the idea of marriage still makes me feel sick, so I wouldn't marry him anyway.

I started walking, well, waddeling around the outside of the building, thinking about Leah. Life's a bitch.

"Oh, hey, Alex." I turned around quickly, to see Rory sitting on one of the outside benches.

"Sorry, I didn't realise anyone else was out here…" I was about to head back in but he shook his head and motioned for me to come over.

"Don't be silly, take a seat." He put the fag that he'd previously had in his hand, out. "Embry would kill me if he found out I smoked in front of you." He said, motioning my stomach and I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't know you smoked?" I said and he shrugged as he flicked it onto the grass.

"All the guys want me to quit, but there's no point. I'm werewolf, it's not like I'm going to die of lung cancer, is it?"

I snorted. "True, I hadn't thought about that."

"And it's not like my parent's are going to care about me smoking anyway." He added bitterly and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why wouldn't they?" He shrugged and waved me off, but I put my hand on his forearm. "Spit it out, Rory."

He shrugged again. "My real dad died a few years back, and my step dad kind of took over. My mom's too obsessed with getting laid or with her work to care about a _child._"

I squeezed his arm and he smiled sadly at me before I lent back. "I can relate to that."

"Oh- yeah." He said softly. "Pretty similar, us, eh?" I laughed and nodded.

"I hadn't realised."

He nodded as he lent back, looking up at the sky. "You used to smoke?" he asked and I nodded.

"None of the guys understand, you know?" he asked after a long moment of silence. I turned my head to him. "They just think they can say 'stop smoking' and you can do it. But you can't. What's the point in stopping, when my own family doesn't even give a shit?"

I entwined my fingers with his and kissed his knuckles softly before looking up at the stars. "I know. I know what it feels like, to feel so alone."

"At least you have Embry." He muttered and I smiled sadly up at the sky.

"Yeah. I'm pretty fucking lucky to have Embry now."

He nodded and lent his head against my shoulder. "I'm so fed up of being alone, Alex." he whispered.

I snorted and nodded, wrapping my arm around his muscular shoulders. "I know how that feels."

"Did you – have any anyone – before Embry?" I shook my head.

"I know what it's like, to feel like you'll be this way forever, that nothings going to change. That nobody cares bout you. But they do, Rory. All of the pack, they all care for you. I care about you. You'll find someone, you'll imprint. You'll find someone to love you properly."

He cleared his throat and sat up. "How do you _know _that, though? What if I'm the only wolf who won't ever imprint? What if I'm just destined a lost cause? That I've got no meaning?"

I probably should have said some emotional thing about there being a soul mate out there for everyone, but we all know now that nice shit like that just doesn't come out of my mouth. So instead I just snorted and said, "I don't know. Look at me, I thought was destined to be a lost cause years ago, but that all changed."

Rory nodded, staring off into the distance. "Paul Getty once said 'Without the element of uncertainty, the bringing off of even, the greatest business triumph would be dull, routine, and eminently unsatisfying'. It was my dad's favourite quote. My dad used to say life was exactly like that. He said that you wouldn't ever experienced the highest highs, if you've haven't ever thought they wouldn't go that high." He said and I nodded slowly, motioning him to continue. "I've always thought it was a bunch of bollocks, to be honest with you."

I laughed and I nodded more enthusiastically. "I'm with you on that one."

"Why can't I just know how my life is going to turn out? Know _now _who I'll spend the rest of my life with? Why should I wait? You've got your soul mate. Embry, Jared, Paul, Seth, Sam, Brady, Quil, they all have theirs. Why do I have to be so lonely now? Haven't I been through enough? I just want to be able to have someone who's their for me. I mean, Brady, the hardest thing that's ever happened to him is trying to help Effie. _He _didn't have to plan his father's funeral when he was twelve and his mother was too busy crying and screaming to do anything, and yet _he_'s the one who has his soul mate. He's the one who has someone to love him and care for him always." His bottom lip quivered a little and he pressed both of his lips into a hard line.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders, pulling him too me. "I _know_, Rory. I know exactly. You're amazing, you'll just have to wait a little while for the right girl," he hugged me back and I stroked his face. "Or boy. Do you think you could have a gay imprint?"

He laughed and shoved himself off of me. I smiled at him and he offered a hand to me and yanked me up off the bench.

"Come on, we should go in. Embry is probably pulling his brains out with a spoon because he's worrying so much." Rory said and I rolled my eyes, trying not to start laughing at the spoon part. "I'm sorry I ranted to you." He said, holding my arm before I could go in. "It's just…"

"One of those days?" He nodded and I smiled. "Anytime, Rory. I'm always open for a rant."

He smiled and ruffled my hair. I rolled my eyes and shoved him and he pushed me through the door.

"Alex!" Embry shouted the moment we stepped into the room everyone was in and he ran at me, pulling me into a tight hug. "Oh my god, Alex. You're freezing, what the hell were you doing?" He said as he pulled his jacket off, and actually _helped_ me to put it on.

"See, brains out with a spoon." Rory muttered as he walked past and I laughed.

"I'll speak to you later, Rory." He nodded to me and carried on walking.

Embry breathed out a shudder as he pressed his lips across my face. "You're so cold." He said as he rolled the arms of his sleeves up before running his hands up and down my arms, pulling the shawl off from underneath his jacket and putting it on the back of a random chair.

I pulled him down, my hands gripping onto him – one on the nape of his neck, and the other on his tie – before I kissed him forcefully, passionately. I wanted him to able to feel how much I loved him.

When I pulled back, Embry stayed there, his eyes closed, his mouth parted and slightly pouted.

I smiled and kissed his lips softly. His eyes flickered open and he groaned and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Why did you stop?" he groaned and I laughed.

"Because we're in a room full of people?" I offered.

"Not a good enough reason." He grumbled and I smiled and pulled back, kissing him again.

"Is for me, sorry, my love."

A small smile appeared on his lips. "Mmm," he murmured as he brought his face closer to mine, "_my love_, I'm sure I can find a room here with less people inhabiting it."

I smiled and kissed him chastely, pulling back. "Sorry, Emb. Not with super hearing brothers in the proximity. Not with super hearing anyone, actually."

Embry huffed and threw his arm in the air. "Where do you get off, Alex? Does my clear frustration humour you?"

I bit my lip. "A little bit."

He growled playfully at me as he pulled me to him, blowing a raspberry on my neck. I tried not to laugh, rolling my eyes and I smashed him on the arm. "What are you – four?"

He grinned madly and kissed my jaw. "Sure am, baby." I wrapped my arms around his waist and he sighed and rubbed his own jaw. "Seriously, Alex. You really can't kiss me like that."

"Ever?" He tutted with a sigh and gave me the look. I laughed loudly. "I can't believe you just tutted at me!"

He smiled and nuzzled his nose up against my face. "Well, honestly!" I laughed and rubbed my nose against his cheek. "I just mean when you know that I then can't do anything! It's teasing. You're just a big pregnant tease."

I laughed and kissed his frowning/pouting lips.

"Sorry, I just… wanted you to know I don't take you for granted."

He frowned as he leaned his head back. "What?" His forehead furrowed a little.

He looked absolutely gorgeous when he was confused.

"Alex?"

"Sorry. Um, yeah. I really," I coughed awkwardly. Oh, how I love being this awkward and embarrassed all the time. "I really love you. And I'm really lu-" I paused as my eyes wandered around the full room and I gulped. "Surrounded by a bunch of people." I said instead.

"You're surrounded by people so you thought you'd just make out with me like there's no tomorrow?" he said sarcastically and I burst out laughing.

He frowned and tilted his head to the side, but a small smile appeared on his face as he started to stroke my cheek with the side of his index finger. "What's with you?"

"You – sound so American – _make out_!" I squeaked through laughs and he rolled his eyes.

"I am American, Alex."

I continued to laugh as I snuggled my face against his chest. "'Make out'." I said, trying to mimic his voice and I started laughing madly.

He laughed as his hands wandered down my body. "You find the strangest things funny."

Leaning my chin against his chest, I smiled up at him. "I do. It's true."

He leaned his head down - which can't have been a comfortable position for him, to be honest - so he was staring at me and he smiled incredibly brightly, his teeth showing.

"What's that smile for?" I asked and he blushed and shook his head, looking away.

"Nothing."

I raised my eyebrow. "Did you just _blush!?_"

"Shut up." He muttered, rubbing his jaw with his palm, embarrassed.

"No, I want to know what you were thinking about, now." I said and he spluttered something, his eyes wide.

He coughed and took a breath, taking my hand in his. "I'll tell you later – a lot later." He said, dragging me off.

"Okay, so it definitely wasn't something dirty, if it's going to be 'a lot' later." I said and Embry rolled his eyes when he turned his face to me. I groaned. "What were you thinking? What did I say? What was I saying? You said that I found strange things funny and I said-,"

"It doesn't matter, Alex. I'll tell you some other time." He said and I shrugged.

"Okaaaay."

He pulled me close to him and murmured something indistinguishable and kissed me.

"What did you say?" I asked when he pulled back.

He laughed as he rested his forehead against mine. "Damn. I said that you looked fucking breathtaking. I thought you'd let it slide."

I rolled my eyes at him and pulled his jacket tighter around myself. "Erg. Do you want to start another argument?"

"You're the one making them arguments, I'm simply stating facts." He said and kissed my forehead.

"I- it's not-! You-" I stuttered and he laughed. I looked up at him. You know how I said he looked gorgeous when he's confused? He looks better when he laughs. "You have nice teeth."

He laughed, "random much?"

I shrugged and brought him down by his tie and kissed him.

"Alexandra Mikes!" I whirled around to Rachel.

"Oh, Alex. Be careful. She's drunk." Embry whispered in my ear with a laugh as he wrapped his arms around my waist- well, my elephant sized stomach.

Rachel put her hands on my shoulders. "Alex, Alex, Alex." She said and I laughed. "Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex, Alex..." She said, swaying a little on the spot.

Paul jogged over. "Rachel!" He breathed and she turned to him, her face lighting up.

"Why the hell do you keep running off?" he asked and she shrugged and turned her head back to me.

"You know, Lexie, we like you and all, but we think you should stop doing this to Embry." She slurred and my eyes widened, Embry's arms tightened around me and Paul became excessively uncomfortable as all three of us tensed up. "Because," she said, wobbling about a bit as she paused for a moment before remembering what she was saying. "Yes, because, all us girls talked, and we think your being too mean on Embry."

"Rachel…" Paul said, trying to get her to stop talking.

"I don't understand, what do you-?" Embry asked, his fingertips lighting running across my stomach.

"She puts you through _so _much pain. We all see it. It must be so hard - having a," she lowered her voice and used air quotations with her fingers for the next word. "_dysfunctional_ imprint."

"Rachel!" Paul shouted, eyes wide as he stared between the three of us.

"She's not- Alex, don't, you're not- don't listen to her." Embry said, trying to turn me to face him when I tried to get out of my arms.

"Don't be silly guys – I'm fine." They both looked at me disbelievingly as I laughed and shook my head. "Two little words ain't guna upset me." I said and they both frowned. "I swear on my life."

Embry put his head on my shoulder, looking down at the floor. "Alex…"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Don't, Emb."

"Alllleex." I turned to Theo and smiled thankfully. He gave me an acknowledging nod, letting me know he was saving me purposely. "You look thirsty. And we need to talk. Let's go get a drink."

I nodded and moved away from Embry - who frowned and caught my hand with his. He brought it to his lips as he meaningfully looked me in the eyes. "I love you so much."

I smiled and nodded at him before waddling off after Theo.

* * *

It was a couple hours later, and I was sitting on Embry's lap. There was a bunch of us, sat around some of the tables, having an absolute laugh. I looked up the dance floor, Seth and Lucy were doing some Dirty Dancing sort of thing. Basically, they were just rubbing their body's together erotically.

"Want to dance?" Embry whispered in my ear.

I snorted. "Not a chance in hell."

I had my arm wrapped around Embry's shoulders and the other across my lap as I leant against his chest, sitting sideways on his lap. His hand played idly with my hair as his other, which was wrapped around my back, stroked my stomach.

I kissed him softly and he grinned at me, pecking my lips with his.

I then became interested in the heated discussion Sam's cousin and Jared were in about tomatoes and mushrooms.

"But they're fucking _red,_ man! _Red! _They look like funny shaped, funny textured _strawberries!_" Sam's – incredibly drunk – uncle, George, said.

Jared's mouths twitched upwards slightly. "Sorry, I just really like mushrooms better."

George through his arms up in the air, not acting like the thirty-two year old that he actually was. "But they're horrible! They're all slimy and – _erg!"_

Effie snorted, who was next to me. "Can you remember when Olly force fed you stuffed mushrooms?"

I laughed loudly and hid my face against the side of Embry's. "Oh dear god. That was horrible."

Embry's arms had tensed at the mention of Olly. "_He force fed you_?" he growled and Effie's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Not _forcefully, _Embry."

"He spent a whole fucking afternoon trying to perfect these little stuffed mushrooms at my house."

Effie laughed. "And they tasted rough!"

"You hung out with – Olly?" Brady said, a little angry growl in his voice. "You hung out with a drug addict?"

I snorted. "Erm, yep, she did." I said and Brady's eyes widened as he realised what he said.

"Oh god, Alex! No – I didn't mean – oh shit." Brady spluttered as Embry growled at him. "I'm dead."

Effie laughed and shook her head. "I didn't usually spend that much time with Alex's – _other _friends." Effie said, "but Olly had another fight with his parents, and Alex's was near his, and they were, umm, friends, so he'd often just pop round." A loud growl erupted from Embry and I tensed, wincing. Effie coughed awkwardly, knowing she just put her foot in it. I mouthed 'thanks' sarcastically to her and she tried to hold down a laugh. "Anyway," she said, trying to change the subject. "I was spending the day at her's because," she paused when she realised why exactly she was at mine. I unwrapped my arm from Embry's shoulders. "- oh, umm. They – wanted me – oh god. _They_ wanted me o-out-t for the d-day."

Effie's eyelids scrunched up and Brady looked like he was about to shit himself.

"Remember how Olly set my tea-towel on fire?" I practically screamed her face, trying to distract her and her eyes opened. "Remember how funny he is? What a _great_ time we had? How much we _laughed?_" her face changed as she thought back. "I love you so much, Eff." I said, my voice calm and stern.

She breathed heavily, staring wide eyed at me, totally confused on what was happening. "Remember when he set the tea-towel on fire?" I asked again, with a smile and a grin spread on her face.

"That was a pretty great day. Olly really is funny." She said, her voice soft as she sat back, leaning against Brady.

I smiled. "Yeah."

I leant back, the back of my head resting on the top of Embry's shoulder.

"Olly seams like a really fucking great guy." Embry said, his voice low, bitter, sarcastic and angry.

"Oh, Embry." I said turning my face and kissing his neck. "Please don't get like that." I whispered against his skin and he tensed up. I sighed. "Chances are I'll never see him again." I turned his face to mine and he softened. "Plus, I like you _much_ better."

He rolled his eyes but kissed me softly. "I'm sorry. It's just hard; knowing he… had you… _before_ me."

"I'm sorry." I murmured looking down at his collar.

"It's not your fault, Alex."

I snorted. "How is it anyone's _but_ my fault?"

He pulled my head down to his face. "It's not anyone's fault. Apart from the guys you had sex with," he growled out the last five words, and it seemed like it physically pained him to say it. "Yeah, it's their fault. You're _mine_, Alex. They shouldn't have even thought about touching you. You belong to _me_."

My eyebrows pulled together a little. I really didn't like his protectiveness and possessiveness. But, I suppose, I'm like that with him. I can't take it, either. One of Emily's relatives keeps eyeing Embry, and I'm nearly at the point of punching her in the face. So I shouldn't really blame him.

Embry had started to kiss me hungrily but pulled back, frowning when I hadn't been returning it. "Alex?"

"Sorry, I got distracted." He raised an eyebrow and I just snuggled down against his chest.

He wrapped his arm back around my back and the other one lay on my thigh.

I leaned my head to the side, against him, my eyelids shutting at his insane warmth.

"I like you." I murmured and he laughed. "You smell nice _and _you're warm."

He laughed as he ran a hand through my hair, bringing it off of my face and he kissed my forehead. "I'm glad you think so."

I brought my arm around to his chest, while the one that squished up against my side and Embry was just lying limply against his body.

He kissed my forehead again. "Why don't you have a nap? You look really tierd."

"I'm not having a nap, Embry. I'm too old for naps." I murmured pushing my forehead against his white shirt.

"Sure thing, baby." He said, craning his neck to kiss my lips softly.

"Embry?"

"You really do sound tired, my love. Anyway, yes?"

"I love you."

It was silent for a moment until I felt his lips on my face. "I love you, too. So much."

I shifted around so my back was against his side and I let out a groan. "What's the matter?"

"Huh? Nothing."

"You groaned."

"Oh- I forgot. It feels good on my back."

He nodded and pulled me up, slipping his hands behind my back, digging his thumbs into my back.

I moaned and my head fell back against his shoulders. "I could eat your thumbs right now."

He laughed. "Why?"

"Because they feel so good, they must taste super."

"My thumbs aren't one of those weird pregnancy cravings, is it?"

I laughed loudly. "No, hon, your thumbs are fine."

His chest vibrated with his nearly silent laughter. "Phew."

I turned my head up to look at him. "What would you do if I had a craving for you thumbs?"

He shrugged. "I'd let you eat them." He said, indifferently.

I laughed loudly and kissed his jaw.

He grinned at me as his magic hands slowly ebbed away the ache in my back. "Alex?" he asked, almost nervously, but he looked so unbelievably excited.

I raised an eyebrow, not even bothering to fight the smile playing on my lips. He took it as an incentive, and carried on talking. "I was going to wait till later, but I can't. We've got a house viewing."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

He smiled toothily and nodded. "Yeah, it's not in such amazing shape or anything – but it's really cheap." He said, uncertainly and I nodded, stroking his cheek softly. "And I can work on the house. It looks perfect, Alex."

I smiled and kissed him. "Sounds great, Emb."

He smiled massively. "I'm really excited."

Laughing, I kissed his neck. "I can tell."

"Don't move." He said sternly and I froze.

"What?"

"Do not move a muscle."

"Why?" I asked, as I tried to get a look at his face.

"Because I have _the _greatest view down your dress." I rolled my eyes and jabbed him with my elbow.

Him being good old patronising Embry, pretended that he actually felt it. "Ow. Aw, I'm sorry, Alex. But you can't say that your boobs aren't looking even more _magnificent_ throughout the pregnancy." He said and I groaned as I turned my neck around to look at him.

"Shut up." I moaned and went to kiss him but his thumbs hit the top of my back and I groaned and flopped my head down, totally collapsed on top of him, apart from my legs wrapped around one of his, and my arms resting on my stomach.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry - I just died."

His thumbs stopped suddenly. "_What_?"

Some of the other people around us heard what he said and joined in laughing with me, while I was practically crying with laughter.

"You – thought she'd – actually – _died?"_ Brady said through laughter.

"Oh my god! She was right _on top _of you!" Theo said, shaking his head with laughter.

"Did you not realise that she was _speaking?"_ Effie asked while I just sat up, gasping for air.

"Shut up! I just heard 'died' and panicked!" Embry said, as if that justified it. In fact, it just sent us off in another round of laughter.

"You're an idiot, Embry." Quil said.

Embry glared at him and he too sat forward, wrapping his arms around me. "Shut up." He mumbled, trying to hide his face behind my back.

I laughed as I turned to him. He pulled me tightly to him, burring his face in my chest.

"You actually thought I'd died?"

"Only for a moment." He mumbled and I laughed, playing with his short hair.

"Aw, I'm sorry for laughing, Emb."

He sighed and leant his head down, kissing my stomach, leaning his head against me.

"I still can't believe you did that." I said with a snort and Brady and Quil started laughing again.

* * *

**Helloooo, everyone! Sorry it took a while to update, this would have been up two days ago, but silly fanfiction wouldn't let me upload. And I only just had the idea to just paste the chapter into an already existing, but old, chap. Oh how silly I am. Soooo, do you like it?**

******Also, I've been a little bit busy with SEEING _ALL TIME LOW_LIVE! Woo hoo!**

**Oh, and if any of you guys like his story, ppleasee go to ****.net/u/1978213/bitascull and vote for this on the poll at the top ;) Thank you!**

**So, did you guys like this chap? Tell me what you think. I'm a little annoyed with it now, though. That's just because I edited it completly, was right at the end and pressed the delete button to get rid of a letter, and it went to the previous page, not saving ANY of the corrections or added scenes. Damn it all! **

**What do you guys think of her and Rory's little bit? They're going to be friends now, so he'll be in it a lot more. There isn't anything going on with them, Alex was just feeling maternal and Rory was lonely. And I'm planning on Alex becoming a bit of the 'mummy wolf' to them all, because she's the first one to get pregnant have a child. **

**Who can guess what made Embry start smiling madly that he wouldn't tell Alex about? Hee hee hee.**

**And don't you love the word possessiveness? It's got so many s's in it, it's unreal. Anyway, his possessiveness is going to be a reoccurring thing, later on in this.**

**Song of the Chapter; Lost in the Stereo by All Time Low**

**PLEASE tell me what you guys think in a review :) They make my day. Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**M.H. - you weren't signed on so I couldn't reply, so I hope you read this :) Thanks so much for the review! It means ssoooo much. I'm glad I was the one to get your first review! And I'm glad you like this :)**


	58. Chapter 58 You're No Different

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Fifty-Eight

**Alex's POV**

I sat at the window, my forehead pressed against the glass. It was just one of those days, you know?

It really started when Embry had to go round Sam's, where they proceeded to start fighting. Basically, Sam wasn't going to let Embryswitch patrols with anyone again, 'just to go to another antenatal check up'. Embrywent mental, saying he 'wanted to be there for every step of his child's life' and that he wasn't going to let being a wolf interrupt being a father. Sam then kindly pointed out that if he weren't a werewolf, he wouldn't have imprinted, and thus, wouldn't have gotten me pregnant in the first place.

See? Even Sam knows Embry wouldn't look twice at me if it weren't for the imprinting. It's _so_ embarrassing, knowing that everyone thinks that.

Embry then lost it, saying that Sam was just bitter because he lost a child. Obviously, that didn't go down well. So Sam picked Embry up and chucked him through their window, which was shut, so all the glass is broken. Then, they phased and gnawed the life out of each other. Sam had the upper hand though, being able to alpha command Embry to stay still while Sam beat the shit out of him – in wolf form.

It wasn't a pleasant thing to watch at all.

Now, I'm back at my house. _My _house, my house. Not Embry's.

I had spent the afternoon, eating melted chocolate and marshmallows with Laura. And now, I was just sitting at the little window seat in the living room.

It just wasn't a good day. All I could think about was how much I fail at everything. And how motherhood wasn't going to be any different. I really didn't want to fuck this kid up.

I've thought about adoption a bunch of times, but I didn't want the child to think that they were unloved. And plus, it was _my _child. I was being excessively selfish, but I wanted to have a relationship with my own child, my baby. I wanted to be there to see them growing up, to be there for them through the major parts of their life.

Even if I could pass on my fucked up genes. I supposed they'd be fine though, as long as I don't let on what's going on inside my head. Plus, you can't pass on acquired characteristics, can you? And I definitely acquired all these mental issues.

Anyway, that's not all that happened.

It was a little while later, and a bunch of people had come around. Embry had practically healed, so I was a little happier. Then, Courtney walked in. It's never a good sig if Courtneys just walked

She smirked at me when my eyes travelled down to her hand, or more importantly, what was in her hand. "I've got some mail from the girls back home, Alex. I think you'd want to-," I cut her off by snatching the envelope out of her hand.

Effie sighed as I waddled angrily into the kitchen, searching through the draws until I found what I was looking for.

"Alex? What are you doing? What is it?" Embry asked. I flicked the lighter and brought it to the envelope, setting it alight.

"_Alex!"_ He grabbed the slowly burning envelope out of my hands; probably scared I'd get burnt.

He easily put the flame out with his fingers. Thankfully, because of his werewolf skin, it didn't burn him.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked when he pulled the picture out.

"Come on, Alex." Effie said, holding her hand out.

I pursed my lips and shook my head. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, come _on. _You don't need to set every single one of them on fire." She said and Embry pulled me to his side gently.

"Are these…?"

"Yes. They're the press release photo's from the train crash." I said.

Effie sighed again. "Alex, you need to learn to live with it."

"I don't _want_ to live," I spat angrily, Embry's head snapped to me, "with it." I added chastely.

Embry started shaking as he stared at the photo in his hands. "_What the almighty fuck?_" he growled. "Who the fuck does psychotic shit like this?"

All the other wolves walked into the room. "That's sick." Brady muttered, shaking his head.

Theo pushed through, taking the photo from Embry. He glared at it for a while, his hand shaking a little before he scrunched it up into a tight ball in his hands.

"What does she mean 'every single one of them'? How many of these did they send you?"

I rolled my eyes angrily, aware that all attention was set firmly on me. "Why does it matter, Theo? Just drop it." I said, taking the picture out of his hand, dumping it in the trash.

He glared at me. "_What does it matter?_ You're my fucking sister, Alex."

I laughed bitterly. "Oh, so, you're going to protect me? Going to make it all better?" I said, sarcastically.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" he growled.

"I don't _need _protecting, Theo. I don't _need_ anything."

Courtney pushed through, getting a glass out of the cabinet and Embry started trembling. "You sent her these?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Oh, honey. Everyone sent her them. She's heartless. You don't have to worry. People mostly just sent them to see if they could actually get a reaction out of her." Courtney said, "but you couldn't. She's just _heartless_."

Brady caught Embry's arm when Embry stepped forward to Courtney. "What are you doing, man?"

Embry shook his body out, taking a deep breath. "Nothing." He mumbled.

"Get out." Theo said. "Get out of here, right now, Courtney."

I jabbed him in the chest. "I don't need you sticking up for me, Theo. Shut the hell up."

Courtney laughed bitterly. "Yeah, don't be silly, Theo. Alex doesn't have _anyone_ stick up for her. Nobody wants to stick up for a _heartless_ little fuck up."

Embry started shaking again. "Shut up."

"Not even that faggot that acts like their mother stuck up for her."

"Don't call him that!" I shouted.

She rolled her eyes. "Why? Josh is about as much of a fuck up as you are."

Theo gripped my arm when I stepped forward. "Josh's been through shit you have no clue about. You don't fucking _talk_ about him." I spat.

She shook her head at me, sighing. "I don't know why you defend him so, Alexandra. It's not like they're real friends." She said, pointing her head to Effie, who blushed. "If I remember correctly, _they_ didn't exactly stick with you, let alone stick up for you."

"That doesn't matter." I said as Embry opened his eyes, frowning at me.

Courtney's nose scrunched up a little in disgust. "You don't care, that they would do all that to you? You don't try to hurt them? And yet I did _nothing_, I tried to _help_ you, and you hurt me? What the hell is up with you?"

"I'm friends with them because they don't try to help me, Courtney. I never wanted them to stick up for me – and I understand when they stopped being my friend. We didn't have that kind of friendship. We didn't _need_ each other."

Effie rolled her eyes. "You needed us, Lex."

I turned my eyes to her, glaring. "No I didn't. And I don't."

"Yes," she moved towards me. "You do."

"No, Effie. I really fucking _don't._" I said angrily. "I managed to live without you, did I not?"

"You call that living? You were in a right state without us."

I shrugged. "I see nothing wrong with it."

Her eyes bugged out of head. "You were out getting stoned and having sexual intercourse with anyone who was there." She said and I blushed as Embry growled.

"Okay – that last bit, there was something wrong with that."

"Yes, I know there was something wrong with it! I've seen the bloody videos!"

"_Videos!?_" Theo and Embry screamed.

"I'm going to be sick." Theo muttered, shaking his head.

Embry was full out shaking now. "There are _– videos, _of you with other men?"

"And women." Courtney put in, while I blushed furiously.

"There's _one_, to be fair." I muttered.

"Then – how was-?"

"Tell me it wasn't an orgy." Embry muttered, his hand on his forehead as he tried to calm himself.

"It wasn't an orgy. It was a, umm, it was a threesome." I said, quietly and nervously.

Embry walked into a wall, and then proceeded to smash his head against it.

"Embry," I murmured, but daren't touch him. I doubt he'd want something so dirty touching him.

"So, err, anyway," Lucy said, changing the subject. Oh, how I love her. "What's this about you and Effie not being friends?"

Ah. Maybe I don't love her that much. She couldn't of found something un-me related to talk about?

"We – had a break from being friends." I said.

"Why?" Brady asked.

"We got fed up with it, frankly." Effie said with a sigh.

"Got fed up with what?" Quil asked.

"Alex. She's not particularly the easiest person to be friends with, even now. But back then – it was terrible. You couldn't _do_ anything. She just wouldn't let you in. It was getting too much. All the alcohol – the _drugs._ It just – we gave her a choice; us, or the way she wanted to live."

"I chose the latter." I said, blushing furiously.

"So – you just _ditched _her?" Embry spat and I looked up to find a few wide-eyes wolves and gals.

"What?" I asked. "No, it was my choice."

Embry shook his head, glaring at Effie. "A _real_ friend would have stuck by you – no matter _what._"

I sighed. "That doesn't count for me, Emb."

"And why the hell not?" He shouted.

"I'm more trouble than I'm worth, Embry. They knew that, and I'm okay with that."

Effie sighed. "Alex, it wasn't like that. We regret it so much."

I shook my head. "Don't. You're lives were hectic enough. I never expected you to be my friend. I _know_ I'm not worth it, Effie. Please don't feel guilty – please. It's what anyone would have done."

"What the fuck is up with you!?" Embry screamed at me and I blushed as I took a step backward. "You're practically _begging_ so that you're 'friend' won't feel guilty that she _abandoned_ you, when you _need_ed her so much!"

I tried to glare at him, but it was hard, considering it was Embry. "I don't _need _them!"

"What did you do then? Who were your friends for – how long did they abandon you for?"

"We didn't abandon her, Embry. We had a temporary break – for, oh, damn. We stopped being friends for thirteen months."

"A _year_!?" Embry screamed. "You stopped talking to her, left her, for a _year?_"

"Let it drop, Embry." I whispered, feeling light-headed from the heat on my cheeks.

"_Let it drop?_ What the hell? How could you take them back? How could you do so much for her – bring her into your family – after she did that to you? What did you do – who were your friends?"

I blushed even more. "I didn't have any other friends."

There was a silence that made me feel sick. They all knew how much of a loner I was. A failure. I had noone_._ I was a _loner_. I was the schools heartless loner. And they all knew it. Even Embry. I felt so embarrassed.

"I-I mean, I had the gang, and…"

"Oh, Alex." Embry said and I snapped my head up to him.

"I don't need your pity."

Arg. I can't deal with this. I need to get out of here.

"You left her alone for a year?" Quil asked Effie incredulously as Embry pulled me to his chest, hugging me tightly to him. How the hell does he always know when I'm about to make a run?

"She wasn't _alone!_ She had a 'buddy'."

"What?" Embry said, turning around, dragging me with him. "What do you mean by 'buddy'?"

Courtney laughed bitterly. "She had her little fuck buddy."

"He wasn't my fucking 'fuck buddy'! Why the fuck does everyone always say that!"

"You and Olly had sex more than twice a week, honey. That counts as a fuck buddy."

Embry stormed out of the house, the tearing of clothes heard moments later.

So, yes. Overall, it was an entirely eventful, and shitty, day.

And here I am, alone. Particularly in need of an Embry hug.

I wiped angrily at the tear that had fallen down my cheek. Anyone could walk in at any moment; I shouldn't be so careless. I really just needed a good cry.

Grabbing the spare duvet, I curled up onto the sofa; my bed for the night. There wasn't a chance in hell I was going to sleep in the same room as Courtney. And there was no way that Embry would want me at his house. Rachel was right, that night at the wedding, she'd been _so _right. All I ever do is hurt Embry. No wonder he stormed out. No wonder he left me, anyone would hate me if they were in his position. He deserved so much better than me. He needed so much better than me.

I hate what I've done, who I am. I don't think there are that many people who are out there that can say they truly hate themselves. I can. I'm who causes me the most pain. That doesn't even make sense.

I can't even make sense in my own fucked up head when I was being self-pitying like.

Arg. That's what I also hate about myself. I feel _so_ sorry for myself. There are so many people out there who have been through so much more than me, but do I care? Oh no. I just go on and on about how hard my life is.

I make myself sick.

See!? I'm so mental!

I scrunched the covers up to the side and leaned against it. It didn't work. It wasn't nearly as hard, or warm, or comforting, or just downright _lovely _enough to be a substitute for Embry.

My heart hurt so bad. I loved and missed him so much. Why did everything have to be so fucked up? Why couldn't I of just been normal? Why couldn't I have just moved here, an average, sane girl, with no corrupting past, totally innocent? Why do I have to be some ex-druggie? Any normal guy would of turned me away, without a second thought. But no, it couldn't be like that for Embry, he _had_ to imprint on me, didn't he? It had to be him. It had to be someone so insanely perfect and amazing. Hell, he'd _waited _for sex. He'd waited for his soul mate. How many guys out there are like that? Why couldn't I have had someone equally as fucked up? Someone who'd gone through the same stuff, done exactly the same stuff, so that neither of us would be hurting the other more than the other one was. Why? Instead, I was just hurting Embry. Over and over again. And now, it was too much. Now, he'd left me.

I fidgeted about, trying to get warm and comfy. It was no use, though. It was never going to be as good as with Embry.

I felt hot fingers on my cheek. Those hot fingers that set my skin on fire, that set of electricity sparks.

With a gasp, I bolted upright. Sitting up, I stared into his deep brown eyes. He was so unexplainably handsome. I could feel the tears that I'd been trying to get rid of start to form in my eyes. I loved him so much. Why couldn't I be enough for him? Why couldn't I be right so he could love me back?

Sitting on his knees, he linked his fingers with mine, resting on my knee while he rubbed the side of my hand with his thumb.

"What are you-," I gulped, clearing my throat. "What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I went home, and you weren't there." He said, questioning me with his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Pointing his head to the sofa.

"I didn't want to sleep in the same room with her." I wished I could say that the urged to go and kill her was just because of the pregnancy hormones, but I knew that I'd still feel this way, anyway. If she hadn't opened her gob, if she hadn't given me that picture, then this wouldn't of happened.

He sighed. "I mean here, here. Why weren't you at our-my house?"

I frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"You have _got_ to stop running away, Alex. Every time something happens, you can't just leave me. For us to work - you have to stay, we have to work it out, work through it."

I shook my head. "No, I wasn't – I thought you wouldn't want me there. I- why would you want me there? You hate me."

He sat back, crossing his legs as he dropped my hand, with a sigh. "How many times, Alex?" He asked, exasperated. "How many fucking times?" His voice angry, I flinched and he sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "Why do you always do this? I've told you, you mean everything to me! I will _always _want you. I will _never_ hate you."

I covered my eyes with my palms, leaning my elbows on my knees. His hands tugged at my wrists, but I held my hands tightly in their place. He could easily overpower me, though.

"I'm not going to force you, Alex." He said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"That makes one of us." I mumbled and I felt him stand up, as he had brushed against my knees, and then I felt his hand on my head, stroking my hair.

It felt so nice; his hand was so warm against my scalp and neck. "Let's go back to mine." He said before his arms wound around me.

He lifted me up off of the couch. "I can walk." I said, but my tone was already defeated.

He chuckled. "I don't know why you even bother any more."

"Me neither," I grumbled snuggling into his warmth while he carried me, bridal style.

He kissed my forehead and held me tightly as his long legs quickly carried us back to his house.

He carried me up into his room, setting me on the floor and he took a seat on the edge of his bed. He looked up at me expectantly while biting the inside of the courner of his lips. I sat down next to him.

"I don't hate you." He said.

"You should."

"I shouldn't. And I couldn't."

"I'll just hate me for the both of us, then." I said and he laughed as he put his hand on my thigh, squeezing it softly.

"I really would rather you didn't."

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Are you at least angry with me?"

"No. I can never be angry with you. Why do you think that?"

"You have to at least resent me. It mustn't be easy, having a slag for a girlfriend."

He sighed. "You're not a slag, Alex." I looked up at him, he didn't look down to see my look but I think he gathered what it looked like because a small smile appeared on his face. "Okay, maybe you _were_, but you're not anymore, right?"

"I am going to be a teen mum, Emb, most people count that as being slaggy-ish."

He smiled and leant his head on top of mine. "That doesn't matter. I'm your soul mate, I'm allowed to have sex and impregnate you."

"I suppose, nobody else knows that, do they? They all think I'm blackmailing you into staying with me."

He nudged my head with his. "No one thinks that, you silly girl."

"You were right there when those two little old ladies were talking about it when we went to the store!" I said and he snorted.

"They were old hags, though. There opinions don't matter." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Promise me something?" He asked.

"What?" I asked and he slipped his hand inside mine. I turned my head up to him and he turned his to me, and we stared at each other in silence for a moment.

"Stop running." He whispered, his eyes searching mine.

"What about when you want me to run?"

He stood up, outraged. "I will never fucking want you to run!" He screamed.

"Shh!" I said, pulling at his hand. "You're mum's asleep."

He waved his hand, dismissing that. "_When _will you get it into your head? I want to be with you al-fucking-ways! Why the hell would I want anyone else? You're all I want. You are what I want – forever. Forever and a fucking day!"

"That's what everyone says." I said and he shook his head at me, an almost glare on his face. "You don't understand, Embry!" I said, standing up to look at him, my eyes filling with the tears once more, that stinging and blurring occurring that I hated so much. "_That's what everyone says!_ You're not the first one to say that to me! You're not!"

He shook his head at me, putting his hands on my upper arms and opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "'Trust me' they say! 'This'll be different' they say! 'I'll be the one who'll be there for you, I'm the one who's different to everyone else!' But your not! No one ever is! They always fall through! And _I'm_ the one who has to _pretended _like everything's okay, when _they _fail! You're no different, Embry." I said and he shook his head. "And you mean more to me to anyone else. I don't want to trust you and lose you, because it will hurt so much more than anyone else. I can't take any more pain, Embry. You mean too much to me."

He put his hands on my face. "I'm never going to leave you."

"No! This is what I'm trying to get through to you! You _believe, _now, that you won't, but you're frustrated now, what happens in ten years, Emb? What happens in ten years when things are still exactly the same? You might not want to, but it will be easier to just go without, than live like that!"

He shook his head, stroking my face. "You're wrong, Alex, in ten years we'll-,"

"You're not listening! You're not listening to me! Nobody ever listened, and then they're always disapointed. Everyone thinks they can change me! You- you think you can change me, don't you?" He didn't reply, but the blank look on his face told me I was right. "You cant! You just _can't_. It's what everyone thinks they can do, but they can't. People have tried, Emb. Jesus – Eff and Josh tried for five fucking years before they gave up! You all think that you're capable of it, but you can't! _No one_ is capable of it."

"I'm your soul mate, Alex. We'll be different."

"No!" I shook my head, incredibly frustrated. "You don't _get _it!" I felt a tear slip down my face because of my frustration, but that angered me more, and I wiped it off aggressively, angry at it for spilling over. "It won't be different. You have to know that! I won't be able to change. You all start off thinking that you're different, that you can change me, that you're the one who's going to make me 'normal', you're the one who's going to stick with me. I know from experience, Embry. You don't. You haven't been there throughout my life, you don't know, whereas I do. This happens _every _time. I'm not naïve and vulnerably anymore, I won't fall for it! You think now that you can stay with me, but you'll learn how hard it is, and you'll get tired. You'll get fed up and tired. You're thinking, even now, that I'm wrong, that you _will_ be different, but _trust me_, it's won't be. It's what everyone thinks before it happens, and I don't want you to feel guilty later."

"No, Alex. _You_ have to trust _me_. I know it doesn't seem like it, but we are different. _I _am different. And I'm okay with you not believing me. Because in ten years, when we're still together, you'll see that I was right. You might still not trust me even then, but I'll do it. I don't care if it takes me fifty - seventy-five years, you will trust me at one point."

I sighed and shook my head. "You don't understand. Fifty years of me," I felt my throat constrict at the thought of it, "and you'll be running for the hills."

He shook his head and then, all of a sudden, colossal tears were pouring down my face. "You don't get it! Stop saying that. _I_ have the experience, _I_ know my life, Emb. You won't be different, you have to understand that! You're going to give up on me," I let out a sob and Embry wrapped his arms around me, "just like everyone else. Everyone leaves me, Embry."

* * *

**Embry's POV**

She started sobbing hysterically, gasping for breath. Her body went all limp in my arms and I carried her onto the bed while she withered, struggling to breathe as the tears pooled down her cheeks. Every sob that came out her mouth broke my heart. I was one of the few people to have seen her cry, but this, this was nothing like I'd seen before. Her body convulsed every time she tried to breathe, her face was red and puffy. She was completely shaking as she hugged herself.

When she spoke, I could barely make out what she was saying. Her voice was so shaky and hoarse and she had to stop as she struggled to breath. What I think she said was, "You have to leave me, now, Embry. Because I love you so much more than anyone else, I can't keep going on like this. I can't keep pretending."

I pulled her to my chest as she shook uncontrollably. "I'm so scared, Embry."

I put my hand on her head, pulling it to my neck as I closed my eyes. "I'm so sick and tired of it all. Why can't I be normal? Why can't I have someone who will never leave me? Why couldn't I just be normal for you?"

She let out a wail as her trembling lips finally stopped letting her get words out.

"I'm here, Alex. I will prove to you," I said, my own lips shaking a little as I tried not to cry in front of her, but the sight of her like this was killing me. "We're going to get through everything together. You have to let me, Alex. Let me take care of you, let me come through for you." I whispered into her ear.

I don't know if she was even listening while she cried hysterically, clinging onto me for dear life, even though we were on the bed. Her sobs were loud and histerical and it all sounded so… raw and painful. She was so hurt. She always tried to act okay, and recently, ever since I met her, she just keeps losing it. She tried to keep it all bottled up, but I popped the cap off the top.

A part of me wished I'd just let her carry on, pretending that everything was fine. Surely, anything would be better than this? Her cries, they didn't even seem human. It sounded like pure, actual pain. So, wouldn't it be better if she didn't have to go rhtough that?

In the end, I reasoned, no. It wasn't. Because she was letting it out. this was the first step for her to start dealing with it. She had to learn to be able to show me what she was feeling, how to express herself. She needed to know that it's natural for her to be upset, it didn't make her a worse of a person.

So I just held her, while she cried.

And boy, did she cry.

The sun had rose long before she eventually cried herself to sleep on my chest.

I held her tightly to me, stroking her and her bump.

"Things are going to be okay, Alex." I whispered, careful not to wake her. "I know you don't believe me, but we're going to make it. I'll show you I want to spend forever with you." I kissed her forehead, still blotchy from crying, softly.

It's not like I ignored what she said, I took it all in. I knew that it wasn't exactly going to be easy. I knew that hard would be an understatement. But I considered what she said, and giving up, running away, that just wasn't an option.

It was me and her, forever. Even if she didn't want it, I wasn't going to let her get away.

* * *

**Okkay, so you are all probably REALLY fed up with all of this moaney upset painfull gunk, but I have to add it in to show how Embry's helping her. And also, I wanted to show you guys how I imagine Alex to have been before the moved here, is anyone interested? Should I post them as flashbacks or do a bunch of oneshots as another story?**

**Two updates in one day after a week of nothing, aren't I consistant? :L**

**Song of the Chap; Heartless by The Fray**

**Please review and tell me what you guys thought!**

**M.H.- again, thanks so much for the review! It means so much :)**


	59. Chapter 59 You Fiend!

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Fifty-Nine

**Embry's POV.**

I woke up when I felt Alex moving about in my arms. She kept fidgeting about and her face scrunched up. "No- stop." She murmured, tightening her arms around my waste. "Stop –leave, mum – no." She buried her face into my skin as she whispered, but then she sat up right with a gasp, her heart beat well over her average beats per minute.

Her breathing was heavy as she put her head in her hands. She had lots of dreams like that, I knew. She didn't like me knowing about them, so she pretended they didn't happen if she knew I was awake. She blatantly didn't realise I was awake now.

Her top had risen a little, so I slipped my hand up it, rubbing the soft skin of her back. Her head snapped around to me, alarmed, but she softened as I looked into her eyes, silently distracting her. After a moment she placed her hand on my upper arm, stroking my biceps lightly.

Then, her eyes widened and her heartbeat sped up again. She pulled back from me sharply, almost falling of the bed if I hadn't caught her.

"No, Alex. Stop. Calm down a second." I said sternly, locking my eyes with hers.

She paused, breathing heavy, just staring me in the eyes. "I shouldn't have – I freaked you out – I -," her eyes flickered to the door, one of the many telltale signs that she was going to leg it.

"Alex," I said while she rambled on, eyeing the door. "Alex." I said forcefully, she turned her eyes to me. "I'm glad you did it. You didn't freak me out. I'm not going to run away. I'm here to stay, and so are you- you're not going anywhere."

Her breathing calmed down a little and I looked into her eyes, and she into mine, so deeply, it felt like we were looking into each other's _souls_.

"Do you want this?" I asked. "Do you want me? Me and you, forever?"

She nodded hesitantly and I smiled, letting my grip loosen and I brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Then let us be like that. I've seen you at your worst, Alex. Nothing is ever going to make me leave you. So let me into your heart. I won't break it."

"It's already broken."

"I won't do anymore damage, then."

She took a deep breath, bringing her hand up to my cheek. "Promise?" She whispered and I laughed a short laugh softly.

"Yeah, Alex. I promise."

"You better keep it, or I'm kicking your arse."

I laughed and pulled her to me, hugging her tightly. "I like my arse how it is now, so I think I'll just have to keep it."

She laughed and snuggled her face into my shoulder.

I kissed her temple, keeping her tightly in my arms, her body pressing against mine.

There was a soft knock on the door. "You can come in, mom."

"Sure?" she replied. "You both decent?"

I could feel the heat rise to Alex's face against my skin and I laughed. "Yes."

My mom opened the door and stopped and smiled when she saw us. "Aw, you two are just too cute."

Alex groaned and slid down a little, her face now firmly pressed against my chest while she blushed. "Just please don't get the camera out again." she mumbled and my mom laughed, stopping in her tracks back out the door.

"I wasn't going to." She said, winking at me.

I laughed and kissed the top of Alex's head, stoking her back lightly.

I loved it so much, the moments like this. Just little things like when she would use me to hide her blush, I felt so amazing. I felt so proud, looking down at the beauty in my arms, knowing it was me she was holding onto, and that it was me that she belonged too.

"Embry," my mom said, snapping me out of my little daze of staring at her, and I looked up. "You told me to remind you today. You took the day off work to go look at that place?" she said and a grin spread on my face.

"Oh, yeah." I said as Alex lifter her head and smiled at me. I kissed her lips softly, my stomach and heart growing warm even though it was just a peck, and I smiled at my mom. "Thanks for reminding me."

She stopped and smiled at us, an unreadable expression in her eyes as she looked between me and Alex, before walking out the room, closing the door behind her.

Alex stood up, stretching her arms up into the air. I sat on the edge of the bed, a small smile on my face as I stared at her body.

She put her hand on the side of my face, gently pushing my face away from her.

"What?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"You were looking at me like I was a fucking chocolate fountain."

I laughed and stood up, pulling her against me. "You taste much better than any chocolate fountain." I murmured into her ear before I started sucking on the skin of her neck.

She laughed loudly. "Now I know that that isn't true." I kept sucking hard on her skin, nibbling slightly as I held the nape of her neck in one hand while my other was on her back. Her hands slowly sliped up my bare stomach and I pulled back.

"Come on, we have to get ready for the house viewing." I said, moving away from her with an innocent smile, loving the way she gaped, her half lidded, lustful eyes on me.

She blinked a couple times and she saw the grin I was trying to hold down. "I hate you."

I laughed loudly. "Oh, revenge is so sweet!"

She rolled her eyes and shoved me. "When have I ever done that to you?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You tease me every single fucking minute that we're not having sex! You _always_ do it!"

She rolled her eyes. "You exaggerate so much."

I scoffed. "Not that much."

She got that playful glint in her eye as she walked over, pulling me down. My breath blew over her face and she smiled at me before she attacked me with her passionate lips. I think she planed on teasing me again, but when I squeezed her arse and pushed her up against the wall, I managed to wipe her mind of any such thought.

Eventually I pulled back and threw a glance over my shoulder, to the alarm I had. "We should really get ready." I whispered, regretfully, to her.

She nodded breathlessly, gulping as her eyes kept flickering down to my lips.

I laughed and she blushed and kissed my lips. "I love you so much, Alex."

"I love you too, Emb."

"Forever and ever?"

She smiled up at me, unreadable emotions running through her eyes. "Yeah, Emb. Forever and ever."

I smiled goofily at her and she laughed with an eye roll and I hugged her to me, tightly.

*

*

Alex's POV

We walked hand in hand behind the estate agent towards the house. We were in La Push, of course. So that's one of the factors as to why this house was so cheap, it had been on the market for a while. Noone really moves to La Push – apart from me and my whacked up family. Embry grinned and kissed my cheek.

"Okay, this is it." The estate agent, Louise, said with a smile as she opened the door.

We walked through, and although it needed a good clean and a lick of paint, it already looked perfect.

She showed us around the house, the medium sized living room – which really won't fit the pack when they turn up – the kitchen, which was a good size, with one of those little island things in the middle, you know them? I love them loads. The bedrooms, which Embry whispered in my ear that we needed to "christen them soon," when Louise had her back turned. I jabbed him in the gut and reminded him that it wasn't in fact ours, so we would just be having sex in some randomers house. He said he didn't find that so unappealing.

Something that did catch me by surprise is the fact that it had four bedrooms. _Four_!

I took the details and papers from Louise when she finished, telling her we'll get in contact after we've discussed and agreed on an answer.

"I didn't realize it was a _house_ house." I said when we got back in his car.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "What other house is there, Lex?"

"A house that doesn't have four bedrooms. Why do we need four bedrooms?"

He shrugged. "Because there wasn't a house with nine rooms for sale." He frowned at me when my eyes nearly bugged out of my house. "Don't worry, I was just joking. We'll have to upsize when we get to nine children. We can't have three kids in each room, right?"

"You want me to push out nine kids!?" I screamed at him and he turned to me, confused.

"What?"

"You want nine kids?"

"Minimum." He said with a grin.

"But this one hasn't even come out yet!"

He rolled his eyes. "It doesn't have to be soon, Alex. I'm okay with waiting a little while."

"A little fucking while? When did you plan on informing me I was going to deliver nine kids?"

He looked at me like I was dumb before he turned his eyes back to the road. "I'm telling you now, Alex."

"You weren't even going to ask?"

"Why would I – wait, you don't want nine kids?"

I frowned after I thought about it. "I don't not want nine kids." I said, confused. I'd of thought that I wouldn't want _nine_ kids, but when I thought about it, having nine kids with Embry didn't seem like _such_ a bad idea.

He laughed happily and ruffled my hair. "I knew it." I rolled my eyes at him, a small smile on my face and he winked at me. "How many kids did you imagine yourself having?"

I shrugged. "I duno, I hadn't ever really thought about."

He looked at me with an emotion on his face I couldn't place. "Really? – Not ever?" he asked slowly. "Not once when we were together? Or when we were just laying there? – having sex? – at the check ups? – when I put cream on your stomach? – maternity clothes shopping? – baby clothes shopping? – when I brought the car seat? – when we looked around that house? – when you said you'd move in with me? – when you told me you were pregnant? – when you told me you were excited about becoming a mother? – whenever you fall asleep in my arms with your bump pressed against me? – when you –," he cut short, his eyes wide when he realized all what he just blurted out. "You've never thought about it?"

I gulped. "No." I whispered.

"Oh," He replied, his eyes set firmly on the road ahead, a blush on his cheeks. "I have."

"Okay, I lied. I sort of have. I've had billions of dreams about it."

He breathed out and seemed to relax a lot. "Oh?"

"Yeah, one of them, though, that wasn't such a nice one."

"What happened?"

"We had twenty-three kids," Embry ginned.

"I'm alright with having twenty-three kids, if you _insist_."

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, they ate me alive because I fucked their heads up so badly, they wanted a better mother."

His eyes bugged out of his head as he turned to me. "Seriously?"

I nodded. "Who'd of thought they'd have resorted to cannibalism. Danger seems to follow me around, they'd just have to leave in a room with a paper clip and I'd be six feet under in no time."

He glared at me, his eyes flickering to the road. "That's not funny, Alex."

"It would be if it weren't true."

"Alex."

"Sorry, my love."

"Anyway, how many kids did you ever imagine we had?"

"Umm. I dreamt that we had six once. They didn't try to kill me that time."

He nodded. "Six is a good number." He said. "But nine is so much better."

I rolled my eyes. "And how, pray tell, do you plan on paying for the cost of nine children? You understand that kids ain't cheap, right?"

"We'll make it through, together." He said, smiling, his 'imprint' look on as he watched the road.

"Pushing out nine babies is gunna hurt." I grumbled as I leant my head against the window.

He laughed and put his hand on my thigh. "Don't worry, my love, I'll make sure they give you pain relief."

I slapped his hand away and he grabbed at my flapping hand, entwining our fingers.

"I don't really mind, Alex. If you don't want nine kids, we don't _have_ to. If you really don't want to." He said with a sigh.

"Damn you and your guilt-ing abilities."

"Eh? Guilt-ing?" He asked, sounding _so_ appalled and offended.

"Stupid Embry and his nine-babied fantasy." I grumbled, hitting my head against the window repeatedly. "You know I can't stand it when you guilt trip me."

He laughed. "You're just being silly, I never guilt tripped you." He said and I glared at him. He laughed again. "Oh, how I love you, Alexandra."

"You fucking better if you think I'm pushing out nine fucking babies. The thought of _three_ freaked me out!"

He rolled his eyes. "You'll be fine, Alex. How many people give birth a day?"

"Why don't we try pushing a fucking baby through your cock and see how you like it!?"

"Arh!" he said as his hand flew down to his manly parts. "Maybe we don't have to have nine kids." He said as he shifted about uncomfortably.

I laughed. "I knew you'd see things my way eventually."

"You have a weird way of getting our views across. I could practically feel the pain just thinking about it." He said with a shudder.

I managed to lean over and I kissed his arm with a laugh. "Sorry, baby."

He stroked my hair lightly and I finally looked at where we actually were.

"Emb…"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"What? We're – oh, sorry. I forgot to say." He said and carried on with his previous 'thinking' face as he looked out the windscreen, as if the conversation had ended.

"Going to tell me where we're going now, then?" I asked and his head turned to me, him looking awfully confused before he seemed to remember.

"Oh! Yeah - sorry. I've got to stop at work; Dave wants me to finish fixing the brakes on this lady's car." He said and I nodded. "Actually, I should probably drop you off home first – I don't want you sitting around –"

"I'll be fine, Emb." I said, cutting his rambling short. "You're in a really weird mood today."

"What?" he asked, shooting me a confused look.

"What's going on with you? You don't seem like you're paying attention to anything."

He shook his head with a small shrug. "I'm _great_, baby. I duno what you mean." He said and sent me a smile. "Anyway, what did you think of the house?"

"It's great." I said with a smile as I turned about, my head resting sideways on the car seat, staring at him.

He smiled. "I knew you'd love it. You love it, right?"

I rolled by eyes but nodded. "I do love it."

He turned his face to me with a small smile. "Eyes on the road!" I screamed at him after a few long moments and he jumped, like, right off of his seat.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Alex!" he exclaimed breathlessly, his hand over his heart. "You scared the fucking life out of me. Are you purposely trying to give me a heart attack?"

I laughed and stroked his arm. "I'm sorry, baby. I just didn't want us getting in a car crash, 's all."

He rolled his eyes as he took a breath to calm himself. "Like I would have got in a crash."

"You're not invincible, Emb."

He shot me a look and I snorted. "Sure, sure, play the 'werewolf' card. You know what I mean. You can't drive without not looking."

"Want to bet?"

"No I fucking don't!"

He pouted. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do, I just don't think it's particularly great idea to drive a car on a busy fucking road. No offence intended." I said, and smiled up at him but then I saw how his jaw muscles had tensed.

"Do you mean it?"

"What? 'No offence intended'? Shit, Emb. You're not really going to do it are you? I swear- I'll kill you."

He looked at me, his face scrunched up a little. "No, don't be silly, Alex. You know I wouldn't really take that risk." He said as he turned his eyes quickly back to the front, as he pulled up at the garage I assumed to be where he worked. "I meant what you first said, did you mean it when you said you trusted me?"

I bit my lip, feeling the heat rise to my face. "I sort of proved to you last night what I thought."

"Can you – say it –?" he asked and I took a deep breath.

It's not like I didn't trust him. I did, I knew I did. It was just hard, saying it out loud. But as Embry parked the car and I looked up to his face, I knew I had to say it. I couldn't keep hurting him. All this time, I guess I've been pushing him.

I wanted to see how much I could push him, until he broke away from me. I guess it's what I do to everyone. Nobody has really passed it, though. I loved him so much, and he was right, this morning. If I want to be with him forever, as I do, I have to work for it. Embry's been through so much, done so much, felt so much pain, put so much on the line for me, and yet what do I do? I start having a panic attack. So I was going to change. I needed Embry so that I'm able to fucking breathe, so I was going to change. I was going to try and be normal for him. No matter what the risk, I was going to take it. Because, yes, I will get hurt in the end, but how can I be so heartless and put Embry through pain?

"I trust you, Embry."

Within a blink, Embry was out of the car, around the other side, the door opened and kissing the life out of me. I could barely register what had happened.

He started pressing long hard kisses on my neck, jaw, cheeks and lips.

"Oh, god, Alex. Do you mean it?"

I nodded and he smiled madly at me and kissed me passionately. "I love you so much. You have no idea what that means to me."

I smiled at him and kissed him. That's why I trusted him, he understood me. To anyone else, trusting would just be a thing you took for granted in a relationship, but Embry always seemed to understand what was going on inside my head. At times, even when I wasn't aware of what was going around up there.

"You won't regret trusting me, my love. I'll prove it to you. I don't care if it takes me till were just about to die of old age, at each others sides, together. You will look back on our lives together, and know that you made the right decision – I was the right one for you to trust."

My breathing caught in my throat as I stared into those brown eyes. I slipped my hands around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. I loved hugging Embry. Feeling his chest against mine, it was like his arms actually came out and hugged my heart. He made me relax so much, all the worry and stress seemed to fade away.

Embry makes me feel like a real person.

A normal - stressed, guilt ridden, self-loathing, pain free - person.

"I love you." I whispered against his neck, where I had buried my face.

He smiled and squeezed me. "I love you, too. Let's go home and have sex."

I laughed and kissed his neck. "As amazing as that really does sound, Embry, you have to do this. You don't want to loose your job, do you?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I can't wait till we have our baby." He said, his hands resuming their usual position at my stomach, stroking.

"Same." I turned my head down to my stomach as Embry had pulled back a bit. "You know you can survive if you decide to pop out in like three weeks, right, kido?"

Embry smiled at me as he kneeled down on the ground, outside of the car, kissing my stomach.

"We love you, little 'un." He said, smiling up at me cheekily.

Little 'un is what I'd reverted to calling our baby whenever we spoke to them, before he/she is born and named.

I just really dislike calling out baby 'it'. Everyone's like 'when's it due?' but 'it' makes our baby sound like it's inhuman. I don't think about my child as an inanimate object, they're my child for Christ sake.

Oh Jesus. Me and Embry are going to be the most overprotective parents ever, I bet you. I just had a vision; they're going to want to kill us by the time they get into their teens.

"What are you thinking about?" Embry asked, stroking my cheek softly as he kissed my jaw on the opposite side of my face.

"The future."

"Am I in it?"

I smiled. "Yeah," I nodded. "You're in it, Emb."

He grinned and kissed me. "Words can't describe how much I love you. I reckon the imprint is just a way for us to be able to show you how much we love you. It's a whole new word, not one thrown around freely by every person, it lets you know how much you really mean to us."

"Very philosophical, my love."

He rolled his eyes with a smile and kissed me again.

"Come on," I said as I pushed Embry up to stand straight. He groaned and glared at me. "To work, you fiend!" I slapped his bum as I got up, ushering him away. He laughed, shaking his head as he pulled me along with him, shutting the door behind us with his foot. He kissed my forehead as he draped his arm around my shoulders, and I smiled up at him, reaching up to kiss his chin as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

We walked through to the garage, Embry kissing my face every other moment.

"Embry?" a deep voice said and I looked up to see a mid-aged man, standing in front of us, smiling welcomingly.

"Hey, Dave." Embry said softly, not taking his eyes off of me as he placed another kiss on my temple.

I blushed under Dave's raised eyebrow, and rolled my eyes at him. "Hey, I'm Alex. Embry would introduce us, but he's decided to be _rude."_ I said, shooting a look at Embry. He just grinned with a shrug at Dave, and he kissed my lips.

"It's nice to meet you, Alex." He said. "Embry, get to work. I gather that you won't get much work done while you stand there and drool over your little lady here."

Embry laughed. "That is true. It was silly to bring her here." He said with a grin at Dave. "Don't want to get distracted at work, do I?"

Dave laughed. "No. Now, chop to it!"

Embry kissed my lips. "I'll try be quick." He said and kissed my cheek, squeezing my hand in his larger one, before jogging off to the other side of garage, a machine blocking my view of him.

"Sorry." Dave said, sticking his hand out. "I'm Dave." I smiled and shook his hand. "You know, I have to say, I feel like I already know you." I raised an eyebrow at him, confused. "Embry's told me practically everything about you."

I blushed and groaned. "Oh god."

Dave laughed good-naturedly. "He certainly thinks a lot of you."

I pulled my sleeves further down, a habit I _always_ seemed to unconsciously do, as I wrapped my arms around myself, while I blushed even more. "Oh, please just ignore him when he gets like that."

He laughed. "Oh, dear, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. I remember when I was young and in love as much as he was. In fact, my missus keeps bringing it up. She's met your Embry quite a few times, now. Constantly drones on about how 'there's no romance in our relationship anymore'." He said with an eye roll.

I smiled. "How long have you and your wife been together?" I asked, hoping for a change of subject.

"Thirty-four years." He said with a proud smile and I smiled back at him. "She was the one who made me give Embry the promotion. She's such a little romantic, always sighing around our kids and clapping her hands together, shouting 'young love!' at them. She say's it takes her back to our days when we were just twenty and first got married, struggling to make things work."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Twenty? You do _not_ look fifty-four."

He laughed, his soft features wrinkling up a little bit more. "Oh – now you'll have _me _blushing."

Dave got me a drink and we spent the rest of the time talking idly until Embry was finished. I liked Dave. He seemed really nice. And friendly.

He was like one of those really lovely old men. You know the sort, right? The ones everyone wants their granddad to be like.

Embry walked through to were we were sitting and he smiled at me, bounding over and kissing me softly.

"Well, you'll have to come around for dinner, some time, Alex." Dave said as he stood. "My wife would like to meet you very much."

I smiled at him as I leaned into Embry, the side of my face squished against his chest.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"I'll speak to you later, Dave." Embry said, wrapping his arms around me.

"All right, Em. Good work today." He said and Embry nodded with a smile as he dragged me out, towards his car.

"He only asked me there today so he could meet you. I didn't tell you 'cause I knew you'd freak out." He said into my ear, his voice low.

I groaned and jabbed him in the gut. "You knowingly left me alone with someone I'd never met before? I hate you." He rolled his eyes.

"You got on perfectly well with Dave."

"That's probably not what he thinks. He's probably thinking 'thank god that nut case has gone, why the hell Embry is so obsessed with her, I'll never know.' I bet you – that's what he's thinking."

He sighed with a shake of his head, a small amused smile on his face. "Shut up, you retard."

I laughed and hugged him tightly. "Aha! You've seen the light, you admit that I'm a retard!"

"Get it the car, Alex." He said and I laughed and kissed him softly.

He held me to his body. "I love you so much." He murmured against my lips. "You're perfect, no matter what you think."

I snorted but kissed him once more. "I love you, too."

"Forever and ever and ever and ever?" he asked, looking really innocent and I laughed, stroking his cheekbone.

"Forever and ever and ever." He raised an eyebrow at me, his face hardening playfully. "And ever." I added and he smiled brightly.

"That's what I like to hear." He said and kissed me softly, then hit my bum. "In the car, you fiend!"

* * *

**Wipee! Read that, lovely reviewers? Alex actually said a commited sentence. Whiney Alex is no more! For now, anyway :L I will probs get into a bad mood and right in another chap. Sooo, I really havent described Dave and his wife as much as I was planning too, or the house. Dave and his wife will be in this for a bit :) I have massses of ideas for some sort of sequel, arrrh. I really should start writing it down before I forget, I feel like my heads going to explode.**

**So, I really should be revising, but this is more exciting, asss....... I'M TWO REVIEWS OF FOUR FLIPPING HUNDRED! This is mad, guys. Seriously, seriously mad!**

**BUUTTTT, don't let that fact stop you from reviewing some more, I appreciate each and every one of them. **

**Song of the Chap; Hallucinations by Angels and Airwaves**

**Hoped you liked the chapter, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I live for these reviews, guys. Thank you all!**

* * *

M.H - I'm glad you liked it :) Thanks again for the review!

**Bella- thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you liked it. I completley agree with you on all of that :) I just really needed her to get worse before she got better. Hopefully now I can develop her characer :) Thanks again for the review!**


	60. Chapter 60 Merry Christmas, Sugartits

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Sixty

**Embry's POV.**

It was Christmas eve. Christmas fucking eve. And I still had to work and go on patrol. A car came in not so long ago, needing a lot of work and saying they would pay nearly triple if I got it done before Christmas. Considering I'm starting a family, I of course took the offer.

I walked into Emily and Sam's house, Emily had invited everyone around for tea tonight, and Alex was on the sofa, her head leaning back with her hands on her stomach, laughing at something someone said.

Alex turned to me as I entered the room, striding over to her, a sense of pride and utter happiness when her face brightened visibly. I loved that. I loved seeing I had such an effect on her. I mean, I know I looked like I was a blind man seeing a beautiful sunset for the first time whenever I looked at her, so it was good to know I had a somewhat similar effect on her.

I bent down, taking her face in hands and I kissed her fully on the lips. She smiled and held onto my neck with one hand while the other rested on my chest.

"I missed you." I breathed and she kissed me softly.

"I missed you too, my love." She responded and I smiled.

"I missed you too, little 'un." I said dropping a kiss on her stomach.

She smiled gently and ran a hand across my face.

"You know, apart, you two are nice people, but together, you both turn to mush." Rory said and we laughed as me and Alex pushed our foreheads together. "It's sad, really."

Alex tilted her head to the side slightly, her forehead still against mine nonetheless, and she raised an eyebrow.

"You two will never know how the other is." he said and I snorted as I stroked my thumb across her face from her nose to her cheek.

"I think I know Alex a little bit better than you do, Rory."

She laughed as she brushed her lips against the side of my mouth, leaning the side of her head against my face as she looked at him. "He's right."

I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her head to the side and backwards, kissing her lips. I brought my hand up and trailed my fingers down her throat softly while we carried on kissing.

"Urg, leave her alone, Embry!" Claire whined next to us, and I only just realized she was there. Alex laughed and kissed me shortly.

"Yeah, move." Rory said and I raised my eyebrows as I dropped my arms to my sides, while I kneeled in front of the sofa, and Alex.

Rory rested his head on Alex lap, while Claire snuggled under Alex's arm.

I frowned at them. "And where the fu-," Alex kicked me, nodding her head to Claire. "-lip. Where the flip am I going to sit?"

Rory laughed as he looked up at me from Alex's thigh. "Sorry, man, looks like you'll have to sit on the other sofa – or the floor, you can sit on the floor?"

The door swung open, and Quil stepped through, smiling brightly when his eyes rested on Claire.

"Quil!" She squealed and jumped off of Alex, running to Quil.

"Claire-bare." He grinned, picking her up.

Alex smiled at me, holding out the arm that Claire had been underneath, while her other hand lay idly on Rory's bare chest - something that I wasn't awfully fond of. I know that it was only there because of how Alex was sitting up straight for her back, and that's just how it fell when Rory laid back down, and I knew that there was absolutely nothing sexual going on between them, but I still felt the possessiveness and over protectiveness and jealousy swirl around me, making me want to rip Rory to shreds.

I think it's the fact that I know that Alex has slept with so many other men, I go absolutely mental if another guy even looks at her, so if she touches someone else, all I can think of is her and that guy having sex, right there – in front of me. The mental image makes me so fucking angry. I know that Alex would never cheat on me, I just can't help the urge to lock her away in a room where no other living person can see her – so that she is mine and just mine to look at and enjoy. Because, really, noone will ever appreciate her true beauty as much as I do.

"Yes, well, Alex belongs to me, so I think I get to decide where she sits. Sorry, man, but it looks like _you_'ll have to sit on the floor." I said as I pulled Alex onto my lap as I sat down.

"Jesus Christ, Embry! She's not an object!" Theo growled and I rolled my eyes as I pulled Alex closer to me, burying my face in her hair and breathing in her sweet scent.

Then, I got a whiff of a scent that was far too sweet. "Urg, you smell like vampire, Alex." I murmured as I leant my face against the back of her shoulder, bringing her hair around to the opposite side of her head as I kissed her neck.

She sighed softly. "That's probably because I saw some vampires today, Emb."

"Yeah, Embry, you really need to sort that out. We already get enough of that stench from Jacob." Paul muttered. Jacob, who had surprisingly chosen to come to Emily's, punched him in the shoulder.

"_Embry_ really needs to sort that out?" Alex repeated, annoyance in her voice. "I'm right fucking here! I'm not his possession!"

"You're right." Paul said, bowing his head down, as if apologetic. Even Rachel looked surprised of this. "You're more of his fuck-object."

"Ha fucking ha, Paul." Alex said, sarcasm in her voice. I smiled and brought her closer to my body, my hands on her stomach. She placed her hands on top of mine and played with my fingers lightly.

Emily groaned as she detached herself from a reluctant Sam. "I better get a start on dinner."

"We'll help." Alex said as she started to shuffle forward on my lap.

"Oooh, no, you won't." Emily said as she passed, pushing Alex's forehead down.

I locked my arms around Alex, pulling her to sit back against my chest. "Sorry, babe. You aint doing anything."

"What? Why?"

Everyone who had been listening looked at her disbelievingly and she groaned and flopped against me. "I'm pregnant, I'm not a fucking cripple! I can still do things."

Emily sent me a glance as she slipped out the room, followed by Kim.

"I know, my love." I said, stroking her hair lightly with one hand and her stomach with the other and I turned her face to the side, kissing her lips. "I'm just paranoid about it, you know?" I kissed her more and she groaned.

"I hate you."

I kissed her again. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's not what you said last night."

She laughed loudly at that and lent back and to the side, turning her head and kissing my neck.

"Aha, I love you so much, Emb."

I smiled as I held her tightly in my arms, sighing in content. I really could never get enough of hearing her saying that. It felt so unbelievably amazing, to hear those words coming out of the mouth of someone so undeniably perfect.

Saying 'I love you too' just doesn't really sum up what I want her to know what I feel.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I woke up at Emily's house, much later on, in one of her armchairs, curled up on Embry's lap. Well, I wasn't particularly curled up, considering the mountain that was my stomach, but I was sitting sideways, my legs across his lap while he sat facing forward.

Embry was stroking the scar along my arm, having rolled my sleeve up and was currently glaring down at the long star running down my forearm, the scar that had formed from when I tried to take my own life.

I cleared my throat, pulling my sleeves down, nearly over my thumbs, and I gripped my jumper with my fingers as Embry's head snapped to my eyes.

"Good nap?" he asked with a playful smile, as if unaware that he'd just been glaring at my wrist so angrily.

I rolled my eyes and hit him in the chest, rubbing the lids of my eyes as I leaned backwards. "Shut up."

He laughed and pulled me forward, pressing his lips to my forehead.

I leaned my head against his chest, breathing in deeply as I closed my eyes. I loved Embry's smell so much, it was so masculine. His big, warm hands dropped to my back and he started massaging my back lightly.

"What were you thinking about? Just before I woke up, I mean." I asked as I rested my hands, which were still gripping onto my jumper lightly, on his stomach.

Brushing a hair out my face, he placed another kiss on the top of my head. I loved feeling those warm lips against my skin. "How lucky I am to have you." He answered and I rolled my eyes as I leant back, my head against the arm of the chair so I could look at him. "And how I've almost lost you too many times." He added, his voice low and husky – but not in that way he gets when he's horny, this was a whole different sort of intensity. He was staring at me in that way that I couldn't even look in his eyes.

He put his hand on the side of my face and my eyes flickered up to his, to see the strong emotion swimming in them and I looked away again.

He kissed my lips softly. "You mean the world to me, my love." He whispered.

We brought back to reality when James hit Embry around the back of the head. "Holy mother, you're such a sap."

Embry glared at him, punching him in the gut. "Fuck off."

I laughed as I pulled Embry's arm back. I'd completely forgotten that everyone was around us. I truly hate it when that happens.

Embry wrapped his arm around me, and I smiled at him and kissed his shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow, his lips pulling into a smile, amusement in his eyes. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry."

He grinned and leant forward, kissing me. "Mmm, you should be." He murmured against my lips.

I kissed him again, the taste of him feeling good after just waking up. You know when you're still really tired and all your senses are dulled? And then you smell something really good, or like now, taste something good and it's like '_yuuuuum!'_ yeah, that's what it's like kissing Embry.

He shifted around so our bodies were facing each other slightly and he put his hands on my stomach, his elbows nudging my legs apart.

Groaning loudly when I pulled back, he let his face fall down to my chest.

"Arg. You are going to be the death of me." He grumbled and I laughed and kissed the top of his head, running my hands along his bare back.

"Sorry, my love."

"Alex," Effie said, stealing my attention. "Remember that time you attacked me with a hoover?"

I laughed loudly, snorting. Embry raised his head to look at me, a smile on his face. "Yeah! That was fucking hilarious."

Brady raised an eyebrow. "It was brand new, it ripped her top clean in hald!" I said as me and Effie continued to laugh.

Embry laughed softly, shaking his head at me and then burying the side of his face against my chest again, his hand on my stomach and the arm nearest the back of the sofa wrapped around my back.

"See! I told you they could." Effie said to Paul - who just shrugged and pulled a face.

And so, the rest of the night was spent like that. As I slowly started drifting off again, Emily had slipped out, only to return, bursting a party popper. I jumped about a foot in the air. "It's twelve – it's officially Christmas." Emily explained with a sheepish grin.

I groaned as I fell snuggled back down in the chair, my legs crossing over Embry's lap as he leaned sideways, onto me. He lifted his head from my chest, grinning. "Merry Christmas, Alex." He said, bringing his hand up to my neck, stretching forward and kissing my lips.

I kissed him again. "And you." I murmured before letting my head fall back against the armchair.

He laughed and sat up. I groaned and stretched my arms out to him, wanting my favorite heat source back. He laughed again. "Come on, baby, let's get you to bed."

I groaned again and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, closing my eyes and burying my face against his neck.

He laughed _again _at me, maneuvering us around my legs weren't pinning him down, and he could pick me up easily. "You're too cute when you're tired."

"Fuck off." I mumbled and his chest vibrated with laughter.

"In that case, I'm a make you walk home." He said and I grunted, tightening my arms around him.

"You wouldn't dare." I mumbled against his skin and he laughed, loosening his arms from around the backs of my knees.

"Wouldn't I?" He said as he walked over to the door. "Bye, guys." He called over his shoulder and everyone shouted back replies.

He shut the door with one hand and slowly started lowering me to the ground. "To be honest, I'm getting fed up of your abuse." He said and I shook my head against his neck, holding onto him even tighter.

"No sex for a year if you make me walk!"

His arms tightened and he lifted me higher the moment 'no sex' came out of my mouth.

"No need to go to such extremes, Alex." He said nervously and I laughed.

I sighed contently against his neck, sleep finding me almost instantly. I kissed his neck. "I love you, Embry. Happy Christmas." I mumbled.

"And you, my love. And you."

* * *

**Embry's POV**

I woke up in the morning alone, and I frowned instantly, my hands patting around the mattress until I finally concluded that she wasn't here and I would actually have to open my eyes and get up. I heard her moving around the kitchen and I hauled my ass off the bed and walked down the stairs sleepily.

I stood and watched her walking around my kitchen, totally unaware that I was there. She was just wearing one of my big t-shirts that I'd put on her last night, and it only reached the top of her thighs. It was really fucking sexy. I love seeing her in my clothes.

Then, her eyes caught me standing there, and she jumped, her heartbeat accelerating.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Embry!" she said through a deep breath out, a hand over her heart, the other starting to stretch out to me as I laughed and walked towards her. I really love it when she says my name as well.

I linked my fingers with hers, grinning and I pulled her forwards, kissing her. "Sorry I made you jump, Lex."

She rolled her eyes as she moved back a bit, bringing her other hand around to play with my fingers, which were in her other hand, while I brushed a strand of her messy hair off of her face. I loved how crazy her hair is in the morning. "No you're not."

I laughed. "I know." I kissed her again. "Merry Christmas again, my love."

She smiled and pecked my lips, wrapping her arms around my waist. "And you, _my love_."

"You're not allowed your present until later." I said and she grunted, wrinkling her nose up. Dear god. I really need to tell her to stop doing that.

"Emb, I _really_ don't want anything. Really." She said, pushing her forehead against mine.

I laughed, shaking my head and kissed the side of her mouth. "There's nothing that you're going to say to make me not give you it, so you're wasting your modest breath if you start going on about how you 'don't deserve them' again."

"I'm not being modest! I honestly dislike presents."

I rolled my eyes with a slight smile as I walked her backwards, towards the counter. "And why is that, my love?"

She scrunched her nose up. That girl is trying to kill me. "You'd eat me if I told you why."

I sighed. "That's probably true."

She kissed me, blatantly trying to distract me. "You know, I should really wait to give you your present as well." She said as I picked her up and set her onto of the counter, my fingers running circles across her knees and thighs.

I pushed my face up against hers. "I suppose I can live with that," I mumbled against her lips before kissing her.

She buried her hands in my hair, pulling me closer to her – something I eagerly complied with, as my hands made their way up her thighs.

I regretfully pulled back. "We should take this upstairs before my mom walks in on us – again."

She snorted. "Why do you never use your super werewolf powers when they're needed?" she grumbled as she kissed me again, then pulled back. "You're mum told us a few days ago that she was going to be at her friends until twelve. Didn't you realise you couldn't hear her?"

I shrugged. "I was a bit distracted." I said, bring a hand up and motioning her body.

She blushed, and I laughed happily. She groaned and nudged me with her head. "Isn't that a hint that we're alone as well? I'd never wear just this in front of anyone apart from you."

I smiled brightly at her and she groaned again, but playfully this time. "Urg, did I have to tell you that? You're big headed enough already."

I laughed, kissing her neck. "Why would you only wear this in front of me? You're beautiful." I said, running my hands up from her ankles to her thighs.

"And you, my dear, are deluded." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"What is wrong with your legs?" I said, straightening them out and looking down at them with her.

She snorted and then pointed to a scar running from her shin to the middle of her thigh. I bent down and kissed it.

Alex has lots of scars, all over her body. This one, the one running along the top of her thigh over hip to just below her stomach, and another one across her shoulder blade and upper arm, all from the train crash. I've tried to get her to talk to me more about it, but she just goes all weird and refuses to speak. Not that I blame her at all, I just want her to be able to talk to me about it. She never brings up the scars, so I didn't really think they bothered her that much. I noticed that she doesn't like wearing short-sleeved tops or anything that doesn't cover her legs up in front of other people, and it always really baffled me. It makes sense now, I guess it was kind of obvious. I just never realised they bothered her, as I don't take any notice of them. Well, it's not like I don't take notice of them, I just don't think they damage her insane beauty.

She then also has the scars on her arms from when she was – tortured. I tried not to start shaking when I thought about it, but it was hard. And she has the other one on her wrist, too. That one I hate.

She also has a number of other scars dotted all over her body. How she got so many, I have no idea. She usually just goes on about when she tripped over something.

But she does have four parallel scars on her inner thigh, ones that don't seem like they were caused by an accident, but her heartbeat always go mental and she mumbles incoherent things and changes the subject if I question her on those particular scars.

I pulled her top off, kissing every scar that lay on her perfect body. It was particularly hard to stick to the scars when I was at her inner thighs and hips, but I was set on my target. I wanted her to know that those scars never marred her beauty.

Once I'd finished, I pulled back and moved in between her legs, my hands rubbing her stomach. She was biting her lip. "Embry, I…"

"Shhh, baby. I know you don't believe me." her eyes widened a little. "Don't worry, I've got plenty of time to change your mind." I said with a grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Embry?" she said as I stared down at her stomach, stroking it lightly. I looked up at her to see she was too staring at her stomach. "I love you."

I grinned, cupping her cheek. "You don't know what it means for me to hear that."

She smiled. "I think I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking it's pretty similar to when you say it."

I laughed, shaking my head as I pressed my lips to hers. "Undoubtedly inferior in comparison, baby cakes." She laughed and kissed me. I sighed in content as I rested my forehead against hers. "Now, what were we doing before this lovely little chat?"

**She rolled her eyes but she still kissed me hungrily.**

**

* * *

**

Alex's POV.

We had Christmas dinner at Embry's great aunts house. It was horrific. I'd never even met his great aunt before, on account that she lives about forty minutes away, and is a right old hag, but the point is, I'd never met her before, and she _already_ hates me. I told Embry I shouldn't have gone. She just glared at me the whole time. Wouldn't even speak to me! Embry got all angry protective and we ended up leaving at three thirty. And then, we went to my ho- well, my dad's house. But he wouldn't even look at me. Again. I thought he'd changed. I thought he'd gotten used to my eyes, but evidently not. Even when I gave him a present, he just muttered 'thanks' and turned away. Theo and Embry were both shaking by the end of night. I bet you it's because he's feeling guilty. He couldn't even talk to me when he first started seeing Brooke. So now he's feeling guilty again for shagging another woman after my mother died, and he's taking it out on me. He has to make _me_ feel guilty because of it. _And then,_ on top of all of that, when I was thanking dearest Brooke for tea, she said, "Oh, it's alright honey, please, just call me Mum." Who the fuck even says that? _Who says that!?_ It's just _wrong._

It was about that time that we left.

"All in all, then, babe," Embry said as we walked hand in hand to – I don't actually know where we're going. Embry just dragged me off. "A pretty shit Christmas."

I laughed as I leaned my forehead against his shoulder. "Meh, were you expecting anything else?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"Okay, come here." He said and turned to face me. I raised an eyebrow. "We have to walk through the woods, and I'm not overly that confident that you won't trip on your ass."

I rolled my eyes as he picked me up and he looked away from me, trying to hide his grin.

"Alright, nice one, Emb. You were right, I would have fallen on my ass."

He let out a laugh, kissing me. "I knew you'd admit it."

I gave him a massive kiss on his forehead and he grinned up at me. "Where the hell are we actually going?" I asked and he tapped my nose with his finger.

"That, my lovely, is for you to find out in a moment."

I rolled my eyes. "You know I could swindle it out of you if I really wanted."

"Not this you couldn't." he said as I rested my head on his shoulder

"Oh really?" I said through a yawn. "Now I'm intrigued." I breathed out loudly, snuggling into Embry's warm embrace.

"No, no, no! You can't fall asleep on me now." he said bouncing me up and down to jostle me into full consciousness.

"But you're so fucking comfortable." I grumbled, flapping my arms around him.

"Are you calling me fat?" he asked in a mock hurt voice and I burst out laughing, like, hysterical laughing.

He grinned at me as I finally sobered up from my laughing fit. "Oh, baby, I haven't laughed that hard since your mum showed me pictures of you when you were nine."

His eyes widened and a look of horror graced his beautiful, and now slightly red, features. "She didn't."

I nodded with a laugh. "She did."

He groaned. "No." he moaned, dragging the word out. "She promised me she wouldn't show you them."

I laughed as I pushed my forehead against his neck, kissing just above his collarbone. "Don't be silly, you looked freaking adorable." He looked at me disbelievingly and I snickered. "You and you're curtains."

He groaned, hitting himself on the forehead. "No, no, no," he grumbled. "You have to forget you even saw them."

I snorted. "Are you kidding? I made copies of them all!"

He groaned even louder, moving me up and hiding his face against my shoulder. "I'm going to kill that woman." He muttered and I laughed, playing with his hair gently. "You still love me, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Embry, I still love you." I said, and then paused as I looked down at the short strands I was running my fingers through. "You should grow your hair long again."

He pulled back, glaring at me. "You're not funny, Alex."

I grinned at him. "Really? I thought I was." I said through a snort of laughter at the face he was pulling.

"Oh, fuck me, Alexandra."

"Do you want me to?" I said, in my best 'sexy' voice with my best 'sexy' face on, jokingly.

"Holy shit." He muttered, staring at me and I started laughing again. "Great, nice one, Alex. Now I'm hard."

I put my face against his neck, laughing and kissing his warm skin.

"You're really giggly tonight." He said after a moment of walking.

"I'm sorry. I'll be moody again in a minute."

He slapped my ass. "Enough of the cheek, you."

I laughed loudly and he raised an eyebrow, a small smile on his face. "Enough _cheek, _you said and slapped my butt." I said and he rolled his eyes, laughing.

"What is with you?"

I shrugged, kissing his lips. "Nothing. I'm just really happy to be with you. Today's been really shit… you just make everything feel better. You always do."

He stopped walking, and smiled at me, his little 'imprint' look come on his face. I leaned in, kissing him softly. He grinned against my lips, then depend the kiss. Our lips moved in sync like they have so many times before. You would have thought that after so many kisses, I wouldn't get the same thrill, but I did. It still felt like I was kissing him for the first time. I could never get bored of it. We could spend the whole day, just kissing, and I would still be excited by it. Spending the rest of my life doing this with Embry really didn't seem that bad. It sounded fucking brilliant to be honest. I know – I'm the luckiest person in the world to have him.

He pulled back all too soon for my liking and my head fell against his chest.

He laughed at me. "Don't laugh, you bitch." I muttered and he squeezed me.

"But we're where I wanted to show you?" he said and I shook my head.

"I don't care. I'd rather we just snogged for the rest of the night."

He snorted and I pulled back with a sigh, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to your Briticisms." He said and grinned at me, shaking his head. "'Snogged'."

"Would you rather we 'made out'?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and he laughed.

"Oh, baby, you saying it in that accent sounds so funny."

I rolled my eyes. "You're jealous of my beautiful accent."

He snorted. "I sure am, my love. I really want to sound like a posh little school girl."

My eyes widened and I slapped him. "I do _not_ sound like a posh little school girl!"

He tried to hold down a laugh, his lips turning upwards. I glared at him and after a moment of staring into my eyes he burst out laughing.

"Sorry, sugar-tits, but that was just so ironic. You sounded more like a posh little school girl saying that than you ever have."

I snorted. "Sugar-tits? What is it with you and strange names today?"

He grinned and kissed me. "I don't know, honey-bun, it's just fun."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, leaning my head against his neck and kissing his shoulder softly.

"Look, sweet cheeks, can you look at what I brought you here to see?" he asked as he slowly set me on my feet, then turned my body.

My mouth parted a little as I looked out. We were at the cliffs were the boys go diving, and the moon was out, shining a bluish tinge over the sea and the cliffs around us. It was fucking breathtaking.

I nodded. "It looks beautiful."

Embry's arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed my shoulder. "Yeah, beautiful."

I leaned back against him. "You're not going to do something awfully clichéd like propose now, right?"

He laughed loudly, and I turned to face him. "You know, my middle name is cliché."

I shook me head slightly, a small frown on my face. "What-?"

He grinned at me, then got down on one knee, and then my jaw hit the floor. He took my hand in his, smirking a little at me as I just gaped at him. He cleared his throat.

"You are my everything, Alex. And I want you to be my wife, too. Things haven't always been the easiest," he said, staring intently into my eyes. "But everything's definitely been worth it. To be able to call you mine, and to have you love me back – even if it is only a fraction of what I feel for you," he raised an eyebrow at me slightly, waiting for me to fight him on it but I continued to just stare, wide eyed, mouth hanging open at him. "I love you more than anything in the world, baby, and to see you at the alter, ready to declare yourself as mine, and I yours, will make me the happiest man ever. Not that you don't already make me a billion times happy than I've ever been – than I'd ever thought I'd be." He sighed, staring up into my eyes. "You're perfect. I know you don't think so, but to me, you're perfect. So perfect, it hurts. You're perfect for me, and I want everyone to know that. So, Alexandra Mikes," he gulped, smiling nervously at me as he got a box out of his back pocket, opening it up to show _the_ most stunning ring I've ever seen, "will you marry me?"

I don't think I was even breathing by this point. I just continued to stare at him, my eyes flickering down to the ring every other second. I was frozen, my heartbeat ringing loudly in my ears. I actually couldn't move, let alone speak.

After a couple of minutes of just staring at each other his excited smile slowly slipped from his face every time my eyes went down to the ring and yet I stayed mute.

He seemed to take my silence the wrong way as he stood up, shutting the box.

I wanted to scream at him 'yes!' but I couldn't move. I was just stunned. I mean, why the fucking hell would _he_ propose to _me? _It just didn't make sense!

He turned his face away from me, his jaw tensed and he chucked the box to floor angrily.

"I'm sorry – I – shouldn't have asked." He said, his voice angry as he walked past me, stalking towards the edge of the forest. "Just forget I even brought you here."

"No! Embry!" I called, finally snapping out of my daze. I bent down and picked up the small box, which took a lot of effort, and I hurried after Embry. Well, it was really just a quick waddle.

I put my hand on his arm, pulling him so that he turned to me, and I saw that his contorted with pain. I put the box in his hands. "I'm sorry, ask me again."

"What?" he asked, shaking his head, utterly hurt and confused.

"Ask me again, please."

He shook his head. "I _can't_, Alex."

I put my hands on his face. "Just do it, Emb."

"I can't have you not-," he said, rubbing his eye and then his jaw with a loud exhale.

"Embry." I said and he stared at me, biting his lip and a thoughtful look on his face.

His eyes squinted, questioning me, as he slowly got down on one knee again.

"Alexandra," he said with a deep breath. "Will-"

"Yes." I said, grinning, cutting him off the word left his mouth.

A small smile played on his lips.

"Will you-,"

"Yes." I cut him off again.

"Will-,"

Once again, I cut him off with an eager, "Yes."

He stood up, smiling brightly down at me. "Will you marry me?" he asked in a hurried voice and I laughed, nodding.

"Yes, Embry. Yes I will."

He let out a loud breath, and then pulled me to him, kissing me passionately.

So passionately, that when he pulled back, I swayed a bit. He laughed, steadying me. I blushed and he grinned, kissing me again before he opened the box again, slipping the ring on my finger.

He smiled, playing with it on my left hand, then brought it to his lips, staring me in the eyes as he kissed it.

"It was grandmothers." He said, smiling.

I smiled. "Clichéd."

He grinned and pulled me into a hug. I held onto him tightly, my face buried in his chest. "I wasn't scared, Embry." I said, my voice muffled by his skin. "When you first asked me – I wasn't scared like I used to be. I was just shocked and – happy. Speechlessly happy."

He kissed my forehead. "Good." He pulled back, one hand cupping my cheek and the other on my stomach. "I love you more than anything." I put my hand on his chest, staring intently at the ring for ages.

I smiled and kissed his lips, finally looking back up at him. "I love _you_ more than anything."

He grinned. "Will you marry me?"

I laughed happily, leaning into him. "You've already asked me that."

"I know." He said, smiling goofily at me. "I just like hearing you say yes."

I kissed him. "Yes, Embry, I will marry you."

He squeezed his arms around me. "Jesus – I didn't realise how happy I'd feel." He murmured against my forehead, pressing his lips to my skin.

"Now," I said, pulling back with a deep breath, "it's your present time."

He shook his head, shrugging with a grin as he brought me towards him. "Trust me, Alex. I've got all that I want."

I bit my lip as I brought the envelope out of my back pocket. "You won't like this." I said and he raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked and I placed it in his hand.

"Open it." I said, bouncing up and down on the balls of my feel nervously.

He did so, removing the item carefully. "A key?" he questioned, confused.

"I paid the deposit on the house."

His eyes widened. "The house? _The _house, _the_ house?" I grinned and nodded. "Alex!" He screeched, picking me up. "You naughty, naughty girl!" I snorted and tried to contain my laughs. "You _know_ I wanted to pay for the house!"

I grinned, trying desperately to keep it away. "I know. You know I like things dysfunctional, and I didn't want to be some little stay at home mum who puts nothing in towards the house, so I paid the deposit. You can pay the rent – if you must."

He glared at me, but kissed me lovingly. "Where the fuck did you even get the money for that."

I blushed. "I told you – I had a lot of money left from dealing."

He sighed. "Our house was brought with drug money?"

I bit my lip, nodding. "Sorry, honey. It is only the deposit?"

He rolled his eyes, kissing me. "I'm not angry with you, Alex."

Grinning, I kissed him, pushing my forehead against his. "Good, I'm glad."

"Don't do something like this again." he said and I tried to hold down a smile. "Even if it has made me insanely happy." he admitted and I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I fucking love you, Embry."

"And I love fucking you. Wait…" I pulled back, laughing. He winked at me and I laughed.

He ran his hand through my hair and let out a happy sigh. I ran my fingers along his jaw. "I can't believe this."

"Mmm?"

"We're engaged, we're going to move in together, and most of all, we're having a baby." He said, and I smiled like a loon at him.

"Excited?"

He laughed, "You wouldn't believe how much." He kissed me and I grinned.

"Me too."

* * *

**Woah! So – they're engaged! Did you like it? I didn't want them to have a really perfect proposal, and I've had the idea of him mistaking her shock for a commitment attack. I bet you were all like 'FOR FUCKS SAKE! WHEN WILL THAT GIRL GET OVER IT AND SAY YES?' But it wasn't like that.**

**So, how are you, my lovely readers? Did you like it? I really dislike this chapter, I think it's 'cause it took me so long to write.**

**Which is something I want to apologise for. Sorry it took so long to get this up. I had major case of writers block. I've been super busy and I get stressed _so_ easily, every time I sat down to write, I just couldn't. So as it's FINALLY the half term, I had some time to write. I surely would have died if it weren't for this week off. Anyway, I downloaded some super amazing songs and I got writing, but I'm still not happy with it. PLEASE review and tell me what you guys thought of it, to ease my mind. I'm going to another concert tonight (which I'm really excited about) so I want a couple reviews before I go ;)**

**Song of the Chap; Pain by Jimmy Eat World**

**I couldn't choose which song this chap, as I've recently download SO many amazing ones that I think you should listen to, but I do love this one. But, if you are into the sort of songs I usually put up, check out…**

**Surrender by Billy Talent**

**Girls Do What They Want by The Maine**

**Different by Acceptance**

**Here I Stand by Madina Lake**

**Celebrity Status by Marianas Trench**

**Fader by The Temper Trap**

**Fireflies by Steve Appleton (Yes, it's a cover of Owl City's, but in my opinion, this is MUCH better :)**

**They are all beautiful :') Sorry. I'm on a music high. **

**Sooooo, I shall try get the next chapter up soon, but I'm not sure what to write. Reviews fuel me to start writing though, so if y'all want an update sooner rather than later, you know what to do ;)**

**And apologies for all of the spelling and grammar errors, I've checked this once, but as I said, I lost the love for it so if I reread it again, I'll just end up deleting it and you'll have to wait about a year until I rewrite one to replace it.**

**This A/N is so long - sorry.**

**Kimmmz! :) xx**


	61. Chapter 61 Today Is a Good Day

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Sixty-one

**Alex's POV**

Embry has finally let me in the house today. He's been cleaning and painting all the rooms for ages and he's finally concluded that it's safe for me to enter. Insert eye roll here. He was really busy to begin with so he couldn't get started, and then he didn't want me inhaling paint fumes… I'm now thirty-nine weeks pregnant.

He also got everyone to help us move in today. He still wasn't happy about me paying the deposit – he was going to pay me back but then I said "but we're going to be married one day, what's mine is yours, my love," and he turned to mush and begrudgingly accepted it on the agreement that I never pay for anything again without asking him. Anyway, using the money he's been saving up for quite a while, he brought a bunch of stuff for our house – sofa, beds, that sort of stuff. We've got some other stuff for the house as well, from the baby shower. Oh yes, bet you had to double read that, _baby shower._ Alice and Emily coupled together to organise it. It was mortifying – I literally died. Effie actually slapped me around the back of the head because of all the times that I said 'I can't accept this' or 'you really should have, this is too much' but it was so embarrassing.

"Sit." Embry ordered as he pointed to the armchair currently in our front garden. We'd picked it up for like ten dollars at this cheap little furniture store in Forks. It was so cute.

"Are you ordering me around, Embry Call?" I asked with an eyebrow raised, a smile still on my face. A smile has been on my face pretty much permanently since Embry proposed.

He grinned. "I may just be doing so. Now get the tush in cush'." I laughed and rolled my eyes, holding onto Embry's arms as he lowered me into the cushions of the arm chair.

"Shouldn't we really be putting this inside?" I asked and he shot me a smirk. An incredibly sexy smirk, I may say.

"We are." He said as he bent down, lifting the chair up from the arms.

"Embry, you twat." I moaned and he laughed.

"Aw, baby, you're words sting." He said in a mock hurt tone, I rolled my eyes, trying not to smile at how much fun it actually was.

"What if you drop me? You won't be so happy then 'cause I'll _kick your ass._"

He did his little tut/scoff thing as he walked through to our new living room. "You know I wouldn't drop you."

I chewed the inside of my lip. He's right. Damn his super-wolf strength. "What if someone sees? You shouldn't be that strong."

He shrugged, shaking his head. "It's not even that heavy," he said. "Right, where shall we put you?" He asked, grinning as he looked around the living room.

_Our _living room.

I smiled and just pointed randomly, he grinned and placed me down. He started to stand up, but caught my eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and his grew as he leaned down, kissing me ever so softly.

He went to stand up again, but I locked my arms around his neck, pulling him down into a tight hug. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back.

"You alright?" he asked and I nodded, closing my eyes as I leaned the side of my face against the side of his head.

It was so weird, to be moving into a house with Embry.

"Come on, let go, Alex." Quil said as he bounded over. I scowled at him and slowly dropped my arms.

Embry kissed my cheek and smiled as he stood up. He let out a breath and turned to Quil, who grinned at me and wrapped an arm around Embry's shoulder.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, baby." He said to Embry and I laughed. "Now, lets get this bed up to the bedroom and see how good it is." he winked ridiculously at Embry while I laughed at him.

"I knew you fancied me." Embry grumbled, as he walked out to the front yard – no, garden! Front _garden._ Not a _yard._

Damn Americans fucking up my language.

"Sorry, Alex, but I'm going to steal your _fiancé._He's mine now." Quil said with a grin and I smiled.

"Meh – I didn't like him that much anyway." I said and Embry stuck his head around the front door, glaring at me.

"Bitch." He muttered and I laughed.

"Life's a bitch," I countered, "you just can't stand the truth." He gasped.

"Want me to beat her for you, Embry?" Quil said from next to me, a smirk on his face as I looked up at him.

"No!" Embry screamed, then realised Quil was joking. "You little fucker." He said as Quil and I laughed.

Quil ruffled my hair as Embry's head disappeared from the door frame. "See you in a bit, Lex."

I smiled at him with a nod and he jogged back inside, a moment later returning as Embry carried the package containing the bed's framework, and Quil carrying the mattress.

"Erm, Rory?" I called as he walked through. He turned to me, amusement in his eyes. "Fancy helping me up?"

He laughed but grabbed my hands anyway. "Thank you." I blushed and he shrugged. "This is Embry's fault. Figures he'd have a fucking massive kid." I said and he laughed.

"You _are_ the size of a mountain right now." He said, nodding and I rolled my eyes.

"Right, now, boxes." I said and Rory put his hands on my shoulders, bringing me backwards when I started to walk outside.

"Sorry, Lex, but we're on strict orders not to let you lift anything." He said and I turned my head, scowling. "Right, Embry?"

There was a "yeah," from upstairs, followed by "sorry, babe."

I shrugged. "Yes, well, I don't follow orders." I said and started waddling towards the front door.

Rory jumped in front of me, his arm blocking the door frame. I glared at him.

"Rory…"

"Sorry, Alex, but I'm dead if I let you – plus I don't particularly think that it's good for someone so heavily pregnant to be doing too much."

"I don't care what you think, and if Embry starts on you for letting me _carry a box_ you can send him to me." I said, trying to duck under Rory's arm, but he just lowered it and I glared at him some more. He had a smile on his face, clearly finding this amusing. Idiot.

"You ain't doing nothing, Lex, deal with it." Paul said as he walked past, two suitcases in his hands.

"Look – see that one small box? It's got barely anything in it, why don't you give it to me, and then I'll just carry it in? No harm done." I compromised and Rory looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Paul, who shrugged and disappeared up the stairs.

"Fine."

We walked out, slowly, and Rory bent down, grabbing some stuff and passing me the smallest box out of Embry's car. I smiled at him as I hobbled back in, placing the stuff into places in our new kitchen.

"Okay, now, you're needed upstairs." Rory said, pushing me towards the staircase.

"But I only carried one thing in!" I moaned and Rory snickered.

"That _was_ the deal, remember?"

"I thought you'd forget or get distracted." I grumbled and he snorted.

"Shouldn't you really be grabbing all the time relaxing you can get before your baby comes?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I just dislike having everyone do stuff for me."

"Ah, yes, and you are what they call _stubborn_."

I jabbed him in the gut with my elbow and he snorted. "They say pregnant women get all grouchy." He muttered, rubbing his side as if I'd hurt him.

I can't for the life of me explain why I did what I did next.

It's pretty fucking humiliating now that I think back to it.

I just burst out crying.

In front of everyone.

Crying.

Everyone.

Humiliating.

* * *

**Embry's POV.**

As soon as I heard her crying, I ran out of our bedroom.

_Our_ bedroom – that still makes me smile.

Anyway, I ran to her, pulling her into my arms, my heart being mauled at the sound of her tears.

She started apologising to Rory for crying, who just stood there, wide eyed with this shocked/guilty look on his face, and then she started rambling again. About how this was the hormones and it makes her brain go fuzzy and how she feels like a hippo, how she was fed up, how she's paranoid about the birth of our child, if she'll be able to care for our child like he/she needs to be cared for, and then finally, the part that really did break my heart, she said how she just really wanted to talk to her mom about everything.

I pulled her into the nursery, shutting the door on everyone who had turned to stare at her, pityingly, and I held her as she tried to stop crying.

My mom said that most ladies while pregnant would go to their own mothers, to talk to them about their pregnancy and what it was like for them and how to handle it and… Alex doesn't have hers.

Alex pulled back, breathing deeply, and I stared at her, unsure, and ready to hold her again if she starts off again.

She looked around the room and her eyes softened and her lower lip trembled. It was the most heart shatteringly but cutest thing I've ever seen.

"You don't like it? I mean, I can repaint it? I can move everything around? Yeah – that was so stupid. I'll start again – completely. It was only half finished anyway." I rambled as she looked around the room, then turned to me, her eyes still glistening with tears.

"No – Embry… it's perfect."

I let out a loud breath. "Good." I said.

We both picked out what color paint we were going to have for the nursery – I dragged Alex to the warehouse store.

It was really weird, being back there. That's were I saw her the second day that I even knew her. We 'ran into each other'. But really, I sort of stalked her there. Not that she ever needs to know that.

Anyway, it was really surreal being there, picking up paint for our child's bedroom. "Doesn't it feel weird, Alex?" I'd asked her. "The last time we were here, we were not much more than strangers, and now, we're here buying paint for the house we'll have together, for our child? Things have changed _so_ much."

She held my hands. "Yeah, I know." She'd said, looking me in the eyes, emotion swimming in those beautiful brown and green eyes.

"We've come so far… in such a short amount of time." She smiled and kissed my chin. "I can't believe this is actually happening."

She smiled and kissed me. "Me neither, Embry."

"Jesus, Alex. I love you so much, it hurts."

She let out a soft snort. "And you, my lovely."

Sorry, back to now time. "Good," I said, just as my mom slowly opened the door.

"I heard someone was crying?" she said softly, smiling at Alex, who shuffled embarrassedly, blushing. "Come here." Mom said, opening her arms out and Alex sort of fell into her, burying her face in my mom's neck while she rubbed Alex's back soothingly.

I felt incredibly left out.

"It's okay, Alex. This is all normal."

Alex shook her head, sniffing. "It's not – you're meant to get over all this crazy hormonal shit in the first trimester, but I'm still a emotional wreck! Not that I've ever not been – oh, bollocks, how the hell can I be a mother when I'm this mental? I'm going to mess this kid up." Alex said and I nearly crumpled to the floor.

"Listen to me, Alex." My mom said, taking Alex by the shoulders. "You've been reading _way_ to many pregnancy books. They aren't fact – everyone's pregnancies are different. And this is totally normal. You're going to be a teen mum, you're moving in a house to live with someone today, you're ready to pop any minute now, and you also have to try and look after that lump before _he _has an emotional breakdown." She nudged her head to me and Alex looked over at me, laughed softly as she wiped her cheeks.

"Please come soon, son slash daughter." I cried, after falling to my knees and putting my hands on Alex's bump. "They're ganging up on me. It's two against one, I need another fighter!"

Alex rolled her eyes but laughed softly and brought her hand up, running it through my hair. Quite content with the feeling of her fingers on my head, I just stayed kneeling down to the side of her.

In fact, I brought my hands up to her thighs and butt. If she was going to feel me up, why couldn't I feel her up? Admittedly, my hair and her ass are a bit different, but it doesn't matter. Her hands make me feel nice – so I'm just returning the favour. Plus, I like groping Alex. She's my _fiancée,_ so it's okay.

She brushed my short hair backwards, running her hand over the side of my head down to the nape of my neck and I closed my eyes, leaning into her touch as I squeezed her ass.

"Embry Call!" Mom shouted and we both coughed/cleared our throats awkwardly as I dropped my hand. "Leave the poor girl alone!"

"Sorry, mom." I mumbled as I stood up, Alex giggled – although she always denies that she ever giggles. She refuses to believe that she does in fact giggle quite often and not just laugh. She says giggling is 'too girly' for her.

Anyway, I can't believe I'm moving in with my pregnant fiancé and my mother is _still_ telling me off. This is ridiculous. Apparently said pregnant fiancé finds it quite amusing.

"No sex for a year if you laugh at me again." I murmured into her ear, too quite for my mom to hear.

Alex scoffed. "No way in hell could you keep to that."

"Do I want to know what he said?" mom asked in an exasperated tone and Alex laughed with a slight blush as she shook her head.

"Anyway," mom said with a pointed look at me. "What I was _trying_ to say was – you're going through a hell of a lot of stress lately, it's okay if you snap at everyone for no reason, or start crying at the slightest things. It's totally fine – normal, Alex."

Alex took a deep breath and nodded.

I smiled down at them and pulled them both into a hug.

"I love you two." I said as Alex wrapped her arms around my waist and mom put one hand on Alex's back, and one on my arm. I kissed them both on the head lightly.

"You're such a softy, Emb." Alex mumbled and I laughed.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother." Mom grumbled as she pulled back.

I grinned as Alex smiled and leaned into my chest. I smiled and kissed her lips quickly, running a hand through her thick hair at the back of her head and I leant my face against the top of her head, breathing in her luxurious scent.

Then, a light went off to the side and both of her heads snapped to my mom, just to be met with another blinding flash.

"Urg!" Alex moaned as she pushed her face against my skin again, I laughed as my mom smiled innocently at me, dangling her favourite object in her hands – the camera.

"You know, Alex, in years to come when you look back at this, you'll be glad that I take so many pictures of you." Mom said and Alex grumbled something indistinguishable. "It's your moving in day, you're going to want pictures to remember it."

"I'm fine with that." Alex said and both mine and my mom's eyebrows both rose at that. "As long as I'm not in them."

Mom snorted. "Yeah, I'll just have photos of Embry standing outside your house by himself, shall I?"

Alex nodded, still not looking away from my chest and I laughed. She brushed her lips against my skin and I wrapped my arms tightly around her, pulling her so close to me, just because I like being able to do so.

"Embry! Leave her alone – you'll pop her head off if you keep squeezing her like that." Mom said and I rolled my eyes but loosened my arms anyway. "Right, I'm leaving you two alone now."

Alex pulled her face back and looked at my mom. "Lindsey," she turned to her as Alex blushes. "Thank you – for everything."

My mom shrugged. "It's okay, honey. I was a single mom – I think I know what you're going through." she said with a laugh and Alex smiled at her before burying her face against my chest once more.

I smiled at my mom and she left the room, not before snapping another picture – which resulted in a loud groan from Alex.

I laughed and pulled back, tilting Alex's head upwards and kissed her lips.

"You're gorgeous." I whispered after I pulled back and spent a moment just staring into her beautiful eyes.

She rolled said beautiful eyes and shoved me away from her with a scoff. "I'm nearly as big as this freaking house, Emb!"

I laughed and pulled her into my arms again, kissing her lips softly. "I know." I kissed her again. "It really turns me on."

She snorted and dodged another kiss. I groaned. "You totally ruined the moment then, Lex." I murmured against her cheek and she laughed and kissed my lips.

"Well, honestly, my love. How the hell could me resembling a rhino turn you on?"

I grinned as I rubbed her stomach. "Because it's _my _baby. And I always end up thinking about what we did that made you preggers in the first place."

Her lips pulled upwards a little and she pulled me down, kissing me softly and slowly.

"Come on, Embry. Stop making out with her and help us move your shit in." Jacob called as he barged through the door and I begrudgingly pulled back from Alex.

He grinned at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Your bad influence is showing on him, Alex."

She laughed as she leaned the side of her head against me as she wrapped her arms around me. "Oh?"

"Yeah, sweet little Embry would never even think about _rolling his eyes_ before he met you. You've made him all sarcastic and whatnot."

She snorted as I played idly with her hair. "I was never 'sweet little Embry'." I said, glaring at him and he laughed.

"Sure you weren't. That's what all the girls and everyone's moms used to call you."

My eyes widened as Alex laughed with him. "No they didn't, Alex. Don't listen to his lies."

She tried to keep her smile down and I groaned and kissed her, pulling back.

"Right, I'll help this fuck-head. Where do you want to go?"

She shrugged. "I'll just stay and finish putting the stuff up here." I nodded and kissed her again, running my hand through her hair afterwards.

"Okay, call if you need me – or if you go into labour or something."

She snorted. "Sure thing, hon." I kissed her forehead and left the room, giving Jacob a punch in the arm.

"Aw, don't be like that." he said and I glared at him. "She thinks you're cute."

I punched him again. "Oh, bite me."

He grinned. "You know, I know some people who'd do that for you."

"Ha fucking ha."

"Aw, Em, don't be like that."

I shoved him into the wall as I hurried down the stairs.

"And you wonder why I never hang out with you guys anymore, you bitch." He grumbled and punched me in the shoulder when he caught up with me.

Upstairs, I heard Alex say, "Come on, baby. Why can't you just come out? I really want to meet you." I smiled to myself.

Today is a good day.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I was sat on the floor, playing with the mobile for our baby's cot – Laura had brought it for us. I smiled and rubbed my stomach.

There was a knock on the door and Laura and Leah entered. I grinned as they plonked themselves down next to me. Leah placing a box in front of us.

"It's cot making time!"

* * *

"Thanks, you guys." Embry said as everyone cleared out.

"Aw! Look at that dog." Laura said and I turned just as this dog came running over.

"Bart! Bart! Get back here right now you stupid dog! Bart!" This woman called, but the dog took no notice.

Guess what it did? It jumped on me and started humping my leg.

Yep. _Humped my fucking leg._

Of course, everyone was too busy laughing their faces off at me to even help. Effie kept going on about how the dog was 'just like Embry'. **(AN; check out chp. 46 for a reminder ;)**

"Embry, you better fucking help me, right now!" I screamed, but he was on the floor, crying of laughter along with everyone else. "I hate you all." I muttered as I tried to get away from the dog, but he was a persistent little thing. I don't even know how I was still standing, it wasn't exactly the smallest of dogs. And he was still fucking the shit out of my leg! Shouldn't Embry come save me? Asshole.

A man came jogging over from across the road. "Oh no. Bart! Urg – I'm _so_ sorry."

He started pulling the chocolate Labrador off of me. "Nah, it's okay." I mumbled as he eventually managed to haul the dog off my leg.

He laughed as this lady, who was also pregnant, joined us. "Snap." She said, smiling and I let out a soft laugh, nodding. "Sorry about him. It's my husband's dog. He's uncontrollable." She sent the man a look, who shook his head, a small smile on his face as he held back the dog I presumed was Bart. "My names Joan. We're probably the only two pregnant woman in La Push, it's good to meet you."

I snorted and nodded. "You're probably right. I'm Alex." I said as Embry came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me.

I hit him in the gut with my elbow. "Aw, hon. What was that for?"

I glared at him and he grinned. "Sorry, Lex. That was bloody funny though." he kissed my cheek and I shoved him with my shoulder as he wiped a tear of laughter from his eyes.

We both looked back up at them. "Steve." The man said, holding his hand out with a smile.

"Embry." Emb said, shaking his hand.

"It's you two moving in?" Joan asked and we both nodded smiling.

"Cool, we live in the house one over from opposite. This your first one, then?" She asked, motioning my stomach.

"Yeah." I said smiling. "You?"

She shook her head. "Oh no, this is our second. Jeez, how old are you two? You're still kids yourself!"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Leave them alone, Jo."

"I'm just saying…" she said.

"We're seventeen." Embry said plainly. To be honest, we're getting a bit defensive lately. All I have to do is walk to the store and I'll have at least twenty people walk up to me and tell me what a disgrace I am, and how I won't be able care for my own fucking child properly.

"Aw," she said, a smile on her face. "Remember when we had Connor?"

Steve nodded. "Yes, dear, I remember the birth of our first child."

She glared at him. "I hope you're not being sarcastic."

He shook his head, putting his hands up in surrender, an 'innocent' look on his face. "No, dear."

I smiled as I leant backwards against Embry.

"Anyway, we should probably get going and let you two settle in." Joan said and Steve nodded, pulling her away.

"It was nice meeting you." I said and he smiled.

"I'll come back with some baby tips!" Joan called and Steve groaned, shaking his head with a small smile on his face and I laughed and nodded, waving to her.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you, my love." He murmured into my ear and I hit him in the gut.

"I hate you all!" I shouted to them as everyone started leaving. They just laughed at me as I hobbled back into the house.

That night me and Embry had tea and went to bed.

"I love you so much." He said as he pulled my top off.

"I love you too." I said as I undid his jeans, he pulled my trousers off, and he pulled me onto bed with him.

"Are you sure living with me is what you want to do?" he asked and kissed my lips softly.

"Yes, Embry, I'm really going to go through all of that when I'm not even sure." He just grinned. "You're an idiot."

He kissed me again. "I know."

And so, we spent the rest of the night like that, just talking about unimportant silly things, and then other, more important stuff. Like baby names, what it was like for him to actually feel like when he was in his wolf form, what out plans were, if we wanted to breast or bottle-feed our child, when we wanted to get married, and how annoying itchy noses are. Everything, really.

I loved nights like this, where we'd just sit, talking about nothing and everything. I liked how we could do that. Talk endlessly for hours and hours. I loved having someone that I can do that with, be totally open and comfortable with talking to them about any little thing that crossed my mind.

He pressed his lips against mine. "My love, it's four in the morning. You should really get some sleep." He said, bring my hands up to his lips – he'd previously just been fiddling idly with my fingers in between our bodies.

I laughed tiredly and leaned my head against his. "Yeah." He ran his thumb over my eyelid, then groaned.

"You, my love, are never wearing any make up again."

"All I really wear is eyeliner."

He shook his head against mine. "Nope, sorry, not even that. You're equally as stunning without it."

I scrunched nose up and he groaned. "No – Alex. I'm sticking to it." He said, closing his eyes and I raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't even say anything?" He just pulled me closer to him, opening his eyes.

"Isn't make up for vain people, anyway?" he said and I shrugged.

"I've managed the art of mirror-less make up application."

He rolled his eyes. "You're beautiful, Alexandra, I don't understand why you're like that."

"Don't, Embry." I said softly, snuggling down to rest my head against his arm, which he'd just wrapped around my shoulders.

"One day, baby-cakes, one day." He said softly, kissing my nose.

"Ooh, you're sticking with baby-cakes?"

He laughed and nodded. "I like it."

I kissed him softly, and he put his hand on my neck, deepening the kiss.

He pulled away abruptly. "As much as I would _love_ to christen this bed, you have to get some sleep. You could go into early labour tomorrow and then you'll wish you got some sleep."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Good night, Embry. I love you."

"I love you too, Alex." He kissed me lightly before I snuggled back down, pressing my face against his upper arm.

After a long moment, it may well have been about ten minutes, I peeked open one eye, to find that he was, as I had expected, staring at me.

"Emb." I moaned, dragging his name out. He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Stop it." I said and his eyebrow rose even further up his forehead.

"Trying to sleep with someone only about three inches away from your face, staring intently at you is kind of hard. I'd even say it was impossible."

He laughed. "You don't usually care."

My eyes widened. "I don't usually _know._"

He tried to hold down a laugh, his teeth biting at the edge of his lip.

Mmm, I do like those teeth – and those lips.

I told him this and he laughed, kissing both of my eyelids. "Go to sleep, Alex."

"Will you?" I asked and he made a weird noise.

"Fine." He said eventually.

I brought my hand up, sticking my little finger out. "Promise?"

He grinned down at my hand, linking his little finger with mine. "I promise."

"Good." I said sleepily. "'Cause you know I'd never forgive you if you broke a pinkie promise."

"I know." He said, kissing our still linked fingers.

"I love you lot's and lots." I said, letting sleep catch up with me.

Embry laughed lightly. "I love you lots and lots and lots."

"I love you lots and lots and lots and lots."

"I love you lots and lots and lots and lots and lots." He said, smirking.

"I'd carry this on forever, if I weren't so tired." I mumbled and he laughed.

"I don't doubt that."

I kissed his eyelids and he smiled at me when I pulled back. "Sleep, my love."

* * *

**Okay, I'm not going to have a mile long AN today. I just REALLY want you guys to review. Please. I'm begining. I'll do anything.**

**No Song of the Chapter today. Annddddddd if you want, suggest to me your favourite song, and the one I like best shall become the SofC for the final chap ;D whenever that is - don't worry, it's not going to be particularily soon. **

**I've given up on homework to write this, so I think as I wrote nearly 6****000 words I deserve like a two word review from you all ;) x**


	62. Chapter 62 Ah, I’m going into labour!

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Sixty-Two

**Alex's POV**

I felt something wet being smeared onto my cheek and I turned, wide eyed, to Embry, who was smirking that sexy little smirk of his, holding up his cake mix covered finger innocently.

I squinted my eyes at him and he laughed.

"Oh – look, Alex, you have some cake mixture on your cheek." He said, totally sounding 'surprised' and 'innocent'. Yeah right. He grinned at me, placing the hand closet to him on my neck, and the other on the side of my face before he brought his face down and licked along my cheek.

"You know, if I really didn't crave this cake so much – and if that wasn't so hot – I totally would have emptied the contents of this bowl over your head." I said and he laughed, moving behind me and wrapping his arms around my stomach, kissing down my neck.

"Yeah, I know."

I laughed as I carried on stirring the mix. Me and Emb were making a cake, if you hadn't worked it out. Lemon drizzle cake at the moment, to be precise. Joan, our neighbour who had over the weeks become a good friend, had said that we should spend more time doing easy things before the baby came. She was an absolute godsend lately. That's why we've already made about three dozen muffins and our freezer is packed full of frozen meals – an idea from none other than Joan Macaroon for when the baby comes.

"Oven time, baby-cakes." I said, smiling at Emb and passing the tin to him. He rolled his eyes at the cake pun and kissed me softly before putting it in the oven.

I wasn't actually allowed to get off of the chair that Embry had placed me on. I was nearly two weeks past my due date, so I guess I can't really expect any less. Yes, almost two whole freaking weeks late.

It was absolute torture. Everyone around me is constantly waiting for me to go into labour – including me. I'm having to have check ups practically every day. Plus, I know I've been saying I'm the size of a whale for a while now, but Jesus Christ… I'm _humongous._

"Okay," Emb said, sliding his arms around me again, his chin on my shoulder. "What's next, my love?"

I squished my face against his, making a loud kissing noise. He let out a soft, nearly silent laugh and kissed the side of my mouth.

"Lemons." I mumbled against his lips and he grinned and kissed my nose.

"Right-o, sweetheart." He said and unwrapped his arms from me.

I smiled. "'Sweetheart' – that's so cute, Emb."

He laughed over his shoulder at me. "Baby-cakes is still ruling as my favourite, but you used that just a moment ago. I thought I'd spice things up a bit."

I rolled my eyes. "Wait, isn't 'my love' you're favourite? We also need icing sugar and an itty bit of water."

He nodded, chucking two lemons at me, one of which I caught, the other landed into the empty – but still covered in mixture – bowl. "Damn, you're right, _my love_… baby-cakes can be second."

I nodded, grimacing as I wiped the mixture off of the lemon. Embry placed the packet down on the table and I gave him my finger, which I'd used to wipe the lemon clean, and he took my finger in his mouth, sucking the cake mixture off. The loud slurping noises he made whilst doing so made it seem less sensual.

"You know we're really sickly, right?"

"Hmm?" he asked as he opened the packet and I pulled my hand from his face. "The mixtures really sickly? You could have said that before we put it in the oven, you turd."

I kicked him in the shins. "No, not the cake, I mean _us._ If I saw someone like us, I'd of barfed." He laughed loudly.

"Why's that, honey-bun?"

I rolled my eyes. "_Exactly_! All these pet names and all the lovey-dovey-ness… I make myself sick."

"I hope you don't, you little bulimic."

I rolled my eyes again, jabbing him in the gut.

He finished making the topping and put it down loudly. "Oh, Alex." he said with a sigh, turning to me. I looked at him, wide eyed and confused. "You weren't."

"I weren't…?"

"Bulimic, tell me you weren't."

Bollocks.

How the fucking hell does he _do _that? I didn't even let myself think about it for too long! I acted totally normal! Noone would have even noticed! _How? How? How _does he _do_ it_? _

I smiled sheepishly. "I had all the other issues, I thought I'd complete the set?" I offered and he groaned.

"For the love of god, Alex!"

"I'm sorry! How the fucking hell did you even work that out? Noone even knew about that!"

He closed his eyes, trying to breathe deeply. "Your heartbeat accelerated in that way that it always does whenever someone mentions something that reminds you of your past."

I looked wide-eyed at him before looking down at myself. "Damn heart." I mumbled. "Always letting me down."

"And you cleared your throat in that almost inaudible way. And you itched your index finger." He said and I looked up at him in astonishment.

"I'm doomed."

He laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as he moved the chair around, stepping in between my legs.

"I didn't even know I did the finger thing."

He sighed as he pulled my face to his chest. "It's incredibly discrete." He said, stroking my hair. "Why didn't you ever tell me? After everything, you're still hiding stuff from me?"

I shrugged, feeling guilty. "It never crossed my mind to tell you. I just sort of bundled it all in with everything that I try to forget."

He took a deep breath. "When did you stop being bulimic?"

I cringed and snuggled my forehead against his stomach. "Pass."

"Alexandra."

"Ooh, the full name. This means business."

"You're not going distract me."

I peeked a look up at him. "I'm sure I could if I tried hard enough." I said, placing a kiss on his abs.

He let out a loud grunt, and I trailed more kisses down, past his belly button, brushing my tongue against his skin. With a long groan, he pulled away, his hands on my shoulders. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, his body about a meter and a half away from me, but his hands still on my shoulders. He finally opened his eyes and brought his head down to level with mine.

"You're very a bad girl, Lexie." He said with a sigh, pushing his forehead against mine.

I bit my lip, trying to hold in the laugh. "Do I need to be punished?"

He groaned and stood up, turning away from me. "That was uncalled for."

I let out the loud laugh. "Aw, I'm sorry, Emb! That was just too good to miss."

"You know I hate you, right?"

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm trying to have a very serious conversation with you and you're trying – and fucking well succeeding – to divert my attention!"

"I'm sorry, Embry. Let me make it up to you?" I whispered, tugging at his hand.

He turned to me, his I'm-thinking-about-having-sex-with-you look on his face.

I pulled him down, and began kissing the brains out of him. I ran my hands over his chest and shoulders.

I loved the feel of his warm skin.

"I love you so much." I mumbled against his mouth in between kisses.

He gasped and pulled back, covering his lips with his hand. "Ooh, you're _good_." He said – commenting on my distraction skills.

"Apparently not good enough." I grumbled and he sat down, cross-legged, on the kitchen floor in front of me. _Our_ kitchen floor. Hee hee hee… I love saying that so much.

He placed his hands up on my lap and I put mine on top of his. "Okay, Alex?"

I huffed. "Okay, Embry." I mumbled, unhappily.

"Fantastic. Now, talk to me. Why did you become bulimic?"

I looked down at his hands; I just couldn't face looking into those eyes. "Hey," he said and I looked up at him slightly, wrinkling my nose. "I'm never going to judge you." He said softly and I looked away and nodded, drawing squares on the backs of his hands.

"I just started making myself sick 'cause Laura noticed I weren't eating." I said, trying to be nonchalant.

"Why did you feel the need _to _do that?"

I shrugged.

"Why did you feel the need to not eat before Laura noticed?"

"This isn't-,"

"Answer the question, baby." He said patiently, softly, knowing I was then going to refuse.

I sighed. "You know I'm not exactly the most… confident person when it comes to my appearance."

He snorted. "Understatement of the century. So you thought you needed to – loose weight?" he asked, incredulously.

I nodded, the squares on his hands getting drawn incredibly quicker with each question he asked.

"Why?" I shrugged. "What, were you a lot bigger before you came here?"

I gave him 'the look' and his eyes widened. "_What? _You're fucking sexy!"

I rolled my eyes. "I used to be massive like I am now, then I lost loads of weight, I was never average size, though and… then a girl who went to my school died from anorexia, and she couldn't care for her grandmother anymore, so her grandmother died not long after. It was terrible."

"Ah." He said, turning his hands to envelope mine, rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand soothingly. "You wanted to be able to care for your bother and sister so that's why you stopped?"

I nodded. He sighed and sat up, his hands on my hips. "Oh, honey." He kissed my lips. "You're beautiful – no matter what." I closed my eyes and he kissed me again. "So you definitely don't have any anorexia problems now?" he asked and I shook my head. "Good. You'll come to me if you ever start to? Or think about it?"

I rolled my eyes, trying to stop all the major blushing I'd been doing since the start of this conversation. "We're baking a cake, Emb, I think I'm okay."

He did his little tutting thing. "You'll come to me?"

"You have super werewolf powers, you'd hear if I started throwing up."

"_Alex!"_

"Yes, yes, I'll come to you."

He grinned and pressed his lips to mine. "Good girl."

"Hey, I'm not the dog out of the two of us." I said and he gasped.

Placing a hand over his heart, he glared at me. "That was a low blow, Alex. Low blow."

I laughed and pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around his shoulders as he was still kneeling down in front of me.

He pecked his lips against mine as I started drawing idle patterns on his back.

"Do you have any other issues you need to tell me about?" he asked and I blushed and bowed my head down.

"Probably." I muttered and he kissed my forehead.

"Please don't get embarrassed, my love."

"Don't bring up embarrassing things, then."

He laughed and kissed my nose. "Sorry, but if we want our relationship to grow, we have to be able to talk to each other about everything." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Is having a child not enough relationship growth for you?"

He grinned. "Nope," he said, kissing my lips.

Then, he let out aloud groan.

"You okay?" He shook his head, grunting. "What's the matter?"

"_They_ are coming."

I laughed while stroking his neck. "You're so mean to them."

He shook his head as he brushed his lips across mine. "I'm not. They know I want to spend time with just you."

I rolled my eyes, trying to forget the rush or warmth I got at his words. "You can't just ditch your friends, you retard."

"I'm not ditching them, I see them all the time on patrol."

"Ah – did you talk to Sam about your patrol hours?"

His lips pressed into a hard line and he nodded grumpily.

I kissed down his jaw and he relaxed a little. "I'm guessing it didn't go well."

He shook his head.

I kissed his neck just as there was loud laughter and our front door banged open.

"Honey, we're home!" Rory shouted and then there were snickers.

"Fuck off!" Embry shouted back in the same rhythm and I slapped him on the stomach.

"Don't be a bitch." I said and he just looked at me with dull eyes and then turned to the boys who were walking through the front door and he made a disgusted face. I rolled my eyes and flicked him on the head as he stood up, leaning against the table, arms crossed. "Hey guys." I said happily.

"Alright, Lex?"

"Hey."

"You popping it out today?"

"Got any food?"

Were their greetings. "Mmm, lemon cake." James said, grinning.

"What are you doing working in a kitchen in your state?" Collin said with a slight gasp. "Embry Call, you beast! You shouldn't have her slaving over a hot stove, she should be relaxing!"

The other boys laughed as Collin held out his hands to lift me up. I rolled my eyes but gave him my hands to haul me up.

Embry groaned. "Guys, stop it. Leave her alone."

All the others put there hands on me, trying to 'help' me into the living room.

"You're just upset that another bloke is touching your girlfriend."

"Fiancé." Embry said, not denying it.

They all started rubbing their hands in circular motions on me – it wasn't really that great, to be frank. "Ooh, Em! We're touching your girl!" they sang and Embry started shaking, glaring at them as he followed us in.

"Get your fucking hands off of her." He growled and they all just laughed merrily.

I felt someone's hands on my ass and I groaned and brought my elbow round, hitting someone in the stomach with it.

"Get off me." I said and they all groaned but did as I said and Embry's eyebrows came together.

"You listen to her but not me?"

They shrugged.

"She might start crying on us." James said, looking at me nervously while Rory's eyes widened and he looked like he was going to either throw up or start crying himself.

I laughed and rolled my eyes and Embry came up and wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled up at him, forgetting everything around us as I stared up at the handsome man that was _my_ Embry.

He leant down, kissed me and I deepened the kiss.

"Stop it! Stop this inappropriate behaviour!" Lewis (AN; LEWIS! I keep forgetting to put him in. He's only ever appeared in like two chapters. I feel incredibly guilty. Did you miss him? I'm not sure you would have, he hasn't really had a lot to say.)

I reluctantly pulled my lips away from Embry's and he let out a low groan. "It's not 'inappropriate'." He said, glaring at them. "This is _our_ house, she's _my_ fiancé - she's _carrying my child,_ for the love of god!"

The boy's just grinned and he rolled his eyes and flopped down on our sofa, then looked up at me expectantly when he put his arm on the back of the sofa.

Rory jumped down next to him. "Hey, baby." He said, snuggling into Emb.

I snorted and the look that crossed Embry's face.

Rory held his hands up in the air in defence. "Jeez!" he exclaimed as he got up. "It was just a joke! Chillax!"

The boys laughed. "Chillax? You retard."

I rolled my eyes at them and took Embry's outstretched hand, sitting down next to him.

He smiled at me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and he kissed my forehead as I leant against him.

I leaned even further into him as I put both my hands on his leg while the boys flopped down around us.

"So, how's life, my cute little cherubs?" James asked with a smile as more people pushed through the door.

Embry stroked his finger up and down my neck, slowly and gently, so gently that goosebumps erupted on my skin and I heard him laughing quietly, happily.

I rolled my eyes and dug my fingers into his thigh, but he didn't even act like he noticed. "Quite fucking brilliant, my cute little Collin." Embry said grinning at Collin, who did a sarcastic little imitation of his grin.

"We brought food!" Rachel sang as she and most of the rest of the back walked through the door.

I smiled at them as Embry started rubbing my stomach. He kissed below my eyebrow, just beside my eye.

It's little things like that which have me falling in love with Embry all over again. He's just so freaking cute. And so adorably perfect. My heart constantly aches at the amount of love I have for him. I caught his lips and tried to put enough force in that he knew I loved him, but it wouldn't get too out of hand because of everyone.

He raised an eyebrow when I eventually pulled back. I smiled at him, leaning my head against his collarbone. "I love you shit loads, Embry."

He laughed softly, brushing a strand of hair as he looked down at my face. "I love you too, Alex," he said and he sent me a gentle smile as I looked up at him. "More than you'll ever know." He added in a low whisper, staring intensely into my eyes.

I brought my hand up to his face. He flinched, "arg, your hands are freezing," he moaned, but put his hand over mine when I tried to pull it off his face, holding it there.

I smiled, letting out a small laugh, and running my thumb over his cheekbone.

Rory jumped down next to me, gagging. "Oh, please stop. You guys make me sick."

Embry reached across me and punched Rory in the hip – resulting in a crunching noise that didn't sound comfortable.

"Son of a bitch!" Rory shouted as I stared wide-eyed at Embry as he pulled back.

"Emb!"

He turned to me, smiling innocently. "Yes, honey?"

I slapped his leg as a response and turned to Rory. "Are you alright?"

Rory nodded as he grimaced, a hand over his hip. "Just fine." He spoke; his voice an octave higher than normal.

I glared at Embry then looked back at Rory. "I'll get you an icepack?"

He shook his head, waving me off. "Nah, I'm already healing." He said and I nodded, placing a hand on his forearm as I stared at him in sympathy.

He sighed dramatically and leaned into me, his head on my stomach. I rolled my eyes at him.

I really feel like a teddy bear at the moment. They all seem to want to lean on me. Either I'm the new favourite teddy bear, or I'm the packs new mummy. I think it's the pregnancy's fault. I'm giving off hormones and smells that probably welcome them all. Freaking _Paul_ came to me the other day for_ relationship_ advice. It was weird. He wanted to know what he should do as Rachel was in a mood with him. Why the hell he though _I'd_ be of help, I don't have a clue. I just ended up telling him to 'stop being a pussy' and go home to her. See? Not much help at all.

"Do you want a matching one to go with that broken hip?" Embry practically growled at Rory and I sighed.

"Embry." He looked at me. "Stop it." He groaned and Rory looked up, grinning, and stuck his tongue out.

Embry looked at me pleadingly, his arm and hand twitching towards Rory. "Just one little hit? Please?" He asked, dragging the word out.

"No."

He frowned shuffling down to lean his head on my shoulder. "You're so mean." He grumbled and I rolled my eyes as he wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

I tried hard not to fall asleep under the relaxing warmth of the two werewolves who were lounging on top of me and I spent the rest of the afternoon, eating and listening to the idle conversation of the pack, imprints, and Laura – who came later, having had a massive bitcho fight with Courtney – who I then very nearly went and murdered. I had a whole plan ready, but Embry wouldn't let me.

I was talking aimlessly with Laura and Rory about something, having felt Embry's eyes on me for the past, like, ten minutes. I looked up at him, hoping he'd just look away if I caught him, but his face remained unchanged. I quickly reverted my eyes back to Laura, who had that look on her face that she knew what I was thinking but wasn't going to bring it up. I already had the blush on my face to show everyone I was uncomfortable under his 'imprint face' gaze.

"That's exactly what we thought, right, Alex?" Laura asked, her and Rory looking at expectantly and I nodded, digging my fingernails into Embry's arm.

If he felt it, he didn't pretend like he usually does.

"And you're fine with that?" Rory asked, an amused smile on his face. I nodded again.

I can't even tell you what they're talking about. My mind went blank a while ago.

I tried to pull Embry closer, burying my face against his bare chest, but he put his hands on my shoulder and one on my neck, holding me there as he continued to stare at me.

Now it was _really _uncomfortable and awkward. It wasn't even really his imprint face – he just looked like we were strangers seeing each other for the first time, and then he got stuck like that, absolutely frozen in place.

I coughed while Laura and Rory started laughing at me but Embry remained unfazed.

"Is he going to kill her?" Laura whispered and Rory let out a loud laugh. I turned and glared at them, my eyes constantly flickering back to Embry who had yet to snap out of it.

"Ah, I'm going into labour!" I shouted and he shook his head, finally coming back to reality.

"_What!?"_ He screamed, wide eyed.

I waved my hand, looking 'innocent'. "Eh? I said nothing."

He looked so confused – it was adorable. "What?"

I shook my head, pulling my lips down in confusion. "What's the matter?"

He rubbed his jaw. "What? But – you – you just – I – you definitely said – Alex?"

I shrugged. "I didn't say anything, did I, Laura? Rory?"

They both rolled their eyes and Embry shook his head. "You're not going into labour then?" he mumbled.

"What? _Labour?_" I asked, feigning ignorance.

He glared at me. "You know I can read through your acts, Alex."

I cleared my throat and shrugged, wrapping my arms around his waist, leaning my head against his shoulder. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He pushed my head away with his, pushing his face against my hair for a moment.

"Lair." He whispered, brushing his lips against my ear. His warm tongue poked the top of my ear, and then I felt his teeth nibbling lightly and I grunted.

I pulled back, glaring at him slightly and he sent me a small smirk and I leant forward, holding his face in my hands and pressing my lips against his, making a loud kissing noise.

With a "mwah!" I pulled back and Laura and Rory shook their heads at me.

"Was that really necessary?" Laura asked while Embry smiled at me. I shrugged.

"Your girlfriends weird." Rory said and Embry's smile grew.

"She's my fiancé. And yeah, she is." He said. "And to be frank, I'm not all _that_ bothered." He said, sarcastically, grinning at me and I rolled my eyes.

He kissed me again and I pushed my cold nose against his cheek. "I love you." I murmured against the soft skin on his cheek.

"I know." He said arrogantly and I bit his cheek. He laughed, rubbing his hand up and down my back. "I love you too."

* * *

**I just spent about twenty minutes writing a massive AN about how sorry I am and the reasons why it's taken me so long to update but then my fuckhead laptop desided to NOT save it when I pressed save. So now I'm angry. I had like another 2000 word long passage, thank you all for your ultimate loveliness.**

**Instead of getting more angry if this doesn't save I'll tell you why I haven't update in notes. Basically, I have been…**

**1) Stressed. 2) Angry. 3) Really angry. 4) Doing and revising for exams. 5) Writing two other fics which will probably never reach 6) A spin off of Alex and Embry's life in ten years – but it's like the opposite of what I'm planning to happen and it's proper full of angst and I duno if you guys would even want to read it. (Tell me if you're interested in reading it and I'll see if I can finish it as a one-shot, also if you're interested in hearing about the other fics :)**

**I also wanted to say thank you all SOO much for the beautiful reviews and for keeping with this story. I only for OVER A HUNDRED readers last chapter! But I did only get like 15 out of you all. I'm supposing it's because you read it and think 'BLERGH'. I know the feeling. I've done it before. You spend like ten minutes of your life reading it and think** **'this pisses me off so bad I'm feeling like chucking my PC out the window', so if this is doing that to you, tell me, even if you just write 'this pisses me off so bad I'm feeling like chucking my PC out the window'. I want you to tell me if this agrivates you, because I'm getting THE most LOVELIEST reviews (Not that I'm complaining!) so I don't want to get bigheaded ;) **

**Thank you all ssooooooooo incredibly much for reading! **

**Song of the chap? This Is An Emergency by The Pigeon Detectives (you'll know it when you hear it!)**

**And apologies for this chap! It's boring and terrible and THE BABY HASN'T EVEN COME YET! I KNOW! BLERGH!**

**Thanks again everyone! Please review!**


	63. Chapter 63 Embry! Somebody stole Alex!

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Sixty-Three

**Alex's POV.  
**

I woke up the next morning, the side of my face squished against his chest, Embry's fingers trailing patterns on my back.

"Morning," Embry laughed as I groaned.

"No," I moaned, "more sleep."

He stroked my hair off of my warm face – it was pretty hot from being pressed against Embry all night. Although I was lying with my butt out like two meters away from him because of my bump, I could still feel his warmth. This bump… I just want to freaking give birth already!

I lifted my head up to look up at him and he breathed out loudly through his nose, brushing his fingers along my cheek. I loved him so much. "You're so beautiful."

I bit his finger. "Please, Emb, it's too early for me to be blushing already." I grumbled, my voice still slightly hoarse from sleep.

He grinned at me, running his hand through my hair. "It's _never_ too early for you to blush." He said, staring at me funnily.

He shuffled down and kissed my forehead. "I love you." I murmured and he smiled, his hand on my neck.

Letting out a loud breath, he then kissed my lips softly. "I love you too. So much."

I leaned my head against his shoulder and he pulled me closer, picking up my arm and wrapping it around his waist. I smiled up at him, giving him a squeeze and a kiss to his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling my face against the side of his chest. I buried my face against his burning skin. He brought his hand up and began playing with my hair. After a couple of minutes I kissed his skin again. He stroked my hair as he spoke. "Alex?"

I made a weird noise as I stuck my tongue out. He raised an eyebrow, an amused look on his face. I licked his nipple and his amused look vanished out the window. He left his hand on my neck and sat up, catching my lips and kissing me deeply. Eventually, and reluctantly, I let him pull away and he flopped down on the pillows. _Our_ pillows – hee hee hee.

He stroked his hands down from the top of my head, over my ears and down my shoulders, to my forearms. He kissed my lips chastely when he leaned forward, but then laid back down. He laughed to himself and I raised an eyebrow.

"Rawr!" I said as I fell down onto him, biting between his pecs.

He held on to my hands, laughing and he kissed my forehead. "Very scary, sweetheart."

I grinned at him. "Why thank you, handsome."

He rolled his eyes and I kissed his skin repeatedly. He smiled as he pushed his fingers in between mine. "I love you, Alex. I can't wait to marry you."

I blushed and smiled slightly, nodding my head to him. He laughed. "You make me horny when you blush." He said and I groaned and dug my nails into his skin, feeling the heat in my cheeks doubling. He laughed loudly in satisfaction.

"Why do you enjoy my discomfort so?" I wailed and he grinned.

"'Cause your discomfort looks really sexy."

"Embry!" I shouted and he laughed. "Do you want me to die from all of the heat rushing to my face too quickly?"

All mirth vanished from his face. "Can that happen?" He asked, wide eyed.

Now, I could go with this and then he'd never embarrass me again. But then that look on his face means I _really _couldn't be able to lie to him. "Erm, no. I don't think so, anyway."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good. 'cause you'd be no fun without your blush."

I glared at him. But that didn't last so I just fell against him. "You're no fun at all." I mumbled. "Ever."

He nodded. "I know. I don't care. You can't get rid of me." He said as he ran his hand down from my back, over my bum and down my thigh.

"I'm sure I could…"

He pulled me closer. "I'd like to see you try." He challenged, grinning at me as I looked up at him through my lashes.

"You're right. Damn you."

Embry smiled, it starting to turn into an 'imprint' smile. "These past few weeks living with you have been some of the best in my life, Alex."

I sighed in content as I snuggled back into my place by his side, under his arm. "Me too, Emb. Me too." His warmth was already making me sleepy.

A few minutes later, I heard his breathing deepen and even out. I laughed quietly, shaking my head at him. He was the one who wasn't going to let me go back to sleep in the first place.

So I just laid, slowly drifting back to sleep as I laid contently on Embry and smiled to myself.

He let out a soft grunt and I propped myself up, staring at his cute little face as he slept. He continued to make sweet noises as he pulled me closer to him and I tried not to laugh. Embry is undoubtedly the most adorable person while he sleeps.

The door opened and my head snapped to the side, my heart nearly coming up through my mouth from shock.

Quil laughed. "Sorry, Alex. I didn't mean to scare you."

I just nodded, letting out a loud breath and then blushing like a maniac and trying to pull the covers over myself, and Embry.

Quil, though, obviously didn't really care about our lack of clothing. "So," he said loudly, taking long strides over to the bed with an evil grin on his face and I shushed him. "But I'm here to wake him up." Quil said, smiling mischievously.

"Aw, but he _just _fell back asleep." I whispered as I turned to Embry and placed my hand on the side of his face. He mumbled something I couldn't really understand and he leaned into my hand.

"We need him at Sam's."

"Need?" I queried and he laughed.

"Yes." He then smirked. "_Embry! Embry! Someone's stole Alex!_" he shouted, jumping up and down, his hands flailing around his body and Embry shot up, trying to get out of bed so fast he fell right of the bed with the loudest thump you've ever heard.

"What? _What_?" Embry screamed shaking terribly, absolute desperation in his voice as Quil fell to the floor laughing. "Why the fuck are you_ laughing? _Quil! I swear to god - I'll fucking kill your ass!"

"Um, Emb?" I said softly, and his head snapped to me as I waved lightly at him.

It was like he deflated and fell onto the bed next to me, holding me tightly.

He started stroking my hair placing soft kisses all over my face. "I'm so glad you came back." He murmured, which set Quil off laughing even harder and I had to let out a laugh.

Embry groaned and glared at Quil, then shook his head, rubbing his face. "You were never really gone were you?" He groaned, his eyes closed.

I bit my lip to stop from laughing and I shook my head. "I was actually slightly on top of you. You pushed me off of you before you fell to the floor."

He groaned and pushed his face against my neck. "I hate you, Quil."

"Aw! Embry!" Quil said sarcastically. "Are _you_ _blushing? _That's _so_ cute!"

"Quil!" Embry shouted, lifting his head up and glaring at him. "I'll show the whole pack those pictures! You know the ones I'm talking about."

Quil's laughter ceased immediately as he looked back at Embry with the same intensity. "You wouldn't dare."

Embry smirked. "You don't seem so sure."

"You promised you wouldn't." Quil said, squinting his eyes at Embry.

"And you said you wouldn't try to embarrass me in front of Alex."

I very nearly let out an 'aw!' at that. Embry is equally as adorable awake as he is asleep. I don't understand why he gets so embarrassed. It's not like I'm ever going to stop loving him, no matter what Quil does. I can't believe I'm talking about how _Embry _gets too embarrassed.

A smile broke out on Quil's face as he seemed to be thinking back. "Good times, good times." He said quietly, shaking his head and I laughed. "Alex doesn't think any less of you – well, she thinks you're a pansy, but she thought that before I said anything, right, Alex?"

I nodded affirmatively at Embry and he groaned. "Why are you even here?" he asked a laughing Quil rudely and I laughed and kissed his lips.

"I'm sorry, baby. I don't think you're a pansy."

He looked up at me, with this sad little pout on his face and I all but melted in his arms. I let out a sort of whimper as Quil groaned at him. "Promise?" Embry asked, trying to discretely stick his fingers up at Quil and I shoved him away, grabbing his fingers in my hand, but I nodded at him anyway.

He grinned at me. "I love you." He said and I hit my forehead against his lightly.

"Okay, guys," Quil said in a dull tone. "I'm getting bored here."

"Go away then." Embry said as his eyes fell down to my lips.

I licked my lips and he grinned as he leaned in.

"Sorry, man, no can do."

Embry groaned as he snapped his head around to Quil. "Seriously, Quil!"

Quil grinned. "Aha, and the amusement returns!"

"Why the hell am I friends with you? _Why? _Why do you get amusement out of my pain?"

Quil grinned. "What _else_ are friends for?"

Embry glared at him then turned to me and got that smile on his face. "Sorry, dude, I'd talk and be 'friends', but Alex appears to still be naked, and, you know…" he said with a smirk as he pushed me onto my side, coming under the covers with me.

I laughed as he pressed his lips to mine, a smile still on his face.

"Oh, hello cock of mine," he said, "I know. You have been inactive for roughly eight hours now. And for that, I'm sorry. But I will make it up to you."

"Oh, that's just _weird_." Quil said, shaking his head with a disgusted look on his face as I laughed and Embry started kissing the place between my neck and collarbone. Pulling the covers up over our heads, he gently nibbled on my skin and I started laughing again. I did _not_ giggle, no matter how much Embry would've tried to convince you.

"For fucks sake, man." Quil moaned.

I bit my lips to stop laughing and put my hand on Embry's chest. "I think you better stop."

Embry placed kisses all over my face. "You _think_ so. You don't want me to, though."

"Sam wants you at his." Quil shouted and Embry started kissing down my neck.

"I don't care. I'm not going."

"Em…" Quil sighed and Embry groaned and sat up again.

"No. I'm just not. He's gunna try and force me into something and I don't want to. He can't make me."

Quil scratched his neck. "He kinda can, you know, what with that might alpha order and everything…"

Embry let out a frustrated noise and shook his head as I tried to sit up, the sheet around me. I don't know why I was. It's not like I had any dignity left to preserve. I leaned my head against Embry's chest and he wrapped his arm loosely around my shoulder.

"Why the fuck is he being such a twat about all of this?" Embry asked in frustration as his hand gripped into a fist on the mattress, his other hand gently stroking my back.

"I don't know, man." Quil said as I grabbed his hand, which he had in a fist, and brought it to my lips. He sighed and leaned his head on top of mine. "Everyone agrees that he should be a little more lax with your wolf time."

Embry nodded against the top of my head as I started playing with his rather large fingers. "If it were any of the guys with a kid on the way, I'd gladly help them out. In fact, if and when the other guys have a girlfriend whose about to pop, I'll personally take on their hours."

"Exactly!" Quil said, "It's not like any of us even care that much – we wouldn't particularly want you to miss the birth of your own fucking child."

A tremor ran through Embry's body, but he seemed to gain control pretty quickly. "He's just sour because it's not him. I bet if their baby had survived he wouldn't give a damn about it."

I snuggled into Embry's side as I stroked his arm.

"It's probably best you don't say that in front of him again, though." Quil said with a slight laugh. "He doesn't appear to take too well to that."

Embry snorted. "I know. He only gets upset because it's true."

"Emb." I said and he looked down at me as I started rubbing his fingers between my palms. "Don't. He has every reason to be bitter. You wouldn't be jumping up and down if the roles were reversed."

He groaned and pushed his face against mine. "Why did you have to spoil it? I was fine bitching about him. Now I feel all guilty and horrible."

I laughed and pressed my lips against his face – well, his nose as it was pushed up against my mouth.

"Alllleex?" Quil groaned and I turned my face to him, kissing Embry's nose again and again.

"Will you please get him to come?"

I grinned. "I sure as hell will, Quil. I just didn't really think you would want to watch."

He looked confused for a minute before he realised what I meant. "Oh dear god, Alex!"

I smirked as Embry smiled at me. "I don't care if Quil watches." He whispered in my ear and I snorted.

"Anyway – as I was saying, Alex." Quil said pointedly and I turned my head to him, trying not to smile. "Can you please drag his ass over to Sam and Emily's? I've been told to use force if I have to. Or to get the rest of the pack to come here." He scrunched his nose up. "But I can't particularly be fucked."

I sighed and turned my head dramatically to Embry. "Uh uh." He said, shaking his head. "Nope." I just stared back at him. "I won't." I didn't say anything, trying not to show my amusement at him as he squirmed. "Stop it, Alex. You can't make me." I raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "Fine." He grumbled with a slight pout and I let out a laugh and he glared at me.

"Yes! Thank you, Alex." Quil said as he flopped down exuberantly on the floor and I laughed.

"Just go see what he wants?" I said and Embry groaned but nodded, leaning his head down, placing a kiss on my shoulder then pressing his forehead against it. I stroked his warm muscled back and moved down to kiss his temple. "You're my bitch." I whispered into his ear.

He gasped and sat up, staring at me wide eyed. I grinned as Quil laughed. "Dude – how the hell could you even _pretend_ to deny that?"

I laughed and Embry shrugged, leaning back against the bed frame and I leaned against him, stretching up and kissing his chin repeatedly.

He laced his fingers with mine and moved his face quickly when I went to kiss his chin once more, catching my lips with his.

"Come on!" Quil shouted. "Now."

Embry groaned as he pushed his forehead against mine. "I don't wanna." He whined and I laughed as I sat back up.

He groaned even louder and pulled me back against him. "No." he said, dragging the word out.

"Come on," I said and he groaned really loudly. "Just to see what he wants?" He added another groan, but did as I asked.

What a freaking mistake.

By the time we got to Sam's house, we already knew something was up. Well, they did, with their super hearing. I, however, still didn't know a thing.

"What does he want?" Embry asked Quil, who shrugged, looking equally as confused and worried.

"I don't know, I wasn't in my wolf form when he told me to get you."

"Guys, hurry up." Sam called as he opened the door.

Embry wrapped his arm around me, pulling me in with him.

"What's going on?" Quil said as we walked through the living room, where everyone was.

"Big fight time." Jared said, standing up and Embry stood back, arms up.

"Uh uh." He shook his head as Sam walked towards him. "No. N – o – p – e. It's not happening, Sam, so don't even think it."

I leant back against the wall, hands on my stomach with a loud sigh. Today was going to be a_ long_ day.

"But we need another man."

"I don't care."

"You'll let a brother die?"

"You'll make me chose over my pack brothers and my imprint and child?"

Sam glared at him. "Just because Alex is pregnant doesn't mean you don't have to fulfil your duties. You can't just ditch them. Everyone else has to work through all of the things happening in their lives."

Embry let out an outraged breath. "None of the others are bringing a fucking _child_ into this world soon! I swear to _god_, Sam, you are fucking _not_ going to be making me miss the birth of my child." It was all awkwardly silent as everyone stood around. "You can't force me to go through that, and you can't force Alex to go through that. It's not fair. How would you like it if Emily had to give birth to your child all alone? You wouldn't be very fucking happy."

Sam started shaking. "You can't just keep putting off patrolling because of this. You don't know when she's going to give birth."

Embry's eyes widened and he tensed his jaw. "This isn't some sort of _excuse, _you dumb ass!"

Sam took a deep breath to stop his shaking, but it didn't work, so he grabbed Embry's shoulder and dragged him outside.

"Well, it looks like the show is carry on outside, ladies and gentlemen." Paul shouted loudly in a bored tone. I rolled my eyes as everyone started filing out.

All of the pack and the imprints are so freaking nosey.

Rory smiled lightly at me and put a hand on my back as we walked out the back door. "It'll be alright, Lex."

I just looked at him and he grinned as Sam shouted; "You _will_ show me respect!" at Embry, who was shaking as well, both of them standing tall and up close to each other.

"Oh, hell." I muttered as Embry snarled at Sam.

"You fucking _know_ how things are for us! You the chances that she goes into labour the minute I'm out the door are _incredibly_ likely!" He screamed and Rory turned to me, nodding.

"I know." I sighed. "He's right."

"You're going, Embry." Sam spat and Embry's body shook.

"No. Jesus Chris! Alex's is _two weeks late! _For the love of god! Why are you even doing this? I don't want to leave her fucking side."

"Why am I doing _what?_ You can't just dump your load on your brothers. You have to work as well. It's only fair. _You are a protector._"

Embry's jaw muscles were so clenched I'm surprised they haven't popped out of his face yet. _And_ Paul and Theo aren't letting me go over to him, which I'm not very happy about.

"He could phase. I don't want that to happen, Alex." Paul said quietly when I started to wobble to try and I help Emb calm down. I frowned at Paul and he grinned.

"_No._" Embry said sternly, pushing Sam in the chest, which resulted in a low growl ripping from him. "I am Alex's lover and a father first, being a protector comes next. And you can't say you wouldn't pick Emily over any one of us."

"You're not picking anything, Embry. There is nothing to pick. Alex hasn't gone into labour. If she had, then of course I wouldn't ask you to come -,"

"Really?" Embry asked incredulously. "Would you really, though? Why? It's not like you've been acting that way before."

Sam glared at him. "I just don't want you skiving off your duties on a whim. You don't know she will go into labour today."

Embry groaned, his eyes popping out of his head as he waved his hands around. "That's what I'm trying to tell you! It's not a _whim!_ Have you not learnt _anything_ from Alex? She will _definitely _go into labour the moment I'm not around!"

Theo stood next to me, and I looked at him. "Interesting, this." He said and I rolled my eyes. He grinned. "You know, because of all this, you won't go into labour today."

"I know. That would be so typical."

He nodded. "So, how are you liking being the centre of attention once again?"

"Fuck off, Theo." He grinned again.

"Just leave it, Embry! You're _coming_, and we have to leave. _Now._" Sam said and Embry growled.

And that is how the rest of the hour was spent. Sam and Embry at each other's throats. And they both phased and started trying to tear the shit out of each other. Again.

It was quite a while later that everyone turned to me. Every single person stood silent, looking at me wide eyed, like I would simultaneously combust at any moment.

"Your waters just broke, didn't they, Alex?" Emily asked softly, wincing.

* * *

**Okayyyy, so I'm ill. I have been diagnosed with a sever case of writers block. Yes, I know. Terrible. So! She's in labor! I know it's terrible, and I'm sorry.**

**Anyone fancy helping me right the actual birth? I have some ideas, but I have not a clue how I'm gunna write it…**

**That's why you were left with this shocking ending.**

**Tell me what you think! PLEASE.**

**Oh, and I've posted a new fic, which I don't appear to have writers block on. It's a Brady/imprint story. Please check it out!**

**Song of the Chapter;**

**Maybe Tomorrow by Stereophonics**

**Thanks for reading, everyone :) Please review, it will make me so happy :) Kimmmz! x**


	64. Chapter 64 Congratulations, It's A

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Sixty-Four

**Alex's POV.**

"Your waters just broke, didn't they, Alex?" Emily asked softly, wincing.

"Oh." I sighed in relief. "Is that what it was? Thank fuck. I thought I'd just wet myself."

They all stared at me in total shock, my calmness freaking them all out. It freaked me out too, to be honest. But the calmness didn't last for long.

"_Can someone go and fucking get Embry, please?"_ I screamed after a couple of minutes of standing there, getting rather uncomfortable under their gazes.

"Yes, right." Jared said, rubbing his head.

"Fuck." Paul said, sighing frustrated as Quil turned to him.

Quil laughed. "Man, you owe me ten bucks!"

Paul shot a worried glance at me and Quil slapped a hand over his mouth as he realised what he said.

"_You bet on my labour? You son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you two!"_ I shouted, about to go on to shout some more stuff at them, but then I felt another contraction.

"Come on, it's okay, Alex." Kim said, taking a grip on my upper arms. "Just _breathe_, okay? Remember to breathe. Focus on that, alright?" she said softly and I nodded, wincing and taking deep breaths.

Everyone seemed a little shocked at that, but I couldn't give a fuck at who was helping me.

"Okay. Rory, James, Lewis, you three go and get Embry. Theo, Quil, you two lift her into the truck and Jared, you can drive us to the hospital." Kim said and they all nodded at her.

The three of them stripped, running into the woods Embry and Sam disappeared into a while ago before phasing.

"What? No! I'm not going to the hospital without Embry!" I said defiantly as Theo started panicking beside me.

Kim smiled at me. "It's okay, Alex. He'll be there in time. We're just gonna get you there. Keep focusing on your breathing."

I shook my head at her, but did as she said.

"Oh shit, Alex. Shit. Shit. Shit." Theo said, pacing as I held onto Quil to keep me up with one hand, the other on my back, which was killing me already. "Oh god, what am I going to do?"

"What are _you_ going to do? _I'm_ the one in fucking labour!" I screeched and Emily slapped Theo around the back of the head.

"Calm down, Alex. This is going to be fine." Emily said, rubbing my back.

"Okay, _I_'ll carry her to the truck." Quil said, rolling his eyes at Theo and picking me up bridal style.

"Urg." I moaned. I will never like being picked up.

"I'll call your midwife. Where's your bag? Collin will go get it." Kim said and Collin frowned, asking what this bag was and why I'd need a freaking bag if I was going into labour.

"Embry's car." I said through deep breaths, trying to calm myself as Quil walked me to Jared's truck.

Jared jumped up into the front as I stared longingly into the woods as Quil buckled me up in the truck. He stepped backwards and I latched onto his hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked angrily. He gulped and got back in the truck with me.

All the others climb on the back. "Okay, ready?" Jared asked and I glared at him.

He looked away and started the truck.

"Wait!" I called as he started driving away; he looked at me worriedly but didn't stop driving. "Someone needs to call Lindsey and Laura."

"Emily's on it," Quil said, motioning with his thumb everyone in the back of the truck.

I shot a glance over my shoulder.

"Oh." I said. It appears everyone's decided to join us.

And yet _Embry's _still not here.

I felt another contraction coming, my body tightening and my blood pulsing through my body so loudly it rang in my ears. I breathed really loudly, clamping down on Quil's hand with mine, digging my nails into his hand. I now realise in movies why they always do that.

It's a shame he's a werewolf, I would have gotten more joy out of seeing him in pain too.

Finally I reached the peak and the pain began to ebb away again and I let out a shaky breath.

I really needed Embry right now. Quil rubbed my arm. "Erm, yes, well done."

I just sighed as I leaned back. "At least you get to meet your child soon, right?" he said and I breathed out loudly, nodding.

That is true.

I tried to stop panicking as Jared, who had been wide-eyed and quite the whole journey, pulled into the hospital.

Emily was the first out, opening to door and she and Paul helped me down. Paul wrapped his arm around me, helping me as I wobbled into the hospital.

"How can I help?" a nurse asked when we walked in.

"Me – labour – now – baby – coming." I huffed out and her eyes widened slightly and she smiled, turning to another nurse and saying something in her ear.

"Embry," I said longingly, trying to turn back to the door as another nurse came through, helping me into a wheel chair and started pushing me away.

"I'll get someone to check on him." Paul said and I nodded, trying to breathe regularly as I was taken into one of the hospital rooms.

"You're lucky," the nurse said softly, "the hospitals not that busy today. Usually we have a couple of births going on in one room."

I gulped for air as I was changed into a hospital gown then helped up onto the bed.

"That's it," the midwife, Marie, said as she rubbed my arms – I didn't even know when she got here. I was a little preoccupied, it seemed. My brain was in overdrive. "Just keep breathing, it'll help."

I nodded, breathing deeply.

Embry…

"Lets see how far along you are, shall we?" the doctor said and I just nodded, trying not completely loose my head.

_Breathe._

"When did you start getting contractions?" Marie asked and I made a pathetic noise.

"I don't know – maybe – I just thought they were Braxton Hicks contractions, you know? I can't remember when they started – and then they got worse and I panicked and then my water broke and then I _really _panicked and –"

"Calm down, Alex." My head snapped up to Lindsey as a nurse brought her through with _the _bag.

She held my hand tightly in hers and she smiled her gently smile. "Everything's going to be fine, you hear me?" she said softly and I nodded at her, gasping for breath.

She stroked my hair out of my face as I panted.

"Just-" she started and I nodded.

"Keep breathing. Gotcha."

She laughed as I gulped nervously. "These things take time, Alex. You have time to calm down."

I nodded to her again, although I couldn't get myself to calm down, no matter how hard I tried.

She raised her eyebrow and I bit my lip and opened my mouth to say something and she laughed.

"I didn't think you'd be the type to relax." She said and I shook my head.

"Me neither."

She smiled. "Now, where the hell is Embry? All of that lot," she motioned with her head outside the door, "are going bonkers outside. Running around like headless chickens, they are."

I let out a laugh. "More panicky than me?" She nodded feverously. "Gosh." I said and she smiled.

I felt another contraction and gripped onto my thighs, my breaths coming out _very _quickly.

"Okay, you're doing great, Alexandra." Dr. Madison said, his gentle voice calming me much like Lindsey's. "About four centimetres dilated. Really, you're doing so well. Just keep going like this."

I nodded to him.

All I could think about was Embry. I really just needed him here. _Really _needed him. More than anything.

What if something went wrong? What if there were complications? What if – I don't even know! All I knew was that I couldn't deal with it alone if anything bad happened.

Hell, I don't even think I can deal with this if it all goes smoothly. I just wanted to feel his hands on mine, hear his beautiful voice, his warm breath against my skin. He had an affect on me that was millions of times better than both Lindsey's and Dr. Madison's did.

"He promised he'd be here." I said, breathing loudly.

"Then he'll be here, honey." Lindsey said and I shook my head.

"What if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen. He will be here, don't you worry. I saw that brother of yours leaving to go find him. From the look on his face I doubt _Bin Laden_ wouldn't follow him wherever he wanted him to go."

I smiled at her, letting a sort of breath of relief. "I hope you're right."

I really wanted to see him.

"Oh, god. Where _is _he?" I moaned. How can I attempt at trying to be controlled, when I'm worrying so much.

"Shh, honey." Lindsey said, stroking my hair. "He promised you he'd be here, so he'll be here. Didn't he tell you he'd never break another promise to you? I saw what he was like after what happened the last time he broke a promise, Alex." She said and I felt guilt overtake me, knowing she was talking about after I tried to kill myself. "And believe you me, he is not going to be breaking another promise to you."

I nodded, closing my eyes and trying to stop freaking out.

Normal. Normal. Normal. Everything is going to be normal. Do not freak out.

It really should have felt awkward, to be in labour with just Embry's mom there but it really wasn't, after living with her for quite some time and – NO!

_No, no, no, no!_

I said 'mom', not 'mum'.

Please, god, no! Say it aint so!

It's because I've been crowded by so many Americans. Everywhere I go, there they are, speaking their Americanisms. I want to speak _properly. _Proper English. Not the silly ways of Americans.

When my child is born, I'm going to teach them to speak _properly._

It was _quite _a few hours later and I had just gone through the most painful contraction yet when Embry entered the room, looking frantic.

"Embry!" I shouted as he ran to me. "Where the _fuck _have _you_ been?" I screamed as he pulled my hand into his.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, baby. So, so sorry." He brought my hand to his lips, kissing my knuckles and then he leaned in, kissing my lips chastely.

"Arg, don't kiss me!" I moaned. I was already quite sweaty, frustrated and I was very angry. "_You_ are not coming anywhere close to me for _quite_ a while!"

His eyes widened and he looked like he shat himself.

"What?" he breathed.

"You! This is your fault! And you haven't even _been _here!" I shouted at him and Marie passed him a cold flannel. He wiped my face, the coldness calming me and making me feel more relaxed quite quickly.

"Come on, Alex. You're doing great. Just think about your child, it'll all be worth it." She said, sending a sympathetic look towards Embry who was looking _very_ guilty and _very_ upset.

"I'm sorry, baby. So, so, so, so sorry." He kissed my temple as I felt another contraction coming. I squeezed his hand hard, closing my eyes tightly.

He stroked my face. "I love you. Come on, my love. You're doing great."

I was proper panting now. "So well." he said, stroking the back of my hand with his thumb as I squished his hand in mine.

"That's it, sweetheart." He had his spare hand on my back, rubbing circles that helped lessen the pain.

I couldn't really think at all during the contractions.

Eventually it passed and I could tell that I was near.

Embry looked like he was in worse pain than I was.

"You're so close now, Alex. You're eight centimetres dilated. Just keep going as you are, you're doing brilliantly." Dr. Madison said.

Embry smiled at me, rubbing my back quicker. "Are you excited?" he asked. "I'm excited. Really excited."

I couldn't help but force a small smile at him. I badly wanted to start shouting at him, but I couldn't do it. He looked like a little kid at Christmas. He was bouncing up and down, his eyes wide and sparkling with excitement and eagerness.

"Arg, can't I just push now?" I asked desperately and Dr. Madison smiled at me.

"You're not quite ready yet. I'll tell you when to push." He said and I nodded.

I closed my eyes, trying to get a grip again when I remember that I still hadn't gotten an explanation from Embry.

"Where exactly where you?" I hissed to Embry as he pushed my wild hair out of my face.

"It doesn't matter now, baby-cakes."

I glared at him and he gulped. "We, umm, got caught up with some vampires. It was just Sam and I to begin with, so I couldn't really just leave him. And then the others came and it sort of went into a war and I couldn't then get away because there were quite a few vampires but we finally managed to kill them." He murmured quietly into my ear so noone else would hear. I know he didn't want to be talking about this, but he also knew that I'd kill him if he didn't. "As soon as I could I got here. I'm _so _sorry. You won't believe how sorry I am. The thought of missing this…" he shivered and I saw the truth in his eyes.

I nodded, stroking his arm quickly, trying to calm myself. Even just Embry's presence helped calm me quite a lot. I pulled at him, wanting to feel him closer to me.

He kissed my forehead, but turned around. I whimpered. I felt safe with him near me and I desperately wanted that comfort back.

He was just getting a bottle of water out _the_ bag and he put it to my lips, basically bottle-feeding me. I rolled my eyes but let him.

"Practising?" I asked and he grinned, rubbing my back again after I took another long gulp of water.

He trailed his fingers down my jaw; bring them down to stroke my stomach. "I love you."

I stared up into his beautiful eyes. "I thought you weren't gonna make it." I whispered and Embry kissed my head.

"I promised, did I not? And I told you I would prove to you my promises meant something."

I smiled at him.

I don't know how much longer it was until Dr. Madison finally said the words that I was waiting to hear.

"You can push on the next contraction, Alex. You're now fully dilated."

I nodded, breathing in and out loudly.

Embry grinned madly, but nervously at me as he gently rubbed my back and linked his fingers through mine.

He squeezed my hand reassuringly as I focused on breathing, trying to block out the masses of worry in my head.

"Oh my god, oh my god." He whispered frantically but smiled at me, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Okay, Alex. Take a deep breath, and then when you feel the contraction coming I want you to start pushing, okay?" Dr. Madison said and I nodded.

Blood was pumping ferociously in my ears and I could all but hear my heart beating in my chest. I was so nervous, but as I felt the contraction coming, I tried not to think about it all. The lovely gave me some gas and air, and I very nearly kissed her. I sure do love that stuff. She kept giving me the mouthpiece before each contraction. It helped ease the pain, but it still hurt.

I took a deep breath, gripped onto Embry's hand and pushed as hard as I possibly could.

"Yes, okay, Alex. That's it, keep going." Dr. Madison said as Embry stared wide-eyed at me.

The contraction passed and Embry wiped my brow, breathing about as heavily as I was.

"I want you to keep doing exactly as you are, okay?" Dr. Madison said and I nodded, breathing deeply.

I felt another contraction and did exactly the same thing. At first I was trying not to make as much noise, as I knew it would upset Embry to think I was in pain, but after a while I gave up on that, just focusing on trying to get my baby out.

I don't know how much time passed, I do know that I was in rather a lot of pain and was thoroughly knackered. I stayed with it, with the help of Embry and when the doctor finally said, "Alex, you're crowning. Only a couple more pushes to go," I felt another rush of adrenaline, keeping me going.

Embry was now looking incredibly stunned and guilty, but I just squeezed down on his hand, practically screaming as I pushed.

"Holy shit." Embry murmured, trying to control his own breathing.

I was groaning through the next contraction when suddenly a baby's cry sounded in the room.

I froze, listening to make sure I was hearing right as I dug my nails even harder into Embry's hand.

I pushed harder on the next contraction until my baby was finally out, and was delivered onto my chest.

"Congratulations, mommy and daddy; it's a boy." A nurse said, smiling up at us. "Time of birth is 21:47." But I wasn't even really listening after that word left her mouth… boy.

It's a boy.

My mouth was hanging open as I stared down at my child. My son.

"Would daddy like to cut the cord?"

Embry turned to him; his eyes still as wide as saucers and he looked at Dr. Madison if he'd just asked the most incredulous question. But with his mouth still hanging open, tears in his eyes, he walked forward and did as Madison said as I stroked my sons cheek staring down at his angelic face.

Marie wrapped him in towels, wiping the mucus and clearing his airways, as Embry stood absolutely frozen, the only movement was his chests rising and falling heavily.

As Marie washed my son, I was cleaned down as well, although I can barely remember anything, I just wasn't focused on anything other than my son. Finally – although it wasn't that long at all – I was placed back on a bed and my son was placed back in my arms.

It was truly an indescribable feeling. After so long, so many hours of labour, to finally have my son in my arms – to finally meet him after nine months of carrying him, nine months of waiting for his arrival. I held him against my chest, the amount of love for my child overwhelming me.

To hold your child for the first time ever… it was phenomenal. I know some woman say how it's amazing, but I truly didn't realise how unworldly it felt. You really couldn't describe it.

I let out a loud breath and kissed my sons forehead and turned to Embry.

He sniffed and wiped at a tear that fell from his eye. I smiled brightly at him.

"Would you like to hold your son?" I asked quietly and softly, the words sounding so bizarre and new to me.

A smile started to spread on his face until it vanished suddenly, a look of horror replacing it.

"What if I – what if I hurt him? Or squish him or something?" he asked desperately, his voice as low as mine had been, almost lower as he held out his big hands, his eyes wide and panicky.

I smiled at him, shaking my head. "You won't, Embry."

I could already feel the massive amount of protectiveness I had for my child – I mean, even when he was getting cleaned up, I couldn't help but worry obsessively for that short time – but I knew Embry wouldn't hurt him. I trusted Embry above everyone else… apparently, I trusted him more than he trusted himself.

He nodded, taking a deep breath and copied how I had my arms, and how Marie showed him, and I gently passed him our son.

A breathtaking smile spread across Embry's face. It felt so surreal; to know that I'd just brought our child into this world. Embry's eyes flickered to me and he smiled madly down at me.

"Hey there, little guy." He said to our son. I put a hand on his arm, smiling exhaustedly, but happily.

Embry bent down and I leaned my head against his as we stared down at our son. I stroked his cheek again, not daring to breathe.

I gently slipped my thumb into his hand as Embry slowly rocked him. "Hello," I whispered, my eyes blurring again as I once again that day shook my head, the tears falling down.

Embry looked at me, his imprint face on. "I love you so much, Alexandra. Thank you." He whispered and I smiled.

I was so tired, but as I stared down at our son, I couldn't force myself to close my eyes.

"You know," I said to Embry as I leaned my head against his shoulder when he sat down on the bed. "He kind of looks like you. Just not as chubby."

I tilted my head to look up at Embry, who rolled his eyes but smiled.

I laughed, holding on to my son's small hand.

My son.

I was a mother.

I wiped the tear that had fallen down my face on Embry's shoulder.

I had never thought that this day would come. I'd spent all those years believing I was infertile, and now, here I was, staring down at _my son._

Embry kissed my forehead then brought our son up to kiss his forehead as well.

"How does it feel," Embry asked, his voice hoarse from emotion, "being a mother?"

I sniffed as I stroked the soft skin on my baby's hand. "How does it feel being a father?"

He grinned. "Pretty damn good."

I laughed. "Perfectly worded."

Emb and me sat like that for a while, taking it in turns to hold our son as we talked to him and Marie helped me breast-feed him for the first time. That was, however, until a harassed looking nurse came in.

"There are some people – big people – who want to know what's going on. They say they're friends and family… there's a lot of them. They can't all come in – there is definitely _not_ enough room in here – and I think they're getting quite aggravated." She said, although flustered, a kid smile on her face and we laughed.

"I'll go tell them the good news?" Embry offered and I nodded to him, both of us smiling madly still.

He kissed our sons head and kissed my lips – taking his time on doing both and he stood, staring at us for a while.

* * *

**Embry's POV.**

Don't ask me how it felt to watch the birth of my child. Or what it was like to see my son, to see the love of my life holding my son. I just couldn't find the words to explain it.

It was phenomenal, magical. It really was totally indescribable.

It was… seeing Alex bringing life to this world… it was amazing. She was _so_ strong, so very, very, _very_ strong. And to see, hear and smell _my _son… to know that _I_'d created him, that he was mine and Alex's… it was beautiful. He was ours and just ours. Forever.

I couldn't even think straight as I stared down at his tiny little – well, his kind of chubby face.

I said a quick goodbye to them both as I walked – fine, I _skipped_ into the waiting room. I only did it as it was quicker and I want to get there quickly. Any time away from them was making my heartache.

I walked in and all of the voices stopped and they all stared at me, waiting for the answer.

My grin surely couldn't have been bigger.

"It's a boy!" I shouted and they all went mad, tackling me to the floor, shouting congratulations and paying off bets to each other.

The guys all grinned at me, punching me in the arm and saying, once more, their congratulations and I stood up, itching to get back to my wife-to-be and son.

"Okay," I said, trying to get their attention as they all started talking loudly about stuff. I seriously don't know how many people are here. "All of you can't, obviously, come in at once so you'll have to come in groups."

"Well, me first." Laura said, "I'm auntie." She grinned as the guys groaned at her.

"I'm uncle." Theo said as I started edging backwards.

"I'm grandmother." My mom said, sending me a wink.

"I'm grandfather."

Well, that was unexpected.

I wasn't even sure Alex's father would show.

"Right-o!" I sang, starting to skip back to the room. "Follow me!" I called over my shoulder.

"Shouldn't you act all masculine now you're a father?" Theo asked as he caught up with me.

I grinned, giving him a twirl. "Not when I'm so happy. I'll start being a man soon."

Alex's loud laughter told me we were back in the room. I grinned at her, not even embarrassed that Alex saw me do that.

Today was one of the best days of my life.

There was a loud chorus of 'awe's from Laura and my mom.

I walked around and kissed Alex's temple.

"Can I hold him?" Laura asked, still looking in awe at him.

Alex looked dubious at first, like she was having some internal battle. I don't think anyone else noticed, but I did. She handed our son over, though.

I think I knew why. I mean, I was already very protective of him. Like I was of Alex. I think it's the imprint, he's a part of Alex, and so I instantly have that tie to him, along with the fact that he's my son. But anyway, I could tell that Alex was very protective of him. And she doesn't trust people very well at all. So if she can't trust people with herself, she's going to have trouble trusting them with her son, right? I understood it.

There are some mothers who aren't able to let anyone else hold their child, isn't there? I could see why. They spend nine months, independently carrying their child, always protecting and keeping them safe, never being without them. And then after the whirlwind of emotions that comes with birth, they then have to give someone else _their _child. It seemed absurd, even to me.

"Whoa!" Laura said as she took him, smiling down at him. "You sure are one big fella."

"He weights nine pounds fifteen ounces." I said as I grinned proudly, pulling Alex to my chest as she hugged herself, smiling.

"Jesus, Alex!" Theo said, "How the hell did you even get him _out_?"

She laughed happily, staring at our son as Laura bounced him up and down. The proud – borderlining smug – smile not leaving my face as I squeezed Alex tightly in my arms.

"So," my mom said, smiling excitedly. I don't even know how she got out the waiting room from the delivery room. I was pretty sure she'd been next to Alex when I entered. "What's his name?"

Alex looked up at me and we both smiled.

"Aaron Nathaniel Call." She said and I could feel my heart exploding. I'd assumed she was going to give our child her last name. We'd agreed on the first and middle name – Nathaniel meaning 'gift of god'. Alex didn't like what it meant, but she agreed with me that it was a nice name. I thought it suited him, considering he was a miracle, but Alex is an atheist. Anyway, I thought she'd give him her maiden name, Mikes, at least until we got married.

Fuck, I love her.

My mom smiled brightly as she took him from Laura. "Aaron." She said, staring down as she gently swayed with him. "I like it."

"So do we." I said, kissing Alex fully on the lips.

I stroked her hair out of her face. I know Alex thinks she looks bad – I can tell by the look on her face – but to me, she looks so much more beautiful. I think it's because she just gave birth to my child, but I don't think she could ever look any more stunning.

"I love you." I whispered, kissing her face and she grinned madly at me, then her jaw hit the ground as her dad took little Aaron from my mom.

He walked over and started talking to Alex, so I politely walked away to give them time to speak.

Theo stood next to me as Laura and my mom talked animatedly about baby clothes or something.

"I think I'll reserve punching you in the face for special occasions." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him, as he stared at Alex as she smiled down at Aaron in her father's arms.

"_Why?"_ I asked, really quite shocked.

"You make her happy." He stated simply. "More happy than I've ever seen her."

I smiled to myself as I looked at her. "I hope so."

He clapped my shoulder awkwardly before walking over to Alex.

"Ah!" My mom cried as she came to me, hugging me tightly. "My little boys a father!"

I laughed nervously, really hoping that Alex didn't hear me being referred to as my moms 'little boy'.

Mom pulled back, putting her hand on my cheek. "I'm so proud of you, son." She smiled, her eyes brimming with tears. "My grandson's so beautiful." She announced happily and I grinned.

"Oh yeah." I said, grinning arrogantly and Alex laughed, her eyes connecting with mine.

Eventually they had to leave to send in some others, as apparently they were getting angry, according to the flustered nurse that they now seemed to be using as a messenger.

"What did your dad say?" I asked her when they'd left the room.

She grinned as she held Aaron out in front of her. "Surprisingly, something _nice._"

I laughed and nodded. "Today is a good day."

Effie, Leah, Quil and Jacob came in next.

We hadn't noticed to begin with as we were talking to Aaron. That was until we heard the click of a camera, causing Alex to groan loudly.

"Effie!" she moaned, "I'm totally burning that."

Effie shrugged, grinning as she walked towards us. "The girls and Josh made me. May I?"

Alex rolled her eyes at Effie, but handed our Aaron over to her.

He was then passed around everyone and they gave us their 'It's a boy!' balloons. They must have bought them, like, two minutes ago at the little shop.

"_So…_" Quil said, grinning, "who's godparents?"

I grinned. "Whoever makes me the most food over the next few month."

Alex laughed and slapped my stomach as the others rolled their eyes at me.

Alex really has made everyone sarcastic.

And I love it.

So then everyone else took it in turns, coming in and saying hello to Aaron. Even Kim, who I hadn't even thought would turn up, considering their past. But Alex was like, proper thanking her for everything. It appears they've patched things up. How, I don't know. I'll ask her later.

Alex was so tired, though. She was literally falling asleep by the time the pups of the pack were in here.

I couldn't take the stupid grin off of my face, though.

Today had been a long, long day. But it was definitely one of the best of my life.

* * *

**AAAH! Little Aaron is here! So, who called it? Who thought they were having a boy? Originally I planned for it to be a girl, but then I got a bunch of people saying they thought it was a boy, and I changed my mind :L**

**How is it? I tried to make it as real as possible. And I know you guys have been looking forward to this for a while, and I know it's been a _really_ long wait, so I'm sooooo sorry, but I didn't have a clue what to write. PLEASE tell me what you thought of this, I'm really nervous for this chapter. I wrote it in the whole of yesterday. I just sat down and thought 'Right. Do it. Now.' and I just wrote. It took a _while_ though, and I wasn't finished till past 1am, and then I realised my internet had decided to break down on me, and I couldn't be bothered to go sort it out, so you had to wait till today. Sorry!**

**_Disclaimer –_ I have to say that I own practically nothing of this. A MASSIVE thank you to _megs was here, lionandthelamlove7 _and especially _Just Keep Reading xxx_, for all of your help and for the ideas that I stole of you guys. You have been such a help :)**

**Thanks so much for reading everyone, and I'm literally BEGGING you to review!**

**Song of the Chapter:**

**(You're) Having My Baby by Paul Anka**

**Sorry, I couldn't help it.**

**And to _AA1991_- Yep :L I know, silly, silly Sam.**


	65. Chapter 65 I Fucking Love My Life

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Sixty-Five

**Alex's POV.**

Two days – and a hell of a lot of visitors later – we were released from hospital.

It was three in the morning and I was currently walking Aaron up and down the hallway. I rubbed his back as I sang some random little lullaby. I know. I _sang, _weird. I _really _hate singing, but Noreen – a mother of four whom I met at the hospital – says that I _have _to. It seemed to work though. Aaron always seemed to fall asleep quicker when I did. And boy does he sleep. Literally _always._ He spends more time sleeping than the pack conjunctively spends eating.

I grinned as I kissed his forehead. I love his smell. It's a really nice baby smell.

It's amazing how much I love him. He's two weeks, and it's still really overwhelming, the amount of love I had for my son already. His small hand was against my chest as I gently rocked him while walking.

I don't think I'll ever get used to just being able to hold him. It's surreal how mind-blowing happy just seeing his face makes me feel. Just small things like holding him against me, having his small fingers curl around my finger, having him look into my eyes… it all makes my heart explode with happiness.

Just watching him sleeping as well… I just can't explain it. Me and Emb sometimes just watch him sleep. Aaron looks a little like Embry. He has his little dimpled chin. It's _so_ cute.

It's so weird, but yet so amazingly extraordinary to look at our son_._ _Our son_.

To know that we will have him, for the rest of our lives. Watch him grow up, watch everything that will later define him as a person happen, to be a part of that… it's fucking brilliant. That we're the sole people he relies on, that over every other person in the world, he is ours and relies on us for everything. It's weird to think when he's our age we'll be, like, thirty-three. That's so strange. That really is weird to think about.

After a while of walking he fell asleep, so I started back to our bedroom. As I walked through the door I saw Embry just lying there with his hands behind his head. He smiled at me as I walked in and I grinned. I put Aaron in his cot, stroked his head and the small amount of soft hair on his head before I crawled into bed with Embry.

He kissed me hard on the lips and I fell down against him. This has to be the first time since we got back from the hospital that we've both been awake at the same time at night. "Did we wake you up?" I whispered as he grinned down at me, moving his hands to start stroking my arms.

He shrugged and kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning my head against his chest.

"You should try and sleep, Lex. You know he'll be up again in about an _hour_." He said softly, running his hand through my hair.

I kissed his Adams apple. "I love you."

He grinned and bent his head to kiss my nose. "I love you more. Now, sleep. You look so tired it's breaking my heart."

I laughed softly and squeezed him. "I love you the mostest." I mumbled against his skin.

I looked up to see him smiling. He stroked my face. "_Sleep_, you little liar."

"If that wasn't such a tempting invitation, I'd kick your arse."

He stroked my back, which was covered in one of his t-shirts, which I stole – hee hee hee! It's a shame that he doesn't particularly care because I was proper sneaky about it.

"You still sound so English." He whispered, his voice amused.

"I know. I don't want to sound as ridiculous as you lot." I mumbled. "I'd kick your _ass._"

He buried his face against my hair to muffle his laughter. "Okay, now even _you _know that was a terrible attempt at my accent."

"I know. Noone can truly capture the beauty of it." I said in a sarcastic tone and he pretended to be offended – even though he knew full well that I loved his voice more than anything.

I yawned loudly and he sighed. "Sorry, I'll keep quiet now." he said and I moved down to lay next to him, leaning my head against his arm, which was just below my pillow.

"Okie-dokie."

I could already feel myself drifting off to sleep, but I knew that Embry was gonna say something.

"Aaron totally smiled at me today."

I grinned to myself. I propped myself up on my elbows to look at Embry. He had his little imprint smile on. I laughed quietly.

I pinched his cheeks. "Who _couldn't_ smile at that beautiful little face?" I cooed, rubbing his cheeks.

He smiled brightly at me, putting his hands over mine. "My thoughts exactly."

"You realise he was probably just breaking wind?"

He jabbed me in the side of head – _very_ lightly, mind you. "Don't burst my bubble, you bitch." I laughed and kissed his lips.

"Don't you hate it when people grab your cheeks?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I hate it when _other _people do it. I don't care when you do it." He said I mumbled 'I wonder why' but he ignored me. "I don't hate anything that you do to me."

I shrugged. "That's 'cause you're a weirdo."

"I know. And this weirdo thinks you need to sleep." He said and pushed my head down.

Flopping down on him, I fell asleep practically instantly as I leaned my face against his chest.

But that wasn't after I heard Embry whisper, "I love you."

I may not be getting lots of it but I've been falling asleep with a smile on my face every time I get a chance to sleep. It's definitely far from easy, being a mother, but it is one million and a half percent worth it.

* * *

**Embry's POV.**

Two weeks. Aaron is _two weeks_ old. I don't think I'll ever manage to get rid of the massive smile that forms on my face whenever I think about him. Time has just flown past _so _quickly.

Alex has been great, too. I knew she'd be a fantastic mother. I just _knew _it. I know that a lot of the time the father gets left out a lot, and I can understand that, but Alex is just so great about everything. I mean, Alex and Aaron, they had an instant bond, what with Alex carrying him for nine months, and he grew accustomed to her voice and I know I couldn't compete with that. And in loads of the baby books we were given they spoke about how mother and child would 'only have eyes for each other', which, again, I understand and they sort of are like that, but Alex always lets me do stuff, let me have time to bond with him.

Have time to bond with my son. _My son._

I feel like the proudest guy _ever _saying that. And to know Alex is the mother… that she chose _me_ to have her child with… it makes me insanely happy.

What doesn't make me insanely happy is that I had to go back to work. Dave's been really fantastic and – well, really it's all been down to his wife, Sarah, but I digress – he's has given me too weeks off of work. That's more than fucking Sam. I got ten days off of patrolling. I was rather… miffed. He's meant to be my 'brother' and yet freaking Dave is better.

Though, to be fair, he and Sarah do have a lot of children, so they can kind of empathise. Sam, he just _really _doesn't understand what this is like for me.

I really didn't want to leave them alone. Ever. So now, having to regularly spend so much time away from the two people who mean so much to me… and after being able to spend so much time with them, I'm _really _gonna miss it. I mean, work is usually just me counting down the time till I could see Alex again, but now I _also_ had Aaron to worry over.

It feels like… a double imprint or something. I finally _really _understand what it's like for Quil and Jacob. It doesn't feel at all like with Alex, and yet the insanely strong urge to protect him is still there. Alex _and_ _Aaron_ were now my reasons for living -- my gravity. I know Alex was always a little freaked out by the baby imprints, and even being able to read their thoughts doesn't truly some up how it feels. Now I really know and understand it. I can now finally declare happily that my best friends aren't paedophiles.

Isn't it great?

Anyway, I can't leave them alone. Like, barely ever. I don't want to. I've contemplated retiring from being a wolf more than once. But then, when I stop being a werewolf, I also loose all my mad skills. And that means I then won't be able to protect Alex and Aaron as well. And I would rather die than leave them unprotected. Especially with the way that Alex attracts danger. Having anyone _but _a super werewolf boyfriend for Alex seems silly. She doesn't think it at all, but she majorly needs protecting.

Alex says she doesn't want me to stop being a werewolf in case that means that the imprint bond breaks. I rolled my eyes so much at that it physically hurt.

I heard Dave's laughter from above me and I rolled back out from underneath the car slowly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You realise you've checked the clock about ten times in the last minute?" he called from his place at the hood of another car and I grinned.

"My bad."

He laughed. "Don't worry, kid… It gets easier with time, you know."

I nodded, rolling back under the car. "Before you know it they'll be grown up and having kids of their own."

"And I'll still be under this bloody car."

"What? Did you cut yourself?"

I snickered to myself. "No, sorry. It's my girls fault, her silly little English words are wearing off on me."

I smiled to myself, thinking back to the slightly similar conversation I had with her last night.

"Why would they-? Never mind."

I laughed. "Tell me about. Half of the time I get so confused at some of the things she comes out with. And then I end up saying it!"

"Yeah, you should really stop that. It sounds cute with her accent, but makes you sound ridiculous."

I laughed loudly.

About a half hour later I sighed happily. "Finally! I am finished, dearest Dave."

"Don't ever call me that again, son."

I just grinned at him as I stretched and turned to look at the clock.

Aw, hell. I have another _forty minutes _till I get off.

"You can head home now, Embry."

I whipped round to him, wide eyed and a smile already on my face. "Really?"

He nodded. "First days always the worst. And you've not got much else to do today so you might as well. Tell Alex I said 'hello' and that my missus wants her round for dinner sometime again."

"Thank you!" I called, already jogging out the door.

"Don't think letting you off early is going to be a regular occurrence, though!" he shouted and I grinned as I jumped in my car.

I really should just run home. If it wasn't for the fact that there are quite a few roads going through the route to our house through the forest, I would. It's really not that far, the garage is on the side of Forks closest to La Push, but I can't cross the road as a wolf, can I? Not only will that lead to the whole of Forks going mental about seeing such an overgrown animal, I might also get _hit_! By a _car._ I suppose I could always phase back and walk across…

Eh. Oh well.

I was practically bouncing as I ran down our driveway.

Our driveway. To our house. Where I lived with my family.

Mad.

It's absolutely fucking mad.

I'd always imagined having this with Alex, but at seventeen it really makes me smile.

I'm so young, and yet I've got everything I'll ever want.

Well, I also want to marry Alex, but I know we will get married in time. I don't care when; I know we don't exactly have the money, and I want it to be perfect for her. I personally don't care what our wedding is like, as long as I'm there and she's there and at the end of the day we share a last name, I'm fucking happy. But I know girls always dream about big white weddings, so I don't care when.

And I also wanted more kids. I still do… but now I'm not so adamant on it… I think. Although watching the birth of Aaron was phenomenal, watching Alex in so much pain made my blood run cold. And to know that it was _my _fault… that really didn't sit well with me. I don't know if I would want to see her in pain again. I know mothers say that the pain is worth it, but I don't know if I could willingly go through seeing her in pain, let alone willingly _put _her through pain.

But then I see Aaron's face and I think about when I held him for the first time, I think about him growing up and all the things we can do together and my mind just goes off, and I can't stop thinking about having other kids. Maybe she could have caesarean or some _major _pain relief. Yeah, that would be better.

I opened the door and smiled madly when I saw Alex sitting on the couch, her arms wrapped around Aaron. Okay, yeah. I think I'm back to being adamant about more children now. Maybe we could have a girl as well. Although I don't think I want just _one _more.

A big smile crept on her face as I shut the door and strode over to her. My heart swelled, knowing _I _was the reason for her smiling – for her happiness.

I kneeled on the sofa next to her, taking her face in my hands and I kissed her forcefully. She smiled at me, kissing me softly again when I pulled away.

I stroked the top of Aaron's head gently. "How long has he been out of it?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"About three hours now." She whispered back in an amused tone and I looked at her, eyebrow raised in surprise. "I know. This _has _to be the longest he's ever slept in one go before."

I nodded in agreement, a smile creeping onto my face as I leaned my head against hers, kissing her forehead gently, and repeatedly.

She giggled after the one-hundredth kiss.

"I missed you so badly today." I murmured against her face.

She kissed me. "Not as bad as I missed you, honey bun."

I shook my head exuberantly and she nodded in the same sort of way. I smiled brightly and kissed her.

"How was today? Your first day of being a mother alone?"

She smiled sadly and leaned her head against mine. "It… – I missed you." She settled for, and I held her tightly, staring down at Aaron's innocent, peaceful little face while he slept.

I pressed another firm kiss to her temple. "God I love you, Alex." I murmured and she smiled and nudged me with her head.

"I'm kinda fond of you too, my love."

Grunting, I started to haul my ass off the sofa. "What do you want for tea, babycakes?"

As if by fucking magic, Emily and a couple others walked in, her holding a dish full of the loveliness that is lasagne.

If I wasn't slightly repelled by the idea, totally in love with Alex, and Emily wasn't married to Sam, I would marry her.

"You, Emily Uley, just stole my fiancés heart." Alex said and Emily laughed.

I just stood there, grinning at the lasagne. I freaking love lasagne.

It always tastes _much _better when Alex makes it, though.

I freaking love Alex.

"How is my favourite little nephew?" Leah said as she took Aaron from Alex, who had stood.

She walked over and leaned into me, wrapping her arms around my waist as she spoke to Emily and Leah as the couple of guys crashed on our sofa.

The girls walked through to the kitchen and I followed, because I'd already been so far away from Lex and didn't really want to choose much time away from her, and also, the smell of lasagne was sort of leading me.

"I am _so_ his aunt." Leah said with an eye roll. "Embry's my pack brother, right? Plus Theo is and he's Alex brother…" she trailed off as her and Alex's eyes widened.

"Oh my god. No." Alex said, her arms slipping from around me. I pulled her tighter against my side, not really seeing what great conclusion they'd arrived at.

Leah stared at us wide eyed. "You're related."

Alex was already on the other side of the kitchen, her hands covering her face. "Huh?" I asked. I really don't see what they're going on about.

"You and Theo are pack brothers right? And Alex is Theo's sister, so that means she's _your _sister too! It's all in the Quileute genes! You're practically _brother _and_ sister!"_

Alex was practically gagging behind her hand now, shaking her head and her eyes were as wide as Leah's.

She looked at me. "Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew!"

Wow. That's really damaged my ego.

Alex took Aaron from Leah, holding his head against her neck. "Don't listen to her, baby! You are not an inbred child. No. That's _so_ wrong."

I tried to walk towards her but she ran away from me.

"Alex, stop being stupid. Come here."

"No! You could be my _relative_!"

I rolled my eyes. "You're not. Now get your ass over here." I took another step towards her and she hid behind Leah, who was laughing as well as looking a little bit disgusted. This is all her fault.

It's not true, me and Alex aren't related, and now I get to feel all shitty. I mouthed that I hated her to her, but she just laughed.

"It makes sense! If Theo has the gene and you have the gene then you come from the same ancestors!"

"Theo and you must come from one ancestor, and I came from another. Our lines don't mix. We're not related in any way. Stop running away from me."

"How can you say that? You know it's not true! You're both ascendants from Taha Aki! Oh my god, I can't believe I didn't realise this earlier! That's so gross."

"And _everyone's _ascendants from Adam and Eve. That doesn't mean we're all _family._ Stop being ridiculous and come over here."

I was feeling proper sick now.

I hope Leah's happy. Alex fucking _regrets_ being with me.

Great. Perfect. Fucking perfect.

She just wrinkled her nose as I moved towards her

"Alex, you are not my fucking sister or some other thing like that. I think I would know."

"No! This is just like in Star Wars!"

"_What?_" Leah snorted.

"You know, Princes Leia and Luke Skywalker kiss! They were brother and sister and they didn't know till _afterwards._"

I sighed. "Well, it's not like that."

"It bloody well might be!"

"It's not. I can tell, Alex."

"You're just saying that!"

"No, I'm not. Why would I imprint on someone who could be my sister?" I said, shuddering at the thought.

It was silent for a moment as the contemplated it. "I suppose… _oh my god! My dads your fucking father!_"

I groaned, banging my head hard against the kitchen wall. "And how did you come to that conclusion, my love?"

"Well, your dad has to be someone with the gene right?" Alex said.

"And her dad has the gene and her dad moved away! Like, the year you would have been born!" Leah added.

"And your mum knew my parents! Oh my god!" Alex finished, both of them looking quite sick.

"Your mom was friends with them, right? So that would reason enough that she wouldn't want people to know who your father is."

Anger rippled down my spine slightly. I hate that Leah sticks her fucking _snout _in my business. It has nothing to do with her. She kept bringing it up all that time ago and ever since she got close to Alex she stopped saying shit like that. My moms not a slut. I don't care who my father is. He wasn't there for my mom and he wasn't there for me so he doesn't seem like that great a person, so I don't want him. I have my mom, that's all I need as far as parents come. I understand what Alex is getting at, and I don't care about her saying stuff like that. She doesn't mean it in a bitchy way; she's just freaking out and jumping to irrational conclusions. Leah just likes other people being upset.

I rolled my eyes at them and walked over the house phone to call my mom, putting it on speakerphone.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me."

"Oh, hello Embry. What's the matter?"

"Is Alex's dad my dad?"

There was silence for a while. "_What?"_

"Alex and Leah seem to think her dads my father."

"_Ew, _Embry! You think I'd let you have a child _with your sister_?"

"Half sister." Leah grumbled and I glared at.

"So I definitely am not related to Alex?" I asked, in the same bored tone. Not for a moment would I believe that. Not even if my mom had turned around and said we had the same father. I would take a paternity test. It just _isn't _true.

"No. That's just silly."

"Cool. Thanks. I just wanted confirmation. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye, Em." She replied and I hung up, turning to Alex.

"Happy now?" I asked, exasperated.

Alex wrinkled her nose. I _really _need to get her to stop doing that. It's not good for my health. "I dunno. I'm still not one hundred percent happy with it."

I glared at her. Well, I attempted it.

"Lasagne anyone?" Emily asked and we both thanked her and accepted some, Alex took the dish and put it in the microwave to heat it up.

"You really didn't have to, I-"

"It's okay, Alex. This is me apologising for the way Sam is being lately."

"Here, I'll take Aaron while you eat." Leah said, taking Aaron and I glared at her as she and Emily walked out of the kitchen.

I tried to move closer to Alex and she made a weird noise.

"Alex!" I groaned as I sat down on the table in our kitchen, resting my head against the table. "You're not my fucking sister."

She looked at me. "If I am I'm totally killing you."

I rolled my eyes. "Can you freaking come here now please?" I asked and she bit her lip. Her going 'ew' at me and then backing away from me is making me feel like absolute shit. I _really _just needed to hold her. Finally she shuffled over to me and I pulled her the rest of the way, bringing her closer and she groaned but sat down on my left leg.

I continued to try and glare at Alex but she smirked and leant in. I groaned but kissed her back. I could never really glare at her.

She pushed her nose against mine. "You're really bad at staying angry."

I glared at her. "I know." She giggled – and yes, it was a fucking giggle – as I grinned and kissed her again.

With one hand on her neck, I wrapped the other around her and brought her closer, moving her up my leg.

Her hand found its way to my hair while the other one rested on my chest.

I pulled her closer, kissing her passionately. I let her pull back to breathe, resting my forehead against hers for a little while to get our breaths back before I pulled her face closer again.

I may love lasagne, but Alex tastes _much _better.

Much, much, much, much, much, much, much better.

I sometimes wonder if Alex feels half of what I feel for her when we kiss. It doesn't seem fair, you know? 'Cause I know the imprinter gets like a million times better feelings than a normal person does, I just wonder if it's the same for the imprintee's. Although, the girls always say that it works both ways, so I suppose it may. But I don't think the girls truly understand the intensity of our love for them. Because there truly isn't a way to explain this. They just wouldn't ever understand.

There was a slam down on the table next to us.

"Guys! For fucks sake!" Paul shouted as he went over to the microwave. "We came to give you food, not give you time to get started on the next kid."

I grinned madly while Alex blushed and got off of me.

She slapped his stomach as he took the dish out of microwave, but she then paused. "Isn't that hot?"

He stared at her as I got a mat out and put the dish down on it. He waved his fingers at her. "Werewolf, remember?"

"Oh my god, yeah." She said, shaking her head. "Sorry, I dunno why but I sort of forgot."

He laughed at her and ruffled her hair as he walked out. She shoved him away and he grinned at her.

Arg.

Why do I get jealous of even my own pack brothers? Even the ones that have imprinted on another girl. Alex wouldn't ever fall for them.

I fucking hope.

I'd kill anyone if she ever started liking them. I would seriously kill them.

I know that Quil's all like 'I'll be whatever she wants me to be' but I don't think I could ever be anything else for Alex. I mean, Quil, he's fine with growing up and being her best friend, being the best man at Claire's wedding while she marries some other guy. I could _never _do that. I'd kill any guy Alex took an interest in. If, in years to come, Alex falls out of love with me or something, I don't think I could deal with having a divorce – or if it's before we get married, I just couldn't deal with her leaving me. Because it happens, doesn't it? Couples are madly in love and then it all just fades… I couldn't have that. We'll be eighty and I'll still be buying her flowers. I can't have her leaving me, especially for another man.

But that's not going to happen, because she is mine and I am hers. Forever and ever and ever and a day. As clichéd as it is to say but; she completes me. Her and Aaron, together, they are my life. And I wouldn't stand to not being the main person in their lives. Ever.

I often just look at what I have and sigh contentedly.

I fucking love my life.

* * *

**Okay, there we go, my lovelies. Sorry it isn't really that long. I'm thinking of next chapter being a bit about Sam and everything, and then this MAY be coming to an end? Like, next chapter the last chapter? I say may because I said this about twenty chapters ago, and then I couldn't deal with ending this. But I will _definitely _do a sequel. I think the sequel will just be sort of one-shots from random chunks in their lives. But more like five chapters for one time, then like some more chapters set five years later. How does that sound? Or would you rather I just had it in ten years time and tell you everything I plan on happening in one go? PLEASE tell me in a review! I rely on you guys! I _need _feedback.**

**Is there enough Aaron in there? I don't think there is. He is just a newborn at the moment, and there's not much else I can have happen at the moment with him. If I did the oneshot esque sequel, he'd be in it a lot more. I also didn't want to get totally taken away with Aaron and forget about Alex and Embry's relationship.**

**And I know that my language has been a big issue the whole way through, and I've been talking about it a lot the whole way through, so I've had some of you WONDERFUL reviewers to point it out, and I have also found a website. Most of the stuff on there I didn't even know was just what English people say. I'm on . and I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU YANKS DON'T SAY LOVELY-JUBBLY! You guys are SO missing out on some beautiful language. This website is my new bible. am in love with this site, remembering all the lovely words from my childhood… ah, I'm such a Nancy boy. Hee hee hee, now I realise why none of you got it when I named my character Nancy.**

**Anyway, _please _review! I really need them at the moment! If we make it to 500 reviews, I will die a happy person. Oh! And a pat on the back, you beautiful reviewers! _Fifteen _in one chapter? That is a personal best, even for you generous people. Don't take that to mean you can stop giving them, though ;) keep 'em coming! Thanks so much everyone for reading, adding and reviewing! It means a LOT.**

**And the rest is to _Rebecca or Becca_, because I couldn't find you on to reply to :)**

**Thank you so bloody much for the wonderful and freaking long review! It was lovely! I really can't say how happy it made me. And yeah, I am English, which is why Alex is English. It lets me off every now and then. This chapter is dedicated to all of my terrible mistakes considering the English/Americanism mix-ups. And the or/our thing - we say or when it's like 'would you like tea _or_ coffee?' but we say our when its 'that's my families coffee machine. It's _ours_.' And we do say while as well as whilst, and I researched it on this website and it says:**

Both _while_ and _whilst_ are ancient, though _while_ is older. There's no difference in meaning between them. For reasons that aren't clear, _whilst_ has survived in British English but has died out in the US. However, in Britain it is considered to be a more formal and literary word than its counterpart.

**So yeah, that's that then. I didn't even realise. Not I look like some posh English girl.**

**Anway, thank you _so _much, that really means a lot. I don't particularily think my writings that great, so your words mean the world to me :D**

**I do really love those names. But something about Aaron called to me. Plus I have someone at school called one of those names, and I feel weird naming characters after people I know because I then imagine them. Like my names Kim so writing Kim as a nice person would seem weird. But I _really _like Xavier, but that's probably just because I automatically think of Professor X from X-men. Damn, I love that movie. You now know I'm a total sci-fi geek. Star Wars and X-men all in one chapter. Not that this is really in the chapter, but oh well.**

**And here is another chapter! Viola! And why would I be happy because my writing made someone cry (or lack of)? Muhahahahhaha!**

**And thank you so much! I always get kind of annoyed when I like a story and they don't update quickly. I usually end up saying to the computer screen 'well, you took to long in updating so I will not reward you with a review. HA! That will teach you for waiting.' But that's just me and HOLY COW, this is the longest review reply EVER. And A BILLION CUSTARD CAKES? You are my all-time favorite person, ever. (look! I spelt it your way as a present! What is it with you Americans and your dislike for the letter u?)**

**And I had thought of bringing Riley back, but I sort of forgot about him…**

**Anywayy, thanks SO MUCH for the review! It means so much.**


	66. Chapter 66 Unsuspecting

**Unsuspecting**

Chapter Sixty-Six

**Alex's POV.**

Embry came home from patrolling and flopped down on the sofa next to me. "You shouldn't be up still." He mumbled, his speech muffled by my legs as he put his face in my lap.

"Neither should you." I said, playing with his hair. "You're working way too hard lately."

"There's no other way." He said through a loud yawn. I sighed as he turned over to face me and I saw how tired he looked.

"I'm going to shoot Sam."

"Okay, baby." He mumbled sleepily. I stroked his face as I stared down at him. Embry truly was the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. And he was mine, not some supermodel, who he would deserve. I will never get used to this, get used to having him as mine.

"It's your birthday tomorrow." I said, as his breathing got deeper.

"That's great, my love." He said through another yawn, grabbing my hand and pulling it to his chest as he turned onto his side.

"You realise I'm still waiting for you to tell me what you want for your birthday. I really don't think you'll like what I've got you."

"Yeah." He said sleepily, his breathing loud and deep.

I looked over to Aaron, who was lying, fast asleep, on the sofa on the other side of me where Embry wasn't lying.

Aaron is six months old. I smile just thinking that. Time has flown so quickly. I couldn't be any happier. I can't help but feel incredibly guilty when I think of Embry, he barely even gets a moment rest.

He's either at work, patrolling, trying to cram in time to spend with Aaron – he laughs and everything now, it's the most wonderful thing ever, to hear Aaron giggle – he's trying to get a little bit of sleep in. He's determined to not be 'one of those fathers who doesn't spend time with their child', so he won't ever take a nap or something. It's insane, really. He often moans that he doesn't have as much 'Alex sleep-watching time' that he needs to survive. For that, I'm a little grateful. But not particularly. Embry is a _wonderful _father. But I really wish he would get some more sleep.

"Come on, you. It's Friday, so you can go to sleep and not have work tomorrow. And you're going to bed _now_." I said, taping his back and standing up.

He groaned and tried to pull me back down but I flicked him on the forehead and grabbed his hands and hauled him off the couch.

He slumped and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I picked Aaron up and I walked them up the stairs. Embry really was _so _freaking tired.

I pushed him onto our bed and he mumbled something but flopped out sleepily as I put Aaron in hit cot and made sure he was okay. I pulled off Embry's shoes and jeans and he smirked up at me sleepily.

"Oh, _that's _why you wanted me in bed so quickly." He said and I rolled my eyes before I got ready for bed.

I noticed Embry was watching me get undressed. "Arg!" I hopped outside the room, having been taking my jeans off, and Embry groaned. "Go to sleep!" I called.

"And miss the show?"

"Embry!" I groaned, blushing.

"Plus I can't sleep without you, you know that."

"Try."

"No point." He said in a singsong voice.

I rolled my eyes and went to brush my teeth and wash my face but when I got back he was still laying there awake. I glared at him as I slipped into bed with him.

He kissed me on the lips. "_There._ Now I can sleep." He said and he nestled down, pulling me tightly against him.

I rolled my eyes but snuggled down against him, kissing his forehead with a smile on my face.

* * *

I woke up when Aaron started crying and I quickly got him up and fed before he could wake Embry up.

A couple hours later, I sat on the sofa, holding Aaron up underneath the arms, and his feet on my legs.

I blew a raspberry on his stomach and he giggled loudly. That really is the most heart-warming sound I have ever heard in my life.

"Okay, I don't have to have super enhanced smelling to know that you need changing." I said unhappily as I put him down on the floor. He laughed in delight and I couldn't help but smile as I got the changing mat and everything out.

Halfway through changing him I turned to grab a clean nappy and he started to roll over.

This is one of his favourite things to do. Roll away and move about when I'm in the middle of changing him. It appears to be _highly _amusing to him every time. And because he has such a ridiculously cute laughter I can't not laugh at him.

Eventually, though, I managed to get another nappy on him and I headed to the kitchen with him. He started jabbering and babbling random sounds. I grinned as I made Embry some food.

We have one of those four slice toasters, but to be honest I need at least three of them. I remember when the whole pack turned up for breakfast… we went through four loaves of bread, two milk cartons and three boxes of cereal.

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating _a tad, _but they do eat a lot for breakfast.

Anyway, I made Embry shit loads of toast and took it upstairs, along with Aaron and the card we made him.

"Shhh, we have to be quiet not to wake daddy up." I whispered and Aaron tried copying the sound of the 'shhh' but failed. He was always trying to make new sounds. It was unbelievably adorable.

I pushed the door open the rest of the way with my butt and turned to find Embry rubbing his eyes.

"You weren't quiet enough." He said in an amused tone through a yawn then opened his eyes to see me and tutted.

"What are you doing, trying to carry that?" he said and I grinned and he rushed forward, taking Aaron out of arm and then he realised and sighed.

"You made me breakfast in bed?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and I looked up at him, trying to hold down my grin.

"Sure did, birthday boy."

He rolled his eyes looking at Aaron, who was making gurgling noises, with a smile on his face. I placed the tray down and wrapped my arms round his stomach.

"Happy birthday, Emb." I mumbled against his skin and he stroked my hair with one hand and kissed the top of my head.

"Mmm, why thank you, my love." I looked up at him and he kissed me.

"Now, back in bed!" I said and moved over to the bed. He grinned and complied, sitting down where he was. I sat beside him so that I was facing him and he sat Aaron in front of him so he was leaning against him. Aaron could sit up by himself now, but we still made sure there was softness surrounding him in case he did happen to fall.

I gave him the card and he raised an eyebrow as he opened it and then laughed.

"What? Why are you laughing? We worked hard on that!"

He turned the card with a handprint on the front – Aaron's handprint – and he laughed.

"That's what you were doing the other day, then?"

I grinned. He leant over and kissed me on the lips. "Thank you, baby." He murmured and I kissed him harder before he leant back to thank Aaron and began eating toast.

I took a bit of toast off the plate and he glared at me. "Don't steal my toast, you," he looked down at Aaron, then back at me and mouthed 'bitch' with a disgusted look on his face.

I laughed loudly at him and he grinned at me.

"You know Jo?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yes, I do know Jo."

"They made her cousin the god parents of Evie. And guess who her cousins parents are?"

Evie was Joe and Steve's newest born child. She was born two months after Aaron was.

He raised an eyebrow. "Dave and Sarah." I said and his eyes widened and he let out a little laugh as he let Aaron play with his fingers.

"You're kidding!"

I shook my head, grinning. "Small world." He said and I snorted as he finished of the toast. Then he tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "Is anyone coming round?"

"Actually, yes."

He raised an eyebrow. "I thought they were all coming at, like, one?"

I shrugged, biting my lip. "Oh god, Lex. What've you done?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." He looked at me. "Nothing!" I laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't even want anyone to come round in the first place." He muttered and I slapped his leg, grinning as I swayed from side to side.

"You little hypocrite!"

He rolled his eyes but laughed as he played with Aaron.

The doorbell went and I hopped up. "No you stay, I'll go." He said and I shook my head at him.

"It's your birthday!" I said, exasperated, and pushed him down when he started to move.

He pouted and I smiled as I stroked the side of his face and leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you. Thank you for the toast, my love." He said and I kissed his nose before walking away. He caught my hand and kissed my palm. I smiled at him as I walked out and hopped down the stairs to the front door.

I opened the door and grinned at Effie and Lucy standing at the door and they smiled. "We're here to pick Aaron up." Effie said.

"The guys say you need to have 'alone time'." Lucy said, impersonating one of the guys' voice.

I laughed at her and let them in. "Okay, umm, yeah. Come in. I'll get you some stuff for him."

They grinned as the bounded up the stairs. "Embry, baby!" Lucy shouted as she burst through our bedroom. He held Aaron to him, as if trying to shield him away from her.

"You scare me." He whispered and they laughed.

"Happy birthday."

He grinned and thanked them.

Embry has such a beautiful grin. So, so, so beautiful. His teeth always show when he smiles or grins properly. I love that. I love that he really shows when he's happy. His smiles always make me happy.

"Bag?" Effie prompted me, smiling her little knowing smile and I pulled a face at her.

She stood next to me and followed me around as I grabbed everything that they would need for Aaron. She bumped my hip with hers and I looked up at her. "You're really happy." She stated with a grin, I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I've noticed since I've been here. You're so happy. There were times, Alex," she said, lowering her voice even though we both knew Embry could hear us anyway. "There were times when I thought you would never let yourself be happy."

I nodded, biting my lip as I sneaked a glance at Embry. "You weren't the only one."

She smiled then sighed. "Zara's still adamant that you're gonna go back there and have him christened so that she can be godmother." I laughed.

"I know. That girl won't let anything drop." I said and Effie grinned. "How are they all, anyway? I haven't been able to call anyone for, like, a week."

She nodded. "They're all okay. Josh is _still _upset he wasn't there for the birth." I laughed loudly.

"I know! He wouldn't talk to be for a week. Okay, this has -"

"Everything." Effie finished. "I know. I just watched you pack it."

"If you need anything else-"

"I'll call you. Gotcha."

"If he-"

"Alex," she said, taking me by the shoulders, "_calm it._ We'll be back by one. Ready, Luce?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Lucy said, ending her conversation with Embry.

Emb reluctantly gave over Aaron and I said goodbye and kissed him on the forehead before they left with him.

It feels so weird not having Aaron here. I'd gotten so used to revolving everything around him, that now, I feel like I'm forgetting something. I feel really empty. Well, the mass of worry is slightly filling up the emptiness.

They called their goodbyes over their shoulders and as soon as I heard the front door shut, I turned to Embry.

He walked over to me with his sexy little smirk on and I gulped as I felt my heart beating faster. We have a child and yet he still has this effect on me.

His smirk grew as I'm pretty sure he heard my heart's frantic beating and he put his hands on my waist, pulling me close so our bodies were pressed against each other's. Electricity sparks felt like they were going off on my skin and I looked up at him as he bent down to kiss me.

My hands instinctively went to his neck and the hair at the nape of his neck as he ran his tongue against my lower lip.

I pulled away; practically panting and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me tighter against him and he buried his face against my hair.

"I have something to show you." I mumbled, not wanting to let go of him.

"Mmm?" he didn't move either, breathing deeply.

"Are you-"

"Sniffing your hair again? Yes."

"What is it with everyone and finishing my sentences today?" I grumbled and he squeezed me and then loosened his hold to pull back and look at my face.

"That is because you, my dear, are predictable." He said, tapping my nose with his finger and I gasped.

He grinned and kissed me again. I groaned and pulled away, pushing him backwards. He raised an eyebrow as I pushed him to sit at the edge of the bed.

I rolled my eyes at the smug look on his face and I pulled my top off.

He smirked and licked his lips. "This is what you wanted to show me? Now that _is _a pleasant surprise." He said as he put his hands on my waist again, pulling me in between his legs and I slapped the side of his head. "Hey! What was that for?" he moaned.

"Oh, stop it." I groaned and he smirked as he stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze. "Okay, umm, I think this is a shitty present but all the girls seem to think you'd really like it, so…" I winced and turned around slowly, pulling my hair up so it wouldn't obscure my back.

* * *

**Embry's POV.**

Her back.

Her lovely, tan back.

Her lovely, tan back, which I loved to touch.

Her lovely, tan back, which I loved to touch, had _my fucking name on it._

I reached out to tentatively touch it and I stroked her soft skin, tracing _my name_.

"Wh-wh-what?" I stuttered quietly.

"It's a tattoo, Emb." She said and I could practically _feel _her eyes rolling.

It was in between the clasp of her bra and her neck. It had little hearts trailing up and down from the black letters spelling 'Embry' on her back.

_She got my name tattooed on her fucking back!_

I pulled her closer and pressed my lips against it. I wrapped my arms around her and I pulled her onto my lap, leaning my forehead against her head as I smiled like a fool. "Do – do you like it?" She whispered and I rolled my eyes at her nervousness.

"I fucking _love _it, Alex."

I pressed kisses all the way up her back and neck and shoulder and she turned to look at me, biting her lip. I held her face in one hand and kissed her lips hard, trying to get through how much it meant to me.

"It's meant to, umm, show how much I love and trust you." She said and I kissed her. "You can't remove it and you know they say having a tattoo is a big commitment… I wouldn't have ever have been able to have gotten a tattoo before I met you and I wanted it to represent my love for you. Because it will stay forever." I kissed her again, my heart swelling at her words and I pressed my forehead against hers. "I love you. Forever." She said and I couldn't stop smiling brightly.

I pulled her backwards on to the bed and laid on top of her, kissing every part of her I could. "I love you." I mumbled against her face. "So, so, so, so, so much."

She looked up at me through her lashes, wrinkling her nose. Oh hell. "Are you sure it's okay – I really thought it was a terrible present for _you_ – and I didn't-"

I kissed her hungrily. Eventually I had to pull back to let her breathe. Sometimes I envy those bloodsuckers. They don't have to breathe.

"You have no idea what that means to me." I breathed into her face and she shivered. I flipped her other and she squeaked at the sudden movement and I kissed the black ink on her skin over and over again.

"You will stay with me… forever?" I murmured and she nodded.

"You realise if we don't have sex soon I'm going to explode, right?" She muttered and I grinned, tracing the tattoo.

The tattoo showed that she believed that she truly would be with me forever. She couldn't exactly get it removed. Well, she could but that would cost a lot of money and that's money we don't have. But that's not the point. She trusts me and believes that I'll stay with her forever. She doesn't doubt that we'll be together for the rest of our lives.

And it also means that every other man can see that she belongs to me. That she is mine. My freaking _name_ is _on_ her.

"This is the best present you could have got me." I hugged her tightly from behind, spooning her and she put her hands on my arms, which were on her stomach. I really kind of miss her being pregnant. I loved her stomach being huge with my child inside.

"You'd say that no matter what I got you. You're not gonna turn round and say 'oh, that's what you got me? Pretty shit present, if you ask me', are you?"

"Err, yeah I would, Lex. Do you not know me at all?" I asked and she laughed as she turned her head.

"Holy fuck!" She cried and I started proper panicking. "A sarcastic American? I never thought I'd see the day!" she said enthusiastically before laying back down as if nothing happened.

"You always have to do one extra, don't you?" I muttered and she grinned and turned her head to kiss me.

My beautiful, sarcastic Alex.

I kissed her back again, smiling. My name. She got _my name _put on her back _permanently._

"What's the matter?" Alex asked worriedly and tried to turn to face me when I groaned. I shook my head, keeping her in the position that she was in.

"How do you do it?" I asked, pressing my face against the silk like skin of her back.

"Eh?"

"Every time I think that I can't possibly love you any more than I already do, you do something that has me falling even deeper in love with you."

* * *

It was insane how much I missed Aaron after only a few hours. All I could think about was something happening to him. So when they came back with him I was proper happy.

"You look positively dishevelled." Laura noted to Alex as she came in with the others and Alex took Aaron from Effie.

"Hello, baby, have you been a good boy for aunt Effie?" she said to him. I noticed that all the guys look at her kind of jealously. They've looked at her like that ever since she got pregnant. At first I got all angry but then I realised that it was because they wanted to have children of their own with their imprints, not with Alex. Seeing Alex pregnant really was the most beautiful thing, and all the guys wanted that. Well, not all of them, mostly just the ones who had imprinted.

"And a little _too _happy, if you know what I mean." Paul said, winking over exaggeratedly at me and I laughed as Alex looked at me with an amused raised eyebrow and I grinned and wrapped my arms around her from behind, kissing her neck.

"Yes, we did have quite a nice nap, didn't we, Emb?" she said and I laughed and nodded.

The guys paused, looking confused. "Wait, are you being serious? Because you don't sound sarcastic." Jacob said and I nodded again.

"Time well spent, eh, babe?" I said and she laughed and rolled her eyes but turned around to kiss me and then moved on through to another room with the girls, giving me Aaron. I grinned down at him. I really loved me son so much.

"It's your birthday and you didn't even use that as leverage to get laid? Embry – what the _fuck?_" Paul said, genuine confusion on his face. Leah slapped him on the back of the head on her way passed. He growled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Stop being a pig, Paul."

He pulled a face at her but Rachel stomped on his foot and walked through with Leah. He sighed but shrugged it off.

"Happy birthday, but seriously, man, what _is _up with that?" Quil said as we all flopped down on the sofas.

I shrugged. "I've been getting roughly two hours sleep." I said. "Per week." Sam seemed to get a little uncomfortable at this but I didn't care anymore. "And that's about the same amount as Alex gets. Some things are just more important than sex, you guys." I said and they scoffed.

"You don't believe that." Paul said confidently.

"Nah." I said, playing with Aaron and they all laughed. "But Alex would probably pass out from exhaustion and I'd feel a little weird carrying on."

"Oh." They all grumbled.

"Yup." I said, nodding. We _definitely _weren't having as much sex as we used to, considering how hectic things are. I severely hope that it isn't going to be like this for the rest of our lives… I think I'd die.

After a little while the girls came back in, having put food in the kitchen. I told them all that I really didn't want anyone coming over, as we didn't really have time to cook for _all _of them so they decided to just bring their own food. As soon as the girls sat down they started giving me presents.

It's not like I wasn't incredibly grateful for every single thing they got me, because I wasn't. I loved everything I got, and I was very thankful. But it's just nothing could ever seem as perfect as what Alex did for me.

She leaned into me and I rubbed her back as they all joked and messed around.

Paul's stomach growled loudly after a couple of hours and he sprang up. "That's the sign. Lunch time!"

I couldn't help but smile as we all sat around our table, talking and eating – how everyone managed to fit, I'll never know. But anyway, I couldn't stop smiling. Everyone was so in sync, you know? We were all so close. They were like my extended family. We all cared for each other and trusted each other on a level that most people our age didn't. When I first phased I'd hated being a werewolf. I'd become a monster and my carefree world was changing. But now, looking around at the people that I loved, I couldn't be happier. Being a wolf had changed my outlook on life, but it gave me a wonderful woman, a child, and a pack of brothers and sisters who I wouldn't trade for the world.

Well, apart from the little blip with Sam. But even if he is doing this, I still love him as a brother. We'd been through a lot together and I know he thinks of the child he lost every day, so I could never hold a grudge against him.

Aaron started crying loudly and I winced. I know it's more than completely normal for babies to cry, but the sound still makes me want to curl up into a ball and die.

Paul and Jared had been arguing animatedly over something and had been practically shouting at each other. Aaron didn't like it when people shouted. He didn't like it at all.

"Aw, come on, baby." Alex said, standing up and taking him from me. "Lets get away from mean uncle Paul and uncle Jared." She said in a soft voice and playfully glared at them as Aaron made this adorable whimpering sound that broke my heart.

Eventually Alex came back in, after walking around the house for a while, holding Aaron in one arm as he slept soundly, his face against her chest. I pulled her tightly to me. She was such a fantastic mother.

"Sorry, Alex." Paul and Jared chorused, guilty looks on their faces and she laughed.

"No worries, boys. It was time for his nap, anyway." She said as she leaned into me, her eyes heavy with sleep.

I kissed her temple and leant my head against hers. As Rory and Collin started goofing around, which sent the whole table off in a huge burst of laughter.

"You wouldn't fucking dare!" Lucy shouted at James, who grinned devilishly. What they were talking about, I didn't care. "Alex! Get him not to," she moaned in a pathetic voice, which had Seth glaring at him.

Alex picked up a ladle and pointed it threateningly at him. James put his hands up in surrender.

"Scared of the ladle, are we, James?" Jacob mocked and James nodded furiously.

"Did you see the massive fucking mark she gave Paul with it once?" he said, exasperated and shook his head as Alex laughed. "I aint messing with her. She's mental."

She straightened her arm out at him, the ladle in his face. "Say that one more time." she said in a murderous tone, which _really _turned me on.

He stood up and ran around to the other side of the table. Everyone was laughing.

"You pussy, James." Sam said with a shake of the head and Alex turned the ladle to him and his eyes widened. He let out a breath, his hands up in surrender like James had.

"The Tale of the Evil Alexandra, and Her Frightening Ladle." Quil said, starting off in a mysterious voice, but then fading out into a bored tone. They all laughed as Alex put down the ladle, raising an eyebrow at him. "Yeah. Someone should base a movie on it." he looked at her as if totally bored and she tried to glare at him but her lips pulled upwards.

I pushed my face against the side of hers, kissing and then grinning against her skin. I looked at Quil and Jacob and they grinned, which set us all off laughing. It was reminding us of one of those 'you had to be there' moments.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head at us, a laugh slipping from her lips.

"Are you two okay? Do you want us all to leave?" Kim asked and Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Rachel said as they frowned at us. Alex and I shared a confused look at each other, shrugged, and then turned back to them. "You have, like, _the _biggest bags under your eyes ever."

"Oooh." I said and Alex shook her head, waving them off.

"We're fine." She said, smiling genuinely at them as she stroked Aaron's head.

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her and leaned my head against her shoulder. I loved having her sitting on my lap. It was so much better than just sitting next to her. I could properly feel her. She was in my arms. Her body was just so… warm. Like, not temperature wise – I always beat her on that – but she's just so _loving, _she has this warm feeling about her. And when I hug her too me, I feel like squeezing her in half. And when she was holding Aaron, that was so much better. I had my family with me, completely safe. I loved the smell of them both. I couldn't explain it, it's just a soothing feeling, having them so close.

"Ok_ay_!" Lewis said, stretching as he stood up. "To the lounge!" he called putting his arm out as if he were superman, before he, and the rest of the guys ran through to the lounge, pushing and shoving at each other.

"Boys." Emily said, rolling her eyes.

"Embry, can I – have a word?" Sam asked, standing awkwardly and I nodded, kissing Alex's lips and then Aaron's head and she smiled at me and left the room with the other girls. When she was past Sam she turned, pulling a shocked face behind his back and I held down a loud laugh – which was _difficult._

"Erm," he said, scratching the side of his head. "I'm sorry, man."

I just stared at him blankly, _quite_ surprised.

"I know I've been acting like an absolute dick and I'm sorry. It's just, with everything that's happened… but I shouldn't have taken it out on you – and consequently Alex. I'm really sorry."

I shook my head, shrugging. "It's okay, bro."

"It's not, Embry. I'm so- I'll change your hours. I know it's been hard… you don't have to patrol as much. None of the others will mind covering your shifts."

I stared at him, confused but then nodded. "Thanks, Sam." I said, trying to show that I actually was incredibly grateful and he smiled back and nodded, clapping my back awkwardly before walking out.

I followed him out, slipping down next to Alex. She smiled, raising an eyebrow and I just kissed her and pulled her closer, snuggling my face into her neck.

And so, the rest of the afternoon was spent about the same, talking, laughing, playing with Aaron and holding Alex as close to me as humanly possible.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"Well, that was… unsuspected." I said and Embry snorted. Everyone had left and he'd just told me all about Sam letting him have time off patrolling.

"My love, of course it was. Everything to do with us is unsuspected."

I raised an eyebrow at him and crawled over to him. "And how, pray tell, is that?"

He grinned. "Think about it, baby." He said, pulling me closer and stroking my face with his fingertips. "I have been totally unsuspecting to every little thing that has happened with you. Think about everything we've been through. I can't even begin to list everything!" he said, moving his hand around near his head. "It's mind-blowing, the amount of things that we've been through, all the while me being totally unsuspecting. You'd think I'd get used to all of this. But I'm not. I'm always totally unsuspecting of the next thing. _Nothing _with you is suspected. It's always a surprise.

"I mean," he carried on, staring at me with a grin. "The day we met. Not once did I suspect that someone so breathtakingly beautiful would step out of that car – or what a handful they would come to be."

I grinned at him. "Yeah. I didn't realise I'd be meeting my soul mate that day, either." I said and he smiled.

"Exactly. Finding out what a brilliant and sarcastic personality you had – that was a total shock." He said and I rolled my eyes. He laughed. "Point. Proven."

"Running into you at the hardware store, that was a surprise." I said and he laughed and kissed my forehead.

"When you made out with me at that girls party – that was a proper fucking surprise."

I blushed. "I wasn't in the right state of mind, be quite."

He laughed and kissed me. "Who knew it would have been the start of so many?"

I smiled and kissed his chin. "Hmm, what happened next? Oh yes, you and Theo exploded into wolves right in front of me."

"I'll never get over your reaction. _That _was the fucking surprise." I rolled my eyes as he ran his hands through my hair. "And then you found out about imprinting, but didn't realise that I'd imprinted on you."

"Arg." I groaned and slapped his head. "That was your fault."

"I remember when you told me you couldn't have children." He said softly after a moment and I instinctively looked towards Aaron, who was sleeping peacefully next to us. "That was a terrible surprise." Embry said, stroking Aaron's small, soft hand. "I was so… heartbroken. Ever since I'd met you I'd imagined having children with you and then to think I wasn't ever going to… it really hurt. But then when I found out you _were _pregnant," he grinned madly, "that was the best feeling ever."

I put my hand on the side of his face. "Just having you was a surprise. I never once thought I'd find someone as perfect as you." I whispered, as I looked deep into those brown eyes that continuously take my breath away. "You're so genuinely kind… you've helped me through so much, Embry. You've made me learn to trust again, you've sorted most of the messed up stuff in my head… and that was _totally _unsuspected. You've made me so happy when I didn't even think I deserved to be happy. I was so, so fucked up before. But that didn't stop you – even though I thought it would. I love you so much. Thank you for not giving up on me."

* * *

**Embry's POV.**

I smiled brightly at her, running my fingers over her face. I love her face. She's so beautiful. When my fingers stopped at the side of her face I leaned forward and kissed her hard. "You mean the world to me, Alexandra. You don't have to _thank _me."

I leaned back on the bed, pulling her with me. I sighed and shook my head. "Jesus. Just thinking back to everything… it seems unreal that we've been through so much."

She nodded. "Some of this seems too good to be true." She murmured, trailing kisses down my neck.

I fingered the scars on her arm. "Some of it breaks my heart. I wish I could go back and do so many things differently."

She smiled at me, shaking her head, which made her hair swing about. I smiled, taking a deep breath so her intoxicating smell would fill my senses. The moon was shining in through the window, illuminating her features which made her look even more gorgeous than usual. My heart beat faster at the sight of her.

"But then things may have turned out completely differently. And right now, everything is perfect for me, and I wouldn't want it any other way. I wouldn't change a thing." She said and I pulled her tightly against me, so her body was flush against mine and I pressed my lips to her head.

"You've changed my life around." I said and she looked up at me. "Before I met you… I was just some naïve little boy who had grown up with a wonderful life. I had the best, most caring and loving mother. I had true friends, who I could rely on and trust to be there for me, always. I was surrounded by people who would stick with me through the up and downs of life. And I'd never _truly _experienced the downs of life. I never realised how cruel life can be for someone. Sure, I knew everything wasn't as good as that for everyone but I never truly saw first hand what things can be like. Sure, Jacob lost his mother and I grew up without a father, but I never realised that things could be _so_ much worse. But then you came to me… a totally unsuspecting naïve person and I saw what had happened to you. Your life had been _so _hard. You hadn't got the things that I took so for granted. You couldn't have had a worse life if you'd have tried – _nothing_ had gone right for you. You were so absolutely broken by how evil and cruel life is, and you proper shook me awake to life. You were the complete opposite of me. You were so wise and mature and sagacious. And yet after everything you'd gone through… you're still so _nice._ Surely someone who'd been scorned by the world would resent everyone? But you don't. You don't wish that people could feel your pain, at least so that the world was fair. Things are so unjust in this world. If it were me, I'd want everyone to go through exactly the same things, at least so they can understand what you've gone through. Because they don't. They really don't see all of the bad that's happened to you, and how much it affects you. It seems that some people mosey on in life, happily ignorant, and then others, like you, get the brunt of it all. And yet you survived it. You are the strongest person I have ever met in my life and I'm proud as hell to call you mine. Even after I met you I was unsuspecting to the harsh reality – I couldn't tell that you had had such a tragic tale, that you had been so badly damaged by so many people, because you acted strong for those around you. That, to me, makes you undeniably the most selfless person I have ever met.

"I know you think I'm much too protective of you, but it's hard for me. It's hard to know you've been in pain and I wasn't there for you. You've been through so much; I couldn't handle you going through anything else. Even since we've met you've been hurt so badly – so I can't imagine the many things that have happened to you during the years I didn't know you. And that hurts me – knowing that a few years ago, I didn't know you. I wish so badly that your parents would have never moved to England. We would have grown up together. I would have been there for you – through everything in your life. But that didn't happen and I can't keep wishing that people hadn't hurt you because it's not possible. But after everything," I trailed the tattoo on her, "you learn to trust again? To me, that's phenomenal. You trust me even though_ I've _hurt you. You are a _beautiful_ person, inside as well as out. There are people who after the hurt you've been through, would have simply shut me down – not that you didn't try at first, but you let me break down your walls. I know that after the hurt, not trusting anyone was like a defence mechanism, but you changed, you let me change you. You've showed me who you really are and I couldn't be happier, because I know that it's only _me _who you're like that too. And that means more to me than anything.

"One of the guys once asked me if I would have preferred to have imprinted on a normal girl, a naïvely happy and unbroken girl. And the thought to me sounded _revolting._ They would have loved and trusted me at the first glance, but it wouldn't have _meant _anything. It wouldn't truly _mean _what it means to me when you tell me you love me. I would have taken it for granted when they told me they trusted me. But with you, I _really _appreciate everything. Because our love is so much stronger. After everything we've gone through, we've come back fighting stronger and stronger every time. We've been through so much, and yet we're here, side by side.

"I love _everything_ about you. I love your quirks, I love your beauty and kindness, I love what you're like with Aaron – I just love every little thing you do. You've changed my life around because before I met you, I wouldn't have understood what it was like to truly love and trust a person, and I wouldn't have understood what it meant. You changed my life for the better. I met you; an unsuspecting naïve little adolescent and you changed me into a _father._ The guys all thought I'd meet some big-assed, pretty, little sweet girl, without any flaws, who was completely open and unbroken – they knew how I loved a big ass." Her lips twitched and she held down a laugh. "I got the big-assed, pretty, sweet girl. But everything that comes with you, it was hard to get you to love and trust me, but then in the end, when you _do_… it makes everything worthwhile. I get to appreciate it and feel the satisfaction of knowing what I'm so lucky to have, what I fought for. You are the most welcomed surprise of my life, and I thank the gods that gave me you every single day – and I will continue to for the rest of my life."

Her eyes were welled with tears but she defiantly kept them down. I stroked her cheek, smiling. "My defiant little girl. I love you more than words can explain…well, imprinting explains, really. It's a word to explain the intensity of my love for you. You are my soul mate, Alexandra, because you are one hundred and fifty percent perfect for me and I love you just the way you are."

She gulped and I could see the emotions swimming in her eyes. She opened her mouth a couple of times but nothing came out and I kissed her. I knew she understood what I said and I knew she loved me too. I didn't need her to say anything.

"I see you bought cherry shampoo." She said softly, her voice croaking slightly from everything I just said. She just didn't want to say anything else with emotion to keep her from crying. I pulled my lips from her to laugh loudly.

Typical Alex.

I pulled her face tightly against mine and she sighed contently. "I love you so much, Embry. I just keep waiting for something terrible to happen. I'm never this happy without something shitty happening."

"I'm not going to let anything shitty happen." I said, holding her tightly with one arm and rubbing Aaron's small head with my spare hand. "I love you, Alex. Always and forever."

"Pinky promise?" she murmured, sticking her little finger out and I grinned, linking mine with hers.

"I pinky promise." I said and she kissed my hand.

"If you break the promise I get to break your finger." She said and I laughed.

"You're perfect for me, Alex. I'm never going to loose you. Even if you want to loose me, I'm not going anywhere."

She stared down at Aaron. "Things aren't always going to be easy, though, are they?"

I shrugged. "We'll get through it together, my love. Us against the world."

She looked up at me. "_Us against the world?_ Isn't that a Westlife song?"

I smirked. "I stole your iPod. You listen to, like, proper rock music, then you have _boy bands_."

She grinned. "Oh, don't act like that. You can't deny they have beautiful lyrics."

I shrugged. "I seem to like any band you say you like." She raised an eyebrow and I kissed her.

"That's 'cause we're perfect for each other." She said in a cocky voice and I laughed. "Seriously, though? You like _boy bands?_ Now that, _that _I was unsuspecting of."

**The End**

* * *

**I can't believe that this is the end. Well, not the end. There is sequel to come. But seriously, I can't believe this story has come so far. When I first posted it, I expected at least five reviews (I'm not exaggerating, the fic I posted before this got 3), so to have this massive and fantastic response has been mind blowing. All of your reviews have really developed my writing, so thank you _so _much, everyone ;) I've been writing this story for the past 6 months – although it feels like it's been _much _longer – and it's become a part of me :L as sad as that sounds. I was once asked if I had a story that I thought of as 'my baby' and this truly is it. I've put them through a hell of a ride, but I have fallen in love with writing their cuteness. This last chapter was me trying to show you why I think they are perfect for each other. I really planned out their characters and I made so many discrete reasons why I thought that they went together but I've forgotten most of them while writing this. It's been 66 chapters and it's felt like a roller coaster ride of sublime happiness and sadness. It's so surreal to me that you guys actually liked this, and I really can't get through to you how much I appreciate every single review you guys have graced me with. Thanks so much to everyone who has stayed with me from the very beginning – no matter how many terrible errors there is my writing.**

**So, here is the ending of the first sector of their lives. It ended on a lovely note, I'm thinking. As I have told many of you, I physically can't deal with sad endings, so shall never have to worry about that. Especially with Alex and Embry. I could never be truly horrible to them.**

**I can't even tell you how sad I am to be ending this. A part of me REALLY doesn't want to do this. Well, most of me doesn't. I don't know why I actually am doing this. But I know deep down I can't just carry on with this forever. Okay, I take that back. I will keep this going for the rest of my life. I can't give up Embry and Alex, they're too cute.**

**URG! Please, guys, give me one more review to tell me what you thought of this! Did you like the ending? Was it okay? Was it how you think it should end? What bits did you like, not like? Was the last bit explaining the title okay? Urg! Please, I'm so nervous about this. I'm writing a big ass AN to put off posting this and changing it to a 'complete' story. I don't want to do it. If you get this tonight, I shall be very surprised. It's been sitting there on the edit/preview document page for about 2 hours. This is so hard. Embry and Alex have been so amazing to write and I hope that you've liked it at least a fraction of the amount that ****I've loved writing this story. **

**I want to thank you all so much for reading, adding this story to favs or alerts, as well as reviewing. They all mean to much to me. I mean, to know I have nearly 40 000 hits, that's just phenomenal, considering how terrible my writing really is :L You guys are far too nice for me!**

**When the sequel is up I will post a little preview and then the link in the next chapter, so don't fret if you want to read it and I'm not on author alert :)  
**

**Again, thank you all! And PLEASE, I beg of every single one of you, please give me one last review! If you do, the sequel will be up quicker? ;D**

**Kimmmz :D**

**xxx

* * *

**

**Song's of the Chapter:**

**Us Against The World**** - ****Westlife**

**Makes Me Wonder**** –**** Maroon 5**

**Walls**** - ****All Time Low**

**She Falls Asleep****, ****Down Goes Another One****, ****Memory Lane****, ****The Heart Never Lies****, ****Corrupted**** - all by ****McFly**** (they're my all time fave band. Their music is truly the most beautiful thing I've ever heard)**

**All That I Wanted Was You**** – ****Erik Hassle**

**Just Another One**** - ****A Rocket To The Moon**

**Sacrifice**** - ****Theory of a Deadman**


End file.
